Harry Potter: Prince of Games
by DZ2
Summary: Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But as it always does, destiny soon catches up with him as he discovers strange powers, a dark destiny and truths about himself. Harry/Alexis;
1. ARC 0: The Call of Family

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games: A Harry Potter/Yugioh GX Crossover Fan Fiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all rights belong to JK Rowling; I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, 5Ds, Zexal, Arc-V or any of the associated characters; all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi; I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter as well as any OC Cards described in the chapters.

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; now, as for cards, I'm mostly going with some OCs and some known to me, though the only 'rules' that this story will follow are those of the main adventure as well as GX, so any 'special' summoning traits after that (Synchro as well as whatever it's called in the later series) won't appear in this story.

And, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Added Information: Like most animes/mangas, this adventure will be divided between arcs/parts to divide parts of the story between one another. Some parts will be like the actual Yugioh GX anime arcs, but for the others, the differences will be described.**

 **In the case of our GX Season 1 AU, the arcs are as follows;**

 **ARC 0: Enter the Prince**

 **ARC 1/I: Welcome to Duel Academy**

 **ARC 2/II: Team Supreme**

 **ARC 3/III: Who Rules the School? - School Duel**

 **ARC 4/IV: Seven Stars - Sacred Beasts Arc/Ending**

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Key Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Alexis; Eventual Jaden/Yubel

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

Chapter 1: The Call of Family

 _Five thousand years ago, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power;_

 _But these 'Shadow Games' erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world as we know it, until one miraculous day when a brave and powerful Pharaoh by the name of Atem managed to use the power of the mystical Millennium Items to lock the dark magic away, sealing it forever within seven mystical items._

 _However, as is rather uncommon knowledge to the common people, five thousand years later, the threat of the Shadow Games returned and it fell to the Pharaoh, imprisoned without his memories inside the Millennium Puzzle, to rely on a boy named Yugi to help him defeat the Shadow Games second coming and learn about his past._

 _Facing trials and tests like no-one else, the Pharaoh and Yugi, with the aid of their friends, worked with the power of the Millennium Items and the game commonly known as Duel Monsters to bring about the end of the Shadow Games, or the 'Shadow Wars' as they were known. At the end, the Pharaoh returned to his life beyond death and Yugi was hailed as the King of Games._

 _He thought his adventures were over, but the truth was that they were only just beginning…_

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Nineteen year-old Yugi Muto stood alone at the bedroom window of his room within the Kame Game Shop, his amethyst-coloured eyes half-closed while tears rolled down his cheeks, his hands gripped in fury as he tried not to let emotion overwhelm him. The reason for said emotion was because of the phone call that he had just ended with a lawyer in the United Kingdom whom had shared unfortunate news with the young duellist, news that was both grave and life-changing.

Ever since he had defeated Atem's spirit and sent him into the afterlife, Yugi had longed for the belief that he was finally free to enjoy a life where there were no weird Shadow Games or dark duellists wanting to destroy the world. A life where Yugi was hailed as the best, though there was an upside to that: without Atem, he was finally able to prove it to everyone by himself.

At that precise moment, however, as the phone call had ended and Yugi's trembling hands had actually dropped the phone onto the floor in a state of fear and shock, the King of Games actually wished that his partner…his friend was there with him. Even in spirit, Atem was always the voice of reason to Yugi and had been able to provide words of comfort, advice and friendly agreement or opinion when it mattered.

As he looked at the reflection of his pale skin and amethyst-coloured eyes, Yugi felt a smile tug at his lips as he could actually picture that his other self was actually standing right there beside him, arms folded with that smug smile of his on his face, his deep, powerful voice filled with amusement as he asked Yugi what was wrong and then did what he could to offer advice, if not condolence for what the young teen had just learned.

But that was all that it was now: a daydream that would never come true.

Yugi had lost a friend and now, he had lost the one thing that he had always tried to hold onto for years.

His brother, his _older_ brother, was dead…murdered by some dark force that had destroyed his family…well, technically that wasn't true.

His brother had an heir, a successor to his line, which also meant that Yugi had a nephew and, according to a will set down by said brother, it would fall to Yugi to raise his nephew as his own flesh and blood.

Staring at his reflection, Yugi sighed deeply before he whispered, "I know what needs to be done…I just wish that I knew why."

Silence was his answer, though Yugi _did_ feel a smile tug at his lips as he heard the voice of his former partner echo in his now-adult voice; gone was the somewhat high-pitched, whiny voice that had been weak and defenceless without Atem. Now, there was only strength in Yugi's voice, strength that came from the fact – amusing as it was – that his voice sounded like Atem, which made Yugi feel like his partner, his Yami, was still with him in some way.

That gave him the strength to keep going, if nothing else, he didn't want to make anyone feel like he had lost himself that day in the Ceremonial Battle; no, he would keep going for the sake of his partner.

'No,' thought Yugi, wiping his eyes as he mused, 'Not _just_ Atem; now, I do this for James too…because we lost the chance to know one another as brothers, but I won't take my nephew's family from him.'

Picking up the phone once again, Yugi took a deep breath as he dialled a number that had been in his mind for a while, the reason for the memorised number being the rocky, but civil friendship that Yugi had formed with the owner of the number.

Pressing dial, Yugi placed the phone to his ear where, before two rings had sounded on the other end, there was a click and Yugi heard the familiar hiss-like drawl of the owner of the number, "Yes Yugi, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help," replied Yugi, his eyes staring out of the window as a new day dawned over Domino City.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Travelling by jet was an experience in it of itself, but in Yugi's case, for someone that had been through hell and back again more times than he could count, he was a little surprised to feel the anxiety return to him as he glanced from the window to the figure sitting opposite him, their fingers linked together over their lips in a thoughtful expression.

"A brother?" asked the cool-toned voice of Seto Kaiba, rank number 2 in the Duelling Circles and Yugi's friend as well as semi-rival whenever they renewed their infamous battles with one another.

"Yes," replied Yugi, trying not to smile as he saw the familiar blue duster and dark clothes that Kaiba had once worn in Duellist Kingdom; he often preferred the flared-wings of the white overcoat, but when the CEO was on business, he showed it in his apparel. Since this was a legal matter, Yugi supposed that this was the reason for his quote-unquote friend going back to basics.

"How come you never told anyone?" asked the CEO, his dark-grey eyes fixed on Yugi as he spoke to him about what they were about to experience.

"Because he belongs to another world," replied Yugi, his lips turning upwards in a smirk as he added, "I had a hard enough time convincing you of our pasts being united, Kaiba; I highly doubt you'd believe in a whole world of, as you often put it, _mystic mumbo jumbo._ "

"You mean the magical world?" asked Kaiba, earning a raised eyebrow from Yugi while the Kaibacorp owner leaned back in his seat, his hand now resting against the side of his head in a contemplative gesture as he explained, "Ever since Industrial Illusions went fully corporate with the ideas of teaching others to learn the art of duelling, I had Pegasus tell me about this world. Apparently, he ran into some of their members when preserving…the Pharaoh's tomb in Egypt."

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he asked coolly, "Why would Atem's resting place need any further protection? Marik and Ishizu seem to have that down pretty well, don't they?"

Seto shrugged ruefully before he went on, "You know I try to stay away from the Ishtars and their beliefs in destiny as well as anyone else would: in any case, Pegasus came to me after he met these magic users and told me about the effect that our duel disks and electrical devices have on their protections. Since then, he's been trying to convince me to experiment with the power of magic to try and keep Duel Monsters between all races as well as beings, be they magical or otherwise."

"I didn't ask you for this favour because I want you to look at my nephew like a lab rat, Kaiba!" growled Yugi, his eyes actually flashing as he explained, "I asked you because you understand law and rights more than anyone else I know. I _would_ have asked Pegasus, but he's usually unreachable because he's testing some new card series or other. I swear, ever since he lost the Millennium Eye, he's become more business-like, but he's also become more…well…"

"Camp?" asked Seto, his lips turning upwards in a small smile as he added, "I can certainly agree with that one; either way, I'm not going to use your nephew as a lab rat for anything, Yugi. However, I _would_ appreciate any information that you can give me about his magic, if he has it himself."

"He might, he might not," reasoned Yugi, heaving a sigh as he mirrored Kaiba's former expression of linking his fingers over his lips while he leaned forwards in his seat as he went on. "I was barely a toddler when James and I were separated: apparently, what I am, a Squib as they called me, is frowned upon in some circles and so they sent me to Grandpa, who was actually Mother's Father, but he moved to Japan when he was young; you know how it is."

Kaiba just scoffed while Yugi went on, "James tried to keep in touch with me, but he eventually wound up going to a school where he learned about magic; at the same time, Grandpa introduced me to the Millennium Puzzle and I spent what felt like forever solving it. The next time I heard from my brother was after I started calling the Pharaoh Yami; he said that he was getting married and he wanted me there to be his best man…or one of them anyway."

"One?" asked Seto, earning a nod from Yugi.

"A friend of his named Sirius Black was the other, but he was chosen by Lily, his wife, while James asked her to let me be there, if anything, he wanted me to see that he hadn't forgotten his little brother…we're a year apart from one another," he added when Seto raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So what happened after that?" asked Seto, listening as Yugi told him more about his mysterious past.

"I returned to Japan and James became something called an Auror, but he made sure to keep in touch with me, especially since he was a little surprised and interested to learn about Atem," explained Yugi, earning another raised eyebrow from Seto that had him shrugging. "He's family, Kaiba; I trust him."

"You're talking to the wrong guy if you want me to agree that family can be trusted, Yugi," argued Seto, earning a soft laugh from Yugi as he asked, "How long has it been since you last spoke to him?"

"About a year or two," admitted the King of Games, "The last time…well, it was when he told me that his wife had told him that he was going to be a Father. Obviously, he wanted me to know because he wanted his son to know his Uncle more than James ever did, but I never imagined this."

"And now you're going back for him?" asked Seto, earning a slow nod from Yugi as he asked, "What's his name, then? I mean, he can't really be known as a Muto, can he?"

"No," admitted Yugi, wiping a stray tear from his eye while he smiled softly as he explained, "When Grandpa took me in, Mum and Dad agreed that it'd be safer for me to take Mum's old family name of Muto, so I did. As for James and my nephew, Harry as he's called, they're known by the family name of Potter: Harry James Potter, to be exact."

"And…what? You're going to do what your parents did?" asked Seto, actually smiling as he added, "The son of the King of Games: he'll be hounded everywhere he goes, you realise that, don't you?"

"Harry will keep his old name unless he expressly asks me to change it for him," explained Yugi, before he nodded in mutual agreement as he added, "You are right, though, Seto; since my fame's not exactly a secret, Harry will be a target for people clamouring to get close to me. I could ask Tristan and Joey to keep an eye on him, but I don't want to deprive him of family, so I'll just keep an eye on him."

"I could help you," argued Seto, earning a surprised look from his on-again-off-again rival as he went on, "My offices and my mansion are the most-secure places in the country, Yugi: with my bodyguards patrolling each area and the new holographic security systems putting my big three on watch as silent watchdogs…"

"More like watch-dragons," sniggered Yugi, but he listened as Kaiba went on.

"It's safe," explained the CEO, "And besides, he'll need someone other than you and the old guy to help him learn how to duel without simply relying on the Heart of the Cards."

"As long as he doesn't end up like you were the first time we duelled, I think I can allow that," sniggered Yugi, looking down at the chain around his neck as he added, "Because this time, I _don't_ have the Millennium Puzzle to use to open his mind."

"Don't worry," agreed Seto, smirking in agreement as he added, "As this current moment proves, things are _very_ different from back then."

Yugi just nodded in agreement before he straightened his posture as the announcement came over the tannoy that they were about to reach Heathrow Airport in London.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

The lawyer that supervised the business between Yugi and his family was a Mr Tyrone Stoker, a tall, but well-mannered man that spoke with a clear English-groomed accent – his many qualifications also adding that he was taught at Eton and Oxford – and, when he did business with Seto Kaiba of all people, he actually seemed to be honoured.

Though the honour only increased when he realised that Yugi was actually the same boy that many called the _King of Games_ , which was strange since Yugi was fairly certain that there wasn't a duelling region in the world that _didn't_ know his name. When Mr Stoker pointed out that his information from the _late Lord Potter_ had mentioned Yugi, it was by a first name and contact details and nothing else.

After filling out papers that seemed to appear as quickly as they then disappeared, Mr Stoker led Yugi and Seto into an adjacent room where a thin woman was standing with her back to what Yugi could see was a Moses basket with a blanket-wrapped bundle inside.

As soon as he stepped inside, however, Yugi actually coughed and gagged when a foul smell filled the air, earning a frown from the Duelling Champion as well as the KC CEO as he faced the woman. "Didn't you bother to see that he was properly changed and prepared for us?"

"What do I care about the little brat?" asked the woman, unaware of a steely, White-Lightning-like glare filling Seto's eyes as he heard her insult the child behind her. "Dumping him on our doorstep like we're just _meant_ to take care of him: I hated his Mother and if it wasn't for _you_ , you weirdo, I'd have left him in an orphanage."

"Rest assured that you wouldn't have even gotten out of the street before you thought about it," growled Seto, his tone startling Yugi, though he supposed that it had something to do with Seto's upbringing and the fact that he and Mokuba had been in an orphanage themselves.

"Whatever, just take him!" scowled the woman, taking the bundle and thrusting it into Yugi's hands; the fact that the infant was silent actually surprised the King of Games, but not as much as the fact that he smelled just as bad as a rotting corpse.

Before the thin woman had reached the door, Yugi gasped when Seto moved and, slamming the door to the office, he turned on the woman as he asked, "Where is Harry Potter?"

"He…" the woman began, but her eyes widened with revulsion when she saw Yugi peel back the covers to reveal a sickly sight: a large jar that was filled with what looked like fresh sewage and there, printed on a label on the front of the jar, was a laughing face and an obscene remark that didn't need repeating.

"Trust me, Madam," hissed Seto, once again surprising Yugi with his protective side as he asked, "I'm only going to ask _one_ more time and then you will be facing more than just mild prison time for wanton child abuse and neglect: where _is_ the boy?"

"In…in…in the car!" gasped the woman, earning a movement from Seto that surprised Yugi; one minute he was blocking the woman's escape, and the next thing anyone knew, he was out the door, his coat's tails billowing like the wings of his favourite Dragon Type monster as he flew out of the office.

Yugi, meanwhile, discarded the insulting display and, wiping his hands on a disinfectant-laced tissue, he asked in a calm voice, "You _really_ don't know who that man is, do you, Petunia Evans?"

"It's Petunia _Dursley,_ you weird-haired freak!" snarled the woman, earning a curt nod of agreement from Yugi as she added, "And I neither know nor care: you're all freaks to me, especially my whore sister and that mongrel brother of yours!"

" _That,_ " Yugi hissed, his eyes actually glowing once again as he told the woman, "Was Seto Kaiba, as in CEO and owner of Kaiba Corporation, former Duel Monsters Champion and, quite possibly, one of the wealthiest and most-resourceful men I know and you, Petunia, have just pissed him off! Do you actually think he'll let this slide?"

The woman, Petunia, suddenly went as white as a sheet as though the name had struck a chord; at the same time, Yugi clasped the chain that he wore around his neck in one hand as he told her, "Were times different, you probably wouldn't be standing here right now, but since they are, the only thing that I can do…"

He turned to Mr Stoker, whom looked as furious as Yugi and Seto felt as the King of Games went on, "Is request a restraining order on pain of imprisonment against the entire Dursley Family and my nephew. If they even _look_ at him wrong, then they will be arrested for this and, trust me, Mr Stoker, if necessary, I'll see them extradited to Japan where we're a _little_ less lenient on those who harm their young."

As Mr Stoker made a note for the request, the door opened and Seto returned, carrying a small boy in his arms; as soon as he saw the boy, Yugi's rage actually vanished as he saw the most-innocent-filled emerald-green eyes looking right at him underneath a small mop of wild black hair.

'That really _is_ a hereditary curse of our family,' sniggered Yugi as he thought about something his brother had once told him about the Potters and their hairstyles. At the same time, Yugi's eyes narrowed when he noticed a small lightning-bolt-shaped scar on the babe's brow; it seemed to be fresh, but as he looked at it, Yugi actually felt something stirring inside of him that he hadn't felt for some years now.

Time with Atem and learning of the mysteries and truths of the Shadow Games had given Yugi an alertness towards strange energies and magical powers and, whether it was simply the result of whatever had saved his nephew from the same fate as his parents or simply because Harry himself was magical, Yugi didn't know.

But there _was_ something that seemed to both surround and fill the small body of the young infant; something _ancient_ and, much like the Items themselves, it was also powerful.

As he took Harry from Seto, the eyes of the CEO still filled with rage as he glared at Petunia, only Yugi saw his nephew smile up at him as though he recognised the King of Games as family.

At the same time, however, Harry James Potter's emerald-green eyes changed into a whole-other colour altogether; a colour that seemed to prove that he had magic inside him as well as something… _more!_

Because when he'd smiled, Harry's eyes had become a vibrant, but almost-cold shade of _gold!_

"Did you…" Yugi began, but before he could get the attention of the others in the room, he saw his nephew's eyes return to the innocent emerald shade once more.

Anyone else might have thought that it was simply a trick of the light, but not Yugi.

 _Something_ was somehow infused with his nephew and, whether it was for good or for evil purposes, he didn't know, but there was one thing that he did know.

It was going to make raising this young duellist-to-be _very_ interesting indeed…

 **And so the adventure begins and, already, you might be able to figure out what it is that I've changed, but I hope that doesn't stop you enjoying the story; anyway, just what is it and how did it become part of Harry in the first place?**

 **Plus, with an upbringing filled with fans, fun and furious encounters as well as a CEO that seems to protect him before he even knows why, how will this change Harry when the world of magic catches up to him?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Yugi tries to figure out what sort of force has become his nephew's** _ **inner form**_ **while time passes and Harry starts to show signs of being just as potentially-fuelled as his uncle; also,** _ **it's time to duel**_ **as Yugi gives his nephew a gift: one that changes things for Harry as he learns about his parents and what he is to become…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	2. The Boy Prince

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Key Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Alexis; Eventual Jaden/Yubel

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Flamelily274: Eventually, yes, but I'm thinking of just going straight ahead to GX rather than have it eventually get there;**

 **DragonTamer01: I might just do that, but I have a plan of my own for the deck Harry has;**

 **Drae80: One based on the spirit inside of him, but also because it has to be my favourite deck type to use; besides, it'd be interesting to see our two protagonists use said type against each other;**

 **ShadowlordZane: Perhaps, but not for the moment;**

 _At the same time, however, Harry James Potter's emerald-green eyes changed into a whole-other colour altogether; a colour that seemed to prove that he had magic inside him as well as something…more!_

 _Because when he'd smiled, Harry's eyes had become a vibrant, but almost-cold shade of gold!_

" _Did you…" Yugi began, but before he could get the attention of the others in the room, he saw his nephew's eyes return to the innocent emerald shade once more._

Chapter 2: The Boy Prince

By the time that his nephew was six years old, Yugi found himself amused at how appropriate his final thought in the office of the lawyer had been: ever since that day, the King of Games had kept a close eye on his young ward and made sure that he was raised in the same family-filled life that Yugi himself had been raised in.

However, it didn't help all that much that Harry had Seto Kaiba as an honorary godfather; almost once a week, if not more during the holidays, Kaiba had Harry visit the mansion and get used to its surroundings. He even allowed Harry to see his legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons in their 'security' forms – as in the holographic projections that fired real White Lightning Lasers at the intruders – as he keyed the boy into the grounds so that he didn't wind up dragon food.

What it was that didn't help, however, was that Seto actually spoiled Harry whenever they were together: while Yugi was attending some fancy dinner or a duelling tournament or even an exhibition match, he left his nephew at the Kaibas and, while there, it was a case that Harry said jump and Seto's cold glare would ensure that the ones he spoke to asked _how high._

The only one that didn't fit into that master-servant relationship was Seto's younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba; instead, the Vice-President of Kaibacorp kept a close eye on Harry for Yugi's sake as well as keeping him entertained whenever Seto was out of the house.

In a way, as Seto told Yugi one summer's night, Mokuba had become an honorary brother to Harry despite their age difference and family name.

Outside of Seto's endless reign of gifts and treating Harry like the _Prince_ that he often joked the Potter Heir was, Yugi enjoyed as much time with his nephew as he could. Of course, by the time that Harry was three, news had reached the wrong ears that the King of Games was now an adopted Father and people were lining up to meet the Prince of Games.

Because of the promise that he'd made to give Harry as normal a life as he could, Yugi had Seto arrange it with Pegasus that the only company that could have any legal mentions of his nephew and the family time with Yugi was Kaibacorp's Media Conglomerate, which both Yugi and Pegasus had shares in, so they were involved in what was released and what was trashed.

Despite the spotlight that had been put on him as Yugi Muto's adopted son and his honorary godfather giving him free run of the Kaiba Mansion whenever he was there, Harry somehow managed to remain just as innocent and carefree as ever.

When he started going to school with other kids, it was a bit of a worry for Yugi because of how he would be targeted for being his nephew/adopted son – he hadn't shared the truth of Harry's relation to him with anyone except Seto, Pegasus and Harry himself.

However, to his surprise, Harry managed to avoid trouble and actually had a small group of friends at Domino Academy whom he spent his time with (1)

One of the things that did worry Yugi, however, was the golden-coloured eyes of his nephew: ever since he'd first seen them in the office, Yugi had watched and listened for any signs of trouble or mysterious _Shadow Realm-like_ powers that Harry might tap into. He still didn't know what force had become a part of his young ward, but he was always watching, though he kept his distance as he didn't want Harry to think that he was smothering him.

As soon as he started at school, Harry actually began to notice the colour of his eyes shifting whenever he was stressed, backed into a corner, angry or scared beyond normal means. Whenever that happened, things started to happen that he couldn't explain, such as the incident where he was able to move without moving; one moment he was in a classroom at the Academy and the next he was back at home, much to Solomon Muto's surprise.

When Yugi found out, he obviously punished his nephew, but not too harshly; he also contacted the Academy and apologised for the unannounced absence, making up a lie that said that Harry was taken ill and Yugi had sent someone to collect his kid.

Of course, as he'd stood at the door of Harry's bedroom on that same night, Yugi had kept a close eye on his nephew as he saw Harry's eyelids flickering with the signs of a dream. Whenever his eyes actually revealed themselves through the flickering, the King of Games saw gold in the colouring followed by a low moaning from Harry that seemed almost hurt.

By the time that Harry's seventh birthday came around, Yugi knew that he had to try and find answers, no matter what it meant;

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"It's been six years, Yugi; we still don't have any answers."

"There _must_ be something…anything," insisted Yugi, standing in his room and talking over the computer's webcam with the tanned figures of Marik and Ishizu Ishtar as well as the grey-haired, red-coat-wearing form of Maximillian Pegasus, creator of the game of Duel Monsters and another on-again-off-again friend of Yugi's.

"Perhaps this power, whatever it is, is more than we might understand," suggested Pegasus, his expression actually telling Yugi that he didn't believe his own theories. "It's not like young Harry-boy has a Millennium Item: they _are_ still sealed in the Pharaoh's Tomb, aren't they, Miss Ishtar?"

"That's right," replied Ishizu, her pale eyes filled with a mix of emotions as she saw Yugi put his head in his hands, a look of sorrowful defeat in his amethyst eyes. "I know that you want answers, Yugi, but I do not have the same perceptive advantages that I did when I wielded the Millennium Necklace; neither does Pegasus possess the mind-reading capabilities of the Millennium Eye, so other than the research that we have been performing and searching for because you asked us to, I don't see what else we could say to put your mind at ease."

"Even Shadi vanished after the Ceremonial Duel, so he's no use either," added Marik, his own voice edged by a firm sense of truth and hope that actually seemed to beat the sorrow he felt towards his friend. "And without the Pharaoh there, no matter how much you make us think of him these days, it's not something that you can ask him about either."

"Trust me, I _know_ ," sighed Yugi, before he sniggered as he muttered, "Even after all these years, my first instinct is to try and talk with Ya…I mean Atem about these worries of mine, but then I remember that he's not here anymore and…I just wish I knew what it was, guys; that's all. I mean, even Kaiba's looking into dim and distant theories, but so far…"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth before a bleeping sound echoed out of his computer; clicking on the active link, Yugi's eyes narrowed when he saw Seto Kaiba's face appear on screen, his grey eyes filled with a mix of relief and surprise as he explained, "Yugi, I think I've found it."

"Well why not share it with the rest of the class, Kaiba-boy?" asked Pegasus, earning a soft scowl from Seto as he moved his arm off the screen, undoubtedly filling his own screen with the rest of the cross-computer conference that was going on.

"Pegasus, I might have known," sighed the CEO, his eyes returning to the screen as he explained, "Listen, it seems a little…unusual to say the least, but I was looking at times since…since the Pharaoh and…and my…my…"

"Your past life," added Ishizu, earning a slow, but rather-forced nod of agreement from Seto.

"Yes, him," replied Kaiba, "I was looking at the times and conflicts that rose up since then and I found something: a reference to another dark power that was ironically referred to as the Light of Destruction."

Pegasus' eye widened while Marik closed his eyes with a look of dread; at the same time, Yugi looked to both his old friend and the Duel Monsters creator as he asked, "You've heard of this?"

"I thought that it was just a story," explained Pegasus, earning a thud from Yugi as he slammed his fists on the desk.

"And you didn't think it might have anything to do with Harry?" asked Yugi, his amethyst eyes glowing like they usually seemed to whenever he got really angry.

"Calm down, Yugi," argued Marik, his own eyes fixed on Yugi as he explained, "Even I didn't think that this story might have something to do with all this: it's not as infamous amongst the Tomb keepers as the Pharaoh's secrets, but it's still something that we were made aware of. If this _is_ the explanation that we've been waiting for, then I think that we can all agree that it's something surprising, but given it's _you_ who's a part of all this, we shouldn't be that surprised."

"I know, I know," drawled Yugi, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he mused, "Trouble seems to stick to me like a Spellbinding Circle, so…what's the story about this force, Seto?"

"It's old," replied Seto, his voice edged by a tone that suggested he was reading directly off of notes he'd made. "Probably as old as Egyptian lore, but anyway, there was once a time where the universe was split into darkness and light; the darker side of this force, referred to as The Gentle Darkness, was said to fill the universe, creating life and banishing the light away. However, after some time, the Light returned in a new form, calling itself the Light of Destruction, its objective being to conquer and control the Gentle Darkness and destroy all life."

"Another megalomaniac wanting to destroy the world, then?" asked Yugi, earning a nod from Seto before he sighed, "It must be Tuesday."

Pegasus just sniggered while Seto went on, "The heralds of the Gentle Darkness were said to band together in an attempt to protect the Darkness from the Light's power; to do this, one soul was chosen to be a sort of vessel for the Gentle Darkness. This vessel was then known from then on as the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness."

Something about the name seemed to give Yugi a chill that made his skin crawl, but he listened as Kaiba continued his explanation, "The legend goes that the Supreme King was a powerful being that could either be completely infused with the soul of his vessel or, in certain cases, he could dominate the soul and create a sort of Dark Side to the vessel…kind of like what Atem used to be like in the early days." (2)

Yugi shivered again while Pegasus asked it, "And what makes you suspect that this Supreme King is our little Harry-boy?"

"The eyes," replied Kaiba, "They're a sign of the King's powers: the golden eyes are a sign of the powers of the Gentle Darkness coming alive in its newest reincarnation: add to that the mysterious way that Harry once travelled from school to home within seconds and how he seems to have the same strength of duelling spirit that Yugi himself has and we have a pretty clear theory."

"However," added Marik, cutting off the train of thought as he explained, "Doesn't the legend also state that the Supreme King has a sort of guardian spirit? That he can actually bring duel spirits to life and command them to do whatever he wishes them to do."

"Yes," agreed Kaiba, looking again to Yugi as he went on, "If Harry does possess a guardian spirit, it hasn't yet revealed itself; however, another possibility could be that this guardian has also followed a reincarnation cycle."

"You mean they could be someone else?" asked Yugi, earning a slow nod from Seto before he asked, "How can we be sure?"

"I don't know," admitted the CEO, holding up his hands in defeat as he went on, "But Harry's eyes _do_ change colour whenever he's really angry or scared and, what usually follows matches the descriptions of the King's powers. I don't believe that Harry himself will fall to the dark power, but with you as his guardian and mentor, Yugi, he will certainly have an easy way to control that power."

"Two souls, one body; it certainly sounds like you, Yugi," agreed Marik, earning a smirk from Yugi before he went on, "Has Harry started to learn to duel yet?"

"Of course," sniggered Kaiba, earning a roll of the eyes from Yugi as he explained, "Though Yugi doesn't allow him to do it at the academy like most of the other kids do, Mokuba and I have been giving him a crash course when he's at the Mansion: not to give you a bigger head than your hair, Yugi, but he has talent that reminds me of you."

"Yugi's only his adopted Father, Kaiba," argued Marik, but Yugi just shrugged while Seto smirked; at the same time, the CEO's eyes seemed to light up as he looked back to Yugi.

"If you want him to prove himself, Yugi, then I might have a suggestion on a way to encourage him," explained Kaiba, earning a raised eyebrow from Yugi before he went on, "Kaibacorp is currently holding a Duel Monsters Card Creator Competition; you might have heard of it?"

"I remember you talking about it a few weeks back," agreed Yugi, his eyes narrowed as he explained, "Something about cosmic radiation being infused with the cards and teaching _life out there_ to duel, though I'm guessing it's more about those weird energies, right?"

"Right," agreed Kaiba, his lips turned upwards in an almost-sinister smile as he explained, "With that energy, anything can come out of the spirits and powers that can be awoken from the winning designs, but, aside from being a chance for wannabe duellists to show off their creativity, I'd also like to see the effects that otherworld forces _really_ have on Duel Monsters."

"Good thing Joey's not there; he'd have a field day if he heard you admit to supporting mystic forces," chuckled Marik, earning a stony glare from Seto as he continued talking to Yugi.

"Encourage Harry to enter the competition, Yugi," explained Seto, his words edged by amusement as he added, "Might be a bit biased of me, but what other power can you think of to help my honorary godson control his darker nature?"

"Are you saying that if Harry enters a card design for this competition, you'll send it up no matter who wins?" asked Yugi, earning a slow smile from Seto as he shook his head. "I'll talk to him, but it _is_ a little unfair, admittedly. In any case, if we're right about this force of his, this Supreme King, then we should also be wary of what he can do."

"I leave that part to you," argued Kaiba, before he closed the connection between their computers.

As Marik and Pegasus also ended their calls, Yugi sighed deeply as he wondered about the means that Harry would use to learn to control the power of the Supreme King.

If the legend was true, then it meant that Harry's life was only going to get more-interesting;

'Still,' wondered Yugi, removing several pieces of paper from his desk drawer for Harry to use in the task, 'Who is the guardian and what will they do to get back together with Harry if he really _is_ the Supreme King?'

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Wow, really: you…you mean it, Uncle?"

"I certainly do," replied Yugi, holding out a box that had a brand new KC Duel Disk inside; as he held it out to a clearly-excited Harry, Yugi then went on, "I think you deserve it for all the hard work you've been doing at school. Though I _am_ a little disappointed that you didn't tell me Kaiba's been teaching you about duelling."

Harry actually blushed and hung his head as he took the box from his guardian, his voice now low and filled with guilt as he explained, "I…I wanted it to be a surprise; cause…cause you're the King of Games and…and I didn't want you to be scared I'd let you down."

Even though the disappointment had come from the guardian side of him, Yugi couldn't help but feel guilty about how he'd spoken to his young ward.

Kneeling down, the young champion put a soothing hand on Harry's cheek before he lifted the boy's chin so that he was looking Yugi right in the eyes as he told him, "I could never be disappointed in you, Harry…and you couldn't let me down either. You're a brilliant little boy that's done so much to become a great person and you haven't let Kaiba's treatment of you turn you into some…well, some spoiled little rich kid. I couldn't be prouder of you even if I _were_ your Father."

Harry blushed again before he asked, "Erm…Uncle?"

"Hmm?" asked Yugi, rising up once again as he turned to retrieve his own Duel Disk and deck.

"Would…I mean, if it's all right and you're not busy, would…would you let me show you what Seto's been teaching me?"

"Oh?" asked Yugi, smiling fondly as he asked, "And how would you do that, Harry? You don't have…"

"It's…in a chest in my room," admitted Harry, earning a scoff from Yugi before he shook his head in amusement.

"Go on, then: meet me around the back of the shop in a few minutes, all right?"

As Harry nodded in agreement, Yugi was thankful that, as part of his new life and the way that Harry had been growing up, he'd installed a private duel field with a covered roof and windows. It was meant as a play area for Harry and his friends, but now that Harry was starting to show off what he'd learned, Yugi supposed that it was time for it to be used for what it was built for.

Thankfully, only those who could get through the door of the arena could actually watch the bout, so they'd be safe…especially if Harry actually managed to beat him.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at that thought…

One thing was certain; Kaiba wouldn't let him live it down if his own nephew and honorary son beat him in a duel.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Standing in the middle of the arena, dressed in his Battle City attire, Yugi seemed almost amused as he saw Harry walk into the arena through the back door of the game shop. What made him smile was because, despite his better efforts, Yugi could never stop his nephew dressing like the one that he owed his lessons to as well as the fact that he had saved him from a would-be trick by the people that had wanted to get rid of him.

In other words, Harry was dressed in an outfit that was almost-exactly like Seto Kaiba: from the dark clothes underneath the long duster to the windswept hair and the determined expression, he was more like Kaiba than Yugi might have thought possible. With his new Duel Disk on his arm, Harry looked just as ready as any duellist might be for the fight of his life.

After all, though he didn't say it out loud, the young boy knew that he was in for a duel that might never be compared in toughness against his uncle.

Yugi Muto _was_ the King of Games, after all.

"Are you ready, then?" asked Yugi, lifting his arm and activating his own Duel Disk as he explained, "We might be family, Harry, but that won't hold me back here."

"I…I wouldn't want you to, Uncle Yugi," replied Harry, taking his own place on the opposite side of the field and, activating his own disk, he actually surprised Yugi when a powerful wind actually seemed to rise up around him, buffeting itself against the King of Games and knocking his hair out of place at the same time.

"You have strength," muttered Yugi, moving to his own place on the field as he explained, "But let's see if it's enough: playtime is now over!"

"Let the games begin!" challenged Harry, using what Yugi assumed to be his battle cry as he stood tall and ready against the King of Games.

"DUEL!"

 **Harry: 4000/Yugi: 4000**

"Why don't you take the first move, Harry?" asked Yugi, drawing his first hand while Harry used his first Draw Phase.

Checking the cards in his hand, Harry smiled softly as he explained, "Okay then; to start, I place one card face down and summon out my Elemental Hero Ice Edge (800/900) to the field in attack mode!"

At his words, a part of the duel field opened up and, from within a field of white light, a small, child-like warrior appeared; he had blue-coloured skin with what looked like icicles covering most of his body as well as a helmet made of icicles that covered his head, revealing two pale-blue eyes that seemed to shine as the new creature faced Yugi.

"So," mused Yugi, smiling softly as he asked, "Your first deck is made up of the Elemental Hero archetype, is it? Interesting choice, Harry."

"I…I don't know why," admitted Harry, smiling despite the blush on his cheeks as he explained, "But, when Seto let me choose any cards I wanted to build my deck, these guys…they seemed to call out to me, is…is that okay?"

"It is, actually," replied Yugi, remembering what Seto and Marik had said about the King's spirit forming alliances with Duel Spirits. "It pays to have a strong bond with the spirits inside your cards, because then you'll always be able to rely on them: allow me to show you how!"

Drawing his first card, Yugi eyed his hand before he explained, "I place one card of my own face down and summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) and next, I activate the Spell Card Double Summon: with this, I am able to summon one additional monster this turn and I choose King's Knight (1600/1400) and, thanks to my Knight's special ability, I can now summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000) from my Deck in attack mode as well!"

Harry's eyes actually widened with fear as Yugi summoned out three monsters with one turn; each of them seemed to support the other with their strength as they stood like a royal procession, each of them facing Harry and his sole monster with a challenging expression to them.

"And now, Harry," added Yugi, his eyes shining with amused pride as he saw his nephew hold onto his strength despite the disadvantage that he was facing. "I'm going to give you _one_ turn to show me what you can do: make it count…I end my turn."

As Harry's fingers traced over his desk, preparing to draw his next card, his eyes closed as he tried to figure out a way around the three-way warzone that stood in his way. As he tried to think on it, however, Harry felt a strange, unusual energy build up in his fingers and, passing through his body, it made its way into his mind where it seemed to take hold of his voice.

"You…you shouldn't have let me go so easily, Yugi," drawled Harry, his voice strangely distorted while he held his hand over his deck, "Because I won't do the same."

Opening his eyes, Harry declared, "It's _my_ turn: I draw!"

As he drew his card, Harry was unaware of Yugi's eyes widening as he saw his nephew's eyes had changed colour; much like whenever Yugi used to become the Pharaoh, so too did Harry seem to change right before his eyes. His voice had deepened and become distorted by the power inside of him, his stance was more-confident than when it had been moments ago and, as he stared at his card, Yugi saw Harry's lips turn up in a smile that seemed to chill the King of Games right down to the bone.

'Is this…the Supreme King?' wondered Yugi, watching as Harry placed the card in his hand with the four others that he still had from the last round.

"For my move," explained Harry, his eyes filled with golden light that seemed to reflect the energy inside of him. "I activate my Ice Edge's special ability: by discarding one card to the graveyard, I can destroy one face down spell or trap card on your field."

He did just as he said before Yugi watched as Ice Edge's body started to glow, several of the icicles on his body now releasing spores of ice that rose into the air as Harry commanded, "Show him, Edge: go Ice Needle Burst!"

With a cry of ferocity, Ice Edge released the icy shards onto Yugi's side of the field, destroying the card that the King had set down, which was revealed to be the Trap Card Magic Cylinder, sending it straight to the graveyard, much to Yugi's amusement as he saw Harry's lips turn upwards in a new smile, this one of amusement.

"You let me take this round knowing I'd probably attack and so you set Magic Cylinder to trap me, which would have caused me to lose life points," explained the golden-eyed duellist, earning a nod of agreement from Yugi as he went on, "But now that's gone, so is your only chance of halting my assault as I now activate the special ability of the monster I discarded…"

As he said the words, Harry's graveyard seemed to glow before a dark-skinned creature appeared as a spirit in front of Harry's graveyard, much to Yugi's shock as he asked, "Necroshade? But that means that for this turn, you can…"

"Summon out a high-level Elemental Hero without a sacrifice, yes," replied Harry, holding the card he'd chosen in his hand as he explained, "And I have just the card needed to put a dent in your life points, Yugi: rise, Elemental Hero Blade-Edge (2600/1800) and next, my Elemental Hero Ice Edge attacks you!"

"Erm, Harry," argued Yugi, "You might want to reconsider that: after all, my three knights are more powerful than your Ice Edge."

"Maybe," agreed Harry, "However, because I activated his special ability in this round, my Ice Edge can attack you directly: go Ice Edge, attack with Ice Needle Barrage!"

This time, Ice Edge leapt into the air and, throwing both of his arms forwards, he released several larger icicles from his body, each of which shot right past the three Knights and struck Yugi, dealing first blood in the duel and actually surprising the King of Games.

 **Harry: 4000/Yugi: 3200**

"I told you that you shouldn't have done that," argued Harry, smiling with a sense of purpose and strength as he went on, "And now I'll show you why: Elemental Hero Blade-Edge, take down Queen's Knight with Slice and Dice Attack!"

Charging forwards, Blade-Edge's sharp blades cut straight through the weakest of the three knights, earning another cry from Yugi as his life points were hit once again.

 **Harry: 4000/Yugi: 2100**

"And now," finished Harry, "I end my turn: so, come on, Yugi, what are you going to do now?"

With an amused laugh, Yugi straightened himself up as he remarked, "You certainly have the duelling banter down, Harry: nice work on the unexpected move. Admittedly, if I _had_ attacked you with my Knights in the last round, I would have won this duel…but then again, I haven't forgotten about your face down, which I'm guessing is meant to stop me somehow, so let's see. It's my move."

Drawing his own card, Yugi eyed the newcomer before he smiled as he explained, "I was hoping to hold off on this before you were ready, but time waits for no duellist: so, I sacrifice my King's Knight to summon out one of the highlights of my Deck: Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and next, I activate the magic of Sage's Stone!"

Harry still seemed to observe the move with a quiet contemplation as Yugi revealed the card that he'd drawn, which was Sage's Stone, but it also left the King of Games with one card in his hand.

"When the Dark Magician Girl is on the field and Sage's Stone is activated," explained Yugi, smiling as he grabbed his deck before he leafed through it for the right card, "It allows me to automatically summon out the card that many claim to be the highlight of my Deck: come forth, my mighty friend: Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode!"

Now Harry's eyes widened with actual delight as he saw the power of the stone illuminate the field before, in a blaze of violet energy, the purple-clad legend of his Uncle's deck appeared on the field. At the same time that he did so, however, Yugi then noticed that Harry's eyes had gone back to emerald-green; almost as though the sight of the legendary spellcaster had somehow allowed Harry to regain control of his senses.

At the same time, Yugi then smiled as he explained, "I gave you one turn to try and stop me, Harry, but now, it seems that I must do what is necessary to show you the real meaning of a duel: so, Dark Magician, attack Hero Ice Edge with Dark Magic Attack!"

Thrusting his staff forwards, the magician released a burst of black energy that cut clean through Ice Edge, dealing damage to Harry's life points and, at the same time, showing Yugi that it was his nephew he was facing and not the spirit inside of him as Harry actually cried out; whereas, had it been the Supreme King inside of him, he probably would have brushed it off as nothing.

 **Harry: 2300/Yugi: 2100**

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Yugi, watching as his nephew slowly staggered to his feet, his eyes still emerald-green, but he was smiling.

"Wow!" gasped the seven year old duellist, "So _that's_ what that attack feels like: guess I'll have to watch out for it, but…for now, I activate my Trap: Hero Signal!"

Yugi just smiled as the face-down that Harry had set in Round One rose up, revealing a spotlight that held a black letter H in its centre.

"Thanks to you destroying my Hero Edge," explained Harry, coughing slightly as the dust finally settled from the attack by Dark Magician, "I can now summon out one Elemental Hero from my hand or my deck and I choose my Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) in defence mode!"

At Harry's command, a blue-armoured hero with silver highlights seemed to launch from the signal onto Harry's side of the field where he hunched himself down, his arms crossed over in the usual defensive stance.

"However," added Harry, still smiling through his pain as he explained, "My Stratos has a power all his own too; when he's summoned, either normally or through an effect, I can add one monster with Hero in its name from my Deck to my hand, but I'm not showing you which one it is. You'll have to wait and see."

As Yugi watched, Harry shuffled through his deck and drew one card out of it; as he placed the new card in his two-card hand, making three cards in his hand to Yugi's one.

"That won't stop my attack, Harry," argued the King of Games, giving the command as he exclaimed, "Dark Magician Girl, take down Stratos: Dark Burning Attack!"

As the pink energy flew from DMG's staff, striking down Stratos, Yugi actually smiled as he went on, "It was a good plan using defence mode considering that neither my Jack's Knight nor my Dark Magician have the strength to combat your Blade-Edge, but that's all that it was, Harry: a single move. For now, speaking of moves, I place one card face down and end my turn."

'Another trap card, no doubt,' thought Harry, drawing his next card before he explained, "For my move, I summon out a new hero, one that Seto had Mr Pegasus create just for me: Yugi, say hello to Elemental Hero Marauder (2000/1000) and next, I activate his special ability!"

Even Yugi was impressed as he watched the new hero rise onto the field; it looked like a human warrior, but this warrior was clad in the skin of what looked like an elder stag, the horns of the stag attached to the chest and waist of the new hero like a set of throwing knives.

 **(Elemental Hero Marauder: ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: Once per turn, if you have another** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **on the field, you can summon one** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **from the Graveyard. If you activate this effect, neither this card nor the summoned monster can attack this round.)**

"And with his special power," explained Harry, unaware of a reminiscent look filling Yugi's eyes as he realised why the stag reference looked so familiar. "And because Hero Blade-Edge is in play, I can now summon one Elemental Hero from my graveyard: welcome back, Hero Stratos!"

Once again, the blue-armoured warrior rose up, though this time, he was in attack mode while Harry went on, "That activates his special ability and so, I draw one Hero from my deck, but that's okay, because as you always taught me, Uncle, I have to watch my cards and I have done."

"How so?" asked Yugi, smiling warmly as he saw Harry's eyes shine with bright emerald-coloured determination.

"Because," replied Harry, "I activate my Fusion card: Poly…Poly…merry…sation! Yes, Polymerisation!"

'Big word for a little kid,' thought Yugi in amusement, watching as the fusion card rose up, its design more like the swirling vortex artwork that Industrial Illusions had created rather than the two-monster artwork of the card in Yugi's deck.

"And with my fusion card's special power," explained Harry, indicating Stratos as he explained, "I fuse Elemental Hero Stratos with the Elemental Hero Wildheart that I added to my hand with his effect to summon out my mighty Elemental Hero Great Tornado (2800/2200) to the field in attack mode!"

A violet wind suddenly blew across the field as Stratos' energy combined with Wildheart's; the end result was a green-skinned creature with amber-coloured highlights and a raggedy-looking bluish-green cape swirling around his body; his hands and shoulders seemed to have circular-shaped instruments that were the source of the wind and, as he appeared, the new monster stared intently at Yugi's field.

At the same time, Yugi's eyes widened when he saw Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl _and_ Jack's Knight all lose some attack points; half of them, to be exact.

 **Dark Magician:** _ **1250/**_ **2100**

 **Dark Magician Girl:** _ **1000**_ **/1700**

 **Jack's Knight:** _ **950/**_ **1000**

"Wonder what happened?" asked Harry, a smug tone in his voice as he explained, "Then I'll tell you; thanks to Great Tornado's special ability, when he's summoned, all monsters on your side of the field _lose_ half their attack strength, which means that I have more than enough firepower to end this duel right now!"

Yugi noticed Harry's eyes glance towards the face down card that the King had set, but since this was probably going to be the only chance that he had against his uncle, Harry was willing to take the chance. "Elemental Hero Blade-Edge, take out the Dark Magician with Slice and Dice Attack!"

As Edge charged forwards, Yugi's hand slipped towards the activation switch of his disk; if he activated his card, Harry would lose his only real defence against Yugi's onslaught and that would mean that Yugi would win the duel. On the other hand, the young boy had asked Yugi for this chance to prove his mettle and, as Yugi could see from the battle here, he was more than capable of turning into a great duellist, possibly even the next King of Games in due time.

With a fond smile, Yugi moved his hand away and watched as his prize monster was cut down by the Elemental Hero, reducing his life points even more.

 **Harry: 2300/Yugi: 750**

"And now," added Harry, "Great Tornado, take out the Dark Magician Girl with Whirlwind Wipeout!"

Spinning around much like a great tornado that he was named for, the elemental hero swerved his way towards Dark Magician Girl, his firepower taking out the last of Yugi's life points while Harry, smiling only slightly as though he recognised what his Uncle had done, announced, "Game over!"

"Indeed it is," agreed Yugi, watching as the holograms vanished before he added, "A good duel, Harry; I see now that I was wrong keeping you from this. Keep your deck and your disk and go out there and make me proud."

As Yugi deactivated his disk, however, he was surprised when Harry suddenly ran across the field and snagged the card that he would have been the victim of had Yugi used it. To his surprise, it was a trap that showed a human spewing flames into the air; as he read the information, Harry's eyes widened even further when he saw the card that remained in Yugi's hand.

"You…you could have won the duel, Uncle!" gasped Harry, holding up the card that Yugi hadn't activated as he explained, "With Soul Shield, you could have stopped me from attacking again for only half your life points, but then, on your next turn, you could have unleashed…"

"But I didn't," Yugi cut in, holding up the remaining card in his hand as he told Harry, "An old friend once told me that some cards aren't worth playing, especially not when you showed me more than enough reasons for me to know you're ready to become a great duellist."

"But…it's an Egyptian God Card!" gasped Harry, looking to the card in question:

Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000)

"And, if it were a real duel, I _would_ have used it," explained Yugi, returning the card to his deck as he added, "But given how your body reacted to the Dark Magician's attack, it was my decision that you weren't ready to take on and feel the power of an Egyptian God. Maybe next time, but not now, Harry."

Here, he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder as he added, "No matter what it is between us, I will _always_ put your health first, even if we are opponents: so, for now, you're going to toughen yourself up so that you can withstand the force of monsters just as powerful, if not more than my Egyptian God Card, understand?"

Harry nodded, though Yugi could tell that he was disappointed; with a gentle smile, the young duellist then lifted Harry's head so that he could meet his gaze as he added, "That _doesn't_ mean that there isn't room for a rematch in future, you know?"

Harry's smile lit up Yugi's life once again, though he was still a little worried about what he'd seen in the duel: Harry had awoken the power of his _other side_ and relied on it to stand strong against the assault by the King of Games.

If that meant that the King's spirit was slowly infusing with Harry, then maybe it was a good thing that Yugi introduced Harry to the pressures of a real duel.

If anything, it might help him understand the same thing Yugi had done in Duellist Kingdom: that there was another spirit inside of him and, if they worked together, then there was nothing that they couldn't do.

Only time would tell, but still, it didn't stop Yugi worrying…

 **Chapter 2 and Harry has experienced his first taste of battle, but will Yugi be able to help him work with his spirit as well as the King of Games worked with Atem?**

 **Also, what is Kaiba planning by allowing Harry a free pass to the 'card creation' competition and what'll happen if/when another winner of said competition meets the vessel of the Supreme King?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry experiences the power of his other side for himself when he meets an unusual, but friendly young man: his name? Jaden Yuki; plus, in experiencing the power, Harry refuses to let the spirit of the King control him, so…hmm…let me think: how can they settle this dilemma?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **I don't know if the school actually has a name, but I used this one because it seemed simple enough;**

 _ **AN (2)**_

 **This is a reference to the alleged Season 0 when Yami used to challenge his opponents to 'Shadow Games' rather than duel them;**


	3. The Other Me

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Key Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Alexis; Eventual Jaden/Yubel

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **DragonTamer01: Well I don't know about obsolete, because I** _ **do**_ **have an idea for Harry's past to catch up with him, but I appreciate your opinions, my friend;**

 **Notasavior: Yes, but in anime, the duellists always – sometimes, anyway – react to high-powered attacks and damage to their life points;**

 **Flamelily274: Who knows? Either way, this was the idea that I had when I first came up with the story: after all, that's why they call it Fan Fiction;**

 **ShadowlordZane: You must be psychic, my friend: that's exactly what I had in mind;**

 _As Harry nodded in agreement, Yugi was thankful that, as part of his new life and the way that Harry had been growing up, he'd installed a private duel field with a covered roof and windows. It was meant as a play area for Harry and his friends, but now that Harry was starting to show off what he'd learned, Yugi supposed that it was time for it to be used for what it was built for._

 _Thankfully, only those who could get through the door of the arena could actually watch the bout, so they'd be safe…especially if Harry actually managed to beat him._

 _Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at that thought…_

 _One thing was certain; Kaiba wouldn't let him live it down if his own nephew and honorary son beat him in a duel._

Chapter 3: The Other Me

After the battle with his Uncle, Harry actually seemed to take Yugi's advice about getting stronger to heart;

Aside from the odd duel at home, which tested his strength, his skills and his ability to think on his feet, Harry also got permission from Yugi to start duelling at Domino Academy and, while he became a real rising star at the school, Harry was also informed of a future that he had been given because he was so into becoming a great duellist.

When he turned 15, he would be able to take the entrance examination that would give him full access to Kaibacorp's infamous duel school, otherwise known as Duel Academy. For now, Harry had time to build his ideal deck as well as create one or two others for extra decks to use to give his opponents reasons to think on their feet.

It was when he learned about Duel Academy that Yugi also told Harry about the competition that Seto had _advised_ the young boy to enter; of course, to hide the obvious _favouritism_ being shown by the CEO, Seto told Yugi that he would choose another winner and explain to the fans that he'd found a joint-first-prize winner.

As Yugi had expected, Harry took up the challenge with the excitement and anticipation of a child, but, at the same time, he didn't just create the first thing that came into his head.

At one point, Yugi went into Harry's room to tell him dinner was ready and, to his amusement, Harry's wall was _littered_ with pictures, notes and marked photograph images of several Duel Monsters including, to the King of Games' surprise, the Dark Magician as well as images of the Blue Eyes White, Ultimate and Shining Dragons.

"Planning something powerful, are you?" asked Yugi when he saw Harry scribbling notes on another piece of paper.

"Not only powerful, Uncle," replied Harry, leaning back in his seat and craning his neck to relieve some of the tension his activities had built up. "I also want to make sure that I create a card design that will always keep my opponent guessing, even if I continue to use the cards over and over again."

"Well like I usually tell people when I use the big guy," explained Yugi, indicating the image of the Dark Magician that Harry had plastered to his wall, "You know a good magician never reveals his secrets: anyway, dinner's going to be in about five minutes, so finish what you're doing and come and join me."

"Yes sir," replied Harry, but when Yugi left, he missed the look of newfound inspiration that filled the boy's emerald-green eyes, though, for a moment, those green eyes flashed gold as Harry reached for a new piece of paper and began a whole new set of notes and images.

He unfortunately missed dinner that night, but Yugi didn't mind;

If there was one thing that he had always prided his nephew on, it was his ability to work towards a task to the completed stage or until he realised that he had no other choice than to surrender.

In a way, though Yugi never told Harry this, his nephew reminded the young King of his – Harry's – Mother.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

 _ **The following summer**_

A large crowd of people had gathered in front of the awards' podium in front of Domino City's Kaibaland branch, more than half of those whom were gathered being competitors in the KC Card Creator Competition while the rest were reporters, guardians, and security detail.

At the head of the crowd, much to the delight of the spectators, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Maximillian Pegasus all stood behind a single podium, the CEO being the one at the microphone as he cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon to you, fellow duellists and future champions," announced Seto, his eyes taking in the sight of every man, woman and child in the crowds as he explained, "Today, we announce the winner of my company's Card Design Tournament and, before we get to it, I want to personally offer my thanks and gratitude to each and every person in the crowd whom submitted their applications. It has been a long and tiresome detail to personally choose the winner, especially since there were so many ideas that I would actually look forwards to going up against."

Here, he allowed a moment for the crowd to laugh at his remark while Seto himself just smiled as he went on, "Now, as we speak, the winning designs have been sent off to Industrial Illusions for final creation and, here today, I am here to offer the grand prize to the winner. An all-access VIP pass to the satellite launch as well as lunch with me and my two companions here _and_ a free pass to the Industrial Illusions card creation suite to see the winning design being made into a card in the first place!"

There were several gasps and shocked whispers from Kaiba's announcement, though the CEO went on as he told them, "Now, out of the _thousands_ of entrants that my company received, I managed to actually narrow down the numbers to just two future champions: since both ideas were of mutual benefit and interest to the future of duelling, I had a meeting with both Yugi and Pegasus here and we agreed to split the prize with these two lucky winners."

Once again, curious whispers and a few worried, even jealous glances seemed to fill the crowd as Seto passed the stage to Yugi, who cleared his throat as he addressed the crowds, "The first winner of the competition is a young man whose ideas actually intrigued me and, between you guys and me, I almost hope I _don't_ meet this kid anytime soon in the field of battle."

More laughs followed Yugi's statement as he asked, "Now, could a Mr Jaden Yuki please come up to the stage and collect his prize?"

Cheers and applause followed Yugi's words and, from within the crowd, a shocked, almost-crying young man walked to the stage; his hair seemed to be two-tone in colour, both of them different shades of brown. His eyes were also a dark shade of brown while his face was actually pale from shock, though that didn't stop the excitement showing on his face as he shook hands with Seto, Pegasus and, of course, the King of Games himself.

"Now," continued Pegasus once Jaden had stood aside, seemingly protected by the two legendary duellists – and enjoying each moment of it judging by the star-struck expression on his face – while the creator of the game took the microphone.

"Our second winner is a young man whom I think has the same potential as each and every one of you out there; his ideas were certainly…unique, if nothing else, but I hope you can still join me in congratulating him: so, congratulations and the first prize goes to Mr Harry Potter!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

While many people cheered him winning the competition, there were actually those amongst the crowd that glared at Harry and actually booed his victory; as the young boy was escorted to the stage by Seto's security force – at Seto's request since Yugi would already be on stage with him and Pegasus – several people actually started throwing wads of paper at Harry and jeering at him.

"He's a cheat!"

"That's Yugi's son!"

"He probably bought his way into it!"

"What a crock!"

"It's a fix!"

"He shouldn't have been allowed to enter."

"That's enough!" exclaimed Seto, silencing the crowds, though there were still those whom glared at Harry and actually tried getting to him, except for the security detail blocking them as the emerald-eyed boy reached the stage. Unlike the crowds, Yugi was proud, Pegasus was beaming and even the other winner, Jaden, was applauding and smiling with a friendly air.

As Harry reached the stage where he shook hands with Pegasus and received a warm hug from Yugi, Seto went on, "For those whom are jeering and actually believe that I would be so corrupt with my own company's creation, you might be interested to know that the _only_ one that has actually chosen it as the second joint-winner is Pegasus himself! Neither Yugi nor myself had anything to do with this decision; until I opened the envelope this morning and saw the names myself, I had _no_ idea that Harry was in any way entering or winning this competition."

As several people actually cried out with negative remarks, Harry saw Seto's glare become White-Lightning-like before he drew his Duel Disk, activating it with a flourish as he added, "If anyone doubts me, I am more than willing to defend myself the old-fashioned way!"

Given that Kaiba was a rank number 2 in the world and the fact that the World Champion was also on-stage with him, the majority of the naysayers actually backed down while some of the others stormed off in a huff.

Once the crowd had calmed down again, Seto returned his attention to both Harry and Jaden as he explained, "As CEO of Kaiba Corporation, I would like to offer my personal congratulations to both of you."

While Jaden blushed, Harry smiled softly and nodded curtly before, to the delight of most of the people in the crowd – including several of them that had called out accusations of cheating – the young boy held out his hand to Jaden as he explained, "Congratulations, Jaden: I'm sure your ideas will make a great deck!"

"Err…thanks, Harry," replied Jaden, accepting the hand; as soon as he did so, however, both boys gasped and, at the same time, Yugi and Kaiba both saw Jaden and Harry's eyes _both_ change colour.

Harry's eyes flashed the familiar shade of gold that the three adults were used to discussing while Jaden's actually seemed to become as diverse as the shades of his hair; one eye became a bright, almost-fiery shade of orange while the other became a cool, watery shade of teal, though both eyes were filled with an eerie glow.

Thankfully, the crowds didn't seem to notice since Yugi was shielding Harry from view in case any more naysayers decided to try and make something of his nephew winning the competition.

As Harry's eyes returned to normal, he actually gulped as he asked, "Who…who _are_ you? I…I feel like I should know you, but…but it's strange…"

"I know what you mean," replied Jaden, his own eyes returning to their natural hazel-like colour as he added, "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," argued Harry, before he released his hand from Jaden's as he added, "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," agreed Jaden, before he shrugged as he added, "Anyway, well done again, Harry: I hope that I get the chance to see your new deck in action one day: that'd be totally sweet!"

"Until then, Jaden!" laughed Harry, both of them now clasping their hands in a gesture that was almost like two old friends agreeing to a showdown for the ages, which they both agreed that it was probably going to be.

All the while, the crowds cheered and even Yugi and Seto looked amused by the friend-rival atmosphere that seemed to surround the two boys.

One sole thought seemed to echo in the minds of both Yugi and Seto as they saw the two part ways;

'We chose the _right_ winners…even if Harry was already a shoo-in.'

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"That…was…the _best_ day ever!"

Yugi just laughed as he carried Harry into bed, laying his nephew down after having to take him out of the car that Seto had provided for the day of prizes and amazement that was shared by Harry and Jaden. Exhausted from the day's events, including the excitement of meeting his own friend and on-again-off-again rival – the same relationship Yugi and Kaiba had – Harry had fallen asleep with his head in Yugi's lap on the ride home, but as the King of Games had carried his nephew to his room, Harry had woken, though he didn't ask Yugi to let him down.

Placing Harry's covers over his lean frame, Yugi pressed a fatherly kiss to Harry's brow before he stroked two locks of the young boy's black hair away from his emerald-green eyes as he asked, "So, do you actually think that you and Jaden are going to be the next Me Vs. Kaiba, Harry?"

"I…I don't know why," admitted Harry, snuggling into his covers as he enjoyed the warmth that they provided, "But…it's like I could…I could _sense_ it in him. He seems to be a nice kid and…and I hope we can be friends one day, but…but when we meet again, I'm going to challenge him myself."

Yugi just laughed before he gasped when Harry asked, "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Dad?" asked Yugi, actually shocked and honoured at the same time by how Harry had called him by such a respective, responsible title – even if it _was_ accidentally.

As Harry blinked, he actually gulped before he added, "I…I'm sorry, Yugi; I…I don't know why I said that…"

"No," argued Yugi, his hand stroking through Harry's black hair while the eight-year-old boy actually seemed to become calm again as Yugi told him, "I don't mind, Harry, but…that _is_ the first time you've called me that; is that…I mean, would you like me to be that to you?"

"I…I know you're my Uncle," admitted Harry, letting out a yawn before he went on, "But…but you've been like a Dad to me and…and I don't really remember my _real_ Dad, so…I know my surname's Potter, but I've always felt like your son; is…is it okay for me to keep calling you it?"

With a fond smile that actually showed his consent as well as his care for the young boy lying in the bed, Yugi nodded as he told him, "I would consider it an honour, Harry, though I think you can keep James' surname as that is who you are."

"Okay, Dad," agreed Harry, earning a warm smile from Yugi that actually had the King of Games wiping his eye to clear away a tear.

"Now," asked Yugi, looking back to his adopted son as he asked, "What is it you want to ask me, Harry?"

"You…you remember the stories you used to tell me?" asked Harry softly, earning a slow nod from Yugi as he went on, "About…the Pharaoh and how you and him were the same person with…with two…two souls inside you?"

"Both of which worked through my Millennium Puzzle, yes, I remember," answered Yugi, watching as Harry shifted himself so that he was sitting up in bed rather than lying down.

"I…I hope this doesn't scare you," explained Harry, his voice edged by a familiar sense of curiosity that Yugi remembered speaking to Téa with when she had asked about his dual identity. "But…but sometimes, when I've been duelling, I…I get myself into this…this place where…it feels like I'm not me anymore."

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he asked, "How do you feel, Harry? When you're…this other you?"

"Older," admitted Harry, before he laughed as he explained, "And stronger…tougher too, Dad; like…like I'm so strong that I won't let anyone put me down. But…but sometimes, I…I kind of feel…I don't know…evil?"

Taking his son's hands in his, Yugi sighed before he told him, "You are _not_ evil, Harry James Potter; now, I'll admit that, when I first started out with the Pharaoh, I didn't even recognise him taking me over. It always felt like I was duelling and, before then, I wouldn't remember him taking me over, but in time, I came to trust in his power and, eventually, I was even able to speak to him."

"So…do you think that there's another me inside of me?" asked Harry curiously, earning a soft smile from his adopted Father as he shrugged.

"I don't _think_ there is, Harry," explained Yugi, still holding Harry's hands in his as he went on, "I _know_ there is!"

Harry's eyes widened, "How?"

Adjusting his position so that he was comfortably sat on Harry's bed, Yugi heaved a sigh before he told his son, "It's a long story…"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

In another part of the city, eight-year-old Jaden Yuki had just finished getting out of the shower and getting himself ready for bed when, as he closed the door to his room, the brown-haired boy was aware of a loose breeze blowing through his fringe. At the same time, as Jaden crossed the room to his drawers, he caught a flash of his reflection in the desk mirror.

Seeing the dual-coloured eyes actually made him smile as he asked, "I wondered when you might want to talk, Yubel: is this about what happened with that Harry kid?"

' _That Harry kid is more than he appears, Jaden,_ ' replied a female voice before Jaden straightened himself up and, looking into the mirror on his desk, he saw a figure that, in another lifetime, might have actually frightened him if not others.

She was humanoid in appearance, though there were some more-than-obvious inhuman features;

For one, her skin was paler than most humans and, though most of her body was covered in dark clothes, there were still parts of her skin that were exposed, such as her abdomen and one of her legs. She also had dual-coloured hair that was one-part white and one-part purple as well as lips that were blue in colour and two eyes that were the same shade as the eyes Jaden had shown when him and Harry had shook hands; one was teal and the other was orange, though this female also had a third eye in the middle of her forehead that was sickly-yellow with a blood-red iris.

Behind the female's back, two large demonic-like wings seemed to sprout right out of her back and wrap around both her and Jaden as she stood behind him, her form almost shielding him while keeping watch over him as she smiled at his curious expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden, turning his head so that he could look upon the spirit that only he could see; she was his oldest friend, his most-trusted guardian and his closest ally; her name was Yubel and, though Jaden had always seen her as a friend, he had always thought of her as something more. "Is he…do you think he's like us? You know; with how your spirit lives inside my soul?"

' _I don't live inside your soul, my sweet Jaden,_ ' argued Yubel, her voice eerily musical, if not distorted, though there was a hint of warmth and care towards Jaden in her words. ' _I am infused with you; reborn in your body as I was by your side in your past life. I told you this story a thousand times._ '

"And I never get tired of hearing it," laughed Jaden, sitting down on his bed while Yubel seemed to drift like a ghost next to him, "You've always been here for me, Yubel and I'll never forget the promise you said that my past-self told you. I will always be here for you, Yubel, though I don't know about love; I mean, I'm just a kid."

' _I know you are, my love,_ ' agreed Yubel, smiling warmly as she went on, ' _But you see, if I am right about that boy, it is possible that Harry is the one that we've been searching for._ '

Jaden's eyes widened, "You…you mean he's…he's the Supreme King? But I thought you once told me that you thought I was the King?"

' _I thought that you were given that we were together, my little one,_ ' replied Yubel, now sitting down on Jaden's bed with him, though her ghostly form didn't even crease the sheets as she explained, ' _But when you embraced me for the first time rather than fearing what I was, I knew that this was wrong. It is strange; this has never happened before, but now that we have found the King's reincarnation, we have to try to do what we can to help him._ '

"Save the world, you mean?" asked Jaden, earning a nod from Yubel before he asked, "How…how do we do that?"

' _I have a way, my Jaden,_ ' explained Yubel, before she reached up a hand and placed it against his cheek as she added, ' _But I would need your trust that I am doing this for both of us: once we are both sure that Harry is who we think he is, I will reveal myself once again, but, in the meantime, I want you to do something for me._ '

"What?" asked Jaden.

Placing her hand against his heart, Yubel whispered, ' _I want you to forget me, Jaden…just for now…grow as a young duellist and wield the power of your Deck, but…until we can be sure, you have to forget that I am a part of you; can you do this for me?_ '

Jaden's eyes actually widened while his heart stopped inside his chest as he asked, "What will happen to you?"

' _I will spirit myself deep into what's known as your soul room,_ ' explained Yubel, her voice soft, but as warm as it always was whenever she talked with Jaden. ' _Until we reunite and begin to help Harry out, I will be nothing more than a card to you, Jaden. You will retain your ability to see and understand the voices of spirits, but you'll merely see it as a funny thing rather than the Guardian power you have inside you._ '

Jaden lowered his eyes as he muttered, "But…I don't want to lose you, Yubel; I…I care about you a lot."

' _And I you, my love,_ ' replied Yubel, brushing her ghostly hand through Jaden's hair as she told him, ' _But if the wrong forces get wind of the King's power and that I am truly by his side, it could doom this world. I will always be watching you, Jaden, and I will always be with you, but, until the time is right, please…say you'll do this._ '

Jaden wiped his eyes as he swallowed hard before he told her, "I…I love you, Yubel…"

' _And I you, my little guardian…_ '

"Do it."

Jaden's world was filled with golden-coloured light and then he knew no more…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, his eyes flickering between green and gold as he tried to sleep through the pain and realisations that his Dad had told him about.

A king lived in him?

And not just that, but this was a King that saw him as a vessel for him to control?

Why?

Because the world needed saving?

Harry was just a kid; how was he supposed to save anyone or anything?

As he felt his mind slip further and further into unconsciousness, Harry also felt his mind explode with a sense of energy and power that made him draw his comforts from somewhere deep inside himself.

' _Harry…_ '

Snapping his eyes open, Harry looked around: he was no longer in his bedroom in his home; instead, he was standing at the foot of what looked like a long, winding stairway inside a strange, blue-coloured area. Looking around, the young duellist was aware of something eerie, if not old about the design; it was like some sort of tower or castle or something like that. (1)

"Harry…"

Looking ahead, Harry poked his head upwards towards the top of the stairs as he asked, "Who's there? Hello?"

"Come up, Harry…I promise you are safe here…" replied the voice; a strange male voice that, for a moment, made Harry think that he was somehow hearing a ghostly echo of his own voice.

However, if he was going to get any answers, then he didn't really have a choice, did he?

Making his way up the stairs, Harry was vaguely aware of a dark cloud of energy seemingly gathering around him as he climbed up the stairs; as the energy clouded itself around him, Harry's eyes widened when, just as he reached the top of the stairs, he found that he was no longer wearing his pale-blue pyjamas, but instead, he was dressed in his favourite duelling outfit, including the long sleeveless duster that made him think that he looked like his honorary godfather, Seto Kaiba.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry looked around, a part of him hoping that this was all just some crazy dream; however, at the same time, he knew that it wasn't and that what he was seeing was real and that included the wide-open balcony looking out over a rocky valley _and_ the strange figure that seemed to be silhouetted against the sparse light beyond.

"Hello?" asked Harry, noticing that the figure had wild hair much like his own and, except for the fact that they were taller and somewhat stronger-looking, they also seemed to resemble Harry himself: they even wore the KC-like duster.

"Hello Harry," replied the figure, turning to face Harry; as soon as he did so, the eyes of the young duellist widened as he saw fierce, golden-coloured eyes looking right at him, the pale features of the face holding those eyes suddenly illuminated in a flash of lightning, which revealed jet-black clothing covering the figure from head to foot.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the stranger, earning a gulp from Harry before he nodded once.

"You're…you're the Supreme King, aren't you?" asked Harry shakily, earning a snigger from the figure before he nodded once.

"In most circles, I am called Haou," replied the King, his eyes on Harry as he told him, "I've been waiting a very long time to meet you, Harry: a very long time indeed…and now, we're here; you, me, this place…so, tell me, how do you like it?"

"How…how do…do I like…what?" asked Harry shakily, noticing that the King's spirit wasn't in too much of a hurry to do anything.

"My power," answered Haou, his voice edged by amusement as he told Harry, "All right, so you haven't _really_ used it as most others would have done, but you've clearly felt it; otherwise, why would you ask the Pharaoh's former vessel about me?"

Taking a step backwards, Harry gulped as he told him, "I…I won't let you control me…I'm not some puppet for you to use as you want."

"I know you're not," agreed Haou, his expression one of resignation as he admitted, "I've actually been trying for some time now, but it's like there's some greater Light-infused will keeping me out. Every time I manage to slip through the cracks, something pushes me back and gives you control once again; I suppose it must come from the magical blood in you."

Harry just blinked as Haou asked, "Oh? What? Yugi didn't tell you about that, did he? Well, I imagine he was more concerned with _me_ being in control of you, but I digress; you're a wizard, Harry."

Again, Harry just blinked as Haou went on, "Your Mum was one and so was your Dad; but something happened to them, I don't know what, and they died leaving you with Yugi…or at least, they almost wound up leaving you with those mortals, but it seems that fate had other plans."

"Dad loves me," argued Harry, his green eyes shining as he explained, "He told me about how him and Kaiba rescued me from the others, but…he never _did_ tell me why; it doesn't matter, though. Even if you told me the complete truth, I still won't let you control me."

"And I will always tell you the truth, Harry," explained Haou, advancing on Harry until they were barely a few inches apart as he told the smaller boy, "I will never lie to you and I will never trick you, but the day will come where you will say yes to me and let me use my power through you."

Harry just shook his head, "Never…"

For a moment, Haou actually seemed to smile as he sighed before he explained, "Well, you're resiliently strong in your certainty, Harry; even now, I can barely manage to scrape through the cracks of your mind to give you more than what you see here. But…"

Here, he turned away and walked back towards the balcony; as he did so, Harry's eyes widened when he saw Haou's body shift and contort until the clothes were gone from his body; in its place was a fearsome-looking suit of black armour with devilish spikes on the shoulders and sharp-fingered gauntlets. A dark helmet seemed to cover Haou's head while a long blood-red cape suddenly billowed from behind the Supreme King's armour; as the change was complete, Haou then turned back to Harry, revealing his still-golden eyes in the process.

"If you're so sure in your desire to control your own fate," continued Haou, his voice edged by a cold tone of dark malice as he explained, "Then why don't we settle this as they would in the waking world?"

Here, he held out his arm and, as Harry watched, a strange black star suddenly materialised onto Haou's right arm; as he lowered it again, the Supreme King seemed to activate the star, causing five sections to swivel around until they formed a single, blade-like base that Harry knew very well.

"A duel?" asked the young boy, his green eyes hardening with determination as he then saw his own Duel Disk appear on his arm.

"Precisely," replied Haou, smirking with a sense of anticipated victory as he explained, "I win and you surrender your body to me to do with as I wish: you win and I will infuse my soul with yours and give you full control of my powers. This will be the one and only time you see me anywhere; you will truly become the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness, Harry Potter; so, what do you say? Are you prepared to enter the Shadows?"

Activating the disk, Harry saw a deck appear in the slot as he asked, "What sort of son would I be to Dad if I turn down a Shadow Game? You're on Haou: let the games begin!"

 **Harry: 4000/Haou: 4000**

"DUEL!"

 **Chapter 3 and Harry is about to experience the full fury of the Shadow Games, but can he beat his inner darkness and gain control of the Supreme King's powers?**

 **Also, what sort of future will Jaden have now that Yubel has 'gone to sleep' for now?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry takes on the Supreme King and discovers a small portion of the power within himself; also, a new class of cards are introduced to Harry as he takes on his dark side;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Jaden**_

 **Okay, so I'll admit that this was a bit weird to do, but I wanted Jaden to have a fairly-canon-like attitude to begin with as we get to Duel Academy, so, until Yubel wakes up, he'll be more like the canon version of him; also, yes, for those wondering, this** _ **will**_ **change things for future GX seasons since Jaden and Yubel are already one;**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **In case you didn't figure it out, the dream scene that Harry found himself in is the Supreme King's castle from S3 of GX;**


	4. Darkness Dawns

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Key Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Alexis; Eventual Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Knightblazer85: Only to begin with; once he reunites with Yubel, he'll be stronger and more mature;**

 **Notasavior: Then I hope that you enjoy the story as much as you would my other works;**

 **DragonTamer01: The HP gang** _ **are**_ **going to make cameos, but that's only throughout the first GX season; once the second one's AU begins, you'll see more of them;**

 **Omega shadow's: Keep reading to find out;**

" _If you're so sure in your desire to control your own fate," continued Haou, his voice edged by a cold tone of dark malice as he explained, "Then why don't we settle this as they would in the waking world?"_

" _A duel?"_

" _Precisely," replied Haou, smirking with a sense of anticipated victory as he explained, "I win and you surrender your body to me to do with as I wish: you win and I will infuse my soul with yours and give you full control of my powers. This will be the one and only time you see me anywhere; you will truly become the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness, Harry Potter; so, what do you say? Are you prepared to enter the Shadows?"_

 _Activating the disk, Harry saw a deck appear in the slot as he asked, "What sort of son would I be to Dad if I turn down a Shadow Game? You're on Haou: let the games begin!"_

Chapter 4: Darkness Dawns

As both duellists drew their first cards, Harry actually seemed to feel a little intimidated by Haou's strength; given what his Dad had told him about the power of the Supreme King, Harry didn't know what he was supposed to expect from the great being of darkness. The thought that he was someone evil had actually scared him, but Harry tried to ignore that little voice as he remembered what Yugi had told him.

He wasn't evil himself; this force inside him was just like the Pharaoh; it was another side to Harry that was intent on coming out and doing whatever he could to protect his…his host?

His vessel?

Whatever Harry was to him, the young duellist knew that he wasn't going to be that for much longer.

"Why don't you take the first move, Harry?" suggested Haou, earning a frown from the young duellist as he eyed his first hand.

"All right, I will," replied Harry, drawing his first card before he looked for a reasonable, if not curious start to the duel that might put Haou on alert as to how serious Harry was about this.

Seeing an ideal move, Harry took a breath to calm the intimidation that he felt from his other half as he explained, "And to start, I'll place two cards face down and summon out Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) to the field in attack mode."

The blue-armoured hero appeared on the field in a blaze of glory; at the same time, two of Harry's Spell and Trap Card Zones showed occupation as the young boy went on, "Now, thanks to Stratos' special ability, I get to add one Elemental Hero from my Deck to my hand, so I'll do just that and now, I end my turn."

"A good opening, I'll admit," replied Haou, drawing his own card before he explained, "But I'm not some kid at your school that you're taking on, Harry: I am a force that has existed for centuries and duelled with greater power than you might understand. As I will now show you by activating the spell card Dark Fusion!"

Harry's eyes widened as a dark aura seemed to burst forth from the side of the Supreme King; at the same time, a spell card showing two of the elemental heroes rose onto the field, their two forms overshadowed by a dark figure in the background.

As he felt the darkness spread outwards, Harry gulped as he asked, "What is that? I…I don't think I've heard of a card like that before."

"I am the only one to wield it's power, that's why," explained Haou, holding up two more cards as he went on, "Now, with Dark Fusion, I combine Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to form the all-powerful Evil Hero Lightning Golem (2400/1500) to the field in attack mode!"

As Harry watched, he saw the two lighter spirits seemingly become enveloped by the shadowy powers of Dark Fusion, its energy drawing them into a similar vortex to the power of Polymerisation; at the same time, a new monster appeared. He was dark-coloured at first glance, save for purple-coloured highlights on his gauntlets and boots, as well as lightning-bolt-shaped additions on his shoulders and helmet.

As the new hero descended onto the field, Harry gulped as he asked, "So…what? Dark Fusion takes two good guys like the Elemental Heroes and turns them into these bad guy Evil Heroes?"

"Yes," replied Haou, "The Evil Heroes are the result of spirits infused with my power and born to serve the Darkness in my vessels; when this duel ends and you become my permanent vessel, we will wield this dark power together!"

"Well I don't think so," argued Harry, indicating one of his face-downs as he explained, "Because I activate the Trap Card Torrential Tribute: now that you've summoned a monster onto the field, we both lose our monsters."

"Normally that _would_ be the case," agreed Haou, smiling with a hint of amusement at how Harry was trying to show his strength. "But you see, my future vessel, Dark Fusion negates the effect of any spell, trap or monster effects that target my Lightning Golem, so it looks like the only one losing out is your Elemental Hero Stratos!"

Harry was forced to watch in horrified disbelief as his Stratos was swallowed up by the blue-force energy of the trap card, leaving his field completely exposed while Haou went on, "Now that your field's empty, my Lightning Golem can attack: go Dark Lightning Volley!"

As Lightning Golem built up his energy, Harry clenched his fist as he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack: since this was a Shadow Game, he knew that he'd _feel_ the burn as well as experience the dominating power of the Shadow Realm hitting his life points.

As he clenched his fist, Harry couldn't help but cry out as the dark lightning attack hit him, sending his life points down by more than half.

 **Harry: 1600/Haou: 4000**

"And next," added Haou, his eyes shining as he told Harry, "I place a face down card of my own and end my turn: you shouldn't be disappointed, Harry; you are just a mere child while I am an ancient force of the Gentle Darkness. Against this power, you have no chance of success."

While Harry staggered to his feet, Haou actually smiled gently as he added, "I'll tell you what: just surrender to me now and I promise that I won't make you do anything too evil to those you care about, okay? I told you that I would never lie to you and that I will never trick you, so you know that I'm telling the truth. Just surrender and I'll make it a life of fun rather than fear for us both, what do you say?"

"I…I say," coughed Harry, standing tall while his emerald-green eyes shone with determination as he told Haou, "This duel is still on: and to prove it, I activate my other face-down card: Fallen Grace!"

 **(Fallen Grace: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate during the End Phase of a turn where you take Battle Damage; select one monster card in your graveyard. Increase your life points by the ATK or DEF of the selected card, then remove it from play.)**

As Haou watched, a trap card showing a priestess kneeling before a funeral altar rose onto the field; the light of the card actually seemed to match Haou's darkness as Harry told him, "Thanks to this card, my body's not giving in to you yet, Haou: because now, I can select one monster in my graveyard and increase my life points by that card's attack or defence. So, I select my Elemental Hero Stratos and I choose to increase my life points by his 1800 attack points."

A spiritual form of Stratos seemed to materialise behind Harry before, in a shower of white light, the hero's spectral form seemed to cover Harry's body, increasing his life points as the young duellist had decreed.

 **Harry: 3400/Haou: 4000**

Across the field from him, Haou seemed amused by Harry's move and even applauded it as he remarked, "Nice work, Harry: your strong spirit is the reason that I was reborn in you. Perhaps next time, I should consider the strength of my vessel's heart before intimidating him so much: very well, make your move."

Before drawing his next card, Harry actually took a moment to wipe sweat from his brow as he looked up at Lightning Golem, the sight of the dark monster making him feel a little uneasy, but he didn't let that stop him.

He remembered the many stories that Yugi and Seto had always told him about when they were backed into a corner – except when they faced one another, in which case Harry heard Tall Tales from Seto and the real thing from Yugi, but it still made him laugh – and how they had escaped by believing in the Heart of the Cards – though Seto often said it was sheer luck and having the right deck.

Now Harry had to believe it too; placing his fingers over the cards, Harry closed his eyes as he drew his next card, putting his faith in that same spiritual power; opening his eyes, Harry's eyes narrowed as he considered a move.

"For my turn," explained the young Prince of Games, "I activate the ability of my Elemental Hero Captain Gold: by discarding him to the graveyard, I get to add one Skyscraper from my deck to my hand and next, I activate the field spell Skyscraper!"

Haou watched with an interested eye as the field changed around them; what had once been a haunting dark tower was now the middle of a large cityscape, several large buildings growing around them.

"Thanks to the change of scenery," explained Harry, his eyes shining once again as he told Haou, "The attack points of my Elemental Heroes increase by 1000 if they happen to be weaker than my opponent; next, I summon Elemental Hero Heat (1600/1200) to the field in attack mode!"

'It's a good move,' thought Haou, watching as a new hero rose onto the field; he was a humanoid warrior – like most of the Elemental Heroes – that was also dressed in a suit of red and gold colours, his hands burning with fiery power as he rose onto the field and stood ready for battle.

"And," continued Harry, noticing Heat's body glowing with red light as he went on, "Not only will my new hero gain the power boost when he attacks thanks to Skyscraper, but thanks to his Special Ability, he gains 200 attack points for each elemental hero on the field and that includes Elemental Hero Heat himself."

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **1800**_ **/1200**

Haou was getting more and more impressed with Harry's resolve, though he was still unafraid of what the boy could do; Harry, meanwhile, gave a cry of challenging emotion as he commanded, "So go, Elemental Hero Heat: attack Evil Hero Lightning Golem with Fist of the Phoenix!"

With a powerful charge forwards, Elemental Hero Heat aimed his assault at Lightning Golem, his right hand's energy being transformed into a phoenix-like apparition that scorched through the monster, cutting down some of Haou's life points thanks to Skyscraper increasing Heat's attack even further.

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **2800**_ **/1200**

As the attack hit Haou, the Supreme King didn't even flinch as he felt his life points being drained; instead, he gave Harry the same amused smile that he'd given him when he offered the kid a way out.

 **Harry: 3400/Haou: 3600**

"And next," continued Harry, his eyes still burning with fire as he explained, "I place a card face down and end my turn: it's your move, Haou."

"And so it is," agreed Haou, drawing his next card before he remarked, "I have to admit that I underestimated your resolve, Harry: you certainly prove yourself worthy of being family to the so-called King of Games."

Harry just blinked while the King eyed his hand before he went on, "But that doesn't mean I'm just about to roll over and let you defeat me: I activate my Trap Card; a rare form of Trap known as a Trap Monster: behold, Metal Reflect Slime (0/3000) and, even with your Skyscraper combo, you don't have a chance of getting through this defence!"

Harry growled as he knew that Haou was right: Metal Reflect Slime _was_ a rare form of Trap and, as for the monster itself, it looked like an impregnable fortress made up of metallic chains and slime bodies.

He'd need a few more heroes for Heat to get through that defence, especially since Skyscraper only increased the attack of his monster if it was less than the _attack power_ of the other monster. And since Metal Reflect Slime had 0 attack points, it meant that Heat would be at 1800 if he chose to go up against that sort of power.

"Next," continued Haou, smiling as though he could read Harry's mind, "I summon out another of my faithful warriors: rise Evil Hero Flashfire (1800/1100) and next, I activate the spell card Dark Calling."

 **(Evil Hero Flashfire: ATK 1800/DEF 1100/4Star/FIRE/FIEND: During either player's Standby Phase, inflict 200 points of damage for every** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **and** _ **Evil Hero**_ **in play.)**

As Harry watched, he saw a red-armoured warrior that was like a negative version of Elemental Hero Heat rise onto the field; as he did so, the dark feeling from before returned as a powerful, dehydrating energy passed over the field, making Harry sweat while Haou seemed unaffected.

At the same time, another fiendish spell appeared on the field: Harry could tell that it was fiendish from the way that it showed a dark hand seemingly conjuring a purplish-coloured energy back into the world.

"With Dark Calling," explained Haou, his eyes shining like burning flames as he told Harry, "I remove Elemental Hero Clayman from the graveyard and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my hand and, by combining them together, I summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper (2000/2500) to the field in defence mode!"

'It's just like Dark Fusion,' thought Harry, watching as a red-armoured warrior appeared on the field, one of its hands replaced by a dangerous-looking weapon while the creature glared at Harry from behind a helmet. 'But it's nothing that Heat can't get to.'

"And since your Heat would have more attack points if I attacked, I'll just end my turn," continued Haou, though his smile didn't vanish.

As Harry went to draw his next card, he found out why as Evil Hero Flashfire's body suddenly released a powerful arc of dark energy that seemed to fry the sweat right off Harry's skin.

"Wondering what happened?" asked Haou, watching as Harry drew his card regardless of it, "It's simple: my Evil Hero Flashfire deals 200 points of damage to you for each Elemental and Evil Hero on the field during each of our Standby Phases and I count one Elemental and two Evil, which means six hundred points get burned up!"

 **Harry: 2800/Haou: 3600**

Wincing in pain from the assault, Harry stood tall and proud as he explained, "That…that still won't stop me, Haou: I'll take you down and then I'll keep my body. For my move, I activate the spell card O-Oversoul, which allows me to return one Elemental Hero from the graveyard and, do you know what? I think I'll choose the one I discarded last round: Elemental Hero Captain Gold (2100/800) and don't forget that, with every Elemental Hero I have in play, Heat gains 200 more attack points."

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **2000**_ **/1200**

At the same time that Heat gained his power boost, the new monster rose up in a blaze of blue and white light; he looked like a modern-day knight with gold armour and a long red cape. Weirdly, when he appeared on the field, the Captain took a spot on top of Skyscraper's tallest building as he surveyed the battlefield beneath him.

"And next," continued Harry, smiling proudly as he explained, "I summon my own direct power: Elemental Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000) and, thanks to her, Heat gains some more attack points, more than enough for me to do this!"

As Lady Heat, who seemed to be a female version of Heat with more fire to her looks than her male counterpart, rose onto the field, Harry smiled proudly as he commanded, "Elemental Hero Heat, attack Evil Hero Flashfire with Fist of the Phoenix!"

With Heat's attack strength now at 2200, he didn't need Skyscraper to take out the Evil Hero, especially since it was easy for him to burn through his negative counterpart, dealing damage to Haou at the same time.

 **Harry: 2800/Haou: 3200**

"A good move there," sniggered Haou, shrugging ruefully as he added, "Except for the part where you wasted it all since my Infernal Sniper still stands strong; and, since she has 2500 defence points, even your Skyscraper can't help you because both Heat and Captain Gold have more attack points than her."

"That _is_ true," agreed Harry, "But I'll find a way to beat her; for now, I end my turn and, since this is the End Phase, Lady Heat's effect activates, which burns up 200 of your life points for each Elemental Hero in play and, would you look at that? There are three of them: go, Force of the Phoenix!"

Unlike Heat, Lady Heat seemed to radiate a powerful aura of fiery energy that rose up like a phoenix and swooped down, taking out more of Haou's life points, but also giving Harry the lead.

 **Harry: 2800/Haou: 2600**

"And would you look at that?" asked Harry almost mockingly, "I have the lead now: you'll have to up your game if you hope to take my body from me, Haou."

With a sneer, Haou drew his next card, though judging by the way that his eyes shone as he did so, he'd just drawn something good, "I've enjoyed toying with you, Harry, but now it's time to take away your ace: first, due to her special ability, my Infernal Sniper deals 1000 points of direct damage to you during my Standby Phase!"

Harry's eyes widened as Sniper took aim before firing off a bolt of red energy that cut through Harry's life points, returning him to falling behind whereas he'd just taken the lead moments before.

 **Harry: 1800/Haou: 2600**

"And next," continued the King, "I think that it's time that I tear down Skyscraper and, in its place, I activate the field spell known as The Gates of Dark World!"

"Say what?" asked Harry, his eyes wide with disbelief as the Skyscraper was torn down; at the same time, Captain Gold seemed to crumble away to a pile of empty armour pieces before vanishing off the field while the whole area was replaced by a dark valley and, behind Haou, two large black gates rose up, their forms covered in strange symbols.

"Thanks to the change in scenery," explained Haou, almost mocking the terms used by Harry as he told him, "My Evil Heroes as well as other Fiend Monsters gain a 300 attack _and_ defence point boost, which means that my Infernal Sniper is now 2800 defence points strong. True, my Metal Reflect Slime doesn't gain a boost, but that doesn't matter, because I now sacrifice him to summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600/1800) and, thanks to my field spell, he gains 300 attack and defence points!"

 **Evil Hero Infernal Sniper:** _ **2300/2800**_

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge:** _ **2900/2100**_

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Metal Reflect vanish and, in its place, a dark-skinned fiend-like warrior rose onto the field dressed in black armour and wielding two gauntlets that had their fair share of spikes along the knuckles.

As he saw the new monster rise up, however, Harry then noticed something that was off, "Hang on, Haou: how can you summon a high level monster with just one sacrifice? Unless Edge has…"

"A special ability," finished Haou, his voice edged by amusement as he told Harry, "If you have monsters on your side of the field, I can summon Malicious Edge with one sacrifice and, even better, without your little field spell, Malicious Edge has more than enough attack points to take out your monsters. So go, Malicious Edge, take out Lady Heat with Dark Needle Burst!"

Leaping into the air, Malicious Edge threw his hands forwards, sending six dark needles cutting through Lady Heat and dealing a _lot_ more damage to Harry than he would have liked.

 **Harry: 200/Haou: 2600**

"And with that, I end my turn," continued Haou, his smile now vicious and malicious as he explained, "You should have learned to accept me, Harry: now, I will show you no mercy!"

"I…I didn't _ask_ you to," growled Harry, slowly staggering to his feet while he explained, "I…I still…still have life points remaining and cards left to play…"

'Not that practically anything in my deck is enough to take on 2900 points of Maliciousness and 2800 defence points from Sniper,' thought Harry, taking hold of his card before he added, 'I only have one turn left: if I don't do something now, then Sniper will take out the last of my life points!'

As he drew his next card, Harry was unaware of an eerie golden light surrounding his body, the sight of which actually surprised Haou as Harry thought to himself, 'If ever I wanted to believe in the Heart of the Cards: _this_ is that time!'

Eyeing his new card, Harry's eyes narrowed with a hint of confusion as he saw something that he'd never really seen before; it was a card, all right, but it was one that he didn't really know that he'd had in his deck. Looking over the details on the card, Harry's eyes widened as he read the one move that could probably turn the duel in his favour, but he needed to do this right.

"First," explained the young duellist, indicating the card at his feet as he told Haou, "I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted, which allows me to summon back any card that's in my graveyard and I choose my Lady Heat!"

"Fine," scowled Haou, his eyes narrowed as he sensed a greater energy than normal exuding out of Harry's body. "I'll just have to destroy her again!"

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance," argued Harry, holding up his new card as he explained, "Because I activate the spell card known as Fantasy Fusion!"

" _WHAT IS THAT?_ " Demanded Haou, earning a laugh from Harry as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"If I'm honest with you, I have _no_ idea," replied Harry, revealing a spell card that seemed to show what looked like the Millennium Puzzle in the middle of a Polymerisation vortex, the two souls of monsters unknown flying towards the puzzle. "But according to the card, I choose any monster on my side of the field, such as my Hero Lady Heat, and then I choose a monster on your side of the field…like Infernal Sniper and Fantasy Fusion breaks the rules because it lets me summon _any_ Fusion Monster I choose from my deck."

 **(Fantasy Fusion: SPELL/NORMAL: Select one monster on your side of the field and one monster on your opponent's side of the field; send both cards to the graveyard to Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. During the turn that this card is activated, the summoned monster is the only card that can attack.)**

Haou's eyes widened beyond all reason as Harry went on, "So, I think I'll fuse together the souls of Lady Heat and Infernal Sniper and call out the powerful Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman (2500/2100) and, thanks to his special ability, he gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard and I count two of them: Captain Gold and Lady Heat!"

Haou's eyes widened with shock: how was it that Harry had managed to acquire a card that was similar in power to the dangerously-powerful Super Polymerisation Card?

However it was, he watched with an air of disbelief and hidden pride as his young vessel summoned out a white-armoured warrior with huge shining wings and a feeling of overwhelming energy that seemed to burn across the entire field as his attack power was increased.

 **Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman:** _ **3100/**_ **2100**

"And that's not all, Haou," added Harry, smiling with the smell of victory in his nostrils as he explained, "Thanks to Flare Wingman's second ability, when he destroys a monster, the attack points of that monster are taken directly out of your life points!"

Haou's eyes widened as Harry commanded, "Show him, Wingman: attack with Shining Enforcement!"

Shining Flare Wingman's body seemed to release a powerful burst of white energy that cut through Malicious Edge, sending him to the graveyard while, at the same time, Haou let out a cry as his life points were hit hard, forcing him to his knees as his counter hit zero, much to Harry's delight and semi-relief.

"Game…Over," gasped the young duellist, looking to the card that had won it all for him; however, to his shock, he watched as the card was then turned into particles of light that seemed to be accompanied by a deep laugh.

A laugh that sounded weirdly like Yugi's, though it had a note of power to it as well.

'Huh?' asked Harry, moving across the field before he added, "Haou? A deal's a deal: you have to let me stay in control of my body when I tap into your powers."

"I know," replied Haou, extending a hand to Harry's duel disk; as he did so, the young duellist saw his deck turn dark for a moment before he gasped when a second duelling deck materialised onto his belt. "Don't worry, Harry: it's not the darkness of my deck, I have simply poured my powers into you and given you a band of warriors of your own. I think we can call them…the Union Heroes."

"Union…" Harry began, but before he could finish, his world turned white as he felt his spirit leaving the mysterious Shadow Realm, the last thing that he heard being Haou's voice.

'Good luck, young Prince…'

 _ **Prince of Games**_

When Harry explained to Yugi and Seto about what he had discovered in his dreams as well as the new race of Hero cards that had become a second deck for him to use, it was the CEO that was more-surprised than Yugi by the events that Harry mentioned.

"And this...Fantasy Fusion card?" asked Seto, sitting in the lounge of Yugi and Harry's home with the King of Games standing next to the window, his amethyst eyes looking out of the window. "It just vanished when the duel was done?"

"I didn't even know that card was in my deck, Seto," replied Harry, his emerald-green eyes filled with confusion as he told his honorary godfather, "I know every card in my deck and, for that one to appear in there just when I needed the strength to beat my Dark Side like I did…it's weird."

"And this voice?" asked Yugi, turning away from the window as he addressed his adopted son, "You swear that it sounded like me?"

Harry nodded.

Seto, looking from the son to the father, actually narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Supreme King or not, Yugi; you're not about to rant on about ancient magic mumbo-jumbo and everything, are you?"

"Not this time, Kaiba," answered Yugi, his eyes narrowed as he eyed Harry curiously, "But, as strange as it's going to sound, there's only one force that could assist Harry with such power over his own darkness like that."

"Who's that, Dad?" asked Harry curiously.

With his amethyst eyes almost filled with a hint of hope and, at the same time, doubt at his own words, Yugi took a breath before he answered Harry;

"Atem!"

 **Chapter 4 and talk about a twist of fate: how could the Pharaoh be the force that gave Harry the strength to draw that card?**

 **Also, what sort of power do these new Union Heroes possess and how will they prove to help Harry as he grows as a duellist?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Time passes and there's confusion as someone seems to be missing from the picture; also, an old acquaintance returns as Harry sets off for Duel Academy and, despite his** _ **connections,**_ **he wishes to prove himself as only he can: by taking on the best DA has to offer for his entrance exam…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	5. To Be the Man

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Key Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Alexis; Eventual Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers: None for this chapter**

" _Don't worry, Harry: it's not the darkness of my deck, I have simply poured my powers into you and given you a band of warriors of your own. I think we can call them…the Union Heroes."_

" _Union…" Harry began, but before he could finish, his world turned white as he felt his spirit leaving the mysterious Shadow Realm, the last thing that he heard being Haou's voice._

' _Good luck, young Prince…'_

Chapter 5: To Be the Man

 _ **Three Years Later**_

'Harry has grown into quite the young duellist as well as a fine, upstanding young man.'

This was the thought that ran through Yugi's mind as he watched his adopted son reading through another book of notes and advice on the art of duelling, the boy's emerald-green eyes now flecked with sparks of gold that only seemed to appear whenever he was really in the zone.

Ever since the duel with the spirit of the Supreme King, Harry had grown stronger and more-confident in the art of duelling, though there were still times where he was tested by his resolve, if not his care for others. He became friendly, but at the same time, Harry developed another side to him that was dangerous, if not risky: this side of him was a side that showed rage and a strong will that usually manifested itself whenever people were in trouble or whenever Harry was backed into a corner.

With the powers of the Supreme King at his disposal, Harry had become a warrior unlike any other, but he was both feared and respected on the duelling circuit, his nom de guerre of the _Prince of Games_ now made official as he had embraced the duelling world for what it was.

Maybe it was because of what Haou – and, afterwards, Yugi – had told him about his family or maybe it was because duelling was his passion rather than wands and words and _mystic mumbo jumbo_ that would take him away from his home, but Harry had also all but abandoned his magical lifestyle, choosing to remain as much of a 'Muggle' as he could while keeping hold of his life as Yugi's _heir_ to the legacy that the King of Games had set before him.

Duel Academy loomed ever closer and, since it trained the next generation of professional duellists to be the best that they could be, Harry had his heart set on being that very best. Then, as he'd often told Yugi, once he achieved Pro status, he would take on the King of Games and win, thus becoming the next King of Games and carrying on a legacy of greatness that was one-part mystical energy and one-part Heart of the Cards.

Of course, Harry had another destiny too: the destiny of the Supreme King: with Haou's awakening, it had been a bit of a trial for Yugi to realise that things were stirring in the midpoints between realms; not only was there Harry's revelation about Atem to consider, but the young champion also had to reason that since Harry had control of the power _and_ he'd also met his guardian in Jaden Yuki, then that meant that the destiny of the King was drawing close too.

When it did, Yugi only hoped that Harry had the strength of will to hold onto what power he had inside of him; as he brought his mind to the present once again, Yugi felt a smile tug at his lips as he saw Harry close the book and, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he leaned back and sighed deeply.

"Finished?" asked Yugi, earning a fond smile from his son while Harry nodded.

"For now," admitted the young prince, his emerald eyes losing the golden-coloured flecks as his emotions returned to normal, "I have a bit of time to kill before we head off on our trip, Dad, so why not… _aah-choo!_ "

Even Yugi jumped as Harry sneezed so violently that it almost seemed to shake the walls of his room; while the young duellist wiped the tears from his eyes, Yugi laughed as he remarked, "When you sneeze, it usually means that someone's talking about you."

"I'm _your_ adopted son, Dad," laughed Harry, running a hand through his black hair as he added, " _Everyone's_ talking about me!"

"Maybe," agreed Yugi, before he checked a watch on his wrist as he added, "Come on, then: we've got a stop to make before the Exhibition Tournament begins; might as well get it over with."

Harry nodded as he gathered up his disk, his two duelling decks and, as always was the case whenever he went out in the world, his _custom_ -made KC duster – the key difference between his and Kaiba's being that Harry's was black in colour and had an image of the Millennium Puzzle whereas Kaiba had the KC logo on his lapel as well as storage holders on the inside lining for his duelling decks – as he followed his Father out of the door.

Though there was a part of the two duellists that wondered who could be talking about Harry to trigger such a violent reaction…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Harry Potter?"

Questioning glances and curious whispers rose around the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Sorting Ceremony reached the name that many had been waiting to hear. However, as several heads looked around, they were all surprised to find no-one responding to the name.

In his golden throne at the High Table, Albus Dumbledore looked saddened and even a little worried as he asked, "You _did_ send him his letter, didn't you, Minerva?"

"I'm sure that I did," replied Professor Minerva McGonagall, her eyes narrowed in confusion as she added, "Though I'm not sure that I can recall receiving a reply: did you send someone to his home address, Albus?"

The look of silent admission on Dumbledore's wizened face told Minerva all that she needed to know, "If he's not here, then we must continue."

'The one good thing,' thought Dumbledore as the sorting continued, 'Is that Harry's name is still on the list, so he's not dead, but then where on Earth is he and why didn't I send someone to check on him?'

Amongst curious whispers and questioning glances from many different students, the Sorting Ceremony continued…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

 _ **Four Years Later**_

"Harry, wake up: we're going to be late!"

"A good duellist is neither late nor early, Dad," laughed fifteen-year-old Harry James Muto-Potter as he appeared at the top of the stairs in his home, his windswept black hair now spiked up with two white-lightning bolts rising over his fringe in a style similar to Yugi's. "He arrives precisely when he means to!"

"That's the last time that I let you pick the book for your trips," argued Yugi, earning a soft laugh from his son as he watched Harry walk down the stairs, his Battle City style Duel Disk now strapped to his arm as he looked ready for the day ahead. This was a day that both Father and Son had been waiting for ever since Harry had turned fifteen two months earlier.

On this day, the 29th of September, the entrance exams for Duel Academy continued with the practical tests at the Kaibaland Arena; of course Harry, at the personal request of Seto Kaiba himself, had taken his entrance exam on the day of his fifteenth birthday and passed with flying colours, but that didn't mean that Harry had slacked off.

He was determined to be the very best like no-one ever was!

'Hang on,' thought Harry, slipping his favourite duster over his clothes as he made for the door of his home with his Father next to him. 'Where did _that_ come from? Weird, but appropriate.'

Walking out of the door, Harry followed Yugi along the streets towards the Kaiba Dome, their steps being heralded by cheers and calls out to the King of Games as well as his young protégé. As Harry walked alongside his adopted Father, he felt a smile tug at his lips as he knew the reason that Yugi had been so adamant about being on time for the exams.

Today was also the day that Seto had revealed to his godson that Harry's half-friend, half-rival Jaden Yuki was also set to take his own exams, though his book-smarts didn't seem to be anything worth being curious about – Seto's words exactly – but, in a counter to that argument, Harry had reminded Seto that there was more to duelling than theory: some preferred action to words and, though he'd never really seen the kid duel before, Harry had a feeling that Jaden was just that.

"Heads up, coming through!"

As Harry and Yugi headed for the Kaiba Dome, the younger duellist's eyes widened when he turned just in time to see his Father being bowled over by what could only be described as a brown-haired streak, though said streak was also knocked down as they collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry about that!" exclaimed the voice, earning a smile from Harry as he recognised the dark-brown eyes as well as the excitable look on the now-teenage face of one Jaden Yuki. "I was running late and…oh, it's you!"

"Nice to meet you again, Jaden," sniggered Yugi, helping Jaden gather the cards that had fallen from the boy's deck holder as he asked, "Why were you late?"

"I was up all night trying to think of a way to prove myself worthy of Duel Academy's higher ranks," explained Jaden, but his words earned a laugh from Harry that had Jaden looking shocked. "What's so funny, Harry?"

"I heard about your theory test score, Jaden," explained the emerald-eyed Prince of Games, "I highly doubt _you_ were studying: you probably slept through the alarm and had to have a four-course breakfast to get the energy you needed, didn't you?"

As Jaden blushed in defeat, Yugi chuckled before he reached into his pocket before he added, "Either way, Jaden, I was hoping that I'd see you again: I have something I meant to give you the day we met. Call it my own congratulations for winning Seto's little competition."

As he held out a card to Jaden, the hazel-eyed boy gasped as he asked, "You're really giving me a card, Yugi? I mean…what about your deck?"

"It'll manage," replied Yugi, "Something tells me this one belongs with you: take it, so that we can make a move."

As Jaden accepted the card, Harry smirked before all three took off together, their path heading straight for the arena.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Reaching the arena, Jaden was disappointed to learn that he had _just_ missed the cut-off deadline for the applications for the practical exam; as he walked into the arena with Yugi and Harry by his side, the atmosphere turned into one of shocked excitement as duellists of all ages and appearances fussed over getting the chance to meet the King of Games.

While Jaden and Harry ducked out of the way of the mob that fussed around Yugi, Harry then cleared his throat before he asked, "Who's in charge, here?"

"That would be me!" shrieked a voice that actually seemed to make Harry's nerves sizzle like he'd just received an electric shock; as he turned to the source of the voice, the young duellist's eyes narrowed as he saw a horse-faced _thing_ walking towards him dressed in a long blue coat that seemed to mirror a dress of sorts.

The newcomer had long yellowish-blonde hair that made him look more like a woman than a man, though when Harry saw the figure approaching him, something just seemed to whisper into the young Potter's ear that this was someone that would mean trouble.

"Who might you be, Miss?" asked Harry, turning his lips upwards in amusement when he saw the figure blanch before the shrieking voice answered him again.

" _I am not a Miss, you impertinent brat!_ " scowled the figure, his eyes wide with disgust and outrage as he explained, "I am Mr, though the preferred term is _Doctor_ Vellian Crowler, PhD in duelling and overseer of the entrance exams!"

"Well, _doctor,_ " remarked Harry, his emerald-green eyes hardening into a look that would have made his godfather proud as he asked, "Would you mind telling me your reason for closing the entrance exams _two hours early?_ "

Crowler gave another disgruntled look as Harry went on, "Kaibacorp Laws and Regulations _clearly_ state that the Entrance Exams finish at 1pm, which is two hours from now, so if you wouldn't mind fetching an examiner, we have a late-comer to the entrance exams that would _greatly_ benefit the Academy's reputation!"

"And who are you to challenge _my_ authority on what goes on in _my_ school?" asked Crowler, earning a smile from Harry before he shrugged ruefully.

"I would be Harry James Potter, doctor," explained Harry, the name earning another horse-like look of shock from Crowler as he went on, "As in the adopted son of the King of Games? Godson to the _real_ owner and founder of the Academy and, as of…oh, a few weeks ago now, a co-owner and voice on the current Academy Board of Directors: in other words, Vellian, _your boss!_ "

Crowler fell down anime style with a look of utmost shock and fear on his face while Harry went on, "Now I've already qualified for the Academy myself, but my friend Jaden here needs to take the entrance duel. So, I suggest you get off your delusional behind and get a field clear _before_ I give a certain dragon enthusiast I know a phone call and tell him about your poor standards of teaching!"

While Crowler seemed to actually tremble before the truth of Harry's legitimate claims, the young Potter shrugged before he added, "And since it's not even the first day, so I can only imagine what you'll be like at Duel Academy!"

As Crowler regained his posture, he glared daggers at Harry with an electrifying edge to his look as he hissed, "You think you can order me about, you little brat? You might be someone outside the walls of our fine institution, but once you're on the island, you're all mine! And I say that if you want your _friend_ to prove himself worthy of _my_ time and learning, I think that you should prove yourself too!"

"Fine," scoffed Harry, looking around before he asked, "Who do you want as my opponent, _Teach?_ "

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Yugi, having broken clear of the fans while, at the same time, Crowler went whiter than white as he saw Yugi Muto standing in his presence. "You don't need to duel: Seto himself passed you."

"Sorry Dad," sighed Harry, indicating the trembling blob of dress-wearing jelly as he explained, "Someone didn't get Seto's e-mail about that: well, Vellian, who will it be?"

"I'll duel him, professor," replied a sibilant voice, making both Yugi and Jaden turn while Harry glanced sideways to see a blue-haired young man that, for some weird reason, actually made Harry think of Kaiba himself. He was dressed in a white uniform with blue highlights and dark-coloured trousers with blue-and-white sneakers on his feet.

On one arm, the boy held a newer style of Duel Disk that Harry – thanks to Seto – knew to be the Academy regulation Disk; as the boy approached the fearful teacher as well as the King of Games, he then smirked as he added, "I came here to see the sort of newcomers we'd get, but I'd welcome a chance to prove my mettle against a real opponent: so, what do you say, Harry? Will you accept?"

"You know my name, my friend," argued Harry, turning to face the boy with a smile as he added, "If I'm going to duel you, do you think that I might know your name first?"

"Zane Truesdale," replied the boy, extending a hand to Harry, which the younger boy shook as he added, "I'm the Academy's top-ranked student in Obelisk Blue: of course, I know who you are, though I admit that I'm surprised by your guts to stand up to someone like Crowler. Still, what do you say, kid?"

"I say…" answered Harry, his eyes shining with familiar gold flecks as he remarked, "Let the games begin, Zane, but do you mind if I watch Jaden's duel first?"

"Not at all," remarked Zane, giving Yugi a curt nod of his head as he added, "I'm honoured to meet you too, Yugi: hopefully one day, I'll have the honour of meeting you on the duel field."

Yugi just chuckled while Jaden then asked, "So…I can duel for my entry?"

"Yes," replied Crowler, apparently realising that he was beaten, "But you'll be duelling _me,_ Mr Yuki!"

"Sweet," laughed Jaden, turning to face Crowler as he added, "Get your game on, teach!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Elemental Heroes, huh? That's interesting."

Yugi just smirked as he heard Harry's thought at the sight of Jaden's final move against Crowler, which also won Jaden the right to enter the Academy that he'd been wanting. (1)

"Looks like you were right to consider Jaden as _your_ version of Kaiba," added Yugi, earning a nod of agreement from Harry as he asked, "Are you sure that you're ready for this? Zane won't be just some pushover, Harry: he'll duel with everything that shows him to be the best."

"And since when _don't_ I do that?" asked Harry, earning a nod of mutual agreement from Yugi as he added, "Either way, I'm not about to let Crowler think that I'm a coward: I'd hoped to keep Seto's celebratory birthday present a secret for now, but now that Vellian knows, you can bet that Chancellor Sheppard will know as well."

"Sam will be fine with it," argued Yugi, earning a shrug from his son as he added, "Seto will have told him about you: still, don't just rely on your influence when you go to the school either. As far as anyone should know, you're just another student."

"Another student who also happens to be known as the Prince of Games," added Zane, walking over from where he'd been watching Jaden's duel as he asked Harry, "Are you ready to show why you earned that title, Harry?"

"Let's go," replied Harry, walking down to a spare arena with Zane behind him; as they entered the arena together, Harry caught sight of Jaden watching with a mix of excitement and wonder on his face while Harry, reaching into his duster, drew out the second of his duelling decks. Handing it to Zane as the normal traditions for a pre-duel set-up demanded, Harry shuffled through Zane's deck and returned it to him, the senior of Obelisk Blue doing the same.

"Let's make this interesting," smirked Zane, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry as he asked, "What do you say that if you lose, you _can't_ enter Obelisk Blue at this time?"

"Afraid I'll knock you off your throne, Zane?" asked Harry, sliding his deck into the slot as he asked, "And what if I win?"

" _If_ you win," explained Zane, smirking with pride as he told Harry, "I'll be your wingman at Duel Academy: do what I can to keep Crowler off your back and even report to Sheppard for you: so, do we have a deal?"

"Deal," replied Harry, feeling a buzz at the thought of having the top-ranked duellist of the academy as his friend as well as someone that he could trust, "Now, as I said before, let the games begin, Kaiser!"

Zane raised an eyebrow as he activated his own disk, "Kaiser, huh? I like the sound of that, but then again, you _are_ the Prince, so let's make this one heck of a Battle Royale!"

 **Harry: 4000/Zane: 4000**

"DUEL!"

Drawing their first hands, both Harry and Zane shared a look with one another while several members of the crowd began whispering amongst themselves at the fact that a freshman was challenging the king of Obelisk Blue.

"Since this is my challenge, I think I'll let you take the first move, Harry," insisted Zane, earning a shrug from Harry as he drew his first card.

'Zane must do this pretty often,' thought the young prince, eyeing his first hand as he mused, 'Still, I can't let him get into my head: even _if_ I don't make it into Obelisk Blue, I need to be able to prove myself worthy of being there, which is just what this move _will_ do!'

"Okay Zane," reasoned Harry, switching cards around in his hand as he explained, "To start, I place two cards face down and summon out a class of monster that should be familiar to you: Elemental Hero Knopse (600/1000) to the field in defence mode, but he won't be sticking around for long!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Hold up, did he just say Elemental Heroes? But that's my move."

"You didn't think that you were the only one, did you, Jaden?" asked Yugi, standing next to the starstruck teenager as he watched his young friend take the first move. "Harry's E-Hero Deck is tougher than you might think, but if you watch, you might learn a thing or two."

"Yeah," agreed Jaden, eyeing the plant-like monster that rose onto the field as he added, "Like who that cute little guy is: I don't think I've heard of a hero like him."

"Well," sniggered Yugi, "Keep watching."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As several people were a little awed at the sight of another Elemental Hero user, Harry smiled as he went on, "Because next, Zane, I activate the spell card Rose Bud: when this card is activated and my Hero Knopse is on the field, it allows me to sacrifice this little guy to summon out my Elemental Hero Poison Rose (1900/2000) in attack mode!"

Even Zane was impressed as Harry's little plant seemed to blossom in a swirl of green light, revealing a taller, tougher-looking creature with pale skin and leaf-like clothing concealing her form. As the leaves died down, Poison Rose settled onto the field with a challenging look in her eyes.

"And with that, I end my turn," added Harry.

"Another Elemental Hero user?" asked Zane, drawing his first card as he explained, "Not bad, Harry: I didn't expect there to be more than one duellist with the same cards, but I guess yours are a little different from Jaden's. So, let's see if you share his luck: for my turn, I summon out my mighty Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) to the field in attack mode and, in case you're wondering…"

"You can summon your Cyber Dragon from your hand _because_ it's your first turn and I have more monsters on the field than you," finished Harry, earning a raised eyebrow from Zane as he explained, "It's not my first time going up against monsters like him, Zane, so what else have you got?"

"How about this?" asked Zane, lifting another card as he explained, "The spell card Different Dimension Capsule: with this, I search my deck for one specific card; then, in two turns, I can add that card straight to my hand."

'Yeah,' thought Harry, actually sweating slightly as he mused, 'And if Zane's as good as he says he is, I can only imagine the card that he'll choose.'

"Next," added Zane once he'd selected his card, "I think that I'll have my Cyber Dragon attack your Poison Rose: go, Strident Blast!"

The Cyber Dragon's mouth seemed to fill with flames as he rose up; however, Harry just smiled as he asked, "Whoopsie, Zane: did we forget about my face-down cards? Well allow me to refresh your memory with this: the Trap Card Hero Barrier!"

As his trap rose onto the field, Harry saw Poison Rose shielded from the assault by what looked like a swirling vortex-like shield that completely negated Zane's attack.

However, Zane didn't seem fazed as he remarked, "Nice move, Harry: of course, even with my Cyber Dragon forced to heel, I can still do this: I activate the spell card Trap Booster, which allows me to activate one Trap Card without setting it, so I think I'll activate my Attack Reflector Unit, which sacrifices my Cyber Dragon to summon out Cyber Barrier Dragon (800/2800) in attack mode from my deck!"

As one dragon vanished, a second one appeared, though this one appeared to have a hood that was made of raw metal and, as he appeared on the field, Harry saw a green veil flash around Cyber Barrier Dragon's head.

"Not bad, Zane," argued Harry, watching as Zane didn't even try to show any emotion towards his next move, "A Cyber Deck is full of surprises and so, it seems, are you: anything else?"

"Actually, yes," replied Zane, placing one more card from his hand into his disk as he explained, "I play a face-down and call it a turn: let's see what you've got."

"Plenty," replied Harry, drawing his card as he declared, "My move."

"Not before I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted," argued Zane, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry as he went on, "With this, I return the Cyber Dragon I discarded to activate my Reflector trap to my side of the field in attack mode!"

'I'm sensing a favouritism theme here,' thought Harry, watching as the fierce-looking dragon returned to the field, 'And there _has_ to be a reason that Zane summoned Barrier in attack mode like that, but I don't have long to figure out what that is.'

"It's my move then," added Harry, looking once again to his hand as he explained, "And for my move, I think I'll activate the spell card Emergency Call, which allows me to add one Elemental Hero from my Deck to my hand and, to save you asking, Zane, I'll show you which one that is as I summon out my Elemental Hero Marauder (2000/1000) to the field in attack mode!"

As the stag-dressed hero rose onto the field, Harry smiled softly as he added, "And next, I activate his special ability, which allows me to return one Elemental Hero from the grave to the field and I choose my old friend Knopse!"

Once again, the small-bud hero rose up and, as he did so, Harry's smile only widened as he went on, "Now, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that either your Barrier Dragon has a special ability or that you're setting me up for something, so I think I'll pre-empt both of those things with this: the spell card Elemental Storm!"

A new spell card rose onto the field from where Harry had set it in Round One: it showed Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Avian, Bubbleman and even Elemental Hero Tempest surrounding a multi-coloured vortex.

 **(Elemental Storm: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be activated when you have two or more** _ **Elemental Heroes**_ **on the field; as long as this card is activated, increase the ATK and DEF of all** _ **Elemental Heroes**_ **by 200x their power level. During the Battle Phase of any turn that the equipped heroes attack, all monster, spell and trap effects are negated except this card.)**

"A good one, I admit," agreed Zane, before he indicated Elemental Hero Marauder as he added, "But don't think that I don't know Marauder's downside, Harry: because you returned Knopse to the field, he can't attack and neither can Knopse."

"As an old acquaintance of mine would say, _normally that would be true,_ " agreed Harry, distorting his voice to sound like Haou as he went on, "But you see, Zane, Elemental Storm negates all monster, spell and trap effects during my Battle Phase, which also means that your Barrier Dragon's surprise isn't going to be surprising me."

Zane's eyes widened as Harry went on, "Oh and one other thing, Zane: thanks to the power of the storm that fuels them, my Elemental Heroes also gain a little power boost: 200 attack _and_ defence points for each one of their power levels, which means 800 for Marauder, 600 for Knopse and a whopping great 1200 for Poison Rose!"

Zane's eyes widened once again as the three heroes became fuelled and almost pumped-up by their power boosts, each of them feeling the burn of their attack point increases.

 **Elemental Hero Knopse:** _ **1200/1600**_

 **Elemental Hero Poison Rose:** _ **3100/3200**_

 **Elemental Hero Marauder:** _ **2800/1800**_

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Now _that's_ impressive, but how did Harry get such a powerful card?"

"He won it," explained Yugi, watching with pride as his son showed the skill that he'd been training to perfect while Jaden and the rest of the students watched with awe. "Harry doesn't rely on one-trick ponies, Jaden: the fact that he actually drew his Storm so early as well as the cards to help him use it is just coincidence."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Come on, Dad," laughed Harry as he overheard his Father's description of how Elemental Storm came to be. "You know what I say about coincidence: the universe is rarely so lazy."

"And so, it seems, are you just the same, Harry," agreed Zane, smiling as he explained, "With your Storm card, you've all but beaten me: after all, had you attacked, my Cyber Barrier Dragon would have stopped you and, because of Marauder's effect, you'd have been defenceless, so a good move on your part to draw that card."

"You shuffled my deck, Zane," agreed Harry, "And I look forwards to showing you what it's capable of during the year: for now, Elemental Hero Knopse, attack Cyber Barrier Dragon with Leaf Tornado Attack!"

As Zane watched, Knopse began spinning himself around and around before, with a cry, he released the green spores that he summoned onto Zane's Cyber Barrier Dragon; as Zane had described, Barrier's shield went up, but as it did so, Elemental Storm negated the power of the card while Barrier was destroyed, hitting Zane's life points at the same time.

 **Harry: 4000/Zane: 3700**

"And next," added Harry, "Elemental Hero Marauder, attack Zane's Cyber Dragon with Piercing Prongs Attack!"

Loading up the antler-shaped weapons that he carried, Marauder seemed to fire them from a bow made of pure energy, each prong on the antlers cutting through Cyber Dragon and, through him, through Zane as well.

 **Harry: 4000/Zane: 2900**

"And now for the end," announced Harry, "Poison Rose, attack Zane directly and end this: go Black Forest Attack!"

Like Knopse, Poison Rose also spun around like a green tornado, but when she released the energy, it was in the form of a blackened vortex that seemed to slash at Zane like thorny branches whacking someone in the face, earning a cry from the Kaiser while the rest of Duel Academy watched in shock as Zane's life points hit zero.

"Game over!" laughed Harry, looking to the crowd as he added, "This was just one duel: who knows what'll happen when we duel again!"

Even Crowler was shocked into silence as Harry walked away to applause and cheers from the Academy crowd, though he did stop to offer the hand to Zane, who smiled as he rose up, taking the hand of his new friend and young protégé.

'Not to mention,' thought Zane as he raised Harry's hand in victory, 'The next Kaiser of Obelisk Blue…'

 **Chapter 5 and Harry has already begun forging his own reputation as a future DA student, but what** _ **will**_ **happen when and if he faces Zane again?**

 **Also, is Crowler going to be just as troublesome and anti-heroic as a certain someone we know or will he be able to get that stick out of his behind?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: A little Duel Academy read-through as Harry observes Jaden's progress while he also settles into the academy; plus, a certain someone hasn't learned their lesson, so Harry decides to lay down the law;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: A quick win**_

 **Okay, so I'll admit that it isn't my intention for Harry to be unbeatable and draw the right card every time; I just wanted to be quick with this one because it's just the entrance exam and, all right, he was facing Zane – who is tough as in Kaiba tough – but I still wanted Harry to show that he's not just there cause he's Yugi's kid and Kaiba's godson;**

 **Oh, and I hope you liked that little addition about Harry being co-owner of DA: I decided to fit in the usual 'Harry owns the school' theme; should provide some fun and games through the series, wouldn't you agree?**

 _ **AN2: Bashing**_

 **Also, though the HP crowd will only make cameos for now, I should warn you that there will still be bashing of certain characters;**

 **Crowler – obviously – because he should learn to let sleeping dogs lie (hm, remind you of anyone?)**

 **Chazz because though he changes his tune later in canon, I think he's too much of a rich-boy git;**

 **There may be some others, but those are the big two, really;**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **Jaden's duel with Crowler is the same as canon, so that's why I didn't put it in; for now, he has the same E-Heroes as his canon deck, which is also why he was confused and awed at the sight of Knopse and Poison Rose and Marauder;**


	6. ARC I: Hello Duel Academy

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Key Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Alexis; Eventual Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Guest: Yeah I know; I was just putting it in terms that Harry would use to understand what had happened: remember that he thought there was a reason for Zane allowing him to go first;**

 **Notasavior: Well that** _ **is**_ **one of the SK's powers, so I think that's a yes; also, I have a plan to get old Snake Face involved that you might enjoy, so keep reading to find out what I have in mind;**

 **Blackholelord: Let's just say that the she-male is going to learn their lesson the hard way once Harry is done;**

" _This was just one duel: who knows what'll happen when we duel again!"_

 _Even Crowler was shocked into silence as Harry walked away to applause and cheers from the Academy crowd, though he did stop to offer the hand to Zane, who smiled as he rose up, taking the hand of his new friend and young protégé._

' _Not to mention,' thought Zane as he raised Harry's hand in victory, 'The next Kaiser of Obelisk Blue…'_

Chapter 6: Hello Duel Academy

Duel Academy;

Built by Seto Kaiba to be the training academy and proving grounds of prodigal professional duellists, it was a place that was both revered and well-known in reputation by those who sent their children there as well as those who had heard about it in news reports and word-by-mouth. Within the Academy, the system of sorting the new students was split between three distinct Dorm Ranks that were based on the names and power of the Egyptian God Cards.

Given that it was Kaiba that had founded the Academy and decided on the system personally, it didn't surprise Harry one bit when he learned that Obelisk the Tormentor – once Kaiba's own personal Egyptian God Card before he lost it to Yugi in the Battle City Finals – had bestowed his name onto the dorm of Obelisk Blue, which was the home of the elite in the school while Slifer the Sky Dragon's recognised dorm of Slifer Red was for _newbies, rookies and dropouts._

'If that's not a symbol of Dad and Seto's rivalry, I'll eat my duel disk,' thought Harry as he looked out of the window on the ride towards the Academy, the soft sound of the helicopter's blades echoing in his ears along with the announcement from the pilot that said that they would be reaching Academy Island soon.

Next to him, Jaden seemed content to sleep out the ride with a somewhat-relaxed expression on his face; as he looked away from the window, Harry felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked to his friend and apparent-guardian. Even though Jaden was someone special to Harry's destiny, ever since they'd had their little reunion and Harry had watched Jaden duel Crowler, the Supreme King had felt like there was something a little different about his friend.

He didn't know what it was, but while Jaden's excitement and duel spirit was an infectious sense of delight for Harry, there was something that seemed to overlook the connection that Harry had felt when he and Jaden had first shook hands several years ago.

As the chopper touched down on the docks, Harry heaved a sigh as he reasoned that he had some time to figure it out.

But first, he had an Academy to check out…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Well I don't know about you, Sy, but it looks as though I'm in the Slifer Red dorm!"

The announcement from Jaden actually had Harry surprised as he walked out of the main entrance of the Academy, decked out in the full attire of the Obelisk Blue Dormitory, though his blue blazer had been abandoned for his personal-favourite blue duster. If anyone had anything to say against it, they seemed to have been intimidated into keeping quiet.

Though he didn't say anything about it himself, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it was thanks to his announcement that he was a co-owner of the Academy and had a direct line to the big man himself. Like his Father had cautioned him, Harry didn't want to use his influence too much and be one of those spoiled little rich kids that thought money and connections solved everything, but that didn't mean that he _wouldn't_ if he was forced to do so.

As he approached the stone statue in front of the Academy where he saw Jaden checking out his student PDA, Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw the one that his friend had addressed. Syrus Truesdale, a light-blue haired, bespectacled boy that, from the name alone, Harry had figured out to be related to the Obelisk Kaiser, Zane Truesdale.

Even so, when he'd looked over Syrus' test results and saw how he was rather shy and timid around others, Harry had felt a little sorry for him because he seemed to have some sort of test anxiety and a nervous hand in making moves that Harry suspected came from the older-brother thing that Syrus had to endure at the Academy.

As he saw the two duellists sharing the results of their arrangements, Harry lifted a hand and waved as Jaden looked up and noticed him, his eyes widening when he saw the blue that Harry wore. "Whoa, Harry: you got into Obelisk Blue, huh?"

"Well Jay," replied Syrus, looking up at Harry with a hint of respect as he explained, "He did beat my brother in front of the entire freshman class and in one move too."

"Two moves, Syrus," argued Harry, earning a raised eyebrow from Jaden as he added, "If you mean that my Battle Phase was just one turn, then fine, but realistically-speaking, it was two turns and only then, it was because Zane misjudged the random power of my deck. So, Jaden, are you actually all right with being in Slifer?"

As Jaden looked to Harry curiously, the elite duellist rubbed the bridge of his nose as he explained, "Obelisks, much like the man that owned the card before Dad beat him, are the cream of the crop; Ra's are the middlemen and Slifer's are…well, to use a term that might suit Kaiba perfectly, it would be the place where Joey Wheeler's kids would probably end up because Seto hates the guy too much."

"Oh," Jaden replied, though Harry saw Syrus' face falling as the realisation hit him.

"Hey," argued the emerald-eyed duellist, joining the two Slifers as he explained, "Don't worry about it, you guys: I mean, no offence meant, Truesdale, but if you could just get over the fear that you're living in Zane's shadow, then you'd be a great duellist in no time."

Syrus' eyes actually seemed to brighten up as he looked up at Harry with an air of hope, "You…you really think so, Harry…erm…it's okay for me to call you Harry, right?"

"Sure," replied Harry, holding out a hand to Syrus, which the other boy shook rather weakly. "I'm not here to use my influences unless I have to, so outside of those times, I want you guys to see me as just another duellist."

"Another duellist that _happened_ to get the highest scores of everyone else in the class," argued another voice, this one making Harry turn to see a dark-haired, grey-eyed boy standing behind them; unlike Jaden, Syrus and Harry, the boy was dressed in a Ra Yellow uniform and seemed to have his own sense of self-importance about him.

He also had a slight British accent that Harry noticed while, strangely, listening to him, Harry was reminded of Seto, though he couldn't quite figure out why that was.

"I'm sorry?" asked Harry curiously, a part of him a little bemused and even angered at the way that the boy had said that he was the highest-scoring entrant into the school. "If you've got something to say then just say it, Jeeves!"

Jaden sniggered into one hand while the boy scowled as he explained, "My name is Bastion Misawa and I have said all that needs to be said, Harry Potter: you got into the Academy _and_ entered Obelisk Blue because you have connections to Kaiba himself. As for the test, you most-likely cheated since even _my_ knowledgeable abilities didn't get a full 100% because of a few trick questions on the paper."

Drawing himself up to his full height, Harry actually laughed as he asked, "Wait, hold on: is this one of those _I read it so I must be right_ things, Misawa? Because if it is, then you should know that I've been reading, researching, revising and recreating scenarios surrounding the world of duelling since I first held a deck in my hands."

Syrus seemed a little awed by Harry's exclamation while the emerald-eyed duellist went on, "Also, just in case you're actually thicker than you claim to be, let me tell you that neither Seto Kaiba nor Yugi Muto or, as I call him, Dad, had anything to do with my entrance exam. In fact, Seto himself offered to sweep me through simply because I own one third of the Academy's authority, ownership and regulations, but I said no _and_ had my test overseen by Maximilian Pegasus himself since Dad and Kaiba didn't want me to have an easy ride. Pegasus tested me on everything from fusions to ritual and Gemini summonings and even a few trick questions based on prototype duel theories that Kaibacorp and Industrial Illusions are working on for the foreseeable future."

"Look," added Jaden, suddenly rising from where he'd been watching and listening as Harry defended his honour and that of his godfather. "The point is, Misawa, Harry didn't cheat and he couldn't if he wanted to."

"Then what about that card?" asked Bastion, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry as he explained, "There's a one-in-forty chance of you drawing such a powerful card on the very first draw and yet you did it _and_ against the school's top-ranked duellist, no less."

Heaving a sigh, Harry turned and, reaching into his backpack, he withdrew his duel disk as he argued, "If you doubt me, Misawa, then do the obvious thing: put up or shut up!"

For a moment, Bastion actually looked a little shocked at Harry's firm decision to take the battle to the card field; however, as he looked to the other boys with the Obelisk Blue, he cleared his throat as he explained, "Unfortunately, my duel disk is waiting for me in the Ra Dorm, so I must decline, but rest assured, Potter, we _will_ meet on the field and I will prove you to be the falsified idol that you are."

"Until then," argued Harry, returning his disk – which was his Battle City disk since he didn't go anywhere without it – to his pack as he continued, "Keep your opinions to yourself, Misawa! Insult me, my family or my abilities again and not even a lack of disk will save you from retribution. Now, make like the geek that you are and go running to your books: I'm sure there's a torn page you need to heal like a wounded animal!"

With his head held high as though he had actually been shunned by Harry, Bastion walked away, leaving Harry alone with the other two duellists; once they were alone again, Harry took a deep breath before he added, "Sorry about that, guys: it just grinds my gears that someone thinks that all that I am is a stooge of my godfather."

"We don't think that, Harry," insisted Syrus, earning a thankful smile from Harry.

"I meant what I said, though, Sy," added the young duellist, earning a slight blush from the smaller boy as he explained, "If you ever need my help with anything, you just give me a call."

"But…" retorted Syrus, his eyes lowering as he asked, "Don't Obelisks insult us Slifers because they think we're the bottom of the barrel?"

"Well I know two Obelisks that won't do that and one of them's your brother," explained Harry, earning another sorrowful look from Syrus; with a sigh of resignation, Harry changed tack as he asked, "Look, whatever your deal is with Zane, why don't I have a chat with him about easing up on you? Remember that because I beat him, he's basically my wingman just like you and Jaden have become close too."

"You'd do that?" asked Syrus, earning a nod from Harry.

"What are friends for?" asked Harry, nodding towards the far end of the island as he added, "Come on, let's go and see what the Slifer Dorm looks like!"

"But…what about the Obelisk Dorm?" asked Jaden, earning a soft smile from his emerald-eyed friend as he shrugged in response.

"If it's not good enough for the guy that beat Doctor Crowler, then it's definitely not good enough for the Prince of Games!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

If Harry thought that the Obelisk Dormitory wasn't good enough for him, then by the time that they got a look at the Slifer Dorms, Jaden was actually a little uneasy about what his friend might say about their home.

If he had anything to say about it, he didn't; instead, he followed Jaden and Syrus into the room that had been allocated for them and, as the two boys examined the surprisingly-three-bunk bed that occupied the room, it was Jaden that asked it, "Three bunks? So anyone else gets their own rooms and we Slifers have to make good on what we can?"

"That's Seto's sense of humour for you, I guess," mused Harry, tossing his pack onto the top-most bunk while Jaden took the bottom and Syrus used the middle one. "Dad's friends used to hang around him all the time so, eventually, Seto started giving them nicknames like the nerd herd, the dweeb patrol or the geek squad. I guess since Slifer's dorm mirrors Dad's status as far as Seto's concerned, he puts Slifers together so that they stand united with the same effect."

"Wow," Syrus whispered, watching as Harry clambered up onto the top bunk, much to Syrus' surprise. "Wait, Harry: you're actually staying with us?"

"Like I said, if it's not good enough for those with real talent, then it's sure not good enough for me," answered Harry, before he pulled on the collar of his coat as he added, "Though I think that I might have to call home and ask Dad to order me a red version of this duster; not that there's anything wrong with the actual uniform, but I prefer this one any day."

"You certainly look like Kaiba in that outfit," laughed Jaden, earning a shrug from Harry as he added, "Except the hair: that's all Yugi if I ever saw it."

While the emerald-eyed boy laughed, shedding his blue duster in the process, Jaden walked over to the drawers in the room and, pulling out a spare red blazer, he threw it to Harry as he added, "Here, that should tide you over until your Dad sends you the red one."

"Thanks Jay," replied Harry, looking around the dorm with a searching glance before he asked, "So, we're settled in: disks are locked and loaded and we're officially met and befriended."

"What do you want to do now?" asked Jaden as though he knew what Harry was thinking.

"Let's take a walk and explore this place," answered Harry, attaching his Academy Disk to his wrist – all three of them having found said disks waiting at the end of the bunk bed in a trunk with the Academy logo on it – before he leapt off the top bunk and, looking at a watch on his wrist, he then added, "We've got time to kill before the Slifer welcome dinner."

As the other two nodded in agreement, it was Jaden who laughed as he asked, "How do you think the other Obelisks will react seeing you as one of us?"

"Hopefully," mused Harry, shrugging ruefully with a sly grin on his face as he added, "They'll be pretty pissed!"

 **Chapter 6 and talk about a surprise: Harry has willingly exiled himself from his Obelisk Blue rank, but does he have an ulterior motive?**

 **Also, can Harry and Jaden help Syrus overcome his fears and will the inevitable battle between Harry and Bastion be one to remember?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: A certain someone hasn't learned their lesson, so Harry decides to lay down the law; plus, the Academy reacts to seeing the apparently-future Kaiser of the Academy as a** _ **Slifer Slacker**_ **while Harry himself makes another rival: one that's not against him cause of duelling, but something else…**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Slifer Red Harry?**_

 **So, let me first say that I have intentionally written Chumley out of the story, though that's only as a student of DA; he will appear a little later, but he's not a student at the academy; instead, the 'Slifer Trio' is Harry, Jaden and Syrus, so I hope you like that;**

 **Also, with regards to Syrus, I decided** _ **not**_ **to bash him as, when I think about it, given his 'strengths' in later seasons, he reminds me of our favourite Gryffindor underdog and how he was helped by Harry's friendship as well, so I hope you like that little twist;**

 **Finally, Bastion: his smarts are good and he's quite the duellist, but I needed someone to challenge Harry because they think he got in on sheer luck and, since I have plans for DA's own 'rich boy' I thought Bastion was the ideal candidate; whether or not that changes later, we'll have to see, but for now, he and Harry are rivals;**


	7. The Midnight Duel

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Key Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Alexis; Eventual Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Asmodeus45: Not so much who you might be thinking of, but someone that makes me think of that someone in the GX verse;**

 **Notasavior: Not really intentional, especially since he will redeem himself once he goes up against our hero, but if that's how you see it, then that's fine;**

 **DragonTamer01: There might be cameos by the rest of the YGO gang throughout the story and, as for 5D, no: I said at the start of this story that it's mainly GX rules and ideas;**

 _As the other two nodded in agreement, it was Jaden who laughed as he asked, "How do you think the other Obelisks will react seeing you as one of us?"_

" _Hopefully," mused Harry, shrugging ruefully with a sly grin on his face as he added, "They'll be pretty pissed!"_

Chapter 7: The Midnight Duel

Compared to the Slifer Dorm, the rest of the Academy's set-up certainly showed why it was hailed as the premier teaching institute of duelling in the world. When Harry saw the Obelisk Dorm – which he thought to resemble a vast manor estate that screamed money, power and privilege – he felt a sickening lurch take hold of him as he wondered what sort of arrogant people might live within those walls.

The hint from Syrus that Obelisks tended to bully Slifers also had the young Prince of Games thinking that he was right in staying with his friends: all right, it gave him an in with Jaden and kept them together to face whatever challenges lay ahead, but more to the point, Jaden and Syrus were Harry's friends and friends stood together.

Once Syrus had managed to get out of the funk that he put himself in thinking that he had to prove himself to others just for being Zane's brother and once Jaden's potential for greatness was recognised without some jealous professor getting the hump about it, then _maybe_ Harry would return to Obelisk where he himself belonged, but until then, he was an honorary Slifer.

The main building of the Academy seemed to centrally-unify the entire island's set-up, each part of the island spreading outwards from the Academy in different directions, but when Harry, Jaden and Syrus reached the main academy building, both Jaden and Syrus were surprised when Harry took a different path to them.

"Where are you going?" asked Syrus, earning a slow smile from his friend as Harry turned to face them.

"Something that I've got to take care of," explained Harry, giving Syrus a thumbs-up in a friendly gesture as he added, "Don't you guys worry; once I'm done, I'll come and track you down."

While Jaden and Syrus nodded in agreement, Harry turned and continued along the corridor, a part of him aware of Jaden taking off at a run for reasons that Harry didn't know. Instead, he continued walking around the outer corridor of the academy and, reaching the main stairwell, he made his way upwards, passing a few members of Campus Security on the way – one or two of them giving him a curt nod of respect as he passed by them – and, reaching his destination, Harry pressed an intercom button on the side of the door.

A low buzzing answered his request; stepping into the room beyond, Harry smiled softly as he saw a man standing against the window of the room, the size of which seemed to fill a whole wall of the office. The man was dressed in a long red coat that covered him from head to foot and, underneath the coat, he wore a yellow-coloured shirt with a tie as well as grey trousers that seemed to give him a truly formal appearance.

The man was bald on his head, though he did have a dark-coloured goatee beard as well as sharp-looking dark-grey eyes that were like the colour of stone; when he saw Harry walk into the room, a smile touched the man's face as he turned and, pressing a button that closed the door behind Harry, he looked up to the boy with a sense of fondness.

"Harry, I see you've settled in already," remarked the man, his voice slightly deepened by age, but holding an air of power and respect that Harry showed as he bowed his head respectfully to the man.

"Yes Chancellor," replied the boy, his green eyes fixed on the man as he added, "But I'm not here about my placement, which I'm sorry, but until further notice, I'm going to have to decline."

The man, Chancellor Samuel Samejima Sheppard – or Sam as Harry, Yugi and even Kaiba knew him – closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh of regret as he asked, "Does this have anything to do with Vellian's loss to one Jaden Yuki in the entrance exams?"

"I could understand if Jaden lost to Crowler or if his scores on the theory were sub-level stupidity, but they weren't and he didn't," argued Harry, his voice edged by a sense of outrage as he told the chancellor. "I'm not asking you to move Jaden because it's me asking you, Sam, but I want you to keep an eye on Crowler for me. Something tells me that he's intentionally seen to it that Jaden's become a Slifer, which is where I'll be staying until further notice as well if that's all right."

"Seto had a feeling that you might," argued Sam before, to Harry's surprise, he walked over to a wardrobe that was next to a door that led through to his private chambers.

Opening the wardrobe, Chancellor Sheppard removed a red duster that was the same as Harry's, though it had white highlights on it as well as a com-badge that was shaped like the three Egyptian God Cards imprinted on a shield – one of the marks used by members of Duel Academy.

"He sent me this after your battle with Zane," explained Sheppard, handing the new duster to Harry as he added, "Since you've requested it, you'll have to go through promotion duels as well as grades in your classes and semesters to return to Obelisk Blue, but for now, I approve of your actions."

"Thank you, Sam," sighed Harry, slipping into the new duster before he added, "Also, I've asked a favour of Seto that should come through your office: when it gets here, can you let me know?"

"Of course," replied the Chancellor, before he fixed Harry with a stern, determined expression as he added, "And don't worry: I'll keep a _very_ close eye on Vellian, but in return, I'd like you to keep a close eye on Jaden. There's something very special about that boy and I predict great things for him at the Academy."

"Trust me, Chancellor," laughed Harry, giving the man another curt nod of his head, "I know exactly what you mean."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"You Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here…check out the crest!"

As Jaden and Syrus turned to look at where the Obelisk Blue students that they had run into were pointing, both Slifers' expressions faltered when they saw a headshot of Obelisk the Tormentor looming over the stadium.

"So…we should be leaving then, huh, Jaden?" asked Syrus, a part of him hoping to avoid confrontation while Jaden, turning back to the two students, smirked knowingly as he answered his friend.

"No, we don't have to leave," decided Jaden, before he smiled with delight as he added, "So long as one of you guys agrees to duel me: I could be a guest duellist."

"Hey, you're that kid," gasped one of the students, whom Jaden later learned to be named Taiyou or Tai for short.

"Chazz," exclaimed his companion, a burly-looking boy named Raizou or Ray for short, "That applicant who beat Dr Crowler is here: check it out!"

While Jaden and Syrus looked to where Ray had directed his words, the eyes of the brown-haired Slifer narrowed as he saw a dark-haired, dark-eyed duellist that was dressed in the Obelisk Blue uniform appearing from one of the top rows of seats. He had a real sense of dominance about him and, as he looked at Jaden and Syrus, he sneered with a hint of amusement.

"Oh hi," gasped Jaden, looking back to Tai and Ray as he asked, "Chess, was it?"

The boy gave a snarl of insult while Tai boasted, "His name's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duellist at Duelling Prep School."

"And he's going to be the future King of Games," added Ray, his tone matching his friend's as he insisted, "The best duellist in the world."

"Wow, I didn't know Yugi was attending this school," drawled a new voice, making all five boys turn to see Harry standing on the balcony above the arena, now dressed in the Slifer Red duster that Seto had anticipated and sent for him.

As soon as he saw Jaden and Syrus there, Harry smirked as he asked, "You two making friends already? Well you might want to be careful around here; also, whoever you two stooges are, a little reality check: this is Obelisk Arena, that's true, but _all_ duels held in front of the school take place here, which makes it Campus Property and not Obelisk Segregation: is that clear?"

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Ray, earning a smirk from Harry as he indicated the aforementioned Chazz-boy.

"Why not ask Princeton?" asked Harry, walking down the stairs towards the main floor of the arena as he added, "It must be quite a privilege for you two to be yes-men to a member of the _fourth_ richest conglomeration in the world."

"Huh?" asked Syrus, then noticing Chazz's expression turning murderous as he asked Harry, "Who are the other three?"

"Well I think that even you and Jaden can understand that it goes without saying that the top two are Industrial Illusions and Kaibacorp," explained Harry, reaching the bottom of the steps as he added, "After that, we have the mysteriously-influential Gecko Financial Group and then we have the Princeton Family Group, which consists of egotistical morons that claim to have hands in politics and finance, but the truth is that they're spare change compared to the other three."

"Watch your mouth, you Slifer Slime!" scowled Chazz, earning a gasp from Harry as he turned and applauded politely.

"Wow, Chazz-y: did you have to consult a rhyming dictionary to come up with that?" asked Harry, earning a snigger from Jaden and Syrus as Harry then added, "I mean come on, seriously: Slifer Slime, Slifer Slackers and, oh yes, Slifer Red Rejects: what is this? Cheerleader academy?"

Both Jaden and Syrus were laughing out loud while, at the same time, Harry went on, "In that case, let's come up with others for Ra and Obelisk: let's think…"

He adopted a thoughtful look before he snapped his fingers as he laughed, "How about Obelisk Obsoletes? Winged Wonderers? As in _I wonder if those guys know they're in the middle of a duelling turf war?_ "

"How about Obese Obelisks?" asked Jaden, earning a laugh from Harry as he added, "Because with the exception of Zane and you, Harry, the only Obelisks I've seen either have big heads, big mouths, big guts or big…"

"Jaden!" exclaimed Harry, earning more laughs from his friends.

Chazz, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes at Jaden's introduction of the Prince of Games; with his eyes focused on Harry, he asked, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? Yugi's kid?"

"In the flesh, but don't let the jacket fool you, Chazz-y," argued Harry, smirking with a hint of knowledge as he added, "After all, this now makes two Slifers that have trashed Obelisks: Jaden with the she-male Crowler and me with Zane. But if you're looking to make it three-for-three, Princeton, then I'm game!"

"Whenever, wherever, Potter!" spat Chazz, his eyes filled with burning flames as he hissed, "I'll show you and this Slifer Sludge that you both belong in the bargain basement!"

"Wow, more alliteration," gasped Harry mockingly, shaking his head before he noticed someone else had joined the group. "Can we help you, Miss?"

"Huh?" asked Jaden and Syrus, both of them turning to see a blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl standing in the wings of the arena, her arms folded while her uniform consisted of a sleeveless blue shirt that was like Zane's in colour as well as a blue skirt and blue high-heel boots. "Whoa; who is that?"

"Hey Alexis," beamed Chazz, showing a smug side to him as he asked, "Have you come to watch me put this orphan in his place once and for all?"

"What did you say?" demanded Harry, his eyes actually flashing gold as he faced Chazz.

However, Alexis quickly cut off the argument as she told Chazz, "I came here to inform you about the Obelisk welcome dinner: you're going to be late. And for your information, Chazz, Harry's got the right idea if bigheads like you are the new Obelisk class!"

Chazz fell down anime-style while Alexis walked past Jaden and Syrus and, stopping in front of Harry, she placed a calm hand on his cheek as she told him, "Don't let him get to you, Harry: you know that you're better than Chazz will ever be. Also, you, Jaden and Syrus might want to get to the Slifer dinner soon."

"How does she know our names?" asked Syrus curiously, earning a shrug from Jaden while Alexis laughed softly.

"I did my homework on you two after seeing you and Harry get on back at the entrance exam," explained Alexis, removing her hand from Harry's cheek, the eyes of the Prince of Games now green once again as she added, "Harry's an old friend of mine from a tournament that we both competed in…the same one that you won the right to create and use that Storm card of yours, wasn't it, Harry?"

"That's right, Lex," laughed Harry, earning a blush from Alexis before he asked, "By the way, have you had any luck with…you-know-who?"

Alexis' expression became one of sorrow as she shook her head, "No and I thought that coming to the Academy would help me find out more, but I haven't: you still up for helping me out?"

"It's a date," replied Harry, giving a nod to Jaden and Syrus as he added, "Come on, guys: let's get back to the dorms. See you in class, Alexis."

"Bye you guys," called Alexis, giving the boys a wave as they left the main building and returned to the Slifer Red dormitories.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Aw…man am I stuffed?"

Harry and Syrus both chuckled as Jaden fell onto the floor of their dorm, massaging a slightly-swollen gut as he let out a laugh of exasperation after eating through several courses' worth of food at the feast.

"Man," gasped Jaden, looking up to where Harry was aimlessly toying with his student PDA while Syrus opted to make them some tea before they called it a night. "I'll tell you; that Professor Banner sure can cook."

"And unlike old horse-face, I could actually get to _like_ him!" added Harry, sitting up as Syrus offered him a drink, which he accepted, "Hey thanks, Sy: and listen, Jaden. About what happened back at Obelisk Arena…"

"Don't worry about it, Harry," argued Jaden, still massaging his belly while he pulled himself to his feet, taking a cup of his own from Syrus as he added, "Princeton was out of line targeting your family's memories like that: I mean, it's not your fault that…that you don't really remember them, is it?"

"That's why Dad doesn't mind me calling him what I do," agreed Harry, peering into the hot liquid in his cup as he explained, "He always tells me stories about my real Dad from back when they met before…before we lost them both, but in my mind, Dad's my Dad and nothing can change that. Still, if anyone tries to disrespect my late parents, then…I can't help what happens next."

"What _did_ happen?" asked Syrus curiously, sitting on a chair near the study desk as he asked, "Because, from where I was standing, it actually looked like your eyes changed colour, but that's impossible, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Sy," agreed Harry, sharing a worried look with Jaden.

However, to Harry's surprise, Jaden looked thoughtful for a moment before he gave that cheesy grin of his as he explained, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure that you're in control of it, Harry: you're a good guy, after all."

"Thanks Jaden," sighed Harry, taking a drink from his cup; however, as he did so, a soft beeping noise came from his waistline.

Retrieving his student PDA, Harry switched it on and activated the Message feature, but when he did, his eyes narrowed when he saw Chazz's face leering up at him.

"Hey Slifer Stooge, don't think that you're off the hook!" insisted Chazz, earning a frown from Harry as he went on, "Tonight at midnight, it's on: you and me at Obelisk Arena and, to make it interesting, the loser not only hands over their best card, but they also surrender their shares in the company they belong to."

"If you think…" Harry began, but the message ended before he could say what he wanted to.

"Aw sweet!" exclaimed Jaden, looking up to Harry as he told him, "You're going to be duelling in that state of the art arena after all."

"No, I'm not, Jaden," argued Harry, earning a confused look from his friend.

"Why not?"

Holding up his PDA, Harry went on, "Not only do the school rules forbid off-hour duelling in the arena, but it's a well-known fact to _every_ student, no matter their year or rank that the ante rule from Battle City's duels is forbidden on the island! Chazz is either dumb, damned or desperate if he thinks that I'll walk into such an obvious trap."

"What are you going to do?" asked Syrus worryingly.

With a sly smile, Harry sighed as he explained, "Something that I didn't want to do, let alone this early in the term."

As Jaden and Syrus watched, Harry scrolled through the features of his PDA before, pressing down on the one that he searched for, he waited for a few moments before he asked, "Is that the Disciplinary Action Squad? I've got something that you should probably look into…my name? Harry Potter; yes…that one. Thanks…"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"I knew he wouldn't show!"

Chazz stood on one side of Obelisk Arena, his eyes filled with amusement as he laughed, "Pathetic rank amateur orphan that he is: he probably had his Slifer Slacker friends talk him out of it."

"Then let's get back," suggested Ray, earning a smirk from Chazz as he added, "It's getting late and I don't think that we should be here."

"I don't pay you to think, Ray," argued Chazz, but at that moment, the lights in the arena went dark and, as Chazz looked around, his eyes widened with disbelief when he saw several uniformed men and women as well as a stern-faced woman with dark hair that walked past the two petrified Obelisks to where Chazz was standing, his eyes wide with shock.

"Chazz Princeton?" asked the woman, earning a slow nod and a gulp from Chazz as she went on, "I'm Chairwoman Angelica Ward, head of the Duel Academy Disciplinary Action Squad and, by the authority vested in me by our esteemed Chancellor, Founder and subsequent figures of authorities, I am placing you and your co-conspirators under Campus Arrest!"

"On…on what charge?" asked Chazz, earning a slow smile from Chairwoman Ward as she held up a PDA of her own.

"I was hoping you'd ask," replied the commander, pressing a button on the screen; as Chazz watched, he nearly fainted when his own voice was played back at him from the PDA; _"Hey Slifer Stooge, don't think that you're off the hook! Tonight at midnight, it's on: you and me at Obelisk Arena and, to make it interesting, the loser not only hands over their best card, but they also surrender their shares in the company they belong to."_

Closing the message, Chairwoman Ward then went on, "Off hours duelling is prohibited without authorisation from Chancellor Sheppard himself: ante rule duelling is _strictly_ forbidden by the rules set down by Seto Kaiba himself _and_ illegal gambling on campus premises through the means of business and unregistered, unauthorised stakes: let's just say that you'll be lucky if you're not expelled for this."

As Chazz watched with disbelief, Chairwoman Ward's PDA bleeped several times; excusing herself for a moment, she answered the message and, eyeing the information, a look of amusement crossed her face as she explained, "Well, isn't that good timing for you?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"Our anonymous caller just sent another message," explained Ward, looking to Chazz as she told him, "It seems that the same message was sent to Chancellor Sheppard and he has agreed to let you off with a warning, _but_ if you break rules one more time, you'll be demoted to Ra Yellow where you'll also have all rights and privileges given to other students removed!"

Chazz actually fainted while Ward turned on her heel and left the arena, but once she was outside, the woman stopped as she saw a figure waiting by the statues outside.

With a soft, amused grin, she asked, "Did he _really_ say that?"

"Of course not, Angie," replied Harry Potter, stepping into the dim light of the midnight scene as he added, "But he won't argue the terms when you give him your report: he'll know I was responsible and he'll agree to the demotion clause."

"Why? Because you're the owner?" asked Angelica, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"No," answered the Slifer, straightening himself up as he added, "Because it's fair… _and_ because he knows that I do have the power to expel Princeton if I want to, which I don't."

"Why not?"

Shrugging ruefully, Harry went on, "Every good hero needs a rival: each Yugi needs their Kaiba and it seems that my friend Jaden has found his in Chazz; what sort of friend would I be if I took that from him?"

As Angelica stared in disbelief, Harry then sniffed before he yawned as he added, "Well, that's my good deed done for the day: if you'll excuse me, ma'am, I've got a day of classes to get ready for: good night."

"Good night, Mr Potter," replied Angelica, watching as the red-clad figure seemed to walk away into the moonlight, the wings of his duster seemingly flapping in a non-existent breeze as he made his way back to Slifer Red.

 **Chapter 7 and talk about a surprise: Harry** _ **is**_ **willing to use his authority, but it seems that he doesn't want others to know: how long will that game plan work, I wonder?**

 **Also, has Chazz learned his lesson and, if not, what will the next move be?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: How did Harry and Alexis meet? All is revealed in the debut of Harry's U-Hero Deck; plus, Jaden is about to run into a trap, but it seems that someone other than the jealous Dr C knows about it;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: GX AU**_

 **Okay, so as it says in the summary, there are some MAJOR GX AU points in this and I decided that this one would be one of them because it allows me to work something a little similar to HP Canon into the story; weird, huh?**

 **Also, as you can see, Harry and Alexis do already know one another, but there won't be anything romantic for a while; they're just really good friends for now – kind of like Harry and a certain someone else we know and love, wouldn't you say?**


	8. Spring the Trap

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Alexis; Eventual Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **WhiteElfElder: Given the events of the episode, it just seemed right;**

 **Notasavior: That's partially the attitude that I was going for;**

 **Asmodeus45: Like most of the other Gen 1 characters, he's going to make cameos throughout the story: the main ones used are Yugi, Kaiba and Pegasus;**

" _Hey Alexis," beamed Chazz, showing a smug side to him as he asked, "Have you come to watch me put this orphan in his place once and for all?"_

" _What did you say?" demanded Harry, his eyes actually flashing gold as he faced Chazz._

 _However, Alexis quickly cut off the argument as she told Chazz, "I came here to inform you about the Obelisk welcome dinner: you're going to be late. And for your information, Chazz, Harry's got the right idea if bigheads like you are the new Obelisk class!"_

 _Chazz fell down anime-style while Alexis walked past Jaden and Syrus and, stopping in front of Harry, she placed a calm hand on his cheek as she told him, "Don't let him get to you, Harry: you know that you're better than Chazz will ever be. Also, you, Jaden and Syrus might want to get to the Slifer dinner soon."_

Chapter 8: Spring the Trap

"In the world of Duel Monsters, there are three different types of cards that are commonly referred to as Monster, Spell and Trap Cards: Monster Cards can be divided between Normal Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, Fusion Monster Cards and Ritual Monster Cards. Spell Cards can be divided between Normal Spells, Equip Spell Cards, Quick-Play Spell Cards, Field Spell Cards, Ritual Spell Cards and Permanent Spell Cards. Trap Cards can be divided between Normal Traps, Counter Traps and Permanent Traps!"

"Perfect!" beamed Crowler as he and the rest of their class finished listening to one Alexis Rhodes list off the full basics of Monster, Spell and Trap classification in the world of Duel Monsters. "Well done, Alexis: of course, I couldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks!"

"Yes Doctor Crowler," agreed Alexis, a part of her aware of Harry sending her a wink of mutual agreement from where he was sitting between Jaden and Syrus, the latter of whom looked terrified to be in the front row of the class.

As Crowler looked around for his next 'willing' volunteer, the jealousy-poisoned teacher caught Harry's eyes, a part of him hating the emerald-eyed scion as much as he loathed the fact that Jaden Yuki had made it into the Academy. Ever since the entrance exam, Harry had been watching Crowler with a careful eye as though daring him to try something.

Unlike Jaden, Harry couldn't be touched because the moment that Crowler – or indeed anyone else – tried it, the owner of the Academy would be on the case of the guilty party and Harry would be back in class before they could say Exodia.

"Now who shall we ask next?" wondered Crowler, his eyes fixed on Harry as he insisted, "You! Syrus Truesdale!"

Leaping to his feet with an almost-fearful look in his eyes, Syrus' only comfort came from the fact that his friends were nearby, but that didn't stop him trembling as Crowler demanded, "Explain to the class what a Field Spell does, would you?"

As Syrus stammered and stumbled over his answer, it was Harry that rose from his seat and, placing a calming hand on Syrus' shoulder, he looked to his smaller friend as he told him, "It's okay, Sy; just breathe and you'll get the answer."

"Not in this lifetime, apparently; sit down, both of you!" demanded Crowler, earning a scowl from Harry as he returned to his seat. "Now can someone else give me the real answer? Preferably someone _not_ wearing red!"

As several class members tittered in agreement with Crowler's insult, it was Harry that laughed at how quickly the tables turned when Jaden spoke up, defending his dorm _and_ his friends as he told Crowler, "You know something, Teach: you really shouldn't pick on us Slifers like that."

As Crowler looked at him in confused outrage, Jaden shrugged as he added, "I mean _I'm_ a Slifer and _I_ beat you, so when you make fun of us, you're mostly making fun of yourself, am I right?"

Crowler began sweating profusely, his teeth clamped around a sheet in his hands while Jaden posed for dramatic effect as several people laughed with him; as the moronic vice-chancellor had thoughts of revenge running through his mind, he didn't notice Harry watching him with a note of amusement.

Almost as though he was daring Crowler to make a move, but even if he did, then Harry would know about it before it happened.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

That afternoon, the three dorms got together for their Gym class, though Harry waited behind for the stragglers as well as a worry on his mind that Syrus was yet to show up.

After the embarrassment in Crowler's lesson and being introduced on a personal level to Dr Banner's pet cat, Pharaoh, Syrus had been a bit down and, while Jaden went off to wait with the other Slifers, Harry volunteered to stay behind to give his friend a few words of advice.

As he slipped his own things into his locker, Harry heard a door open followed by rapidly-approaching footsteps; moving out of the way as he went to get a pre-gym wash, Harry's eyes widened when he heard a familiar scathing tone laughing to themselves, "Now to plant the bait somewhere that Jaden would be sure to find it!"

Peering around the corner from the wash facilities, Harry's eyes narrowed with hatred as he saw Crowler opening several lockers without a care in the world before, to the she-male's delight, he/she found Jaden's sneakers…in Syrus' locker, of all places.

As Crowler placed the so-called _bait_ in the locker before he left without looking back, Harry walked to the locker and, withdrawing the bait, his eyes narrowed when he saw what looked like a letter that was sealed with a kiss… _literally_.

Opening the letter, Harry's eyes scanned the information before he hissed softly, "You're skating on thin ice, she-male! If you think you're getting away with this, you've got another thing coming."

"Err…Harry?" asked a shaky voice, making Harry look up in time to see Syrus looking at him, but when he saw the fear in the boy's eyes, Harry sighed and, calming his emotions, he watched as Syrus' expression changed from fear to awe.

"Let me guess," sighed Harry, closing his eyes for a moment as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Gold again?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Syrus, looking to the door where Harry stood as he asked, "What are you doing in my locker? Unlike Jaden, it's not like you to forget, right?"

"Someone wanted to lure Jaden into a trap," explained Harry, holding up the letter as he told him, "With a phoney-baloney love letter from Alexis of all people: probably because it's no secret that the four of us pal around since school started. Anyway, because Jaden's shoes were in your locker, they made the mistake, but thankfully, I was waiting for you and I found the note before you made a mistake that's a bit irreversible."

"What do you mean?" asked Syrus, changing out of his school clothes into his Gym uniform; as Harry followed suit, Syrus turned his head in the other boy's direction as he added, "I would never…"

"Syrus," argued Harry, rotating his shoulders as he slipped his Gym sweater over his pale torso, "No offence meant, pal, but you're not the most-observant guy at the best of times. You'd have gone running to meet this phoney set-up with Alexis and probably gotten caught without realising that it's a trap or that it's meant for Jaden."

As Syrus hung his head in shame, a part of him knowing that Harry was right, the blue-haired boy looked up again as Harry told him, "Look, we're friends, you and me, yeah?"

Syrus nodded.

"So trust me, Sy," insisted Harry, turning to face Syrus as he finished getting ready for Gym class, "Not only is Alexis _so_ not your type, but if you're going to have people take you seriously, you need to start growing a bit of a backbone. That way, the next time that Crowler or someone else tries to spring a question or a trap on you, you won't be caught out…and like I said, I'll help you if you want: all you have to do is ask."

"You…you really mean that?" asked Syrus, earning a nod from Harry as the taller boy ran a hand through his black hair.

"Now come on," Harry insisted, indicating the door as he told Syrus, "We're late enough as it is."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Crowler hid in the bushes, his face twisted into a leering smile as he saw a shadow making its way towards the girls' dormitory; in his hands, the imbecilic excuse for a doctor held a camera that was ready to snap the fated picture.

"That's it Jaden," laughed Crowler, holding up the camera as he insisted, "Walk _right_ into the trap like the Slifer Sap that you are!"

The figure drew closer and then, to Crowler's horror, they kneeled down, revealing two emerald-green eyes that were filled with amusement;

"Evening Doctor; nice night for a stroll, isn't it?"

Crowler's eyes widened, his heart stopped dead in his chest and, as those green eyes bored into his skull, his girlish scream rent through the night.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Crowler, I mean it: spying on the girls' dorm after hours is bad enough, but with a _camera?_ What were you thinking?"

Crowler stood trembling in fear as Harry and Chancellor Sheppard eyed him curiously, the emerald-green eyes of the young teen filled with victory while his face showed an emotion of apparent disappointment as he told the Chancellor, "I was heading over there just before curfew to talk to Alexis for old times' sake, but when I saw the bushes rustling, I knew that something was wrong."

Here, Harry looked from Sheppard to a trembling Crowler as he added, "Now, I'm pretty understanding, Sheppard, but we _both_ know how the real boss would take this if he learned of kids being unsafe in the Academy. So unless Vellian here has a legitimate reason for snooping on members of the opposite sex, I'm afraid that I'll have no choice other than to present him with a Level One Warning: two more strikes and he'll be fired pending investigations."

As Sheppard hummed in agreement, a part of him knowing that Harry had the means to make Crowler's life a living nightmare if he so wished, he looked back to his VC as he asked, "Well Vellian, do you have a reason?"

As Crowler opened his mouth to argue, Harry cut him off again as he added, "I mean, I'm already ranked as an Obelisk, so as far as me seeing Alexis, I have the right to be there, but I couldn't say the same for other students…like say, Slifers like my friends, but he wouldn't care about them, would you, Dr C?"

Crowler trembled as Harry went on, "It's common knowledge that Obelisks hate Slifers with a vengeance that would make Seto look humble, but to go this far if that _is_ the reason: yeesh, Doc, two words: Anger-Management!"

Crowler was sweating profusely: if he talked about luring Jaden there, then it meant another strike and Harry would be able to exert the full power of his authority to see Crowler punished on campus. He could even demote the guy-girl if he wanted to.

As Sheppard noticed the lack of silence, he looked to Harry as he asked, "Is there some way that this can be overlooked, Harry? I mean you _were_ the only one there and nothing…uncomfortable or in any way inappropriate was witnessed."

"All right," agreed Harry, earning an anime-fall from Crowler as he heard the boy accept defeat so easily. "I'll overlook the warning this time, Chancellor: since I don't want to be just some snobbish little rich kid like the _rest_ of the Obelisks. However, in return, Dr Crowler _must_ formally apologise to the entire Slifer Dormitory for his unkind remarks ever since Day One _and_ he _must_ knuckle down on the in-dorm bullying between Slifers and Obelisks."

With a hum of agreement, Sheppard looked back to Vellian as he asked, "Well, Crowler; do we have a deal?"

Crowler could only nod in agreement before Harry added, "In fact, Chancellor, as a show of good faith, perhaps Crowler could even offer an Obelisk student as a tutor to a random Slifer…like say, for arguments' sake, Alexis Rhodes, since she was the one nearly affected by all this, helping to turn say…I don't know…Syrus Truesdale into a better duellist, good enough, in fact that, come next year's first term, Syrus could be considered good enough to join the rest of Obelisk Blue and follow his big brother's role."

Crowler agreed so quickly that it was almost funny to see the she-male beg for the forgiveness of the Prince of Games.

Especially since this was _exactly_ what Harry had told Crowler to do when he'd caught him out in the first place…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"And…this one?"

Watching from his own bed in Slifer Red, Harry smiled softly when he saw Syrus' eyes widen as he announced, "That's Umiiruka, a Field Spell that affects the attack power of WATER Attribute Monsters, but lowers their Defence points."

"Well done, Sy," laughed Alexis, earning a blush from the smaller boy while Harry applauded the success of his friend; as for Jaden, he just nodded in mutual agreement as he looked up to Harry.

"I still can't believe you managed to convince Dr C to give Sy some extra help," laughed Jaden, earning a rueful shrug from Harry as he asked, "Mind you, I've got to ask what everyone else has to be wondering, Harry: how is it that you and Lex get on so well?"

"Like I said before, Jaden," replied Harry, watching as Syrus and Alexis shuffled the deck of Extra Cards that they'd used for their sessions before they returned it to the pack. "Alexis and I met in the finals of a Tournament back in the Spring: there's no way to describe what happened, but when we met, it…it was like we respected one another enough to know the strengths we had."

"So…you duelled?" asked Syrus, earning a nod from Harry as he asked, "Who won?"

"Who do you think?" laughed Harry, earning a look from Alexis as he added, "That's not saying that it wasn't close, mind: afterwards, we talked and we both admitted to the other that we were heading for the Pro League…amongst other things."

He gave Alexis a searching look, which she returned with a gentle smile as he added, "But once it was said and done, we became pretty good friends; even in the duel, Alexis surprised me and I even surprised Alexis because she'd seen me duel in the Tournament and by reputation, but she never expected the cards that I used."

"What cards?" asked Jaden, earning a look from Harry as he asked, "The other E-Heroes of yours?"

"No, Jay," replied Harry, moving off his bed before he reached under the bunk and, withdrawing a case that he'd purchased for his KC disk as well as his spare decks, he removed the second of his decks as he added, "A whole other breed that were designed solely for me: I call them the Union Heroes."

"Whoa," gasped Syrus.

As Harry held up the new deck, he then smiled as he asked, "I know, why don't we see just how much you've learned, Syrus? You and me: one-on-one and, if you win, I'll _give_ you the deck that you and Alexis have been using for your field tests."

"Are…are you sure?" asked Syrus shakily, earning a nod from Harry.

"How else are you going to get over your fears?" asked Harry, before he smiled as he added, "And I'll tell you what: remember that I promised that I'd have a word with Zane? Well, I'll keep that promise and you and him can have a proper chat once this is all over: don't worry about any snobby Obelisks stopping you, no offence, Lex."

"None taken, Harry," admitted Alexis, watching as Syrus picked up his disk and, eyeing it carefully, he looked back to Harry as he swallowed hard.

"What if…I'm not ready?" asked Syrus, earning a shrug from Harry.

"You'll never know until you try," replied the Slifer student, picking up his own disk as he added, "Come on, Sy: let the games begin!"

"Not here!" Alexis gasped suddenly, pointing to the door as she added, "Take it outside so that we don't wreck the place."

"Good plan," chorused Harry and Jaden; as they left the dorm for the outside, it was Harry that looked again to Jaden, a note of curiosity in his expression as he wondered when it was that his friend would start to show the same power and potential that he had done the first time they met.

Maybe when that happened, they wouldn't risk getting caught by some jealous ingrate of a teacher.

As Harry stood on one side of the field, sliding his new Union Hero Deck into its holder, Syrus did the same across the field while Jaden and Alexis took their spots as respective members of the audience.

"Ready?" asked Harry, earning a gulp from Syrus before he nodded shakily. "Look, I'll go easy on you, Sy, but never forget that, in a duel, you play to win: so, let's do this!"

"You got it," agreed Syrus, activating his own disk as the two of them faced each other.

 **Harry: 4000/Syrus: 4000**

"DUEL!"

Drawing their first hands, Harry eyed up his secondary deck before he looked across the field to where Syrus was waiting just as patiently.

"I…I think you should take the first move, Harry," suggested Syrus, earning a sigh from Harry before he smiled softly.

"All right, if you're sure," replied the taller boy, drawing his first card before he eyed his hand as he explained, "And for my first move, I activate the spell card Crest of Unitas!"

 **(Crest of Unitas: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can be activated when you have no monsters in play; discard one card to the graveyard and Special Summon one** _ **Union**_ _ **Hero**_ **from your Deck or Graveyard. The summoned monster cannot attack on this turn.)**

At Harry's command, a spell card rose up, revealing a blue shield with four swords that seemed to cross over each other, forming an eight-pointed symbol that seemed to glow as the card appeared on the field.

"With this card," explained Harry, holding up one card in his hand, "I discard one card to the graveyard and then I get to call out my new boys first and foremost: so, by discarding one card to the grave, I summon out the first of my new Heroes. Time to play: Union Hero Diamond Defender (1600/2000) in attack mode!"

A flash of white light left the spell card as Harry discarded one card to the grave; in its place, a whole new breed of hero rose onto the field: he looked like a pale-green warrior that, as his name suggested, seemed to be made up of pure diamond. A black sleeveless vest and leather trousers covered his upper and lower bodies while his feet were covered by boots.

 **(Union Hero Diamond Defender: ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/5Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, including Special Summon, select one monster in the graveyard and Special Summon it in Defence Mode. The summoned monster cannot change its battle position. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon two Diamond Tokens (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1Star/EARTH/TOKEN) from the deck.)**

As the new monster rose onto the field, Harry's emerald eyes shone when he saw a look of familiarity fill Alexis' eyes; at the same time, Diamond Defender shone with the light that reflected off of his crystalline body.

"Wow," exclaimed Jaden, watching as the new monster stared Syrus down, his eyes a fierce shade of yellow that resembled amber crystals. "He looks fierce, but totally, _totally_ sweet!"

"And his effect is even sweeter, Jaden," admitted Harry, smiling as he explained, "You see, when my Defender is summoned to the field, I get to select one monster that's in my graveyard and return him to the field. The only downside is that he returns to the field in Defence Mode; so, since there's only one monster there, he comes back. Rise up, Union Hero Magma Marauder (1800/1800) in defence mode!"

As Diamond Defender's glow shone even brighter, the sheen that was reflected off of the glow seemed to reveal a new monster: this one looked more like a human volcano as he was made up of nothing but molten rock and yellow-coloured veins. His head was obscured by a veil of flames that revealed a skull-like face, which breathed out red smoke as he hunched down in defence mode.

 **(Union Hero Magma Marauder: ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800/4Star/FIRE/WARRIOR: When this card is in Defence Mode, deal Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half this card's ATK points. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, pay 100 LP during your next Standby Phase to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.)**

"Wow," gasped Jaden, noticing Harry's eyes shining brightly as he asked, "If that's going easy, what must it have been like for you, Alexis?"

"Actually, it was pretty much the same, Jaden," admitted Alexis, watching as Harry lowered both of his hands as she explained, "Now I can only hope that Sy can find a way through this before Harry brings out the big guns."

"I end my turn, Syrus," explained Harry, looking over to Alexis as he knew that she had seen a similar move in their battle. "Show me what you can do, okay, pal?"

"Err…not much, especially against _that_ sort of power," argued Syrus, drawing his card before he eyed his hand. "But…I'll try: I place one card face down and summon Steamroid (1800/1800) in attack mode: next, I…I think I'll have him attack Diamond Defender!"

Releasing a large cloud of smoke from his stack, the locomotive-like machine rolled forwards towards Diamond Defender; as he did so, however, Harry smiled when he saw Syrus' monster also increase its attack power.

 **Steamroid:** _ **2300**_ **/1800**

"Nice use of Steamroid's effect against my monster," reasoned Harry, watching as Steamroid's attack melted Diamond Defender into soup, leaving Harry's life points damaged as well.

 **Harry: 3300/Syrus: 4000**

"Ugh," groaned Harry, wafting the smoke from his face, "But that's not going to stop this, Sy; you see, when he's destroyed, I get two little fragments of payback, more commonly known as Diamond Tokens (0/0) so thanks for that."

From out of the soup that Syrus' monster had left behind, two shards of pure diamond rose up and took their place on the field, both of them glimmering like the crystals that they were. Syrus actually looked awed at the new monsters while Jaden and Alexis looked on as the young boy added, "Well…since this is the end of my Battle Phase, there's nothing left for me to do except end my turn."

With the duel returned to Harry, the taller boy smiled as he explained, "Nice work getting the first shot in there, Sy, but you see, I've had these Union Heroes for a long while too, which means that if I intentionally make a mistake with them, then there's a good reason for it."

"Meaning what?" asked Alexis, earning a smile from Harry as he directed his gaze to her.

"You once asked me what these cards represent, Lex, well now I'll tell you," answered Harry, holding his hand over his deck as he prepared to draw his next card. "They represent the fusion, the focus point that exists between light and darkness, between rage and serenity: it was once said that when you found it, then you discovered a power that no-one can match. Well…"

Tightening his hold on his deck, Harry smiled with an air of challenge to him as he faced Syrus;

"Time to show you what that power is, Syrus: it's _my_ move!"

 **Chapter 8 and we meet the first of the Union Heroes, but even playing nice, can Harry help Syrus discover the duellist within?**

 **Also, what is the power that these new guys have unleashed in Harry and what will happen when it's unleashed?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The duel continues and Syrus is forced to face certain demons while Harry reveals the 'Higher Power' of his new deck; also, a little timeskip and Harry starts to wonder if his friendship with Alexis isn't…more, especially when a certain 'shadow duellist' decides to make the mistake of threatening his friends;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Union Heroes**_

 **So, how did you like the introduction, then?**

 **Now, these two in particular – Diamond Defender and Magma Marauder – are actually part of a set of Union Heroes that work together like the three Knights – Jack, Queen and King – but, as a whole, the four heroes are based on what some of you might recognise as aliens from Ben 10; intentional? Yes;**

 **Diamond Defender – Diamondhead**

 **Magma Marauder – Heatblast;**

 **The other two are also based on two of my favourites from the series, but as for the rest of the U-Heroes, they're more…random than the others, though I hope that you still like them; oh, and they** _ **all**_ **have two abilities as well – one when they're on the field – representing the Light in them – and one when they're in the Graveyard – representing the Darkness in them;**


	9. Demons of Union

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Alexis; Eventual Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Notasavior: I hope that you like this one, then: it's got action written all over it;**

 **DragonTamer01: What can I say? When I thought of a highlight for the deck, it was them that came to mind;**

" _You once asked me what these cards represent, Lex, well now I'll tell you," answered Harry, holding his hand over his deck as he prepared to draw his next card. "They represent the fusion, the focus point that exists between light and darkness, between rage and serenity: it was once said that when you found it, then you discovered a power that no-one can match. Well…"_

 _Tightening his hold on his deck, Harry smiled with an air of challenge to him as he faced Syrus;_

" _Time to show you what that power is, Syrus: it's my move!"_

Chapter 9: Demons of Union

 **Harry: 3300/Syrus: 4000**

As Harry eyed his hand for his next move, a smile touched his face as he addressed his friend, "Well Syrus, you might think that you have me over a barrel because of the downside to my summoning Magma, but don't think that this duel is over yet."

"Knowing how you duel as I have done, I wouldn't bet on it, Harry," agreed Syrus, both of them sharing a smile that showed their friendship would survive the duel no matter what happened next.

"In that case," added Harry, holding up another card in his hand as he explained, "Allow me to show you why: for my move, I place two cards face down and summon out another new guy: don't blink, Syrus, you wouldn't want to miss this!"

"Miss what?" chorused Jaden and Syrus, but Alexis' expression was almost solemn as she saw Harry's lips turn upwards in amusement.

"I think I know," replied the Obelisk Queen, watching as the Prince of Games made his move.

"For my move, I summon Union Hero Rush Raider (1500/500) to the field in attack mode."

At Harry's command, another Union Hero made his presence known: this one looked even stranger than his other two as it looked like some sort of _very_ thin-looking stick-like humanoid with black armour that covered every inch of his body save for what looked like claws on his hands and wheels on the end of his legs where his shoes/feet were meant to be.

As he sped onto the field, kicking up a cloud of dust and smoke that actually made Jaden and Syrus cough and gag while Alexis shielded her eyes from the dust, the helmet of the creature's armour opened, revealing a blue-skinned face with sharp fangs and bright-coloured eyes.

 **(Union Hero Rush Raider: ATK: 1500/DEF: 500/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: During the Battle Phase when this card attacks an opponent's monster, your opponent cannot activate any Trap Cards. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, skip the Draw Phase of your next turn in order to return this card and one** _ **Union Hero**_ **from your Graveyard to your deck, then shuffle and draw two cards.)**

"And next," added Harry, his eyes shining with determination as he explained, "I'll introduce my new guy to your little choo-choo train there: Rush Raider, attack Steamroid with Speed Flare!"

Rush Raider's wheeled feet seemed to glow as he hunched down and, with a loud and fierce-sounding battle cry, he charged towards Steamroid.

"Hold up!" asked Jaden, watching as Syrus bit his lower lip nervously, "Isn't Steamroid's attack higher than Raider's? What gives?"

"What gives, Jaden, is that during the Battle Phase that Steamroid is attacked, he _loses_ 500 attack points rather than gaining them," explained Alexis, watching as smoke rose up around Steamroid, his ability taking effect as she added, "Harry must have known that too…"

 **Steamroid:** _ **1300**_ **/1800**

"But it won't be enough," added Syrus, indicating the face-down he'd set as he exclaimed, "Because I activate my Trap Card…"

"Err, sorry Syrus, but no you won't," argued Harry, earning a blanched look from Syrus before Rush Raider's glowing body actually zipped past Steamroid faster than a flash of lightning; once the flash died down, Raider was back on Harry's side of the field and Steamroid was being blown up.

 **Harry: 3300/Syrus: 3800**

"Why…why couldn't I activate my face-down?" asked Syrus, before his eyes widened as he asked, "Or does your new hero…"

"Have an ability like the others? Yes he does," answered Harry, indicating his smirking hero as he explained, "When Rush Raider attacks an opponent's monster in battle, all Trap Cards are stopped before activation, so although I now know that your card _is_ a trap, you can't activate it."

Syrus' eyes lowered in shame as he realised that, out of everyone else in the Academy, he should have realised that Harry would have a plan.

Harry, however, smiled softly as he added, "Of course, Sy, that's not saying anything about my other attack, which comes from my Magma Marauder!"

"But I thought he couldn't change his position?" asked Jaden.

"He can't," agreed Harry, indicating Marauder, whom was now glowing like a hot furnace as Harry went on, "But thanks to his special ability, by cutting his attack power in half, he can attack even when he's in Defence Mode: show them what I mean, Magma: attack Syrus with Pyro Sphere!"

Opening his maw, Magma Marauder's body seemed to glow like a bonfire before he seemed to summon a meteor-like orb of energy that he launched at Syrus, spitting it out as though it was something that was caught in his teeth.

As the attack drew close to Syrus, however, the young Slifer smiled as he explained, "Like you said before, Harry, you might stop my Trap against Raider, but Magma's a whole other story: activate Magic Cylinder!"

Harry gasped, but his look of shock turned into a smile as he saw the mystical energy boxes appear on the field, one of them taking in Marauder's attack while the other spat it right back at Harry, causing damage to _his_ life points instead of Syrus' in the process.

 **Harry: 2400/Syrus: 3800**

"Wow…nice…nice work, Syrus," laughed Harry, brushing down his clothes as he explained, "Even when you told me that it was a Trap, I never suspected that one for a second: you see, though? You're a lot better than you give yourself credit for: anyway, since this is the end of my Battle Phase, I think that I'll just end it here."

"And…I guess I'll start," agreed Syrus, drawing his next card as he eyed up Harry's field before he looked to his hand; as he did so, however, Syrus' face blanched with fear.

And even worse, Harry noticed it, "Hey, are you okay there, pal? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"N…no, I'm…I'm fine, Harry," explained Syrus, putting the card that he'd just drawn into his hand before he explained, "I summon Patroid (1200/1200) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon: with this, I…I can destroy one face down on your field, so I'll choose the first one on the left!"

As the blue tornado flew towards Harry's face down card, the young Prince of Games eyed Syrus' reaction with curiosity: whatever he had drawn actually seemed to frighten him more than help him out and, for some reason, Harry had to wonder if Syrus' lack of confidence was, in any way, tied to said card.

Either way, he watched as the tornado destroyed his face-down card: a Trap Card that showed Union Hero Diamond Defender emerging from within a crystal chrysalis.

"Nice choice, Sy…well, for _me_ that is," laughed Harry, watching as Syrus' eyes widened before he explained, "You destroyed my Diamond Dash Trap Card and, when it's sent to the Graveyard even after activation, it's special ability takes effect, which allows me to deal 500 points of damage for every Diamond Token on the field and I have two!"

 **(Diamond Dash: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate when your opponent declares an attack: as long as this card is activated, treat all Diamond Tokens currently in play as** _ **Union Hero Diamond Defender.**_ **When this card is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent for each Diamond Token on your side of the field.)**

As Syrus, Jaden and even Alexis – since Harry never used that card in their duel – gasped in shock, what looked like a hail of Diamond Tokens seemed to rain down over Syrus, inflicting damage to his life points in the process: 1000 points to be exact.

 **Harry: 2400/Syrus: 2800**

"Well…" gasped Syrus, still standing strong as he explained, "I…I have…have an ability too, Harry: Patroid can show me one face-down on your field before I make an attack, so let's see what you're hiding! Go, APB Alert!"

Patroid's sirens started to flash red and blue like the police car that he represented; at the same time, Harry watched with a smile as what looked like Hero Signal was revealed, but instead of a H, there was a letter U with three other heroes holding up swords to the light.

"That's another new one," Syrus reasoned, looking to Harry as he asked, "Does your Union Hero Deck have _any_ cards that weren't created by you or your family?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," sniggered Harry, watching as Syrus eyed his hand once again, the look of worry returning as he examined whatever it was that he'd drawn. "Anything else, Sy?"

"Erm…yeah," replied Syrus, holding up one more card, leaving his hand only holding the card that he'd drawn in the beginning of the round. "I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards…so let's see!"

Drawing his cards, Syrus' eyes narrowed as he added, "And next, I activate the Spell Card Shield Crush, which lets me destroy one monster on the field in defence mode and I choose your Magma Marauder!"

In a blaze of white light, Marauder was vanquished, leaving Harry with his Raider as well as his two Diamond Tokens, all three of whom were in attack mode, though only Harry knew that was intentional.

"And…and now," added Syrus, "I…I attack with my Patroid: take out one of those Diamond Tokens with Siren Smasher!"

Patroid charged towards the Diamond Token, destroying it in a blaze of red and blue energy as well as dealing damage to Harry's life points, much to Syrus' surprise as he had actually expected Harry to use whatever his Trap Card was.

 **Harry: 1200/Syrus: 2800**

"Why didn't…" Jaden began, but he stopped when he saw Harry's smile rather than a disgruntled look of pain or strain from the duel.

"My Dad once told me something, Jaden," explained Harry, looking to his friends as he told them, "Something an old friend once told him: they said that there are some cards that aren't just worth playing sometimes. In this case, my not-so-secret defence was one of them."

"But why?" asked Syrus, his eyes narrowed as he argued, "I mean, Harry, with one more move, I'll win the duel: so why?"

"I have my reasons," answered Harry, indicating Syrus' hand as he asked, "Anything else?"

"N-no, I end my turn," replied Syrus, his eyes once again going to the card that he held in his hand.

As Harry drew his own next card, bringing his hand up to three cards while Syrus now held two – one of which Harry _knew_ to be whatever the demons of Syrus' spirit didn't _want_ him to play.

"Before my move begins," explained Harry, smirking with an air of victory as he told Syrus, "I now activate the second ability of my Marauder: during the Standby Phase following his destruction, I can pay 100 life points and return him to the field, so do you know what? I think I'll do just that!"

 **Harry: 1100/Syrus: 2800**

"Rise again, my fiery friend!" commanded Harry, watching as Magma Marauder rose onto the field from within a flaming geyser, his whole body now strong and upright in attack mode, all eighteen-hundred of his points ready to burn through Syrus' last defence.

At the side of the field, Jaden's eyes narrowed as he whispered, "If Harry attacks Sy's Patroid with Magma, he'll take a chunk out of Sy's points, but it won't be enough to win the duel…what's he planning?"

"Something big," added Alexis, earning a confused look from Jaden while Harry went on.

"Next, I activate the spell card United Force!"

 **(United Force: SPELL/NORMAL: Special Summon one** _ **Union Hero**_ **from your hand, deck or Graveyard; the selected monster cannot attack on the turn that it's summoned!"**

A spell card showing a silvery letter U on a blood-red background rose onto the field, its energy pouring across the field as Harry explained, "Thanks to this card's power, I can now summon one Union Hero from my hand, deck or graveyard, but when I do so, he can't attack on this turn: so welcome back my crystalline companion: Union Hero Diamond Defender (1600/2000) and _now,_ Syrus, I'll show you what I tried to tell you before!"

Once again, Diamond Defender rose onto the field, his body shining brightly while he took his place next to Rush Raider and Magma Marauder; at the same time, Jaden and Syrus both gasped in awe as they saw the three heroes shining with some sort of white divine light.

"What's that all about?" asked Jaden, earning a smile from Harry as he kept his eyes on Syrus.

"What it's all about, Jay, is the special collective power of my three heroes," explained the Prince of Games, his green eyes almost reflecting the white light as he told them, "Because, much like a certain Rock-Type Trio, my three boys are good, but their higher power is better!"

"Three rock…" Syrus began, before his eyes widened as he asked, "You…you mean the Magnet Warriors?"

"Yes," replied Harry, watching as Magma, Diamond and Rush all began to glow even brighter, their energies uniting together as he explained, "And thanks to a little thing known as Cosmic Fusion, an ability known only to these three guys, I can now summon out the fourth with ease: so, in the style of any other Fusion Summon, I send Magma Marauder, Diamond Defender and Rush Raider to the Graveyard…"

"This sounds familiar…" thought Jaden, unaware of his eyes flashing a familiar set of two colours as he watched the move take place.

"To call out the master of the Unified Four: from the deepest reaches of darkest space, I summon Union Hero Cosmic Commander (3000/2500) to the field in attack mode!"

As the white light died down again, Jaden, Syrus and even Alexis – even though she'd seen this move in her own battle with Harry – all gasped in awe at the creature that stood in place of the three heroes.

He was a tall, thickset humanoid figure with what looked like black skin that seemed to hold the eternal signs of the constellations in his wake: his eyes were a deep shade of emerald-green with what looked like star-shaped pupils and, as he appeared on the field, a strange-looking pole materialised into his hand, its form made up of an infusion of starlight, black metal, molten magma and diamonds.

"Holy Gods!" gasped Jaden, watching as Harry breathed a sigh of relieved amusement as his new and – out of all the heroes in his U-Hero Deck – his favourite Union Hero took centre stage.

 **(Union Hero Cosmic Commander: ATK 3000/DEF: 2500/8Star/DARK/WARRIOR/FUSION:** _ **Union Hero Diamond Defender-Union Hero Magma Marauder-Union Hero Rush Raider:**_ **This card can be Fusion Summoned from your Fusion Deck by discarding the above cards to the Graveyard without Polymerisation. When this card is summoned to the field, select and return any three cards from either Graveyard to the hand of the respective player. When this card destroys a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK or DEF – whichever is higher – When this card is destroyed, Special Summon the three Fusion Material Monsters from your hand, deck or Graveyard and end the Battle Phase.)**

"And now that he's on the field," added Harry, looking towards Jaden and, noticing the awe in Jaden's eyes, he smiled warmly as he went on. "My Cosmic Commander's going to give you a little gift, Syrus: you see, when he's summoned to the field, I can select any three cards that I want from either graveyard and return them to the owner's hands. Weird? Maybe, but that's why he's a _Union_ Hero: so, I think I'll give you Steamroid and Pot of Greed back and, as for me, I'll take back my Crest of Unitas card!"

As the selected cards returned to their owners' hands, Harry cleared his throat as he added, "And now, Sy, as much as I hate to do it, it's time for you to witness the power of Light and Darkness unified: Cosmic Commander, attack Patroid with Starburst Sabre!"

Spinning his strangely-formed blade through the air like a propeller, Cosmic Commander seemed to launch himself forwards, the diamond edge of his sabre cutting through Syrus' monster and taking out a much-larger chunk of his life points.

 **Harry: 1100/Syrus: 1000**

"And," added Harry, watching as Cosmic Commander's dark-formed body began to pulse with black light, "Thanks to his special ability, or rather, another of them, he now deals damage to you equal to half Patroid's attack or defence, whichever is higher. But since Patroid's attack and defence are the same, you still take 600 points!"

A blackened aura surrounded Syrus, taking out more of his life points while Cosmic Commander returned to Harry's side of the field, the eyes of the Prince of Games fixed on Syrus as the boy's life points took another drop.

 **Harry: 1100/Syrus: 400**

With the end of his turn in sight, Harry sighed deeply as he told Syrus, "Now, I end my turn and, if what's happened to you is what I _think_ has happened, Syrus, then there's only one card in your hand that can stop my Commander and win you this duel. I can't promise that I won't try and stop it, because I will, but if you've got what I think you have, then you need to play your cards right."

As soon as he said _play_ , Harry smiled when he saw Syrus' eyes widen before he looked up at the young man standing opposite him; seeing Syrus' look, Harry nodded once before he winked, watching as Syrus drew his next card.

"For…for my turn," explained Syrus, holding up one of the two cards that Harry had given back to him because of Cosmic Commander's ability, "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards…"

Drawing them, Syrus' eyes widened again and, opposite him, Harry smiled when he saw the young boy look to him questioningly; giving Syrus a nod of agreement, Harry told him, "Go ahead, pal: like I said, this duel was for your sake anyway."

Wiping tears of delight from his eyes, Syrus nodded and told Harry, "Thank you, Harry…I only hope that this works…"

He eyed the face-down that Harry still had in play, but Harry didn't show any sign of noticing as Syrus gulped before he explained, "I…I activate the spell card Power Bond!"

'I knew it,' thought Harry, his eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Syrus' expression turn into one of determination.

"With this," continued the young duellist, "I send Steamroid and the Gyroid that I drew with Pot of Greed to the graveyard and, with the aid of Power Bond, I combine them together to form the powerful Steam Gyroid (2200/1600) in attack mode!"

In a flash of blue electricity and discharges that would only suit a Machine User's deck, a strange new machine appeared; it looked like Steamroid, except it was raised up on its hind quarters with a stern look in its eyes and a four-bladed propeller from Gyroid's infusion.

"And," continued Syrus, clenching a fist with strength in his eyes and voice as he explained, "Thanks to Power Bond, Steam Gyroid's attack doubles, which gives me more than enough power to take out Cosmic Commander!"

 **Steam Gyroid:** _ **4400**_ **/1600**

"He's _definitely_ a whole new Syrus now," remarked Jaden, earning a nod from Alexis; at the same time, the blonde Obelisk noticed something that neither Jaden nor Syrus could see, but she kept her silence for now as the smaller duellist went on.

"And now," continued Syrus, "Steam Gyroid, it's time to show Harry what the power of a Roid Deck can really do: go…Train Twister!"

Spinning the blades on his body, Steam Gyroid unleashed a whirlwind of energy that struck Cosmic Commander; however, as if that wasn't bad enough, the bladed locomotive then launched himself through the tornado, each of his blades slicing through Cosmic Commander, taking a bite out of Harry's life points.

It was all that he had left…or at least that was how it looked.

 **Harry: 0/Syrus: 0**

"Huh?" asked Syrus, half-surprised at how his life points had hit zero at the same time as Harry's. "How…unless…"

His eyes went to the card that Harry now held up, his duel disk deactivated while he explained, "The Trap Card Greater Good: thanks to this card, when a Union Hero is destroyed as a result of battle, it takes the same damage that I do from my opponent. Sorry, Sy, but I told you that I'd do all I could to stop you."

 **(Greater Good: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when a** _ **Union Hero**_ **is destroyed in attack mode as a result of battle; inflict Battle Damage to your opponent equal to the same amount of Battle Damage that you take.)**

Syrus' eyes widened before he laughed as he asked, "So…you knew that I'd attack? That I'd use Power Bond?"

"Not just me," answered Harry, nodding behind Syrus; when the smaller boy turned, his eyes widened when he saw Zane Truesdale, his big brother and the reason for his fear in using Power Bond in the first place.

"Zane?" asked Syrus, his fear returning; however, before he could move, Syrus – as well as Jaden and Alexis – were surprised when the Kaiser of Obelisk Blue approached his little brother and, putting an arm around him to stop him from running away, he held him close, his expression solemn as he held Syrus.

"I'm so sorry, little brother," Zane told him, earning a smile from Harry while Jaden wiped his eye and Alexis eyed the emerald-eyed boy curiously. "I had no idea what my hopes in you being a better duellist had done to you."

"How long have you been there?" asked Alexis, earning a soft laugh from Harry that had Zane smiling briefly.

"I contacted Zane last night and told him of how you and Syrus were working really hard on your lessons," explained the Slifer, his expression almost guilt-ridden as he added, "Truth be told, Lex, this whole duel was Zane's idea: he knew that Syrus had strength and, rather than keep his distance, he knew that I wanted him to be a better brother because…well, because I asked him about it."

"It?" asked Jaden.

"Power Bond," replied Zane, taking his own deck from a holder on his belt and, flicking through the cards, he drew out his own copy of the card while he explained to a confused Jaden. "Syrus and I once had a disagreement about how to use and how to play cards, but I never looked back after that because I always thought that Syrus was irresponsible with his gifts. Then Harry came to me and told me about how he thought that Syrus' lack of confidence and actual duelling ability was because I was putting too much pressure on him."

"So Zane suggested a duel to prove it," explained Harry, actually laughing as he added, "And I told him that if I couldn't convince him of it, then he could stop being my wingman. But…"

"But now I want to help you both," explained Zane, returning his deck to its holder while he addressed Syrus, "I know you can do it, Syrus: I've never said it before because I thought that it didn't matter, but I'm _very_ proud of you for being here and for having such good friends. You'll make a great Obelisk one day and you'll also make a great duellist, even if you never use that card again."

"Zane…" whispered Syrus, wiping his eyes before, to Jaden's surprise, he turned and embraced Harry, earning a soft laugh from the Prince of Games as he stroked Syrus' hair between his fingers. "Thank you, Harry…for everything."

"You're welcome…and hey?"

As Syrus looked up at him, Harry sniggered as he added, "I forgot to say…Game Over!"

The group of five friends – and family – laughed as they enjoyed the time following one of the best duels of the term so far…

 **Chapter 9 and it seems that Harry's 'saving-people-thing' has reared its head even here at DA, but with the best of the best now a friend and member of the gang, how will this affect the future?**

 **Also, what was it about the Cosmic Fusion Summon of Cosmic Commander that brought out Jaden's 'other' side like that?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry starts to wonder if his friendship with Alexis isn't…more, especially when a certain 'shadow duellist' decides to make the mistake of threatening his friends; plus, as a result of that, Jaden is reintroduced to an old friend while Harry shows said shadow duellist what** _ **real**_ **darkness looks like: uh oh, has Haou returned?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Union Heroes**_

 **So, how did you like the rest of it, then?**

 **Like I said before, I based the four U-Heroes on my four favourite aliens from Ben 10: weird? Maybe, but do I care? Nah;**

 **Diamond Defender – Diamondhead**

 **Magma Marauder – Heatblast**

 **Rush Raider – XLR8**

 **Cosmic Commander – Alien X**

 **As you can also see, I've followed a 'theme' of YGO with the favourite monster; like some of them – even those in later seasons and series – have the same ATK and DEF as the Dark Magician (2500/2100) it's another theme to have them the same as the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) so that's what I did with Cosmic Commander;**

 _ **AN2: Zane**_

 **Also, as you'd expect of my stories, I used an OOC persona for Zane that shows the side of him that cares for Syrus a** _ **lot**_ **earlier than canon did: I mean, come on, they're brothers and he spends half the time putting Sy down for** _ **one**_ **card: nu-uh, not on my watch;**

 **So, yeah, Zane is a bit OOC in this one and I don't know – yet – if I'll have him go through his 'Dark' phase either: time will tell;**


	10. Into Darkness Pt 1

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Notasavior: Get ready for the return of an old acquaintance as the action continues;**

" _Thank you, Harry…for everything."_

" _You're welcome…and hey?"_

 _As Syrus looked up at him, Harry sniggered as he added, "I forgot to say…Game Over!"_

 _The group of five friends – and family – laughed as they enjoyed the time following one of the best duels of the term so far…_

Chapter 10: Into Darkness Part 1

After the battle between Harry and Syrus, the Autumn Term continued as normal as things got for Duel Academy;

One of the highlights of the moment for the Slifer Squadron – a sort of unofficial nickname that Jaden came up with to describe the gang of friends that now included one Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale – was when, in the last week of October, the promotion duels took place.

As usual, Jaden slept through the theory side of the exam, but when it came to the practical, during which someone had _conveniently_ managed to set him up in a duel against Chazz Princeton of all people, he excelled and even managed to use his field-smarts to take down a powerful creature.

However, when it came time for him to leave, Jaden surprised everyone, not least of all including his fellow dorm-mates…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"You know; now that Jaden's gone, we should probably look for a new roommate."

Syrus seemed lost in thoughts as he nodded slowly in response to Harry's remark; in their own duels, Harry had managed to defeat his opponent using his own brand of Elemental Heroes whilst Syrus had _just_ managed to survive long enough before claiming the victory in his own duel to avoid flunking his own exam.

As a result, both duellists were still Slifer Reds, even though Harry had more than enough credits to proceed to Ra Yellow himself.

When Chancellor Sheppard had told him this, Harry had politely declined, saying that there was _something that he still needed to take care of_ and so, as a result, he _wasn't ready to leave the Slifer Dorm just yet._

"Do you think he might want to say goodbye?" Syrus wondered, earning a curious look from Harry, who was sorting through his Union Hero Deck as he seemed to do whenever he had a few spare moments. "I mean, it _was_ Jaden that called us the Squadron that we are, so…do you think that now he's a Ra, he'll still want to pal around with us?"

At that moment, the door opened and, when Harry looked to the doorway to see who their new arrival was, a brief smile touched his face as he asked, "I don't know, Sy: why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Huh?" asked Syrus, glancing to the doorway; when he did so, his eyes widened as he saw a familiar red-blazer-wearing figure standing there. " _JADEN?_ What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win today, Sy," explained Jaden, giving an equally-friendly smile to Harry as he added, "You too, Harry: though you still owe me an introduction to those other heroes of yours. Oh, and before I forget…"

Here, he looked back to Syrus as he gave an amused laugh before he announced, "I _live_ here!"

"Huh?" repeated Syrus.

"Sure," agreed Jaden, waving his hand as though making a random point, "Ra Yellow's good with its clean dorms, lack of cockroaches and those spiffy blazers, but without my peeps, it's just not home."

While Syrus' eyes widened, Jaden laughed as he asked, "What? Did you think that I'd be so blind as to leave the team just because I won one duel? No way; that's not what friends do, Sy."

Harry laughed as Syrus then ran from his seat and hugged Jaden, apparently shedding tears of delight at the same time that Jaden laughed, "At least red doesn't stain as easy as yellow."

If ever there was a sign that the three Slifers were united no matter what, then that was it…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Other than their dramatic 'reunion' following the promotion exams, there was another concern that had taken hold of Harry since cementing his claim as a Slifer.

His friend and fellow-trainer to the underdog of Slifer that was Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes: ever since their own reunion on the first day at the Academy, Harry had felt a little awkward around Alexis, though he hadn't been able to understand it. All right, he was fifteen and so there were certain _feelings_ that took over a boy's body when around a girl as pretty-looking as Alexis, but, even then, Harry had to wonder how he could think of someone as warm to him and his friends like _that._

After the promotion exams were over and Harry told Alexis and Zane about Jaden's decision to turn down his own advancement to Ra Yellow, the Prince of Games met his female friend on the eve of the night that Harry knew and loathed.

Halloween; the night that his parents had died…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

A wintry mist had rolled into Duel Academy and seemed to show that the wintertime holidays were soon approaching, which also meant that Winter Break would be on its way.

Even so, Harry still managed to enjoy the sense of mystery that clung to the Academy's borders and each of its main areas, including a place that he knew that Zane and Alexis often used to meet up. In this manner, Harry asked Alexis to meet him in the same place, both of them agreeing that it was time to talk about some unfinished business that they had.

At the same time, Harry hoped that his encounter with his friend would give him the answers that he sought.

As he walked towards the lighthouse, Harry smiled at the thought that he was actually doing this while, back at their dorm in Slifer, Jaden and Syrus decided to play a game of 'Duel Story Roulette' with their Extra Deck – the higher the card level, the scarier the story had to be. Even so, Harry knew that this meeting _had_ to happen because Alexis would be the only one of his friends whom he could talk to without fear of them judging him for how the end of October made him feel.

Reaching the edge of the lighthouse pier, Harry looked around warily as he asked, "Lex, you out here?"

"Over here," replied Alexis, looking up from where she was sat at the very edge of the pier, her eyes fixed on the ocean as Harry walked up to her.

Mirroring his friend's stance, Harry removed his socks and shoes before he rolled up the legs of his trousers and, sitting on the edge of the pier, he dipped his feet into the cold water of the ocean, a shiver passing through him as he did so, "Ha, how do you hold off the cold when you're like this?"

"It soothes me," answered Alexis, looking over to Harry as she added, "Plus I don't really think about it because…I have other things on my mind."

With a sigh that seemed to show his own agreement, Harry sidled closer to Alexis as he asked her, "So you still haven't heard anything about Atticus, huh?"

Alexis shook her head.

"Do you still…you know? Do what you told me that you do since the night after the promotion exam?"

Alexis nodded, before she nudged him as she added, "Nice work on passing, by the way: though I like how you've stood by your friends rather than letting promotions get in the way."

"Like I told Sheppard," explained Harry, his heart suddenly stopping when he felt a hand brush against his, "There's something that I still have to do and, speaking of doing, what are you doing?"

As she noticed her own hand, Alexis quickly withdrew it as she told him, "Sorry…but I heard you say something before about hating tomorrow: is it okay if I ask you why?"

Heaving a sigh, Harry sniffed once before he looked over to Alexis; as soon as he did, his heart stopped when he saw how her golden-blonde hair and the smooth paleness of her skin seemed to illuminate her in the moonlight. At the same time, there was a hint of light and innocence to her that made Harry feel like he could really care about her, if not understand why she was so curious about him.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to mask his feelings of awkwardness, Harry looked out across the ocean before he sighed as he explained, "It's not something that I like to talk about; I mean, even Dad doesn't really talk about it with me because…because it hurts me to think about it, but…can you keep a secret?"

Alexis nodded.

Lowering his eyes so that he could see his reflection in the water, Harry smiled sadly as he explained, "I'm not who you think I am, Alexis."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Alexis, watching as Harry lifted one hand and, clenching it into a fist, he drew it close to his lips so that it looked like he was kissing his own knuckles before he went on.

"I mean that there's a lot more to me than I let people see," answered Harry, lowering his hand once again as he explained, "When I was a baby, my…my Mum and Dad…my _real_ Mum and Dad were…they were killed."

Alexis' eyes widened as Harry then added, "And they were killed by beings with magical abilities."

"You mean like the Shadow Games that Professor Stein goes on about?" asked Alexis, earning a shrug from Harry as he looked to her.

"Maybe," he admitted, his voice edged by a hint of pain as he told her, "They're part of their own part of the world known as the magical world and, a while ago, there was this…this war: a _bad_ one and…my parents got caught up in it. Anyway, on Halloween Night, a magical being…a _wizard_ came to my family's home and, for no reason whatsoever except that he felt threatened by them, he…he _killed_ them!"

Alexis' eyes widened even further, her hand flying to her mouth as she exclaimed, "Oh my God: why…I mean, I'm not complaining about it, but why didn't this…this _wizard_ kill you?"

"I spent a long time wondering about that myself," admitted Harry, looking back to his reflection in the water as he explained, "Dad…my Uncle Yugi, he…he told me that I was special and, apparently, whatever it was that makes me special is what saved me. I never questioned him because he always treated me like the son that he never had. But…but whenever Halloween comes around, it…it brings up bad memories of questions that I never got answered."

While Alexis leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, her eyes closed as a tear rolled down her cheek, Harry's eyes widened slightly when he saw his eyes flash gold for just a moment as he whispered, "Why did I survive? What sort of _weird power_ could I have that makes me special? Why did that guy come after my family in the first place…leaving me with nothing but…but a scar?"

"I don't see a scar," answered Alexis, opening her eyes once more, but thankfully, Harry's eyes were green once again.

"It healed when I was younger," explained the Prince of Games, wiping his eyes with a sniff of sadness as he looked back to Alexis. "Since then, I cast off all thoughts of magic and the world that…that my _real_ parents, Lily and James Potter, were raised as part of, but…since…for some time now, I've been curious about me…about what I'd be really capable of if…if I was forced to do it."

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis curiously, but Harry just shook his head as he rose from the water, returning his socks and shoes to his feet as he helped Alexis to hers.

"It…it doesn't matter, Lex," explained Harry, looking back to the dark landscape of Academy Island as he told her, "All that you need to know is that I won't let you lose your family: so…if you want my help in finding Atticus or finding out what happened to him, then…then you have it."

Alexis smiled thankfully before Harry asked, "Could you…that is, if you don't mind, would you mind keeping what I told you between us? Dad used to say that the magicals didn't like non-magicals knowing about their world and, well, I'd hate to get my…my best friend into any real trouble."

With a soft smile, Alexis brushed a hand against Harry's cheek before, to his surprise, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his cheek, her face warm with affection and delight as she told him, "You're sweet, Harry Potter…and don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Err…thanks, Lex," laughed Harry, before he brushed his own hand against the spot that Alexis had kissed as he asked, "What…what was that for?"

"Call it an…open invitation," answered Alexis, earning a bewildered look from Harry that had her laughing as she asked, "What? You think I don't know about how you really feel when you see me, Harry? I'm not asking for anything now, but…when you're ready, just know that I'll give you the answer that you want."

Then, without another word, she turned and left, leaving Harry alone on the docks with a stunned look on his face.

"Boy," laughed the Prince of Games, shaking his head as he muttered, "Girls are _really_ strange…"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

After a day of lessons and an agreement with Alexis to help her honour the memory and peace of her brother's spirit, Harry returned to the Slifer Dorm with a feeling of cold indifference inside his chest. He didn't really want to socialise with Jaden or Syrus at that particular moment, so he hoped that they would understand his need to be alone.

As he walked into the dorm, however, Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously when he saw his two friends holding a backpack laden with supplies, including a duel disk and Jaden's Deck.

"Oh, Harry!" gasped Syrus, earning a smirk from Harry as he added, "We were…erm, well…we were kind of…we had an idea for a camp-out, so…"

"You're going to the Abandoned Dormitory, aren't you?" asked Harry, earning a blanched expression from his friends as he added, "Jaden talks in his sleep and you, Syrus, you were muttering about it during Study Hall."

At the guilty look from his two friends, Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose as he explained, "You do realise that going there is forbidden, right? If Campus Security catches you out there or even _daring_ to set foot inside it, you'll be expelled for sure."

As soon as he said the words, Harry's eyes narrowed as he asked suddenly, "Come to think of it, why _do_ you want to check it out anyway?"

"Spooky house, vanishing students and Shadow Game references, how could we not?" asked Jaden excitably, earning another narrow-eyed look from Harry as he heard Jaden refer to Shadow Games _and_ the vanishing students.

Students that Harry knew to include Atticus Rhodes, Alexis' brother and the one that Harry himself had promised to look out for.

Frowning with an expression that showed he was getting tired of trying to explain how rules worked to his over-excitable friend, Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose once again as he sighed before he explained, "Fine, if you're so insistent on seeing this place, then I guess I've got no choice, but to come with you. That way, _if_ we get caught, I can do what you _know_ I hate doing and use my influence as co-owner of Duel Academy to lessen the fallout."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Jaden.

As he and Syrus left the dorm, however, neither of them were aware of Harry's eyes flashing gold while what looked like a black shadow surrounded his left arm, running all the way down to his fingers.

Eyeing the strange transformation, Harry's lip curled in a snarl as he whispered, "What is it? What do you sense?"

The darkness on his arm seemed to ripple, but Harry just scoffed and whispered, "Be prepared…I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but if you're right, I'm going to need your power."

The darkness faded away, leaving Harry feeling more than disgruntled as he turned and left the dorm, his eyes emerald-green once again.

'Of _all_ nights for it to rear up…why tonight?'

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Wow, take a look at this place? Talk about uber-creepy!"

Harry had to agree with Jaden's summary of the atmosphere that was given off by the strange manor-like building that was Duel Academy's Abandoned Dormitory, a dorm that, thanks to his teaching on the history of the island, Harry knew to be the old Obelisk Blue dormitory before strange things had started to happen and students had started to go missing.

As they approached the main gate of the dorm, Harry's emerald-green eyes caught sight of what looked like a rose that was lying at the foot of the wall surrounding the dorm's perimeter.

As soon as he saw the rose, a sinking feeling suddenly took hold of Harry's heart, forcing it to plummet down into his stomach with a sickening feeling that made Harry feel like he _really_ shouldn't have followed Jaden and Syrus to the dorm.

"Who do you think left that there?" wondered Jaden, earning a shrug from Syrus while Harry walked closer to the rose and, kneeling down, he sniffed once, getting a familiar scent of perfume and fresh-linen that could only be found in one room in the campus.

"Alexis," whispered Harry, earning a blanched look from his friends.

"Alexis?" they chorused, both of them surprised as they asked in unison, "But why?"

"It's a secret," replied Harry, rising from the ground as he added, "Okay, you came, you saw and now, Jaden, you're leaving."

"What?" asked Jaden, looking around as he asked, "But we're alone here: why would we leave?"

"Need I remind you about the _forbidden_ part of this dorm's rules?" asked Harry, earning a negative reply from Syrus, the shorter boy taking Jaden's arm as he tried to pull him away. "I mean it, Jaden: just go…"

"What about…" Jaden began, but as he went to ask his question, a bone-chilling, ear-splitting noise cut through the silence of the night;

"AAAHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Almost immediately, all three boys snapped to attention, each of them looking around as Jaden asked, "Was that Alexis' voice?"

"It sounded like it came…" Syrus began, but he stopped when both he and Jaden saw Harry race for the Abandoned Dorm, "What? Harry, are you crazy? I thought that you said that this was forbidden?"

"Yeah…and Alexis is in trouble," argued Jaden, taking off after Harry as he insisted, "Come on, Sy: she's our friend! We have to try and help her!"

With a few nervous exclamations and a little bit of sweating, Syrus blanched when he realised that he was alone; with no other alternative, the smallest of the Slifer Trio raced for the door of the Abandoned Dorm.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Alexis? Where are you? Call out if you can hear me!"

Passing through what seemed to be the main entrance hall of the Abandoned Dorm, Harry continued straight ahead, following the cries of his friend as well as some hidden instinct that he'd never really felt before. It was a need to protect his friends that was stronger, _much_ stronger than when he'd tried to protect Jaden from Crowler's envy.

It seemed to blind him to everything else other than saving Alexis and, as he ran through the darkness of the dorm, Harry was also partially aware of the black shadow from before rising up his arm once again.

"No!" growled Harry, clenching his fist as he hissed, "I _don't_ need you to save her, Haou: this is _my_ power now; _that_ was our arrangement!"

The darkness didn't seem to heed his words; as he reached what looked like a circular antechamber, Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw what looked like a boneyard on the other side and there, nestled rather comfortably within what looked like a casket of some sort was…

"Alexis?"

Racing forwards, Harry tried to reach her, but as soon as he stepped into the arena, he was cut off by a deep, menacing laugh that seemed to echo around him, filling the room with a sense of malice.

"Who's there?" asked Harry, his eyes flickering between emerald and gold as he looked around, "Show yourself! What have you done with Alexis?"

As Harry declared himself to the mysterious assailant, his eyes widened when he saw what looked like a thickset figure dressed in a long, black trenchcoat rise from the mists that seemed to fill the room. His head was covered by a wide trilby hat while his eyes and nose were covered by a face mask that gave him a haunting, if not rather-dark appearance.

On one arm, the stranger carried a duel disk launcher that, when combined with the deck holder that Harry could see on his chest, actually made the Prince of Games think of a certain teacher that he knew and loathed.

Lifting his masked visage so that he met Harry's eyes, the figure sneered as he told Harry, "How unfortunate that you decided to play the hero today, Mr Potter!"

"You?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowed while his black-clad hand clenched into a fist that, at one point, actually seemed to drip blood onto the ground as he hissed, "What are _you_ doing here, Titan? I thought Seto fired your sorry ass when he discovered your tricks and using the ante rule on what was _meant_ to be a house of fun and games?"

"I am _so_ much more than what I once was, you mewling quim!" growled Titan, his face set in an expression of rage as he hissed, "I am now a duellist of the Shadows and you, _boy_ , will pay for your guardian's crimes. I was originally hired to take on another, but sending _you_ to the Shadow Realm will be so much more of a privilege!"

As soon as he declared his intentions, however, Titan's eyes widened as he saw the black shadow surrounding Harry rear up, clouding the boy in what could only be described as a miasma of dark energy.

With an amused laugh, Titan asked, "What is this? Do you think that you can take me on, boy? When I have _this?_ "

Here, he lifted what looked like a gold pyramid on a metallic chain; as soon as he saw it, however, Harry didn't flinch; instead, he let the darkness spread out, shrouding the room in darkness as he hissed, "You pathetic fool, Titan: you should have run when you had the chance!"

Holding up his arm, Harry watched as the dark energy on his arm materialised into a familiar black-star-shaped Duel Disk, a pre-made deck already loaded into said disk while the blackness seemed to expand outwards, coating Harry in a suit of black armour that made even Titan tremble with fear.

"W…What is this?" asked the shadow duellist, earning a snarl from Harry in return.

"You take my friends, you threaten my school, you insult my family _and_ you claim to be a duellist of the shadows…"

Lifting his eyes to meet Titan's, Harry revealed two golden-coloured orbs that were more like the Supreme King than ever before;

"You want a Shadow Game, Titan? Then let the games begin!"

Extending his arm, Harry activated his Dark Disk while, opposite him, Titan did the same, apparently showing what little courage he had despite the power that was on display from the Prince of Games.

 **Supreme King Harry: 4000/Titan: 4000**

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As Jaden and Syrus followed Harry's path, both of them were stunned – and a little scared – to see what looked like a swirling cloud of dark energy flow past them, filling the space beneath their feet with shadowy energy.

"Jaden…" whimpered Syrus, watching as Jaden skidded to a halt as they reached the antechamber. "I don't like this: what…what's going on?"

"I wish I knew, Syrus," replied Jaden, but as he looked into the chamber, both his and Syrus' eyes widened as they saw the shadow duellist and, standing opposite him, decked out in a suit of armour that neither boy had seen before, was, "Harry?"

"What's going on?" asked Syrus, but his words came too late as the answer followed his question;

"DUEL!"

As the two combatants prepared to begin their game, Syrus missed the look of shock that filled Jaden's eyes; at the same time, Jaden's usually cheerful persona seemed to mature right before his eyes while, at the same time, his brown eyes became a dual-coloured set: one that was orange and the other that was teal, both of them filled with power that blew across the field, startling the armoured warrior that stood opposite the shadow duellist.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"The Supreme King," whispered Jaden, though his voice had a slightly-eerie musical note to its words. "So you're finally awake."

' _Yes, my sweet Jaden,_ ' replied a familiar female voice, the words of the voice echoing within Jaden's mind. ' _The time is finally here: you have to let this play out, but once this is done, you must help him control the Gentle Darkness._ '

"Yubel…" whispered Jaden, aware of a feeling like wings being wrapped around him as he added, "I've missed you."

' _And I, you, my little one,_ ' replied Yubel, her spectral form appearing next to Jaden as she told him, ' _Now watch and see the power that we were born to protect._ '

Knowing that he didn't really have any other choice, Jaden stood by and watched as the Shadow Game began…

 **Chapter 10 and it looks like the King has returned, but so has the Guardian: what will this mean for the future of our two Slifer Squadron members?**

 **Also, what was it about Titan's so-called 'challenge' that brought out the King's spirit? Or was it something more? Something that is tied to what the date means for Harry himself?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The Shadow Games return as the Supreme King takes on Titan to save Alexis: plus, Jaden witnesses the dark side of Harry's power as he lets loose years' worth of rage on his opponent and resurrects a certain Darkness-loyal clan;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Titan**_

 **So, as you can see, I added a bit of backstory to Titan to explain his actions and, at the same time, use something to draw out Harry's infamous 'saving-people-thing' although I think we can all agree that this is something that probably shouldn't have happened;**

 **Also, yay, Yubel has returned and now you guys will see a much-more-mature Jaden as he begins down the path to his destiny alongside Harry;**


	11. Into Darkness Pt 2

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Notasavior: The Jaden/Harry spirit encounter is coming up, but for now, there's a bit more AU canon to deal with;**

 **DragonTamer01: Go and watch the episode from GX to get your answers;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Unfortunately not; Harry is sort of enveloped by his own darkness, so the only thing he sees is defeating Titan;**

" _W…What is this?" asked the shadow duellist, earning a snarl from Harry in return._

" _You take my friends, you threaten my school, you insult my family and you claim to be a duellist of the shadows…You want a Shadow Game, Titan? Then let the games begin!"_

Chapter 11: Into Darkness Part 2

 **SK Harry: 4000/Titan: 4000**

As both combatants drew their first hands, Harry was seemingly-blissfully unaware of the mystic presence that had joined them in the chamber, though he didn't lower his guard as he faced Titan, his eyes shining fiercely as he prepared to begin the duel.

"I'll start," announced Titan, drawing his first card as he faced the Supreme King, "And I summon out the Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500) in attack mode!"

"An Archfiend Monster?" asked Jaden, earning a smirk from Harry as he heard his friend's curiosity.

"Titan must have a death wish," sneered Harry, eyeing the demon-like creature that rose onto the field, "Thanks to the side-effect of the Archfiend Deck, you're going to have to pay 500 life points to keep them around, so go ahead and summon out as many as you want, Titan. It'll make it that much easier to _destroy_ you!"

With an amused snigger, Titan held up another card as he explained, "I don't think so; once I activate the field spell card Pandemonium!"

As the field was changed by the effect of the card, Harry's lips turned upwards in a smirk as he felt some sort of added holographic power at work; yet, thanks to the power of the Supreme King, he was unaffected by it and, instead of fearing the change, he embraced it as he saw the ritualistic chamber of the Abandoned Dorm change into what looked like a pit of Hell; there was even an added pit of lava in the centre of the room as well as strange draconian gargoyles around the arena.

"Now," continued Titan, a little unnerved at how confident Harry looked as he explained, "I no longer have to pay the sacrificial cost to keep my Archfiends in play; furthermore, when an Archfiend is destroyed, I can go ahead and add one more to my hand."

"Only if they're destroyed outside of battle, which I can guarantee you, Titan, yours _won't_ ," snarled Harry, a dark aura flying across the field and unnerving Titan even more while Jaden and Syrus flinched as they felt what could only be described as raw bloodlust filling the aura.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As Jaden felt the aura creep over his skin, he also felt a lighter aura shielding him before he heard the voice of his oldest and dearest voice echoing in his mind, ' _Jaden, do not be afraid: you are safe from his powers. I only hope that our young friend can tame the darkness in him before the King takes him over completely._ '

"So do I," agreed Jaden, standing protectively between Syrus and the dark aura so that his own lighter essence shielded his friend as well.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"If that's meant to be some sort of challenge towards my Archfiends, then there's something else that you should know," added Titan, indicating his summoned monster as he explained, "The Infernalqueen Archfiend's special ability gives all Archfiend monsters a 1000-point power boost, so if you have any delusions of stopping me, you'll need something pretty powerful!"

 **Infernalqueen Archfiend:** _ **1900**_ **/1500**

"Oh," laughed Harry, watching as Titan lowered his hands, showing that his turn was over, "Ask and ye shall receive, Titan: it's my draw!"

Eyeing his hand, Harry smirked as he saw the dark power of his new deck had become alive in his determination to protect Alexis as well as his rage towards the fact that this fraud thought himself a master of the shadows.

"For my move," explained Harry, replacing the card that he'd drawn with another that he knew, having faced it once before. "I activate a rather fiendish spell: Dark Fusion!"

"That's a new one," gasped Syrus, earning a snigger from Harry as he held up more cards, "What does it do?"

"You're about to find out, Syrus," answered Harry, revealing the cards that he'd picked up as he explained, "Because I now fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to summon out Evil Hero Inferno Wing (2100/1200) to the field in attack mode!"

" _Evil_ Heroes?" asked Jaden, his eyes once again flashing Yubel's colours as he saw the dark power of Harry's apparently-fiendish deck take effect: instead of the familiar figure of Flame Wingman, there was instead a female creature with grey skin that was covered by red clothing as well as two large black wings behind her back. Her eyes were concealed by a blue-coloured face-mask while her hands were made up of two sets of clawed talons that seemed to emit a dark pulse of their own.

"What is _that?_ " demanded Titan, his eyes wide with terror as he faced the new monster, "In all my travels, I've never seen such a card!"

"And rest assured, you never will again," argued Harry, smiling coldly as he commanded, "Especially after this: Inferno Wing, take out that pathetic excuse for a fiend with Dark Fire Inferno!"

Putting her hands together, Inferno Wing launched a ball of dark-blue flames towards Titan's Infernalqueen Archfiend, sending it to the graveyard as well as inflicting damage to Titan's life points.

However, as the flames consumed Titan's points, the would-be shadow duellist screamed in actual pain as he felt _real_ flames burning away at him, taking away more than just his life points: they seemed to burn at his very soul.

 **SK Harry: 4000/Titan: 3800**

"And," continued Harry, his eyes on full-gold as he told his opponent, "Thanks to Inferno Wing's special ability, you now take damage equal to your monster's attack or defence points, whichever is higher. So say goodbye to 1500 of your life points!"

As Inferno Wing released a second burst of blue flames that burned at Titan's life points, Jaden let out a cry of his own as he asked, "But I thought that Infernalqueen's attack power was higher?"

 **SK Harry: 4000/Titan: 2300**

"When she was on the field, yes," answered Harry, though he kept his eyes on a smoking Titan as the Shadow Game's true power was revealed by the would-be shadow duellist. "However, once she's in the graveyard, all attack point bonuses revert to normal, which means that Titan takes points equal to her defence since that is higher."

While Jaden and Syrus showed looks of awe and understanding with what Harry told them, the armoured duellist smiled cruelly as he added, "Lucky for you, I can't go another round since my Inferno Wing is my only monster at the moment, but don't think that I'm done with you, worm! I place a face-down card and end my turn!"

"Then…then it's my move," growled Titan, looking up at his opponent with a snarl on his face; at the same time, he saw an amused look cross Harry's face that seemed to look like something was going right for the armoured duellist, "What's so funny?"

"You are!" answered Harry, pointing a finger at Titan as he explained, "You wanted a Shadow Game and it looks like you're getting your wish: take a look…"

Looking down, Titan's eyes widened when he saw that his usual _trick_ of making the opponent believe that their body was vanishing was affecting him; however, unlike his trick, Titan actually _felt_ the cold grip of his vanishing spirit take hold of his body.

With a trembling hand that he would never usually show an opponent, Titan demanded, "How…how are you doing this? Even I don't have these tricks!"

"I know," answered Harry, his smile more wolfish than ever as he explained, "But you see, Titan, unlike your _tricks_ , my powers are _very_ real and, for what you've done to my friends, my classmates and my family's honour as noble duellists, I will show you no mercy!"

He made a cut-throat gesture as he said the last part – much like Yugi/Atem had done in his battle with Pegasus in a similar Shadow Game.

"Then for my move," continued Titan, throwing down another monster as he explained, "I summon out my Banderillero Fiend (900/1600) in defence mode and, thanks to his special ability, one monster on your side of the field is destroyed: so much for your Inferno Wing!"

As the serpentine fiend monster flew over to Harry's side of the field, its jaws crunching their way through Inferno Wing as it was destroyed, the Supreme King hid a smile as he asked, "Finished?"

"Hardly," answered Titan, holding up another card as he explained, "I activate the spell card Nightmare Steelcage; for the next two turns, neither of us can declare an attack."

'That won't stop me,' thought Harry, watching as the dome-like structure of the cage surrounded them.

" _Now_ , my turn is over," added Titan, handing control of the duel back to Harry.

"About time," hissed the Supreme King, drawing his next card, "And for my move, I activate my Trap Card Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Inferno Wing: rise again, my faithful fiend!"

In another blaze of blue flames, Inferno Wing returned to the field, her claws bared as she prepared to do battle with her opponent…or at least, she would have done were it not for the cage surrounding them. "And since I can't attack with my Inferno Wing this round, I'll just place another face-down and end my turn."

"My move," declared Titan, drawing his next card, which seemed to amuse him as he smiled coldly, "And I summon out the Archfiend Cavalry (1900/0) in attack mode; next, I activate the Spell Card Fiend Fire!"

 **(Fiend Fire: SPELL/EQUIP: Select one** _ **Archfiend**_ **Monster on the field; send that card to the graveyard and Special Summon any other monster with** _ **Fiend**_ **or** _ **Archfiend**_ **in its name from your Deck. Equip this card to the summoned monster; when the monster equipped with this card is destroyed, destroy this card instead.)**

A Spell Card showing what looked like a black shadow being enveloped in a veil of flames rose onto the field, its energy radiating across the field.

"And now," continued Titan, "By discarding Archfiend Cavalry to the graveyard, I can summon any monster with Fiend or Archfiend in its name from my Deck, like the all-powerful Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500) and, thanks to the effect of my Cavalry, I can now summon back Infernalqueen Archfiend from my graveyard!"

"And because Infernalqueen is on the field, the Terrorking's attack power will go up," gasped Jaden, earning a slow nod from Harry as he added, "Even _with_ that cage in play, what can you do against that power?"

"I don't know," answered Harry, before he smiled coldly once again as he explained, "But even with your 3000-attack-point monster in play, you still have to wait until the end of my next turn before you can attack."

Titan just sniggered with amusement as he saw his old monster return to the field before she was joined by a new creature, one that resembled a regal figure of darkness with its large wings and fearsome appearance.

"Then, by all means, take your turn," explained Titan, watching as Harry drew his next card before he added, "But on the next round, my three monsters will take what few precious life points you have."

"We'll see about that," argued Harry, looking down at the card that he'd drawn before a new smile crossed his face. "And it looks like I'll see now because I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (1600/0) to the field and next, I activate the spell card Dark Armoury!"

A red-skinned fiend monster rose onto the field, but as he did so, he was joined by a spell card that showed a medieval armoury, each of the weapons and armaments decorated with dark sigils.

"Thanks to this card," continued Harry, "I get to search my deck for one card with Evil in its name and add it to my hand and I know just the card I'll choose!"

 **(Dark Armoury: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can be activated when you have an** _ **Evil Hero**_ **in play; select one card with** _ **Evil**_ **in its name from your deck and add it to your hand.)**

"Are you done?" asked Titan, earning a slow shake of the head from Harry.

"Far from it," answered the King, holding up the card that he'd chosen as he explained, "Because next, I activate the spell card Evil Wish!"

 **(Evil Wish: SPELL/EQUIP: Select one monster on your side of the field with** _ **Evil Hero**_ **in its name; for as long as this card is activated, the selected monster cannot be affected by monster, spell and/or trap effects.)**

A second new spell rose onto the field, this one showing a dark figure in the middle of what looked like the blood-soaked aftermath of a gruesome war, a blood-red star shining high over their heads.

"Thanks to my card," explained Harry, the darkness growing around him as he told Titan, "I select one card on my field that's an Evil Hero, like my faithful Inferno Wing and, for the same time that this card is activated, my Wing is immune to all monster, spell and trap effects!"

"Say what?" asked Titan, watching as a red star-shaped seal appeared on Inferno Wing's mask, surrounding her body with dark energy that actually seemed to make the cage around them crack and splinter.

"And next," continued Harry, "I remove Gainer from play…"

"WHAT?" Chorused Jaden, Syrus _and_ Titan, "Why would you do that?"

"Because," answered Harry, smiling with an air of victory as he explained, "Now that he's gone, my Inferno Wing can attack you twice, but I think once is all I'll need!"

Titan actually stumbled backwards, fear in his eyes as he cried, "No, please…you wouldn't! Stop…I'll give you the girl; just…don't!"

"You made the mistake of underestimating your prey, mortal!" snarled Harry, his eyes shining brighter than ever as he exclaimed, "Now meet the last monster that you'll ever see: Inferno Wing, destroy Infernalqueen again with Dark Fire Inferno!"

Once again, Inferno Wing sent Infernalqueen to the graveyard through means of a blue inferno…

 **SK Harry: 4000/Titan: 2100**

"And," continued Harry, "In case you forgot, Titan, here's a reminder of her special ability!"

Titan screamed in pain as he was burned up, his life points taking a big hit once again.

 **SK Harry: 4000/Titan: 600**

"And…oh, I guess I _did_ need the two attacks," sniggered Harry, snapping his fingers as he commanded, "Inferno Wing, show Terrorking who the real lord of the shadows is! Dark Fire Inferno!"

Titan's scream echoed all around the chamber, filling the Abandoned Dorm with a dark aurora that seemed to pulse out from Harry's body; even when Inferno Wing's ability took out the rest of his life points, Titan still screamed as the flames burned him up and tore him from existence.

As the shadows faded and Harry saw the real chamber for what it was, he took a deep breath as his dark spirit seemed to recede; although, as he turned to see Jaden standing there – while Syrus appeared to have fainted from the screams and the power on display – his golden eyes met the dual-coloured eyes of the auburn-haired Slifer.

"You won, Harry," Jaden remarked, his voice echoing Yubel's musical tone as he told him, "You can control it: don't let him control you."

"I have no desires of letting _anyone_ control me, Guardian," explained Harry, his voice returning to normal as the voice of the King faded away, as did the armour.

Once he was back in his usual Slifer attire, he then added, "Don't worry, Jaden: I have the power in control; it's just…what happened to Alexis and…and what today means for me _and_ the fact that someone wanted Titan to trap…well, I'm guessing _you_ since you were going on about the dorm."

Turning to face the casket where Alexis was still asleep, Harry walked over to her and, being as gentle as he could, he picked her up as he added to Jaden, "I guess I lost control for a moment, but don't worry, I'm fine."

"I certainly hope so," agreed Jaden, turning on his heel and, picking up Syrus, he carried him out of the Abandoned Dorm, Harry pausing for only a moment as he looked at the girl in his arms.

With a soft smile, Harry then leaned down and brushed his lips against Alexis' brow as he whispered, "I'll help you, but you have to help me: as long as we help one another, he'll never control me, Lex; I won't let him."

Alexis just stirred sleepily, leaving Harry to glance back to the main hall as they left the dorm, the mind of the King filled with a plan for whoever had been foolish enough to risk Alexis' life just to teach Jaden a lesson; in fact, he had a _pretty_ good idea what fool was responsible for this.

Leaving the dorm under the light of the Halloween moon, Harry looked to the dark, foreboding building of Duel Academy, his eyes turning gold for a moment as he considered his move.

'I tried to warn you…to give you a chance…now, you'll pay for your ignorance!'

 **Chapter 11 and Harry seems to have his dark side under control, but who is his next target and what does he have in store for them?**

 **Also, what will Alexis say when Harry tells her the true story of his power and what will Jaden do now that his true self is also out?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: It seems that there's trouble for Jaden and…Syrus? That can't be right; also, Harry goes after the culprit behind the Halloween Attack and makes an ultimatum that puts all he has against the honour of his friends;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Evil Hero Deck**_

 **Okay, so since the actual Evil Hero Deck has so very few cards, I should have warned you that there'll be a few OCs thrown in there for good measure; one or two of them you might recognise from my other GX crossovers, but in the end, most of them** _ **are**_ **pretty OC;**

 _ **AN2: Fiend Fire?**_

 **Also, yes, this is a play on the spell name from Harry Potter and, before anyone asks about it, the reason that TK Archfiend wasn't saved by it is because Inferno Wing's 'immunity' thanks to Evil Wish negated the effect because it was Inferno Wing that was attacking TK Archfiend;**


	12. Into Darkness Pt 3

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Notasavior: I'm glad you're enjoying the adventure; now get ready for some fun and an appearance of the Harry we know and love;**

 **Greyjedi449t: Is that a bad thing? I can never tell; either way, I don't intend for each duel of Harry's to be that way, in case you're wondering;**

' _I tried to warn you…to give you a chance…now, you'll pay for your ignorance!'_

Chapter 12: Into Darkness Part 3

The morning after their excursion into the Abandoned Dormitory, the peaceful silence of morning in the Slifer Dormitory was broken by the sounds of many pairs of feet stomping up the stairs and marching towards the dorm where Jaden, Syrus and Harry were sleeping peacefully, or at least as peaceful as they could before a fierce pounding rang from the other side of their door.

"Open up!" barked a familiar – to Harry at least – female voice, drawing Harry out of his sleep, his disgruntled look not even shifting when he noticed and remembered that he had fallen asleep with Alexis next to him.

As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Harry groaned slightly as he heard the familiar voice of Angelica Ward calling out to them, "Open up or we'll break the door down!"

While Syrus and a sleepy, somewhat-upset-looking Jaden also rose from their beds, Harry slipped out from under his own bedcovers and, reaching the door, he opened it to see Angelica standing on the other side, her eyes filled with a mix of shock – as she got a look at Harry in Slifer rather than Obelisk where he belonged – as well as rage and curiosity as she looked to the others.

"You must be Jaden," explained the woman, her voice edged by sheer authority as she added, "And that must be Syrus: you're both under Campus Arrest!"

"On what charge?" asked Harry curiously, his eyes narrowed as he reasoned that there was someone behind this façade.

" _That_ will be made clear at your hearing," added Angelica, looking back to Harry as she explained, "You and Miss Rhodes are welcome to join us, Mr Potter, but this does not concern you."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, Captain," argued Harry, looking to his two friends as he added, "Give us a minute to get ready, then we'll all join you."

Perhaps it was whatever the reason was for her respect towards Harry or maybe it was because he was a co-owner of the Academy and the only voice on the island that could get Jaden and Syrus' charges expunged, but Angelica obliged Harry, giving the emerald-eyed Slifer a chance to close the door as he turned to Jaden and Syrus.

"What do you think?" asked Jaden, before he blushed and turned away as he saw Alexis was with them, though she was still fully-dressed in her Obelisk attire.

While he smiled at his friend and guardian's male pride at seeing the young girl in their dorm, Harry shrugged as he answered Jaden's question, "I think that someone set a trap and sprung it after we left the dorm last night, but don't worry, Jaden: if I can, I'll find a way to deal with this."

"You'd do that?" asked Syrus, earning a smile from Harry as he winked at his smaller friend.

"Haven't you realised by now, Sy? Being close, almost-personal friends with the boss has its privileges!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"WHAT? SUSPENDED?"

Even Harry blanched at the judgment that was delivered onto his two friends as they stood centre-stage before several large screens, each one of which held an image of one of the figures of authority in the Academy, each one centred around Chancellor Sheppard.

"That was what I suggested," insisted Angelica, a part of her noticing the discomfort in Harry's eyes as she explained, "An anonymous member of the island's faculty heard that you two were caught trespassing in the Abandoned Dorm, a serious crime in it of itself, but the sentence for breaking one of our most iron-clad rules has always been the same; straight up suspension."

While Jaden and Syrus face-faulted, Harry leaned in close to a curious and worried-looking Alexis before he whispered, "A member of the faculty ratted Jaden and Syrus out? Well, I think _that_ narrows down the suspects if you ask me."

"Harry," argued Alexis, looking to his bright-green eyes as she warned him, "Don't: even with your help, they still need to do the right thing."

"Maybe," agreed Harry, before he picked up his ears as the Number One with a Bullet on his list of suspects spoke up a suggestion for leniency regarding Jaden and Syrus' punishments.

"How about you and Syrus team up in a Tag Duel against two opponents? Win and you go free; lose and you're expelled!"

"And was that your game plan all along, Vellian?" asked Harry, the suggestion and _sudden_ thought from the VC grabbing his attention as though he'd been targeted by the spell card Dark Designator.

While the faces on the view-screens looked to Harry with curiosity, the young Slifer stepped forwards and, facing the now-sweating Crowler, he went on, "Let's not split hairs here, Crowler: you _hate_ Jaden with a vengeance ever since he beat you, became a name around here despite having no actual academic prowess because he thinks on his feet _and_ he beat your precious Princeton even with cards _you_ purchased for him."

Crowler was as white as a sheet while Sheppard glanced towards his VCs screen; at the same time, Jaden turned and asked, "How did you know Crowler did those things, Harry?"

"Sadie," replied Harry, folding his arms with an amused look on his face as he explained, "Before starting work in the Academy, she did some work experience in my Great Grandfather's card store while she was at school. One day, the store was targeted by vandals that were after my Dad's prized deck of cards and Sadie was injured; she might have even been put through worse had I not been on my way home at the time."

A few awe-filled expressions were directed towards Harry while the young Slifer also noticed Jaden eyeing him curiously, a part of him wondering if Harry's 'other side' hadn't dealt with those intruders.

Harry, meanwhile, just wiped a stray tear from his eye as he told them, "Since that day, she's kind of been like an honorary sister to me _and,_ when she left school to pursue a career in working with Duel Monsters outside of duelling itself, I put in a good word for her with Seto that meant that she was able to work here on the island. She told me about the _mystery man_ that purchased all the rare cards _before_ anyone else."

Here, Harry smiled a wolfish smile as he added, "And there's only one person on the island with such a high-pitched voice that makes nails on a chalkboard sound preferable."

While Crowler was whiter than white, Harry then asked, "So tell me, Vellian, how much did Titan charge you for his services?"

"TITAN!" Chorused Angelica, Sheppard as well as the other staff members, each of them now looking towards Crowler while Harry, holding up his student PDA, clicked a button on it, his eyes never leaving Crowler's face as the gruff voice of Titan spoke from the PDA's speakers:

" _ **I am so much more than what I once was, you mewling quim! I am now a duellist of the Shadows and you, boy, will pay for your guardian's crimes. I was originally hired to take on another, but sending you to the Shadow Realm will be so much more of a privilege!"**_

Crowler was so white in the face that he made the legendary Blue Eyes Shining Dragon seem dark; at the same time that the message played, Harry looked back to Sheppard as he went on. "If you check the school's financials, you'll find a payment set-up, but probably not delivered since we _all_ know that Crowler's such a skint-flint! He wanted Jaden expelled the only way that he could: by breaking a rule that only the highest power could overrule." Here, Harry looked back to Crowler as he added, "Reality check, you horse-faced she-male: the highest authority _is_ on the island!"

"Then what do you suggest, Harry?" asked Sheppard, looking down at his young friend with a more-stern expression than the last time that Harry had brought Crowler's actions to his attention. "This is a conflict of interest since you and Jaden are such good friends, but with Crowler's actions, you overrule that conflict: what do you suggest?"

"How about this?" asked Harry, holding up a single finger as he explained, "One duel: me vs. Crowler: if he loses, then he is fired and _I_ will be Jaden's partner in the Tag Duel against two opponents of _my_ decision and the only one that will know who they are is you, Chancellor."

"And if you lose?" asked Sheppard, noticing a light returning to Crowler's expression as Harry looked to the Chancellor.

"Then I will allow Crowler to keep his Tag Duel and whoever he chooses Syrus and Jaden to face, _but_ , when they win, he's still fired _and_ , as a bonus for the git, if he can beat me, then I will relinquish my ownership status over Duel Academy and return it to Kaiba himself personally!"

"DEAL!" Crowler exclaimed before he could stop himself or before anyone could stop him.

As the she-male screamed down the room, Harry then sighed as he asked, "Crowler; even if I'm still your boss or not, you _do_ realise that Seto's my godfather, don't you?"

More awe-induced expressions followed Harry's words, since it was only Sheppard who'd originally known of the familial bond between Seto and Harry, as he explained, "Even _if_ I relinquish my rights, he'll still have a few choice words for you for endangering students' lives, trying to breach responsibilities and, oh yes, embezzling school funds for your own personal uses…but, if you're sure, then like I always say: let the games begin, is that all right with you, Chancellor?"

Before Crowler could stop him, Sheppard nodded once as he explained, "So be it: Harry, Vellian; you both have one hour to prepare for your duel and, Harry, for what it's worth, I wish you the best of luck."

"Believe me, Chancellor," replied Harry, looking to a furious-eyed Crowler as he explained, "Given the stakes, I'll need it."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Everyone in Duel Academy turned out to see the proverbial Free or Fired duel between Harry and Crowler, though Harry was accompanied from his side of the arena by his three friends, each of whom gave him worrying, but still-encouraging looks as he walked into the arena, decked out in his classic duster and carrying his own Battle City disk rather the academy one.

As he'd told Jaden, "If I'm going to be fighting for my honorary godfather's company stakes, then I might as well look the part."

On one side of the arena, Chancellor Sheppard was joined by Dr Banner, Professor Sartyr, Miss Fontaine and the rest of the Academy staff, each of them watching as Harry stepped up onto the field, his green eyes fixed on the other side of the field as Crowler walked up onto the stage himself.

"Ever since I first met you, Vellian, I have flat-out _hated_ you," insisted Harry, loading one of his decks into his disk as he explained, "You're jealous of people that can be better than _you_ let them be; you bend the rules because you think you can _and_ , when you're beaten in a duel that _you_ arranged at the Kaiba Dome, you still acted like a petulant child rather than an honourable teacher."

"What's your point, you spoiled brat?" asked Crowler, earning a snigger from Harry as he activated his disk.

"No point, I just wanted you to know that because of what you've done, it's not a Slifer Slacker student you're facing!"

As everyone watched, they all gasped as an air of raw duel energy seemed to billow out from Harry's body as he explained, "Now, it's the Prince of Games that I am! Let the games begin!"

"Do _you_ know something, you Slifer Slime?" asked Crowler, activating his own disk as he growled, "I _hate_ that expression almost as much as Mr Yuki's arrogant _Get Your Game On!_ It'll be _my_ pleasure to wind up using your own end phrase against you, because, for you, this will be Game Over!"

"We'll see," argued Harry, drawing his first hand while Crowler did the same.

"DUEL!"

 **Harry: 4000/Crowler: 4000**

"I'll take the first move," Crowler insisted, drawing his additional card before he explained, "And I place two cards face down and…"

"Let me guess," asked Harry curiously, shaking his head in disbelief as he asked, "Activate Heavy Storm, which destroys not one, but two Statue of the Wicked cards, which allows you to now summon not one, but two Wicked Fiend Tokens (1000/1000) in attack mode?"

As Crowler blanched in shock as he did just that – having activated Heavy Storm just as Harry had interrupted him, which meant that he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to – Harry then scoffed as he asked, "And let me guess; you're now going to sacrifice them to summon out your Ancient Gear Golem? By the Gods, Crowler, I've got two words for you: Broken and Record!"

Crowler snorted in fury as he asked, "You think that you can judge me on my moves, you Slifer Sludge? Well let's see how you handle him: I sacrifice both my tokens to summon out Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) and now, I end my turn…so, Slifer Slacker: got anything to say now?"

"How about the words Predictable and Very?" asked Harry, shaking his head as he explained, "I'd feel sorry for you if you weren't such a Dunderhead, Crowler: your jealousy blinds you and, because of that, you're going to lose. It's my move."

As Harry drew his next card, Jaden and Syrus both shared a look as they knew just from the energy burst that Harry had let off at the start of the match that their friend wasn't playing with kid gloves.

Even so, Jaden also knew that if Ancient Gear Golem destroyed a monster in defence mode, the difference would be taken out of Harry's life points. And, to make things worse, when Gear Golem attacked, the opponent, which, in this case, was Harry himself, couldn't activate any spell or trap cards until after Golem had attacked.

'Harry's good,' thought Jaden worriedly, 'Now we'll just see if he's good enough…I hope.'

"For my turn," explained Harry, taking cards from his hand as he went on, "I summon out an old friend of mine: Elemental Hero Heat (1600/1200) and next, I activate the Equip Spell Phoenix Wave!"

A spell card showing a phoenix apparition much like the Winged Dragon of Ra's other form rose onto the field, the image also showing two heroes standing beneath the phoenix's talons.

 **(Phoenix Wave: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to** _ **Elemental Hero Heat**_ **or** _ **Elemental Hero Lady Heat:**_ **Special Summon one other** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **from your hand regardless of level. For as long as this card is activated, increase the ATK of the equipped monster by half the ATK of the summoned monster.)**

"And thanks to this card," continued Harry, watching as the golden glow of Phoenix Wave took hold of Heat's body, "I can summon any Elemental Hero from my hand regardless of power level. So, I think I'll summon another old friend: Elemental Hero Blade-Edge (2600/1800) in attack mode!"

Even Jaden was surprised to see the two heroes rise up together; as the gold-armoured hero rose onto the field, Syrus looked to his friend as he asked, "Do you know these guys, Jaden?"

"Blade Edge, yes," answered Jaden, before he indicated Heat and the card he was equipped with, "Those other cards of Harry's: no. I mean, he once said that he'd introduce me, but I guess with everything we've had to put up with, he hasn't had time."

"Let's hope that he gets that time soon," argued Alexis, watching as Blade Edge's body then shone with golden light that seemed to bleed through the phoenixean force surrounding Heat. "Hey, do you guys see that?"

"Yeah, what gives?" asked Jaden, his curiosity mirrored by several people in the arena.

"What gives," answered Harry, "Is Phoenix Wave's second ability: when I summon out another Elemental Hero, half of that hero's attack power gets added to the monster I equip Wave to, which in this case, is Heat himself!"

"Even so, it's still not enough, Slacker!" called Chazz from his seat in the auditorium, his eyes filled with a maniacal glint as he asked, "What use was that move?"

"Well as much as I'd like to pass time by explaining myself to a stooge like you, Princeton," answered Harry, watching as Heat's attack rose with the power of his spell, "I'll just ignore you!"

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **2900/**_ **1200**

"Chazz is right for once," argued Syrus, unaware of a smile crossing Harry's face as he explained, "He still has 100 points less than Gear Golem."

"Do I?" asked Harry, indicating Heat as he added, "Maybe you guys should look again."

As several curious people looked to Heat, each of them gasped when they noticed the attack counter that was seen as Heat stood tall and proud, glowing with the power of the phoenix.

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **3300/**_ **1200**

"What?" asked Crowler, sweating once again as he asked, "How is your monster so powerful?"

"His special ability…I thought you headed Obelisks not pre-duellers?" asked Harry, earning a laugh from the crowd while Crowler's expression turned murderous as he went on, "Thanks to Heat's power, he gains an attack point boost thanks to the effect of his own: 200 attack points to be exact for every Elemental Hero in play and I count two: Heat and Blade Edge!"

Crowler was sweating again as Harry asked, "Want a closer look, Vellian? Very well: Elemental Hero Heat, attack Ancient Gear Golem with Fist of the Phoenix!"

With a powerful charge forwards, Elemental Hero Heat aimed his assault at Ancient Gear Golem, his right hand's energy being transformed into a familiar – again, to Harry – phoenix-like apparition that scorched through the monster, cutting down some of Crowler's life points in the process.

 **Harry: 4000/Crowler: 3700**

"Lucky punk!" scoffed Crowler, earning a smile from Harry.

"Appreciate the compliment, but this move's not done," explained Harry, earning a curious look from Crowler as he asked, "Did you forget about the gold guy on the field? Well, take a closer look: Elemental Hero Blade Edge, attack Crowler with Slice and Dice Attack!"

Sharpening his blades, Blade Edge launched himself at Crowler, slicing his arm-blades through the mentor's life points before he returned to Harry's side of the field while Crowler's life points took an even bigger drop: 2600 points of a drop to be exact.

 **Harry: 4000/Crowler: 1100**

"And next," continued the Slifer, his eyes filled with strength as he explained, "I place a face down card and end my turn: so, _Teach_ , what can you do against _this_ sort of power, _you arrogantly-jealous snivelling brat?_ "

"Hey, he sounds just like Crowler!" laughed Jaden, earning roars of laughter from the others except for those who liked Crowler – whoever they were – while, at the same time, the Obelisk Head slowly staggered to his feet as he faced Harry.

"I…I have a PhD in duelling," scowled Crowler, his eyes fixed on Harry as he hissed, "I…I will _not_ lose to some mewling brat like you! It's my turn!"

Drawing his next card, Crowler scowled again as he explained, "I activate the spell card Ancient Gear Workshop, which allows me to return one Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Like it matters," insisted Harry, his eyes filled with a hint of amusement as he explained, "You can't break the record a second time, Crowler."

"I don't intend to," argued Crowler, revealing a different card in his hand as he explained, "Because now, I activate my Magnet Circle LV2 and, with this card, I can summon out Ancient Gear (100/800) in defence mode…and…and…"

"Uh oh," retorted Harry, pointing to Crowler's hand as he informed him, "You were probably counting on Ancient Gear's effect to save you and let you summon out Golem again, right? Sorry, Crowler; no dice! You only have one card left in your hand and we _all_ know that it's Ancient Gear Golem!"

Crowler's eyes widened as Harry told him, "I warned you that your jealousy blinded you and you probably thought I was being arrogant, right? Wrong: I was being sincere. You see, Crowler, as good a duellist as I am, I'm still the son of the King of Games not because of that, but because I believe that my duels are fair and just…with _one_ or two exceptions."

He looked to Jaden as he said this, earning a soft smile from his friend as he went on, "My point is that I have faith in my cards and I treat my opponents as they wish to be treated: with respect and fair play. I did it for Zane, I did it for Alexis when we fought in the Tournament; heck, I even did it for Dad _and_ Seto back when they first started teaching me about duelling, but you? You just charged in there, surrounding yourself in the same armour as your Gear Golem and look where it got you: on the scrap heap!"

As Crowler looked from his hand to the field, Harry slowly shook his head as he explained, "If you were any kind of a decent duellist, I'd feel sorry for you for being so blinded by hate and envy, but I don't…so I can't. Now…end your turn."

"F-F-Fine," whimpered Crowler, all traces of bravado and arrogance gone in an instant as Harry drew his next card.

"For what it's worth, Vellian," explained Harry, his voice edged by pain as he told the man, "I _am_ sorry, but this duel is over: Elemental Hero Blade Edge, take out Ancient Gear with Slice and Dice Attack!"

While several people seemed almost humbled by Harry's respect for his opponent, the Prince of Games then added, "And before you think I'm giving you a one-attack reprieve, I should tell you that when Blade Edge attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference is dealt to you as damage…so, again, I'm sorry Crowler, but for you…"

Ancient Gear was reduced to scrap, taking the last of Crowler's life points in the process as Harry added, "It's Game Over!"

While a few people cheered Harry's victory, the young duellist deactivated his disk and, with a heavily-emotional look in his eyes, he turned away without a word, his eyes low as he left the arena, leaving a defeated and destroyed Vellian Crowler as well as a curious, but awe-inspired group of friends.

Syrus was shocked that even when he was putting it all on the line;

Alexis was surprised that Harry could feel so sorry for someone as vindictive and poisonous as Crowler;

As for Jaden, he just felt a little excited and a little curious;

Who would Harry suggest to Sheppard for _their_ all-or-nothing Tag Duel?

What Deck would he use?

And, perhaps most-importantly, when was Jaden going to get a make-up lesson on those sweet Elemental Heroes of Harry's?

 **Chapter 12 and, wow, it seems that Harry still manages to show humility when it matters, but will Crowler learn his lesson, especially now he's no longer a staff member at Duel Academy?**

 **Also, who will Harry decide for him and Jaden to face and what will the outcome of that duel be?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: As Jaden and Harry prepare for their upcoming duel against unknown opponents, there's a special delivery for both boys; plus, Alexis talks with Harry about Titan, Crowler and their feelings for one another as she tries to keep his soul in the light;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	13. ARC II: Letting off Steam

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **WhiteElfElder: Like I said before, I have a plan for the good doctor that I hope people enjoy;**

 **Notasavior: I'm glad that you're enjoying the adventure; now get ready for a real shocker and something we've all been waiting for;**

 _As for Jaden, he just felt a little excited and a little curious;_

 _Who would Harry suggest to Sheppard for their all-or-nothing Tag Duel? What Deck would he use?_

 _And, perhaps most-importantly, when was Jaden going to get a make-up lesson on those sweet Elemental Heroes of Harry's?_

Chapter 13: Letting off Steam

The Tag Duel was all that anyone could talk about for most of the week that followed Harry's clean sweep against Crowler;

Since the Obelisks males were currently down a head for their dorm, Harry arranged it with Chancellor Sheppard that, until further notice, the man himself would take charge of the Obelisks until a permanent replacement was found, though one or two rumours soon filled the ears of many students that said that Kaiba himself had given Harry the option and final decision for the head of Obelisk Blue.

In the meantime, the Slifer Squadron were on tenterhooks with the thought of whom their friend and clear-Elite had chosen as the opponents for him and Jaden to face. There was even a pool soon going around the dorms that had many different options, one of which actually said that Harry would wind up facing Jaden and both of them having the same LP levels as a Tag Duel, making it a straight up one-on-one 8000 vs. 8000 duel.

That one made Harry laugh.

However, other than Chancellor Sheppard – who agreed with Harry's decision almost immediately and set to work in getting it ready – no-one would know until the day of the duel, which would be at the end of November, which would then give the students Winter Break to cool off.

And, speaking of cooling off, Harry had some cooling off of his own to do; so, on the weekend following his bout with Crowler, he paid a visit to the Academy Hot Springs.

However, while he was there, Harry also chose the opportune time to keep a certain promise…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As Harry sank into the soothing waters of the Hot Springs, a sigh of genuine contentment escaping him as he eased his tired muscles and worn out duelling stamina, a smile touched his face when he heard the familiar voice of Jaden Yuki address him. "You were right, Harry; this is just what we need to relax ourselves before the big match."

"And not just you guys either," agreed Syrus, resting on one of the rocky embankments next to the springs with his feet dangling in the water. "I know Alexis said that she was going to join us, but in the meantime, it's nice to just have some down time to ourselves."

"You said it, Sy," laughed Harry, before he took a deep breath and dunked his head under the water, the heat soaking into his wild hair as well as soothing every muscle in his body.

As he resurfaced, Harry then sighed as he asked, "So, Jaden: I believe that I promised you a talk on my new boys, the _other_ Elemental Heroes of my Deck, right?"

"I was wondering when you'd keep that promise," laughed Jaden, resting his arms on the side of the Springs while Harry did the same opposite him. "I mean, I thought that I had most of the heroes, but then you introduce the guys like Heat, Poison Rose and even that Marauder one: are they real heroes or did you make them?"

"Oh they're real, Jaden," admitted Harry, his green eyes looking to his friend and guardian with an almost-lazy expression on his face as he explained, "Much like your guys, these Elemental Heroes also form their own Fusion Monsters too, though not all of them have the same requirements as yours."

"What do you mean?" asked Syrus, watching as Harry straightened himself up before he looked back to Jaden.

"Well," replied Harry, resting his arms against the rocks as he asked, "Off the top of your head, Jaden, which heroes are in your deck right now?"

"Let's see," answered Jaden, his brow furrowing in confusion before he explained, "There's Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Bubbleman, Clayman, Necroshade, Blade-Edge and Wildheart! I mean, I always check the Card Shack for others, but at this moment in time, it's those guys."

"So the best monster that you could fuse together would be…Shining Flare Wingman or Elemental Hero Electrum, am I right?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Jaden before he asked, "And who, at this moment in time, is the most-powerful hero you've used?"

"Thunder Giant," answered Jaden.

"Okay," agreed Harry, moving up so that he was sitting on the rocks like Syrus was doing; at the same time, he held up a hand as he explained, "So you have those cards and, while they're good, they're just a fraction of the Elemental Hero Deck: I mean, I remember the entry that you put into Seto's Card Creator Competition: Neos or something, right?"

"Yeah," answered Jaden, before he frowned as he asked, "Wait, you got to look at them?"

"We were both there seeing our key cards getting made into actual cards, Jaden," Harry reminded him, shaking his head for a moment as he added, "My point is that even with Neos' power and whatever other special powers your new deck might have once we get them back…whenever that is, you're still only about halfway towards being a real master of the Elemental Heroes."

"Who else is there?" asked Syrus, earning a soft laugh from Harry as he held up his hand once more, this time counting them off one-by-one on his fingers.

"Like you've seen in my Deck, there's Elemental Hero Heat as well as his female counterpart, Elemental Hero Lady Heat; there's also Elemental Heroes Ocean, Woodsman, Prisma, Captain Gold, Knopse, Poison Rose, Voltic, Flash, Shadow Mist, Blazeman, Stratos and, finally, Elemental Hero Ice Edge. And those are just the basics; as far as the Fusion Ranks go, there are a _whole_ lot more than them."

"Wow," whispered Jaden, looking up to his emerald-eyed friend as he asked, "And you have those guys in your deck, do you?"

"Not all of them," admitted Harry, smiling softly as he added, "I mean I created Elemental Hero Marauder as a sort of dedication to my real Dad; I don't know why it made me think of him, but I wanted something that would always remind me of him and so, with Seto and Dad's help, I created Marauder. After that, I built my Hero Deck to mirror the strength that comes from Marauder so that, unlike you, Jay, I don't rely on Fusion Summons to win: as Dad once said to me, I always try to keep my opponent guessing."

"Wow," repeated Jaden, his eyes lowered as he added, "I never really thought of myself as relying on Fusions, but your Dad _did_ once say to me that you're not a one-trick pony, so I guess this is why."

"Exactly," agreed Harry, smiling softly as he explained, "Listen, Jaden: once you learn to harness the power of the Elemental Heroes, you might never lose a duel, but you'll also discover what it is that bonds them to you and you to them. I did that when I was just seven years old because, when I was given permission to build my first deck, it was the Elemental Heroes that I chose because, in a way, they seemed to call out to me."

"That sounds sweet," gasped Jaden, earning a shrug from Harry as he asked, "So, I mean everyone has their own playing style and all, but do you think that you know everything about the heroes or what?"

"Unfortunately not," answered Harry, sniggering to himself as he explained, "As gifted as I am with them, even I don't know everything that there is to know."

"Then why not test it?" asked Jaden, earning a curious look from Harry as he went on, "I mean it, pal: you and me, right now. We can call it training for our up-and-coming Tag Duel: one Hero Deck against the other. What do you say?"

"I say…how did I not see this coming?" asked Harry, heaving a sigh as he nodded once, "All right, go and grab your Deck, Jaden: meet me outside for the duel."

With an amused grin, Jaden went to retrieve his deck while Harry took it a little slower as he made his way towards the changing room…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

The sound of her PDA had Alexis interested as she walked towards the Hot Springs for her meeting with Harry and their friends; clicking the open function, the Obelisk Queen's eyes narrowed when she saw Zane's face looking back at her, an amused smirk playing on the Kaiser's lips as he asked, "Hey Lex, are you close to the Hot Springs yet?"

"Just about," answered Alexis, raising an eyebrow as she sighed before she asked, "What are they getting themselves into now?"

"Syrus just sent me a message," answered Zane, his smile now showing in full force as he added, "The duel we've all wanted to see is about to begin: apparently, it's training, but if we know those two…"

"I'm on my way," interrupted Alexis, closing the screen as she raced for the Hot Springs, passing several excited duellists along the way.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

With Jaden once again dressed in his uniform while Harry wore his Slifer duster, both duellists stood in front of the entrance of the Hot Springs, both of them shuffling through their decks as they stared the other down.

"No excuses, Harry," Jaden remarked, watching as Harry slid his deck into his disk, "I want you to show me everything you've got."

"Likewise, Jay," laughed Harry, but as he went to activate his duel disk, a low beeping came from his own PDA; holding up a hand for a moment, Harry opened the PDA and, as he read the message that he'd received, his eyes brightened before he whispered, "Well that's interesting."

"What is it?" asked Jaden.

With an amused smirk of his own, Harry looked up as he answered, "It's from Chancellor Sheppard: he says that he has something for us, but we're going to have to wait to find out what it is because, like you said, pal; no excuses: let the games begin!"

As Harry activated his disk, Jaden laughed as he retorted, "Get your Game On!"

 **Harry: 4000/Jaden: 4000**

Drawing their first hands, Harry took a moment to look around and, as soon as he did so, he laughed as he asked, "Why didn't I see _this_ coming either?"

"Huh?" asked Jaden, looking up in time to see many of their fellow students from Slifer, Ra and Obelisk standing around them, forming a semi-circle of cheering fans and eager eyes that watched the two duellists go to war.

Amongst them were Chazz, Zane, Alexis and Bastion, though it was only Zane and Alexis that looked eager to see who would come out on top in this battle between the two E-Hero Duellists; as for Chazz, he just watched with a hint of bored anticipation for a duel while Bastion seemed to study both duellists with his usual observant glare.

"I guess people really _have_ been waiting for a while to see us throw down," mused Jaden, earning a laugh from Harry as he added, "Training or not, let's give them a show, Harry: so, why don't you take the first move?"

"With pleasure," replied Harry, drawing his first card; as soon as he did, a smile touched his face as he explained, "And I'll start with a _really_ old friend, Jaden: Elemental Hero Ice Edge (800/900) in attack mode!"

In a flash of blue light, the ice-armoured hero that Harry had used in his first ever duel rose onto the field, his eyes shining with the same power as the last time that he'd fought.

"Hm," Jaden remarked, noticing the hearts appearing in the eyes of many of the female students, "Cute little guy, isn't he? But are you sure that you want to risk him going into attack mode, Harry?"

"Oh trust me, Jaden, I'm sure," replied Harry, smiling with an air of confidence as he added, "Next, I'll place one card face down and end my turn; looks like you're up, Jay."

"Then here goes," remarked Jaden, drawing his own card before he eyed his hand and, with a smile of his own, he announced, "I summon out an old friend of my own, Harry: Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in attack mode and next, I think I'll show that little guy what the big boys can do: Avian, attack Ice Edge with Quill Cascade!"

Launching himself into the air, the green-clad E-Hero flared his wings; as soon as he did so, however, Harry smiled as he asked, "Did you forget about my face-down card, Jaden? Well, let me remind you now as I activate the Trap Card Invincible Hero!"

"That's a familiar one," mused Jaden, his face showing a smile of amusement as he explained, "Thanks to that card, your Ice Edge won't be destroyed in battle this round, but the same can't be said for your life points."

As Avian's feathery quills seemed to bounce off of the protected Ice Edge and cut through Harry's life points, one or two people seemed a little confused, though Harry didn't seem too affected by the mild damage.

 **Harry: 3800/Jaden: 4000**

"A good opening, but not the best defence if I'm honest with you, Harry," Jaden told him, earning a shrug from Harry as he added, "Either way, I throw down a face down and call it a turn: you're up, pal."

"So it would seem," agreed Harry, drawing his next card; looking to the options available to him, a smile touched Harry's face as he explained, "And with this turn, I think I'll activate Ice Edge's ability: by discarding one card to the graveyard, Ice Edge can attack you directly this round!"

"Huh?" asked Jaden, watching as Harry did just that.

"And next," continued the dark-haired hero user, "I summon out another old friend of mine; one that you might remember, Jaden: Elemental Hero Marauder (2000/1000) rise up and take your place on the field in attack mode!"

A few cheers rose around the field as some of the students remembered Harry using the new hero against Zane; as the stag-clothed hero rose up, Harry then smirked as Jaden told him, "And now what? You summon the card you discarded with his ability? I thought you weren't a one-trick pony, pal?"

"I'm not," sniggered Harry, holding up a finger as he explained, "Because while I _could_ do that, Jaden, you should also remember that once I do, neither Marauder nor my new guy can attack this round. But, do you know what? I think I'll indulge you as I activate Marauder's power to summon back the hero that I discarded: rise again, Elemental Hero Woodsman (1000/2000) in defence mode!"

Even Jaden was awed as what looked like a green-skinned hero rose onto the field, parts of his body covered in what looked like dark-coloured bark from trees; as he appeared on the field, the monster then huddled himself down in defence mode while Marauder seemed to take a relaxed state as though showing his inability to attack.

"And now," added Harry, "Elemental Hero Ice Edge, attack Jaden directly with Ice Needle Barrage!"

"Nuts, I forgot about him," groaned Jaden, watching as Ice Edge leapt into the air before he threw several large icicles from his body, each one cutting through Jaden's life points while, at the same time, Jaden gasped as the needles also targeted his face down – Hero Signal.

 **Harry: 3800/Jaden: 3200**

"Wondering what happened?" asked Harry, watching with pride as his little guy returned to his side of the field, "When Ice Edge inflicts Battle Damage to my opponents, he can destroy one spell or trap card that's face down on the field; so much for Hero Signal. And next, I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Drawing his next card, Jaden frowned as he faced Harry, a part of him both awed and a little intimidated by the way that he was staring down three monsters as well as two face-down cards. But, at the same time, he had wanted to see the full power of Harry's Elemental Hero Deck and he was getting it.

"I guess it's my move then," Jaden remarked, looking to his hand before he explained, "And for my move, I summon out Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode and next, I equip him with the spell card Spark Blaster!"

'Nice one,' thought Harry, watching as a golden-armoured hero rose onto the field, 'But if Jaden's planning what I _think_ he's planning, he's in for a nasty surprise.'

"And," continued Jaden, watching as the Spark Blaster was equipped to Sparkman, giving him a more-futuristic look to him with the weapon in his hand. "Thanks to this, my Sparkman gets three blasts, each of which can change the battle mode of any monster. So let's switch that Woodsman from defence to offence!"

A single orb was fired from the Spark Blaster and, when it hit Woodsman, it caused him to rise up, his wood-covered arm now springing thorn-like claws as he prepared for attack.

"And next," added Jaden, "I think we'll have Sparkman take him out: attack Woodsman with Static Shockwave!"

With his free hand, Sparkman released a burst of energy that flew towards Woodsman; however, as it did so, Harry chuckled before he asked, "Jaden, do you _really_ keep forgetting? I'd have thought that you of all people would see this coming: Hero Barrier!"

"He's using Jaden's best options against him," remarked Alexis, earning a hum of agreement from Zane as the blue-spiral barrier defended Woodsman from Sparkman's assault.

"Maybe," agreed Zane, "But that doesn't end the Battle Phase."

"Zane's right, Harry," sniggered Jaden, giving a look of determination as he added, "Avian, let's try this again: attack Ice Edge with Quill Cascade!"

This time, Ice Edge was destroyed, but as Harry's life points took a hit, the young duellist himself just smirked in amusement as he asked, "Jaden, do you think I would intentionally forget my weakest monster if I didn't have a plan? Well, once again, I'd have thought you would have seen this coming because I activate Hero Signal!"

 **Harry: 3600/Jaden: 3200**

"And," continued Harry as the signal shone high in the sky, "Thanks to this card, I can now summon one Elemental Hero from my Deck or hand, so say hello to yet another old friend made new: Elemental Hero Heat (1600/1200) in attack mode!"

Jaden's eyes widened as the red-and-gold-clad hero rose onto the field, his energy already burning across the field as his attack points were increased by his special effect.

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **2200/**_ **1200**

"Aw damn," groaned Jaden, "I had hoped that you wouldn't play him yet; ah well, my Spark Blaster still has shots left, so I think I'll use them on Sparkman _and_ Avian, switching them both to defence mode."

With two more blasts, Sparkman sent both him and Avian crouching down in defence mode, providing a stern defence against Harry's triple threat offence.

"Next," added Jaden, "I throw down another two face-downs and activate the spell card Mirage of Nightmare!"

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, watching as the spell rose onto the field, "You're taking a real risk with that one, Jaden."

"Maybe," agreed Jaden, "But now, I call it a turn."

"Then it's my move," Harry began, drawing his next card in the process.

"Hold up," Jaden interrupted, "Because Mirage now takes effect, which allows me to draw 4 cards from my deck, so let's hope that they're good ones."

"Well," argued Harry, looking to his own hand as he explained, "Speaking of effects, because this is my Standby Phase, Woodsman's effect activates, which allows me to add one specific card to my hand: recognise it Jaden?"

As Harry held up said card, Jaden's eyes widened while several others gasped as they saw one of Jaden's favourite themes about to be used against him: Polymerisation, which also meant that Harry would be able to make a Fusion Summon and soon.

"So it looks like I'll get to see those monsters you were talking about," reasoned Jaden, before he pointed to one of the two cards at his feet as he explained, "But speaking of sudden moves, I activate the spell Emergency Provisions, which allows me to discard a random card like, say, Mirage of Nightmare, and then, when I do, I get back a thousand life points."

 **Harry: 3600/Jaden: 4200**

"Nice touch," agreed Harry, eyeing his now three-card hand as he explained, "You activate Mirage and then discard it with Provisions before it can hurt you: no wonder you're so good when you choose to be, Jaden. But will it be enough?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden, earning a snigger from Harry as he held up his card.

"You wanted to see the new boys in action? Well, you're about to get your wish," explained Harry, turning the card over to reveal Polymerisation as he explained, "Because now, I activate Polymerisation, which allows me to take two heroes like the Woodsman on my field and the Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand…"

"Say what?" asked Syrus curiously, having watched quietly as the duel went back and forth between his two friends, "Why would he do that?"

"I wonder," whispered Zane, watching as the traditional vortex design rose up onto the field, sucking the spirits of Woodsman and the blue-armoured Elemental Hero Ocean into it.

"And now," announced Harry, "I'd like you to say hello to one of the _true_ highlights of the Elemental Hero Deck: rise up, Elemental Hero Terra Firma (2500/2000) in attack mode!"

"He has it?" asked Bastion, watching with everyone else as a white-skinned Elemental Hero descended onto the field; he looked like some sort of spaceman with his white skin, blue highlights and the large red gem in the centre of his chest. As he descended onto the field, an aurora seemed to follow him as he settled alongside Marauder and Heat.

"I have it," sniggered Harry, indicating Terra Firma as he added, "And a whole lot more besides; now, Jaden, because this was a Fusion Summon, I can still summon out one hero this round, so I think I'll summon out Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) and, thanks to _his_ special ability, I can now destroy up to four spell and/or trap cards on your field, one for each hero that I control."

"Wow!" exclaimed Jaden, his eyes widening as he saw Stratos spinning around like a tornado; as the vortex rose up from his body, it sent Jaden's remaining face-down card – Mirror Gate – to the graveyard, leaving his field empty and his life points almost wide open.

As Jaden recovered from the aftershock of the effect, a laugh escaped him as he remarked, "Well, I wanted to see them and I saw them: so, what else have they got?"

"Well for one, how about yet another 200 points for Heat?" asked Harry, indicating Stratos as he added, "Thanks to Stratos being summoned, Heat's attack now goes up to 2400, but he won't be sticking around for long!"

"Huh?" asked Jaden, watching as Terra Firma _and_ Heat both began to glow with red and white energy beams. "What's with those two?"

"Terra Firma has an ability too, Jaden," explained Harry, indicating the stunned crowd as he added, "It's a powerful one too, which is why Misawa and the others were so surprised; once per turn, I can send one Elemental Hero to the graveyard and then, for each attack point that hero has, Terra Firma gains a power boost!"

Jaden's eyes widened while Zane filled in the blanks, "So since Heat has 2400 points, that means that Terra Firma's attack power will go up…"

"To 4900!" added Harry, watching as the white aurora that surrounded Terra Firma shone even brighter with his attack point increase.

 **Elemental Hero Terra Firma:** _ **4900**_ **/2000**

"And next," continued Harry, "Stratos attacks Avian and Marauder takes out Sparkman: Piercing Prongs Attack and Whirlwind Vortex!"

While Marauder's antler-tipped bowstrings fired off arrows at Sparkman, Stratos began spinning once again, but this time, his body seemed to split outwards like a propeller's blades, each one cutting through Avian as Harry added, "Sorry Jaden, but I told you: I know my cards: Terra Firma, attack Jaden directly with Shining Star Force!"

Crossing his arms over the gem on his chest, Terra Firma's whole body seemed to glow with the same aurora as before; this time, however, he slashed his arms downwards, releasing the energy in a star-shaped burst that cut through Jaden's life points, taking them all the way down to zero with one attack.

"Game Over," added Harry, deactivating his disk as he explained, "I hope this gives you a taste of the power of my deck, Jaden: it's power that you'll need to learn to control and work with if we're to survive our up-coming tag match."

While Jaden nodded in agreement, Harry sighed as he added, "Now, what do you say we go and see what Sheppard wants?"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Boys, there you are! Excellent."

"Sorry if we kept you waiting, Chancellor," replied Harry as he and Jaden walked into the office, both of them recovered from their bout. "We had a bit of a sparring match before our big tag match."

"No worries, Harry," replied Sheppard, his face showing an amused smile as he added, "Campus CCTV caught it all: you seem to have a way with your heroes to say the least. Anyway, I called you here because I have a gift for the both of you; something that I suspect you've been waiting for a very long time."

Harry's eyes widened while Jaden gasped as Sheppard produced a thick-looking briefcase; inputting the code to open the case, the Chancellor turned the case around so that the boys could see the contents. Two duel decks, both of which were wrapped in foil that bore the Kaibacorporation insignia, lay upon the cushion inside the case, both of them holding the name of their respective owners underneath.

Taking the decks, Harry and Jaden both opened the foil and began leafing through each of them, a look of sheer disbelief in Jaden's eyes as he whispered, "Neos; they finally got the satellite back."

"Yes," answered another voice, making Jaden _and_ Harry gasp as they turned to see two _very_ familiar figures walk into the room, both of them dressed in the attire that they had worn in Battle City. "Congratulations again, Harry and Jaden, and thank you for providing the distraction of your duel: it meant that we could get here without being hounded by fans."

"Don't worry about it, Seto," replied Harry, still a little surprised to see his honorary godfather standing in the office alongside his guardian, "But what are you and Dad doing here? I'd have thought that you would have recorded your message and sent it with the case?"

"We wanted to surprise you," replied Yugi, watching as Harry added his own new deck to the two others he carried with him. "And to tell you that we received your request, Harry: are you sure that this is what you want? It _is_ an all-or-nothing duel, after all."

"I would want nothing else from no-one else," answered Harry, before he laughed as Jaden's voice cut through the conversation;

"Hold up! We'll be facing the King of Games and the World Champion in our duel?"

With an almost-smug grin, Harry turned to his friend before he asked, "You didn't think that I'd pick just anyone, did you, Jaden?"

 **Chapter 13 and what a shocker: to survive and stay at the Academy, Harry and Jaden have to beat the Unlikely Alliance that is Yugi and Kaiba?**

 **Oh boy, I think that this will be the toughest battle ever, wouldn't you agree?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Word travels fast as the rest of the gang react to Harry's choice; plus, Alexis talks with Harry about his past, the way he's been as of late as well as their feelings for one another as she tries to keep his soul in the light; and, to top it all off, Harry introduces Duel Academy to his new deck as he receives a challenge on the eve of his big tag team bout…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	14. Game of Thrones Pt 1

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: First off, I'm honoured that you think so highly of my story and hope you enjoy what's coming; second, Terra Firma is going to be the ONLY Legendary Planet monster in Harry's deck and, quite possibly, in the story as well;**

 **Senyor Fier Mensheir: Jaden and Yugi finished the series in a duel at the end of Season 4, but this tag duel also happened when Jaden and Syrus took on the Paradox Brothers; I just changed it to give a bit more fun and excitement;**

 **T4: Jaden's signature card? I'm guessing you mean the big guy himself: Neos? Either way, I hope you like the build-up as we're actually a couple of chapters away from that yet;**

" _Are you sure that this is what you want? It is an all-or-nothing duel, after all."_

" _I would want nothing else from no-one else," answered Harry, before he laughed as Jaden's voice cut through the conversation;_

" _Hold up! We'll be facing the King of Games and the World Champion in our duel?"_

 _With an almost-smug grin, Harry turned to his friend before he asked, "You didn't think that I'd pick just anyone, did you, Jaden?"_

Chapter 14: A Game of Thrones

By the time the weekend was over, there wasn't one person on the whole island that didn't know about their special guests for the Tag Duel that Harry and Jaden would have to compete in.

Even so, despite the _legendary_ status of said special guests, Chancellor Sheppard had the whole island on notice that if any students or even the staff allowed themselves to be distracted by the presence of the King of Games and the owner of the Academy, they would find themselves in _serious_ trouble.

Of course, both Yugi and Kaiba allowed the students and staff of Duel Academy a whole afternoon of questions and answers as well as autograph signings and, as a special treat, they even allowed them to see their legendary monsters – Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White and Ultimate Dragons – in the flesh, so to speak, while several people got snapshots and experiences of the monsters' powers.

Despite all that, however, the tension was still thick in the air as students wondered and even began betting on the fates of the Prince of Games and the rank number 2 Slifer – number one being Harry himself – although most of them actually bet on Jaden and Harry to lose the duel.

In short, while life at Duel Academy tried to return to normal, it was anything but…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

In a bid to escape the turmoil that had risen up as a result of the two celebrity duellists' arriving, Harry arranged to have a long-overdue chat with Alexis about everything that had happened as well as what could happen should the worst come around and they actually lost to Yugi and Seto.

While the rest of the school were spending social time together doing whatever they did, Harry found a quiet spot out by the cliffs and, sitting under a tree, he leaned one arm over his knee in a relaxed pose as he waited for Alexis to arrive.

He wasn't waiting long as Alexis' form appeared out of the corner of his eye, earning a soft smile from Harry as he told her, "Thanks for agreeing to this, Lex; I needed it."

"Don't worry about it," replied Alexis, taking a seat next to Harry where, to his amusement, she actually leaned against his side, cuddling against him for comfort; as though she sensed the amusement in him, Alexis then asked, "What? I thought you accepted this after what happened with Titan?"

"I do," agreed Harry, sliding an arm around Alexis' shoulder as he added, "I know I took things a bit far with Titan, Alexis, but you're my friend and I can't let anything happen to you, no matter what megalomaniacs might wish otherwise."

While Alexis sighed with contentment, she then looked to Harry as she asked, "I guess I jinxed it, huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, earning a shrug from Alexis as she looked out across the view from the cliff.

"Our chat before what happened with Titan, do you remember?"

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _"Since then, I cast off all thoughts of magic and the world that…that my real parents, Lily and James Potter, were raised as part of, but…since…for some time now, I've been curious about me…about what I'd be really capable of if…if I was forced to do it."_

" _What do you mean?" asked Alexis curiously, but Harry just shook his head as he rose from the water, returning his socks and shoes to his feet as he helped Alexis to hers._

" _It…it doesn't matter, Lex," explained Harry, looking back to the dark landscape of Academy Island as he told her, "All that you need to know is that I won't let you lose your family: so…if you want my help in finding Atticus or finding out what happened to him, then…then you have it."_

 _Alexis smiled thankfully before Harry asked, "Could you…that is, if you don't mind, would you mind keeping what I told you between us? Dad used to say that the magicals didn't like non-magicals knowing about their world and, well, I'd hate to get my…my best friend into any real trouble."_

 _With a soft smile, Alexis brushed a hand against Harry's cheek before, to his surprise, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his cheek, her face warm with affection and delight as she told him, "You're sweet, Harry Potter…and don't worry, I won't tell a soul."_

" _Err…thanks, Lex," laughed Harry, before he brushed his own hand against the spot that Alexis had kissed as he asked, "What…what was that for?"_

" _Call it an…open invitation," answered Alexis, earning a bewildered look from Harry that had her laughing as she asked, "What? You think I don't know about how you really feel when you see me, Harry? I'm not asking for anything now, but…when you're ready, just know that I'll give you the answer that you want."_

 _Then, without another word, she turned and left, leaving Harry alone on the docks with a stunned look on his face._

" _Boy," laughed the Prince of Games, shaking his head as he muttered, "Girls are really strange…"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"I gave you the open invitation and, the next thing we know, there's a reason for you to accept it," explained Alexis, earning a snigger from Harry as she added, "Even so, Harry, Jaden told me about what you did: using those…those darker cards; I mean, where did you get them from? Are they part of…of your true power?"

"My magic?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Alexis, "No, they're something else, something that only one person on the island knows about and that's Jaden himself. I know it might not make much sense now, Alexis, but Jaden and I…we're like two halves of a set and, after what happened with Titan, we've been made whole, so…"

"Well that would explain how the two of you get on so well like you do," agreed Alexis, earning a snigger from Harry as she asked, "So what happened? To make you and Jaden whole, I mean?"

"Titan," replied Harry, new memories flashing across his vision as he sat there with Alexis.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

" _Inferno Wing, show Terrorking who the real lord of the shadows is! Dark Fire Inferno!"_

 _Titan's scream echoed all around the chamber, filling the Abandoned Dorm with a dark aurora that seemed to pulse out from Harry's body; even when Inferno Wing's ability took out the rest of his life points, Titan still screamed as the flames burned him up and tore him from existence._

 _As the shadows faded and Harry saw the real chamber for what it was, he took a deep breath as his dark spirit seemed to recede; although, as he turned to see Jaden standing there – while Syrus appeared to have fainted from the screams and the power on display – his golden eyes met the dual-coloured eyes of the auburn-haired Slifer._

" _You won, Harry," Jaden remarked, his voice echoing Yubel's musical tone as he told him, "You can control it: don't let him control you."_

" _I have no desires of letting anyone control me, Guardian," explained Harry, his voice returning to normal as the voice of the King faded away, as did the armour._

 _Once he was back in his usual Slifer attire, he then added, "Don't worry, Jaden: I have the power in control; it's just…what happened to Alexis and…and what today means for me and the fact that someone wanted Titan to trap…well, I'm guessing you since you were going on about the dorm."_

 _Turning to face the casket where Alexis was still asleep, Harry walked over to her and, being as gentle as he could, he picked her up as he added to Jaden, "I guess I lost control for a moment, but don't worry, I'm fine."_

" _I certainly hope so," agreed Jaden, turning on his heel and, picking up Syrus, he carried him out of the Abandoned Dorm, Harry pausing for only a moment as he looked at the girl in his arms._

 _With a soft smile, Harry then leaned down and brushed his lips against Alexis' brow as he whispered, "I'll help you, but you have to help me: as long as we help one another, he'll never control me, Lex; I won't let him."_

 _Alexis just stirred sleepily, leaving Harry to glance back to the main hall as they left the dorm, the mind of the King filled with a plan for whoever had been foolish enough to risk Alexis' life just to teach Jaden a lesson; in fact, he had a pretty good idea what fool was responsible for this._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Jaden seems to get that I can control my dark side, but now that I have something worth fighting for, it makes it easier."

"And that's me?" asked Alexis, earning a shrug from Harry.

"If you want it to be," explained the Supreme King, before he heaved a sigh as he told her, "I'll never lie to you, Lex; I won't let this control me and I'll never let that darkness threaten you or what we promised to do together. All he is…all the Supreme King really is, he's nothing but an echo of me that I tap into whenever I duel; kind of like the stories about Dad and the Pharaoh Atem's spirit."

Alexis smiled before Harry then added, "But I won't force you into this, Alexis: you gave the invite and now I'm giving one of my own. If you say no, I'll understand, but…"

"Harry?"

Looking up at the queen of Obelisk Blue, Harry asked, "Yeah?"

"Shut up," laughed Alexis, before she brushed a hand against Harry's cheek as she explained, "You're right that I gave you the invitation and you're also right that it's my choice or whatever, but don't you get it? I made my choice the day that I realised you were here as a friend and as a duellist: you didn't care that you got into Obelisk because you defend your friends and their honour."

Harry smirked, a part of him knowing that she meant the day that they'd reunited…

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _"It must be quite a privilege for you two to be yes-men to a member of the fourth richest conglomeration in the world."_

" _Huh?" asked Syrus, then noticing Chazz's expression turning murderous as he asked Harry, "Who are the other three?"_

" _Well I think that even you and Jaden can understand that it goes without saying that the top two are Industrial Illusions and Kaibacorp," explained Harry, reaching the bottom of the steps as he added, "After that, we have the mysteriously-influential Gecko Financial Group and then we have the Princeton Family Group, which consists of egotistical morons that claim to have hands in politics and finance, but the truth is that they're spare change compared to the other three."_

" _Watch your mouth, you Slifer Slime!" scowled Chazz, earning a gasp from Harry as he turned and applauded politely._

" _Wow, Chazz-y: did you have to consult a rhyming dictionary to come up with that?" asked Harry, earning a snigger from Jaden and Syrus as Harry then added, "I mean come on, seriously: Slifer Slime, Slifer Slackers and, oh yes, Slifer Red Rejects: what is this? Cheerleader academy?"_

 _Both Jaden and Syrus were laughing out loud while, at the same time, Harry went on, "In that case, let's come up with others for Ra and Obelisk: let's think…"_

 _He adopted a thoughtful look before he snapped his fingers as he laughed, "How about Obelisk Obsoletes? Winged Wonderers? As in I wonder if those guys know they're in the middle of a duelling turf war?"_

" _How about Obese Obelisks?" asked Jaden, earning a laugh from Harry as he added, "Because with the exception of Zane and you, Harry, the only Obelisks I've seen either have big heads, big mouths, big guts or big…"_

" _Jaden!" exclaimed Harry, earning more laughs from his friends._

 _Chazz, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes at Jaden's introduction of the Prince of Games; with his eyes focused on Harry, he asked, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? Yugi's kid?"_

" _In the flesh, but don't let the jacket fool you, Chazz-y," argued Harry, smirking with a hint of knowledge as he added, "After all, this now makes two Slifers that have trashed Obelisks: Jaden with the she-male Crowler and me with Zane. But if you're looking to make it three-for-three, Princeton, then I'm game!"_

" _Whenever, wherever, Potter!" spat Chazz, his eyes filled with burning flames as he hissed, "I'll show you and this Slifer Sludge that you both belong in the bargain basement!"_

" _Wow, more alliteration," gasped Harry mockingly, shaking his head before he noticed someone else had joined the group. "Can we help you, Miss?"_

" _Huh?" asked Jaden and Syrus, both of them turning to see a blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl standing in the wings of the arena, her arms folded while her uniform consisted of a sleeveless blue shirt that was like Zane's in colour as well as a blue skirt and blue high-heel boots. "Whoa; who is that?"_

" _Hey Alexis," beamed Chazz, showing a smug side to him as he asked, "Have you come to watch me put this orphan in his place once and for all?"_

" _What did you say?" demanded Harry, his eyes actually flashing gold as he faced Chazz._

 _However, Alexis quickly cut off the argument as she told Chazz, "I came here to inform you about the Obelisk welcome dinner: you're going to be late. And for your information, Chazz, Harry's got the right idea if bigheads like you are the new Obelisk class!"_

 _Chazz fell down anime-style while Alexis walked past Jaden and Syrus and, stopping in front of Harry, she placed a calm hand on his cheek as she told him, "Don't let him get to you, Harry: you know that you're better than Chazz will ever be. Also, you, Jaden and Syrus might want to get to the Slifer dinner soon."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"After that, there was Crowler and how you helped Syrus come out of his shell," added Alexis, returning Harry's attention to the here and now as she explained, "Then there's how you were even though you had the clear shot to become the next King of Obelisk Blue; you chose your friends, gathered us together in our own little gang and kept the friendships strong."

Here, Alexis leaned against Harry's side as she added, "Plus, there's what you said to Crowler in your battle with him: I doubt I'll ever forget that."

 _ **Flashback Start**_

" _I warned you that your jealousy blinded you and you probably thought I was being arrogant, right? Wrong: I was being sincere. You see, Crowler, as good a duellist as I am, I'm still the son of the King of Games not because of that, but because I believe that my duels are fair and just…with one or two exceptions."_

 _He looked to Jaden as he said this, earning a soft smile from his friend as he went on, "My point is that I have faith in my cards and I treat my opponents as they wish to be treated: with respect and fair play. I did it for Zane, I did it for Alexis when we fought in the Tournament; heck, I even did it for Dad and Seto back when they first started teaching me about duelling, but you? You just charged in there, surrounding yourself in the same armour as your Gear Golem and look where it got you: on the scrap heap!"_

 _As Crowler looked from his hand to the field, Harry slowly shook his head as he explained, "If you were any kind of a decent duellist, I'd feel sorry for you for being so blinded by hate and envy, but I don't…so I can't. Now…end your turn."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"As much as I'm enjoying the trip down memory lane, Lex, what's your point?"

"My point is," replied Alexis, shaking her head in amusement as she told him, "I made my choice to stand with you a long time ago, but I gave you that open invitation to say yes or no because I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint me, Harry: you _are_ a great duellist and not simply because of book-smarts, test strengths or duelling capabilities."

"What else is there?" laughed Harry, earning a shrug from Alexis as she looked to him.

"There are more important things than books and cleverness, Harry," explained the Obelisk Queen, taking Harry's hand in hers as she told him, "Like friendship and bravery and the heart and strength of which you have to stand true to your beliefs and you have all that and more, Harry Potter."

Here, she leaned in close and, placing a similar kiss against his cheek to the one that she had given him when she extended the invite, Alexis then asked, "What more could any girl ask of their boyfriend if they didn't already have it?"

"I guess you're right," agreed Harry, looking to Alexis with a warm smile as he told her, "Just…I meant what I said, Lex; I won't let him hurt you."

"I know," agreed Alexis, before she sniffed as she added, "Do you know something? I just had a good idea for you, Jaden and Syrus."

"What's that?"

"Well," replied Alexis, sitting upright as she looked into the eyes of her now-confirmed boyfriend, "Now that Crowler's gone, you don't have to avoid Obelisk anymore, so why don't you have a word with Sheppard, your Dad and Mr Kaiba and ask them for the right to be promoted to Ra if you and Jaden win? That way, you're well on your way."

Harry looked thoughtful before he sighed as he explained, "Alexis, I know you have the right idea and, in any other time, I'd see that idea done in a heartbeat, but…there's something…"

"You have to take care of," finished Alexis, heaving a sigh as she leaned back against Harry's side before she asked, "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Let's just say that it has something to do with the real me, my true power, my connections to Jaden _and_ something that's being kept secure by powers older than my own here on the island," replied Harry, brushing a hand through Alexis' hair before he asked, "Now I have a question for you."

"What?"

Looking to the left-hand side of their little meeting place, Harry's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Is it my imagination or are we being watched?"

Sitting upright, Alexis watched as Harry held up an arm, summoning – to her surprise – his Academy disk seemingly from out of thin air; as she watched, Harry's eyes also turned gold for a moment as he asked, "Who's there? Show yourself and I might show you some mercy!"

"You've got that the wrong way around, Slacker," replied a familiar voice, making Harry groan while Alexis fumed as Chazz Princeton appeared from through the trees, his own arm already holding a disk as he hissed, "How _dare_ you take Alexis from the _true_ King of the Obelisks? And how dare you think you're good enough to face the King of Games! The only one that should be taking him on is me, cause I'm The Chazz and I'm better than you and your Slifer Slime boyfriend!"

"Chazz, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Alexis, earning a snigger from Harry as he stepped past her, facing Princeton head-on.

"He's challenging me for my spot against Yugi and Seto," answered Harry, reaching under his duster to retrieve the third – and newest – of his decks as he explained, "He doesn't even care that he'll be teaming up with Jaden, but that's okay: I guess he's waited for this for some time, really, ever since my little remark about him being lower than Kaibacorp and Industrial Illusions combined."

"They're nothing!" snapped Chazz, "The Princeton Financial Group are going to own everything and I won't let some two-bit orphan stand in my way!"

Alexis suddenly flinched as an icy wind blew across the field; as she looked to Harry, a sigh escaped the Obelisk Queen as she asked, "Chazz, did you get dropped on your head when you were a baby? Otherwise why would you continue to play the orphan card on Harry? Honestly, do you actually know _why_ his parents died?"

"Because they offed themselves, probably!" insisted Chazz, earning a wide-eyed look from Alexis.

However, before she could say anything, Alexis froze as Harry told her, "Alexis, take a seat: I could forgive the broken record taunt, but _no-one_ insists that my parents were cowards: you want a challenge, Princeton? You've got one!"

Activating the duel disk, Harry replaced his old deck with his new one as he explained, "I've wanted to crack my knuckles with this new deck of mine anyway and you seem to be the perfect willing candidate! Let the games begin!"

"It'll be your last game on this island, Slacker," scowled Chazz, activating his own disk as he explained, "Because when I win, you'll be booted off before you have the chance to face your betters."

 **Harry: 4000/Chazz: 4000**

As both combatants drew their first hands, Alexis saw that Harry's eyes were still golden in colour; shaking her head in disagreement, Alexis reached for the bag that she'd brought to the meeting and, reaching into it, she withdrew her own disk, activating it in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Chazz, watching as Alexis stood next to Harry, placing her hand in his in the process.

As Harry's gold eyes met hers, Alexis smiled as she explained in a determined voice, "You think you're good enough for the King of Games, Chazz? Then prove it by taking on another kind of royalty: the Queen of Obelisk Blue _and_ the Prince of Games: in return, you get a life point bonus; what do you say?"

"I accept!" laughed Chazz, looking to Alexis with hearts in his eyes as he added, "And once I beat you, you'll see that I'm the only Prince you need to be with, right, Lexi?"

"Only one person gets to call me that, Chazz," scowled Alexis, her eyes filling with fire while she also saw Harry's eyes return to their emerald shade, "And it's not you: now let's duel!"

 **Harry: 4000/Alexis: 4000/Chazz: 8000**

"DUEL!"

 **Chapter 14 and just when Harry thought he could relax, along comes another challenge, but can the Royal Couple of Duel Academy beat Mr Big Ego, especially with Harry's new deck?**

 **Also, can Alexis truly be the balance between Harry and his dark side or will she fall to the same dark curse?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry and Alexis defend their relationship and Harry's future as the Prince of Games' newest deck is revealed, but will they be enough to take down the false prince?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Alexis**_

 **Now, call me crazy, but Alexis' words to Harry sounded eerily familiar, didn't they?**

 **I know it'll be obvious, but I wanted to use it to show the reason that Alexis accepts Harry whole-heartedly as well as the strength of their relationship;**

 **Also, I should apologise for making this a 'clip' chapter, but as I said before, it shows the outline that led up to Harry and Alexis being together: as for the duel set-up, it's the same as Jaden and Jesse's duel in Series 3 of GX: two-on-one, so I hope you like what's coming up;**

 **It seemed like a nice warm-up for Jaden and Harry's** _ **massive**_ **tag duel against Yugi and Kaiba, especially since it brought our key couple together as well;**


	15. Game of Thrones Pt 2

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **DragonTamer01: I'd have to disagree: Kaiba is a Blue Eyes enthusiast and, for me, the Blue Eyes Ultimate is my all-time fave and, who knows? Maybe he'll be going up against our heroes; now** _ **that**_ **would be a real test of skill;**

 **Notasavior: Not much longer now, my friend, I promise;**

" _Alexis, take a seat: I could forgive the broken record taunt, but no-one insists that my parents were cowards: you want a challenge, Princeton? You've got one!"_

 _Activating the duel disk, Harry replaced his old deck with his new one as he explained, "I've wanted to crack my knuckles with this new deck of mine anyway and you seem to be the perfect willing candidate! Let the games begin!"_

" _It'll be your last game on this island, Slacker," scowled Chazz, activating his own disk as he explained, "Because when I win, you'll be booted off before you have the chance to face your betters."_

" _You think you're good enough for the King of Games, Chazz? Then prove it by taking on another kind of royalty: the Queen of Obelisk Blue and the Prince of Games: in return, you get a life point bonus; what do you say?"_

" _I accept!"_

" _DUEL!"_

Chapter 15: A Game of Thrones Part 2

As the three duellists drew their first hands, Harry felt a smirk tug at his lips as he realised just how long it had been since he had last seen these card designs, each of which seemed to fit his hand and his deck like the right pieces of a jigsaw.

Rather than take the offered option that Yugi had given him back when they'd talked about the deck, Harry had known _exactly_ what sort of deck he wanted to create and now, after waiting for what seemed like an age and a half, he finally had them in his deck and now, with these cards, he was going to show Chazz what happened when you took things too far.

"Since I'm the better man here," Chazz scoffed, indicating Alexis as he explained, "I think it's only right that we let the lady start: go ahead, Alexis."

"Thanks Chazz," drawled Alexis, drawing her first card before a smile touched her face as she commanded, "Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) rise!"

In a whirlwind of white energy, a red-clad warrior maiden rose onto the field, her eyes fixed on Chazz as she took her place on the field while Alexis continued, "And I'll also throw down one face-down card and end my turn; looks like you're up, Harry."

"Thanks Lex," agreed Harry, drawing his next card as he eyed his hand before, with a confident smirk that actually brought a smile to Alexis' face, Harry explained, "And for my move, I summon out Marauding Captain (1200/400) in attack mode and next, I activate my Captain's special ability; one that lets me summon another Level 4 or below Warrior Type Monster from my hand, so say hello to my Twin-Sword Marauder (1600/1000) in attack mode!"

'I'm sensing a theme here,' thought Alexis, watching as the armoured warrior was joined by a dark-dressed samurai-like warrior that wore a dark helmet, beneath which two yellow eyes glared at Chazz. 'And if I'm right, then Chazz is in trouble.'

"Now," continued Harry, "I'll place a face-down card of my own and end my turn: come on, Chazz-y; it's your move!"

"And it'll be a quick one for you, Slacker!" hissed Chazz, drawing his card before he explained, "I summon out my Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400) in attack mode and next, I place a face-down card of my own and end my turn. Your move, my darling Alexis!"

"Thanks, _honey,_ " scoffed Alexis, drawing her card as she eyed her hand before she explained, "And for my move, I play my Cyber Gymnast (800/1800) in defence mode and next, I activate Gymnast's special ability. With this, by removing one card from my hand, I can destroy one attack positioned monster on _your_ field!"

"Say what?" asked Chazz, aware of a cocky smile on Harry's face as Alexis gave a commanding gesture to her new monster.

"Show him Gymnast," commanded Alexis, discarding one card – Synthetic Seraphim – as she explained, "Destroy Chthonian Soldier with Cyber Wheel Kick!"

Leaping up from where she was crouched in defence mode, Cyber Gymnast struck Chthonian Soldier, sending him to the graveyard while Alexis went on, "And now, my Etoile Cyber attacks you directly Chazz and, when she does, her attack power increases by six hundred!"

"I…I don't think so, Lexi," laughed Chazz, giving a commanding gesture of his own as he explained, "Because I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, which allows me to return my Soldier to the field, so it'll be your little dancer there against my big man!"

"If that's what you want, then fine," agreed Alexis, smirking as both monsters launched at one another; however, as Chthonian Soldier's blade slashed through Etoile Cyber, both Chazz and Harry were surprised to see the blade cut Alexis directly, cutting her life points down in the process.

 **Harry and Alexis: 6800/Chazz: 8000**

"What happened?" asked Harry, eyeing Alexis' field; as he did so, his eyes widened as he laughed, "Clever: this is _really_ going to hurt."

"What do you…" Chazz began, but he was cut off when Etoile Cyber's attack hit _him_ directly, dealing him more damage than what had happened to Alexis because of Etoile Cyber's special ability.

 **Etoile Cyber:** _ **1800**_ **/1600**

 **Harry and Alexis: 6800/Chazz: 6200**

"Confused, Chazz?" asked Alexis, holding up a Trap Card in her hand as she explained, "When your Chthonian Soldier went for my Cyber, I activated the trap card Doble Passe, which turned both of our attacks into direct attacks, but as I tried to tell you, when Etoile Cyber attacks you directly, she gains 600 ATK points, which gives us the lead."

"Big deal," scowled Chazz, seeing both monsters return to their owners' side of the field, "What can you do to me, Lexi? Can't you see that we're meant to be."

"The only thing that you're meant to be is quiet, Chazz, but unfortunately, we don't have that luxury," argued Harry, holding his hand over his deck as he announced, "It's my move and, to begin this move, I activate the spell card Hunting Ground!"

A spell card showing what looked like a large grassland being seen through a sniper's scope rose onto the field.

"Thanks to my new spell," explained Harry, smirking with an air of amusement as he explained, "My warriors get a little added boost of their own; for this turn, both my Warriors can attack you directly, Chazz!"

 **(Hunting Ground: SPELL/PERMANENT: This card can only be activated when you have two or more Warrior Type Monsters on the field: during your Battle Phase, all Warrior Type Monsters can attack your opponent directly. As long as this card is active, when a Warrior Type Monster attacks your opponent, inflict 800 points of Direct Damage to your opponent.)**

"But…my Soldier…" Chazz began, earning a shrug from Harry.

"What can I say? Karma's a bitch," sneered Harry, his eyes flashing with their golden flecks like they usually did whenever he was in the zone. "Luckily for you, Chazz, my warriors' rights _do_ come with a little downside; you see, when they attack, they only deal you 800 points of damage, but considering that there are two of them, that's more than enough."

"Erm Harry?" asked Alexis, earning a look from Harry before she asked him, "You _do_ remember that you can summon a monster during this turn, right?"

"Oh," laughed Harry, holding up another card in his hand before he explained, "That's right: thanks for that, Alexis. Two are good, Chazz, but I think we need a couple more boots on the ground; so, say hello to my Black Marauder (1500/1500) in attack mode!"

 **(Black Marauder: ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/4Star/EARTH/SPELLCASTER: When this card is summoned, including Special Summon, select one** _ **Marauding Beast**_ **from your Deck and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Increase this card's ATK by 700 for every** _ **Marauding Beast**_ **on your side of the field.)**

A fierce wind blew across the field as another monster joined the fray; this one looked like some sort of Anubis-like priest as he was dressed in a long black robe with a dog's-head mask covering his face, two leering grey eyes looking at Chazz with a ferocity in his glare.

"And, if you think that my two boys are bad enough, just wait," sniggered Harry, "Because now, my Marauder's effect activates, which allows me to summon his faithful companion: Marauding Beast (1500/1500) in attack mode and, thanks to his second ability, my Black Marauder now gains 700 attack points!"

"Wow, these guys _are_ different," sniggered Alexis, watching as a shaggy black dog rose onto the field with a fierce bark, his reddish eyes glaring at Chazz while a dark aura passed from the beast into the priest, increasing his attack power in the process.

 **Black Marauder:** _ **2200/**_ **1500**

 **(Marauding Beast: ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this card is summoned, if** _ **Black Marauder**_ **is on the field, increase this card's ATK by 700 points. During the turn that this card attacks an opponent's monster, any damage taken by the controller of this card is reduced to 0.)**

"And as if that's not bad enough, Chazz-y, my Beast now gains some points of his own," added Harry, smirking with amusement as he explained, "Seven hundred because he sits faithfully at the feet of his master and now I'll put them to work: Marauding Beast, attack Chthonian Soldier with Dark Fang Strike!"

 **Marauding Beast:** _ **2200/**_ **1500**

Pouncing towards Chazz's monster, Marauding Beast clamped his jaws down on Chthonian Soldier's armour, sending the monster to the graveyard, much to Chazz's amusement as he stood tall and proud.

"I was hoping you'd do that, Potter, because now, you take the same amount of Battle Damage that I do; so much for being the next Obelisk King!"

 **Harry and Alexis: 6800/Chazz: 5200**

As the sword of the Chthonian Soldier rose into the air, ready to dish out the damage, Harry just smirked before he commanded, "Beast: _fetch!_ "

"Huh?" asked Chazz, watching with disbelief as the Marauding Beast swallowed the sword like it was a treat being thrown to him, although neither the beast nor his card's owner seemed affected by the power. "What? How on earth…"

"You underestimate me, Chazz-y," laughed Harry, his eyes filled with amusement as he explained, "Didn't you think I wouldn't know about your soldier's effect? Well, I have one of my own: during the turn he engages another monster in battle, my faithful furry friend here reduces all damage that I might take to zero, unlike you!"

"And that's not all," added Alexis, indicating Harry's field as she explained, "He still has three other attacks to go, Chazz: you didn't just underestimate Harry's ability to defend his pride; you also underestimated his power as a duellist. If anything, he belongs in Obelisk while you should just go back to pre-school!"

"Alexis is right," nodded Harry, holding up a hand as he commanded, "Black Marauder, show her why she's right: attack with Grim Misfortune!"

Holding his hands up to his mask, the Black Marauder's whole head seemed to open up like a hound parting its jaws before a black dog's head launched itself at Chazz, taking out more of his life points.

 **Harry and Alexis: 6800/Chazz: 3000**

"And next," added Harry, "My Captain and my other Marauder attack you directly, Chazz, but remember that thanks to my Hunting Ground's effect, you only take 800 points of damage: ah well: go, Silver Sword Strike and Twin Sword Strike!"

Chazz actually cried out in pain as his life points were hit by the two attacks, the effect of Hunting Ground reducing the damage, but not the humiliation factor as Chazz took the hits and the associated damage.

 **Harry and Alexis: 6800/Chazz: 1400**

"And now, I end my turn," continued Harry, shaking his head as he asked, "So tell me, Chazz; where's that bravado now? I told you that I would show you what I was capable of and I meant it."

"This…isn't…over," gasped Chazz, drawing his next card before he explained, "For…for my move, I summon out X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) and…and next, I activate the spell card Megamorph, which doubles my Cannon's attack points!"

 **X-Head Cannon:** _ **3600**_ **/1500**

"That may be so," agreed Harry, looking to Alexis before he added, "But once our life points become less than yours, Chazz, your X-Head's attack is cut in half."

"It's still enough to take you out, _orphan!_ " hissed Chazz, giving an almost-maniacal laugh as he commanded, "X-Head Cannon, attack Marauding Captain with Twin Barrel Blast!"

Loading his weapon, X-Head aimed his barrels at Harry's field, the secondary effect of Marauding Captain meaning that Chazz could only attack the Captain; as the blast cut through said monster, Harry didn't even wince. On the contrary, as his life points took a dive, he shook his head sadly as he clicked his tongue.

 **Harry and Alexis: 4400/Chazz: 1400**

"Chazz, you're getting desperate," explained Harry, indicating the card at his feet before he asked, "Why else would you forget that I set a face-down at the start of Round One? Well, let me remind you as I activate the Trap Card Betrayal of the Marauders!"

As Chazz and Alexis watched, a trap card showing a caged human being reaching and grasping through the bars of his prison rose onto the field, the image also showing a stag, a wolf and a dog surrounding the prison almost defensively.

 **(Betrayal of the Marauders: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when a Warrior or Spellcaster Monster is destroyed; remove the destroyed monster from play and Special Summon one Level 6 or higher monster with** _ **Marauder**_ **or** _ **Marauding**_ **in its name from your hand.)**

"And with this, our victory is all but assured," continued Harry, watching as his graveyard shone with red light before he explained, "Because thanks to this Trap, I remove Marauding Captain from play and, thanks to the dark powers of such sacrifices, I now summon any high-level Marauder or Marauding monster from my hand, such as my powerful Master of Disaster himself: rise up, Marauding Commander (2000/1700) in attack mode!"

As Chazz and Alexis watched, a new monster rose from the dark power of Harry's trap: he was a black-armoured warrior with a stag-shaped helmet and antler-like swords in both hands; as he appeared on the field, his armour actually seemed to glow while, at the same time, Marauding Beast, Black Marauder and Twin Sword Marauder also began to glow.

 **(Marauding Commander: ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700/6Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 500 for every monster on the field with** _ **Marauder**_ **and** _ **Marauding**_ **in its name.)**

"Wondering what's happening?" asked Harry, his eyes filled with a hint of pain and personal remembrance as he explained, "Then I'll tell you: for you see, Chazz, thanks to his special ability, my Commander gains a 500 point power boost for every Marauder and Marauding monster on the field: so, with three Marauding monsters in play, he gets a 1500 point boost!"

 **Marauding Commander:** _ **3500/3200**_

"And yet he's not strong enough to take down my X-Head," laughed Chazz, earning a shrug from Harry as the boy looked towards Alexis, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"End this…or I will," he told her, the pain clear in his eyes for reasons that Alexis couldn't quite understand; even so, with Chazz now forced to end his turn, Alexis drew her next card.

"For my move," explained Alexis, placing a new card into her hand as she told Chazz, "I sacrifice my Cyber Gymnast and my Etoile Cyber to summon one of the highlights of _my_ deck: Cyber Prima (2300/1600) and, now that she's on the field, all spell cards that are currently activated get sent to the graveyard!"

"No!" gasped Chazz, but he was forced to watch as Megamorph, along with Harry's Hunting Ground card, was sent to the graveyard, both of them leaving their fields with monsters and, in Chazz's case, very little in the way of defence.

"Next," continued Alexis, "I activate my Machine Angel Ritual spell card and, to activate this, I need to give up some monsters: Harry, do you mind?"

"Go for it," replied Harry.

"Then I sacrifice both Marauding Beast and Black Marauder to summon out the mighty Cyber Angel Dakini (2700/2400) in attack mode and, because of the difference in attack points, this is the end for you, Chazz: go, Dakini, attack with Four Sword Strike!"

As the newly-armoured warrior leapt forwards, spinning her blades almost like propellers, Chazz was forced to watch as X-Head Cannon was destroyed, dealing more damage to his life points and leaving his field empty, his last hopes scrapped with the assault.

 **Harry and Alexis: 4400/Chazz: 500**

"And now, go Prima," added Alexis, giving a powerful gesture of finality as she commanded, "Take out Chazz's last points with Cyber Fury!"

Prima's attack took out the last of Chazz's life points, leaving him with nothing…in more ways than one.

Deactivating her disk, Alexis watched as Harry followed suit and, slipping his deck back into its holster, he faced Chazz with a dark look in his eyes as he explained, "I tried to give you an out, Chazz; I would have ignored your remarks because, at the end of the day, you're nothing more than a bully, but you chose the coward's route. Using the same taunts and the same jibes because you've found those better than you: do you know, as creepy as it would sound, it's not going to surprise me to learn you're really Crowler's son."

Chazz's eyes filled with rage as he faced Harry, his expression the same as when he'd activated his Megamorph as he hissed, "You got lucky, Slacker; you and that fluke boy, Jaden Yuki and, if it's the last thing I do, I'll see you both bowing at my feet, worshipping the Chazz for everything he is!"

"Until that day," replied Harry, shaking his head as he explained, "You're done, Chazz: Game…Over!"

"No," growled Chazz, walking away with fury in his stride while Harry and Alexis were left by themselves, "It isn't, Slacker, I promise you this _isn't_ over!"

 **Chapter 15 and we get a taste of Harry's new deck, but is this the last we've heard from 'Broken-Record' Princeton?**

 **Also, what stopped Harry from going any further against Chazz as he let Alexis deal the final blow?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: There's one day to go until the duel against Yugi and Kaiba, but something has Alexis worried and so she asks a friend for help; plus, Yugi learns the truth about Harry's Marauding Force Deck...**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Marauder Deck**_

 **So, I hope that I surprised a few of you with the theme of Harry's new deck – the one that won Kaiba's tournament along with Jaden's Neos Deck – but I had the idea a long while back as a sort of homage to the fallen heroes and to have some real fun coming up with new ideas;**

 **Besides, how could Harry** _ **not**_ **have a deck that honours his parents and the life he never knew?**

 **Kind of weird that he knew what to come up with then, isn't it?**

 **Ah well, life goes on…**


	16. The Night Before

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Senyor Fier Mensheir: No, that's just something I put in to add a bit of humour to the moment;**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: In that case, you might not like this chapter; it might not make sense much, but I hope that you give it a chance;**

" _You got lucky, Slacker; you and that fluke boy, Jaden Yuki and, if it's the last thing I do, I'll see you both bowing at my feet, worshipping the Chazz for everything he is!"_

" _Until that day," replied Harry, shaking his head as he explained, "You're done, Chazz: Game…Over!"_

" _No," growled Chazz, walking away with fury in his stride while Harry and Alexis were left by themselves, "It isn't, Slacker, I promise you this isn't over!"_

Chapter 16: The Night Before

It was the night before the duel between Yugi, Kaiba, Harry and Jaden;

Though most of the students of Duel Academy were either socialising in their dorms, going through revision notes for class or making plans for the up-and-coming Winter Break, in a corner of the island, there was one spirit that was both wide awake and alert.

Harry James Potter stood before the Abandoned Dorm, his eyes filled with a mix of pain, disbelief and a sense of anxiety as he stared at the seemingly-empty building, his eyes filled with a hint of actual dread as he eyed his left hand, which currently held a dark aura that shone malevolently against his pale skin.

"If I'm ever going to find the answers and solve the mystery, _this_ is where it happens," whispered the Prince of Games, before he lowered his hand and, stepping over the NO ENTRY sign, he approached the dark building.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

In another part of the island, within the confines of a cabin that was located on a luxury liner to the north of the island's bay, Yugi Muto sat at the window of his private room, his thoughts turning to the duel that he would soon have against his son.

Even with the training, experience and knowledge that he had acquired over the years, there was one question that burned at the mind of the King of Games as he eyed the deck that he'd made up for the duel.

'Is Harry ready to take on _that_ kind of power?'

The last time that he had been prepared to unleash that sort of power on his son, he had hesitated because Harry had not built up the strength of mind, will and heart to endure it. But now, after so long in waiting, Yugi was curious about whether or not he should risk it, especially since he and Seto had both promised that they would give Harry and Jaden 110% of their efforts.

As he thought about his dilemma, Yugi was a little surprised when a knock sounded at his door and, from the other side, a female voice asked, "Erm, excuse me, Mr Muto?"

"Yes?" asked Yugi, recognising the voice as that of Harry's friend and, from what he was hearing through the island, the apparent _girlfriend_ to Harry, Alexis Rhodes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you before…before such a big match, but…I was wondering if I could have a word with you about something?"

A brief smile touched Yugi's face as he thought about the strength that the young girl would have had to show to ask such a thing; however, at the same time, Yugi was curious: why would she want to talk to him and not her friends?

Moving to the door of his cabin, Yugi opened the door and, seeing Alexis standing there, he gave her a curt nod of his head as he asked, "And what could be so hard to talk about with your friends that you'd talk about it with me?"

"Harry," replied Alexis, earning a frown from Yugi as she explained, "I…I know who he once was and, since Jaden and the others don't, I…I thought it'd be better for me to talk it over with you, sir."

With a nod of understanding, Yugi stepped aside as he told her, "Come in, Miss Rhodes."

With a thankful smile, Alexis stepped into the room, partially-aware of Yugi closing the door to the cabin before he prepared a fresh mug of tea for both of them; handing one to the blonde, the King of Games looked into her eyes as he asked, "Now, what is it about Harry that you'd like to talk about?"

"His…his _dark_ side," answered Alexis, earning a warning glare from Yugi before she explained, "Ever…ever since Halloween Night, I…I think that he's had a harder time than ever in controlling it. I mean, I don't really know the truth about that side of him, but…I _do_ know who he was before you adopted him as your son."

"I see," Yugi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he asked, "And how much do you know about him?"

"Enough," replied Alexis, letting the memory of her talk with Harry fill her thoughts while she talked with Yugi…

 _ **Flashback Start**_

" _Sorry…but I heard you say something before about hating tomorrow: is it okay if I ask you why?"_

 _Heaving a sigh, Harry sniffed once before he looked over to Alexis; as soon as he did, his heart stopped when he saw how her golden-blonde hair and the smooth paleness of her skin seemed to illuminate her in the moonlight. At the same time, there was a hint of light and innocence to her that made Harry feel like he could really care about her, if not understand why she was so curious about him._

 _Clearing his throat in an attempt to mask his feelings of awkwardness, Harry looked out across the ocean before he sighed as he explained, "It's not something that I like to talk about; I mean, even Dad doesn't really talk about it with me because…because it hurts me to think about it, but…can you keep a secret?"_

 _Alexis nodded._

 _Lowering his eyes so that he could see his reflection in the water, Harry smiled sadly as he explained, "I'm not who you think I am, Alexis."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" asked Alexis, watching as Harry lifted one hand and, clenching it into a fist, he drew it close to his lips so that it looked like he was kissing his own knuckles before he went on._

" _I mean that there's a lot more to me than I let people see," answered Harry, lowering his hand once again as he explained, "When I was a baby, my…my Mum and Dad…my real Mum and Dad were…they were killed."_

 _Alexis' eyes widened as Harry then added, "And they were killed by beings with magical abilities."_

" _You mean like the Shadow Games that Professor Stein goes on about?" asked Alexis, earning a shrug from Harry as he looked to her._

" _Maybe," he admitted, his voice edged by a hint of pain as he told her, "They're part of their own part of the world known as the magical world and, a while ago, there was this…this war: a bad one and…my parents got caught up in it. Anyway, on Halloween Night, a magical being…a wizard came to my family's home and, for no reason whatsoever expect that he felt threatened by them, he…he killed them!"_

 _Alexis' eyes widened even further, her hand flying to her mouth as she exclaimed, "Oh my God: why…I mean, I'm not complaining about it, but why didn't this…this wizard kill you?"_

" _I spent a long time wondering about that myself," admitted Harry, looking back to his reflection in the water as he explained, "Dad…my Uncle Yugi, he…he told me that I was special and, apparently, whatever it was that makes me special is what saved me. I never questioned him because he always treated me like the son that he never had. But…but whenever Halloween comes around, it…it brings up bad memories of questions that I never got answered."_

 _While Alexis leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, her eyes closed as a tear rolled down her cheek, Harry's eyes widened slightly when he saw his eyes flash gold for just a moment as he whispered, "Why did I survive? What sort of weird power could I have that makes me special? Why did that guy come after my family in the first place…leaving me with nothing but…but a scar?"_

" _I don't see a scar," answered Alexis, opening her eyes once more, but thankfully, Harry's eyes were green once again._

" _It healed when I was younger,"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"He then told me that he cast off all thoughts about magic and the magical world," explained Alexis, noticing a calm, thoughtful look cross Yugi's face as she added, "But…well, we had a duel against one of our classmates the other day and, during the duel, something…it seemed to turn Harry away from going after the victory like he usually does."

"Do you know what?" asked Yugi, earning a slow shake of the head from Alexis.

"He seemed to change right after summoning a monster named Marauding Commander," explained Alexis, but as soon as she said the name, a look of mutual discomfort crossed Yugi's face as he sighed deeply while she asked, "I know that…well that he couldn't really do anything because of the order of play, but…when he summoned Commander, he actually told me to end the duel or he would. And…I don't know whether it was just because of the card or what it is or whatever, but…something told me that he meant more than just winning if he was forced to do it."

"You're not wrong, Alexis," replied Yugi, setting his cup down on the table as he explained, "When Harry was younger and I told him about Seto's Card Creator Competition, he spent hours on end designing one deck or another, looking for the right sort of influence to help him achieve victory. Then, on the last night, I told him that he should remember how a good magician never reveals his secrets and that, as a duellist, he should aim to do the same with his deck."

"And you think he created the Marauder Deck because of that?"

"No," answered Yugi, smirking as he explained, "If anything, Harry never entered the deck that he came up with because of that; the Marauder Deck was one of his first designs, but when he created the cards, he created a specific trio of monsters that work well together. One of them was Marauding Commander; the second was Marauding Maiden and the last was the Marauding Prince."

A look of realisation crossed Alexis' face as she asked, "Harry and…and his parents? Is…is that what you're thinking, Yugi?"

"Quite possibly," answered Yugi, his eyes filled with a hint of memory as he explained, "You see, Miss Rhodes, Harry's Father, James Potter, was my brother and, for a long while, I have always tried to give Harry a normal life that he can be free to live as he wishes. In that same respect, although he has cast off all thoughts of being their son, which is why he calls me Dad, Harry also remembers them in his own way. Ways that I can never truly understand because I never experienced what he did."

"Which is what?"

"The end of his innocence," replied Yugi, linking his hands together as he spoke, "You see, Alexis; when Lily and James died, they were killed by someone that thought about nothing, but power and dominance. Now, as a duellist, you might argue that Harry is a little similar, but the truth is that he doesn't fight like he does for power. He does it to hold true to the goodness in him and try his hardest to succeed at everything he does."

"Why?"

"I don't know," answered Yugi, heaving a sigh as he went on, "As for his dark side, it comes from something beyond normal duelling and magic: it takes a form in the eyes of my son and your friend. Whenever he really gets into a spot, he seems to become someone else, would you agree?"

Alexis nodded.

"That's because there is someone else inside of him," explained Yugi, looking out of the window while Alexis' eyes widened as she listened to his voice. "It's a duel spirit known only as the Supreme King and, when he was younger, Harry entered into a Shadow Game with the King for control over his body and powers. Now that Harry has come to Duel Academy, he has found something that the King has searched for and, in the best possible way, he seeks to control its power for the good of the entire world."

"There's something he has to take care of," whispered Alexis, earning a nod from Yugi before she asked, "It's him, isn't it? This…Supreme King? That's the thing that he has to take care of before he can truly advance as a duellist."

"I suspect so," answered Yugi, his amethyst eyes fixed on Alexis as he asked her, "When did you start to notice Harry's darker natures, Alexis?"

"After Halloween, really," answered Alexis, her eyes narrowed as she explained, "I was used as bait to lure my friend Jaden into a trap, but Harry got there first and, because of the dangers to his friends and the fact that it was a rogue duellist named Titan that he was facing, Harry seemed to become someone else. Mind you, I only found this out from Jaden since I was unconscious and kidnapped and sealed in a casket."

"And where did this duel take place?" asked Yugi.

"The Abandoned Dorm," replied Alexis, earning a look from Yugi as she added, "It's a place where several students disappeared, but it's also filled with memorabilia on the Millennium Items, Egyptian Duelling and even the chamber where we fought is like some sort of ritual place."

Yugi's eyes suddenly widened with shock as Alexis asked, "What?"

"Where is Harry now?"

With a confused look of her own, Alexis replied, "Last time I saw him, he was with Jaden and Syrus in the Slifer Dorm…but when I left…he wasn't…"

"Can you show me to this Abandoned Dorm?"

Alexis nodded, her own eyes filled with fear as she asked, "What are you thinking, Yugi?"

"I think," replied Yugi, his voice edged by concern for his son as he explained, "When Harry came out of the darkness, something _else_ came with him and _that_ is why he's seemed to be two different people: literally, he _is!_ "

Grabbing the deck from his desk, Yugi also grabbed his duel disk as he commanded, "Let's go!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Alexis' heart was like a block of ice as she looked upon the Abandoned Dorm, though the only shred of warmth that took hold of her was the fact that she was in such a place with a legendary duellist next to her.

However, when she looked to Yugi for some sort of explanation as to what they did next, she was surprised when she saw a look of dark rage filling the eyes of the King of Games before he whispered, "This place…it's enriched by the Shadows. Such a place shouldn't even be standing!"

"It's the old Obelisk Blue campus," explained Alexis, following Yugi into the dorm as she told him, "After the students went missing, they made it abandoned and declared it forbidden to enter without proper authorisation. Mind you, since you're not a student here, they can't punish you for this."

"I'd like to see them try," growled Yugi, moving through the halls of the dorm until, just as Alexis had described, they reached the ritual chamber where, to Alexis' horror, Harry was laid out on the floor, his forehead – ironically in the same spot where he'd once had his infamous lightning-bolt scar before it was healed – caked with blood while his eyes were wide, glassy and a dark shade of gold.

"Harry!" cried Alexis, but when she made to move towards her boyfriend, she was stopped by Yugi; with a frightened look towards the King of Games, she then asked, "What? He's hurt…"

"And this place is responsible for it," replied Yugi, looking beyond the chamber as he called, "So why not show yourself? Undoubtedly, you've been waiting years for this opportunity: well, here I am! So show yourself Haou!"

From beyond the darkness of the chamber, a dark laugh filled the room and, as Alexis watched, her eyes widened as she saw a figure that was dressed in a jet-black ensemble variation of Harry's regular attire, his right arm holding a black duel disk that resembled some sort of vicious-looking blade while his eyes were a fierce shade of gold that were much brighter than Harry's.

"Pharaoh?" asked Haou, stepping into full view of the two duellists before he added, "No…not you: the other you. The little boy that ran and hid while the Pharaoh did all the hard work! Ah well, this is still a good thing…for _me_ that is!"

"He sounds like Harry," whispered Alexis, earning another snigger from Haou.

"I _am_ Harry, Miss Rhodes," laughed the spirit of the Supreme King, "His darker, better and greater side; brought out of him ever since the Shadow Game against that fraudulent Shadow Duellist Titan; then, after I found myself working through him, drawn to the mystical darkness of this place, I used Harry's body and the duel energy from his opponents to restore myself to my glory. Then, it was a simple matter of drawing him here and using the full power of the Darkness in this manor to rip my spirit from him."

Alexis gasped with horror as she looked from the dark figure to the unconscious form of her boyfriend, though it was Yugi that voiced her thoughts for her as he faced Haou

"Is he dead?" asked Yugi, his eyes flashing with genuine rage as he hissed, "You can't live without him!"

"Oh, Yugi," sighed Haou, shaking his head as he insisted, "The rules have changed on that one: but no, dear Pharaoh's vessel, he's _not_ dead! After all, every good king needs a loyal pet and, once I absorb enough duel energy, I will have Harry as my pet and my faithful General of the Darkness. Even the Light of Destruction will not stand in my way once I'm done here!"

"But you forget something," argued Yugi, his hand inching towards his duel disk as he explained, "The guardian still lives."

"Not once you and your little friend Kaiba destroy both of them in a duel," laughed Haou, shaking his head as he told Yugi, "How ironic, really: his family will destroy him as he led them to their destruction. Oh, how he _tried_ to fight my influence and, once he drew that little Commander card, he knew what I had done, but it makes no difference; Harry Potter is _mine_ now!"

"Not while I'm still breathing," growled Yugi, activating his disk as he commanded, "I challenge you, Haou: here in this arena, you and I will duel. You win and you can have _my_ energy in exchange for my son; I win and you give Harry back his energy and go back to leaving your powers under his control."

"Are you so sure that you wish to risk your soul against me, Yugi?" asked Haou, sniggering with dark amusement as he explained, "The Pharaoh's not here to save you this time: when you lose, you _will_ be destroyed and there will be no comeback this time."

"I'm prepared to risk it," insisted Yugi, "Playtime is now over: it's time to duel!"

"Very well," agreed Haou, activating his own disk as he hissed, "Prepare yourself, human: for you have no idea what you've unleashed!"

 **Yugi: 4000/Haou: 4000**

As both combatants drew their first hands, Yugi looked to Alexis with a hint of determination in his eyes as he told her, "Don't worry, Alexis; I _will_ bring him back to you; that's a promise."

"Good luck, Yugi," replied Alexis, stepping back while she watched the duel begin, a part of her hoping that the game would end the same way that the King of Games was famous for.

If not, then they might both lose Harry forever.

"I'll start," Yugi explained, drawing his first card as he took the move, "And for my move, I activate the spell card Polymerisation: with this, I fuse together Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) and next, I'll place one card face down: make your move!"

"If that's what you call a move, then this'll be quicker than I thought," sneered Haou, drawing his card before he explained, "As for my move, I summon out a monster that might look familiar to you: Black Marauder (1500/1500) rise up and serve your new master!"

'Not him again,' thought Alexis, partially-surprised and partially-horrified to see the familiar dog-clad sorcerer rise onto the field, especially since she knew what was coming next.

"And," continued Haou, lifting his deck from its holder as he explained, "As the lovely Miss Rhodes will tell you, Yugi, when I summon out Black Marauder, I can also summon out my new servant's loyal pet: release the hounds, Black Marauder, as I summon Marauding Beast (1500/1500) from my deck and, thanks to _both_ of your abilities, you now gain 700 points each: how sweet it is."

 **Black Marauder:** _ **2200/**_ **1500**

 **Marauding Beast:** _ **2200**_ **/1500**

"And next," continued Haou, "It's time to show you the true power of darkness, Yugi Muto: Marauding Beast, attack Chimera with Dark Fang Strike!"

With a powerful lunge, Marauding Beast sank his fangs into Chimera's throat, earning a wince of a groan from Yugi as his life points took a hit.

 **Yugi: 3900/Haou: 4000**

"And next," continued Haou, his whole body radiating a miasma of darkness as he explained, "My Black Marauder attacks…"

"Well before he does," argued Yugi, holding up Chimera's card as he told him, "I activate Chimera's ability: when he's sent from my field to the graveyard, I can summon back one of the two monsters that made him: so rise again, Berfomet (1400/1800) in defence mode!"

As the fiend monster returned to the field, Haou just laughed as he asked, "Is that supposed to frighten me, Yugi? Need I remind you that I've seen you and your battles through my lovely little host's eyes? I know your deck almost as well as you do: ah well, Black Marauder, attack Berfomet with Grim Misfortune!"

As the dog-clad sorcerer released his attack, Yugi just smirked as he saw the monster being destroyed while Haou seemed nonethewiser as to his true intentions and they were good enough.

"Next," continued Haou, "I'll place one card face-down and activate the spell card Dark Moon Rising!"

 **(Dark Moon Rising: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to a monster with** _ **Marauder**_ **or _Marauding_ in its name; the equipped monster cannot be targeted by monster, spell and trap effects. When the monster equipped with this card is sent to the graveyard, select one card with **_**Marauder**_ **or _Marauding_ in its name from your deck and add it to your hand.)**

A spell card showing a crescent moon _just_ poking out from behind a full-moon eclipse rose onto the field; at the same time, Haou then explained, "Thanks to this card, which I now equip to Black Marauder, any and all monster, spell and trap effects that target him are instantly negated. So even if you had a plan to take down my Marauder, it won't work."

"We'll see," growled Yugi, drawing his next card before he explained, "I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation: now by discarding one card to the graveyard, I get back one monster, so say hello once again to Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) and next, I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Is that so?" asked Haou, shaking his head as he asked, "Did you not hear me say that my Black Marauder is immune to all monster, spell and trap effects? It's useless!"

"Perhaps against him, but not against your beast, it isn't," argued Yugi, earning a growl from Haou as the power of the swords froze Marauding Beast in place while Black Marauder seemed to bat the blades away, showing his immunity. "And next, I activate the spell card Horn of the Unicorn, which increases Gazelle's attack power by seven hundred points!"

"So they're even? Big whoop," scoffed Haou, earning a smirk from Yugi that actually made him more-angry than nervous as he faced the hyped-up monster.

 **Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts:** _ **2200**_ **/** _ **1900**_

"He's right, Yugi," argued Alexis, watching as Yugi declared that his turn was over, "What was the point of that?"

"You'll see," replied Yugi, watching as Haou drew his next card.

"For my move," Explained the Supreme King, "I summon out another old friend of yours, Miss Rhodes: Marauding Captain…"

"I was hoping you _would,_ " retorted Yugi, earning a narrow-eyed look from Haou as he went on, "Because the card that I set in round one is a trap: activate Dark Renewal and now, by sacrificing one card on my field as well as the monster that you just summoned, I get a spellcaster-type monster from my graveyard."

"But you didn't…" Haou began, before his eyes widened as he remembered Yugi's last move, "Monster Reincarnation forced you to discard one card."

"Correct," replied Yugi, watching as his coffin drew in the power of both Gazelle and Haou's Marauding Captain as he went on, "And now, I introduce you to that spellcaster: come forth, Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode!"

"The highlight of the deck!" gasped Alexis, watching as the world-famous magician rose onto the field, his whole body exuding a force of divine energy that filled the ritual chamber.

"Grr… _very_ impressive, Yugi," growled Haou, his eyes flashing as he explained, "But that doesn't stop my Captain's ability taking effect, which allows me to summon out any Level four or below Warrior-Type Monster from my hand, so say hello to my own little surprise: Marauding Archer (1800/500) rise up in attack mode!"

 **(Marauding Archer: ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: If this card is summoned by the effect of any other card, increase its ATK points by 1000 during each Battle Phase.)**

A green-clad warrior rose onto the field at Haou's command; he looked like a modern-day archer with small crossbows on each wrist while a larger longbow rested over his back, a flurry of arrows waiting to be unleashed.

"Another Marauder monster," whispered Alexis, earning a nod from Yugi.

"And a dangerous one," explained the King of Games, "Thanks to his special ability, because he was summoned by a card effect, he _gains_ 1000 attack points during the Battle Phase, be that my Battle Phase or Haou's."

"So even though you have your little magus on the field, he's no match for my archer," insisted Haou, earning a soft smile from Yugi.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" asked Yugi, indicating the swords that surrounded part of Haou's field, "Namely the Swords of Revealing Light? They're still in effect for another two turns."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you'll get to me," argued Haou, "I now switch Marauding Beast and Black Marauder into defence mode and end my turn. What else do you have, _King?_ "

"Plenty," replied Yugi, drawing his next card before he explained, "I activate the magic of Thousand Knives; with Dark Magician on the field, I can now destroy one monster on your field, so say goodbye to Marauding Beast!"

'What was the point of that?' wondered Alexis, watching as the knives cut through the beast, sending him to the graveyard, 'Wouldn't Archer have been a better target?'

"Next," continued Yugi, his eyes shining with amusement as he held up a card in his hand, "I activate something that should be familiar to you, Haou: Horn of the Unicorn!"

"WHAT?" Asked Haou, earning a look from Alexis as he asked, "How did you…"

"When the monster equipped with Horn of the Unicorn is destroyed, the card returns to the top of your deck," explained Alexis, earning a brief smile as she laughed, "I guess that's why you're the King, Yugi."

"And with this," continued Yugi, "I equip the card to my Dark Magician, increasing his attack power by seven hundred, giving him more than enough points to do _this:_ Dark Magician, attack Marauding Archer with Dark Lightning Attack!"

 **Dark Magician:** _ **3200/2800**_

Empowered by the Horn of the Unicorn as he was, the Dark Magician's spell became supercharged by the electrical power of the spell and, with a powerful blast, he sent Archer to the graveyard and, even with the attack point difference and effect of Archer, it still dealt damage to Haou.

 **Yugi: 3900/Haou: 3600**

"And next," continued Yugi, smirking with the same knowing feeling as he explained, "I place a card face-down and end my turn: it's your move, Haou."

"And so it is," agreed the King, sniggering with amusement as he explained, "And with this turn, it's time to say goodbye to your little spellcaster: but first, I activate my own face-down card: Wolfsbane!"

A Trap Card showing said herb rose onto the field, the herb made into a field that surrounded what looked like a wounded beast's corpse.

 **(Wolfsbane: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate this card during the Standby Phase following a monster's destruction: tribute one card on your side of the field and increase Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half the attacking monster's ATK points.)**

"Thanks to this," explained Haou, his golden eyes shining brightly as he told Yugi, "I send my Dark Moon Rising card to the graveyard and, in return, my Archer gets a little payback by dealing damage to you equal to half your Dark Magician's attack points. And, thanks to your little horn there, that's sixteen hundred points!"

"What?" chorused Alexis and Yugi, both of them watching as a whirlwind made up of wolfsbane herbs and leaves blew across the field, cutting past Dark Magician and hitting Yugi directly, earning another cry from the King of Games as his life points took a drop.

 **Yugi: 2300/Haou: 3600**

"And next," continued Haou, holding up Dark Moon Rising as he explained, "My Dark Moon's second effect activates, which allows me to add one card with Marauder in its name from my deck to my hand and I know just the one: I activate the Field Spell Temple of the Lost Marauder!"

 **(Temple of the Lost Marauder: SPELL/FIELD: Decrease the summoning requirements for all Warrior-Type Monsters by 1; as long as this card is on the field, increase the ATK and DEF of all Warrior-Type Monsters by 200x their power level.)**

What had once been a ritual chamber now became something out of Greek Mythology as the scene changed into a temple interior filled with marble pillars and a giant statue of a deity that anyone experienced in the legends would recognise as Hermes, God of Thieves – alias Marauders.

"Thanks to the change in scenery," added Haou, his energy radiating throughout the whole field as he explained, "All Warrior Type monsters in my deck cost one less tribute to summon, which means that I can now sacrifice my Black Marauder to summon out the first highlight of _my_ deck: rise up, Marauding Prince (2500/2100) in attack mode!"

In a burst of dark energy, Black Marauder vanished and, in his place, a black-clad warrior dressed in battle gear rose onto the field, his face hidden by a cowl much like a hunter's hood while, at his side, he carried a silver longsword that gleamed in the light. However, as Yugi and Alexis noticed this monster, they both gasped when the monster looked up, revealing two emerald-green orbs that were _very_ familiar.

 **(Marauding Prince: ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/8Star/WARRIOR/DARK: When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, inflict Direct Damage equal to that monster's ATK or DEF – whichever is higher. When this card destroys an opponent's Defence Monster, inflict piercing damage.)**

"Harry?" asked Yugi, his eyes wide as he faced the newcomer.

"Harry?" asked Haou, looking to the card before he laughed, "Ha…well how do you like that? In any case, thanks to my temple, our little pet here gains some attack points: two hundred for each of his levels, which takes him all the way up to 4100!"

 **Marauding Prince:** _ **4100/3700**_

"No!" gasped Alexis.

"Yes," replied Haou, before he shrugged as he added, "Sure, your swords stick around for _one_ more turn, but that's all it'll take for me to finish you!"

"No," hissed Yugi, watching as Haou ended his turn and, drawing his next card, the King of Games looked to his hand before he explained, "I won't let that happen, not to my son and _certainly_ not at your hands. It's my move…"

Drawing his next card, Yugi heaved a sigh before he explained, "You think that you can control cards that are not yours, Haou? Well allow me to prove you wrong: first, I activate the spell Card of Sanctity, which allows us both to draw until we have six cards."

Once both hands were refilled again, Yugi went on, "Next, I activate the spell card Ancient Rules, which allows me to summon one Level 5 or higher monster from my hand, so I choose the mighty Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and now, I also activate the spell cards known as Dark Magic Attack and Mage Power, the latter of which I equip to Dark Magician Girl!"

While the DMG became empowered by the second spell, Yugi then indicated Dark Magician as he added, "As for the spell power of Dark Magic Attack, my Dark Magician's signature move destroys _all_ spell and trap cards on the field, including your temple!"

"No!" cried Haou, watching as Dark Magician's powerful essence radiated outwards, vanquishing the temple and lowering the attack of Marauding Prince back to 2500 in the process.

"But my turn is not over yet," continued Yugi, indicating his mage as he asked, "Did you forget, you shadow demon? Dark Magician still has Horn of the Unicorn attached and, as sorry as I am for this, I have no choice: Dark Magician, attack Marauding Prince with Dark Lightning Attack!"

Yugi actually looked away as the attack vanquished the marauder monster; however, as he did so, the King of Games gasped when he heard a voice whisper, "I forgive you…do it, Dad…"

 **Yugi: 2300/Haou: 2900**

Opening his eyes again, Yugi's eyes filled with genuine rage as he exclaimed, "You have nothing left to use against my son, Haou: if things were different, I'd make sure you never bother him again, but this is all I do for now. Dark Magician Girl, attack Haou directly with Dark Burning Attack and, thanks to Mage Power, she gains a boost: 500 points for each spell activated and I count two!"

 **Dark Magician Girl:** _ **3000/**_ **1700**

"NO!" Roared Haou, watching as the amethyst-coloured attack enveloped him and his body; his scream also seemed to die down as his life points hit zero, field before, with a startled gasp, Harry's eyes seemed to return to normal while his body rose up as though dangling on strings.

"Harry?" asked Alexis, earning a gulp from Harry as he looked to the Obelisk Queen.

"I…I'm sorry, Lex; I…I didn't know," whispered Harry, walking over to Haou and, retrieving the Marauder Deck, his eyes narrowed as he added, "I hardly even remember creating this Deck, but…I guess _he_ did it before I took him on. Well…I'm sorry Mum…Dad…but no more."

Then, as Yugi and Alexis watched, Harry tore up each and every Marauder card, the final destruction of the deck earning a wailing scream that sounded like Haou echoing its final cry of pain and defiance throughout the Abandoned Dorm.

The battle with Harry's darkness was over, but now, the war would begin;

It was the day of the big Tag Duel…

 **Chapter 16 and it seems that the darkness in Harry is truly over and so is the whole BWL thing that he once had, but what sort of future awaits him as he prepares to fight for his future?**

 **Also, with the Marauder Deck and the last traces of Haou's darkness vanquished, can Harry become the kind of Supreme King that can save the word rather than destroy it?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The big duel is finally here as Yugi and Kaiba take on Harry and Jaden; plus, Yugi gets a feeling of déjà vu as he sees a different side to his adopted son, but can he help Harry like he himself was helped years ago?**

 **Please Read and Review**


	17. Team Supreme Pt 1

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: I'm not going to put the School Duel in this story, but it might be a sort of prologue to the arc of the next one, which mostly focuses on the Shadow Riders arc of GX;**

 **DragonTamer01: Maybe, maybe not; I haven't really considered it** _ **yet**_ **, but that's not saying that it won't be there in a possible future;**

 **Notasavior: I know it's a bit silly, but they won't be coming back: instead, I have a nice little idea that's coming up;**

" _I…I'm sorry, Lex; I…I didn't know," whispered Harry, walking over to Haou and, retrieving the Marauder Deck, his eyes narrowed as he added, "I hardly even remember creating this Deck, but…I guess he did it before I took him on. Well…I'm sorry Mum…Dad…but no more."_

 _Then, as Yugi and Alexis watched, Harry tore up each and every Marauder card, the final destruction of the deck earning a wailing scream that sounded like Haou echoing its final cry of pain and defiance throughout the Abandoned Dorm._

 _The battle with Harry's darkness was over, but now, the war would begin;_

 _It was the day of the big Tag Duel…_

Chapter 17: Team Supreme Part One

The big day was finally here;

For the students of Duel Academy and the staff that would be supervising the big duel, it was like waiting for the final of a famous tournament or even the anticipation of the Yugi/Kaiba Battle City Finals Duel, although this time, those two would be on one side while, on the other, there would be Harry and Jaden.

While Yugi – having to reorganise his deck and his strategy following his duel with Haou since he wanted to surprise Harry _and_ give Kaiba a partner that he would know was the same Yugi he'd duelled years ago – was preparing his own deck and while Kaiba was having private words with Chancellor Sheppard about the set-up of the duel, in the Slifer Dormitory, there was a different sense of emotion for the duel.

Well…that and the young duellist that would be a part of the duel…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Harry stood at the window of his room in the Slifer Dormitory, decked out in his favourite duster while he also wore the Duel Academy disk on his right arm; however, despite the air of readiness that clung to him, Harry's expression seemed almost quietened and sorrowful as he looked out across the cliffs towards the rolling seas.

Behind him, Jaden, Syrus and Alexis shared a worried look before the Obelisk Queen asked, "And he didn't sleep?"

"Not a wink," admitted Jaden, shuffling his own deck into place with a hope that he was ready for the duel as well as the consequences should he lose the bout against the two legends. "Syrus woke in the night to use the outhouse and he said that he found Harry sat on his bed crying: Lex, what happened last night, anyway?"

"You don't want to know, Jaden," insisted Alexis, looking over towards her boyfriend with a worried look as she told him, "Safe to say that you should try and keep your mind on the duel today; let Harry worry about himself. Even so…what about his deck? Has he got a strategy?"

"I doubt it," admitted Syrus, lowering his head as he explained, "When I found him, I also saw that his disk was already loaded and, from the looks of it, his hope is to combine Jaden's Elemental Heroes with his own for the duel with Yugi and Kaiba. But…Alexis, if his mind's not in the duel, what do you think he'll do when it begins?"

"I don't know, Sy," answered Alexis, before she looked up as Jaden rose from his seat, "Where are you going?"

"To…get some air before the duel begins," replied Jaden, slipping on his Slifer jacket as he left the dorm, leaving his two friends with a solemn Prince of Games.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Taking a walk behind the dormitory, however, Jaden leaned against the back wall before he sighed deeply and, reaching into his spirit, he felt the familiar stirrings of his bond with Yubel. Opening his eyes again, Jaden could _feel_ her power enveloping him, thus turning his eyes into her heterochromic appearance in the process before, with a smile, Jaden placed a hand on his collar before he stared out at the sea.

"Do you have any ideas, Yubel?" asked Jaden curiously, earning a frown from his spiritual partner as she appeared next to him, her demonic appearance shadowing Jaden from the light as she looked from the view to him.

' _I feel a sort of resistance within Harry,_ ' explained Yubel, earning a frown from Jaden as she told him, ' _Whatever happened last night, it's affected him greatly, Jaden: if I didn't know any better, I might even suggest that he's not all there._ '

"What's that supposed to mean?"

' _Something has changed,_ ' answered Yubel, her voice edged by the same concern that Jaden felt, ' _His spirit feels weak, although it is still as strong as we know him to be. Perhaps something has changed him inside, my sweet Jaden; but without bonding my soul with his, I can't be sure._ '

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Jaden worriedly, his eyes on his friend and partner as he asked her, "What if we lose? We'll be booted out of the Academy: I thought we were meant to protect him?"

' _We are…and we_ will,' Yubel assured him, earning a pout from Jaden before she added, ' _There is something I can try, but it's risky._ '

"The last time that you said that, you sealed yourself inside of me for a while," Jaden reminded her, looking to the guardian spirit as he asked, "What can you do?"

' _Something that will need your trust, my sweet Jaden,_ ' answered Yubel, her voice edged by a hint of remorse as she explained, ' _Because if it fails, you could lose me forever._ '

Jaden blanched, but he knew what he had to do: Harry was his friend and his partner in the battle that they were about to face.

If it meant saving him, then surely it had to be worth it.

"Tell me what you need…"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

If such a thing were possible, Obelisk Arena was packed to the rafters;

Cheers, hushed whispers, banners of support and even full-sized pictures of all four duellists decorated the walls of the arena in preparation for the big match while, over the heads of the students, a large-screen television had been fitted to give a close-up view of the duel as well as information on all cards and strategies as well as life-point totals.

Even the usual House segregation had been ignored for the duel as Slifers, Ras and Obelisks were seated in mixed groups together, though the only exceptions to that pattern were Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes and, to the surprise of many of the students, the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba.

He'd turned up late in the previous evening to act as both an observer and, if it was necessary, to also be the one that handed the final sanctions of expulsion or reward to his honorary brother and his tag partner.

Down in the arena, Chancellor Sheppard took centre-stage as he cleared his throat and, with an almost-worried look in his eyes, he explained, "Students of Academy Island, it is now time for the Tag Duel that will decide the fate of our two highest-ranked freshman students as they get set to take on the best of the best."

While cheers rose up, giving the arena an atmosphere that was almost like Kaiba's illusionary arena from his bout with Yugi, Sheppard held up a hand before he spoke into the microphone.

"Yes, we're all excited: but now, a reminder of the stakes. Due to a conflict of interest surrounding the circumstances of this duel, should our challengers lose the duel, they will be suspended from duelling until _after_ Winter Break and, even then, they will face one another for promotion rights to Ra Yellow."

A few confused whispers rose up while Sheppard smiled softly as he remembered Kaiba coming to him and discussing said terms as he went on, "However, should they be victorious, both our boys will not only be free to continue duelling, but they will also earn a clear pass into Obelisk Blue as well as the right to face each other for the right to represent our school in the upcoming Duel Academy vs. North Academy School Duel!"

A few cheers followed this announcement while several people looked questioningly at Zane, who had been responsible for the prior victories against the rival of Duel Academy. If the top two were given a free pass to decide the rep for their infamous derby-duel with North Academy, then that was all right in their books.

"And now," continued Sheppard, indicating his right-hand side as he announced, "Introducing first, the challengers of this duel: from Slifer Red, the ever-interesting Jaden Yuki and the Prince of Games, Harry Potter!"

More cheers rose up as Jaden and Harry walked into the arena, Jaden waving proudly at his fellow students while Harry managed a brief smile as he stepped up onto the arena, his duster seemingly wrapped around him rather than billowing in the non-existent wind as it usually did. While Sheppard acknowledged their arrival with a handshake to both boys, he also had a worried look in his eyes at the apparent lack of focus in Harry's eyes as he stood with Jaden on their side of the field.

"Yes…well," Sheppard then remarked, clearing his throat before, indicating his left-hand side, he then added, "And now, our special guest tag team duo: he is a three-time World Champion, Ranked Number Two in the International Duelling Circuit _and_ the founder, creator and Senior Chairman of the Board behind our illustrious academy: put your cards together for the White Dragon Master himself: SETO KAIBA!"

The cheers were even louder as, much like his entry into the KC Grand Championship, Seto made a real entrance by flying through an upper window on a jet-pack that was shaped like the wings of his famous monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Reaching the arena, his infamous white duster blew about in the breeze lifting from the pack's engines as he drew out his disk and, inserting his deck into the slot, Kaiba took the microphone from the Chancellor before he addressed the students.

"Thank you, one and all," announced Seto, his sibilant tone even breaking through the cries, whistles and exclamations of delight from the students as he addressed them, "And thank you for giving me the opportunity to face opponents of greatness in the house that my company built. Each and every one of you deserve your places here and, today, I hope to see the same in our two opponents."

While more cheers followed Kaiba's speech, the CEO of Kaibacorp then stepped aside as Chancellor Sheppard – after shaking hands with the man himself – cleared his throat once more before he announced, "And, his specially-requested Tag Team partner: he is the current World Champion of Duelling, Rank Number One in the world and the master, commander and owner of the legendary powers of the Egyptian Gods: ladies, gentlemen and duellists of all ages, I give to you…the King of Games…YUGI MUTO!"

The cheers for Yugi were just as loud as the cheers for Kaiba, though the King of Games merely strode into the arena, decked out in the black attire that he'd worn in Battle City; he even wore a replica of the Millennium Puzzle as though honouring the importance of the duel and giving the fans what they wanted, which was the _real_ King of Games.

Standing on the field with Kaiba, Yugi followed the CEO's example as he too shook hands with Sheppard before, taking the microphone, he stepped across the field and shook hands with an awed Jaden and a sullen Harry – Yugi's eyes narrowing in confusion as he noticed the look on his son's face – before he stepped back and, clearing his throat, he addressed the crowds.

"When I first gave Harry the permission to enter Duel Academy, I did so believing that he would be a great duellist and a true competitor; today, I get the chance to see that duellist take on his predecessor of greatness. I warn you all here and now that, although he is my family, I _will not_ hold anything back and will bring everything that you all expect me to bring to this duel: as I used to say in the old days: playtime is now over: it's time to _duel!_ "

Wild cheers and cries followed Yugi's speech as both Yugi and Kaiba also shook hands before, as was the pre-duel requirement, both teams shuffled the decks of their partners and, activating the disks, they stood together in the arena while Chancellor Sheppard, reaching his seat in the crowds, gave one last announcement.

"The rules for this tag duel are simple enough: both teams shall start with 8000 life points and the order of play shall go Harry, Mr Kaiba, Jaden and then Mr Muto; furthermore, neither member of either team can use cards that aren't already on their partner's fields unless specified by certain card effects and, as with all duels, there is no sharing of strategies. Finally, an attack cannot be declared until all four players have taken their turns, so the first duellist that can attack in this instance is Harry."

Here, he looked to the Slifer Duo as he added, "Harry, Jaden, do remember the stakes in this duel and be prepared to face, quite possibly, your toughest challenge to date: and, if I may take a moment here, good luck to both of you."

"Thanks Chancellor," beamed Jaden while Harry nodded curtly as Jaden, looking across the field at Yugi and Kaiba, smiled with an air of excitement as he exclaimed, "Get your game on!"

"Let's duel" chorused Yugi and Kaiba, both of them also activating their disks and drawing their first hands.

However, when they looked to Harry for addition of his classic battle cry, the young Prince of Games just nodded instead as he drew his own hand, the duel now officially underway.

 **Yugi & Kaiba: 8000/Jaden & Harry: 8000**

"I guess you start then, son," Yugi reminded Harry, his eyes narrowed as he added, "And, if I might say something here, whatever's bothering you, leave it out of this duel. You need to keep your head in the game, Harry; I won't go easy on you because you're my son or because Jaden's your friend."

"I know, Yugi," replied Harry, drawing his first card before, eyeing his hand, he sighed as he explained, "I place one card face down and summon my Elemental Hero Knopse (600/1000) in defence mode: that ends my turn."

As the small plant monster rose onto the field, a smile touched Zane's face as he wondered if Harry was aiming for the same strategy that he'd used against the Obelisk Kaiser. At the same time, he couldn't help but wonder if there was indeed something bothering the young duellist as he seemed to be in a world of his own.

Back on the field, Seto drew his first card before eyeing his hand; giving a confident smirk that made most of the female students go mad with love and admiration for the former champion, the CEO then made his move, "I summon Familiar Knight (1200/1400) in attack mode and next, I place a card of my own face down and end my turn."

"Sweet start," remarked Jaden, watching as a knight in silver-coloured armour rose onto the field before he hunched down in defence mode. "I think I know what you're planning, Kaiba, but in the meantime, I think I'll add a bit of offence to this duel by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode and next, I'm going to throw down two face-downs: that's it for me."

"Then I'm up," agreed Yugi, drawing his card before he explained, "And while yours is good, Jaden, let me show you some _real_ offence: I summon Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) and next, I place a face-down card of my own and end my turn; back to you, Harry."

With all four fields filled by monsters protecting their masters, Jaden actually seemed impressed, especially since everyone seemed to have the same idea; one monster and one hidden defence, but, at the same time, he was also worried because Harry didn't seem to be playing to his usual strengths.

He only hoped that his friend had an idea of what was at risk, because, if not, then this was over before it started.

"For my move," Harry explained, drawing his next card before he eyed it and, giving a brief smile, he explained, "I activate the spell card Tag Split!"

 **(Tag Split: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can only be activated in a Tag Duel: both teams' members select one card in their hands and add that card to their partners' hands. During and after the turn that this card is activated, neither side can declare an attack.)**

As everyone watched, they saw a spell card that showed two teams on either side of the field with arrows going back and forth.

At the same time, Harry eyed Jaden as he explained, "Thanks to this card, both Jaden and I and Yugi and Kaiba get to give the other a gift; because we select one card in our hands and add it to theirs. So, Jaden gets one from me and vice-versa and the same for Yugi and Kaiba."

While Jaden frowned, he was then surprised when he heard Yubel tell him, ' _Jaden, when you take his card, I'll be putting my plan into action._ '

"If you're sure," whispered Jaden, passing his card – Miracle Fusion – to Harry while, to his surprise, Jaden also received an E-Hero monster from Harry; one that he didn't really know, but, for some weird reason, it looked familiar.

As he touched Harry's hand, however, Jaden's eyes then flashed Yubel's colours, much to Harry's surprise as he fell and, stumbling back, he gasped when he felt his own power rise up.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Yugi, earning a cough from his son as he nodded.

"Yeah," replied the young boy, shaking his head before he explained, "Anyway…as a result of my tag-specific card, neither of us can attack until the next round. So Jaden and I…we're safe for one more turn: in the meantime, I summon another monster to the field. My old friend, Elemental Hero Ice Edge (800/900) in defence mode: that ends my turn."

While several people gushed at the sight of the cute monster, Yugi smiled softly while Kaiba scoffed as he drew his next card.

"A nice defence there, Harry: I see why you made Obelisk before you chose to form your own geek squad, but no matter: for my turn, I activate the spell card White Dragon Ritual. With this card, I remove a card from my hand that equals Level 4 or more and summon out the mighty Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in attack mode!"

Several people cheered as Kaiba's field gained a new monster; a white knight on the back of what looked like a smaller, somewhat-altered form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon; some of them – including a worried, but excited Jaden and an unnerved Yugi – also sensed what was coming next as Kaiba smiled proudly at the sight of his new monster.

"And next," continued the CEO, earning a few expectant whispers from the crowd as he explained, "Thanks to my Paladin's special ability, I sacrifice him to summon out my almighty Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) but, thanks to Harry's little spell, I can't attack this round, so I end my turn."

Cheers and groans – because of Harry's strategy – filled the arena as the legendary monster rose onto the field with an ear-splitting roar, several of the students actually shivering with awe, envy and disbelief as the powerful creature loomed over the field.

As Jaden drew his next card, a part of him thankful for Harry's little strategy since it gave him one turn to think on it, he also wondered about the state of his friend following what Yubel did; as he looked at Harry, Jaden saw his friend's hand shaking slightly while he was actually sweating as though fighting off some inner battle.

Still, this was a duel and Jaden had to set up a strong offence, if not defence, to go up against the Blue Eyes White Dragon, especially since it was more-than-likely that Kaiba had the other two in his deck.

"For my move," explained Jaden, looking again to the card that Harry had given him before, with a soft smile, he decided to chance the strategy as he told them, "I summon the card that Harry gave me on his turn: meet a new hero in the game, guys: Elemental Hero Neos Alius (1900/1300) in attack mode!"

There were more than a few confused faces as Jaden revealed a new hero: it looked like a card that they'd come to recognise as Jaden's key card, Elemental Hero Neos, but this one was shorter and had armour on his arms and legs that gave him an empowered look. In a way, he was almost like some sort of son of Neos, but he didn't seem any weaker than his older and stronger counterpart.

"Impressive," Yugi remarked, looking to Harry with a frown as he asked, "You gave him that with your Tag Split card, right, Harry?"

When Harry nodded, Yugi frowned when he too noticed the shivers and the hesitancy to make any real moves: strangely, he didn't know why exactly, but weirdly, the King of Games was reminded of himself from years gone by.

He was reminded of the duel in Duellist Kingdom when he'd been hesitant to trust in Atem's powers before the spirit of the puzzle had urged him to trust in his powers for them to be victorious.

That had been the start of a lifelong friendship that Yugi still honoured to this day, but, seeing the same expressions and hesitancy on Harry's face, it made Yugi feel a little unnerved.

If the same thing was happening to Harry, then it begged the question: what was going on in that head of his?

"Next," continued Jaden, returning Yugi's attention to him as he told them, "I activate the spell card Righteous Justice: with this, I can destroy any spell or trap cards on the field equal to the number of Elemental Heroes that I have in play and I count two: so I think I'll destroy Yugi and Kaiba's face-down cards!"

Even Seto was surprised as his face-down card – Attack Guidance Armour – was destroyed along with Yugi's other line of defence – Magician's Circle – while Jaden and Harry's fields remained somewhat protected by their monsters and their own face-down cards.

"And now," continued Jaden, heaving a sigh as he explained, "I end my turn: you're up, Yugi."

"So it would seem," agreed Yugi, drawing his next card; looking to it, a smile touched the face of the King of Games as he explained, "And you did well in taking out our face-down cards, Jaden, but don't think that this duel is over: instead, it's just beginning as I now activate the spell card Magical Dimension!"

"Oh no," Alexis gasped, noticing Jaden's eyes widening while several people whispered excitedly as though they knew what was coming.

Sure enough, Yugi then announced, "With this card, I send my Magician's Valkyria to the graveyard and, thanks to the mystical powers of my Dimension, I can summon out one other spellcaster from my hand: I'm sure that your friends and fellow students know _who's_ coming!"

"I sure do," laughed Jaden, his stance becoming tall, proud and defiant as he insisted, "Show me what you've got, Yugi: bring him out!"

"Very well, I shall," agreed Yugi, holding up his card with a dramatic air as he commanded, "With the power of Magical Dimension, I summon out my friend: come forth, Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode and next, thanks to the power of my Dimension, my Valkyria's tribute comes with a gift: namely, I say goodbye to one of your monsters, so I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Jaden's eyes widened as mystical blue beams shot out of nowhere from behind the Dark Magician – the sight of whom earned Yugi much louder cheers and cries as the _other_ legendary monster appeared on the field alongside Kaiba's monster – and, passing through Sparkman, they sent him to the graveyard, leaving Jaden with only one monster.

"And next," added Yugi, holding up another card from his hand, "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn, which Kaiba handed to me with Tag Split; with this card, I summon back Magician's Valkyria in defence mode!"

"And now," explained Zane, watching with everyone else as the two spell casters stood side-by-side on the field, "Because of Valkyria's effect, she's the only card that they can target if they attack Yugi's field with the intent of going after the Dark Magician."

"I end my turn," added Yugi, looking again to his son as he explained, "Your Tag Split is done, Harry: if you have some sort of plan, I would suggest bringing it out now."

"Your Father's right, Harry," agreed Seto, indicating his and Yugi's fields as he explained, "You _know_ what these legendary monsters can do and we both promised that we wouldn't hold back: are you listening?"

"Harry?" asked Jaden, looking to his friend, who seemed to have completely zoned out, his eyes lowered while his face was hidden in shadow.

Indeed, Harry didn't seem to hear any of them, not even the sight and sound of the summoning of Yugi's powerful monster; ever since his turn had ended, he seemed to have completely zoned out, leaving his mind blank while his body just stood there.

Even with the duel still at level-pegging with 8000 points on both sides, the young Prince of Games was in a world of his own.

"What's happened to him?" asked Seto, earning a shrug from Yugi before he asked, "Jaden, did you do anything?"

"I…I don't know," admitted Jaden, watching as Yugi actually walked across the field.

As he did so, the Chancellor then explained, "Attention Harry Potter: it is your turn! You _must_ make a move or you will be disqualified."

While several people booed and jeered at being cheated out of a duel of such importance and legend, it was Kaiba that turned to them before he explained, "Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen: this duel will _not_ end on a disqualification! Whatever's bothering Harry will be solved, even if it takes all day, this duel _will_ continue!"

"Then what do we do?" asked Jaden, looking again to Yugi with an air of worry.

"Nothing," replied Yugi, keeping his eyes off Harry's hand so that he didn't risk cheating in any way, "There's nothing we can do: something has taken hold of Harry's mind and locked it away. All that we can do now is wait."

"You mean like a Shadow Game has taken him?" asked Seto, earning a nod from Yugi as he asked, "How's that possible? No-one here cast any of that mystic mumbo-jumbo over him, so where did it come from?"

"I don't know, Seto," replied Yugi, glancing towards a slightly-guilty-looking Jaden, who seemed to share the concern and hope of the King of Games as he looked back to his son.

"We'll give Harry a five-minute reprieve to gather his wits about him: if he's not back with us in five minutes, his turn automatically ends and the duel will continue with Kaiba's move."

Although he didn't say anything about it, Yugi told Jaden enough with his glare as he returned to his own side of the field: he _knew_ that Jaden had something to do with this…and yet, he hoped that whatever the guardian spirit's plan was, it would work.

If not, they might never get Harry back.

 **Chapter 17 and it seems that things have taken an unusual turn: what happened to Harry and what do Jaden and Yubel have to do with it?**

 **Plus, with them staring down** _ **one**_ **Blue Eyes and the Dark Magician, can Team Supreme regain an advantage or will this all be over before it's even begun?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The countdown begins, but within the realm of the unseen, a different kind of battle goes on as Yubel seeks to discover the source of Harry's lack of strength; plus, a startling discovery is made and a surprising offer extended to the young Prince of Games…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	18. Team Supreme Pt 2

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Then I hope you like what's coming;**

 **T4: I'm debating whether or not to have them face the EGCs yet because it's still only early days in the story;**

" _We'll give Harry a five-minute reprieve to gather his wits about him: if he's not back with us in five minutes, his turn automatically ends and the duel will continue with Kaiba's move."_

 _Although he didn't say anything about it, Yugi told Jaden enough with his glare as he returned to his own side of the field: he knew that Jaden had something to do with this…and yet, he hoped that whatever the guardian spirit's plan was, it would work._

 _If not, they might never get Harry back._

Chapter 18: Team Supreme Part Two

While the five-minute timer began its countdown, several people began crying out for Harry to make his move while, at the same time, others that had become respected friends and peers of the Prince of Games wondered what could have caused such a strong change in Harry's demeanour as well as his lack of life in his body.

Up in the stands, Alexis Rhodes leaned against the railing as she eyed her boyfriend's posture, a part of her wondering if the spirit that existed as part of Harry might have had something to do with it. Although she didn't really know the full story behind the King's power, she could guess enough that it was something that affected Harry's attitude and his personality from time to time.

Even so, Alexis was worried and, while she watched the clock, she also hoped that Harry would be all right…

 ** _Prince of Games_**

"This is very unusual indeed; Chancellor, are you sure that you can allow this reprieve?"

"What other choices do we have, Banner?" asked Chancellor Sheppard, turning to his head of Slifer Dorm as he explained, "Mr Kaiba has made it plainly clear that the only way that this bout will end is for Harry and Jaden or him and Yugi to have zero life points remaining. As much authority as I have, we all know that it's nothing compared to his: he _built_ this place."

"But what happened to Harry?" asked Miss Fontaine, looking to the arena where the young boy was still as a statue, "He's never really shown any signs of stage fright and he's an excellent duelling strategist, so why would he freeze?"

"Whatever the reason, I suspect that our honoured guests have something to say about it," replied Professor Sartyr, the Head of Ra Yellow linking his fingers together as he explained, "The strange and unusual always did follow them around like a bad smell, or so they say."

While the rest of the staff tried to figure out the mystery, none of them were aware of Professor Banner's eyes remaining locked on Harry and Jaden as he observed their behaviour.

The spirit in both boys was strong enough to repel almost any challenge, let alone something as trivial as this duel. Even so, if they were to defeat the dangers that loomed ahead, then they'd have to get their game on and, whether he was healthy or not, Harry would _have_ to be a part of that formula to help protect the forces that the island's defences kept from the wrong hands.

'Harry Potter,' thought Banner, stroking his hand over Pharaoh's fur with a hint of tension in his touch, 'Whatever is bothering you, I pray that you find a way out of this; or else you might just find yourself being responsible for the world coming to an end…'

 ** _Prince of Games_**

While questions and curiosities were the key elements of conversation and thought around the arena, within the spiritual realm, a different kind of thought was being reflected as, from the moment that her essence and power wandered into Harry's soul, the guardian of the King, otherwise known as Yubel, had found herself unable to figure out what she was seeing.

As she had half-expected, when she entered Harry's soul, Yubel found two rooms on either side of a darkened hallway, one side of which was a spirit of pure innocence and the same duelling fortitude that she knew that Harry had shown.

On the other side was a dark doorway that was fitted with several ancient-looking runes and symbols that even Yubel managed to recognise as the seals of power that guided and fuelled the great and often-times terrible power of the Supreme King.

However, what surprised and confused Yubel was the fact that both doors were closed and sealed by what looked like specially-crafted chains that could only have come from the Shadow Realm.

At the same time, the hovering demonic spirit was also aware of a trail of faint red liquid running from the left-hand door – the one of innocence and light – towards the end of the corridor, its colouring only altered by what looked like fragments of golden-coloured light.

It was the same gold-coloured light that Yubel _knew_ to be the source of duel energy within all duellists as well as the colouring of the eyes of the Supreme King.

As she saw the red, however, Yubel's three eyes widened when she also recognised the substance for what it really was: blood!

And, given that this was Harry's soul realm, it made sense that it was Harry's blood, but the question was where it was all coming from?

Knowing that she was on a limited amount of time before Harry had to make a move in the duel – her intrusion of his soul being the reason for him freezing, though it was only something that her, Jaden and, at a glance, the Pharaoh's former vessel knew – Yubel followed the trail of blood, a part of her also noticing the golden energy getting thicker and brighter as she followed the trail.

"Harry?" called Yubel, her voice echoing through the corridor as she followed the bloody pattern. "Harry, can you hear me?"

A sound rose from ahead of Yubel as the trail grew thicker and darker; it sounded like chains being rattled, but, as she listened, Yubel's heart turned to ice as she heard a soft, sibilant and _very_ dark tone of voice hissing through the darkness of Harry's soul realm.

"They're here to kill you, Harry…you can't beat your own demons…you're too weak…you're a fool, Harry Potter…and you will lose…everything."

Reaching the end of the corridor, Yubel's eyes widened as she found herself in a place that was both impossible and yet, as she looked at it, she knew that it was real.

She didn't know how, but Yubel found herself standing…well, floating in the air within the entrance to a _third_ soul room!

'Harry…' thought the spectre, her eyes filled with light and shock as she mused, 'How is this possible? Two souls, I could understand, but _three?_ '

As she glided into the room, Yubel's eyes took in the design of the third room: it was a dark shade of green in colouring with what looked like many references to death, darkness and, weirdly, serpentine creatures and images that lined the walls. The floor seemed to be made from pure black tiles that fit together so well that they reminded Yubel of the scales of a serpent or a dragon.

As she looked ahead, her eyes then widened when she saw something that was both impossible and horrifying: Harry was there, seated at the feet of what looked like a large black throne, his mind and body clearly weakened by the amount of blood that was dripping onto the floor. However, above him, seated upon the throne, there was a figure that was dressed in a long black robe and dark gauntlets that drummed impatiently against the arm of the throne.

The face of the figure seemed to be hidden in darkness, but as Yubel looked closer, her eyes widened when she saw a pair of blood-red eyes look right at her before a shark-toothed smile was directed at her as the voice from before addressed her, "Visitors, is it? How interesting: the last one to come here was that dark spirit, but he was nothing compared to my power…of course, it helps that poor Harry here has been fighting his power for the past fourteen years, but I digress."

"Who are you?" demanded Yubel, earning a nod from the figure as he rose from his throne; at the same time, Yubel's eyes widened when she noticed the chains that bound the door to the Supreme King's spirit now attached to Harry, linking him with the figure. "What have you done to him?"

"I have claimed him," replied the figure, before he stepped into the light, revealing pale skin and a look of darkness in his expression that made Yubel's blood turn to ice as he explained, "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort and you, my dear spectre, are not welcome here, isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry's eyes looked to Yubel and, as soon as they did, the spirit gave a gasp as she saw two lifeless golden-coloured eyes flash past her vision; at the same time, Yubel also saw and felt the power of the Supreme King send her out of the room, though she didn't _see_ the energy knock her away.

As the door to the third room slammed shut, Yubel pounded on the door, but she couldn't get back through; at the same time, she was aware of the soft voice of the figure, the one calling himself Lord Voldemort, addressing his prisoner of a spirit with an air of mocking comfort.

"Well done, my pet…now, let's get back to what we were doing…give me more of that delicious energy of yours…"

"Harry, _no!_ " screamed Yubel, her own power unleashing itself on the door; however, as she did so, she only felt a shield protecting the room from what lay beyond, leaving her, in every sense of the word, powerless.

Gliding backwards with her eyes on the door, Yubel actually felt a tear of pain roll down her cheek as she asked, "What do I do? I was meant to protect him…protect them…but now…"

"I'm afraid that there's nothing that you _can_ do, Yubel," replied a soft, but familiar voice; with a gasp, Yubel turned to see what looked like a stronger, slightly-older-looking Harry, although this one had brighter, more-life-filled golden eyes that shone with the mystical power of the spirit world _and_ the duellist within.

"Haou?" asked Yubel, earning a slow nod from the spirit as she asked, "But…how? I thought that Harry vanquished you when he fought you for the control of his soul years ago?"

"That was the same time that you spirited yourself into Jaden's soul, am I right?" asked Haou, earning a nod from Yubel before he explained, "In a way, I did the same thing with Harry: as you well know, Yubel, the only way that my power will truly leave my newest incarnation is if he or she should die at the hands of fate."

"But doesn't Harry have control over your powers?"

"No," replied Haou, his eyes filled with a dark rage that Yubel had seen many times before in their centuries-long adventure together, "That taint on his soul won't let him: it has convinced him that my power is better off squandered and, for the past seven years, it has been _feeding_ on Harry's duel energy and guiding him through a darker path than I might like. I have tried to warn him off it, but whenever I do, he closes my door and shuts me out in the fear that thing gives him by making him believe that I _want_ Harry's body for my own."

"But you don't?"

"He defeated me fair and square," replied Haou, a brief smile playing across his face as he explained, "I was ready and willing to infuse my soul with Harry's, giving him full control over all my powers, but as I said, the taint stopped me and sealed me away."

His whole body actually seemed to shudder with a dark sense of hatred as he added, "When we were one in the battle to save his girlfriend, the taint used that to poison my power and seal me behind the Shadow Gates, but your presence here has given me the strength to break free. However, even that isn't enough to save him because he refuses to let me in."

"What can we do?" asked Yubel, looking back to the doorway as she asked, "And where did this thing come from anyway?"

"Like me," answered Haou, his hands curled into fists as he explained, "It has been a part of him throughout the majority of his life, but unlike me, this was passed to him on the dark night that the world of magic robbed him of his parents."

"Magic?" asked Yubel, earning a curious look from the King.

"You didn't know?" asked Haou, his eyes looking back to the door as he explained, "Before he decided to remain in the world of duelling and honour the legacy of his Uncle-turned-Father, Harry was born to magical parents: sorcerers. In his world, he is a legendary being because of how he apparently vanquished the source of that taint: a dark sorcerer by the name of Voldemort."

" _That's_ Voldemort?" asked Yubel, earning a shake of the head from Haou.

"I sense a connection to the dark soul that tried to kill Harry, but it is not the same being," explained the Supreme King, looking back to Yubel as he told her, "When Harry's life was in jeopardy, I came alive for the first time in his life and, working my will through his magic, I called out my Evil Heroes' combined powers to vanquish Voldemort for good; it is also because of that combined power that he feeds so much from Harry since the day he defeated me in a Shadow Game. He seeks to claim me for himself and return to the world bigger, badder and more of a sorcerer than ever before, but it won't work."

"Of course it won't," argued Yubel, her eyes flashing with raw power as she insisted, "Sages have tried that before with us: remember the 12th Century massacre in Rome? Or how about the resulting devastation from the days of Ancient Pompeii: so many people died because one nut-job wanted to rule the world."

"And the later 17th Century: what is it that they call that these days? The Great Fire of London?" asked Haou, earning a nod from Yubel before he went on, "The point is that Harry believes that it will work and so, against my better wishes and judgments, he is willingly giving the taint all that it wants, especially after what happened with the Pharaoh's vessel in the dark dormitory."

"What _did_ happen?" asked Yubel.

"It made a break for it," explained Haou, shuddering once again as he told her, "Harry has been curious about why my powers seem to be so wild as of late, though he doesn't understand that I have never stopped trying to infuse our souls. When he went to the Abandoned Dormitory, the creature in that taint used the Shadow Energy of that place to break through Harry's soul room and claim his energy, using it to give himself a temporary vessel, with which he duelled the Pharaoh."

"And Harry then destroyed the Marauder Deck that he'd created," added Yubel, earning a nod from Haou.

"He created that deck _with_ my assistance because I thought he wanted to remember the honour of his parents' memories, but it seems that I was wrong," explained Haou, his eyes actually darkening as he told Yubel, "I know he believes that I am the dark sovereign of centuries past, Yubel, but I am not that being now: now, much like that _thing_ is making him become, I am his and I am him and what I do with the power in me is whatever he wishes me to do…or wishes himself to do, if you get my drift?"

"I do," Yubel replied, her eyes on the door as she explained, "And that's why we _have_ to break it open, Haou: if we don't, Harry could unwillingly create a darker force of devastation than any of our prior engagements. He _needs_ you now more than ever and, when all is said and done, you still _must_ give yourself to him completely."

"Yubel, I am Darkness' King, but I am also a man of my word," Haou reminded her, earning a fond smile from Yubel before he explained, "Mind you, I also think that this impending darkness in Harry is the reason that fate chose him for me to be reborn into while you were reborn and infused with young Jaden's soul: even without you, he is a good friend and a strong duellist."

"No arguments here," laughed Yubel, looking back for a moment before she went on, "We should hurry, Haou: Jaden only has a small amount of time before things become worse."

"Not that he'll notice," Haou argued, earning a curious look from Yubel that had him indicating the realm. "Time moves very differently in this dimension, Yubel: weeks could pass in here and it would have only been a few minutes at most out there."

"That's lucky," sighed Yubel, returning her attention to the door while her body began to glow with the full force of her own duel energy, "Because a few minutes is all that we have."

"I hear you," agreed Haou, lifting his hand with a ferocious look in his golden-coloured eyes; at the same time, the duelling spirits of several Evil Heroes – Inferno Wing, Malicious Edge, Infernal Sniper and Lightning Golem – appeared in the air around him, each of them empowered by duel energy and the will of their master.

Directing the energy at the door, Yubel and Haou released their powers upon the third room; at the same time, Yubel heard a loud scream that tore through both of their minds, but she didn't let up.

For Harry's sake, this _had_ to work!

 ** _Prince of Games_**

As the energy pounded at the door, Haou and Yubel were both aware of the resistance being thrown up against them, but they didn't stop their assaults as they continued pouring the fire and the darkness into their attacks.

Yubel even summoned the shadow-y vines with which she'd attack a duel monster spirit on the field while Haou called out the Gentle Darkness to aid him.

For days on end – Spirit Realm Time – the two rained their battering forces upon the door and, each and every time, the scream echoed while the shield protecting the room seemed to weaken.

Finally, after nearly a fortnight of Spirit Time, Haou ceased his assault, but not his rage!

Throwing down his arms, Haou's body seemed to shift into the black armour of the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness that he was as he hissed in a venomous tone, "This is getting us nowhere: we need _more_ power!"

"How?" asked Yubel, watching as Haou held up his arm, summoning his Black Disk to his side; at the same time, the guardian spirit watched as her dark protégé drew out several cards and, holding them up as one, he revealed them to Yubel, who gasped with shock as she asked, "Are you sure? They could destroy Harry with that power!"

"Better that than letting that _thing_ win!" hissed Haou, his voice echoing through the corridor as he commanded, "Dark Fusion: fuse the souls of Evil Hero Malicious Edge and Evil Hero Lightning Golem to summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!"

As Yubel watched, a part of her hoping and praying that it would work, she saw the two dark heroes combine their energy together to create a new monster, one that was one of the most-powerful Evil Heroes in Haou's Deck.

He was a dark-armoured hero with large, almost-mechanical-like wings that spread outwards like a gargoyle. Upon his gauntlets were two sets of claws like Malicious Edge, though these ones were longer and sharper in appearance.

With the new power on the field, Haou poured his dark energy into Malicious Fiend, adding to his already-impressive 3500 attack point score with the powers of Darkness at his side.

With a gesture towards the door, which seemed to falter in its defence, Haou then commanded, "Malicious Fiend: take out this pathetic defence!"

Charging directly at the door, Malicious Edge's claws were filled with a dark essence that slashed an X-shaped groove through the strong defence of the third room's door; as the door fell, a final ear-piercing scream tore through the corridor, but Haou and Yubel were more interested in the being that was held inside the room.

Deactivating his disk and casting his armour aside, Haou raced inside, both him and Yubel reaching the spot where Harry had been chained at the feet of the taint that was Lord Voldemort.

As for said taint, it was nowhere to be seen, though the darkness that filled the room still remained.

Placing two fingers against Harry's neck, Yubel sighed as she explained, "His soul is weak…I think that taint took almost everything from him."

"No," whispered Haou, lowering himself down so that he was looking into Harry's lifeless eyes, "It's not that, Yubel: Harry is strong, far stronger than either of us could have guessed any of my possible reincarnations could have been. If that taint has taken anything from this, then all that he's managed to acquire is the strength to hold onto whatever sorry excuse for life he has left."

Here, Haou took Harry's hand in his own before he sighed as he told the boy, "Even when we fought in our little Shadow Game, Harry, I never meant for this to be your destiny. Even if I had won that bout, I would still have given you my powers because I _know_ that yours is a willpower that no darkness can conquer."

Lowering his head while his palm started to glow as he poured energy into his young reincarnation, Haou sighed as he told Harry, "I meant no harm; I only wanted to help and, now that you're free again, I vow that I will _never_ go against your wishes again. My power _is_ yours to command, I swear it; every ounce of it is yours…just please, let me help you this one time."

As the energy started to pass into Harry's body from Haou's gripped hands, Yubel noticed the room around them becoming more-brighter and filled with the same innocence of life that she had sensed back in the soul corridor.

However, as the light started to return, so did Harry's awareness as he asked, "How can I believe you? You tried to destroy me…to force me to use your powers and to let you control me…"

"No," Haou retorted, shaking his head as he told Harry, "I _never_ go back on my word, Harry: what you felt was me trying to warn you about the other darkness in you. The darkness that Yubel and I have now managed to vanquish together, freeing you from its control; all that remains is the power of the Supreme King and that power, my little friend, is yours to command."

Harry's eyes started to brighten in colour as Haou looked up once again, his expression calm, but relieved as he told Harry, "I once promised you that I would not intrude and I meant it: I thought creating the Marauder Deck was a way for you to remember both sides of your legacy, but I never thought about how much it hurt you to feel their pain."

Clenching Harry's hands once again, Haou smiled as he told the young duellist, "Now I see it for myself, I vow that I will never force you to do anything that you do not choose to do yourself. But now, Harry, I need you… _we_ need you to hold on to the strength of your duelling spirit: your friends need you if you are to _truly_ become what you were born to be."

"What?" asked Harry, a note of scepticism in his voice as he asked, "The Supreme King of Darkness?"

"No, my friend," answered Haou, his energy now enveloping Harry, undoing the damage of the taint in the process, "The Prince of Games!"

Harry's eyes widened and, as they did so, Haou smiled as he took both of Harry's hands in his, pouring every ounce of his energy into the boy's body as he asked, "What do you say, Harry? Ready to get back out there?"

As the last of the energy repaired the damage done to Harry's mind, body and soul, a smile graced the features of the young Prince as he whispered, "If you're a man of your word, I am…"

 ** _Prince of Games_**

"Ten seconds left!"

"Harry, come on!" cried Jaden, looking from the field to his friend as he insisted, "I might be good, but I can't take on a Blue Eyes _and_ the Dark Magician on my own!"

"Five seconds…"

"You…you won't have to, Jaden," Harry's voice spoke from within his lips, earning a wide-eyed look from the field as the young boy lifted his head and, with one hand on his deck, preparing to draw his next card, he added, "This duel's only just beginning!"

Seeing that the duel was indeed carrying on with Harry's turn, the clock stopped _just_ as the countdown hit one second remaining; seeing the limit showing that there was still time, Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he added, "Sorry for worrying you, guys: I had a few inner demons to vanquish, but now, I'm ready."

"What happened?" asked Yugi, earning a smile from his son as he saw Harry direct his eyes towards the King of Games.

"I had my eyes opened, Dad, in more ways than one," replied Harry, opening his eyes; as he did so, the entire school, Yugi _and_ Kaiba all gasped when they saw two bright, golden-coloured orbs looking back at them.

"Harry?" asked Seto.

"Who were you expecting? Atem?" asked Harry, earning a laugh from Yugi as he went on, "I lost myself to the demon in me, but now I'm really ready, Dad and, with this duel, I'll prove to everyone why they call me the Prince of Games: I normally say this in challenge, but now I say it to show each and every one of you why I will _never_ give up!"

Tightening his hold on the top card of his deck, Harry, an apparently-fully-infused Supreme King Harry James Potter, drew his next card with a dramatic flourish;

"Let the games… _begin!_ "

 ** _Prince of Games_**

All around the arena, a single thought unified the members of the Academy as they saw that the duel was far from over,

 _'He's ba-a-ack!'_

Even with that thought, there were one or two people that couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to their star freshman duellist, especially since very few of them couldn't recall seeing Harry with such a unique shade of colouring in his eyes.

They would wonder and they would theorise, but in the meantime, they had a duel to enjoy…

And it was Harry's turn!

 **Chapter 18 and Harry's back all right, but can the revamped Supreme King pull himself back enough to survive the ultimate showdown?**

 **Also, is the dark force that threatened Harry's duel spirit truly gone and, if not, what will happen if and when it should return?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Team Supreme vs. Team Legend part 2: Jaden and Harry have a long way to go, but can they get their feet through the door by defeating Yugi and Kaiba or will they become the newest victims of the legendary cards of the King of Games and DA's Creator?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Harry's soul room**_

 **So, I hope you liked that little twist, then: I had a few theories about working the magical side of Harry's life back into it and, weirdly, the first thing that came to mind was the unanswered question;**

 **How did Harry survive that night when his parents were killed?**

 **So, I came up with this twist to the whole Horcrux thing and, at the same time, I gave you guys a sneak-peek at the role that the magical world will have to play: trust me, this adventure is** _ **far**_ **from over;**

 **In fact, it's only just beginning;**

 _ **AN2: Haou**_

 **Also, some of you might recognise a bit of Haou's speech with Harry's soul as being similar to when Yugi started trusting Atem; like I stated in the previous chapter, the scenario was similar and that dialogue was too good to pass up;**


	19. Team Supreme Pt 3

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **The True Overlord: No; I've said it before that this story is solely in the GXverse;**

 **WhiteElfElder: That would give too much away, so for now, just keep reading to find out;**

 **Notasavior: This one might leave you wishing you hadn't said that;**

" _I lost myself to the demon in me, but now I'm really ready, Dad and, with this duel, I'll prove to everyone why they call me the Prince of Games: I normally say this in challenge, but now I say it to show each and every one of you why I will never give up!"_

 _Tightening his hold on the top card of his deck, Harry, an apparently-fully-infused Supreme King Harry James Potter, drew his next card with a dramatic flourish;_

" _Let the games…begin!"_

Chapter 19: Team Supreme Part Three

 **Team Supreme: 8000/Team Legend: 8000**

While people celebrated the apparent re-awakening of the Prince of Games, Harry heard Jaden breathe out a sigh of relief before he wiped his brow as he told his partner, "Listen Harry, I get that there are things different about you and your life, but maybe next time, you can save the big epiphany moment for a time where we're _not_ against the clock, huh?"

"Sorry Jaden," replied Harry, looking to his hand for options on his next move, "But it's thanks to _both_ of you that I'm back: now let's win this thing."

Jaden nodded, but he also knew that Harry knew that his inner spirit was back to full strength because of what Jaden and Yubel had done to help him; even with Harry's eyes on full Supreme King gold, it seemed that the Prince of Games was well-and-truly back.

'Okay,' thought Harry, looking from his hand to the field as he mused, 'Time for a little recap: whoa, it looks like things went south for Jay and me while Yubel and Haou were trying to help me come back to myself. Dad now has his Dark Magician on the field and Valkyria to boot, which means that even if I attack him, she'll take the assault.'

Moving his eyes across the field, a smile touched Harry's face as he added, 'And of course, there's Seto's pride and joy: the Blue Eyes White Dragon and he also still has his Familiar Knight backing him up. I wonder what he's planning leaving the guy in attack mode like that.'

Finally, his eyes glanced to Jaden as he added, 'And Jaden's also called out Neos Alius, which means he'll be able to show off the power of his Neos Deck soon enough. Then there's my field and my Knopse and Ice Edge keeping my life points safe, but with my face-down in the wings, I think Dad and Seto are being extra-cautious. Huh…'

His eyes then narrowed as he added, 'That's weird: Jaden and I seem to be the only ones with cards in our spell and trap card zones. I guess Jaden must have done something to take out Dad and Seto's defences, but it looks like Dad followed suit to take out Sparkman since he couldn't attack: my guess? Magical Dimension…ah well, let's keep this going.'

"For my move," Harry announced, showing everyone that he was well-and-truly back in the game, "I activate the spell card Rose Bud: with this card, I sacrifice my Elemental Hero Knopse to summon out his big sister. Rise up, Elemental Hero Poison Rose (1900/2000) and next, I think I'll have her attack Seto's Familiar Knight: go, Black Forest Attack!"

Leaping into the air, Poison Rose began spinning her body around furiously, the same black vine-like tendrils from Harry's duel with Zane now cutting through Familiar Knight, dealing damage to Seto's life points in the process.

 **Team Supreme: 8000/Team Legend: 7300**

"I should thank you for that, Harry," Seto retorted, his smile making several of the girls swoon while several others bit their lips with worry. "Thanks to you destroying my Knight, his special ability activates: now, each of us can summon out a monster that is Level 4 from our hands, so say hello to my Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1200) in attack mode!"

'Two dragons,' thought Harry, watching as Yugi and Jaden followed suit with Kaiba's move, both of them picking cards from their hands as well. 'I should have known that Seto had a plan with that: truth is that I should have seen that dragon coming because he used the same strategy against Dad.'

"Well thanks for the assist, Kaiba," laughed Jaden, choosing his card as he explained, "Because I summon out my Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defence mode!"

"As for me," continued Yugi, holding up his own card as he explained, "I choose my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode!"

"And finally," Harry went on, picking a card from his own hand as he announced, "I choose another familiar face: Elemental Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000) in attack mode, but speaking of abilities, I should let you know about Poison Rose's second ability; when she inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent, she _gains_ 200 attack points."

"But _loses_ 200 Defence points," added Kaiba, earning a shrug from Harry as what looked like small roses blossomed on Poison Rose's body, increasing her attack power in the process.

 **Elemental Hero Poison Rose:** _ **2100/1800**_

"And next," continued Harry, a smirk pulling at his lips as he explained, "I place another card face-down and end my turn, but because this is my End Phase, my Lady Heat's special ability activates, which deals 200 points of Direct Damage to our opponents for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field and, since this is a Tag Duel, this also includes Jaden's field."

"And with _five_ Elemental Heroes…" Yugi began, earning a nod from Harry.

"That's 1000 points of Direct Damage, that's right," laughed the Prince of Games, unaware of the proud smile crossing Yugi's face as he commanded, "Show them, milady: go, Force of the Phoenix!"

Much as she had done in Harry's duel with Haou all those years ago, Lady Heat released a powerful burst of fiery energy that scorched across the field, cutting down a large amount of the legendary duo's life points while several people cheered at the skill being shown in the duel.

 **Team Supreme: 8000/Team Legend: 6300**

Groaning from the exertion of the attack, Seto straightened himself up and, drawing his next card, a smile touched the face of the CEO as he explained, "You'd have been better off putting that Heat monster in defence mode, Harry: because now your life points _and_ Jaden's are wide open. But don't take my word for it, I'll let _him_ show you himself!"

As the arena filled with an air of excitement, none of them saw the smirk that played on Harry's face as Seto gave the legendary command, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Elemental Hero Lady Heat with White Lightning!"

Letting out another roar, Blue Eyes White Dragon opened his maw, gathering the infamous orb of electric-blue energy in his mouth before releasing it towards Harry's field. However, while some people shielded their eyes, others gasped when the White Lightning made a rebounding trip and, instead of taking out Elemental Hero Lady Heat, it flew straight towards Poison Rose.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Harry, indicating Poison Rose as well as Valkyria as he explained, "You see, Seto, when Poison Rose is on the field, much like Magician's Valkyria, she's the only monster that you can attack!"

"You'll still take damage for the assault, Harry," argued Seto, but it was the voice of Harry's partner that cut him off.

"I don't think so," Jaden announced, indicating his face-down, "Because I play a Trap: Secret Mission!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Wow," gasped Alexis, following the duel with everyone else from the stands as she saw the trap rise onto the field, "That's a new one in Jaden's deck, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"He _is_ using that newly-empowered Neos Deck of his, after all," agreed Zane, smiling as he added, "But is it just me or is this a different Jaden Yuki to the one that we know and love?"

Alexis said nothing, but she made a note to talk to her boyfriend about Zane's concerns.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Thanks to my trap's power, I can choose one of two effects and I think I'll choose the second one, which ends the Battle Phase here and now!"

Even Yugi was surprised as Blue Eyes' infamous attack was absorbed by an invisible shield, dissipating it without causing any damage to Harry or Jaden, which also meant that the so-called Team Supreme _still_ had a full 8000 life point count on them.

"Thanks for that, Jay," Harry sighed, wiping his brow as he laughed, "I've faced down the Blue Eyes' powers once before; not really in a rush to do it again in a hurry."

"That's what I'm here for, Harry," Jaden insisted, his eyes on his partner as he told him, "Every Prince must have his guardian Knight watching his back and I guess I'm yours."

Harry nodded in agreement, but both him and Jaden were cut off when Seto asked, "Are you two finished giving each other the pats on the back? Because if so, then you should probably take a look at the field!"

As Jaden and Harry took a look, both of them gasped in disbelief when they saw a spell card showing a Blue Eyes White Dragon releasing a powerful White Lightning attack on the field. At the same time, Kaiba's expression turned into one of amused confession as he indicated his almighty dragon while Jaden looked on in disbelief.

"It was a close call, Jaden, but I _wanted_ you to show your defence," explained Seto, indicating the card as he told them, "Because I had this waiting in the wings: Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"With that card," Harry went on, looking to Jaden with a hint of dread as he explained, "Seto can destroy all our monsters in one White Lightning-like blast: I guess we forgot for a moment just who we're dealing with here!"

"Guess so, Harry," agreed Seto, giving a dramatic gesture as he commanded, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy every single one of Harry and Jaden's monsters in one blow: Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Once again, the White Lightning attack flew from the dragon's mouth, but this time, it seemed to grow large enough to consume the entire field, leaving the field on Team Supremes' side almost completely empty, save for Harry's face-down card, whatever it was.

"And now," continued Kaiba, "I end my turn: it's your move, Jaden."

With a groan that showed how he seemed to understand that he'd fallen for the bluff, Jaden drew his next card before he explained, "I activate the spell card The Shallow Grave, which allows me to return Elemental Hero Neos Alius to my side of the field in defence mode."

"Plus," added Harry, a look of concern in his eyes as he explained, "We all get a monster back from the graveyard in defence mode, so I think mine will be my Lady Heat in defence mode."

"Fortunately for you two," Yugi then added, indicating Magician's Valkyria as he told them, "My graveyard's empty because the only monster I had there was Valkyria and I returned her on my last turn."

"As for me," Kaiba went on, his smile showing once more as he explained, "I choose my Paladin of White Dragon: whatever you might have planned, Jaden, you'd better make it count."

"Oh believe me, Kaiba, I _will,_ " agreed Jaden, looking to the last card in his hand as he went on, "Because next, I activate a new card of my own: I activate the spell card Treasures of Neospace!"

 **(Treasures of Neospace: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can only be activated if you have a card with** _ **Neos**_ **in its name on the field; draw two cards from your deck and, during your opponent's next Standby Phase, Special Summon one** _ **Elemental Hero Neos**_ **from your deck. If** _ **Elemental Hero Neos**_ **is already on the field, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.)**

At Jaden's command, a spell card showing a dark-spatial vortex rose onto the field, the interior of the vortex holding a vast array of treasures.

"With this card," Jaden went on, indicating Neos Alius as he explained, "Thanks to Alius being on the field, I can draw two cards from my deck and then, during your next Standby Phase, the true power of this card is revealed."

"I can't wait to see what it is, Jay," smiled Harry, watching as Jaden drew his cards before, returning his attention to Kaiba, he continued his turn.

"Next, I switch Neos Alius into attack mode and I'll have him attack Paladin of White Dragon: go, Solaris Smackdown!"

Launching himself at Kaiba's side of the field, Neos Alius' fists began to glow with blue light that struck the Ritual Monster, sending it to the graveyard before Kaiba had a chance to make good on his move.

"Now I throw down a face-down and call it a turn," continued Jaden, smirking as he saw Yugi take hold of his next card.

"It's my move," declared the King, but as he drew his next card, a multi-coloured aurora much like that of the Northern Lights shone down onto the field; at the same time, Jaden's deck began to glow with a pale blue light that filled the eyes of everyone watching.

"And now," explained Jaden proudly, "My Deck's true power is revealed: thanks to Treasures of Neospace, I can now summon out the master of Neospace and Neos Alius' big brother: time to shine, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2100) in attack mode!"

From out of the burst of light that shone down onto the field, a taller, stronger version of Neos Alius appeared on the field; he was definitely better looking than the shorter version, but he also had an air of power that clung to his starlight-white skin as he took his place on Jaden's side of the field.

"So _that's_ Neos," whispered Harry, his eyes widening as he _felt_ the energy of the new monster radiating throughout the arena.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Looks like Jaden has a new signature monster," Zane remarked, earning a hum of agreement from Alexis.

"What sort of card is he?" asked Syrus, having joined his brother while the duel was going on.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"He's one of a kind, Sy," replied Jaden, beaming with delight as he explained, "Just think, though: all we need is Harry's signature card and we'll have a Famous Foursome in play: is that sweet or what?"

"I think I'd have to say…what?" asked Harry, though he laughed as he said it before returning his attention to Yugi and Seto, "So…where were we?"

"My turn," answered Yugi, looking to his own hand; as he looked at the field, Yugi then looked to Harry before he went on, "I think you know before I say it what's coming, don't you, Harry?"

"Three monsters," replied Harry, earning a loud gasp from the field as he explained, "And my field's empty while you have the advantage now, Dad: if it's who I think it is, then I'm ready…trust me."

"Oh I do," Yugi agreed, holding up a card as he explained, "And that's why I'm hoping you find a way around this, son, because if you can't, this duel will be over: I sacrifice Celtic Guardian, Magician's Valkyria and my Dark Magician in order to summon a card that I chose just for this occasion: come forth, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR (4000/4000) in attack mode!"

Even the students that bore the colours of said card gasped in disbelief as Yugi's field was cleared of his two spell-caster monsters and his one warrior to make way for the legendary namesake of the elite dormitory. The large, blue-skinned fiend-like creature rose onto the field with a clap of thunder, his form shadowing the arena _and_ the students that watched with disbelief as the behemoth monster rose onto the field.

"An…an…an EGYPTIAN GOD CARD?" Asked Jaden, his face showing the shock and the disbelief that he felt at seeing such a powerful card in play, "How in the name of duelling do we beat _that?_ "

"We find a way, Jaden," answered Harry, earning a blanched look from Jaden, though Harry didn't let up.

As for Seto, he too showed his reaction as he asked, "And here I was thinking that you would actually hold back on using them, Yugi: what changed your mind?"

"Let's just say that I believe in these boys, Seto," answered Yugi, looking to Harry before he added, "And that's why…"

"No Dad!" cried Harry suddenly, earning a wide-eyed look from the students of the school as he explained, "You did that when I was a kid and it was fine, but not here: this is the real deal now, so do it!"

"Hmm," replied Yugi, smiling proudly as he felt like he could see the soul of the Supreme King working hand-in-hand with his son's energy; in many ways, it was exactly the same as Yugi and Atem's old days. Neither of them showed fear and neither of them were backing down.

"Very well, I shall," declared the King of Games, pointing a finger at Jaden's side of the field as he commanded, "Obelisk, take down Neos Alius with Fist of Fate!"

Charging up his attack, Obelisk launched his powerful fist right at Jaden's side of the field, the resulting explosion and the subsequent deduction of Team Supremes' life points hitting Jaden hard while Harry shielded his eyes from the dust as Obelisk returned to Yugi's side of the field.

 **Team Supreme: 5900/Team Legend: 6300**

"And next," continued Yugi, slotting a card into his spell and trap card zone, "I place a face-down card and end my turn: make your move, Harry!"

As Harry drew his card, Jaden winced in pain as he asked, "What…what was that all about, Harry? Did…did you know he'd attack me?"

"Not quite, pal," replied Harry, smiling gently as he held up a card of his own, "But I wasn't banking on such power being a part of this duel in the first place; now that I see otherwise, I know what to expect. And speaking of expectations, I activate my face-down cards: go, Elemental Infusion and Spirit Force!"

 **(Elemental Infusion: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate when you have an** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **on the field; Special Summon up to three** _ **Elemental Heroes**_ **from the Graveyard to your side of the field.)**

 **(Spirit Force: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when you or your opponent activate an effect that targets the Graveyard: draw up to five cards from your deck. Select one monster from your hand and Special Summon it to your side of the field.)**

At Harry's command, not one but two brand new traps rose onto the field: the first seemed to mirror the card Call of the Haunted, but instead of a single mist, there were several Elemental Hero spirits rising from the grave. As for the second card, it showed a blazing orb with a letter S in its core, the light seemingly snaring all around it.

"Thanks to these cards," explained Harry, smirking with pride as he explained, "I can now special summon up to three Elemental Heroes from the graveyard, so welcome back Elemental Heroes Sparkman (1600/1400) Neos Alius (1900/1300) and Ice Edge (800/900) but that's not all, because thanks to my Spirit Force card, I now draw five cards from my deck and then, by selecting one card in my hand, I summon it to the field too."

"Wow," gasped Jaden, watching as Harry drew his five cards, bringing his hand up to a much-fuller amount, "So it's almost like déjà vu, huh, Harry?"

"Almost Jaden," answered Harry, holding up another card as he explained, "Because the card that I choose is another brand new Elemental Hero: one that even Dad has never seen before. Rise up, Elemental Hero Star Spirit (1900/900) in attack mode!"

Even Yugi was surprised as a whole new hero rose onto Harry's side of the field, which also brought his monster limit to its maximum in the process, though Harry didn't seem fazed by it.

Instead, at his command, a silver-armoured hero similar to Elemental Hero Necroshade rose onto the field; its eyes were made of pure silver starlight and in its hand was a sceptre with a twelve-pointed star at the head. The silver armour encasing its body was streamlined and fit to the hero's body like a skin-tight suit, the silvery colour of the armour glistening with pure light.

 **(** **Elemental Hero Star Spirit: ATK 1900 DEF 900/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: As long as this card is on the field, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent during each of your End Phases for every LIGHT Attribute Monster on the field.)**

"Wow…again!" gasped Jaden, earning a smile from Harry as he asked, "What sort of guy is he, Harry?"

"One of a kind, Jaden," answered Harry, before he faced Obelisk as he added, "And, thanks to my new boy, I'm more than certain that we're going to do the impossible and _beat_ Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"How?" asked Jaden, watching as Harry held up not one, not two, but _three_ of the cards in his hand as he smiled knowingly at Jaden.

"You'll see, pal," answered Harry, "For now, I place _three_ cards face-down and end my turn and, in case you forgot, let me remind you that, thanks to Lady Heat's special ability, you both lose 200 points for every hero on the field and I count _six!_ "

Once again, Lady Heat released her fiery wave, decimating more of Yugi and Kaiba's life points while Jaden was still confused about Harry's plan.

 **Team Supreme: 5900/Team Legend: 5100**

'Obelisk's way too powerful for that little guy,' thought Jaden, watching as Harry's eyes shone with fire as he asked, 'What's he planning?'

"And that's not all," added Harry, smirking with amusement as he explained, "Star Spirit's got his own special power too: during my End Phase, he inflicts 300 points of damage to my opponent for each LIGHT Attribute Monster on the field and I count _five:_ Sparkman, Neos Alius, Neos, Star Spirit and, lest we forget, Blue Eyes White Dragon: show them your powers, my new friend: attack with Shining Comet Shower!"

The twelve-pointed star began to glow before Star Spirit swept his staff in an arc shape, a silver comet flying from the star, its power incinerating even more of Yugi and Seto's life points while Jaden actually gasped with an air of excitement as the life points of Team Legend took a nosedive.

 **Team Supreme: 5900/Team Legend: 3600**

"I…I don't believe it!" gasped Jaden, watching as Harry eased off his confidence, though his golden-eyed glare didn't seem to lose its light, "Is…are we really going to do this?"

"Maybe," answered Harry, watching as Seto drew his next card.

"I say maybe _not,_ " Kaiba insisted, choosing his cards as he explained, "Because now, I activate the spell Card of Sanctity, which allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

As each member did just that, Harry's eyes narrowed as he wondered what Seto was up to: the CEO's next words gave him the answer that he sought as he went on.

"Next, I summon out another old acquaintance of mine: the Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) and next, I equip him with one Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to call out any two Dragon-Type Monsters from my hand, such as my other two Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

"WHAT?" Chorused Harry and Jaden, both of them just as surprised as their classmates as the Big Three of Duel Monsters rose onto the field, though even Harry could see that Kaiba was far from done, which he only proved as he gave his signature laugh.

"You think you're done because of your little boys? Well let me show you how the big boys play," announced Kaiba, holding up a _very_ familiar spell card as he exclaimed, "I activate the spell card Polymerisation: with this, I fuse my three Blue Eyes into something with some _real_ power, like the all-powerful Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon (4500/3800) in attack mode: now, Jaden, Harry, where's your bravery against _him?_ "

Even Harry was stunned as he saw the legendary fusion monster take centre-stage in the duel, all three of its heads looking at the monsters opposite him with a dark hunger that seemed to fill each of its eyes.

"And now, to force you to break your promise, Harry!" demanded Seto, his eyes burning with rage as he commanded, "Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon, destroy Elemental Hero Star Spirit!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"This battle's over…"

"Don't say that!" Alexis insisted, but even she could see the dark look cross Harry's face as the legendary fusion charged up its attack.

"Harry can beat it, can't he?" asked Syrus, but silence was his answer…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"NEUTRON BLAST!"

The attack flew from the three heads of the Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon and struck Harry's side of the field, filling it with smoke, dust and a lack of visual ability as the attack did its damage.

Kaiba's signature laugh of dominance filled the arena, earning cries of delight from the fans as he stared down his weakened opponents.

"Like you always say, Harry: Game Over!"

 **Chapter 19 and, oh no, it seems that our heroes are about to face the inevitable defeat, but can Harry make good on his promise?**

 **Also, what sort of plan can Team Supreme work on against the combined power of Yugi's EGC and Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The battle's over…or is it?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: God Cards**_

 **So, a few of you have asked for the EGCs to make an appearance for a long time and, after giving it some thought, I chose the one that I thought would really test the mettle of our heroes; weirdly, I also thought the same in unleashing the Ultimate Dragon on them, but can they beat it?**

 **Well, keep reading to find out…**


	20. Team Supreme Pt 4

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **WhiteElfElder: Yeah, but that's Kaiba for you: thinking he's two steps ahead and all that;**

 **Magical fan18: Star Spirit? He's actually someone I used in a previous story (Duelling for Supremacy) but if he's based on something, I don't know what it is: I just made him up;**

 **T4: I hope you agree with that statement once you reach the end of this chapter;**

 **Notasavior: Ask and ye shall receive;**

 **DragonTamer01: And is this the first season where all sort of card effects were made up even though they weren't part of the actual TCG? I mean field-power bonuses and other such things in the DK arc just didn't make much sense if you ask me;**

" _And now, to force you to break your promise, Harry!" demanded Seto, his eyes burning with rage as he commanded, "Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon, destroy Elemental Hero Star Spirit!"_

 _Kaiba's signature laugh of dominance filled the arena, earning cries of delight from the fans as he stared down his weakened opponents._

" _Like you always say, Harry: Game Over!"_

Chapter 20: Team Supreme Part Four

"Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon: Neutron Blast!"

A cry of alarm, awe, cheering and powerful emotion rose up around the arena as the legendary monster of Duel Academy's creator and founder unleashed it's infamous attack on Harry and Jaden's monster, the Elemental Hero Star Spirit.

All around the arena, the thought was the same one that was echoed in the minds of the students and staff, 'There's _nothing_ Harry and Jaden have to take on that power!'

Like Kaiba had declared, the duel was over…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

 **Team Supreme: 5900/Team Legend: 3600**

"Whenever you're ready, Jaden?"

A gasp of disbelief rose up as Harry directed his words towards his partner, who smiled and, nodding in mutual agreement, he then declared, "Sorry, Kaiba, but this duel's not over yet: I activate my trap card: Hero Barrier!"

Even Yugi was stunned at the foresight used by Harry and Jaden while the guardian of the king then explained, "With this, as long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field, the attack of your monster is negated and, as you can see, Seto, my Neos is standing tall and proud!"

"What?" asked Seto, watching in disbelief as a powerful blue barrier surrounded Star Spirit, shielding him from the overwhelming power of the Blue Eyes and its awe-inspiring attack strength. As the attack was negated, however, Harry smirked before he unclipped his infamous duster, letting it flap about in the winds that buffeted against him as a result of the attack's fail.

Across the field from him, Yugi smirked softly as he whispered, "He really _is_ back in this now: nicely played, you two."

"I think that you should have warned Seto that we don't give up as easily as he'd like to think we do just because we have Slifer colours, Dad," retorted Harry, earning a soft laugh from Yugi while Kaiba growled, but he then smiled as he nodded, applauding the move for what it was.

"Well played, Harry," Seto remarked, his voice filled with pride as he addressed his godson, "You and Jaden truly do understand the power of your Elemental Heroes and, together, it seems that you're a force to be reckoned with. But the truth is that while Jaden has stopped one attack, I still have others: one from my Rare Metal Dragon and one from my Lord of Dragons."

"Then why not attack?" asked Harry, his smile much like Kaiba's as he saw Seto's eyes take in the cards that lay at Harry's feet.

With an amused sneer of his own, Kaiba then added, "Nice try, Harry, but you forget that I taught you about duelling myself: and one thing I learned while teaching you was never to underestimate my opponent. So, for that reason, I place a card of my own face-down and end my turn: now, let's see if you and Jaden can make good on your promises."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Aw man," groaned Syrus, clutching at his heart as he mused, "Harry and Jaden dodged a real bullet there: if Kaiba had attacked any other monster on Harry's field, their life points would have taken a hit even without Jaden's Hero Barrier stopping it."

"That's why Harry's the Prince of Games, Syrus," Alexis reminded him, earning a curious look from her friend as she told him, "Remember your duel with him? He always keeps you guessing and has a secret or two up his sleeve."

"He also has the advantage of knowing Jaden's train of thought even before others can second-guess him," added Zane, earning a nod from Alexis as he explained to a bewildered Syrus.

"Harry _knew_ that Jaden had prepared something to stand firm against Seto and Yugi's powerful monsters. Given that Seto then summoned out a monster with more power than Obelisk, it took everything that the boys had to remember their moves and the rule about using their partners' cards."

"They _really_ are different today, aren't they?" asked Syrus, returning his attention to the duel.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Drawing his own card, Jaden breathed a sigh of relief as he looked to Harry, a hint of amusement playing on his face as he asked, "How did you know, Harry? Be honest."

"We're a team, Jay," answered the Prince of Games, looking over to his own partner as he explained, "Even though we're in the lead, neither of us can let our guards down, especially with the stakes and consequences of our loss being as big as they are. I know we got off to a rocky start, but now, we show Yugi and Kaiba as well as everyone here why we're not just two _Slifer Slackers!_ "

"Right," agreed Jaden, looking back to their opponents before he explained, "As this is my move, I think I'll introduce you guys to another of my newest friends, one that will send your dragon packing, Kaiba!"

"Talk is cheap," scoffed Kaiba.

"Unlike you," retorted Harry, earning an amused chuckle from his godfather while Jaden went on.

"Well this move's going to cost you big-time because I now introduce you to my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (900/300) and next, I think I'll introduce him to your Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon!"

"Say what?" asked Yugi, his eyes wide with disbelief as what looked like an actual mole with a collar that seemed to have two parts of a drill head on either side of its own furry head rose onto the field.

"You're really going to attack my dragon with some damned guinea pig?" asked Kaiba, but as soon as he said it, he heard a laugh from Harry as the Prince of Games shook his head.

' _Hey!_ ' snapped the spiritual voice of Grand Mole, ' _Who's he calling a guinea pig? That's it: let me at him, boss!_ '

"You got it, pal," replied Jaden, indicating Blue Eyes as he commanded, "Grand Mole, attack Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon!"

' _With pleasure!_ ' retorted Grand Mole, his drill head accessory now closing around his own head before, as he launched himself at the titan-sized dragon, it began to spin and rotate heavily giving the mole an appearance like a real drill.

"Oh," Jaden then asked, smirking with victory in his eyes as he asked, "And did I mention his special ability? When he attacks a monster on my opponent's field, both cards are returned to our hands regardless of attack strength!"

"Oh Jaden…" Sighed Harry, shaking his head while Seto began laughing; at the same time, Harry then saw Lord of Dragons glowing with a dark light of his own that seemed to cover Seto's field in its mysterious power.

"What gives?" asked Jaden curiously.

"What gives, Jaden, is Lord of D has a special ability of his own," answered Harry, heaving a sigh as he explained, "When he's on the field, all Dragon Type monsters on the field are immune to any monster, spell and trap effects: so you just sent your mole in there without thinking!"

Jaden face-faulted while Seto laughed, "Face it, Jaden: you just cost the pair of you this duel."

"I'd like a second opinion," Harry retorted, earning a look from Seto as he asked, "Did you forget _my_ face-downs as well, Seto? Well let me remind you as I activate the Trap Card known as Elemental Blessing!"

 **(Elemental Blessing: TRAP/NORMAL: This card can be activated during either player's Battle Phase; remove one** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **from play. Until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, all cards on your side of the field are immune to all card effects triggered by your opponent.)**

A Trap Card that showed Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix surrounding a white veil of light rose onto the field; at the same time, Harry's Elemental Hero Ice Edge suddenly vanished in a burst of white light while Grand Mole shone with that same light.

"Wondering what's happening?" asked Harry, smirking as he saw the drill-head of Grand Mole glowing yellow as his effect took place, discarding both him and Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon back to their owners' hands while Jaden's field still remained strong.

"Well it's simple, really: Elemental Blessing negates all card effects that you might try and use against us: all it costs me is one Elemental Hero being removed from play. Thankfully, I had _five_ to choose from and so I chose my little guy, Ice Edge!"

"And now that he's gone, my Mole was able to take out your dragon," laughed Jaden, shrugging as he added, "Sorry Kaiba, but Harry told you not to underestimate us just because we're Slifers. And now that he's gone, I'll take out that Lord of D before he can stop me again: Neos, attack with Cosmic Crush!"

Charging forwards, Neos' hands shone with bright blue light that he sent flying through Lord of D with a punch that would have made Mike Tyson jealous, the impact causing even more damage to Team Legend's life points.

 **Team Supreme: 5900/Team Legend: 2300**

"And next," continued Jaden, holding up two cards in his hand, "I'll throw down two face-downs and call it a turn: let's see what you've got now, that the dragon's gone!"

"Perhaps you forget, Jaden," insisted Yugi, noticing Seto's apathetic expression as he told him, "I still have _my_ big monster waiting in the wings: and since I know you still have Grand Mole in your hand, I should warn you that his effect _won't_ work on Obelisk!"

"Urgh, that's right," agreed Harry, watching as his Father drew his next card, "And even worse, Obelisk's effect can take place if Dad has two monsters on the field…but thankfully, it doesn't seem that he does… _yet!_ "

"Exactly, Harry," agreed Yugi, holding up his own card as he explained, "But if you think Obelisk is bad, let me assure you that it can only get worse: I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, which allows me to revive my old friend, Dark Magician, from the Graveyard!"

'What was the point of that?' thought Harry, watching as the legendary monster rose again from the graveyard of the King of Games, 'Surely Blue Eyes White Dragon from Seto's grave would have been a better choice…unless…'

"I see you're already two steps ahead, Harry," chuckled Yugi, smirking with knowledge as he explained, "And you'd be right to worry, especially since I now play the spell card Polymerisation, which allows me to fuse the Dark Magician with the Buster Blader that I just drew in order to call out the mighty Dark Paladin (2900/2400) in attack mode!"

Strangely, even more cheers followed this announcement as the monster that Yugi had used in Battle City against Kaiba made his appearance, his power rushing across the field in a burst of overwhelming energy that seemed to pass through each and every duellist.

"And now," continued Yugi, smirking with the taste of victory on his tongue as he explained, "Dark Paladin's special ability activates, which gives him 500 attack points for _each_ Dragon-Type Monster in the Graveyard and on the field."

"And with three Blue Eyes White Dragons laid to rest as well as Paladin of White Dragon as well as Rare Metal Dragon," exclaimed Harry, his eyes widening as the spirits of those five monsters seemed to fuse with the Paladin, increasing his attack strength. "That's _2500_ points: he's more powerful than Obelisk _and_ Ultimate Dragon!"

 **Dark Paladin:** _ **5400/**_ **2400**

"That's right," Yugi nodded, smirking with knowledge as he explained, "And now, Dark Paladin, unleash your fury on Elemental Hero Lady Heat with Dark Storm Attack!"

Swinging his staff around over his head, Dark Paladin released an electrified assault that was similar to the Dark Lightning Attack that had taken on Harry's darker side just the previous night. However, unlike that time, there was no stopping the power as it incinerated Lady Heat, removing her from the field in the process.

"Thank the God Cards that she was in defence mode," muttered Harry, but once again, Yugi chuckled as he shook his head.

"That won't save you from my other monster, son," Yugi announced, indicating his God Card as he explained, "Obelisk, destroy Elemental Hero Star Spirit with Fist of Fate!"

Obelisk's attack charged straight towards Star Spirit; however, as it went to strike the white-clad monster, every member of the assembled parties gasped as a spectral image of Lady Heat appeared and seemed to intercept the attack, keeping Star Spirit on the field.

"What happened?" asked Seto.

"Hero Spirit happened," answered Harry, indicating the second of his face-downs that he'd activated – the first being Elemental Blessing in the last round, "Thanks to this card and Dad destroying Lady Heat, all Battle Damage was reduced to 0 and, before you say anything about Obelisk's effect, Dad, I'll tell you that my card doesn't target Obelisk. It targets _me_ and _my_ monsters, so it _does_ work!"

"I know," Yugi nodded, before he repeated Seto's motions as he applauded Harry on a well-planned move, "Having faced you myself, Harry, I should have realised that you always have a strategy, even when it seems like you've made an error in judgment. Well played: well, to end my turn, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my draw," replied Harry, drawing a card from his deck while he faced Obelisk, his brow furrowed in thought. 'Okay, so my Hero Spirit card saved me on the last round: if I can hold out and take out a monster on this turn, then Star Spirit's effect will take care of the rest, especially with what I have planned for that God Card.'

Eyeing his hand, a smile touched the young duellist's face as he added, "On the other hand, I think that Seto's given me _just_ what I need to win this duel. So let's get started by summoning out my own _signature_ hero: come forth, Elemental Hero Marauder (2000/1000) and next, I activate his special ability, which allows me to bring back one Elemental Hero from the graveyard and I think I'll choose good old Clayman!"

"Huh, I'd have thought that he'd choose Lady Heat," muttered Jaden, watching as Clayman returned from the grave, standing tall and proud with the rest of Harry's creatures.

"But if I did that, Jaden," argued Harry, holding up a card from his hand as he explained, "I couldn't activate this; it should be familiar to you, Dad: Polymerisation!"

"Oh boy," Yugi and Jaden chorused, both of them watching as the vortex appeared on the field.

"And with this," continued Harry, indicating the two monsters on his field as he explained, "I send Sparkman and Clayman to the graveyard to summon out someone that I think Jaden will recognise: rise up, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) and, thanks to his special ability, I can now destroy one card with less attack points than Thunder Giant…like Rare Metal Dragon!"

Yugi and Kaiba both gasped in disbelief as Thunder Giant's powerful electrical energy cut clean through Rare Metal Dragon, sending him to the graveyard; while it didn't affect Yugi's Dark Paladin, it _did_ do the job on clearing Kaiba's field.

"And the fun's not over yet," added Harry, holding up another card in his hand as he asked, "Remember several rounds ago when Jaden gave me a card because of Tag Split? Well now it's time to show you it's power as I activate Miracle Fusion!"

"Two Fusions?" asked Jaden, earning a smile from Harry.

"And both as powerful as each other, Jay," answered Harry, his eyes shining brightly as he explained, "Because now, I remove my Elemental Hero Marauder _and_ Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon from play in order to summon out my Elemental Hero The Shining (2600/2100) and, if you think he's awesome now, just wait until he unleashes his special ability!"

A bright white light filled the field as Harry introduced another new E-Hero Fusion: this one looked like a white-armoured knight with two rings of golden energy surrounding his back, his white armour also holding red highlights in certain areas that shone with the same divine power as the new monster's body displayed to everyone watching.

"He sacrificed a 3000-point monster for _him?_ " asked Seto, his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Why?"

"Because," answered Harry, smirking with a hint of pride as he explained, "Thanks to Shining's special ability, he _gains_ 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero that's removed from play and I count two of them: Ice Edge and Marauder!"

 **Elemental Hero The Shining:** _ **3200/**_ **2100**

"What's more," added Jaden, his own eyes shining with power as Shining's attack increased, "With a dragon removed from play, Dark Paladin loses some attack points."

"Not enough to take him out, I assure you," Yugi sniggered, but it was Harry that sniggered in return.

"Perhaps you forget your own words again, Dad," Harry reasoned, looking down to his feet where his last card remained from his previous turn. "Never count someone out as long as they believe in the Heart of the Cards and, as I've always shown you, I _do_ believe!"

Suddenly, Yugi's eyes widened while Seto blanched as he asked, "Yugi, do you get the feeling that we've been tricked?"

"I do," agreed Yugi, looking to Harry's feet as he explained, "If that's what I _think_ it is, Seto, this duel _is_ over, no matter what cards we play!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"What?" asked Syrus, looking back to Zane and Alexis, "What's Harry been planning?"

"I think I know," answered Zane, smiling with an air of reminisce as he asked, "Remember Harry's duel against me, Syrus?"

Syrus' eyes widened…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Zane's right!" Harry declared, indicating his face-down with a wave of his hand as he exclaimed, "I activate the spell card Elemental Storm!"

"I thought it was that…" replied Yugi, his eyes watching as the familiar spell rose onto the field, flooding Harry and Jaden's monsters with its powers while Yugi explained to a dumbstruck Kaiba, "Harry told us that Star Spirit was his ace in the hole to take our attention off of his other heroes, namely his Hero Sparkman _and_ his favourite monster, whom I was curious about showing up in the duel at some point!"

"And now," added Harry, clenching his fist as adrenaline coursed through his veins with raw power flooding his every move and every word. "My Elemental Storm increases the attack power of my Elemental Hero Star Spirit, Elemental Hero Neos Alius, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant _and_ Elemental Hero The Shining by 200 points times their power level: so that's a four for Neos Alius and Star Spirit, a six for Thunder Giant and an eight for The Shining!"

Even Seto was shocked as the almighty power of Harry's _true_ ace-in-the-hole pumped up his monsters, increasing their attack and defence stats even further than he would have anticipated.

 **Elemental Hero Star Spirit:** _ **2700/1700**_

 **Elemental Hero Neos Alius:** _ **2700/2000**_

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant:** _ **3600/2700**_

 **Elemental Hero The Shining:** _ **4800/3600**_

"That guy has nearly _5000_ attack points!" cried Jaden, earning a nod of mutual agreement from Harry as he asked, "When did you…"

"In my last turn," answered Harry, indicating Seto as he explained, "I knew that Seto wouldn't hold back once his own ace was in his hand, so I prepared with my Blessing and Spirit cards just in case, but my true goal was to unleash the power of my Elemental Heroes on both of them. And, with one hero having 3600, one having 3900 and one having 4800, I've done just that!"

"3900?" Asked Jaden, before his eyes widened as he saw Neos had also been pumped up, "It affects _all_ Elemental Heroes?"

 **Elemental Hero Neos:** _ **3900/3500**_

"Yup," answered Harry, looking across to Neos as he explained, "A level 7 monster gains 1400 attack points _and_ , in case my friends forgot, when a hero equipped and empowered by Elemental Storm attacks, all monster, spell and trap card effects are negated except Storm, which also means…"

"PALADIN!" Cried Jaden, earning a nod from Harry.

"Show him Shining, attack Dark Paladin with Divine Grace!" commanded Harry, watching as the gold bands around Shining's body began to glow even brighter than before, but this time, as they shone across the field towards Dark Paladin, Jaden's eyes widened as he saw the other monster's attack return to 2900 because of Storm's negating effect.

With a powerful explosion, the infamous spellcaster was sent to the graveyard, dealing damage to Yugi and Seto's life points in the process.

 **Team Supreme: 5900/Team Legend: 400**

"And now, Jaden, do you mind?" asked Harry, earning a laugh from Jaden before, as one, both the King and the Guardian gave a commanding gesture that had both Yugi and Seto smiling proudly as they knew that there was nothing they could do.

Because of Neos' power boost, even Kaiba activating Call of the Haunted to summon back Blue Eyes White Dragon wouldn't work while Yugi's Mirror Force was all but expelled from play thanks to Elemental Storm.

Harry and Jaden had played them both very well and they deserved their reward:

"NEOS!" Chorused Team Supreme, "Attack with Cosmic Crush!"

The light flooded the vision of both Yugi and Kaiba as their life points hit zero, earning gasps of disbelief from the crowds while Harry and Jaden both chorused, "That's Game Over!"

Silence filled the arena as all four disks were deactivated, leaving the four duellists to take centre-stage where, once again, they shook hands, but not before Yugi embraced Harry proudly, much to the delight of their classmates as they applauded the victory of the duel and the resulting outcome.

Up in the stands, Zane and Alexis shared a look as they knew that this wasn't the end: after all, with the victory won, Harry and Jaden now had the right to face-off to decide whom would face North Academy in the School Duel in the Spring Term while, as per the terms of the duel's outcome, both boys now had a free pass into Obelisk Blue, which put Zane's place as Blue Kaiser in jeopardy.

Strangely, the Cyber enthusiast found himself smiling as he imagined what would happen if and when the time came for him to defend his title against those two amazing combatants. Now _that_ would be a real duel to remember, but, for now, they were friends once more and, even better, they _weren't_ facing any backlash from the night-time visit to the Abandoned Dormitory.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Yugi and Kaiba lost?"

"So it seems," replied Sheppard as he applauded his students' successes along with the others of Duel Academy, "And now both Harry and Jaden get a chance to enter Obelisk Blue _and_ decide our rep for the School Duel."

"With that level of competitive alliance between them," argued Miss Fontaine, actually laughing as she turned to face Sheppard, "I wouldn't be too surprised if you suggested to Foster to make the School Duel a Tag Duel too: their best against ours for ultimate supremacy and bragging rights."

"Don't tempt me," laughed Sheppard, stepping down to congratulate both duellists with the rest of his staff.

However, at the back of the procession, Professor Banner observed the strength of energy that burned within Harry Potter, his own eyes watching as the boy's clear-gold colour returned to his classic emerald-green while he shook hands with his friends and his family.

'There's no doubt about it,' thought Banner, stroking Pharaoh's fur as he joined the staff, 'Harry Potter is the Supreme King, which means that little time out of his was some sort of Shadow Realm battle with his darker soul.'

Applauding both members of his dorm for their success, Banner's expression darkened slightly as he shook hands with Harry and told him of his hopes for the boy's future; however, inside his own mind, the mysterious man had other thoughts on his mind, especially since his fears from before the battle had reached it's zenith were now grounded and cast aside.

'Is he ready to hold _their_ powers in his hands?'

The soft meow of his cat was Banner's only answer while the rest of the Academy cheered for the winners and the losers of the bout…

 **Chapter 20 and, phew, the battle has finally come to an end – and trust me, even** _ **writing**_ **this had my heart racing – but what is Banner's true endgame concerning the Supreme King?**

 **What power does he mean and what will happen if and when Harry manages to acquire it?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: It's Winter Break and Harry returns home where he finds a surprise offer from none other than Pegasus, but there's a catch; plus, before returning to DA, Harry is troubled by nightmares of what he saw in his soul room, but can anyone help him get over it or will he be forced to deal with the consequences alone?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Ending**_

 **So, I hope this kept you guessing until the end and that you enjoyed each and every step of the way; now, I admit that the 'deception' on Harry's part might not have made much sense, but, hey, he's a Marauder's son: surely even he's prone to a few pranks every now and again, right?**


	21. The Creator's Challenge

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **So, no responses for this chapter because everyone had their opinions voiced on the outcome of the School Duel: so, in the end, I've decided to go with the Tag Duel scenario, but this will change one or two things that are set to happen before the big match, but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless;**

 _Applauding both members of his dorm for their success, Banner's expression darkened slightly as he shook hands with Harry and told him of his hopes for the boy's future; however, inside his own mind, the mysterious man had other thoughts on his mind, especially since his fears from before the battle had reached it's zenith were now grounded and cast aside._

' _Is he ready to hold their powers in his hands?'_

Chapter 21: The Creator's Challenge

"Aw man, are you _sure_ that you can't stay?"

Harry let out a soft laugh as he stood at the docks of Academy Island with Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Zane all waiting to see him off; after the excitement of the big Tag Team Duel that had decided the fate of the now-infamously-named Team Supreme, Harry was looking forwards to some downtime back at home with his Dad and his Great-Grandfather, although he could have done without the drama given by his friends.

"I promised Dad I'd be home for the holidays, Sy," answered Harry, turning to face the late-morning sun that shone low over Academy Island as he added, "Seto's even offered to pick me up in his famous jet since Dad's got plans for the holidays involving me. He wouldn't say what they were, but only that it should make up for what happened with…well, you know?"

"Just be sure to come back this time," Alexis reasoned, earning a nod from Harry while, sensing that the two lovebirds needed time alone, Zane guided Jaden and Syrus away, leaving Harry and Alexis alone on the docks.

Taking his girlfriend's hand in his own, Harry smiled softly as he explained, "Don't worry, Lexi, I'll come back to you; now that I'm free of whatever that dark taint was inside of me, I'm in full control of the King's powers."

"Does that mean that you'll _finally_ be accepting your place in Obelisk Blue?" asked Alexis, earning another small laugh from Harry before she reminded him, "You stayed in Slifer to be with Jaden since he's your Guardian or whatever, but now that you're both in full control of whatever special powers you've got, there's no…"

"We can't leave Sy on his own," argued Harry, earning a wide-eyed look from Alexis as he explained, "We're a squad, Alexis, remember? You, me, Zane, Jaden _and_ Syrus: all together or not at all. I mean, even though Chancellor Sheppard is waiting on the date that Jaden and I will clash for the right to take on North Academy, we're still a team outside the field and you know what they say, Lex? No man gets left behind."

Alexis heaved a sigh before she chuckled, "Do you know something? I think you _want_ to stay in Slifer."

"And why would I want that?"

"Because Slifer will always be your Dad's dorm more than anyone else's," answered Alexis, earning a blanched look from Harry before he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly; letting out a laugh, Alexis then leaned in before she brushed her lips against Harry's cheek as she told him, "Look, just be sure that you're ready anyway; don't just leave there for me or even for the title of Zane's successor, understand?"

"You got it," replied Harry, before his expression brightened even more as he heard the dull roar of Seto's famous White Dragon Jet approaching; giving a kiss of his own to Alexis, Harry sighed as he told her, "Happy Christmas, Lexi."

"And you," replied Alexis, watching as her boyfriend picked up his bag and made for the jet, his last farewell to her being a friendly wave as he boarded the jet and took off towards the sun.

It was only later that Alexis realised that Harry's final embrace towards her meant more than it seemed to…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"So you and Miss Rhodes are official now, huh?"

"We've been official for a while, Seto; this just makes it known to others," admitted Harry, relaxing in the back seat of the jet while Seto steered them towards their destination. "She once said that the fact of calling her my girl was an open invitation and, well, after everything I've been through, I guess I was finally ready to accept it, but then there was that thing with the darkness in me and…well, we just lost track of time."

Seto just laughed before Harry asked, "Anyway, enough shop talk: are you going to tell me where we're going? Dad said something about plans, but he didn't say anything else."

"Just remember that this _wasn't_ my idea," retorted Seto, earning an amused smirk from Harry before he went on. "But to celebrate your first big term at Duel Academy and your victory in the Tag Duel with Yugi and I, Pegasus has arranged a party at his castle and he even says that he has a special present for you."

"Really?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Seto before he asked, "Anything else? I mean this is Pegasus we're talking about, so there are always a few tricks waiting in the wings."

"Don't remind me," laughed Seto, directing the jet towards their destination as he explained, "But other than that, I can't really say anything else: oh, but you'll be pleased to know that I might have found a replacement for Crowler at long last."

"I wonder whatever happened to the she-male," drawled Harry, earning another chuckle from his godfather as he asked, "Who is it?"

"A man that said that he was looking for a new beginning and will be introduced to everyone in the new term," answered Seto, his eyes taking in the scenery while Harry was a little surprised at the information.

"Does he have a name?"

"He does," answered Seto, frowning for a moment as he admitted, "A strange one, but it is his real name."

"What is?"

"Sirius Black!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Harry-boy: welcome to my humble abode and my personal congratulations on your big win!"

Harry had to blush at the child-like innocence and humour that always seemed to fill Pegasus' voice whenever he addressed the young boy; even so, he shook hands with the creator before he actually laughed as Pegasus embraced him warmly, the two of them almost like family, which the man had been for a good long while.

"Thanks for arranging this for me, Uncle Max," laughed Harry, using the same title that he'd used for Pegasus ever since he was a little boy; weirdly, other than those whom were really formal with the man, Harry was the only one that actually used any form of the creator's first name, Maximillian.

Everyone else just called him Pegasus or Mr Pegasus, which was strange, but Harry didn't mind and neither did Pegasus.

Leading Harry into the large room that would house his special celebratory party, Pegasus showed off several key features of the decorations including Duel Monsters' themed baubles and several large, life-sized ice sculptures of several of Harry's favourite Duel Monsters. Weirdly, there were also statues of Elemental Hero Neos, Marauder and, to Harry's amusement, the legendary Master Dragon Knight, an infusion of Black Luster Soldier and the Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon.

It was also in this finely-decorated room that Harry found himself being grabbed and lifted into the air before he could turn around; however, as he went to worry about who could have grabbed him, a laugh then escaped the young duellist when a punkish-style voice asked, "Hey, there's my favourite little nephew; how've you been, kid? Beat Kaiba again, yet?"

"For God's sake, Joey, put him down," insisted a female voice, making Harry laugh again as he was able to see the owner of the voices; the first was a golden-haired young man that was dressed in a green jacket and trousers, underneath which he wore an actual business suit with a DDM badge on one side.

Next to him was the voice that had said to put Harry down; she was a rather-attractive, if not devilishly-handsome blonde woman with dark eyes and a seemingly-vindictive smile on her face. The woman was dressed in a new blood-red gown that seemed to define her features rather well and, when she saw Harry, she gave a soft laugh as she kissed him on the cheek before tousling his hair.

"Argh, why do you _always_ have to do that, Aunt Mai?" asked Harry, shaking his head free of the woman as she laughed at his apparent embarrassment, but, secretly, they both knew it was all for fun.

Mai, once known as Mai Valentine, was the wife of Yugi's oldest friend and Harry's honorary uncle – or rather, one of them – Joseph 'Joey' Wheeler, a real hothead duellist that worked in partnership with Duke Devlin, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, and also worked as a part-time duelling mentor having, in Joey's words, _learned from the best there is in old Gramps._

They were both honorary family members to Harry, but because of their jobs – Mai worked for a Duel Monsters fashion company that created the infamous cosplay and Role-Playing outfits sold worldwide – he rarely saw them, so for both of them to be at the event was something really special for the Prince of Games.

"Joey, Mai, thank you for coming," exclaimed Yugi, making his own appearance known from a nearby door; when Harry turned to see his Dad, he was surprised to see the King of Games wearing his classic blue outfit, Duel Disk and all. As the two old friends – Yugi and Joey – embraced one another, the King of Games smiled when he saw Mai hand Harry an already-wrapped present before she snuck another warm hug from her honorary nephew.

"Tristan and Tea say that they're sorry that they can't make it, but she's headlining Broadway in the Winter Festival," explained Joey, laughing at his wife's antics with Harry while Yugi seemed impressed with the news before he asked, "Hey, did you hear though, Yuge? Tea's a Mom!"

"You're kidding," Yugi retorted, earning a nod from Joey.

"Yeah, two little troublemakers last autumn," answered the blonde, laughing as he explained, "She actually called the boy Yami, you know in honour of him?"

Yugi nodded while Harry listened as Joey then added, "The girl's called Anzu; I said it was a bit of a weird name, but you know what she's like: oh, and Serenity says hiya too. She's a bit busy with her medical lifestyle, but she's going to try and send the gifts to your place anyway."

"Speaking of kids," Yugi then asked, indicating Mai, who seemed to be holding a wide-eyed Harry close as he asked, "When's yours?"

"How did you know?" asked Mai, earning a soft laugh from Yugi that had her smiling as she added, "I'm only two months along, Yugi, but I felt that it was right for Harry to know cause Joey and I would like him to be our little one's godfather."

Now Harry was _really_ wide-eyed as he gulped and whispered, "I…I'd be honoured, but…um, won't…won't I be at school when the kid's born?"

"I'll get Seto to arrange a special pass for you and Alexis to join us," explained Yugi, the mention of a girl catching Joey's attention as he began questioning Yugi about the new girl in his favourite – and he didn't even think to add _only_ – nephew's life.

Mai, meanwhile, led Harry away from the crowd that had started to gather; out on the terrace that ran along the outside of the castle, Mai leaned casually against the stone rail before she asked, "Harry, would you mind agreeing to something for me?"

"What?" asked Harry curiously, leaning with his back to the ocean and his eyes on the party that was beginning inside the grand ballroom.

"Well if it's a girl," answered Mai, turning away so that she could rest her hands on her stomach as she explained, "If it's okay with you, I'd like to call her Lily, after your Mom. And if it's a boy, I'd like to call it James, after your Dad."

As Harry glanced to her, Mai tapped her nose with a sly smirk as she explained, "You, Yugi and Kaiba aren't the only ones who know about magic, Harry: trust me, I've seen enough of it to know, so I also know how they…I mean, how you came to be with your Dad. Don't worry, though; I won't tell anyone, but would that be okay?"

"S-Sure," answered Harry, feeling a little shocked at what he was being asked.

As Mai placed a soft kiss on the boy's cheek, she then returned to the castle while Harry, turning back to the scenery beyond the castle, closed his eyes and let his thoughts run through his mind. His honorary family was getting bigger each and every day and yet, despite his best efforts, he could never forget his true family or what they'd sacrificed for him.

' _Life point for your thoughts?_ ' Opening his eyes, Harry didn't even react when he saw the spirit of his darker self, also known as Haou, standing next to him, his appearance much like Harry's except for the permanently-gold eyes and the feeling of ancient power that clung to him.

Heaving a sigh, Harry looked back to the sea view before he asked, "I thought you were gone?"

' _As long as you are alive, so too will I be likewise, Harry,_ ' answered Haou, resting his spectral form next to his young partner as he went on, ' _I kept my word to give you my powers, but that does not rid you of my presence, especially after what that taint did to you. Now that it's gone and we are one once again, I will keep my promise and obey all wishes of yours with my powers._ '

Harry actually managed a brief smile before he asked, "I guess I really am like Dad now, huh?"

Haou chuckled while Harry asked, "So what are you doing out now, Haou?"

' _I sensed your distress,_ ' answered the Supreme King, placing a spiritual hand on top of Harry's as he explained, ' _Whether I am real or not means nothing if I cannot help you, my friend. Would you like to talk about what it is that's bothering you so much?_ '

"Not here," answered Harry, looking back to the party as he explained, "Later…and thanks."

' _For what?_ '

"For keeping your promise."

Haou patted Harry's hand before he vanished, the last word of the conversation belonging to the King as he told Harry, ' _Always, my friend._ '

 _ **Prince of Games**_

After the party had come to an end and the guests were sent on their way with _gift baskets_ and other such souvenirs of their time – including many a picture with Yugi, Kaiba and even Harry – the young duellist made his way to the guest room that he often used whenever he visited his honorary uncle and, as he went to get changed, Harry actually jumped when a voice behind him spoke.

"Don't think the party's over yet, Harry; we still have one more gift to give."

Turning to the voice of the creator, Harry stifled a yawn before he asked, "Can't it wait until tomorrow, Uncle Max? I'm exhausted."

Pegasus actually frowned when he saw just how tired Harry looked: even with one good eye and one scarred excuse for a facial figure, the creator could still see as well as anyone else and what he saw here made him worried as he asked, "Have you been sleeping all right, Harry-boy? I'd have thought that now that you could control your powers so well, everything would be fine."

"I wish," laughed Harry, sitting down on his bed while Pegasus walked into the room and, sitting next to his honorary nephew, he looked towards Harry with a curious look in his eyes…um…eye.

"What is it?"

Shaking his head, Harry told him, "Nothing much…just bad dreams, really: I mean, I know that they can't really mean anything, but…"

"Sometimes dreams can say more than the waking world ever could," insisted Pegasus, linking his hands together as he asked, "What is it, Harry? Do you need me to get your Father for this too?"

"No," answered Harry, rubbing his eyes before he explained, "It's just…I remember what…what my darker side did when that…the strange taint inside of me tried controlling my body. I remember the power and energy that I had at my command and…well, there's a part of me that liked feeling that, but then…then I dream not just about the memories, but…but something else."

"What?" asked Pegasus.

"A tomb," answered Harry, his voice tinged with dread as he explained, "A tomb encased beneath seven ancient seals, but containing powers beyond all comprehension. And…and when I dream, I dream about my dark side opening these seals and releasing that power before…before using it to destroy the world."

"Oh that old chestnut," sniggered Pegasus, moving his arm to hold Harry in a warm, comfortable manner before he explained in a gentle tone of voice, "Listen to me, Harry: dreams can't really hurt you, but even if they're meant to mean something, I believe that you are meant to understand them, but not let them control your fate. After all, when it all comes down to it, we are the masters of our fate, be it good or evil."

Harry managed a soft smile before Pegasus placed a gentle, fatherly kiss on the boy's brow as he told him, "Look, you're right, this can wait for tomorrow: after breakfast, can you meet me in the Duel Room?"

"What for?" asked Harry, earning a soft laugh from Pegasus.

"Crochet lessons, what do you think?" asked the creator, earning a soft laugh from Harry as he added, "Your Father told me about the dark curse of your Marauding Force Deck, so, well, I have taken it upon myself to build you a stronger deck. One that will come from both the good and the evil in you, but will be completely under your control."

"Wow," whispered Harry, his eyes widening as he asked, "And…and you want me to test the deck?"

"No, Harry-boy," laughed Pegasus, rising from the bed before he explained, "I want you to _earn_ the deck in a duel."

"With who?"

As Pegasus reached the door, he flashed Harry a smile before he answered his question;

"Me!"

 **Chapter 21 and Harry seems to have kept his canon curse for weird dreams and visions, but what could they mean?**

 **Seven seals? Power beyond imagining and all in the hands of his true form, the Supreme King?**

 **Could this have something to do with Banner's thoughts from the end of the duel?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The Prince of Games takes on the Creator of the Game in a bout for a brand new deck, but Pegasus has a catch; plus, a conversation between Harry's guardians calls for new research while Yugi has worries about his son's mental state given the nightmares he has been forced to endure;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Party**_

 **So, a few of you have been asking about the other YGO characters and so I decided to use this chapter to describe what they're up to in the universe of this story; I hope you like the suggested pairings;**

 **Also, I hope you all love the nice little surprise awaiting Harry when he returns to Duel Academy for the New Year: I said they'd be coming? Well, here they come…ready…or…not!**


	22. That's All Folks!

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Jostanos: You might be in for a surprise when you read this chapter;**

 **Notasavior: Trust me, I'm surprised too and now for Chapter 22;**

" _Look, you're right, this can wait for tomorrow: after breakfast, can you meet me in the Duel Room?"_

" _What for?"_

" _Your Father told me about the dark curse of your Marauding Force Deck, so, well, I have taken it upon myself to build you a stronger deck. One that will come from both the good and the evil in you, but will be completely under your control."_

Chapter 22: That's All Folks

Even after all the years that he'd spent raising, preparing and even training Harry in the art of Duel Monsters, Yugi couldn't believe how far his son had come as a duellist and as a man. His way of keeping the opponent guessing until the last move was one that would have made Atem laugh if he could stand against such power while, at the same time, the way that Harry used familiar moves in all-new ways was inspiring as well.

Truly, Yugi knew that his son had become the Prince of Games.

He was an Elite-level duellist at Duel Academy, there was no doubt about that, and now that he had managed to tame, control and bond fully with the powers of the Supreme King, there was no telling what he would be capable of when he used all 100% of his potential.

As he sat on the end of his bed after the party at Castle Pegasus, Yugi felt a smile touch his lips as he wondered what Lily and James would say if they could see their boy at the point that he was right now. James had personally requested that Yugi raise his son if anything happened, which meant that the magical-blooded man must have known that his little brother would get Harry interested in the game.

Even so, what would they say if they could see the man, no, the _Champion_ that Harry had become, especially after defeating Yugi _and_ Kaiba?

'James would probably never let me live it down,' thought Yugi with an amused grin, before he turned his head to the small unit next to his bed.

As Yugi stared at a picture that he'd brought with him – a photograph taken in America when Harry had won his very first Duellists' Tournament – a smile touched the face of the King of Games as he saw the innocence and spiritedness of his son, but, even more than that, contained in that image was a feeling that Yugi had never wanted to deprive his son of.

And that feeling was the love and attention of a true Father: was it any wonder that Harry had wanted to call Yugi his Dad?

He certainly didn't think so; taking a breath, Yugi wiped a stray tear from his eye as he thought about his son, but, as he went to say goodnight to whatever forces were listening, the King of Games was surprised when a knock sounded at his door.

When he went to answer it, Yugi was a little alarmed to find Pegasus standing outside his room.

"Sorry for the late-night visit, Yugi," Pegasus told Yugi, the fact that his voice sounded more-serious than ever grabbing Yugi's attention as he asked, "But I was wondering if we might talk? It concerns Harry."

"If it concerns my son, then you'd best come in, Pegasus," replied Yugi, stepping aside where, to his surprise, he also found Seto joining them, the dark look in the eyes of the KC CEO telling Yugi that he'd already been roused by Pegasus before coming for Yugi.

Closing the door to his room, Yugi turned and asked, "What's wrong? Has he been hurt?"

"If that were the case, I wouldn't have bothered coming for you and you know it, Yugi," argued Seto, earning a nod of agreement from Yugi as he remembered that Kaiba was someone else that saw Harry like he was his own flesh and blood.

"I went to give Harry the news about his surprise gift and, just like you knew he would, he asked if we could wait until tomorrow to go through the battle that would earn him that deck," explained Pegasus, his eye fixed on Yugi as he then added, "The way that he said it, however, caught my attention more than the request did."

"Why?" asked Yugi, earning a soft snigger from Seto as he looked to his on-again-off-again rival.

"You mean that you _haven't_ seen it, Yugi?" asked Seto, shaking his head with mock disappointment as he explained, "Harry's exhausted and, if what Pegasus has seen is right, he has been this way for some time."

"How?" asked Yugi, his sense of awakening now more alert than ever. "And why wouldn't he tell anyone about it?"

"Because when he sleeps, he has what he calls bad dreams…about Him," explained Pegasus, earning a furious look from Yugi that had the creator holding up his hands.

"Now don't think that He has taken control of Harry's body again, because he hasn't. No, what young Harry dreams about is the things that his darker side did when the spectre you fought was in control of his body, but then he dreams about a nightmarish vision of what could happen next."

"What do you mean a vision?" asked Yugi, earning another soft laugh from Seto.

"You _know_ what he means, Yugi," answered the CEO, his eyes looking to the image that Yugi had looked at before the other two men had joined him in his room.

"He means the same mystic mumbo-jumbo that we went through in Battle City when we were shown the truths of our past, not that I'm admitting it yet either."

"Kaiba-boy is right, Yugi," chuckled Pegasus, earning a look that made the man thankful that looks _couldn't_ kill as he explained, "Harry dreams not about his past, but the future and, what he sees, he says that it involves seven mystical seals that guard a power beyond all others. A power that, from the way he talked about them, even the Egyptian God Cards, the Three Dragon Knights and the Chaos Cards couldn't compete with."

"And the Supreme King controlled this power?" asked Seto, earning a slow nod from Pegasus as he asked, "Harry or…"

"The Dark Side of the King," answered Pegasus, his voice edged by a hint of dread as he explained, "Yugi, you have long suspected that Harry was either trying to prepare himself for something or that something was preparing for him: I believe that these nightmares are a sign that this something, whatever it may be, it is either coming or, worst-case scenario, it's here."

Yugi's eyes lowered with a troubled look on his face as he asked, "How can we help him control the nightmares if he can't do it himself?"

"I know one way," answered Pegasus, his voice edged by a hint of mutual fear and hope as he explained, "If it'll put Harry's mind at ease, it's something that can be done, but we're going to need your help, Yugi-boy."

"Why mine?"

With an amused smirk, Pegasus answered, "You've faced enough Shadow Games out there to know their powers even without the added grace of the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle with you. Who else could be so useful as you to help us out?"

Heaving a sigh, Yugi asked, "How?"

Looking to Seto with an amused grin, Pegasus nodded once before he listened as Seto looked back to Yugi as he asked him the question that answered Yugi's curiosities;

"Have I ever told you of the Academy's traditional Duel Monsters' Spirit Day Festival?"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

When Harry woke the next morning, he had to take a long, hot soak in the bath that was right next to his bedroom as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the duel against Pegasus. Of course, the fact that he'd had to endure another night of hellacious visions and mysterious, unknown meanings didn't help as Harry had woken in a cold sweat.

Unfortunately for him, the first thing he'd seen of his troubled sleep of a mind was the golden colour of Haou's eyes when he stared into his reflection in the window of his bedroom. Like normal, however, the eyes returned to Harry's usual emerald-green colouring within moments, but it did nothing to ease Harry's sense of fear and dread.

In a bid to distract himself from his thoughts while he tried to calm himself enough to be in the right frame of mind for the duel, Harry had gone through his deck, using his best strategies and hopes to get around the threat that was Pegasus' Toon Deck. Although this would be the first time that the Creator of Duel Monsters had gone seriously against Harry, the young duellist had never really found a way to overcome the threat of those cards, even with strategies and his best being brought to the battle.

Then there was the non-Toon monster that Pegasus kept in his deck: Relinquished and the Fusion Monster Thousand Eyes Restrict: with those cards, the best of Harry's cards would be useless since they could absorb and control his best cards.

Even without the threat of his honorary Uncle's Millennium Eye, Harry knew that Pegasus knew some of the boy's best strategies; after all, like Kaiba, he had taught Harry everything that the Prince of Games knew about duelling, but _not_ everything that Pegasus knew.

As he soaked in the bath, letting the water run over his body while he tried to wash away his doubts and fears, Harry was a little surprised when a knock sounded at the door and, from the other side, his Father's voice called, "Harry?"

"In the bath," answered Harry, letting his dark hair soak with the hot water as he asked, "What's wrong, Dad?"

"I have a message for you from Pegasus," explained Yugi, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry before he told him, "He says that your duel has one added rule to show him how far you've come. He wants to face your Union Heroes!"

Harry shot out of the water like it was a bath full of snakes: with a gasp escaping his lips, he asked, "What? But…but Dad, I…I haven't had time to…to prepare that deck; I just…I thought I'd use my E-Heroes like I usually do."

"Harry," Yugi sighed, but from what Harry could hear, it didn't sound like he'd left. "A good duellist thinks on his feet: that's one of the first lessons you've been taught by all three of us. Even so, I think it's about time that you start trusting in your Union Heroes and don't tell me that you can't: Alexis told me about the duel that you had with the young man Syrus."

Harry clenched his fist as Yugi then added, "I know you're afraid of that power inside of you, son, but you need to remember that, no matter what you try to do, Haou's power will always be a part of you and you need to learn to trust in it. When you do, you'll be able to do things you never dreamed…just like I did."

"But Haou's not the Pharaoh," whispered Harry, his voice edged by a hint of pain as he heard the footsteps of his Father leaving his room.

As Harry took that as his time to get ready for his duel, he missed the look that his golden-eyed doppelganger sent him from the spiritual part of the realm as he watched Harry go through his usual pre-duel motions, his eyes continuously looking to his Union Hero Deck as he felt anxiety and doubt for what he was going to do.

'Harry,' thought Haou, his eyes filled with hurt as he asked, 'You have my powers under your control, so why won't you trust yourself to use them as you want to use them?'

Silence was his answer…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

The games room was one of the few places where the original Duel Arena fields were still used, although unlike Duellist Kingdom, they'd been upgraded to match the new and up-to-date rules of the game so that people still felt like they were using the technology of the modern age.

While Harry walked into the arena decked out in his favourite black duster and his usual attire, Pegasus felt a small smile touch his lips as he saw an edge of determination fill the boy's steps. Yes, he was nervous because of the rule about using the deck that was empowered with the soul of the Supreme King, but he was as determined as ever.

Nearby, Yugi and Seto sat on two chairs and watched while they both shared looks as they wondered what it was that Pegasus had in mind in forcing Harry to face his demons like this.

While both duellists shuffled their decks in preparation for the duel, Pegasus managed a brief smile as he asked, "I hope you're ready for this, Harry-boy: I won't accept anything less than what most get from you as the Prince of Games, understand?"

"Oh don't worry, Pegasus," argued Harry, setting his deck down in the correct zone as he explained, "I might be a little uneasy because of what you've made me do, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give in that easily: so what do you say, Uncle? Let the games begin!"

"Indeed, let the fun begin," agreed Pegasus, activating the duel field as both duellists set their decks down, ready to begin the bout.

 **Harry: 4000/Pegasus: 4000**

"Since you're the one challenging me, I think that you should go first," explained Harry, earning a curt nod from Pegasus as he drew his first card.

"And so I shall," agreed Pegasus, eyeing his hand with a searching glance before he explained, "And for my first move, I'll play a card face down and summon out my delightful not-so-little friend, Flying Elephant (1850/1300) in attack mode!"

'And here I thought he'd start with Toon World,' thought Harry, unaware of the thought being echoed by Seto as a grey-skinned elephant seemed to launch itself onto the field, using its large ears to fly above the field.

"And that ends my turn, so let's see what the fun is with your new friends, Harry-boy," cheered Pegasus, watching with a mix of wonder and amusement as he saw Harry draw his own first card of the duel.

Eyeing his hand, Harry sighed before he explained, "For my move, I place two cards face down and summon out an old friend of mine, Union Hero Magma Marauder (1800/1800) in defence mode and now, I activate his special ability: when he's in defence mode, my Marauder can attack you directly, but the catch is that you take 900 points of damage instead of the full 1800, but it still gives me an edge. Marauder, attack Pegasus with Pyro Sphere!"

Even Pegasus was surprised as the flame-clad hero opened his jaws and fired off his signature attack, easily sending it flying past Flying Elephant and striking Pegasus, dealing first blood in the duel at the same time.

 **Harry: 4000/Pegasus: 3100**

"And since I can't do much else, I'll end my turn," continued Harry, smirking with a hint of amusement as he knew that, even if Pegasus activated Toon World, he'd have the advantage because of the 1000 life point penalty that needed to be paid to activate the card in the first place.

"Then it's my move," Pegasus agreed, his eye filled with a hint of amusement as he smiled before he explained, "And even without my Millennium Eye, I know what you're thinking, Harry, but I'm afraid that you'll be sorely disappointed as I now activate the magic of Toon World! Sure, it costs me 1000 points to activate it, but it's going to cost _you_ a lot more!"

Harry frowned as Pegasus paid the price while his signature card rose onto the field in a burst of whistles, bells and funny noises that could only be found on Saturday Morning Cartoons.

 **Harry: 4000/Pegasus: 2100**

"Because now," continued Pegasus, giving a cheerful smile as he exclaimed, "I sacrifice my precious elephant to summon out an old friend of yours, Harry-boy: come forth, Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in attack mode!"

Harry actually frowned with disdain as he saw what could only be described as a chibi-like version of one of his Father's key cards appear on the field in a large puff of pink smoke, though she _did_ give Harry a wink that released a cartoonish love-heart at the stunned young duellist.

"And now," continued Pegasus, his smile showing in full view as he explained, "I think I'll have her attack…and the target will be _you_ , Harry-boy! Go, Dark Burning Attack!"

Unlike the actual Dark Magician Girl, the Toon version lit the end of her staff as though she was striking a match before sending the darkish-coloured flame flying across the field where it struck Harry's life points directly because of the added bonus effect of all Toon monsters; the point was that Harry's life points took a big hit, which brought him lower than Pegasus in one fell swoop while the Toon Dark Magician Girl danced on Pegasus' side of the field with a jolly laugh.

 **Harry: 2000/Pegasus: 2100**

"Okay, _now_ I'm mad!" growled Harry, lifting his head to meet the eye of Pegasus as he explained, "Time and time again, Uncle, you've made me face these Toons of yours knowing that I can't come up with anything new. You always claim that they're playing with me, but this time, it'll be my pleasure to say that the game is _over!_ "

"But how can any game be over if you fear the tools with which you fight the battles in the game?" asked Pegasus, earning a gasp from Harry before, settling his face into an amused smirk, the Prince of Games chuckled as he nodded once.

"So _that's_ what this is about, is it? My fears of Haou's power," sighed Harry, taking a deep breath before he explained, "You thought that you could make me tap into that power by forcing me to work with the very source of that power, is that it?"

When Pegasus shrugged, Harry scoffed before he turned his head to one side, a look of mutual amusement in his eyes as he added, "Very well: if you want me to play this game with you…"

Opening his eyes, Harry revealed the golden-coloured eyes of the King once more as he told him, "Then like I said before, Pegasus: let the games begin. Now, what else have you got?"

"Only the end of my turn," answered Pegasus, his voice edged by actual pride as well as a small piece of intimidation as he sensed the power rolling off of Harry's body as the young duellist drew his next card.

As Harry drew his next card, he looked to it for only a moment before, closing his eyes once again, he asked, ' _Haou?_ '

' _Harry?_ ' Opening his eyes, Harry looked off to one side where he could see the spiritual power of his doppelganger fuelling him with energy, the taller, somewhat-darker spirit of the King standing as tall and proud with Harry as Atem had once been with Yugi.

' _Did you really mean it?_ ' asked Harry mentally, his eyes looking back to the field as he asked, ' _About you and me working together even though your powers are mine?_ '

' _I did,_ ' answered the King.

' _And…if I accept this…accept_ you _as a part of me, will you help me make sure that the vision I…I mean_ we've _had won't come true?_ '

' _I'll do everything in my power to turn you into the greatest duellist_ and _the strongest defender of the Gentle Darkness against the powers that try to destroy us, but only if you truly believe that you can trust me and trust_ in _me._ '

Looking directly into Pegasus' eye, Harry looked back to his deck before he asked, ' _Before I say so, will you do one thing?_ '

' _Anything._ '

' _The_ Evil _Heroes,_ ' answered Harry, earning a gasp from Haou as he asked, ' _Will you give me their power?_ '

' _But your Union…_ '

' _If I am the Supreme King, then I need to embrace_ all _sides of my power,_ ' explained Harry, his golden eyes shining brighter as he told Haou, ' _I won't say that I'm happy that I'm losing my U-Heroes, because I'm not. But the Evil Heroes are as much a part of my power as you, Haou, and in order to achieve my true power, I need to use them as well as I use their Lighter counterparts._ '

With an amused smile that showed not only pride, but acceptance, Haou's eyes shone brightly for the briefest of moments before he explained, ' _Then I won't take your Heroes from you, Harry; instead, I will transform their spirits into the spirits of Evil Heroes that will serve you just as well as the others…sorry, I mean work with you as well as the others._ '

As the power radiated across the field, Magma Marauder let out a cry of elated power while, around the field, Yugi, Kaiba and Pegasus all watched in shock as the one thing that they had all secretly wanted finally came to pass.

"Well done, Harry-boy," Pegasus whispered, watching as the wave of Supreme Energy faded away from Harry's field; when it did so, it revealed a new, but familiar monster: it looked like Magma Marauder, but his magma was now as dark as obsidian while the lava flames that burned through his body were the colour of Shadow Energy.

At the same time, Harry's voice spoke from beyond the new monster's position as he explained, "I understand now, Pegasus: I realise why you did this to me, and for that I thank you…"

As the last of the wave cleared, Yugi and Kaiba both gasped when they saw Harry, but instead of the duster that he was infamous for, Harry was dressed in the black armour of the Supreme King, his energy filled with warmth and determination rather than dark maliciousness as it surrounded the young duellist.

Lifting his head once again, Harry revealed his golden coloured eyes once more as he faced Pegasus, "And the best way that I can thank you is by proving to you that the power inside of me and my heroes, the power of the Supreme King, is well and truly under my control. And how do I do that? By taking you down!"

"Then let's keep it going, shall we?" asked Pegasus, indicating Harry's field as he explained, "It's your move, Harry-boy…"

 _ **AN: Shall I end it here? (ducks flying swords and several Killing Curses) Ergh…maybe not!**_

"And if I may ask, who is your darkly-handsome new boy now?"

"He's still Magma Marauder," answered Harry, letting the armour fade away as it became his trademark look, the same look that would become as infamous with the Prince of Games as Yugi's own attire or Kaiba's white duster. "But now he's become transformed by the infusion of Light, Darkness and Duel Energy: say hello to the new and improved _Evil Hero_ Magma Marauder (1800/1800) and next, I think I'll make a whole new move with my new guy."

"He _is_ in control of it," gasped Yugi, earning a nod from Kaiba while Harry smiled wolfishly.

"That's because I finally understand, Dad," explained the Prince of Games, his voice edged by a note of pure victory as he told Yugi, "I understand what has to be done to save the world from the dark future that I saw in my nightmares. I have to trust in the power of the Supreme King. It's taken me all this time to understand, but I see it now: we're two sides of the same coin. He's a part of me, and I'm a part of him! And together we're going to defeat you!"

"Then bring it on, Harry-boy!" Pegasus argued, earning a smile from Harry.

"With pleasure," replied the Prince of Games, looking again to his hand as he explained, "First I switch my Magma Marauder into attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Dark Fusion!"

Yugi's eyes widened with a feeling of power as Harry released the King's signature card before he went on, "Thanks to this, I take Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman and send them to the graveyard in order to summon out Evil Hero Lightning Golem (2400/1500) in attack mode!"

Within a dark whirlwind that rose onto the field at Harry's command, a new, darker monster rose up next to the transformed Magma Marauder: he looked like Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, but this new monster had darker features on his armoured suit including three red orbs that seemed to crackle with dark lightning energy and thunderbolt-shaped accessories on his shoulders and wrists.

"And thanks to Lightning Golem's incredible powers," explained Harry, the energy growing around him as he told a surprisingly-calm Pegasus, "I can select one monster on the field and send it to the graveyard, so I think I'll choose your precious Toon Magician Girl!"

"Huh?" asked Pegasus, watching as Lightning Golem charged up his assault before he released it onto Pegasus' side of the field, sending the Toon to the graveyard in a rather comedic explosion that even had a _poof_ symbol over it when the monster exploded.

While Harry smiled with an air of victory, Pegasus' eye looked down at the card that he'd set on the field, a smirk playing on his lips as he thought to himself, 'Toon Briefcase: with this card, if Harry-boy had summoned out a monster in the normal fashion, it would have been sent back to his hand, but thanks to him waking up and seeing the truth about his destiny and his incredible powers, he saw a way around my own defences. I look forwards to seeing how Duel Academy handles _this_ Harry Potter!'

"And that," continued Harry, his eyes glowing bright as he explained, "Was just his ability: turns out that you _did_ make a mistake in activating Toon World, after all. Now, Evil Hero Lightning Golem, attack Pegasus directly with Black Lightning Blast!"

Putting his hands together, the large fusion monster created a rounded burst of electrical energy that he launched at Pegasus almost like he was throwing a curveball; as the explosive power struck Pegasus, Harry smirked before he remarked dryly, "That's all folks!"

"That brings back memories," chuckled Kaiba, watching as Harry took his deck in hand and, walking around to where Pegasus had fallen, he helped his honorary uncle to his feet.

"If anyone knows how to bring how the true duellist within a person, it's Pegasus," agreed Yugi, memories of his own duel with the creator running through his mind as he explained, "It was never about the duel; it was all for Harry's benefit."

As Kaiba nodded in agreement, both men watched as Harry and Pegasus approached the two legends, the creator now holding a small case, which he gave to Harry as he explained, "And here, as promised, is the deck that I have created just for you, Harry-boy: the perfect infusion of Light and Dark powers with the added bonus of being able to work as well as any other deck."

"Thanks Uncle," replied Harry, his eyes still on gold even though the duel was over; as he accepted the case and the deck contained within, the eyes of the young King widened as he whispered, "I…I can _feel_ its power: it's like they're calling out to me."

"Like I said," agreed Pegasus, placing a hand on his honorary nephew's shoulder as he told him, "I created them with you in mind, Harry: halfway out of the light and halfway out of the darkness. I think…the Twilight Force Deck is a good enough name for it."

"Twilight," agreed Harry, unaware of a pulse of duel energy passing from the casing into his right hand as he nodded, "I like it."

 **Chapter 22 and it seems that Harry has** _ **finally**_ **embraced his darkish calling, but what sort of dangers loom ahead for the now-complete Supreme King?**

 **Also, what sort of power dwells inside the Twilight Force Deck that is more like the real Harry: half-light, half-dark, but all power?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: It's back to Duel Academy and Harry gets a shock when he meets the new head of Obelisk Blue; plus, Chancellor Sheppard asks Jaden and Harry to meet him in his office as he has some information…and it involves Harry's nightmares and, quite possibly, the future of Duel Academy itself;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Author's note**_

 **Okay, so** _ **maybe**_ **that little page-breaking-note was unnecessary, but I thought about the kind of reactions you'd give me if I** _ **did**_ **end it there;**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the full-reunion of Harry and the power of the King; also, as for the Union Heroes, don't worry because they're not gone; like Magma Marauder, they've been 'adopted' by the power of the Evil Heroes; their effects are still the same, but they're now Evil Heroes rather than Union Heroes;**

 _ **AN2: Twilight Force**_

 **Also, I'd like to thank SinofDisaster for the suggestion for Harry's new deck; it was made several chapters back in a review and, when I read it, I had a flashback moment to another YGO fic of mine that's on-site called 'Duelling For Supremacy'**

 **It's an abandoned series that I once worked on with a friend of mine, but if you go and read that story (chapter 9 of that story if you want to be specific) then you'll get an idea of the Twilight Deck owned by Harry;**


	23. Face from the Past

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Notasavior: In that case, get ready for a really** _ **big**_ **surprise;**

 **WhiteElfElder: In other words, you hope that the Twilight Deck isn't actually based on Twilight: don't worry, even I'm not that demented;**

 **Celestia GF of the Void: I know why that's funny, but it actually sounds like a good idea for a spell or trap, so thanks for that;**

" _I created them with you in mind, Harry: halfway out of the light and halfway out of the darkness. I think…the Twilight Force Deck is a good enough name for it."_

" _Twilight," agreed Harry, unaware of a pulse of duel energy passing from the casing into his right hand as he nodded, "I like it."_

Chapter 23: A Face from the Past

When Harry saw the familiar outline of Duel Academy looming on the horizon, he felt an amused smile break out across his face.

All right, he had enjoyed the winter break with his Dad, Seto and Pegasus, but now he was ready to get back to Duel Academy and, more than anything, he knew that it was about time that he had that chat with Jaden about their unified destinies. At the same time, Harry felt that it was about time for him to start doing the best that he could to spend time with his girlfriend, not to mention taking his rightful place in Obelisk Blue thanks to his victory over Seto and Yugi in the Tag Duel.

As the White Dragon Jet touched down once more on the docks, Harry leapt out with newfound vigour before turning to the cockpit where Seto was watching, an amused smirk playing on the face of the CEO as he told Harry, "Now have a great term, Harry, and remember to do your best. More than anything, I expect to hear that Duel Academy has beaten North Academy in the School Duel."

"I will, Seto, don't worry," smirked Harry, his still-golden eyes shining brightly as he looked to his godfather.

Ever since coming to terms with the fact that he and Haou were well-and-truly one, Harry's eyes had remained the same shade of gold as the Supreme King himself, but unlike before, Harry didn't fear Haou's power or Haou himself. They were working together in ways that made Yugi proud as he remembered the times he and the Pharaoh had been allies.

At the same time, Harry had started to learn more about the true power of his ancient ancestor and the true force hidden within his Decks – one being his Elemental Hero Deck, one being his Evil Hero Deck and, of course, his new Twilight Force Deck – as he sought to remain the Elite-level duellist that he was known for being.

"And remember," added Kaiba as he fired up the engines once more, "If you ever need us, we're only a call away: good luck, Harry."

"Thanks Seto," replied Harry, watching as the jet took off, the winds from its engines buffeting Harry's duster as he watched his godfather leave the island; since it was actually one day before everyone else would return from their own vacations, Harry was thankful for the privacy and how easy it was for the former World Champion to leave without much fuss.

Turning on his heel, Harry breathed a sigh before he made his way back towards the Slifer Dorm, his eyes filled with excitement and anticipation for reuniting with old friends.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Harry! How long have you been back?"

"Seto just dropped me off not ten minutes ago," replied Harry, before he had the wind knocked out of him when his young protégé, Syrus Truesdale, gave him a warm, brotherly hug; however, to Harry's amusement, it seemed that neither Jaden nor Alexis were up and about yet.

In fact, Harry laughed when he noticed that Jaden was sprawled out on his bed while Alexis was sleeping somewhat peacefully in a makeshift sleeping bag on the floor of the dorm. With the amusement showing on his face, Harry asked, "So, did I miss anything while I was away?"

"Oh, you have no idea," exclaimed Syrus, watching as Harry tossed his things up onto his own bunk before changing into his Slifer duster as Syrus explained everything.

"It was pretty quiet until last night when we learned that some Obelisk student had been meddling around with the Shadow Games, so he wound up summoning an actual duel spirit. But when that spirit came for his friends, he tried to make a run for it and wound up here, where Jaden challenged the spirit to a Shadow Game in exchange for the others."

"Breathe, Sy," laughed Harry, though it was a soft laugh as he glanced towards the slumbering form of Jaden, a look of genuine disdain in his eyes as he asked, "Are you telling me that this spirit was a _real_ duellist?"

"Not really," answered Syrus, rubbing the back of his neck as he explained, "He used the electricity from the nearby power station to give himself a temporary body, but when Jaden nearly beat him, he possessed Torey and tried using him to resurrect the spirit, but Jaden stopped him and won the duel."

"And who was the spirit?"

"Jinzo!" Syrus gasped, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry as he explained, "I mean, I've heard of experiments from the likes of Bastion and others like him, but trying to summon such a powerful spirit without thinking. That's just crazy!"

"It certainly is," agreed Harry, his eyes narrowed with a dark look in his expression as he glanced at Jaden, "I've heard of Shadow Games like that back when Dad was still seeking to become the King of Games. He fought Duel Spirit wannabes in a form of duelling known as the Deck Master rules, but to fight an actual spirit like that? Those Obelisks were messing with forces that they didn't understand."

"I can only be thankful that Jay won, because if he didn't, then Jinzo said that he'd take Jaden's body!" remarked Syrus, then aware of Harry's piercing glare fixed on Jaden.

However, before either of them could say anything, there was a soft groan from both Jaden's bed and Alexis' temporary bunk as both duellists woke, Jaden's eyes widening as he saw Harry's golden-eyed glare.

"Whoa, Harry: don't startle a guy like that!" gasped Jaden, but Harry was still silent.

"When did you get back?" asked Alexis, thankfully distracting Harry as he shared another hug with her before he smiled softly.

"Just today, Seto dropped me off to avoid the crowds," answered the Prince of Games, but his smile soon vanished as he asked, "So Jaden, how did it feel taking on someone in an actual Shadow Game like that?"

Jaden's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Harry cut him off as he asked, "Syrus, could you and Alexis go and help yourselves to breakfast? I'd like to have a word with Jaden alone."

While Syrus nodded, Alexis – having noticed her boyfriend's golden-coloured eyes – leaned in close and whispered, "Don't let him control you."

"Oh don't worry, Lexi," replied Harry, giving Alexis an assuring smile as he explained, "We'll talk later about it, but all you need to know for now is that I'm all here, one hundred percent this time. Go on: I'll catch up."

Heaving a sigh, Alexis led Syrus out of the dorm, both of them looking back to where their two friends were standing together before they left, leaving Harry and Jaden alone in the room.

Once he was sure that the door was closed and that they wouldn't be disturbed, Harry turned back to Jaden before he asked softly, "What did you think you were doing going up against someone like Jinzo like that?"

"I was thinking that I had to protect our friends and save those whom he'd taken," argued Jaden, but as he said it, Harry saw the other boy's eyes become the dual-coloured design that showed the King that the Guardian within Jaden was well-and-truly awake. "Besides, what's worse, Harry? Having a duel to save your friends or having a walking, talking, duel-spirit-draining monster walking around in the flesh?"

"And what if you'd lost?" asked Harry, earning a raised eyebrow from Jaden before he added, "I'm not stupid, Jaden: how long have you and your guardian spirit been reunited?"

With an amused smile that Harry suspected was more the spirit than Jaden, the other Slifer replied, "Since your own little Shadow Game against Titan in the Abandoned Dorm; we didn't say anything because you seemed to be doing okay, but then there was that dark point with our Tag Duel and, well, you know what happened next, but you're okay now, right?"

"Yeah," answered Harry, heaving a sigh as he explained, "Dad and Seto and even Pegasus had to help me see it for myself, but it's safe to say that the spirit of the Supreme King and I are now one duellist, although he's still a spiritual guide when I need him to be. But don't you see why I was worried, Jay? You and I are united by whatever has brought the Supreme King's power out this time around: if you fell…then who knows what would happen to me, let alone what could happen to the world."

"But I didn't lose," argued Jaden, earning a smile from Harry before he explained, "I mean, all right, it _was_ a close match, but like you always did, I believed in my deck and my cards and, because of that, I managed to beat him. Why are you getting on my case like this, Harry?"

"Because something's out there," answered Harry, earning a raised eyebrow from Jaden as he told him, "I've seen it…in my dreams and in my nightmares: I don't actually know _what_ it is, but it's something and it's powerful…dangerously-so."

As he spoke, Harry's eyes brightened slightly when he noticed the spirit that suddenly appeared next to Jaden; giving the spirit a curt nod of his head, Harry chuckled as he asked, "You're Yubel, aren't you? The King told me all about you."

' _It is nice to finally see you and speak with you, Harry,_ ' replied Yubel, her own eyes narrowed as she asked, ' _But what about this power that you've dreamed about? Did you happen to recognise its source?_ '

"Only through one thing," answered Harry, indicating the ground beneath their feet as he explained, "It's buried: where? I don't know, but it's buried deep and sealed behind seven locked and bound seals, each of which were broken collectively in my vision. Do you know anything that could be as dangerously-powerful as that?"

' _I have my fears,_ ' answered Yubel, looking now to Jaden as she explained, ' _On the other hand, Harry is right to be worried for your safety, my sweet Jaden: had that spirit beaten you, our combined energies would have been more than enough for him to become truly corporeal and unbelievably powerful, perhaps even unstoppable._ '

"That's the risk that you run in a Shadow Game, Jaden," added Harry, folding his arms as he explained, "You might think it's sweet to have such high stakes, but imagine putting the fate of the world at stake in such a game. What do you think would happen if you lost? Would you get a time-out? No: you'd lose your soul to the darkness and, trust me, I _know_!"

' _Yes,_ ' agreed Yubel, looking back to Harry as she told him, ' _I've shared the experiences that I saw inside your soul with Jaden, Harry: I also sense the full unity between your soul and the King's and, as your guardian and your friend, I must congratulate you on finally seeing it._ '

"Yubel's right, Harry," agreed Jaden, heaving a sigh before he added, "But so are you, I guess: if anything did happen to either of us, it'd affect both of us depending on who it was that fell, right?"

"Exactly," replied Harry, before he held out a hand as he asked, "What do you say, Jaden? Let's face whatever comes next, but let's do it together, all right, pal?"

Taking Harry's hand, Jaden gave a laugh before he drawled, "Let the games begin…"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Little did either of the members of Team Supreme realise that, as they prepared to face the future together, there was someone nearby that was also preparing, but for a different sort of encounter.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

After a day of getting reacquainted with the island and the place that he called a third home – with Kaiba's mansion being his second home and his actual home in Domino City – Harry was looking forwards to a nice long shower and calling it a night so that he was well-rested and prepared for the new term.

However, as he finished getting dried and ready for bed, the young Elite was surprised when, as he went to store his decks in a safe place, the alert sounded from his student PDA; given that Jaden was still in the shower, Alexis had returned to her dorm in Obelisk Blue and Syrus was out on a walk with Zane as they talked about the next step of Syrus' growth, Harry was all alone in the dorm.

Opening the PDA, Harry's eyes narrowed curiously when he read a strange, but suspicious-sounding message on his screen:

 _ **I know who you are and I know what you've been put through, but there are things you don't know that will help decide the fate of this world and the next.**_

 _ **If you wish to learn the truth, come to Obelisk Arena and bring your duel disk: it's time to see if you're really as strong as they say.**_

 _ **Signed, a friend.**_

' _A friend?_ ' wondered Haou, earning a frown from Harry as he closed the message before grabbing his nearest deck, which was his newest Twilight Force Deck. ' _Who do you think it is, Harry?_ '

' _I don't know,_ ' replied Harry, picking up his black duster and draping it around his body as he explained, ' _But if it'll help me save this world from what we've seen, then I guess that I don't really have a choice. Besides, I know I've said this before, but I've been itching for a chance to crack my knuckles with this new deck of mine, but this time, it'll be_ all _me and not the darkness inside of me._ '

' _Then let's get going,_ ' suggested Haou, earning a smirk from Harry as he made his way towards the arena…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

The sun had already set deep in the sky by the time that Harry reached Obelisk Arena, his eyes taking in each and every part of the arena's set-up as he walked towards the main duelling platform. As he walked, Harry cleared his throat and actually tugged at the collar of his shirt before he looked around once more, feeling a little spooked by the fact that the dimly-lit arena was so empty, each flicker of the shifting shadows giving Harry a chill that he didn't much like.

Reaching the centre of the stage, Harry looked around before he called, "Hello? I got your message: what do you know? And more to the point, who are you?"

"A real blast from your past, Harry Potter," answered a deep, somewhat-distorted voice that seemed to echo from all around him; yet, as Harry turned to look for the source of the voice, his eyes widened suddenly as he saw a dark-dressed figure walking down the nearest flight of stairs towards the arena, a seemingly-custom-made duel disk on the arm of the figure.

The main blade of the disk seemed to resemble what looked like a sharpened fang while the deck holder and graveyard area of the disk was shaped like the head of some wild black dog, the jaws of the beast holding the deck in place. As soon as he saw the head, however, Harry's blood ran cold as he looked from the custom disk to the figure wearing it, a look of actual shock in his eyes as he saw the familiar features of a being he thought destroyed looking back at him.

"Impossible," whispered Harry, watching as the figure stepped into view, "You…you can't be Black Marauder: I destroyed that deck personally!"

"But even you should know that the things you destroy or are lost to you have a way of coming back, even if not how you might suspect, am I right?" asked the darkly-dressed duellist and, when he stepped into the light, Harry's sense of dread and doubt actually turned into genuine disbelief when he saw the exact same features as his destroyed creation.

The long black robe actually seemed to look more like a sharp-edged duster, but there was no mistaking the Anubis-like mask and the grey eyes that looked out from behind the eye sockets of the creature; he even had an air of power that seemed to fill each and every word he spoke as he stopped in front of Harry.

"How?" asked Harry, earning an amused chuckle from Black Marauder as he shrugged.

"Once one card is created, the spirit spreads across the world, as I will now prove," explained the beast-like spellcaster, his voice making Harry think of the darkest regions of places best left unexplored as he told Harry, "I promised you answers, Harry, and I will give them to you, but _only_ if you defeat me in a duel."

"And what if I lose?" asked Harry, already moving into place as, to the surprise of Black Marauder, Harry summoned the Supreme King's personal Duel Disk, the five blades already spinning around to form the main body of the disk as he prepared for the battle.

"If you lose," answered Black Marauder, his voice edged by actual humour as he told Harry, "You will become my slave… _forever!_ "

Harry's eyes narrowed: there was something wrong with this picture, but, even so, for the answers that had been promised to him, he supposed that he was willing to risk his freedom to get them.

' _Ahem,_ ' Haou piped up as both duellists activated their disks, ' _Didn't you just have a go at Jaden for reckless duelling, Harry?_ '

' _I know…but what choice do I have?_ ' asked Harry, his energy actually radiating across the field in the form of black tendrils that seemed to make the Marauder monster shiver with discomfort. ' _He has answers and I have questions: besides, this way, I get to see what it is that bugs me about this._ '

Haou just hummed while Harry declared, "You've got a deal, Marauder: let the games begin!"

"More like let the _hunt_ begin!" exclaimed Black Marauder, activating his own disk as both duellists faced each other down;

"DUEL!"

 **Harry: 4000/Black Marauder: 4000**

"I think I'll take the first move," announced Black Marauder, drawing his first card while Harry nodded in agreement; after a moment of eyeing his hand, the dog-headed duellist then explained, "And to start, I'll place a card face-down and summon out Marauding Captain (1200/400) in attack mode and next, thanks to his special ability, I can summon another Level 4 or below Warrior Type Monster from my hand, so say hello to my Marauding Archer (1800/500) in attack mode!"

' _This is the same move that the dark taint used against your Father!_ ' gasped Haou, earning a subtle nod of agreement from Harry as he watched the two creatures rise onto the field, both of them taking their place before their master.

"And next," continued Black Marauder, "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn: let's see what you can do now, Harry?"

"Very well, I'll show you," argued Harry, drawing his own card before, examining the first options of his new deck, he cleared his throat as he explained, "And for my move, I place a card of my own face-down and summon out my Twilight Warrior (1500/1450) to the field in attack mode!"

At Harry's command, a whole new monster rose onto the field: it was dressed in blue armour and wielding a dual-bladed longsword in its hands; its face was hidden by a visor and its body was covered with armour that seemed to spike at the elbows, knees and behind its head.

 **(Twilight Warrior: ATK 1500 DEF 1450/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, select and activate one Equip Spell Card from your deck. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the controller of this card can remove this card from play during their Standby Phase to Special Summon** _ **Twilight Ranger Lupus**_ **from their deck.)**

"And now," continued Harry, his eyes fixed on the field as he explained, "My Warrior's special ability activates: when he's summoned, I can select one Equip Spell Card from my deck and activate it immediately, so I think I'll select the Equip Spell known as Witch Hunter's Blade!"

 **(Witch Hunter's Blade: SPELL/EQUIP: Increase the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by 800; when the monster equipped with this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead and reduce any Battle Damage to zero.)**

A spell card showing what looked like a scimitar that was shaped like the crescent moon rose onto the field, the same lunar-like scimitar now appearing in the hand of Twilight Warrior, surrounding him in a mercurial-silver halo of energy.

"Thanks to his new weapon," explained Harry, smirking as he told Black Marauder, "My Twilight Warrior gains 800 attack points, which puts him at a level that's more than enough for both your boys!"

 **Twilight Warrior:** _ **2300/**_ **1450**

"And now I'll prove it," added Harry, giving a powerful gesture as he commanded, "Twilight Warrior, attack Marauding Captain with Witch Hunter's Sabre Slash!"

Charging forwards, the sword that was held by Twilight Warrior began to glow with a divine-like silvery glow that seemed to burn like the fires of hell; then, as he slashed his blade downwards, Twilight Warrior's power seemed to completely obliterate the Captain from existence, dealing damage to Black Marauder at the same time.

 **Harry: 4000/Black Marauder: 4000**

'What?' wondered Harry, his eyes narrowed as he saw the still-level readings of their life points. 'What did he do? Unless…'

"Not…urgh…not bad, Harry," groaned Black Marauder, unaware of the suspicious look that filled Harry's eyes as he noticed that something was really off with what had happened, "But you see, you're not the only one with a little power on his side as I activate the trap card known as Marauding Chaos!"

Harry's eyes widened with shock as he saw a trap card that showed a large spectral dog seemingly charging right at the opponent rise onto the field while, at the same time, Black Marauder's whole field seemed to become swathed in darkness that actually seemed to grow stronger around the feet of Marauding Archer.

"Thanks to this trap," explained Black Marauder, his eyes fixed on Harry as he told the young duellist, "My field is now immune to all Battle Damage between monsters: but you did your best, I'm sure."

 **(Marauding Chaos: TRAP/PERMANENT: As long as this card is activated, reduce any Battle Damage taken by the controller of this card to zero – Direct Damage or Effect Damage is still taken.)**

"Not bad," remarked Harry, looking to his Warrior as he explained, "I guess I underestimated my own former deck, but this duel's not over yet: for now, the only thing that's ending is my turn. Make your move, Marauder."

"Very well," agreed Black Marauder, drawing his next card before eyeing his hand as he announced, "And for my next move, I think I'll bring another old friend of yours to the party, Harry: my faithful furry friend, Marauding Beast (1500/1500) in attack mode and next, I activate another card, one that's probably _not_ so familiar to you: I activate the spell card Marauder's Map!"

Harry's eyes actually widened with a mix of amusement and disbelief: Black Marauder was playing the game with the deck just as Harry had often designed the strategies surrounding certain cards in that deck back when he'd first created it.

Even without the power of the dark taint corrupting him into making the moves – or, as it had been back there, Haou trying to hold onto the memories of Harry's other life for him – Harry had actually enjoyed coming up with those moves and now, here in the arena, he was experiencing them himself.

A spell card that showed a folded treasure map that held an image of a stag, a wolf, a dog and a rat on the cover rose onto the field; at the same time, a vortex of energy appeared on the field that seemed to actually make Harry feel more amused than ever.

As though he sensed the amusement of the young man, Black Marauder actually chuckled as he explained, "Thanks to this rather special card, I can solemnly swear that I am up to no good as you will soon see: because now, I can select one monster with Marauder or Marauding in its name from my deck and summon it to the field and, guess what?"

 **(Marauder's Map: SPELL/NORMAL: Select one card in your deck with** _ **Marauder**_ **or** _ **Marauding**_ **in its name and Special Summon it to your side of the field. The selected monster cannot attack on the turn that it is summoned.)**

"Let me guess, you're summoning yourself?" asked Harry, though he was smiling through the curiosity as he saw Black Marauder's dog-like mask nod in agreement before, from out of the vortex, the same monster appeared on the field, his own grey eyes filled with power as he rose up next to his faithful hound.

"Indeed I am," replied Black Marauder, unaware of the suspicion returning to Harry's eyes as he explained, "And now that Black Marauder (1500/1500) is on the field, my Marauding Beast gains some attack points as does Black Marauder…I mean, as do I! 700 points to be exact!"

 **Marauding Beast and Black Marauder:** _ **2200/**_ **1500**

"And, speaking of power boosts," continued Black Marauder, indicating Marauding Archer as he explained, "Now that he's about to attack, my little archer here gains 1000 of them thanks to me calling him out through Marauding Captain's effect: so go, Marauding Archer, attack with Shadow Volley!"

Loading his arrows into the bow, Marauding Archer seemed to fire off seven of them in rapid succession, each of the arrows turning into shots of dark energy that launched itself at Twilight Warrior.

 **Marauding Archer:** _ **2800/**_ **500**

However, to Black Marauder's surprise, the arrows actually seemed to bounce off of the blade in Warrior's hand until the last arrow struck and, when it did so, it shattered the blade, but _not_ the monster.

"Gotcha!" announced Harry, smiling proudly as he explained, "When a monster equipped with my Witch Hunter's Blade would be destroyed in battle, it's the blade that gets destroyed, not its bearer. Furthermore, I take no battle damage either: sorry Marauder, this isn't your time yet."

"Erm Harry," asked Black Marauder, indicating the drooling black hound in front of him as he asked, "Did you forget someone? Marauding Beast, finish what Archer started and attack: Dark Fang Strike!"

Marauding Beast's attack lunged right at Twilight Warrior, penetrating his armour and sending him to the graveyard; when Harry felt the damage, he was also surprised to feel a sharp stinging sensation pass through him as his life points took a hit.

 **Harry: 3300/Black Marauder: 4000**

"I…I guess I goofed, huh?" asked Harry, actually sniggering as he explained, "Ah well, this is my first real battle with this deck, so there's still time to work out the holes."

"Maybe so," agreed Black Marauder, his voice sounding just as amused as Harry felt as he explained, "Because thanks to my Map revealing Black Marauder's location in my deck, he can't attack this turn, so all I'll do is place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move," replied Harry, drawing his next card before he explained, "And first, I think I'll activate my Warrior's second ability: you see, Marauder, when he's destroyed in battle, I can remove him from my graveyard to summon out someone with a little more bite: rise up, Twilight Ranger Lupus (2250/1750) in attack mode!"

Black Marauder's grey eyes actually seemed to widen with surprise as a new monster rose onto the field: this monster was dressed in black and midnight blue battle robes with a pair of dual swords in his hands, his face covered by a helmet shaped like a wolf's head; behind him, a silver cape billowed in the wind, the kanji for 'Moon' clear on the cape.

"And now," continued Harry, indicating his new guy as he explained, "My Lupus shows you why he's the watcher of the Twilight Hour: you see, Marauder, when I summon him out, I get to search through my deck for a monster with either of the words Dawn or Dusk in its name and summon it out. Fortunately for you, they can't attack, but that doesn't really matter!"

 **(Twilight Ranger Lupus: ATK 2250 DEF 1750/6Star/DARK/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned as a result of a Twilight Monster's effect, the controller of this card can search their deck and summon one monster with** _ **Dawn**_ **or** _ **Dusk**_ **in its name from their deck. The summoned monster cannot attack on the turn it is summoned.)**

As Black Marauder watched, he saw the wolf's head that made up the Ranger's helmet actually shift and howl with an ethereally-haunting tune to its cry while Harry then explained, "Because the monster that I choose is one that will bring you the full fury of the day and night: thanks to Ranger's effect, I summon out my Dusk Sorcerer (2300/1300) and, if you think two's bad enough, then try three!"

 **(Dusk Sorcerer: ATK 2300 DEF 1300/7Star/DARK/SPELLCASTER: When this card is summoned – including Special Summon – the controller of this card can Special Summon one monster with** _ **Dark, Night**_ **or** _ **Twilight**_ **in its name from their hand.)**

As the howl from Twilight Ranger Lupus died down, a spellcaster monster in gold and crimson coloured robes rose onto the field; his hands holding twin staffs viewing the sun and a solar eclipse on their heads. His face was covered by a helm similar to the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, except this cowl was also showing the kanji for 'Sun' and it seemed to glow with the power of the magician.

"Three?" asked Marauder, before his eyes widened as he asked, "Hold on, are you saying that your Sorcerer has a summoning effect too?"

"Yup," answered Harry, holding up the five cards in his hand as he explained, "Dusk Sorcerer might not be able to attack, but this new monster can and, thanks to Sorcerer's mystical powers, I can summon him directly from my hand. So say hello to an old highlight made new: come forth, the mighty Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode!"

Once again, Black Marauder's eyes widened beneath his dog-like mask as, from within a glare that was like a powerful beam of evening sunlight, the legendary spellcaster monster appeared, but when he did, he was different.

Rather than the purple robes that made up the legendary monster that belonged to the King of Games, this Dark Magician was dressed in black robes with gold highlights and, beneath the hood, a dark-haired figure glared at Black Marauder with a pair of bright emerald-green eyes.

"Ha!" laughed Black Marauder, earning a frown from Harry as he explained, "He looks just like you, Harry: a special make or something?"

"Very special; him and his whole deck of heroic monsters was a gift from a family friend," explained Harry, actually smiling as he remembered how much he had laughed when he'd seen Dark Magician's altered appearance in the deck that had been made just for him. "But his power is just as legendary as the man himself, Black Marauder, as I'll now show you: Dark Magician, attack Marauding Beast with Dark Magic Attack!"

Lifting his staff into the air, the Dark Magician released an actual flash of bright-green magical energy that seemed to force a cry of alarm to leave Black Marauder's lips as the hound was destroyed; at the same time, the monster that was Black Marauder lost his attack point bonus while Harry went on, "And now, Ranger Lupus attack with Twin Moon Strike!"

The two dual swords began to spin in deadly circles before the Wolf Warrior sliced his blades through Marauding Archer, once again leaving Black Marauder's life points untouched while the _real_ Black Marauder remained on the field, standing along against the power of Harry's new deck.

"And since Sorcerer can't attack," continued the Prince of Games, "I think I'll place another card face-down and end my turn, but before you take your move, I just have one question for you."

"What?" asked Black Marauder, drawing his next card as he faced Harry head-on.

"Who are you, really?" asked Harry, earning a frown from the dark-clad duellist as he scoffed.

"I'm Black Marauder…"

"No you're not," argued Harry, indicating the only monster on the duellist's field as he explained, " _He's_ Black Marauder, but you? No; you see, if this was a _real_ Shadow Game, and given where we met, I very much doubt that it is, but if this _were_ a real Shadow Game, you would have actually stepped onto the field yourself rather than summoning him like you did. Then there's what you said about the stakes: I win and you tell me what I want to know, but why would a dark spirit like you want to tell me anything, let alone after a duel?"

Black Marauder actually seemed amused by Harry's argument before he added, "And then there's one other thing: take a look at yourself, Marauder; the you that's on the field, I mean."

Black Marauder did so, but his eyes widened as Harry explained, "The _real_ Black Marauder wears robes, not a long Academy-regulation trenchcoat in deepest black; and his mask isn't a mask, but a real head in the shape of an Anubis-like jackal, which means that if he spoke as a spirit, his lips would move and yours never have done. In fact, your mask is more like something that my friend Mai Wheeler might make for parties rather than the real deal!"

Black Marauder let out a barking laugh as Harry asked, "Enough playing around, tell me: who are you?"

With a sigh of inevitability, almost as though he had actually expected Harry to figure it out, the Marauder lifted his free hand to his mask and, removing it with a gentle flourish, he revealed a head of shaggy black hair, grey baleful eyes and a kind, warm smile that actually seemed to be genuinely impressed as he faced Harry.

"You really are your Mother's son, Harry," explained the man, looking to the boy standing opposite him as he told him, "My name is Sirius Black…"

"The new Obelisk Blue Principal?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Sirius before he asked, "Then why…"

"Because I'm not just your new teacher, pup," answered the man, setting the mask down next to him before he straightened up again, meeting Harry's eyes in the process;

"I'm also your godfather."

 **Chapter 23 and, wow, I bet that even Harry's incredible powers never saw that coming, but then why would the man challenge him?**

 **Plus, what is the truth that Sirius has to reveal and how will Harry take meeting a man that he never really got to know before that dark night?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry has questions and Sirius has answers, but before he gets them, it seems that Sirius is not letting his new student go so easily; plus, the Prince of Games has a little truth of his own as the true power of the Twilight Deck is unleashed;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	24. Black and Blue

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: I had a feeling that people would like that bit;**

 **Notasavior: If you look at the summary on my profile, you'll see it says Non-Hogwarts, so I hope that lays that thought to rest;**

 **Reishin Amara: That's a little unusual cause I did some research and couldn't find a mention of the deck, but I appreciate it anyway;**

" _You really are your Mother's son, Harry," explained the man, looking to the boy standing opposite him as he told him, "My name is Sirius Black…"_

" _The new Obelisk Blue Principal?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Sirius before he asked, "Then why…"_

" _Because I'm not just your new teacher, pup," answered the man, setting the mask down next to him before he straightened up again, meeting Harry's eyes in the process;_

" _I'm also your godfather."_

Chapter 24: Black and Blue

Harry stared in genuine disbelief as he watched Black Marauder…sorry, Sirius Black examine his hand while the boy was given the time to come to terms with what he'd just heard, even though he found it hard to believe.

"I'm sorry," asked the young elite, his eyes filled with more surprise than he'd ever felt as he asked, "Did you say that you're…my godfather?"

"I did and I am," answered Sirius, looking past the two cards in his hand – whilst Harry currently had three – as he explained, "I know that you're confused, kiddo, but I'm not here to intrude on your life. In fact, before I heard your name mentioned to me by Chancellor Sheppard as someone that I should keep an eye on, I didn't even know that you were here at the Academy."

"Then where did you think I was?" asked Harry, his eyes still filled with doubts as he asked, "And while we're on the subject, where exactly have you been all these years? I mean, I don't know if you know this or not, Mr Black, but I already have a godfather: you might have heard of him since he built and founded this very Academy."

"Seto Kaiba?" asked Sirius; when Harry nodded in response, he let out an impressed whistle as he added, "Wow, I knew you were having a good life, Harry, but I never suspected that it was _that_ good."

"What do you mean?"

Heaving a sigh, Sirius lowered his hand and, staring past the pretty strong defence that Harry had on his side of the field – Dark Magician, Dusk Sorcerer, Twilight Ranger Lupus and his two face-down cards – Sirius then explained his point.

"There are things about the night that your Mum and Dad died that people have probably not told you; either because they can't bear the thought of your reaction or because they don't know it themselves, but you see, Harry, your parents trusted me to keep them safe and, because of a wrongful theory on the part of someone that I hope I never see again, I was unable to live up to that responsibility."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry curiously, though he couldn't resist repeating the question from before Sirius' explanation.

Giving his opponent a smile that assured him of his truth, Sirius answered, "Harry, I've spent the past twelve years away from you and your life because I believed that you were safe. I came here to teach the art of duelling, which your Dad actually got me interested in because of your Uncle."

"You mean my Dad?" asked Harry, earning a curious look from Sirius as he explained, "I've called Uncle Yugi my Dad since I was eight years old; not because I want to disrespect what my real parents sacrificed for me, but because he's the only Father figure I've known except for Seto."

"Wow," laughed Sirius, before he cleared his throat as he explained, "My point is that when I came here, I did it to get away from the people of the magical world because, in their eyes, I was still somewhat responsible for what had happened to Lily and James. In fact, after they died, a mix-up, or so they say, had me spending a year in prison for betraying them to Voldemort, which I want you to know right now, is something that I would _never_ do!"

Harry's eyes widened as Sirius went on, "When you were a baby, I was the first one to hold you and that gave me a feeling of love that I thought I would never be able to feel for a child. That reason as well as the strong brotherhood between us is the reason that James named me your godfather and, when I finally got out of Azkaban, I followed some instructions that James gave me to see where you were. So I followed it to a lawyer named Stoker, but even though he knew that I was your godfather because of James' will, he told me that it was the request of your guardians that no-one knew where you were living."

Harry smiled at that: his Father had once told him about the _incident_ in the lawyer's offices and how his vile Aunt had actually tried to keep him as some sort of servant rather than a human being before Seto had _convinced_ her to tell him the truth. Given that was part of the reaction that he was getting, it was no surprise that Harry's location and details about his family life were kept under lock and key like that.

"So what did you do after that?" asked Harry curiously, actually curious about Sirius' life and what he'd done next.

"Well like I said," answered the new teacher, his eyes filled with genuine care and respect as he explained, "I had a bit of experience in the world of duelling, so rather than return to the world of magic, I spent the next couple of years honing my craft. Then, well, I guess it was when you were eight years old, but six years after my release, I learned of a structured deck that had been created honouring the Marauders and, weird as it sounded, I felt like I needed that deck to remind me of what I'd fought for before I became a prisoner of Azkaban."

Harry actually seemed to understand Sirius' point, but he didn't say anything as he listened to the man explain his point even further.

"So I searched for the cards and competed in duel Tournaments in Europe and Asia under the mantle of Black Marauder because, much like you and a few others I know, Harry, I too have my own duel spirit partner: him."

He indicated the _real_ Black Marauder as he went on, "In time, people actually began to refer to me by another moniker: the Black King!"

Harry's eyes widened with disbelief at that piece of information: one year before he'd started at the Academy, he'd heard about an American Phenom that was undefeated in a nationwide Duel Tournament that went 21 straight victories using the power of a deck that many said was unbeatable…or at least it was until some nobody rich boy with a loud-mouthed agent beat him in the final round. (1)

"You're the Black King?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Sirius before the man laughed.

"I kind of prefer the Black Marauder, but yeah," admitted the new professor, his smile actually making Harry feel remarkably good about what he'd heard and what he was hearing as he went on, "Then, after managing to complete the Deck and refine it to the point where I was able to know it inside out, back to front and even blindfolded, I began searching for an actual duelling career and that was how I got the call from Mr Kaiba asking me to teach here at Duel Academy."

"And you accepted?" asked Harry, earning an amused scoff from Sirius.

"When the richest man in the world offers you a well-paying, all-inclusive place at the most-prestigious duelling academy in the entire world, you don't exactly say no!" Exclaimed Sirius, earning a laugh of agreement from Harry as he told him, "But I mean it, Harry; on your Dad's…on _James'_ grave, I swear that I had no idea you were here too. All I knew was that you'd found a real family and that you were as happy as any kid should be. Heck, I didn't even know that it was _you_ that was the infamous duellist known as the Prince of Games."

"Studying not your forte, huh?" asked Harry, earning another laugh from Sirius.

"Something like that," agreed the Obelisk Head, his eyes shining with amusement as he told Harry, "Much like your friend Jaden, I prefer to do all my thinking with my cards on the field…and, speaking of, I think that break-time's over, Harry: time to get back to our little battle…"

As he started to get back to action, Harry then noticed that Sirius replaced the mask over his face as he explained in a distorted voice, "And I do believe that it's my move!"

 **Harry: 3300/Sirius: 4000**

"And you still keep the mask on?" asked Harry, earning another laugh from Sirius.

"Rule one of duelling, Harry; never drop character even when all hope seems lost," explained the Black Marauder, his eyes fixed on Harry as he explained, "Now, as this is my move, I'll switch Black Marauder to defence mode and next, I'll place a card face-down and activate the spell card known as Card of Sanctity, which lets us both draw until we have six cards in our hands."

As the trademark coins fell from the sky, both duellists drew from their decks; as they did so, a smile touched Sirius' lips as he held up one card, "And would you look at this? I just drew the Silent Marauder (200/1000) and when he's drawn by the effect of a card, I can summon him onto the field, so come on out, my little friend!"

 **(Silent Marauder: ATK: 200/DEF: 1000/2Star/DARK/WARRIOR: When this card is drawn by a card effect, Special Summon it to your side of the field. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the controller of this card draws 1 card during the End Phase.)**

As Sirius gave a smile of appreciation, Harry was actually surprised at the skill of the man; even so, he watched as a small, child-like monster appeared on the field, his whole body swathed in flowing black robes that obscured everything save two blue eyes that looked out from beneath the hood of the robes.

"And next," continued Sirius, indicating Harry's field as he explained, "I think that it's time to even the numbers a little, so I now summon out my Marauding Angel (1900/1100) in attack mode!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as another new monster joined the field: this one looked a little like the monster Sky Scout, except this one was a female monster with dark-red hair and blue highlights covering her face and body in armour.

 **(Marauding Angel: ATK 1900/DEF: 1100/LIGHT/SPELLCASTER: When this card attacks or is selected as a Battle Target by an opponent's monster, increase its ATK by 500.)**

"Actually, do you know what?" asked Sirius amusingly, "I've changed my mind: I'm not evening the playing field; I'm taking the advantage as my Marauding Angel now attacks Twilight Ranger Lupus!"

"Excuse me?" asked Harry, watching as the angel's white wings seemed to glow like starlight while Harry asked, "How? My Lupus has more attack points than she does."

"I thought you knew this deck, Harry?" asked Sirius, before Harry's eyes widened as he saw the angel's attack increase.

 **Marauding Angel:** _ **2400**_ **/1100**

"Her special ability," Sirius explained, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry as he told him, "When she attacks an opposing monster, she gains five hundred attack points and that gives her more than enough power to take out Lupus: show him, Angel, attack with White Wing Whirlwind!"

Flapping her wings with a powerful burst of energy, Marauding Angel seemed to summon a swirling vortex of white-feathered energy that flew towards Harry's side of the field.

However, Harry just smiled as he explained, "Sirius, it looks like you're the one that's forgetting things, because otherwise, you'd remember my two face-down cards: well here's one of them. The Trap Card Final Light of Day!"

Now it was Sirius' turn to show a wide-eyed look as one of Harry's face-down cards was activated: it showed an ocean view at the last moments of sunset, the same shimmering, haunting effect now spreading across the field as Harry explained, "With this card, if a Dark-Attribute Monster is targeted, such as Lupus, then not only is the attack negated, but half the attacking monster's attack power gets taken from my opponent's life points."

 **(Final Light of Day: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when a DARK-Attribute Monster is selected as an attack target; negate the attack and, during the end of the Battle Phase, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half the attacking monster's ATK points.)**

"Wow, that _is_ an impressive Trap," agreed Sirius, before he cried out as a fearsome blast of dark energy cut through his life points while the field remained Even-Stevens in the monster count for both sides.

 **Harry: 3300/Sirius: 2800**

"Well since I can't attack anyone else, the only thing that I can do is end my turn," added Sirius, heaving a deep sigh as he explained, "Nice touch with the cards there, Harry: in all the excitement of seeing you again, I guess I forgot that you earned your title for a reason."

As Harry drew his own next card, a smile touched his face before he explained, "Sirius, I get that you're someone from my past, but like I said, I already have a godfather and you…well, no offence, but the only way I know you is through your mantle and now you're my teacher. If you were expecting me to be like my real Dad, then I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. However…"

"Harry," Sirius cut in, holding up a free hand as he explained, "I didn't come here to interfere in your life: I can see you're a great duellist and an even better friend to those whom stand with you. I also know that you're happy because you look a heck of a lot healthier and better-off than I could have dreamed."

Harry blushed, but Sirius wasn't done, "I respect the choice you have to call Seto your godfather, especially since the only way I knew you were here was because Sheppard told me of your status as co-owner of this place, so like I said, I won't interfere. If you just want us to be student and teacher, then that's fine, but, for what it's worth, I'd never ask you to be anything you didn't choose to be, so, if you can stretch it, I'd certainly like to be your friend and get to know my pup for the boy that he really is, what do you say?"

"Time will tell," replied Harry, earning a laugh from Sirius before he explained, "And, speaking of time, it's _time_ for my move and first, I think I'll have my Dark Magician show off his power once again: Dark Magician, attack Marauding Angel with Dark Magic Attack!"

Once again, the green flash left Dark Magician's staff, but when it incinerated Marauding Angel, Harry smirked as he went on, "It might not affect your life points, but like you said, Sirius, I know that deck, which means that I know that when Angel is attacked, her attack point bonus gets given to her, so it was her 2400 taking on the Dark Magician's 2500 points."

"Top marks there," laughed Sirius, before he indicated the face-down card that he'd set at the start of the last round as he added, "But if you really know this deck, then you'd know that I have this waiting: Betrayal of the Marauders!"

'I was wondering when that card would show up,' thought Harry, watching as the familiar trap – since he'd used it in his duel with Chazz – rose onto the field, a new vortex now appearing alongside Silent Marauder and Black Marauder as Harry asked, "So you remove Marauding Angel from play to summon out whom? Prince? Commander? Maiden?"

Sirius let out a barking laugh as he asked, "Wow, you really _do_ know the deck, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Harry, indicating Sirius' field as he explained, "I created the Marauder Deck back when Seto had his Card Creator Competition, but the deck that I had…well, let's just say that it hit a snag, so who is it, Sirius?"

"The lesser," announced Sirius, earning a smile from Harry as he heard the man exclaim, "From the darkest regions of the Marauder's Den, I summon Marauding Prince (2500/2100) to the field in attack mode: let's see Dark Magician blast _him!_ "

"Did you notice that he actually looks like me?" asked Harry with a note of amusement.

"Why do you think that he's one of my favourite foursome?" asked Sirius in retort, holding up four fingers before he explained, "I know you don't remember me, but you see, Black Marauder reminded me of me, especially with Beastie next to him. Marauding Maiden resembles your Mum, Lily while Marauding Commander is a double of James and, finally, the most-powerful member of the gang, the Marauding Prince is you, kiddo."

Harry smiled softly before Sirius then added, "I get the references, really, but I also get why you had the three brought together like you did. Anyway, why don't you carry on with your move, Harry?"

"If that's what you want," answered Harry, holding up two more cards in his hand as he explained, "I place two cards face down and activate the spell card known as First Light of Day!"

"First the last light and now the first light?" asked Sirius, watching as another spell card appeared on the field; it showed a sunrise that looked like something out of the Lion King with the sun's rays bathing the savannah in its glow. "What does this one do?"

"You'll see," replied Harry, heaving a sigh as he explained, "Because now I end my turn: it's your move, Sirius."

Sirius drew his card, but as soon as he did, his eyes widened when he saw three shafts of light strike at him; while he cried out in shock, Sirius' eyes then widened when he saw that his life points had taken a hit.

 **Harry: 3300/Sirius: 1900**

"Wondering what happened?" asked Harry, earning a smile from Sirius as though he'd figured it out, "That's right: First Light's special ability. During the Standby Phase of each of your turns, you take 300 points of damage for each monster on your side of the field. Three monsters: nine hundred points!"

 **(First Light of Day: SPELL/PERMANENT: During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, inflict 300 points of Direct Damage to your opponent for each monster card on their side of the field. During your Main Phase, you can tribute this card to Normal Summon one Level 7 or higher monster with** _ **Dawn**_ **in its name from your hand.)**

"Not…not bad, kiddo," chuckled Sirius, taking a deep breath as he explained, "You knew that my Chaos card kept you from dealing damage in battle, so you alter your strategy to target me directly: now that's a duellist worthy of…well, of Obelisk, but from what I hear, you're willing to stay a Slifer, am I right?"

"Only until I've accomplished the tasks at hand," answered Harry, his eyes shining with amusement as he asked, "So what's next, Sirius?"

"How about this?" asked Sirius, holding up one card as he explained, "The spell card Dark Moon Rising: with this, I select one card with Marauder or Marauding in its name and then, thanks to its mystical glow, the power of the Dark Moon grants them immunity to monster, spell _and_ trap effects, so I think I'll choose you, Harry…I mean the Marauding Prince!"

Harry's eyes shone with the hint of a challenge as he vaguely remembered the same move being used against his Father when he'd taken on the dark side of the Prince of Games. With that spell activated, Sirius' damage from First Light also went down while Harry's face-downs were pretty much ineffective, but thankfully, there wasn't much choice for Sirius' attacks.

"And now," continued Sirius, giving a commanding gesture as he commanded, "Marauding Prince, attack Dusk Sorcerer with Blade of the King!"

Unsheathing his silver longsword, the Marauding Prince charged directly at Harry's field, his powerful sword easily cutting through Dusk Sorcerer and sending him to the graveyard whilst dealing damage to Harry at the same time.

 **Harry: 3100/Sirius: 1900**

"And the fun doesn't stop there," added Sirius, earning a frown from Harry as he _knew_ what was coming next, "When my Prince destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack or defence, whichever is higher, but the point is that it means 2300 more points of damage to you, Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened with a mix of surprise and amusement as he watched the Prince slash his sword across Harry's body, the blade cutting through even more of the Prince of Games' life points.

 **Harry: 800/Sirius: 1900**

"And, since my other two boys are in defence mode, I'll just end my turn," finished Sirius, watching as Marauding Prince returned to his side of the field, the glow of the dark moon surrounding the hooded monster.

Drawing his next card, Harry coughed once before he explained, "You…you really do deserve the right to lead the Obelisks, Sirius: I haven't had a challenge this good in a while, but even so, this duel is far from over as I activate my First Light's second ability. By sending it to the graveyard, I get to summon one high-levelled monster with the word Dawn in its name from my hand!"

Sirius gasped with awe, before he smiled as he realised that Harry had made a plan all along; whatever the move was, the kid was good with it.

"So I remove First Light from play," Harry went on, watching as the bright light filled the field before he explained, "In order to summon out the mighty Ra-Ziel, the Dawn Dragon (3000/2500) in attack mode!"

Sirius' eyes widened as the light of the dawn revealed a monster that definitely had the power that showed Harry to be a true Prince amongst his people: at first glance, the monster seemed to resemble the Blue Eyes White Dragon, save for the fact that the dragon was a deep shade of dawn-red in colour.

His head was also more-pointed and sharp-looking than the Blue Eyes while his wings spread outwards so that, at full wingspan, they seemed to resemble the rising sun.

Around the dragon's neck, there was a gold-coloured pendant with a blood-red sunstone held in the centre.

 **(Ra-Ziel, the Dawn Dragon: ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/8Star/LIGHT/DRAGON: When this card is summoned, including Special Summon, select one DARK Attribute Monster in your graveyard and Special Summon it back to the field in defence mode. When this card attacks, destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's field.)**

"And now that my mighty Ra-Ziel is on the field, it's time to bring you into the light, so to speak," explained Harry, watching as the beast let out a loud roar that seemed to echo through the very halls of the Academy as he went on, "Because when Ra-Ziel is summoned to the field, I get one monster back from my graveyard that's of the dark attribute, such as Dusk Sorcerer in defence mode!"

Sirius' expression remained filled with amusement while Harry then added, "And, in case you've forgotten, Sirius, let me remind you that when my Sorcerer rises again, I get another monster on the field with Dark, Night or Twilight in its name, so I think I'll choose my Twilight Archer (1400/1200) in attack mode!"

 **(Twilight Archer: ATK 1400/DEF: 1200/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: Descended from the Great Spirit Orion, this archer is said to be the greatest of his craft.)**

As Sirius watched, a monster that seemed to resemble the Amazon Archer rose onto the field, although this warrior was dressed in a black hunter's cloak with the moon and stars dotting its design; as for his bow, it seemed to be forged from polished moonlight with a double-crescent acting as the crosshair of the bow.

"There's something else that you should know, Sirius," added Harry, his eyes shining as he explained, "When Ra-Ziel attacks, he destroys _all_ spell and trap cards on the field, which means that this duel, Professor Black, is _over!_ Ra-Ziel, attack Marauding Prince with Sunburst Storm!"

The sunstone around the neck of the mighty dragon started to pulse like a beating heart before the great beast opened his jaws and fired off several bursts of solar energy, each of which cut through Sirius' highest-attacking monster as well as the cards that were defending Sirius.

 **Harry: 800/Sirius: 1400**

As Marauding Prince was vanquished _before_ the Dark Moon card was destroyed, Sirius still managed a smile as he asked, "Perhaps you forgot, Harry: when a monster equipped with Dark Moon Rising is destroyed in battle, I can take one monster with Marauder or Marauding in its name and add it straight from my deck to my hand."

"That may be," agreed Harry, indicating his own field as he asked, "But perhaps _you_ forgot, Sirius: I still have three monsters to play: Dark Magician, take out Black Marauder's Black Marauder with Dark Magic Attack and Lupus, strike down Silent Marauder with Twin Moon Strike!"

Sirius felt a little relieved that both his monsters were in defence mode as both the legendary mage and the new warrior cut down the last real defence of his field, leaving his side of the field completely empty.

"And did you forget our new boy?" asked Harry, earning a smile from Sirius as he told him, "Well here's a closer look: Twilight Archer, attack Sirius directly with Orion's Arrow!"

As the new monster loaded a solid-silver arrow into the bow, Sirius gave a laugh of his own as he told Harry, "Nice work, kiddo: it'll certainly be a pleasure to teach you more than you really need to know since you seem to have duelling down to an art."

"Coming from my new teacher, I consider that a compliment," agreed Harry, watching as the arrow was unleashed from the bow, shooting straight across the field as Harry added, "But teacher or not, Sirius, this is Game Over!"

"Then I look forwards to the next one," agreed Sirius, closing his eyes in defeat as the attack hit him, piercing the last of his life points while the Black Marauder fell to the floor, sniggering as he added, "Your Dad would be very proud of you, you know that?"

"I do," replied Harry, deactivating his duel disk before he asked, "So what is it that you had to tell me anyway, Sirius?"

Lifting his head, Sirius gave a soft laugh as he told Harry, "Absolutely nothing, kiddo, except this…"

Lifting himself from the floor, Sirius walked across the arena and, stopping before his new student, he extended his hand as he added, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter: I look forwards to seeing how you fare in lessons."

Harry shook hands with his new mentor before, to Sirius' surprise, Harry actually embraced the man warmly before Sirius heard him tell the older man, "It's nice to see you again, Uncle Padfoot."

Sirius' eyes widened with surprise, "You _do_ remember!"

"I never forgot," explained Harry, stepping back and wiping his eyes as he told him, "I just chose to give myself wholeheartedly to the world of duelling rather than return to the world of magic, which reminds me: when I took damage before, how did you do the sting that I felt?"

"I used _my_ magic," answered Sirius, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry as he explained, "I know I'm your duelling mentor, Harry, but if you let me, I can teach you how to wield your magic too and, trust me, if things are as hectic around here as I've heard them to be, you'll need every resource at your disposal."

Harry actually chuckled before he remarked, "You have no idea how right you are, Sirius…"

 **Chapter 24 and, wow, Sirius is offering to teach Harry about the magical world, but what will he teach him now that he sees Harry's life is exactly how he wants it to be?**

 **Also, with certain dangers looming, what sort of help will our favourite ex-con provide for the Slifer Squad as they prepare to face the next big adventure?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry and Jaden are given a challenge in light of the approaching School Duel while our heroes also find themselves on the receiving end of a battle-born love triangle: the prize? Alexis!**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Marauder Deck**_

 **So, I hope you liked the ending to the duel – of course Harry was going to win, but it was close, right? – and I hope you enjoyed the appearances of old and new Marauding monsters and cards; I decided to use this as the real interaction between Harry and Sirius because it shows the 'Black Marauder' that Harry's not the boy he thought he was and it also shows Harry that he has friends in unexpected places;**

 **Sirius is sticking around a lot in the chapters to come and, before anyone asks,** **remember what I said: Harry is** _ **not**_ **going to Hogwarts, so don't expect that either;**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **Also, this is a rather funny homage to a certain sports star that went 21-0 in victories before some low-ranked rook beat him and his loud-mouthed agent never let us hear the end of it;**

 **Don't know who it is?** **The Undertaker!**

 **I don't know why I did this, but it was funny, so I did it;**


	25. Name of the Game

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

" _Studying not your forte, huh?" asked Harry, earning another laugh from Sirius._

" _Something like that," agreed the Obelisk Head, his eyes shining with amusement as he told Harry, "Much like your friend Jaden, I prefer to do all my thinking with my cards on the field…and, speaking of, I think that break-time's over, Harry: time to get back to our little battle…"_

 _Harry actually chuckled before he remarked, "You have no idea how right you are, Sirius…"_

Chapter 25: The Name of the Game

For the next few weeks, life at Duel Academy returned to whatever passed for normal in the legendary institution;

Other than meeting and getting to know their new teacher, nothing really extreme happened to the students for a good while. In the lessons with Professor Black, whom many others also recognised by his duelling _nom de guerre_ of Black King/Black Marauder, the students learned about the art of duelling through theoretical and practical situations, each of which either gained them marks or advice from their professor.

By the time that January began to come to an end, it was pretty official within Duel Academy: Sirius was a _million-times-better_ than Crowler could have ever hoped to be.

As for the Slifer Squadron of heroes, they faced several unusual, but almost-humorous adventures, most of which seemed to focus on Jaden himself: at one point, a so-called transfer student came to the school with a prodigy-level of intelligence. However, during the second day of said transfer, Jaden and Harry discovered that this new student was a young girl that seemed to have a fixation on Zane.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

In a duel that was _meant_ to keep the secret between them, Jaden and Harry found themselves laughing at the idea of their duel spirits fearing for their 'manly' reputations, including one point where Jaden's Elemental Hero Spark _man_ mentioned another named Spark _woman._

'I wonder if she's a real monster spirit,' Harry thought, though he kept the thought to himself as he watched Jaden deal the final blow.

If not, then it meant that the Prince of Games had a new project idea in mind…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

In the middle of another week in mid-January, Duel Academy's 'elites' fell under attack by someone calling themselves the Duel Giant; once again, Jaden and his friends investigated and, this time, it was Harry that managed to get the guilty party out of the way.

He didn't do it by using his influence, though that _was_ how he wound up meeting the so-called 'giant' in the first place; instead, Harry chose another path and another opportunity…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

With the final strike dished out, Jaden and Harry stepped across the grassy field where Brier and Beauregard were on their knees, both of them defeated by the power of the Rank Number Two – although it _had_ been Brier playing 'through' Beauregard since he had a case of stage fright that was made worse by Obelisks.

"I guess this means we're going to be expelled," muttered Brier, earning a sad smile from Harry as he then saw the larger boy, Beauregard, shield his shorter associate.

"Just let them suspend _me,_ " insisted the titan-like man, his eyes on Harry and Jaden as he explained, "I promised I'd look out for Brier and he did the same of me; besides, _I'm_ the giant one, right?"

"Wrong," argued Harry, picking up the cards that had fallen from Beauregard's hand as he told them, "You're both giants in my eyes."

"Harry…" whispered Jaden, watching as Harry handed the cards back to Brier, who looked up at the Prince of Games with awe and shock as well as a sense of respect that was almost inspiring.

"What happens in the arena isn't your fault, Brier," explained Harry, helping the two boys to their feet as he told them, "If anything, it's because of the Obelisks that target you that you lose confidence, but if you learn to trust in yourself, your cards and your _real_ friends, you can become a mental and emotionally-spiritual giant all by yourself. You don't need to hide behind so many large Obelisk cloaks and you _definitely_ don't need to risk the ante rule's punishments to do that."

"But…what are you going to do now?" asked Brier, earning a soft smile from Harry as he shrugged.

"Chancellor Sheppard himself gave me this duty because Duel Academy is under _my_ jurisdiction," explained Harry, looking now to the large silhouette of the Academy before he went on.

"Whatever Jaden and I discovered about the _Duel Giant_ , I give you my word that it will stay between the three of us; as for you two, I want to use those smarts of yours to return the cards you claimed from your victims. As for the bullying, I'll speak to Professor Black myself because something tells me he's not the kind of guy to let bullies get away with upsetting those weaker than they are."

Both Ra Yellow students gave Harry looks of newfound adulation and gratitude before he continued, "As for what you do now, I think that I should introduce Beauregard to a few digitally-gifted friends of mine in Kaibacorp's Games Department: as for you, Brier, anytime you want a rematch or advice on getting over those fears of yours…well, consider my door open: what do you say?"

A new friendship and a greater respect was earned that day…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As February began to pass the students by, another feeling of anticipation gripped the school members with an announcement from Chancellor Sheppard.

As was common knowledge, the annual Derby match between North Academy and Duel Academy was coming up and, on the 16th of February, it was announced that Jaden and Harry would have to _cash in_ their prize from the Tag Match against Yugi and Kaiba and battle one another for the right to be named Duel Academy's champion.

A rematch between the two top freshmen duellists, both of whom were such good friends to begin with: it was an announcement that had many in the school talking, especially since the last bout between Jaden and Harry was _still_ talked about and that one had been an exhibition match.

It was safe to say that the calm was definitely over for Duel Academy;

Now, the games were about to begin… _again!_

 **An interlude chapter 25, but with the date named, what sort of challenge will these two old friends give one another?**

 **Also, what sort of action awaits them in the derby with North Academy?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: It's Valentine's Day and Harry tries to be a good boyfriend to Alexis, but it would seem that there's someone in the Academy that wants the Obelisk Queen for themselves…and worse, they're willing to do anything to get her; uh oh, I think they've made a pretty** _ **big**_ **mistake…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	26. ARC III: Blinded by Love

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Raidentensho: I plan on making the match interesting: that's all I'm saying about that for now;**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: No, you're right, but I don't plan on dragging it out too long: this** _ **is**_ **the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness we're talking about, remember? Cross him at your own risk;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Then get ready to ride out the hurricane;**

 **ALSO: A big thanks to everyone for reviewing and sticking with the story thus far; it's a big help to know that so many are enjoying the adventure and actually reviewing it too;**

 **To that end, I'd like to say again about my recommended reads: if you haven't read them yet, then please go and do so: trust me, I know the writers of said stories would appreciate a review or two on their work too;**

 _As was common knowledge, the annual Derby match between North Academy and Duel Academy was coming up and, on the 16_ _th_ _of February, it was announced that Jaden and Harry would have to cash in their prize from the Tag Match against Yugi and Kaiba and battle one another for the right to be named Duel Academy's champion._

 _A rematch between the two top freshmen duellists, both of whom were such good friends to begin with: it was safe to say that the calm was definitely over for Duel Academy;_

Chapter 26: Blinded by Love

Love was in the air at Duel Academy;

Valentine's Day, a day where secret admirers ran rampant, each of them sending cards and parcels to that special someone, was actually turned into a class-free day for the students as well as a chance for some fun, relaxation and the possibility of futures being set in stone.

However, each of the students shared a moment of amusement when they learned that Professor Black had tried to 'secretly' declare that he loved Miss Fontaine, only for her to give him a swift kick where it hurt and a red mark on his cheek.

In the Slifer Dorm, Jaden, Harry and Syrus were talking about the one thing that was on all their minds: the upcoming Hero vs. Hero bout between Harry and Jaden.

Although that wasn't _all_ that was on Harry Potter's mind…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"So, in two days' time, we take on one another for the right to represent the school; you nervous, Harry?"

"Not completely," confessed Harry, adjusting the collar of his specially-cleaned and ironed shirt for what seemed like the tenth time that morning, much to the amusement of his two dormmates as he added, "That doesn't make me feel as nervous or worried as this does, I can tell you that."

"What are you stressed for?" asked Syrus, looking to the white rose as well as the 'secretly' delivered envelope that had been on the bedside cabinet that morning, its intentions clear as it wasn't signed _your secret admirer;_ instead, it had held an invitation to a private little picnic between the two that _everyone_ in Duel Academy knew to be official.

The future Royal Family of the Academy that were Harry Potter and Alexis Rhodes.

"Lex won't mind whatever you look like," Syrus went on, earning a smile of mutual thanks and appreciation from Harry as he told him, "She just wants to finally have a day and a moment between the two of you without classes or some dangerous mission or stakes getting involved. You don't need to impress her any more than usual, Harry; she's already become your girl, right?"

"Syrus is right," agreed Jaden, though he felt a little amused that this date between the proverbial _golden couple_ of the island was more nerve-wracking for Harry than their upcoming bout and the possibility of facing North Academy. "At least you won't have to worry about people like Chazz trying to spoil your fun."

"I wonder whatever happened to the Prince of Fools," drawled Harry curiously, running his fingers through his dark hair as he explained, "He seemed to just disappear after Alexis and I worked together to beat him."

"I heard a rumour that said that he'd dropped out of Duel Academy," replied Syrus, earning a soft laugh from Harry as he added, "So I doubt that we'll be seeing him again anytime soon."

"Nice one, Sy; jinx it why don't you?" asked Harry, though it was in a friendly way as he took another deep breath and, staring into the mirror that hung on the dormitory wall, the Prince of Games then drew in his 'added' powers, returning his golden-coloured eyes to their once-proud emerald green, much to the amusement of both Syrus and Jaden.

"You look just like the old you," remarked Jaden.

"That's the plan," agreed Harry, pulling his PDA from his pocket and, checking the time, he took a deep breath before he added, "Well, I guess I'd better go and meet her; see you guys later and Jaden?"

"Yeah pal?" asked Jaden.

"See _you_ on the battlefield," laughed Harry, giving his guardian friend a wink of mutual challenge and respect before he left, leaving both Slifers amused and a little curious as to why Harry had made such a parting remark.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

The meeting spot that Alexis' invitation had said that she had chosen was both special and a little funny…at least that's what Harry had to say;

It was the same calming place where Harry and Alexis had previously duelled Chazz, but this time, their privacy and security were assured given that the rest of the Academy had their hands full with enjoying their day off and waiting on the anticipation and excitement for the upcoming battle between the members of the appropriately-named Team Supreme.

Sitting beneath the same large tree, Harry was a little surprised to find that Alexis wasn't waiting for him as her letter had stated; he wasn't _that_ early to the meeting and, after everything that it sounded like she was putting into this, Harry didn't want to believe that Alexis would just miss out.

At least not without a good reason.

' _Jaden and Syrus are right,_ ' chuckled Haou, earning a roll of the eyes from Harry as he realised that he should have remembered his inner spirit would also be with him. ' _You_ are _nervous: why else would you be so concerned about her timekeeping?_ '

"Could you _not_ come out right now, Haou?" asked Harry, closing his eyes for a moment while he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I was hoping to give Alexis the _real_ me, which is why I let my eyes become green again for the first time in months. So would you mind going into your soul room or whatever until…well, at least until tonight?"

' _If that is what you wish, young one,_ ' replied Haou, but as he spoke, Harry also felt an air of power envelop him that seemed to mix both his and the King's spirits together in a way that was stronger than friendship. ' _I will not come out in any way, shape or form until you awaken tomorrow; you have my word. Just be yourself, though._ _And remember, even the heart cannot be pushed to do something it does not wish to do._ '

"Thanks," laughed Harry, his smile showing both contentment and relief as he mentally heard something that sounded just like a door closing in his mind; left alone with his thoughts, Harry opened his eyes and, checking the time once more, he noticed that Alexis was now ten minutes late.

A couple of minutes, he could understand since it _had_ been Alexis that had arranged this little meeting of theirs; even if she was as nervous as him, she wouldn't allow anything to stop her being on time for a private rendezvous with her boyfriend.

After another five minutes had passed and with no sign of Alexis, Harry decided to see what it was that was keeping her; keying the code for her PDA into his communicator, Harry waited as the sound of ringing filled the quiet of the meeting spot. On the fourth ring, his heart skipped a beat when he found it being answered.

"There you are, Lex," remarked Harry proudly, his voice edged by a mix of delight and relief as he asked, "What's keeping you?"

"Mr Potter?"

Harry's blood ran cold: the voice that had answered his call _wasn't_ Alexis' voice; instead, it was the voice of Fonda Fontaine, the gym teacher/head nurse/head of Obelisk Blue's Girl's Dormitory and, even worse, she didn't sound like her usual jovial, friendly self.

Instead, she sounded a little concerned and even a little saddened, but Harry tried to keep his emotions hidden as he asked, "Miss Fontaine, what are you doing with Alexis' PDA? Is…is she there?"

"She's here," answered Miss Fontaine, though her voice was a mix of certainty and sorrow as she explained, "We're in the Infirmary…she…"

Darkness started to gather around Harry's feet while his eyes turned a cold, evil shade of gold rather than the warm, empowering look that Harry usually held in his Supreme King-infused eyes, "What happened?"

"She's been attacked," answered Miss Fontaine; however, before she could say anything else, the young woman let out a gasp as Harry suddenly materialised right next to her in what could only be described as a blaze of shadows and golden embers. "Mr Potter? How…how did you…"

"Where is she?" asked Harry, the sight of his darkened eyes and the menacing, almost-possessed tone of his voice bringing a hint of fear to the nurse's expressions as, with a trembling finger, she lifted a hand and pointed to a closed ward.

Turning on the spot, Harry easily stepped through the closed curtain, but, when he did so, ripples of darkness seemed to dance off of his body as he stared at the sight that greeted him.

 **WARNING: Dark themes ahead**

Alexis' body was covered in bruises along both of her arms as well as around her neck, the inflammation of the skin suggesting that she had either been beaten, tied down or, even worse, someone had tried to strangle her. Her eyes were closed, but that didn't stop Harry noticing the redness that covered her skin, showing that she had wept profusely while she also had a cut on her lip, most-likely from where someone had slapped her.

Her once-beautiful and attractive Obelisk Blue female uniform was abandoned for a pink-coloured infirmary gown that concealed most of her body; however, the remains of said uniform were next to her and, when Harry looked, he saw why.

The skirt section of Alexis' outfit as well as part of the hem of her sleeveless shirt had been stained by blood, which Harry only had to look at his girl to _know_ that it had been Alexis' blood.

Clenching his fists, Harry lifted a hand and, using the Darkness as was his gift, he opened the curtains so that he could see the terrified form of Miss Fontaine, his eyes fixed on her as he asked, "How badly?"

"Potter…" Began Miss Fontaine, but Harry cut her off with a snarl.

" _Tell me!_ " snapped the Supreme King, the Darkness now blowing around the Infirmary as he waited for his answer.

With a dark, but solemn look in her eyes, Miss Fontaine swallowed hard before she answered, "Campus Security found her in her room after receiving a tip-off from Jasmine, one of the other girls. She was bleeding pretty badly from scratches and what looked like a bad nosebleed."

"And…her skirt?" asked Harry, looking back to Alexis as he asked, "Did she get hurt there too or…"

"I think you know," answered Fonda, earning another low growl from Harry as he looked back to the nurse.

"Are you telling me," asked the Prince of Games, his altered tone of voice scaring Miss Fontaine more than the sight of Alexis' wounds had done as Harry asked her, "That some…some immoral _bastard_ got past the girls' dormitory security cameras, into Alexis' room _without being seen_ and…and then they…they…"

"Yes," answered Fonda, her eyes now on Alexis as she told Harry, "The damage done to her body can be healed and…and almost-completely unnoticed, but…when they…they did…what they did, they took something even more-precious from Alexis and that…that puts a great strain on their minds. Harry, I know you love her… _everyone_ knows that you love her, so, please, trust that we have this in hand…"

"Tell me _who_ did this!" snarled Harry, his eyes filled with bloodlust and revenge as he demanded, "Give me a name!"

"Campus Security have arrested someone and he is facing expulsion…"

"I don't want excuses," hissed Harry, his voice filled with thunder and darkness as he demanded, "The name: give me his name!"

"Harrington Rosewood," answered a new voice, making both Harry and Fonda turn, the latter with a look of horror on her face as she saw Zane Truesdale and Professor Sirius Black standing in the doorway, the latter of the two looking at Harry with shock while Zane was as apathetic as ever.

"The motor vehicle heir?" asked Harry, earning a slow nod from Zane as he asked, "Why?"

"He's been seen leaving notes and gifts in Alexis' message box and outside her room," answered Zane, moving towards Harry before he placed a calming hand on his young friend's shoulder as he continued, "According to what we've heard, he went to Lex's room with the intention of asking her to be his girlfriend, but when the others found him there, they told him about you and…and he just lost it."

"Zane," whispered Harry, looking to the clenched hand before he remarked, "He…that _bastard_ …he raped her!"

"I know," agreed Zane, indicating the shocked expression of Sirius as he went on, "And I know what that makes you think and feel, Harry, but I also know that you once promised Alexis that you wouldn't let your dark side control you…"

"As long as I have her," growled Harry, his eyes now looking right into Zane's dark-eyed stare as he told him, "And he…he _took_ her from me…"

"She's still alive," insisted Zane, his words filled with the same friendly air that he often used to speak to Harry as he explained, "And when she recovers, she'll need her boyfriend by her side. This isn't just something that can be swept under the rug, Harry; even a duel won't solve these matters. Rosewood's getting expelled and, because of this, he might also be arrested back on the mainland, but there's nothing that you can do."

Being as gentle as he could, Zane steered Harry back to Alexis' side as he told him, "The only thing that you can do now, for Alexis' sake, is be here for her when she wakes up. Professor Black and I will help where we can, but right now, Prince, your Princess needs you…the _real_ you."

While Zane finished his rather-inspiring piece of speech, he also took Harry's hand and linked it with Alexis' pale flesh, the young girl not even reacting due to her unconscious state.

As for Harry, the touch and the feel of his girlfriend's warmth and her pulse beneath his fingertips seemed to be enough to turn his eyes green and negate the darkness that he had summoned out in rage.

Seeing the true Harry coming back, Zane gave his young friend a smile before he told him, "There you are, Harry; don't worry, Harrington will face justice, I give you my word as your friend and wingman _and_ as Obelisk Blue's elite."

"Just make sure that he _does,_ " whispered Harry, tightening the hold on Alexis' hand as he whispered, "If I see him again, I swear…I'll _kill_ him!"

Not even the staff members in the room doubted Harry's words…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

That evening, as peace and a feeling of relief seemed to take hold of Duel Academy, Fonda finished up her duties for the evening and, looking over to the bed where Alexis still lay, her heart grew warm as she also saw Harry was laid next to her, his head resting on the edge of her bed while his hand was still linked with hers.

Even though she knew it was wrong of her to do such a thing, Fonda couldn't bring herself to wake the sleeping student, especially since it seemed that the knockout medicine that she had been feeding Alexis all day was doing its job with his help.

Switching off the lights, Fonda made herself a promise to speak to Harry Potter in the morning; with such a big battle coming up, the boy needed rest and a clear head.

Once the door had closed behind her, Fonda set off to inform Chancellor Sheppard and the security patrols of what she had seen:

After all, it wouldn't do for them to try and arrest the boss' godson when he had as much right as anyone to be by Miss Rhodes' side for as long as was necessary, even if it meant breaking curfew in the process.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

'8…9…10!'

Snapping his eyes open, Harry lifted himself from Alexis' side, his eyes once again on gold as he looked at her sleeping form, a part of him hating himself for leaving her, especially at night, but contrary to what Zane, Sirius and Miss Fontaine had said, Harry _couldn't_ just let it go.

No, strike that; he _wouldn't_ let it go!

Summoning the Darkness from within himself, Harry allowed himself to become enswathed by the power of the Supreme King, changing his Slifer attire into the same blackened outfit he'd worn against Pegasus while he also called on the power and mastery of the Darkness both inside and out.

As he did so, the young Prince also heard Haou's voice as he asked, ' _Are you sure this is what you want? Your friends won't like this, Harry._ '

"Harrington needs to learn the price of crossing _me_ and harming _my_ friends and family in such a way," hissed Harry, lifting his arm and summoning the King's Black Disk to his arm as he explained, "If there's one thing Dad taught me, it's _never_ let an insult go unpunished, no matter what."

' _But a Shadow Game?_ ' asked Haou, his voice filled with a mixture of dark amusement and friendly concern as he asked, ' _Wouldn't it just be better to use the Heroes or your Twilight Force to send a message to him about what should happen if he returns?_ '

"I'd have thought that you of all people would be happy, Haou," retorted Harry, taking a moment to teleport through the darkness to the holding area that Zane had told him was the location of Harrington's temporary accomodations until the police turned up.

"I'm finally tapping into your powers after fearing them for so long."

' _But there's a difference between using our power for justice and using it for revenge,_ ' remarked Haou, watching as Harry easily called on the Darkness to allow him to pass through the holding area unseen.

At the same time, the darkness within the Prince of Games seemed to grow even stronger with the thought of what he was about to do.

"Even _I_ know that," agreed Harry, stopping outside the room where Harrington waited as he told his other self, "But this isn't about revenge, Haou: I'm doing this for Alexis and for every other person out there that he'll hurt when his _infamy_ allows him to get them alone. He probably won't even be arrested once his _precious_ family decides to hire some scumbag to twist the truth: no, this time, Harrington learns that everything has a price and his is one he won't like!"

Haou sighed deeply before he told Harry, ' _In that case, I can only offer you my share of our powers: use the Evil Heroes against him. That way, your true heroes and your real spirit won't be tainted by the powers of Darkness or by your own._ '

"Deal," replied Harry, watching as the Darkness consumed his deck; at the same time, he waved his hand, opening the door to the cell.

As he had hoped, Harrington was there: the dark-haired, dark-eyed youth was sitting on a makeshift cot, his head tucked against his knees with a look of sorrow, pain and what seemed to be hope for what lay ahead. However, when Harry stepped inside, dressed in the blackened outfit and with golden-coloured eyes that screamed mercilessness on a level that even his greatest opponents hadn't seen, the bravado and the sorrow turned into one solitary emotion.

And that was _fear!_

"P-P-Potter!" cried Harrington; as he tried to get to his feet, however, the soon-to-be-ex Obelisk found himself knocked back down by forces unknown, his eyes wide with terror as he stared at the boy. "L-L-Listen, I…I want to say sorry: I never…I never meant to do it; I just…she's my number one, my draft pick and you…you stole her away from me without even…without caring about other options for her."

"I heard you had a bad habit of making sports clichés, you pathetic excuse for a human being," growled Harry, his words dripping malice and darkness as he told Harrington, "Well here's one for you: what happened to you so far is little more than a yellow card and I'm here to deliver your _red_ : you _dare_ act in a way that isn't even worthy to call yourself an Obelisk? And to _Alexis?_ "

"She…she…she…"

"She is _mine_ because she _chose_ me and I _chose_ her," answered Harry, now using the powers of darkness to create a makeshift Duel Disk for Harrington before he told him, "Today was supposed to be special for the both of us, but, instead, _you_ turned it into a freak show because the _noble_ Harrington Rosewood can't accept that his _streak_ of having girls fall at his feet might just be broken!"

Lifting his eyes so that he met Harrington's frightened gaze, Harry went on, "Well I'm here to _ensure_ that your streak dies, Rosewood: once I'm finished with you, no girl will _ever_ look at you again and you'll _never_ be able to hurt anyone in the way you hurt Alexis. So, Sportsmaster, I suggest that you get yourself ready: let the games begin!"

Looking at the Duel Disk that Harry had created, Harrington's eyes widened as he saw his own personal deck slide into place in the holder; at the same time, the Obelisk Blue – or rather, _ex-Obelisk_ – then asked, "What…what is a duel going to do?"

"On their own, nothing," answered Harry, his rage then releasing itself in an aura of dark energy that had Harrington terrified, but also shocked as the Dark King then added, "But as you might say, _coach_ , I've got a few _reserves_ on the bench and now they're stepping up to the plate! So here are the stakes: you beat me and I'll _help_ you cheat your crimes and get away with what you did to _my_ girlfriend, but I beat you and…well, you'll see…"

"So…so you'll get me off, will you?" asked Harrington; when Harry nodded, the bravado of the sports-obsessed Obelisk returned as he added, "All right junior, you've got yourself a bet: game on!"

As Harrington activated his disk, he was unaware of the slow, but glowing pulse that seemed to fill his disk's life points counter; at the same time, the dark aura within the cell thickened, turning the entire room almost pitch-black save for the light of the two combatants' disks.

"DUEL!"

 **Harry: 4000/Harrington: 4000**

Drawing their first hands, Harrington smiled as he explained, "Since I'm the _real_ MVP around here, I think I'll take the first move and activate Service Ace: with this…"

"I guess a card in your hand and, if I'm wrong, then I take 1500 points of damage, I _know,_ " drawled Harry, watching as Harrington picked up a card before he added, "And I choose Monster!"

Harrington's eyes widened, but as Harry watched, the sports-obsessed Obelisk revealed that it _was_ a Monster: Mega Thunderball.

"Looks like I remain untouched, doesn't it?" asked Harry, his eyes never leaving Harrington as he asked, "So what next?"

"I play a face-down card and end my turn," replied Harrington, earning a scoff from Harry.

"Another sports card, right?" asked Harry, drawing his card before he added, "Well it won't matter because I draw and activate the spell card Dark Fusion!"

"Say what?" asked Harrington, shaking his head as he cried, "Foul play there, bro: that card's not an official creation, so you're disqualified and I get off scot-free!"

"Sorry, _bro_ , but you're wrong," argued Harry, watching as the familiar dark-infuser rose up, its energy spreading across the field as he went on, "Dark Fusion is legitimate as is the monster that I am summoning with it: you see, Harrington, by sending Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman to the graveyard, I summon out my Evil Hero Cyclonus (2800/2500) in attack mode!"

As the power of Dark Fusion mutated the power of the Elemental Heroes, their energies seemed to combine together to create someone that, for a moment, would make people think of Elemental Hero Tempest, but, when they look closer, they'd see something new and definitely _not_ Tempest.

This new hero had the same armoured body as Tempest, save for a deeper shade of blue covering the body as well as engraved bolts of crimson lightning along the arms and legs. His face was concealed by a black mask, which extended on to a pair of emerald green and black leathery wings, both of which seemed to resemble gathering storm clouds with their flashes of light and darkness.

Instead of the blaster that usually covered Tempest's arm, this hero had only a quiver of arrows over his back and, as this new hero landed on the field, a red and black twisted crossbow rose from the darkness until it settled over his right arm, one arrow pointed right at Harrington's field with a threatening look.

 **(Evil Hero Cyclonus: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500/8Star/WIND/FIEND:** _ **Elemental Hero Avian/Elemental Hero Bubbleman/Elemental Hero Sparkman:**_ **This card can only be summoned by the effect of** _ **Dark Fusion;**_ **you must also discard the required Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field to the graveyard. Once per turn, select one spell card in the graveyard and activate it: when this card is destroyed as a result of battle, reduce all battle damage to zero.)**

"Impressive," Harrington remarked, smirking with amusement and cockiness as he told Harry, "You really bring your A-Game, don't you? Summoning out your key player in the first round. Nice tactics there, big man: of course, it's such a shame that you're just a little league Slifer rather than one of us Olympian Obelisks…"

"Great, more alliteration," scowled Harry, before he smiled as he asked, "If you really think I'm so little league, Rosewood, then I think you need to check the stats again, _bro!_ allow me to show you why I'm _so_ much more than you might think: Cyclonus, attack him directly with Cyclone Crossfire!"

The flurry of arrows were loaded into the crossbow before Harry snapped his fingers, watching as the crossbow launched the arrows in a tornado of steel and wind energy, the attack enveloping Harrington's body.

"Sorry, bro, but that's _not_ going to happen!" announced Harrington, giving a dramatic gesture as he explained, "Because I activate the Trap Card Receive Ace, which stops your direct attack and all that I have to do is discard three cards!"

"You could discard _thirty_ cards and it wouldn't matter," argued Harry, earning a wide-eyed look from Harrington as he saw Cyclonus' attack cut through the card's design like the paper that it was made of.

As the attack hit Harrington, dealing greater damage that he might have anticipated, Harry then smiled as he added, "And the pain doesn't end for you there, MVP!"

 **Harry: 4000/Harrington: 1200**

"Huh?" asked Harrington, but as he did so, a jolt of violent pain suddenly erupted from his duel disk, dealing more than just _direct_ damage to Harrington; if anyone asked him, the sports-duellist might have said that the assault felt like someone was sending 50,000 volts through his heart, dealing more than just duelling damage.

As the pain started to recede, Harry just smirked darkly as he explained, "Confused? Then allow me to refresh your Tale of the Tape with a few newly-added details there, Harrington. First, thanks to Dark Fusion's power, my new Evil Hero can't be affected by monster, spell or trap effects on the turn that I summon him out. Second, as you seem to let your heart do the talking, I decided to _take_ it from you the only way that I could: for every life point you lose, you'll feel the pain of rejection and the same tormenting pain that you put _her_ through until it breaks you as you've broken her, you rapist bastard!"

Harrington's eyes widened with horror as Harry then added, "And don't even think of surrendering to escape the pain either, Harrington: as this _is_ a Shadow Game, you have a choice: lose your machismo or lose your black soul!"

Harrington felt more terror flow through his body as Harry then added, "For now, I place a card face down and end my turn: now, _coach_ , let's see what sort of defence you can amass against _my_ MVP!"

Harrington's hand went to his deck; however, as soon as he drew his card, the Obelisk let out a cry of alarm as even more pain shot through him; at the same time, the shadows started to recede while Harrington's whole body twitched and thrashed with dark power.

"W…W…What happened?" asked Harrington, looking across the field to where Harry was standing.

However, in front of him, there was a Trap Card that showed what looked like the Supreme King's armour being destroyed from the inside out; at the same time, Harrington also noticed that Cyclonus had vanished and Harry was smiling.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I wouldn't _give_ you one turn, you selfish pig!" spat Harry, indicating his card as he explained, "So I set my Dark Devastation Trap Card; as soon as you draw a card, I send one monster on the field to the graveyard and you take 300 points of damage for each of its levels. Since Cyclonus was a level 8 monster…well, you get the picture."

 **(Dark Devastation: TRAP/NORMAL: This card can be activated during your opponent's Draw Phase or when your opponent draws a card by another card's effect: select one monster on your side of the field and send it to the graveyard. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each level of the selected monster. During the End Phase of the turn that this card was activated, select one Monster Card in the graveyard and return it to your side of the field.)**

Harrington's screams tore through the cell while Harry, drawing his rage and sense of vengeance back into himself, summed up the idiot's fate in just two words:

"Game Over!"

 **Chapter 26 and Harry has shown what happens when you push him past the point of no return, but what will his girl have to say about how he defended her and avenged her honour?**

 **Also, can Harry, Jaden and the rest of Team Supreme help Alexis overcome her interior wounds and what will happen when the Guardian and the King clash on the field?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Alexis awakens and Harry tells her what he did, which has the Obelisk Queen a little worried, both for Harry and for what could happen next time if things get worse; plus, it's the day before the big Derby match and Harry has a choice to make: it's Hero vs. Hero, but** _ **which**_ **Hero should he use? Elemental or Evil?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Dark theme**_

 **So, I hope I didn't upset too many people with the events described in this chapter; I wanted something that would really bring out the evil in Harry and show that, right now, Alexis is the only one that could actually tell him no;**

 **I don't plan on making the rest of the story surround this one moment, but let's just say that the aftermath's going to be a bit tricky;**


	27. The Morning After

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews to the last chapter, but you need to understand that I wasn't** _ **actually**_ **asking what deck Harry should use against Jaden; it was meant as a rhetorical question. I have the whole thing set out so that it's fun, entertaining and, just maybe, a bit nail-biting at times, so I hope that you enjoy what's coming;**

' _But there's a difference between using our power for justice and using it for revenge,' remarked Haou, watching as Harry easily called on the Darkness to allow him to pass through the holding area unseen._

 _At the same time, the darkness within the Prince of Games seemed to grow even stronger with the thought of what he was about to do._

" _Even I know that," agreed Harry, stopping outside the room where Harrington waited as he told his other self, "But this isn't about revenge, Haou: I'm doing this for Alexis and for every other person out there that he'll hurt when his infamy allows him to get them alone. He probably won't even be arrested once his precious family decides to hire some scumbag to twist the truth: no, this time, Harrington learns that everything has a price and his is one he won't like!"_

Chapter 27: The Morning After

By the time that the first lesson began the morning after Harry's dark duel with Harrington, the mainland police had turned up to take the ex-student away, each one of them giving both Chancellor Sheppard and Seto Kaiba their personal assurance that Harrington would face justice.

The reason that they promised the same thing to the latter of the two figures of authority was because, earlier in the morning before the police had arrived, said billionaire had also turned up, his usual white duster abandoned for the Duellist Kingdom blue style that showed that he was here on business, but he was also here for something other than duelling.

And, once he saw the police off the island, Seto made his way into the main building of the Academy, each member of the student body still surprised to see the owner and creator of the building walking the halls once more, although since he had a really-focused look on his face, none of them did anything to halt his progress.

Even Jaden, Syrus and Zane, all of whom saw Seto pass them at one point or another, did nothing to question him.

After all, they knew who Seto was as well as being the owner of the Academy, so there was only one other reason for him being here and being so focused despite the fact that the punishments had been dished out.

And that reason had a name:

Harry Potter.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

When Seto reached the Infirmary, his focused expression actually softened slightly when he found his godson and the reason for him staying on the island was awake and holding his girlfriend in his arms, the soft sound of Alexis Rhodes' sobs while Harry shushed her with a darkened look in his eyes and the comfort that only she could get from him filling the silence of the medical room.

"It's okay, Lexi," whispered Harry, his words audible through the emptiness of the wing, though the affection that his words held also kept Seto's ire under control as he watched and listened. "He's gone now: he can never hurt you again. I'm just sorry that I couldn't be there to protect you myself; I mean, I'm your boyfriend and, other than loving and cherishing you, I'm supposed to look out for you."

"It…it wasn't your fault, Harry," argued Alexis, earning a soft, but thin smile from Seto as he saw her place a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips before she added, "I _told_ you to meet me at the spot we arranged; if anything…it's…it's my fault for not realising how…how far _some_ would go…I just…I was so scared…so helpless."

"Well you won't be that way ever again, Lex," insisted Harry, his eyes on full gold as he told her, "I'm having Sirius and Miss Fontaine move your stuff into Slifer until further notice; even _if_ I somehow find myself being promoted there, I won't go back until I'm sure you're ready to do the same."

"Thank you," whispered Alexis, before both her and Harry looked to the door where Seto was standing, the latter of the two being the only one that wasn't surprised while Alexis asked, "Mr…Mr Kaiba? What…why are you here?"

"To ensure that the guilty party gets what they deserve," answered Seto, though his voice was softer than he had intended to be when he spoke to Harry and Alexis. "The police have taken Mr Harrington off the island and, if it's the last thing I do, I promise you, Alexis; he will _never_ duel again after what he did to you on _my_ island."

" _Our_ island, Seto," Harry corrected him, earning a soft smirk from Seto before he added, "I can't believe that someone would be so obsessed with power and station in Obelisk that they'd do such a thing, but, rest assured, the next idiot to try such a thing won't get off as easily as _he_ did!"

"Yes…about that…" Seto went on, now looking to Harry as he asked, "Can we have a word, Harry? Alone, if you don't mind, Alexis?"

"It's all right, Seto," replied Harry, putting an arm around Alexis as he told his godfather, "If you're going to talk about what I did as the Supreme King, then Alexis already knows: Dad told her and I trust her to keep my secrets, so you can talk freely here."

Closing the door behind him, Seto heaved a sigh before he asked, "Does she know what _you_ did to Mr Rosewood last night, Harry?"

"I do," answered Alexis, looking now to Harry with a feeling of understanding.

At the same time, Seto smiled softly as he told his godson, "I don't like it, Harry, how you used the powers inside you to harm another person: more than anyone, I understand that you'd do anything to avenge and protect someone close to you. Hell, I used to do the same with Mokuba back when your Dad and I fought in both Duellist Kingdom _and_ Battle City, but that doesn't mean that you need to lose yourself to the power inside you."

Here, he moved closer to Harry and Alexis before he scoffed as he added, "Never thought I'd see the day where I actually encouraged this, Harry, but in your case, whenever you duel, you need to rely solely on your own heart as well as the _Heart of the Cards_ like your Father always taught you to do so. In fact, the only reason that I'm here and not him is because of our joined statuses as owners of the Academy _and_ the fact that it was Yugi that helped me understand the difference between power and glory."

"You mean when he used the power of the Millennium Puzzle to open your mind back when you two first duelled?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Seto before he went on, "You've never really believed in the mystic powers anyway, Seto, so why are you changing that now?"

"Because, like your Dad, I worry about you," answered Seto, before he smiled as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, his eyes looking right into the golden-coloured eyes of his godson as he told him, "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Take it from me, Harry, I understand all too well what it means to lose yourself to dark desires, but, in the end, I want to show you what your Father showed me."

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"The world is made up of both light _and_ dark forces out there," explained Seto, before he shook his head as he added, "Besides that, you need to understand that the world isn't split into good people and Dark minded megalomaniacs. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

"So…" asked Harry curiously.

Still smiling, Seto then lifted himself up as he explained, "So I want you to show _me_ what you showed both your Dad and I when you duelled Pegasus: last night, you let your darkness control you. Now I want you to show me that _you_ can always remain in control no matter what: so I want you to meet me down on the beach next to the Slifer Dorm: we're going to have a duel."

"And…the stakes?" asked Harry, earning a curious look from Seto before Harry laughed as he explained, "I'm not stupid, Seto; Dad wouldn't send you all the way out here for a run of the mill exhibition duel: what are the stakes?"

"If you win," replied Seto, smirking with a hint of slyness as he told Harry, "Then you will not only have proven that you rightfully deserve to keep on calling yourself the Prince of Games, but I will _willingly_ surrender full rights, authority and power over Duel Academy to you _and_ I'll give you a little gift as a reward."

"What gift?" asked Harry.

"Something that I've been keeping from you for a little while now," answered Seto, his eyes fixed on Harry as he then added, "However, Harry, if you lose, then _you_ must surrender your Hero Deck, both Elemental _and_ Evil _and_ you must do all in your power to _never_ use the King again!"

Harry's eyes widened with surprise before Seto then added, "Oh… _and_ you'll be taken out of your little power-play duel with Jaden tomorrow: what do you say?"

"What _can_ I say?" asked Harry, looking to Alexis before he asked, "Are you strong enough to come with us, Lexi? Or would you prefer to stay here and rest up?"

"I think I'll be okay," answered Alexis, before she smiled as she added, "Besides, like I said before, Harry, this is because of me anyway, so I should be there to cheer you on if nothing else."

Harry's response was a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips before he turned to Seto and, making it official, he told his godfather, "You've got a deal."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Because the rest of the Academy were in lessons, the beach area close to the Slifer Dorm was relatively-quiet, which gave Harry and Seto a clear field of sight as well as a private audience of just the two of them as well as Alexis, who sat on a nearby rock and watched as both men activated their disks.

"Harry," Seto then spoke up, attracting Harry's attention as he told him, "One thing that I forgot to mention: during this duel, you're not allowed to have any assistance from _the other you_ , but you _are_ going to challenge me with the very Deck that started all this: your Evil Heroes."

"If that's what you want, Seto," replied Harry, although he felt the shock and hope from Haou as, just like the day before, Harry closed the door to his other-self's soul room, leaving the Prince of Games standing alone against his godfather, a man that was, without a shadow of a doubt, the toughest opponent that Harry had ever faced.

Once he was fully-prepared for the battle, Harry shuffled his Evil Hero Deck before sliding it into his Academy Disk, his green eyes once again on full display since he was blocking himself from Haou's power.

"Let the games begin!" declared Harry, activating his disk and drawing his first hand.

"Let's duel," agreed Seto, following suit as both duellists' disks displayed the typical starters' details:

 **Harry: 4000/Seto: 4000**

"I'll take the first move," Seto announced, earning a nod from Harry as he drew his first card; eyeing his hand, Seto smiled as he told Harry, "First, I activate the spell card Graceful Charity; with this, I draw three cards, but then discard two to the graveyard."

'Probably hoping to call out his Blue Eyes on the first round,' thought Harry, watching as Seto did just as he said before looking to his new hand.

"Next," continued the CEO, holding up a card in his hand as he explained, "I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode and next, I activate the magic of Double Summon: with this, I can summon out Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in attack mode before I also activate the magic card, Premature Burial!"

"That's impressive," observed Alexis, both her and Harry remembering how Chazz had summoned out the same monster in their previous encounter with the arrogant git. "Thanks to that, Kaiba sacrifices 800 life points to summon back a monster from the graveyard and, if he's doing what I think he's doing, then…"

 **Harry: 4000/Seto: 3200**

"With Premature Burial," continued Seto, giving a powerful gesture as he announced, "I summon out Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) from my graveyard; and next, I fuse the three of them together!"

'I had a feeling,' thought Harry, narrowing his eyes as he watched the three Machine monsters shift and transform their bodies into something that seemed to resemble a fierce-looking tank-like monster.

"That's right," declared Kaiba, laughing proudly as he explained, "Say hello to XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) and, with that, I place one card face-down and end my turn: make your move, Harry."

"All right then," agreed Harry, drawing a card from his deck before he mused, 'Not that anything in my hand or possibly my deck can stand up to the Dragon Cannon: I guess this is why Seto told me to rely on my own skills rather than Haou's.'

Eyeing the possibilities in his hand, Harry coughed once before he told Seto, "Well then, since nothing I've got has the power to stand up to 2800 points of Dragon power, I guess the only thing that I can do is summon out Evil Hero Magma Marauder (1800/1800) in defence mode!"

Seto actually hid a smirk as he saw the same former-Union Hero monster that Harry had summoned and transformed against Pegasus when he'd first learned to fully embrace in the power of the King. Now, however, the young Prince of Games had his own skills and, whatever they were, Seto knew that he had to be prepared.

After all, Harry had worked very well with Jaden to take down both him and Yugi in their Tag Match, so that was some indication of what the young boy was capable of on his own if nothing else.

 **(Evil Hero Magma Marauder: ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800/4Star/FIRE/WARRIOR: When this card is in Defence Mode, deal Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half this card's ATK points.)**

"And next," continued Harry, hiding his own smile at the sight of one of his transformed heroes, "I activate the spell card known as Black Star Alliance!"

At his command, a spell card rose up onto the field; it seemed to display what looked like a blackened star-shaped insignia with a letter E in the centre, although there were what looked like diamonds, flames and blackened spokes around the outer edge.

"Thanks to this card," continued Harry, smiling with a hint of hope and pride as he explained, "I can now summon out one additional Evil Hero from my hand as long as I have either Diamond Defender, Rush Raider or Magma Marauder in play, so I think I'll call out my transformed Evil Hero Diamond Defender (1600/2000) in defence mode too!"

 **(Black Star Alliance: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be activated if you have** _ **Evil Hero Magma Marauder, Evil Hero Rush Raider or Evil Hero Diamond Defender**_ **in play. Special Summon one** _ **Evil Hero**_ **from your hand and equip this card to it; if either** _ **Magma Marauder, Diamond Defender**_ **or** _ **Rush Raider**_ **are targeted by an effect, destroy this card instead.)**

Just like when Magma Marauder had been changed by the powers of darkness, so too was Diamond Defender slightly altered; now, instead of his gleaming appearance, the crystalline hero seemed to be made up of dark emeralds while his black leathery attire now seemed to resemble battle gear that covered everywhere except his head and his hands.

 **(Evil Hero Diamond Defender: ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/5Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card is destroyed, Special Summon two Diamond Tokens (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1Star/EARTH/TOKEN) from the deck.)**

"Impressive," remarked Seto, his eyes narrowing as he saw what looked like an aurora of pure black starlight surround Diamond Defender as he hunched down in defence mode, his eyes never leaving Seto as he protected his master. "I remember you using these guys when they were Union Heroes, but as Evil Heroes, they certainly seem to be much better off. So what else, Harry?"

"Just two face-down cards," answered Harry, watching with a hint of hope as he saw two of his Spell and Trap Card Zones become occupied before he went on, "And now, I use Magma Marauder's special ability: you remember what it does? As long as he's in defence mode, my Marauder can attack you directly, Seto. The only difference is that you take half his original attack points as damage: go, Black Pyro Sphere!"

As the darkened fire hero opened his jaws in a similar fashion to his former attack, Kaiba smiled thinly before he announced, "Sorry to rain on your parade there, Harry, but you won't be attacking me anytime soon: I activate the Trap Card Negate Attack!"

"Damn," whispered Harry, watching as Marauder's Pyro Sphere was swallowed up by the vortex of the trap, leaving Kaiba's life points untouched.

"Perhaps you should remember who you're facing," drawled Seto, his eyes fixed on Harry as he explained, "Otherwise, you won't be keeping anything you value; what else do you have?"

"Nothing," admitted Harry, taking a breath before he added, "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move," insisted Seto, drawing his own card before he explained, "And with it, I activate my Dragon Cannon's special ability: by sending one card to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field. So since I know your Marauder's not without tricks, I think it's time we snuff out that flame: go, Dragon Cannon Barrage!"

Aiming its weapon at the dark hero, XYZ released a powerful blast that flew across the field; however, as it did so, Seto missed Harry's smirk as the attack was redirected towards Diamond Defender. But instead of destroying the emerald-forged hero, it seemed to meet a blackened burst of energy that came from the aurora shining around Diamond Defender.

"Say what?" asked Seto, earning a smirk of arrogance and amusement from Harry.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me, Seto," argued Harry, indicating Diamond Defender while he held up the now-destroyed Black Star Alliance as he explained, "When a monster is equipped with Black Star Alliance and Magma, Diamond or Rush are in play, it's the spell that takes the brunt of any effects that might destroy said hero. So your XYZ's effect is wasted."

"That may be," reasoned Seto, looking now to his hand, but with only one card in it, Seto knew that he only had one option as he explained, "But my Cannon still has his attack, which I'll now use on Diamond Defender: attack with Dragon Cannon Blast!"

The head of Y-Dragon Head that made up part of the cannon's form opened at Seto's command; however, as the attack flew towards Harry's side of the field, Seto missed the look of amusement that crossed Harry's face as a fiery stream of energy left the dragon's maw, incinerating and destroying Diamond Defender.

However, just like his former self, Diamond Defender's body became soup that rose up into the form of two token monsters, both of which glimmered with the same emerald shine as the now-destroyed hero.

"Perhaps you forgot, Seto," remarked Harry, indicating his two newcomers as he explained, "But when Diamond Defender is destroyed, he leaves behind a little gift: namely two Diamond Tokens. And, since you destroyed an Evil Hero, I can now activate the Trap Card known as Dark Signal!"

 **(Dark Signal: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when an** _ **Evil Hero**_ **is destroyed as a result of battle; select one Level 4 or below** _ **Evil Hero**_ **from your hand or deck and Special Summon it to your side of the field.)**

A Trap that seemed to resemble Hero Signal rose onto the field; however, unlike Hero Signal, this one showed a jet-black spotlight with a blood-red letter E in the heart of the light.

At the same time, Harry smiled proudly as he announced, "Thanks to this card, I can select and summon one Level 4 or below Evil Hero from my hand or my deck, so, from my deck, I summon out my Evil Hero Rush Raider (1500/500) in attack mode!"

Seto actually seemed to get what Harry was trying to do as the black-armoured Evil Hero rose onto the field; again, thanks to the powers of darkness, he had changed too. Now, instead of streamlined armour, each of Rush Raider's armoured points seemed to end in sharpened edges that resembled blades while his incredible speed left a trail of flames in his wake.

 **(Evil Hero Rush Raider:** **ATK: 1500/DEF: 500/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: During the Battle Phase when this card attacks an opponent's monster, your opponent cannot activate any Trap Cards.)**

"Most impressive," remarked Seto, hiding a smile as he explained, "Your three-card combo is now complete, Harry: well done. And, since your Defender was in defence mode, you take no damage, so I guess that there's nothing left for me to do except end my turn."

"Then here's _my_ move," announced Harry, drawing his card before he went on, "And first, I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted: with this, I resurrect my Diamond Defender in attack mode and next, as you noted, Seto, I can now use the dark powers of Cosmic Fusion to send these three monsters to the graveyard in order to summon out the big guy himself: rise up, Evil Hero Cosmic Commander (3000/2500) in attack mode!"

A powerful flash of black lightning seemed to strike the field and, as the dusty energy seemed to swallow up the three heroes, Harry hid a smile as he saw Cosmic Commander rise onto the field.

Once again, darkness had altered his appearance as he no longer held a sabre made from the three warriors. Instead, much like the Supreme King himself, Cosmic Commander seemed to have gained a suit of black sharpened armour – Rush Raider – that had shadow-coloured veins of energy pulsing through its heart in a way like Neos – Magma Marauder – and what looked like spikes on the shoulders made from emeralds – Diamond Defender.

 **(Evil Hero Cosmic Commander: ATK 3000/DEF: 2500/8Star/DARK/WARRIOR/FUSION:** _ **Evil Hero Diamond Defender-Evil Hero Magma Marauder-Evil Hero Rush Raider:**_ **This card can be Fusion Summoned from your Fusion Deck by discarding the above cards to the Graveyard without Polymerisation. When this card destroys a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK or DEF – whichever is higher – When this card is destroyed, Special Summon the three Fusion Material Monsters from your hand, deck or Graveyard and end the Battle Phase.)**

"And the fun doesn't end there, Seto," added Harry, his eyes surprising both Seto and an awed Alexis as they saw Harry's eyes had turned gold while he explained, "Because I still have my Diamond Tokens on the field and now, I think I'll sacrifice one of them in order to summon out my Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600/1800) in attack mode as well and now, my Cosmic Commander is going to _destroy_ your Dragon Cannon!"

Unseen by Harry, Seto's smile had returned, although now, it was a smile of pride and finality: he never should have doubted his godson after what Harry had said against Pegasus.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

" _I understand what has to be done to save the world from the dark future that I saw in my nightmares. I have to trust in the power of the Supreme King. It's taken me all this time to understand, but I see it now: we're two sides of the same coin. He's a part of me, and I'm a part of him! And together we're going to defeat you!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Attack with Starburst Storm!" declared Harry, watching as Cosmic Commander's dark heart and dark spikes seemed to crackle with black lightning, which he then launched into the sky before throwing it down onto XYZ Dragon Cannon, the full fury of the impact sending Kaiba's life points down.

 **Harry: 4000/Seto: 3000**

"And the fun's not over yet," added Harry, indicating his dark-clad hero as he explained, "Thanks to Commander's special ability, you now take damage equal to half XYZ's attack points since they're higher than his defence points. And that's 1400!"

The same blackened aura that had surrounded Syrus when he'd faced this monster now surrounded Seto, dealing greater damage to the CEO as Harry chuckled, "Maybe you should have stuck to your typical Blue Eyes White Dragon strategy, Seto: against Ultimate, I'd have had a real test of my resilience."

 **Harry: 4000/Seto: 1600**

"That…that's true," agreed Seto, before he lifted his head up as he added, "But then again, Harry, it was your Dad that sent me out here, not to punish you, but test you for myself and see whether you were still you or if your brush with the worst fear of your life had turned you into the force that both you and your friends have tried to keep you from becoming."

"Then I think it's safe to say that I passed this test," laughed Harry, giving a dramatic gesture as he added, "And my reward? Duel Academy is now mine: attack Malicious Edge with Dark Needle Burst!"

As the black needles took out the last of Seto's life points, Harry looked over to where Alexis was watching before he told her, "He was right about one thing, Lex: you getting hurt _is_ my darkest fear, especially if I'm powerless to defend you, but now we see otherwise, there's only one thing left to say."

"And we all know what that is, don't we, Harry?" asked Seto, pulling himself to his feet as he faced Harry, who nodded before all three of them chorused it;

"Game Over!"

 **Chapter 27 and Harry seems to have proven his mettle and declared his true feelings about the darkness in him, but what is the other little reward that Seto has for his godson?**

 **Also, what will happen in the clash of the heroes as two friends compete for the right to represent the school?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry vs. Jaden round 2: the duel that the entire school's been waiting for is finally here: what more needs to be said?**

 **Please Read and Review**


	28. Civil War Pt 1

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

" _That…that's true," agreed Seto, before he lifted his head up as he added, "But then again, Harry, it was your Dad that sent me out here, not to punish you, but test you for myself and see whether you were still you or if your brush with the worst fear of your life had turned you into the force that both you and your friends have tried to keep you from becoming."_

" _Then I think it's safe to say that I passed this test," laughed Harry, giving a dramatic gesture as he added, "And my reward? Duel Academy is now mine: attack Malicious Edge with Dark Needle Burst!"_

Chapter 28: Civil War pt. 1

The big day was finally here… _again!_

All throughout the Academy, a buzz seemed to have risen from the dregs of sleep and the fatigue of dreams as Slifers, Ras and Obelisks of all ages and years prepared themselves for what many were hoping to be an interesting and memorable duel between two friends.

Within the Slifer Dorm, both Alexis and Syrus watched with silent contemplation and curiosity as both Harry and Jaden spent the last hours before their big Hero Derby Duel in separate rooms, doing what they could to keep the strategies and ideas from one another.

As this would be a duel between Hero Users, it was almost unpredictable for one of the two friends to make guesses as to what the other would do, although both Jaden and Harry knew who they had to watch out for: in Harry's case, Jaden had to watch out for the young Potter's favoured monsters such as Marauder, Heat, Lady Heat and some of those intense Hero Fusions that Harry had told Jaden about.

As for Jaden, Harry only had one key source of worry and concern in his mind: Jaden had informed Harry that this would be the first _real_ duel that he used the power of his newly-restored Hero-Neos Deck, which focused mostly around Elemental Hero Neos himself, the power of whom Harry had seen before and, when he had done, he'd felt an incredible burst of power.

So Harry had to be wary of any strategy that Jaden might have involving Elemental Hero Neos or, failing him, the card that Harry had made a gift of to Jaden: Elemental Hero Neos Alius.

Either way, despite their worries about what the other might do, there was one thing that both Harry and Jaden knew;

This duel was going to be one for the history books of Duel Academy.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As Harry walked towards Obelisk Arena, his Slifer attire abandoned for his preferred black duster and dark, Kaiba-like attire, a smile touched the face of the Prince of Games as he thought about what he was going to experience.

For one, a duel against a good friend that knew Harry's strategies as well as Harry himself: it made him think of the mentions that his Dad had made about facing the likes of Joey and even Seto in duels that would show preferred methods and favourite cards.

All the way back in Duellist Kingdom, Yugi and Joey had fought in the final round of the tournament for the right to face Pegasus himself and, in that duel, it had been a real back-and-forth effect that, of course, had involved Yugi's preferred monster of the Dark Magician and Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Despite the closeness of the duel, the two had remained friends and, with his bout with Jaden looming, Harry hoped that the same could be said for him and his friend-slash-guardian.

' _You're nervous._ '

'And speaking of guardians,' thought Harry, stopping just outside the door to Obelisk Arena as he looked to where Haou was watching him, the eyes of the Supreme King filled with a hint of friendly reassurance while Harry asked, "How can you tell?"

' _Other than the fact that I can sense it through our bond, you mean?_ ' asked the King, earning a soft laugh from Harry as he told him, ' _Never forget what you know about Jaden, Harry; even when he is your enemy, the two of you are destined for great things in the long run._ '

"I guess," reasoned Harry, sniffing once as he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment as he added, "I do know one thing."

' _What?_ '

Opening his eyes, Harry smiled as he admitted, "Not even facing Dad and Seto made me feel as psyched up, but also as intimidated as I do now: I mean, Jaden's my best friend and my biggest rival on and off the island. Way back when we first met, Dad always said that we'd be our age group's incarnation of him vs. Seto and, for the first time since I met Jaden again in the fall, I actually believe him."

' _Just do the best that you can with what you have, my friend,_ ' suggested Haou, earning a soft smile and a nod of agreement from Harry as he told him, ' _And don't forget the stakes with this duel either: the winner faces North Academy while the loser…well, I suppose the loser just goes on to achieve the promotion you've both been waiting for._ '

"I wish I _wasn't_ going for the promotion," muttered Harry, his green eyes momentarily turning SK Gold as he mused, "I still need to figure out the truth to these dreams and horrific visions of mine."

' _I thought that they had stopped when you and I truly started working together?_ '

"So did I," agreed Harry, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he added, "But they keep cropping up whenever I'm alone with my thoughts."

' _You never told me that,_ ' replied Haou, the defensive tone as clear as crystal to Harry.

"It's _my_ problem, Haou."

' _But it's_ our _destiny, little one,_ ' replied the Supreme King, earning a sigh from Harry as he told him, ' _If we're going to do as I promised you that I would and defeat the darkness that looms within our nightmares, then you need to trust in my power as well as my friendship. Once we're done here, I suggest that you share your dreams with Jaden and your friends: if you still believe that you can't trust in me, then you should know that you can trust them._ '

"Ha…" Harry began, but when he turned to look at the spirit of the king, his eyes softened slightly when he saw that the spirit was gone, leaving Harry alone and both confused and guilty as he realised that his dark doppelganger had a point.

Harry _needed_ to share his dreams with his friends; more than anything, Jaden's role in Harry's destiny was that of his ally and Guardian, so it made sense that Jaden should know.

Plus, Harry knew that he could trust Alexis: after all, she was the only one that knew about his life before duelling as well as the power of the King.

Still, though, he felt guilty and facing a question that he'd never really asked him:

Why was it that he still found himself unable to trust in Haou's advice and friendship as much as he once believed that he could?

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Inside Obelisk Arena, Alexis, Zane and Syrus were seated together as they had been when Jaden and Harry had taken on the legendary team of Yugi and Kaiba, although this time, the Truesdale Brothers were also surprised to find their new Obelisk Blue Head, Professor Black, standing idly next to Zane, his elbows resting on the rail as he observed the arena.

"Can we…is there something that you need, Professor?" asked Syrus, looking up at the scraggly-haired man that had joined them, his own dark attire matched by the Obelisk Blue duster that he wore as well as the pin on his lapel that signified his position as Head of Obelisk Blue.

"Just getting a better view of the field," replied Sirius, smiling with a hint of childish excitement as he explained, "I always wondered what might happen if Harry and Jaden went at it and, well, when Sheppard told me about this little derby match of theirs, I decided to get one of the best seats in the house."

"Oh," nodded Syrus, looking back to the front.

However, behind him, Alexis moved closer to Professor Black before, leaning in close, she asked in a hushed voice, "You're someone from Harry's past, aren't you?"

"I am," answered the professor, his eyes never leaving the field as he added, "And you're the beautiful lady that's captured my boy's heart, aren't you, Miss Rhodes?"

Alexis actually blushed at the rather tactless way that Sirius put the question to her, but when she looked over to answer him, the Obelisk Queen was a little surprised to see a more-focused expression on the face of the Obelisk Head as he went on, "I want to thank you; I know you might not be able to understand this, but the only thing I want for Harry is for him to be happy and, while Kaiba and Yugi give him the family effect, I know that it's people like you that give him his heart, so thank you for that."

"We made each other a promise," remarked Alexis, although she was still in shock as to how calm and sincere Sirius sounded. "Harry's told me a lot about himself that he's never told anyone, but, in return, there's something that I've told him that I've never shared with anyone either…well, except Zane anyway."

"Yes," said Sirius, lifting himself from the rail for a moment as he explained, "I heard about your brother, Alexis: don't worry, I won't interfere where it's none of my business, but, unlike my she-male of a predecessor, I can give you my word that I will do all in my power to help out as and when you ask it. Call it my thanks for helping out the boy that I always thought of as the son that I never had."

Alexis' eyes widened at the last remark, although Sirius didn't seem to notice as he leaned forwards again, an excited look returning to his grey eyes as he explained, "And here we go…"

Alexis let her eyes look towards the centre of the arena, where Chancellor Sheppard had taken centre-stage with a microphone in his hand, just as he had done in the make-or-break Tag Duel between Team Supreme and the legendary duo.

This time, however, he seemed to be a little less star struck and a lot-more focused as he cleared his throat before he announced, "All right then, settle down: as you all know, this duel is to determine who will represent us in the School Duel in two weeks' time against North Academy. As a bonus stake as a result of their victory over Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, the winner of the following duel will also earn themselves an _instant_ advance to Obelisk Blue while the loser will advance to Ra Yellow: _no exceptions!_ "

He seemed to look off to one side of the arena as he said this, though Alexis hid a smile as she knew that he was talking to Harry and about whatever this _business_ was that he had to deal with.

Whatever it was, Alexis also had a feeling that the days following this duel would begin the true adventure and take Harry down a path that he never really seemed too intent on taking.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"And now," continued Sheppard, indicating first to his left as he declared, "Allow me to introduce the combatants: first, from Slifer Red, the Rank Number Two freshman duellist in our illustrious academy: Jaden Yuki!"

From the wings on the right-hand – Sheppard's left – of the arena, Jaden walked with pride and grace in his movements, his eyes brimming with light and fire as he waved to his friends and classmates, most of whom applauded and cheered for him as he stood on his side of the arena.

"And his opponent," said Sheppard, regaining the attention of the student populace as he indicated in the opposite direction before he went on with a proud tone of voice, "The Rank Number _One_ freshman duellist, Prince of Games and owner of this Academy: Harry Potter!"

The announcement that Harry _owned_ Duel Academy – rather than simply being a co-owner as he had been the last time that he'd been introduced by Sheppard – turned a few heads while the sight of the Prince of Games in his classic duelling attire, the black 'wings' of his duster billowing about him in a non-existent breeze earned him more than a few heart-filled eyes and excited cries from the female members of Duel Academy.

However, as Harry reached centre-stage, shaking hands with Jaden as he greeted him as his opponent, the young prince then inclined his head to Jaden before he winked once, revealing his green eyes for what they were.

"I'm going to give you everything I have, Jay," explained Harry, lifting his arm and summoning his Black Disk from who-knows-where, the sight of such incredible power and the personally-crafted Duel Disk earning a few awed looks from the students and a few of the staff as he added, "I only hope you'll give me the same."

"You know I will, Harry," replied Jaden, activating his own disk – the Duel Academy standard – as he then explained, "Let's give them a real reason to start respecting the red on us, but let's also make this a duel to remember: get your game on!"

"Let the games begin!" retorted Harry, the two classic battle cries from the Slifers earning more cheers from the crowd as both boys drew their first hands, their life point meters set for the start of the duel.

 **Harry: 4000/Jaden: 4000**

"Why don't _you_ take the first move, Harry?" suggested Jaden, earning a thin smile from Harry as he put his hand on his deck, ready to draw his first card and begin the bout.

"As you wish: I draw," replied Harry, looking from Jaden to his hand before, with another amused grin, he explained, "And, to start, I think I'll place one card face down and summon out Elemental Hero Ocean (1500/1200) in attack mode!"

Several members of the Academy watched in awe as well as curiosity as Harry's field revealed a blue-clad monster that held what looked like a trident-like weapon in his right hand, though the head of the trident was shaped like the claws of a crab.

"And, since this _is_ my first turn, I can't attack," continued Harry, his eyes looking once more to his hand as he went on, "So all I can do is end my turn: let's see what you've got, Jay."

"Plenty," remarked Jaden, drawing his own card before he explained, "And to start, I'll show you some firepower, Harry, because I summon out Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode and next, I'll have Sparkman strike down Ocean with Static Shockwave!"

As the golden-armoured hero rose onto the field, Jaden's command caused the energy from Sparkman to build up in his hands before he launched it towards Ocean, the electrified stream of power heading straight for the blue-armoured warrior.

"Nice try, Jaden," laughed Harry, indicating his face-down as he asked, "But did you forget about this? Well let me remind you with a trap that should be familiar to you: Hero Barrier!"

"Nuts," groaned Jaden, watching as a blue vortex of energy swallowed up Sparkman's attack, leaving Ocean undamaged and Harry's life points untouched, "I should have guessed you'd have that, but no matter: it's early days. For now, I throw down two face-downs and call it a turn."

"Then it's my move," explained Harry, drawing his card before he went on, "And first, I summon out another hero that should look familiar to you, Jaden: Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) in attack mode and, with him on the field, I get to activate one of his abilities, such as the one that allows me to add one Hero card from my deck to my hand, so that's exactly what I'll do."

"Huh?" asked Jaden, watching as Harry added a card from his deck to his hand, although Jaden was still confused. "Why didn't you use his other ability to destroy my face-down cards?"

"What can I say? I'm a simple kind of guy," replied Harry, his green eyes shining while he went on, "For now, though, I'll place another card face down and, with things seemingly back to normal, I think I'll go ahead and attack: Stratos, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Vortex!"

"Sorry, Harry," argued Jaden, indicating his own cards as he explained, "But you _really_ should have destroyed my face-downs, because now I activate the Trap Card Secret Mission, which ends the Battle Phase here and now."

"Darn," sniggered Harry, shaking his head as he told Jaden, "That's the same trap you had set when we last duelled: I can't believe that I forgot that one was there. Ah well, I guess that there's nothing more that I can do, except end my turn."

"Then it's _my_ draw," said Jaden, his own eyes filled with amusement as he explained, "And I think it's time to break this deadlock of the two of us, so I summon out another old friend of mine: rise up, Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Wild Half, which cuts one of your monsters' attack points in half as long as I have Wildheart in play, so I choose Hero Stratos!"

As Harry watched, his eyes widened as he saw a blackened aurora take hold of Stratos and, slowly but surely, the wind-attribute hero began to lose his points, cutting them down to half.

 **Elemental Hero Stratos:** _ **900/150**_

However, before Harry could make any sort of guesses as to Jaden's reason for choosing the stronger of the two, his eyes widened again as he saw a _second_ Hero Stratos rise onto the field, although this one looked to be just as strong as the other.

"Wondering what's happening?" asked Jaden amusingly, indicating the new Stratos as he explained, "It's simple, really; Wild Half summons what's known as a Half Token to the field with the same Attack and Defence points as the monster affected by Wild Half, which gives me more than enough power to do this: Wildheart, attack Hero Stratos with Wild Slash!"

Leaping into the air, Wildheart sliced his giant-sized sword straight through Stratos, cutting the Wind monster down to size while Harry was the one to receive the first bite of damage in the duel.

 **Harry: 3400/Jaden: 4000**

"And next," continued Jaden, indicating his golden-armoured hero as he explained, "Sparkman will finish what he started with Hero Ocean: Static Shockwave!"

Once again, Sparkman launched his electrified attack towards Ocean; however, once again, Harry had the means to defend himself as he explained, "Sorry, Jaden, but you should remember the first rule of duelling: _always_ be ready for anything. So I activate the Trap Card Soul Union, which takes one hero in my graveyard, such as Stratos, and adds its attack points to another, such as Ocean!"

Jaden's eyes widened with newfound surprise as Ocean's whole body became enveloped in a mix of water and wind energy, both of which seemed to combine together to increase the hero's attack power.

 **Elemental Hero Ocean:** _ **3300/**_ **1200**

"And," continued Harry, indicating the super-powered Elemental Hero Ocean as he went on, "Since my Hero Ocean has more attack points than Sparkman, I think it's time that he attacks: go Ocean Sabre!"

"Not so fast," retorted Jaden, now activating his other face-down as he explained, "Because I have this: the Trap Card Mirror Gate!"

A variety of gasps and awed exclamations filled the arena as Jaden went on, "Thanks to this, our two heroes switch sides, so now Sparkman is working for you and your supped-up Hero Ocean is working for me: so go, Ocean Sabre!"

Harry's eyes widened once more as Ocean's trident-like sabre slashed its way clean through Elemental Hero Sparkman, all 3300 of Ocean's attack points working _against_ Harry as they were used to destroy Sparkman and deal more damage to Harry.

 **Harry: 1700/Jaden: 4000**

"And now," added Jaden, smiling with a hint of victory in his eyes as he explained, "With the end of the Battle Phase, you get Ocean back, but now that the battle's ended, he _loses_ the power increase from Soul Union, so I think I'll just end my turn."

While Ocean's attack points returned to their usual 1500 points, Harry looked from his field to his hand, a look of actual amusement on his face as he considered what was going on.

'So,' he thought, putting his fingers over his deck for his next move, 'This is what nearly losing to a clean sheet feels like…well, this duel's not over yet!'

"It's _my_ draw, Jaden!" announced Harry, drawing his next card while, at the same time, a few members of the Academy were surprised to see that, caught in his own battle scenario as he was, Harry's demeanour wasn't the only thing that changed;

Once more, his eyes had turned Supreme King gold as he stared down a situation that he wasn't all that used to.

A situation that he was determined to get out of…no matter what!

 **Chapter 28 and, wow, it looks like the joker, naïve Jaden is dead and gone and the** _ **true**_ **Supreme Guardian has come out in the duel, but can Harry overcome the odds and take his rightful place as the new King of Obelisk Blue?**

 **Plus, what did Sirius mean by promising Alexis to help in her search for her brother? Just what is he up to?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The war of the heroes continues and Harry seeks to make a comeback, but first, he must get past a certain newfound favourite of Jaden's: Elemental Hero Neos!**

 **Please Read and Review**


	29. Civil War Pt 2

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: How right you are, but the tide can always turn: as Jaden says: 'A duel isn't over until the last card is played' and Harry still has cards, including most of which Jaden has never even heard of, remember?**

 **T4: I hope you're not disappointed by the end, then;**

 _While Ocean's attack points returned to their usual 1500 points, Harry looked from his field to his hand, a look of actual amusement on his face as he considered what was going on._

' _So, this is what nearly losing to a clean sheet feels like…well, this duel's not over yet!'_

" _It's my draw, Jaden!" announced Harry, drawing his next card while, at the same time, a few members of the Academy were surprised to see that, caught in his own battle scenario as he was, Harry's demeanour wasn't the only thing that changed;_

 _Once more, his eyes had turned Supreme King gold as he stared down a situation that he wasn't all that used to._

 _A situation that he was determined to get out of…no matter what!_

Chapter 29: Civil War pt. 2

"Harry's not duelling like his usual self, is he?"

"I think that's more obvious than ever, Syrus," remarked Alexis, watching with a mild hint of worry as Harry began his next move, although the situation was unlike any that she had ever seen him in. Behind on life points with an empty field and no real defences to go up against the power of Jaden's Elemental Heroes.

In fact, if Harry didn't make a game-changing move soon, Alexis feared the same thing that everyone else feared: their rank number one would be beaten by Jaden in next to no time at all. He wasn't even playing with his usual strategies or the same brash strength that he displayed whenever he duelled.

It was almost like there was something off, but Harry seemed determined to put it to one side for the moment.

"Let's hope he can turn this around now," muttered Zane, watching his hopeful-successor with a searching gaze as he mused, "Otherwise, on his next turn, Jaden can finish Harry off."

'Come on Harry,' thought Alexis, clenching her fists while she watched her boyfriend go to work, 'Make it count.'

 _ **Prince of Games**_

 **Harry: 1700 (Harry's field: Half Token-Elemental-Hero-Stratos (900/150) Elemental Hero Ocean (1500/1200) no face down cards)**

 **Jaden: 4000 (Jaden's field: Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) no face down cards)**

As Harry drew his next card, he looked from his hand to the field, taking notice of the bleeding obvious as he knew that if he didn't pull something out of the hat soon, he would be at the mercy of Jaden's monsters.

At the same time, the young Potter duellist was aware of a familiar cold tingling brushing against his mind, one that made him frown as he asked mentally, 'Haou, what do you think you're doing?'

' _Giving you the strength to keep going, my friend,_ ' replied the Supreme King, though his words were soft and distant, almost like the whisper of an ethereal spirit. ' _You_ need _to trust in yourself if nothing else; whatever it is that's bothering you, save it for later. Just focus on the here and now, at least enough to give your friend_ and _your classmates the duel that you promised them that you would give them: the kind that they'll be talking about long after this day is done._ '

Eyeing his hand, Harry felt the cold lifting from him while Haou went on, ' _If you wish to win this on your own power, then fine, but don't hold back just because you fear the strength we both know that the_ real _Harry Potter, the_ real _Prince of Games possesses._ '

As Harry listened, he felt a jolt of realisation cut through him as Haou went on, ' _You have the strength to fight with_ or _without my aid, Harry; either way, you are not a weak Slifer or an underdog. You are a great and powerful duellist and, if nothing else, I have always believed that about you._ '

"Huh," gasped Harry, before he closed his eyes with a smile that seemed both thankful and a little amused as he asked, "You really believe that?"

' _Why else would the Powers That Be choose_ you _to hold my power in this modern age?_ ' asked Haou, a note of pride in his own voice as he told Harry, ' _I once told you that I would never go against your wishes, so if you want me gone, then say so and I will leave this duel to you, but I will_ not _let your doubts and fears hold you back. That's just not what a friend does, little one, even a friend like me._ '

'Then…' thought Harry, feeling the full power of his duel energy pass through him as he smiled again, his left eye shedding a single tear of thanks as he told the King, 'Stay…my friend…and let's win this: _together!_ '

' _If that is what you wish,_ ' replied Haou, although he seemed to laugh as he said it; at the same time, Harry opened his eyes, revealing a colour scheme that was a lot like Jaden's when Yubel took him over: one-part emerald-green and one-part Haou-gold, the power of the King on full display, much to Jaden's delight.

"Welcome back, Harry!" beamed Jaden, his own eyes flashing Yubel's colours for a moment as he asked, "Where'd you go?"

"Into darkness," replied Harry, his voice almost-distorted so that it sounded like a mix of his and the King's. "But now I've come back, this duel is still on and, last time I checked, it's my move, so for that move, I activate the spell card O, Oversoul: with this, I can bring back one Elemental Hero from the graveyard and I choose Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) and next, I activate his special ability, which allows me to add one Hero card from my deck to my hand."

Once again, Harry's deck shone as his chosen hero card was added before he went on, "Next, I activate the magic of Polymerisation: with this card, I fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix that I drew with Stratos' effect to summon out a new type of hero: Jaden, say hello to Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100/1200) in attack mode!"

"Huh?" asked Jaden, watching as the familiar fusion vortex revealed a brand new monster, but it was one that _wasn't_ the one that Jaden had been expecting. "Where's Flame Wingman? I thought _he_ was the fusion that those two made?"

"He's _one_ of them," answered Harry, lifting his hand with a proud look on his face as he explained, "Here's the other: Phoenix Enforcer!"

From within the fusion vortex, a humanoid hero with red and black-coloured skin appeared on the field, his back and the top of his head holding a green-coloured face mask and wings that were more like Hero Avian while unlike Flame Wingman, this new hero had both hands clear of obstacles and a fierce look about him that seemed to be emphasised by the draconian-like tail that extended from his rear end.

As he settled onto the field, Phoenix Enforcer actually smirked while Harry, with _three_ Elemental Heroes in play – and all three of them looked like they could take on Jaden's monsters without much fuss – smirked as he added, "So Jaden, it looks like you counted your chickens before they hatched: let me show you what happens when that happens: Elemental Hero Stratos attacks Wildheart: go, Whirlwind Vortex!"

Once again, Hero Stratos began spinning furiously, although unlike the last time that he'd attacked, Jaden had no defences to stop Stratos, so, this time, Wildheart was cut down to size by the spinning blades of the wind-attribute hero, dealing damage to Jaden in the process.

 **Harry: 1700/Jaden: 3700**

"And perhaps you forget, Jay," laughed Harry, thumbing towards the newest of the heroes on the field as he added, "But I still have my Phoenix Enforcer and he's going to attack you directly: go, Phoenix Enforcement!"

Launching himself into the air, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer swooped down towards Jaden, slashing both of his hands in an X-shaped attack that cut through Jaden's life points, dealing even more damage while he also brought the two duellists back to almost-level.

 **Harry: 1700/Jaden: 1600**

"And now that my Battle Phase is at an end," continued Harry, holding up his last card as he explained, "I'll place this last card face-down and end my turn: looks like the tables have turned, eh, Jay?"

"Maybe," agreed Jaden, smiling with a hint of raw challenge while he went on, "But you should remember the old saying, Harry: a duel isn't over until the last card is played and…"

Holding up his now three-card hand, Jaden smiled once again as he told Harry, "As you can see, pal, I still have cards to play, so it's my draw and first, I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards, but then I have to discard two to the graveyard."

As he did as he said, Jaden's smile widened before he added, "And guess what? One of the cards that I chose to discard was Elemental Hero Necroshade, so thanks to his special ability, I can summon out a high-level monster _without_ a sacrifice, so as good as your Phoenix boy is, my guy's a whole other league. You might even say that he's… _out of this world?_ "

"Good," laughed Harry, pumping his fist in excitement as he exclaimed, "I was _hoping_ for the chance to cross swords with him!"

"Then you should be careful what you wish for," laughed Jaden, holding up his card as he explained, "Because now you have to contend with my Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2100) and next, I think I'll introduce Neos to your new guy: Neos, attack Phoenix Enforcer: Cosmic Crush!"

Just like in their duel with Yugi and Kaiba, Neos leapt up, his fists shining a bright blue-coloured light that began to grow stronger as he plunged down towards Phoenix Enforcer. However, _unlike_ that time, Harry smiled with a hint of trickery in his look as Phoenix Enforcer's _huge_ wings suddenly closed in around him, causing a shockwave that ricocheted across the field, dealing damage to Harry, but keeping the Enforcer in play.

 **Harry: 1300/Jaden: 1600**

"Ugh…not…not bad, Jaden," chuckled Harry, his eyes shining as he told Jaden, "But unlike you, I chose my hero with care: for instance, Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle and, now that you attacked him, the Battle Phase is ended."

"Not before I throw down a face-down and activate the spell card Mirage of Nightmare," argued Jaden, earning a light smirk from Harry as he remembered Jaden using this combination against him in their last battle. "No doubt you remember what happens, so, with that in mind, I'll call it a turn, so let's see what you can do now."

"All right, I shall," agreed Harry, drawing his next card; as he did so, both of his eyes suddenly flashed gold as a proud, victorious smile crossed his face while, at the same time, Harry saw Jaden perform the same Mirage/Emergency Provisions combination from their last duel. As he'd drawn his four cards, Jaden then activated Emergency Provisions and discarded Mirage before it could hurt him: in return, he gained a thousand life points back, taking the duel back once again.

 **Harry: 1300/Jaden: 2600**

"So you now have double my life points, huh?" asked Harry, his eyes shining once more as he told Jaden, "It won't do you any good, but I won't just talk: I'll let my cards do the talking. First, I activate my face-down card, De-Fusion, which splits my Phoenix Enforcer back into Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/400) so welcome back you two."

As the new fusion monster became divided, Jaden's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What's the point in that? Phoenix Enforcer was the only one with half a chance to take on my Neos thanks to his superpower, so what's your game, Harry?"

"I'll show you," answered Harry, holding up his card as he explained, "Because now, I activate the spell card known as Elemental Enforcement!"

A spell card showing what looked like Elemental Hero Flame Wingman rose onto the field, his two hands – including the dragon-like head – holding onto a swirling orb that seemed to hold the six different Elemental Attribute Crystals.

"Thanks to this card," explained Harry, holding up his disk as he told Jaden, "I can draw two cards from my deck for _every_ Elemental Hero on my field and I count four of them, which means eight cards."

"What's the point?" wondered Jaden, watching as Harry drew his cards before he asked, "So what now? Because I doubt it's called Enforcement because it just lets you reassemble your army, right?"

"You're right, Jaden," answered Harry, holding up two cards that he had drawn as he explained, "Because next, I can choose two Fusion Material Monsters either on my field or in my hand and, by sending them to the graveyard, I can summon out their Fusion _without_ Polymerisation!"

 **(Elemental Enforcement: SPELL/NORMAL: Draw two cards from your deck for every** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **that you control; select two** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **Fusion Material Monsters on your field or in your hand and send them to the graveyard. Special Summon one** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck that has the two selected monsters as Fusion Material Monsters.)**

"Wow!" exclaimed Jaden, before his eyes widened as he saw two familiar-looking red-skinned heroes being the ones that Harry selected, "Hold up: why are you going with your aces? Heat and Lady Heat?"

"Because they're good on their own, I'll give you that," explained Harry, watching as a fiery plume of energy then rose up onto his side of the field as he added, "But do you remember when I told you that the new heroes that I have can unleash _true_ powers that even you haven't dreamed of? Well here's that power, Jaden: from the deepest pits of the hottest flames, I summon out Elemental Hero Nova Master (2600/2100) in attack mode!"

The heat from the fiery plume seemed to spread across the entire field as the monster that Harry selected from his deck rose onto the field; to look at him, you'd think that he was a knight of some sort as he was dressed in red and golden coloured armour that seemed to resemble living fire itself, each part of his body radiating heat and strength while his whole body seemed to let off an amazing amount of energy that filled the field with warmth and an air of victory.

As this new hero took his place on the field, Harry then smiled as he told Jaden, "You played a good game, Jaden, but it's like you said: a duel isn't over until the last card's played and I have cards to play. So let me introduce you to their power: Nova Master, attack Neos with Blistering Inferno!"

The entire body of Nova Master seemed to become a living embodiment of fire and raw animalistic power that seared across the field, incinerating Neos and dealing damage to Jaden at the same time.

 **Harry: 1300/Jaden: 2500**

"And next," exclaimed Harry, his eyes shining while he told Jaden, "I think I'll remind you of the fatal four way on my field: Avian, Burstinatrix, Ocean and, of course, Stratos, attack Jaden directly: Flare Storm, Whirlwind Vortex, Ocean Sabre and Quill Cascade!"

As one, the four heroes launched their attacks, all three of them dealing greater damage to Jaden than he could have anticipated, giving Harry the victory and the strength that he had sought since the start of the duel.

"Game over, Jaden!" exclaimed Harry, giving Jaden a proud smile as he told his friend, "But you almost had me there; I'll admit that it wasn't my finest hour, but it certainly was my greatest match to date and that includes the bout we had with Dad and Seto."

As Jaden pulled himself to his feet, he brushed his chin with the back of his hand before, holding out his hand, he shook Harry's hand in his as he told him, "Good match, Harry: you'll give North Academy a run for their money for sure."

"Indeed you shall, Harry," agreed Chancellor Sheppard, stepping up onto the arena while he applauded Harry's victory. "And now that our representative is decided, it gives me the greatest of pleasure to announce and grant you full promotion to Obelisk Blue: good job! As for you, Jaden, you will be promoted to Ra Yellow, although I suspect that the two of you will stick around Slifer for just a little while longer."

"At least til the end of the year, Chancellor," replied Harry, giving his friends and classmates the thumbs up while he added, "But in the meantime, I've got one thing to say to North Academy and we all know what that is, don't we, folks?"

Over the cheers and cries of the entire Academy, students and staff alike gave off Harry's signature cry, their cheers echoing throughout the halls and over the entire island as though sending a message to North Academy:

" _LET THE GAMES BEGIN!_ "

 **Chapter 29 and Harry has gained promotion to Obelisk Blue, but now that he seems to have finally laid his demons to rest, can he trust in Haou's power enough to protect the future of his friends and his second home?**

 **Also, what will happen when North Academy go to war against the Prince of Games himself? What strategy will Harry use to let the games begin? (Rhetorical question)**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Before he takes on North Academy, Harry has a little home truth to tell and a new dorm to get used to, but when he moves into Obelisk, he finds answers waiting for him, the likes of which he never expected to get;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	30. A Living Nightmare Pt 1

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **WhiteElfElder: I don't draw out duels like the anime did: I mean, seriously, there were times that the match could have ended sooner, but it didn't: call it a personal peeve of mine;**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: There's one more obstacle to go before the School Duel, but I hope you like it nonetheless;**

" _But in the meantime, I've got one thing to say to North Academy and we all know what that is, don't we, folks?"_

 _Over the cheers and cries of the entire Academy, students and staff alike gave off Harry's signature cry, their cheers echoing throughout the halls and over the entire island as though sending a message to North Academy:_

" _LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"_

Chapter 30: A Living Nightmare pt. 1

Barely two days after the derby match between Harry and Jaden, the now-unofficial prince of Obelisk Blue was sorely regretting his decision to actually _want_ anything to do with the School Duel.

As much as Harry just wanted to fine-tune his three decks – Elemental Heroes, Evil Heroes and Twilight Force – and work on a strategy that would help him decide which of his decks would work best against North Academy, the rest of the school seemed just as willing to do what they could to _offer help_ in Harry's plans.

If it wasn't someone suggesting a practice duel to experience Harry's strategies, it was his friends offering him some of their best cards to, in their words, _give his deck a little extra kick_.

Heck, even Misawa – who loathed Harry because he always seemed to pull of the impossible – offered his assistance with a long and dreary talk about strategies and formulas before Harry, tapping into Haou's power, Shadow Travelled out of the dorm, leaving the Ra Yellow geek stumped.

On the morning of the third day, with less than two weeks to go until the School Duel – which Harry had been informed would take place on March 1st – the Prince of Games had barely managed to sit down to another of Professor Banner's classes when, as before, Jaden, Syrus and Bastion all gathered around him, crowding his personal space.

"Come on, Harry," Jaden insisted, holding up his 'ace' card as he suggested, "You know that Neos is the right sort of card for your deck."

"Add in a little Machine power," added Syrus, holding up his Power Bond card while he – and the rest of them – missed the tick that had started to form on Harry's brow. "North Academy won't stand a chance."

"I've done all the calculations," remarked Bastion, the tick on Harry's brow only getting worse as he wondered why _he_ was getting involved, but, like the others, he too held up a card as he added, "And my Water Dragon won't steer you wrong, Harry."

"All right, that's it!" screamed Harry, slamming his hands down on his desk before he rose, his eyes turning gold as he snarled, "Would _all_ of you just leave me alone? By the Gods, do you _actually_ think I can't do it with the cards I have?"

"Well, not with _regular_ cards, perhaps," replied Bastion, his _I-know-better-than-you_ attitude _really_ starting to get on Harry's nerves, perhaps now more than any other time as he went on, "But you're not just facing anyone in this bout, Harry: you're taking on the best that another school has to offer, so why not use the spirit of our school and trust in special cards…like my Water Dragon?"

"I thought I asked you lot to leave me _alone?_ " demanded Harry, his rage and sense of inner defeat bringing a whirlwind of dark energy out of him that knocked the others back while the rest of the class stared in awe and surprise.

Without waiting for permission from his teacher, Harry turned on his heel and fled from the class, his steps hounded by his three _helpful_ friends as they _agreed_ that peace and quiet was what was needed to help Harry build the perfect Deck.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Of all the places that Harry had thought of running for to try and escape his _hounds_ , the last place that even _he_ would have considered going was in the direction of the Abandoned Dorm.

However, as he heard the steps slowly receding behind him as he ran along the familiar path, Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he stopped against one of the brick-stone pillars that lined the perimeter of the dormitory's exterior. As he sagged against the wall, putting a hand to his heart in a bid to try and catch his breath, Harry heaved a deep sigh of relief before looking up at the dim skies overhead.

"Why does it take such desperate measures to get those guys to stop following me?" whispered Harry, sinking to the floor as he asked, "I mean, do they _actually_ believe that I wouldn't have a strategy for North Academy? I'm the freaking Prince of Games for Ra's sake!"

' _They're just being friendly, Harry,_ ' suggested Haou, appearing in his spiritual form as he usually did whenever he was talking with his reincarnation, although he seemed to be a little more concerned than reassuring. ' _You know and so do they that you don't need their cards to make your deck perfect, but you've also never fought with all your heart since…well, since the two of us started to become one._ '

"Don't start _that_ again, Haou," growled Harry, closing his eyes as he leaned against the walled area. "I said that I'd talk to them about my dreams and I _will!_ The only problem with actually keeping my promise is that I can't get a minute's peace because they're always on my case about this stupid school duel."

Haou, watching Harry with a hint of curiosity and alertness to him, moved to take a seat next to Harry as he asked, ' _Are you all right, young one? You're not usually this hostile, even towards_ me!'

Letting out a sigh that seemed to pass through his nostrils, Harry opened his eyes and glanced towards his dark doppelganger before he replied, "I know; you're right. I'm sorry, my friend: it's just…on top of them badgering me about cards and strategies, I've also had to put up with my nightmares and…well…I think they're getting worse."

' _What makes you say that?_ ' asked Haou, his worry clear despite the darkness of his spirit.

"When I wake up," answered Harry, his hand moving to his forehead as he explained, "I get a pain right here, but it's not like any pain I've had before…well, except for my _very_ early days when I used to dream about…um…"

Haou looked more interested than ever as he glanced towards his little friend before he asked, ' _About?_ '

"About…" said Harry, swallowing hard as he told the king, "About the night that…that my parents died and…and your powers saved me."

' _And what do you see in these nightmares?_ ' asked Haou, but, as he had half-expected, Harry shook his head, burying his head against his knees while he shook out of fear and fatigue.

"I…you know what I see, so _why_ ask?" hissed Harry, keeping his head down while he went on. "Anyway, it doesn't matter: I realised a long time ago that nothing can ever really be normal for me, Haou."

' _Why?_ '

"Duh, because I'm Yugi's family," scoffed the Prince of Games, lifting his head as he added, "Trouble followed him around like a bad smell and always managed to find him again like a broken boomerang, so even _if_ I wanted to talk about what I see, it won't matter. I can't escape it."

' _And what about what we promised each other?_ ' asked the King, his voice edged by a note of pure concern as he told Harry, ' _I told you that we would figure this out together. You have admitted time and time again that you have to trust in my power if you're going to succeed, but you continue to push me away, even more-so since the nightmares began: why, Harry?_ '

"What?" asked Harry, letting out a laugh of disbelief as he looked to his doppelganger, "You mean that even you haven't seen it?"

Haou shook his head.

"It's because _you_ have something to do with it," insisted Harry, earning a shocked look from the Supreme King: at the same time, both Harry _and_ Haou were unaware of an eerie, creeping black mist slowly slithering out towards them from beyond the doors of the Abandoned Dorm.

Harry, meanwhile, just shook his head as he went on, "I don't know what it is, Haou, but it's clear to me that _you_ have something to do with it: weird seals, the end of the world and powers that can cause total annihilation: how could you _not?_ "

' _But I'm_ not _the evil King your family and friends fear me to be, young one,_ ' argued Haou, his words edged by hurt as he explained, ' _I…I don't get it, Harry: I've lost to you, submitted to you, given you a sample of my power so that you can survive the unsurvivable_ and _I've also told you over and over that the only thing that I want is for you to be strong and use your powers to do the best you can with what you have: why must you keep fighting against me?_ '

"Because you're _still_ you, Supreme King of _Darkness_!" snapped Harry, putting extra emphasis on the last part of the King's mantle as he went on, "I might have agreed to work with you, but these dreams, what I see, they're not going away anytime soon and I think it's because of you. Because, even though we're friends…allies, even, I think we _both_ know that what I see is inevitable: it's _going_ to happen whether we like it or not."

' _Meaning?_ '

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" asked Harry, jumping to his feet as he faced the King, "You're _going_ to find some way, maybe with whatever power this nightmare is showing me, but you're going to find _some_ way to control me and turn me into the monster that I've tried so hard to stop myself becoming and, even then, you're going to destroy or devour my soul so that I can't stop you. One way or another, Haou, it's _going_ to happen and, since you seem to be so _determined_ to get a bloody answer out of me, I'll say it!"

For a moment, Harry seemed to take a step back from the King, a look of dark amusement in his eyes as he explained, "The reason that I fight you, I resist you and I shut you out is because I know that the more I keep control of my body and tell destiny to do one, the more chance that I have to fight this thing."

' _Harry,_ ' Haou sighed, shaking his head before he told the young boy, ' _I would_ never _go against my word: Darkness or no Darkness, I am a King and my word is my bond. Even_ if _your life depended on it, even if the very survival of the world depended on it, I would_ never _break my promise to you. I care about…HARRY LOOK OUT!_ '

Harry, having turned to make his way back to the Academy, apparently-intent on ignoring Haou's words, suddenly let out a cry of alarm as what could only be described as a blackened cloud of energy swallowed him up, leaving nothing behind except a smouldering spot on the ground and a _very_ frightened Duel Spirit.

' _Harry?_ ' called Haou, wheeling round as though hoping to spot his little protégé somewhere in the shadows, but to no avail;

' _HARRY!_ '

 _ **Prince of Games**_

The first thing that Harry felt when consciousness returned to him was a feeling that, beyond a shadow of a doubt, had to be the _worst_ headache that he had ever known.

It felt like every fibre of his skull and brain matter was being carved open from the inside, the pain only then proceeding to make its way downwards, filling his body with more and more agony as well as a driving sensation of ache and fire that seemed to burn away at him.

When Harry managed to open his eyes, he found that he was looking at a weird sight if nothing else: a strange dark viewpoint stretched out in front of him, but what made it weird was the mystically-fuelled thunderstorm that seemed to fill the air, each flash of lightning illuminating something that made Harry take notice.

He wasn't alone.

Standing in front of him, his back to Harry, was a tall, darkish figure that was remarkably lean and shrouded in shadows; his hair stuck up in a way that reminded Harry of his Dad, although the figure was dressed in – funnily enough – a long, black duster that seemed to remind Harry of the one he liked to wear outside of the Academy.

This figure also had sharper edges and a more-intimidating sort of air about his attire while, on his arm, Harry noticed a duel disk that was a dark shade of purple in colour with what looked like three blades set into a standby sort of position that covered the figure's right arm. (1)

Looking back to the figure, Harry groaned as another bolt of pain shot through him before he asked, "Who are you?"

"Well," sniggered the figure, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry as the figure turned to face him, revealing an _impossible_ sight that had Harry's heart turning into ice in his chest as the figure drawled, "That _is_ the question, isn't it, Mr Potter?"

"You…you're _me?_ " asked Harry, his alarm causing him to leap to his feet as he stared at the figure opposite him: he _did_ look like Harry, albeit the figure had a stronger glare in his emerald-green eyes and his black hair was, as Harry had previously noted – styled to resemble Yugi's, although even that had an air of power about it.

"Oh," replied the other Harry, his words edged by a note of mystic energy that seemed to make Harry shiver as he told him, "I am _so_ much more than just you, Mr Potter. But since you asked, I'll indulge you: I _am_ you, but, at the same time, it is _you_ whom are _not_ me!"

"What…what do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I mean," said the other Harry, his voice filled with a hint of personal rage as he told Harry, "You have not only abused the gifts that _destiny_ has given you, but you also continue to deny who and what you really are. What you see before you, Harry James Potter, is the _true_ Prince of Games, but, if it helps you see things for what they are, you can call me the Dark Harry: everything _you_ are not!"

"So you're Haou?" asked Harry, actually laughing as he asked, "What? Is this meant to teach me a lesson?"

"Not quite…and _no_ , I am _not_ Haou," argued Dark Harry, his voice edged by a hiss of disdain as he told Harry, "I am everything that you can only wish that you could be: magic, ancient mysticism and the full powers of the Gentle Darkness to boot."

As though seeking to prove this, Dark Harry then released what felt like a bolt of Shadow Energy from his hand, the static feel of the bolt's energy bringing a look of horror to Harry's face as he went on, "Every time you've held back, denying yourself the power of the King and more, it is me, the darkest part of your spirit, whom had reaped the rewards: I know and can do things that you can only dream of and, after this latest lover's tiff with your dear friend, the Supreme King, I decided that I couldn't hold my tongue any longer."

Here, Dark Harry then released a powerful gust of black-wind energy that made Harry shudder while the dark side of the prince went on, "And thanks to your decision to go to the _one_ place on the entire island that no-one else dares, I was able to create this…let's call it a spiritual limbo: a _purgatory_ of souls between this world and the next, if you will."

"For what reason?" asked Harry, earning a cold laugh from Dark Harry as he held up his right arm.

"Can't you guess?" asked Dark Harry, the three blades of his strange disk now moving into a ready sort of place, each of the three separated, but still able to resemble the right sort of set-up for a duel.

"A Duel?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Dark Harry as he asked, "Why?"

"Because you've denied your true power for long enough, Harry Potter," hissed Dark Harry, his eyes shining much like the curse that had haunted Harry's nightmares as a child. "So here are my terms: you win and, like the King, I surrender myself unto you, giving you my powers, my knowledge and even the truth of your nightmares."

Harry's eyes widened as Dark Harry then chuckled before he asked, "What? Surely you didn't _actually_ think that there wasn't a small part of you that knew what they meant, did you?"

"And…" asked Harry, holding up his own arm as he summoned his Black Disk, the five blades spinning around to form the deformed, but powerful disk of the King. "What if I lose?"

"Then," replied Dark Harry, his smile almost predatory as he told Harry, "I will drain every ounce of your precious Duel Energy and take you over, which, in hindsight, would turn you into the monster that you fear, wouldn't it?"

Harry's eyes flashed gold while Dark Harry roared with laughter, "See? Even when intimidated, you retreat behind the very power that you fear: there's a word for that, Potter: hypocrite!"

"Shut your mouth!" snarled Harry, his voice edged by a slight note of the King's malice as he hissed, "Let the Games Begin!"

"Indeed they shall," chuckled Dark Harry, holding up his left hand before, to Harry's surprise, his dark-sided spirit actually conjured what looked like a brand new deck; as he slipped it into his disk, Dark Harry then added, "Hope you don't mind, my light-sided loser, but I kept the memory of this particular deck from way back when: so let's see how you handle this challenge!"

 **Harry: 4000/Dark Harry: 4000**

As both players drew their first hands, Dark Harry smiled coldly before he asked, "Why don't you take the first move, Harry? You won't have many left, after all."

Drawing his first card, Harry eyed his hand before he looked across the field, his eyes narrowing as he took in the cocky, confident air of his dark side, although he was also uneasy about what 'memory' the Dark Harry had tapped into to create his own deck.

'If that's a memory from Seto's competition, then I'm in trouble,' thought Harry, clenching his free hand into a fist as he mused, 'I remember making several different decks for several different purposes, _including_ the Marauder Deck that Haou tried to make for me, but something tells me that _this_ isn't that deck.'

"Are you frightened, Harry?" taunted Dark Harry, his eyes shining like emerald fires as he asked, "Maybe you just want to forfeit now, huh? Make it easy on yourself _and_ on those you're letting down by denying yourself the power you rightfully possess."

"You can stop with the Mind Games, Orochi," hissed Harry, earning a surprised look from his dark side as he explained, "That's what _I_ call you: it means _demon_ and, well, since you're my dark side and you _apparently_ gave into Haou's darkness yourself, what does that make you?"

"Orochi, huh?" asked the dark-sider, his voice filled with a glimmer of amusement as he asked, "Losing yourself to the point of madness, but without going as far as snapping? I like it: very well, Harry, if that's who I am, then let's bring the madness!"

"It won't be for long, I _promise!_ " hissed Harry, looking back to his hand before he explained, "And to prove that, let me start with an old, but true friend of mine: Elemental Hero Star Spirit (1900/900) in attack mode and, since this is my first turn, I can't attack: so instead, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn, but since this _is_ the end of my turn, Star Spirit's special ability activates, which deals you 300 points of damage for each Light Attribute Monster on the field and, at the moment, only Star Spirit stands tall: so go, Shining Comet!"

Just like in the duel against Yugi and Kaiba, Star Spirit swept his twelve-pointed-crested sceptre in an arc-like shape, releasing a bright flash of white light that blew across the field, dealing first blood to the now-named Orochi's life points.

 **Harry: 4000/Orochi: 3700**

Orochi, on the other hand, seemed unaffected as he asked, "I know there's a storm outside, but do we have leaks? I felt a draught! Guess I should get a man in, what do you think?"

Harry remained silent, earning a sad whine from the dark side of the prince, "What? No witty banter, Harry? Ah, that's a shame: that's one part of the fun, but if you're sure, then let me take my move and, to begin, I place a card of my own face down and summon out a _very_ devilish creation, puns fully intended!"

"Devilish?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowed for only a moment before he gasped as he asked, "Wait a minute, you're not using _that_ memory, are you? I never slept for a week after creating _that_ design!"

"I know," laughed Orochi, holding up his card as he explained, "And now your nightmares are here to bite you in the b-u-double-crucifixes: so, Harry Potter, say hello to an old acquaintance: rise up, Dark Caster (2500/0) in attack mode!"

'It _is_ them!' thought Harry, the horror clear in his eyes as he watched the ground tremble before what could only be described as a vast wave of black smoke rose up onto the field; as the smoke filled the room, a strange circular symbol appeared to glow at the centre of the smoke, a blood-red line cutting through the circle and seemingly expanding around the smoke like the rings of Saturn.

"And do you remember _why_ I can summon out such a powerful monster on my first turn?" asked Orochi, his tone almost mocking Harry as he stared at him, a look of interest and pity in his eyes as he added, "Come on, Harry: pop quiz: why can I summon my level 6 Dark Caster without a sacrifice?"

"Because I don't have a Dark Attribute Monster on my side of the field," answered Harry, his voice edged by a note of loathing as he looked up at the smoky creature that loomed before him.

 **(Dark Caster: ATK 2500/DEF 0/6Star/DARK/FIEND: This card can be summoned without a tribute if your opponent has no Dark Attribute Monsters on the field. If this card is used as a tribute for a SPELLCASTER or a FIEND Monster, count this card as two tributes.)**

As he looked from the smoky creature to his dark doppelganger, Harry swallowed down his fears before he asked, "How did you manage it, anyway? I never sent those designs away."

"Perhaps," agreed Orochi, holding up his own hand before he asked, "But do you think rules such as those matter here in the realm of spirits? I certainly disagree, Harry, and so does _he!_ Let me remind you why you feared this creation: Dark Caster, attack Star Spirit with Dark Possession!"

The marking on Dark Caster's smoky body started to glow and, as it grew brighter, the smoke of the creature's body seemed to slip through, causing several black tendrils to fly across the field where they entered Star Spirit's body; however, as they did so, the eyes of Star Spirit seemed to crackle with lightning before he exploded, leaving nothing but starlight ashes in his wake, the remnants burning at Harry's life points as he was destroyed by the black smoke.

 **Harry: 3400/Orochi: 3700**

"Well," coughed Harry, indicating the card at his feet as he went on, "My…my Star Spirit may be gone, but…but his destruction activates…my face-down card, Hero Signal, which lets me summon a Level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck, such as Elemental Hero Marauder (2000/1000) my old friend."

"Not that you'll be able to use his special ability, you little Slifer Slacker," sniggered Orochi, earning a scowl from Harry as he went on. "You should remember that Marauder's _superpower_ can only be used when there's another Hero on the field, but there's not. So you're out of luck."

"Just end your turn!" spat Harry, earning a wide-eyed look from Orochi as he shook his head sadly.

"Such anger, young Skywalker," whispered the dark spirit, clicking his tongue as he added, "Very well, I'll end my turn since there isn't much more that I can do, but even if you manage to defend yourself, Harry, you should remember one thing."

"What?" asked Harry, moving to draw his next card; however, as he did so, he froze when Orochi's next words hit him:

"I _am_ you, technically-speaking, so I know all your moves even before you get the chance to make them…but go ahead, take your turn."

As Harry drew his next card, his eyes flicked to Marauder while he also looked back to the black disk on his arm, his eyes filled with pain and horror as he realised that, whether he liked it or not, Orochi was right.

'Haou,' thought Harry, a part of him knowing that his dark spirit would be able to help him, if only Harry hadn't been so blind;

'If I survive this…I _will_ work with you and not against you, I swear it!'

 **Chapter 30 and it seems that Harry is forced to have sense knocked into him, but can he beat a spirit that knows his moves as well as he does and survive?**

 **Also, what will Haou do to try and get through to Harry that, Darkness though he may be named, he** _ **is**_ **Harry's friend and ally?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The nightmare continues as Harry comes face-to-face with the reason that he** _ **didn't**_ **put forwards this new deck, but can Harry make sure his nightmare has a happy ending?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Spirit**_

 **So, I bet this is weird, huh? I realised that I've let the 'Harry-fears-Haou' mini-arc go on** _ **way**_ **too long now, so I decided to use this unusual set-up to lay it to rest** _ **and**_ **get things ready for the SR arc;**

 **Also, I decided to do like I once did with a certain quartet of Evil Heroes and used another fandom for inspiration: can you figure out which one? It might be a bit obvious, but what can I say?**

 **I decided to have some fun and, before anyone asks, this** _ **isn't**_ **the only time that said deck will appear either;**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **Almost forgot about this: the disk used by Orochi/Dark Harry is the same disk used by Jessie Anderson when he was possessed by Yubel in Season Three of GX; don't ask me why, I just found it fitting;**


	31. A Living Nightmare Pt 2

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis; Jaden/Yubel;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Tristan: It's popular enough for me to want to keep going, although I'm glad you're enjoying it so far;**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Well you know what I always say: keep reading to find out;**

 **ALSO: I can't believe** _ **no-one**_ **even guessed it, but the new deck that Harry's facing is based on 'lore' from the FANTASTIC TV series Supernatural: you'll see a bit more of that in this chapter, but, seriously? No-one saw the connections? I put in a few shout-outs with lines and stuff and** _ **no-one**_ **got it? Wow**

 **Anyway, enjoy…**

 _As Harry drew his next card, his eyes flicked to Marauder while he also looked back to the black disk on his arm, his eyes filled with pain and horror as he realised that, whether he liked it or not, Orochi was right._

' _Haou,' thought Harry, a part of him knowing that his dark spirit would be able to help him, if only Harry hadn't been so blind;_

' _If I survive this…I will work with you and not against you, I swear it!'_

Chapter 31: A Living Nightmare pt. 2

 **Harry: 3400/Orochi: 3700**

 **Field Status: Harry: Elemental Hero Marauder (2000/1000) and no face down cards**

 **Orochi: Dark Caster (2500/0) one card face down**

As Harry drew his next card, a part of him felt cold seep into his skin and his soul as he looked across the field at the dark doppelganger that had challenged him. He knew now that what he was experiencing was real, but, at the same time, he also knew that this time, he was being forced to take on the challenge alone.

He couldn't ask Haou for support and neither could he trust in the strength that his friends gave him, although he _did_ make the promise to have a proper talk with them and Haou about where they went from here when all this was over.

For now, he had to win this duel and, in order to do that, he had to take on the sort of opponent that was both his living nightmare and his worst fears: indeed, if Orochi _was_ using the deck design that Harry _thought_ that he was using, then Harry was in trouble. He had designed those cards and the strategies with them in a fit of dark memory during a time where he had been lost in thought, thinking about the good and the bad surrounding his lifetime.

That had created the monster Dark Caster and the cards that went with him, but Harry couldn't allow himself to be distracted: eyeing his hand, the young duellist looked from his cards to his field before he took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart.

"You're frightened," remarked Orochi, earning a startled look from Harry as the dark duellist tapped the side of his head as he explained, "I'm inside your grapefruit, Harry: in here, I can see your thoughts and sense your emotions and, let me tell you, they're quite the storm in a teacup, aren't they? All that fear, all those doubts and, ooh, such dark, pleasing thoughts about the kind of life you fear to live."

"Shut up," hissed Harry, clenching his free hand as he told the dark duellist, "That _won't_ be my life, no matter what."

"So sure of that, are you?" asked Orochi mockingly, clicking his tongue before he asked, "And what about those nightmares of yours, Harry? Have you ever considered the possibility of what you're doing?"

"I said shut up," growled Harry, holding up a card before he insisted, "Let's just keep going: your mind games won't work on me, Orochi, and, to prove it, I think I'll call out another old friend of mine: rise up, Elemental Hero Heat (1600/1200) in attack mode!"

"Figures," scoffed Orochi, watching as the red-clad hero rose onto the field in a burst of fire, "You usually rely on your precious Hero Heat to take you out of a tight spot, but he won't be enough against Dark Caster even _with_ his special ability."

Harry knew he was right, of course: with only two Elemental Heroes on the field, Heat's attack points did increase, but it wasn't enough to match up to the twenty five hundred score of Dark Caster.

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **2000/**_ **1200**

"Maybe not," agreed Harry, his furious expression turning into one of amusement as he asked, "But did you forget, Orochi? When I have another Hero on the field, Marauder's ability activates, which allows me to summon back Elemental Hero Star Spirit from the graveyard: sure, it costs me his right to attack, but it also gives Heat another power boost."

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **2200/**_ **1200**

"Still not strong enough," mocked Orochi, laughing as he saw both Star Spirit and Marauder hunch down in defence mode. "Look, why not just give in to me now, Harry? I promise not to make it hurt _too_ much!"

"Oh, I'm far from giving up, Orochi," argued Harry, holding up another card in his hand as he explained, "Because next, I activate the Spell Card known as Element Sabre!"

Orochi's eyes widened slightly as a spell card rose onto the field: it showed what looked like a sword that was made of pure light embedded in a crystalline prison, the hilt of the sword decorated with the six elemental crystals. As the same sword then materialised onto the field, Orochi's eyes narrowed as he saw Marauder, Heat and Star Spirit _all_ glowing with mysterious powers.

"Wondering what's happening?" asked Harry, his face showing a smug look of amusement as he explained, "It's simple, Orochi: thanks to my field having two or more Elemental Heroes, each with its own individual Attribute, in play, my Element Sabre now increases their attack and defence points by 600, depending on which mode they're in!"

 **(Element Sabre: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: This card can only be activated if the controller of this card has two or more** _ **Elemental Heroes**_ **on the field of different Attributes. As long as this card is activated, all** _ **Elemental Heroes**_ **gain 600 ATK and/or DEF points depending on their battle position. When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon one** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **from your Deck.)**

"Impressive," whispered Orochi, watching as Heat took the sabre into his hands, his energy radiating through the sword and into his two fellow heroes, all of whom shone a little brighter as their stats were changed.

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **2800/**_ **1200**

 **Elemental Hero Marauder: 2000/** _ **1600**_

 **Elemental Hero Star Spirit: 1900/** _ **1500**_

"So my heroes _might_ have been weak before, but not anymore," added Harry, indicating Hero Heat as he asked, "Would you like me to show you? Elemental Hero Heat, attack Dark Caster with Blade of the Phoenix!"

Charging his fiery energy into his fists, Elemental Hero Heat released the energy into the sword before, slashing it horizontally, the red-clad hero released a phoenix-like apparition in a crescent-shaped slash. As the energy flew across the field, Dark Caster's symbol shone once before it and its smoky residue exploded, dealing damage to Orochi in the process.

 **Harry: 3400/Orochi: 3400**

"Not…not bad, Harry," growled Orochi, brushing his clothes down while he added, "Not _good_ , but not bad: I should have remembered that you were one of the _all-or-nothing_ types that antagonists like me _really_ hate: ah well, good thing I set this in the last round. The Trap Card known as Solomon's Key!"

"Not that!" exclaimed Harry, watching with a horrified look as a Trap rose from Orochi's side of the field; it showed a strange octagonal-like shape that seemed to be filled with mysterious runes. At the same time, the same seal-like shape appeared around Elemental Hero Heat, causing volts of red lightning to surge through the hero.

"Yes _that,_ " laughed Orochi, watching as Harry also cried out as he explained, "Now, thanks to my Key card, your Hero Heat can't attack and, during each End Phase that he's on the field, you take damage equal to half his attack points! So much for your power boost, Harry!

 **(Solomon's Key: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when a DARK Attribute Monster is destroyed as a result of battle; as long as this card is on the field, the attacking monster cannot declare an attack or change its battle position. During each player's End Phase, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half the selected monster's ATK.)**

"And I can promise you that I won't be in too much of a hurry to destroy _him,_ " sniggered Orochi, indicating the bound hero as he explained, "So go on, little Harry: keep juicing up Elemental Hero Heat's power. It'll only make you fall that much sooner."

Harry growled, but as he looked to Heat, he sighed sadly as he explained, "I'm sorry, old friend: I should have been ready for anything."

"And yet you know that you're _not_ ," chuckled Orochi, his voice edged by the same mocking tone from earlier as he explained, "So what to do now, Harry? Your other monsters can't attack and you don't really have a way to stop me: hey, I know, why not say the big yes to surrendering and I _promise_ that I'll at least leave your precious Slifer Squad alone, what do you say?"

"Go to hell," growled Harry, holding up more cards in his hand as he explained, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"And you know what happens now, don't you?" asked Haou amusingly, watching as the Solomon's Key started to glow, more red lightning coursing through Hero Heat as he explained, "Time to feel the burn, Harry… _literally!_ "

Harry, barely able to prepare himself for what was coming, let out an ear-piercing scream as the lightning from the key coursed through him, dealing greater damage than he might have guessed. However, at the same time, the Prince of Games also felt himself trembling from the pain and shock as he saw his life points go down.

 **Harry: 2000/Orochi: 3400**

"Ouch," laughed Orochi, wincing dramatically as he asked, "Did…did that hurt, Harry? It certainly _looked_ like it hurt; guess I should have warned you that here in the Spirit World, you _feel_ the attacks more than you would in your precious duels out there."

"Then…" coughed Harry, trying his best to keep himself on two feet as he explained, "Then you…you're definitely going…going to feel _this_ , Orochi, or did you forget about Star…Star Spirit's special ability? During my End Phase, you take three hundred points of damage for every LIGHT Attribute Monster in play and…and I have Spirit himself: go, Shining Comet!"

Once again, Star Spirit released his starlight-like burst of energy, but once again, Orochi didn't even twitch as the attack hit his life points.

 **Harry: 2000/Orochi: 3100**

"Such a waste," drawled Orochi, drawing his next card before he explained, "Don't worry, though, Harry: I'll remind you what real power feels like when my turn ends. For now, I'll place two cards face down and summon out Hellhound Spirit Lv. 4 (1500/500) in attack mode!"

Again, Harry winced while he watched with a hint of worry and dread as what could be described as a silvery-blue ghost-like shape rose onto the field, its body taking the shape of a canine creature that seemed to resemble a Doberman, its eyes glowing a ferocious shade of red as it glared at Harry, snarling with demonic intent.

 **(Hellhound Spirit Lv. 4: ATK: 1500/DEF: 500/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this monster attacks your opponent's monsters, your opponent cannot activate any Trap Cards. During the End Phase that this card destroys an opponent's monster, send this card to the graveyard and Special Summon** _ **Hellhound Spirit Lv. 6**_ **from your hand or Deck.)**

"And next," continued Orochi, holding up a card from his hand as he explained, "I think I'll activate a card that you might know just as well, Harry: I activate the spell card Demon Blood!"

'Great,' thought Harry, watching as a spell rose up that showed what looked like a vial of _very_ dark-red liquid, a demon's head imprinted on the background of the card's image.

"Thanks to this card," explained Orochi, indicating his spiritual friend as he told Harry, "My Hellhound here gains some attack points if he should attack a non-Dark Attribute Monster: do you remember how many, Harry?"

"One _thousand!_ " hissed Harry, clenching his fist as he saw the vial appear next to Hellhound Spirit, its dark essence already flowing into the monster while Harry added, "And…and when he attacks, I…I can't activate any Traps either: I remember."

 **(Demon Blood: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to a card that has** _ **Hell**_ **or** _ **Fallen**_ **in its name: when the equipped monster attacks a non-DARK Attribute Monster, increase its ATK by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase.)**

"Very good, my dear vessel," chuckled Orochi, indicating his beast as he explained, "And now he's going to reintroduce you to the power of Darkness: the very same powers _you_ denied yourself because you're too frightened of what they can do! Beastie, sic em: attack Elemental Hero Star Spirit with Soul Crunch!"

 **Hellhound Spirit Lv. 4:** _ **2500/**_ **500**

Letting out a howl that made the hairs on Harry's neck while his blood ran colder than cold, Hellhound Spirit charged towards Star Spirit, flashing his fangs; as he clamped them together, an apparition of the same fangs crunched Star Spirit into dog chow, leaving nothing but sparkles.

"It's a good thing, for you anyway that he was in defence mode," reasoned Orochi, sighing through his nostrils as he explained, "Not to mention that your little firefly there now loses some attack points, but…oh well…"

 **Elemental Hero Heat:** _ **2600/**_ **1200**

"I guess I'll just place two cards face down and end my turn," explained Orochi, before his look of disappointment turned into dark amusement as he added, "Oh, silly me: I almost forgot about my little key there: here comes a fresh burn for you, Harry!"

Harry let out another scream as Heat's cursed seal once again unleashed its fury, although it was a _little_ less painful than last time thanks to Heat losing some attack points during the last round.

 **Harry: 700/Orochi: 3100**

"And, as if that's not bad enough," chuckled Orochi, indicating his beast as he explained, "Now that my turn is over, Hellhound Spirit gets a little growth spurt as he goes to his kennel and his big brother, Hellhound Spirit Lv. 6 (2000/1000) comes to the party! Hellhound: here boy!"

As Harry watched, his eyes narrowed as he saw both Demon Blood and Hellhound Spirit Lv. 4 vanish in a burst of black energy; in their place, a new beast rose up: this one looked like a direwolf with serrated claws and a much-fiercer glare in its red eyes. This beast also had what looked like demonic spikes running down the length of its neck to the tip of its tail, the spikes charged up with dark energy.

 **(Hellhound Spirit Lv. 6: ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/6Star/DARK/BEAST: If this card is summoned by the effect of** _ **Hellhound Beast Lv. 4,**_ **the controller of this card can return two cards from the graveyard to their hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. During the Standby Phase of your turn, you can tribute this monster to summon** _ **Hellhound Spirit Lv. 8**_ **from your hand.)**

"And the fun's not over yet, Harry," laughed Orochi, indicating his beast as he explained, "Even though my turn _is_ over, Hellhound's ability still activates since I summoned him with Level Four's effect: now, I can return any two cards I want from my graveyard to my hand and, since I'm a sentimental old git, I think I'll choose your old friend Dark Caster and my good old pick-me-up, Demon Blood."

As the two cards returned from his graveyard, Orochi smiled darkly as he asked, "So now that my turn's finally over, I have to ask you, Harry: what are you going to do? In one turn's time, my key will take out the last of your life points and your body _will_ be mine! Why not give up, accept defeat and let me control you? I won't hurt _anyone_ , how's that sound?"

"No!" snapped Harry, drawing his card before he explained, "No matter what happens to me, I'll _never_ just roll over and die, not even to this _so-called_ destiny of mine: so you can take it and stuff it, Orochi, because if I'm going down, then I'm going down as the _real_ me!"

Orochi rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply as he reasoned, "Ah well, can't say that I didn't try: so what's next, little prince?"

"Well first," replied Harry, holding up his hand, which, to Orochi's surprise, now held seven cards rather than six, "I think you should take another look at my hand before you start bragging."

"Huh?" asked Orochi, his eyes as wide as saucers as he asked, "How the heck did you…"

"While you were busy grandstanding about your _big_ move," explained Harry, indicating his cards as he told his dark side, "I activated the Trap Card Spirit Force, which could be activated because you used an effect that targets the graveyard: with this card, I was able to rebuild my hand and, now that's done, I can select one monster in my hand and Special Summon them _without_ any sacrifices and, thanks to my drawing, I was able to draw out the monster I hoped I would."

"And who might that be?" asked Orochi, his eyes filled with amusement as he asked, "Blade-Edge? He's the only normal-slash-effect monster you have, Harry, especially since your _good buddy_ Jaden has Neos in his deck."

"You're right, Orochi," agreed Harry, holding up the card that he chose as he explained, "Jaden _does_ have Neos, but, you see, after our first battle with that monster, I received a gift from my Dad that held something he said would complete Team Supreme: think of him as Neos' other half of the coin, if you will."

As Orochi watched, Harry threw down his card, revealing a very-strange sight indeed: the creature that rose up _looked_ like Elemental Hero Neos, but his body was covered in dark energy that seemed to move through him as easily as blood through humans. His eyes were a deep shade of emerald green while his crystallised core held what looked like lightning in its wake.

"Say hello to my Elemental Hero Nova (2500/2100) and, now that he's on the field, his special ability will take care of business _for_ me!" announced Harry, indicating the new guy as he explained, "Go, Nova! Use the power of Neos and take out the threat to our power. Darklight Flash!"

While Orochi looked on in confusion, his confusion turned into surprise as Nova's whole body seemed to emit a burst of black lightning that incinerated Solomon's Key as well as both face-down cards on Orochi's side of the field, leaving Heat free once again while Nova shone as brightly as his namesake.

"Wondering what happened?" asked Harry, breathing a sigh of relief as he explained, "It's simple, really: when Nova is summoned, if there's another Elemental Hero on my field, he destroys all spell and trap cards on my opponent's side of the field, even if they're face-down."

 **(Elemental Hero Nova: ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/7Star/DARK/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, if you control another** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **, destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict Direct Damage equal to that card's ATK.)**

"And," added Harry, indicating Heat as he went on, "Thanks to Heat's special ability, he now regains the attack points he had earlier, putting him back at 2800, which is more than enough to do what must be done to save me, my friends _and_ my future!"

Orochi didn't seem fazed by this declaration; on the contrary, he just smiled before he asked, "So you're going to go back to challenging the power that you _know_ is yours to command, are you? How admirable of you, Harry."

"Not this time," hissed Harry, indicating his new hero as he explained, "Elemental Hero Nova, attack Hellhound Spirit and, don't forget Orochi, my Sabre's still active, which gives Nova six hundred more points!"

Orochi _did_ forget about the Sabre, but he was soon reminded as Heat seemed to pass the blade to Nova, increasing the other hero's attack points in the process.

 **Elemental Hero Nova:** _ **3100/**_ **2100**

"And that gives him more than enough juice to put that dog down with his Black Hole Blade attack!" exclaimed Harry, his order being obeyed as Nova placed the sword to the lightning-filled energy core on his heart; as its energy surged through the blade, Nova seemed to release its energy in the form of a swirling vortex, spinning the blade furiously in the process while the energy swept across the field and took down the beast, hitting Orochi's life points in the process.

 **Harry: 700/Orochi: 2000**

"And the fun's not over yet," sniggered Harry, mimicking what Orochi had said to him at the end of the last round, "Thanks to Nova's _other_ superpower, you now take damage equal to your monster's attack points and that's a big heaping helping of two thousand points, which is all you have left!"

Orochi's eyes widened before he actually cried out as the black hole energy that Nova had summoned out doubled back and swarmed him, creating a shockwave that ripped its way through his life points, dealing even more damage to him in the process, bringing the duel to a close.

 **Harry: 700/Orochi: 0**

"Game Over!" declared Harry, watching as the images vanished from the field before, as he removed his cards and returned them to his deck, he also looked at the card in his hand, "Thanks Dad…and thank you too, Orochi."

"You're welcome, Harry," replied Orochi, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry as the demon spirit seemed to ripple and shimmer before he became another figure, one whom _did_ look familiar to Harry.

"Haou?" asked Harry, looking to the spirit of the Supreme King as he asked, "But how…I mean, I thought you…"

"You thought that you left me back there outside the Abandoned Dormitory?" asked the King, moving across the field before he stood before Harry, his gold eyes reflected in Harry's green ones as he told him, "No, my friend, I did not intend for it to happen when your mind was on other things, but I knew that this was the only way that you'd hear me out: call it déjà vu for our last encounter."

"But…" asked Harry, swallowing hard as he asked, "Why?"

"Because I've told you a thousand times and more, Harry," answered Haou, holding a hand out to Harry and, as the young prince watched, the spirit of the King traced his hand over the mild scars and wounds that Harry had gained from the battle, healing them instantly while he explained, "I am not the Dark King anymore: what I did last time, I meant you no harm. I only sought to help and, when you showed me otherwise, I vowed never to go against your wishes ever again."

Here, he lowered his hand as he added, "And I meant it, little one: every word, but your encounter with the darkness that you tapped into when you defended Alexis, it confused you and left you frightened, so I saw no other way except to go into your consciousness and find the sort of strategy and power that would make you see sense. That was how I came across the spiritual energy sealed away behind the memory of you creating the…what did you call it?"

"The Deck of Revelations?" asked Harry, smiling as he explained, "The power of the Underworld and the forsaken gifts of Fallen Angels and Demonic Creatures, but, like I said, I never used it because…"

"Because you were still a child and scared easily by the darkness in you and in your mind," finished Haou, holding out his hand to Harry as he told him, "But no longer, Harry: you don't have to be afraid of me, of yourself or of the darkness in either of us. It is yours to do with as you please and, this time, I mean it when I say that if it will prove my word to be true, then I will leave you. I'll return to the dark corners of the Spirit World and await my next incarnation while you, Jaden and your friends fight your battles in your time."

Harry gulped while Haou then added, "But even that won't stop your nightmares coming out, Harry, because by denying who and what you are, you are unwillingly steering yourself down that path. By failing to accept that _you_ control this power, you are making that future more and more possible and, once the final pieces are put into place, it will be _you_ that unleashes the duelling equivalent of Armageddon, using your fear of the darkness to convince you to do what must be done, but you will be blind to the truth, especially once _they_ become yours."

" _They_?" asked Harry, earning a slow nod from Haou, "The Seven Seals? You know what they mean?"

"I always have," replied Haou, his eyes looking right into Harry's as he told him, "And only _my_ power can truly control the full ferocity of their spirits without risking corruption or breaking of the soul, but I… _we_ can't do it alone, Harry."

Harry swallowed once more before he asked, "And…what? If I trust you now, you'll tell me what they are?"

"I'll tell you either way," answered Haou, his voice edged by a note of dark truth as he explained, "They are known as the Sacred Beasts, Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened before Haou then turned away and, walking towards the edge of his viewpoint, he heaved a deep sigh before he looked back to his young incarnation.

"So I guess the only question now is…what do _you_ want to do, my friend?"

 **Chapter 31 and it seems that Harry has answers, but what will he do about Haou and the truth of his future?**

 **Plus, can he find the strength to rely on the darkness inside of him in order to avert the seemingly-inevitable Apocalypse?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harry shares the truth with friends and family about** _ **everything:**_ **the Sacred Beasts, his nightmares, his duel with Haou and the power of the Supreme King; plus, Jaden decides to come out and explain his role in the story while excitement fills the air as the School Duel is nearly here...**

 **Please Read and Review**


	32. Secrets of the Supreme

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **SO: Apologies for the long wait between updates: I was trying to figure out where I wanted this story to go as well as working on my other fics and I guess I lost track, but now the Prince of Games is back.**

 **On that note, this particular story will only go up to the end of Year One at DA, so after the Shadow Riders arc, this story will end: given the effort I've had to put into this one to keep it going, I don't** _ **actually**_ **know if there'll be a sequel: at this current moment in time, I'm saying no, but who knows?**

 **Anyway, on with the show…**

" _The Seven Seals? You know what they mean?"_

" _They are known as the Sacred Beasts, Harry!"_

 _Harry's eyes widened before Haou then turned away and, walking towards the edge of his viewpoint, he heaved a deep sigh before he looked back to his young incarnation._

" _So I guess the only question now is…what do you want to do, my friend?"_

Chapter 32: Secrets of the Supreme

"So why did Harry want to meet us at his dorm?"

"I don't know," admitted Professor Black, accompanying Syrus, Alexis and Jaden to the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dormitory, all three of the students looking just as confused as the new Obelisk Head as he explained, "He said something about having a secret to share with you and, well, as the Head of Obelisk, I had to make sure you got here without anyone stopping you."

"But Harry's practically my brother's successor!" exclaimed Syrus, earning a thin smile from Sirius as he asked, "Why would any Obelisk challenge him for having friends over? Especially after all the work you've done with them, Professor."

"I guess that's a question that we'll never know the answer to, Mr Truesdale," said Sirius, although he was proud to see the level of trust, friendship and care that Harry's friends had with him and vice-versa.

As they walked into the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Syrus' guess was proven true as nearly half the blue-clad duellists sneered and glared at him and Jaden as though they were something foul. At the same time, Alexis rolled her eyes while Sirius, looking to his students, shook his head warningly as he led the others towards Harry's dormitory.

When they reached said dormitory, each of them were surprised to find that they weren't alone: to Sirius' surprise, Chancellor Sheppard was also waiting for the students while, to the kids' surprise, Zane was with him, both of them looking as serious as the situation suggested.

"Chancellor," gasped Sirius, stopping while he addressed his superior, "What…why are you here, sir? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, Sirius," answered Sheppard, indicating the three students with the Black King as he explained, "Like you kids, Zane and I received a requested invite from Harry asking to come to his dormitory. However, unlike the rest of you, I have a pretty good idea _why_ he's doing this and, for that reason, I would ask that you keep whatever is going to be said in this room between the ten of us: _no-one_ else must know of what Harry may be about to share with us."

"The ten of us?" asked Sirius, before he gasped as the door to Harry's room opened and the Obelisk Prince poked his head out, the sight of his golden-coloured eyes surprising Chancellor Sheppard while Sirius just stared as Harry nodded.

"I want you in on this too, Sirius," said Harry, indicating the room as he added, "I know what I said about you being my godfather, but I'm sharing the secret I'm about to with you because my _real_ Father trusted you and, after talking about it with the others, they agree that you might as well hear this too, so come in, all of you."

As soon as Sirius, Sheppard and the students walked into Harry's room, they all gasped when they saw just who Harry was referring to when he talked about _others:_ on the large screen that made up the television that filled one wall of Harry's room, the faces of Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Maximillian Pegasus looked at the Duel Academy members and mentors.

As Sirius walked into the room, however, Yugi actually laughed as he asked, "Sirius, nice to see you again: how are you enjoying your new job?"

"Has its perks, Yugi," answered Sirius, his eyes on the King of Games as he inclined his head before he added, "I want to thank you for everything that you and Kaiba have done to raise Harry. Mind you, I'm _not_ too pleased that the title of godfather has gone to _him!_ "

He indicated Kaiba, who just scoffed while Yugi went on, "You were otherwise occupied at the moment and, since I had made it clear that I wanted no contact with the world that made my son an orphan _and_ a dirty, abandoned child, I needed a second choice. So, naturally, I chose Kaiba and, despite your dislike, Sirius, you should know that Seto sees Harry as much his as I do."

Sirius' eyes widened as Seto went on, "And if you want proof of what Harry can do thanks to Yugi and I bringing him up well enough, Mr Black, I suggest you have Sam show you the recording of the Tag Duel between the team of Harry and Jaden and the team of Yugi and I: after all, no ordinary force can stand up to an Egyptian God Card, let alone one with _my_ Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on its side."

Now Sirius was genuinely-shocked; as he looked from Yugi, Kaiba and Pegasus to Harry, he let out a laugh as he asked, "And _when_ were you going to give me the details on _that_ nigh-impossible feat, pup?"

"I'll have the DVD sent to you first thing in the morning," drawled Harry, rolling his eyes as he asked, "Zane, can you lock the door for me?"

As the older Obelisk went to oblige, Harry sighed before he spoke again, "Now, Dad, Uncle Seto and Mr Pegasus are on secure lines with no chance of being intercepted or overheard, but there are plenty of eavesdroppers in this dorm that would love for a way to get one over on me. So, with that in mind, I'm going to show you something that will keep the sound in and everything else out."

Only Jaden seemed to understand what was about to happen as Harry, cupping his hands together, released a wave of Shadow Energy that seemed to surround the inside of the room like a dome. As Syrus, Sheppard, Zane and Sirius stared in disbelief, Yugi gave a proud look while Seto sighed with a look of relief and amusement at Harry's power display.

Pegasus, meanwhile, hummed contentedly before he asked, "I take it then that you and your _other self_ are now done with your fights against each other, Harry-boy?"

"Yes, Uncle Max," said Harry, the informality with the creator of the game surprising the others while Harry looked back to his friends as he told them, "Okay, so out of everyone in this room at the moment, only Alexis, Dad, Uncle Seto and Mr Pegasus know of this for sure. However, you should all know that Jaden knows _part_ of what I'm about to share with you, for reasons that will become clear soon."

A few members of the group shared a look with Jaden, but, just like Seto, the young Slifer student just sighed, folding his arms while he kept his eyes on the room, his expression more-serious than any other time that the Squad could remember seeing him.

Harry, meanwhile, indicated his golden-coloured eyes as he explained, "Well, to begin, let me say that, in the past, most of you have noticed that, at times, my eyes take on this colour while they also had a habit of becoming the cool shade of emerald that Sirius, Dad and Seto know as being similar to my Mum, Lily, am I right?"

Everyone nodded, but they kept their silence as Harry went on, "Well there's a reason for that and, in this case, I'd like to tell you, Sirius that it's also the reason that I survived the assault that night in Godric's Hollow in England: it destroyed a dark and powerful user of the mystic arts known as Lord Voldemort and, at the same time, it saved my life."

While the others, sans Alexis, looked on in surprise, Sirius' eyes widened to new levels while Seto cleared his throat as he told the Black King, "Now you see why Harry made sure that no-one could listen in and, at the same time, none of you could say anything about this to anyone but those in the room or the three of us."

"Seto's right," agreed Harry, clearing his throat as he explained, "You see, like Voldemort and like Sirius, I'm…I'm a wizard!"

Even Jaden was surprised and he had always known that Harry was destined for greatness; however, the room remained silent as Harry took a breath before he continued, "That night, Voldemort murdered my parents, which is to say my _birth_ parents, Lily and James Potter, the latter of whom was Dad's older brother. And, during his attack, for reasons that I still don't know, he tried to kill me, but he failed because of a force inside of me with power equal to the Millennium Items, the Shadow Games and even the Orichalcos."

"It's called the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness," continued Harry, earning wide-eyed looks from the others as he went on, "Also known as Haou: it's a spirit that was reborn throughout the ages in new and different vessels, wielding magic similar to that of the Ancient Pharaohs and the Shadow Games. Now, despite the name, you might be surprised to know that the Gentle Darkness _isn't_ the evil that I once feared it was: on the contrary, it was meant to be a force that protected the world from the coming of a dangerous and powerful enemy. However, to tame the darkness that his name suggests, the King required a force that would shield him while becoming one with his incarnations."

Here, Harry glanced to Jaden as he explained, "The one is a guardian spirit known in this day and age by the name of a Duel Spirit: Yubel!"

Sheppard's eyes suddenly widened, but Harry cut him off before he could say anything as he went on, "Yubel was the protector, friend and guardian of the King for the longest time, but, for reasons that I don't understand, her power isn't here with me. It's in a place where our two souls can work side-by-side through our respective incarnations. One is me, the reincarnation of the Supreme King Haou, while Yubel…"

"Is me," finished Jaden, earning several gasps from the others as they looked to him, only to see his eyes having changed into the colour of Yubel's while he spoke with the same cool-toned voice he always did. "Yubel is my oldest and dearest of friends and, judging by the Chancellor's reaction, I can guess that you know of what she's capable of when she wants to."

"I heard stories of opponents of yours when you were younger, Jaden, yes," answered Sheppard, his voice edged by caution as well as truth as he explained, "Some would suddenly become ill or mysteriously-wounded while others found themselves fearing you because strange and unusual things happened."

"That wasn't her fault," argued Jaden, his voice laced with an almost-childish sense of defence as he explained, "Until we met Harry, Yubel believed that I was the King's reincarnation and she needed to protect me as she had done before in my past lives. But then, at Kaiba's award ceremony, Harry and I met and the true power of our two souls awoke the ancient bond between Yubel and Haou and she knew that she'd made a mistake."

"And so, to help tame her rage of old," continued Harry, indicating Seto as he explained, "I had Seto send Yubel's Duel Monster card up with Jaden's Neos designs to be infused with the cosmic energies of space. Maybe it was the added power of Neos' spirit or maybe it was because my own designs were there too, I don't know, but Yubel returned shortly before Jaden and I received our decks, although mine, I realised too late, was a trap set by the latent darkness in me."

"The Marauder Deck," said Sirius, earning a nod from Harry as he asked, "So what's all this got to do with the here and now, kiddo? Why'd you ask us all here if only to share the truth about you and Jaden?"

"Because there's more," answered Harry; as he went to say more, however, a dark whirlwind suddenly filled the room and, to the shock of the others, the armoured form of the King appeared, his eyes full-on gold while his power seemed to have abandoned him.

"You're real?" asked Jaden, earning a shake of the head from Haou while Harry took up the conversation again.

"Haou duelled me last night," explained Harry, earning surprised looks from the others as he told them, "It was after I ran away from you guys trying to offer _help_ for the School Duel, but the point is that we found ourselves at the Abandoned Dorm and, while there, Haou tapped into its dark energy and transported me to the spirit world where he took on the form of a demonised version of me to force me to fight for my soul's survival."

"Naturally, Harry won," continued Haou, the distorted sound of his voice surprising the others as he added, "And afterwards, I told him that, if it was his will, then I would leave him for good and leave him and you to your battles. But, even _if_ I did that, the nightmares that he fears for so long would still come to pass."

"Think of it as a self-fulfilling prophecy," said Harry, unaware of a look of disgruntled emotion on Sirius' face as he explained his point, "By denying myself control and the will to embrace Haou's powers, I was driving the darkness in me to the extreme and, one day, a force would rise that would bring out that darkness, which, as a result, would corrupt me, turning me into the very evil that I sought to fight."

"As a friend of _yours_ once said, Yugi," continued Haou, addressing the King of Games as he explained, "I meant Harry no harm: he defeated me many years ago in the Spirit World and my power became his, but then the events surrounding his corrupted Deck and his fears came to pass and the rift between us was created. I meant him no harm, I only wish to help and I vowed to never go against his wishes ever again."

"It took a while," added Harry, holding up one of his decks as he explained, "But I eventually accepted Haou's offer and, as a thanks, I allowed him to bond his power with my Evil Heroes Deck, creating the same outcome as Yubel: a duel spirit, which I decided to name Evil Hero Yami, in _his_ honour," he added, indicating Yugi, who smiled as he understood the reference while Harry went on.

"As for the power of the King, it's now inside me one hundred percent, each and every part of it mine to command, which is what brings me to why I asked you guys here in the first place: Haou told me the truth about my nightmares."

 _Now_ Harry _and_ Haou had everyone's attention as the reincarnated King took a breath before he went on, "The seven seals I saw in my nightmares before and over the holidays: they reference seven ancient locks that keep a more-destructive force than the Egyptian God Cards sealed away."

"The Sacred Beasts," said Sheppard, startling everyone else, including Harry, with his voice as they had actually forgotten that he was there with them. However, when everyone looked to the head of Duel Academy, they saw the same troubled look on his face that had been there when he talked about Jaden's other half.

As Harry nodded, he swallowed as he asked, "How do you know about them, Chancellor?"

"Because they're real," said Sheppard, looking to Seto and Pegasus, both of whom nodded as if agreeing to some unspoken argument before, returning his attention to his students, Sheppard went on, "And they're _here_ , Harry! On Academy Island."

"That explains your nightmares, then," said Seto, aware of Harry's horrified look as he explained, "When the island was first constructed by Kaibacorp, we took the deepest levels and had them sealed by…by _mystical_ energy, which kept the power of the beasts locked away. If they were ever released and put into the wrong hands, they could end all life on this planet as we know it."

"And you _knew?_ " asked Harry, his eyes wide as he stared at his godfather before he asked, "You _knew_ what they were and you never told me?"

"We didn't want to worry you," said Seto, his voice edged by calm sorrow as well as a hint of guilt as he explained, "You had so much on your mind already that Pegasus, Yugi, Sheppard and I agreed to keep the secret of the cards' locations from you until we believed that you were ready. To that end, we had one of the original guardians of their power on watch."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Banner," answered Sheppard, earning a wide-eyed, blanched look from the Slifers as well as the Prince of Obelisk as he explained, "He's been watching you from the start, Harry: assessing your power and its control. He saw your conflict in the battle against Yugi and Kaiba and he actually understood your hesitance to trust in Haou's power, but shortly after Sirius joined our ranks, he spoke with me about a sudden change in your circumstance, which, from what we've learned today, I can guess to be you teaching him how to use his magic, am I right, Sirius?"

"I wouldn't have done it if I'd known that Harry had a pretty strong grip on his supernatural side already," answered Sirius, earning a laugh from Harry, although the Prince of Games still looked to his guardians with a hint of betrayal in his eyes.

"All those nights that I spent worrying," said Harry, indicating Pegasus as he added, "I even told _you_ about my dreams, Uncle Max: why didn't you tell me about their meaning?"

"We weren't even sure that you were aware of their powers until Pegasus told Yugi and I about your nightmares," explained Seto.

"The point is," continued Sheppard, looking now to Harry as he explained, "Your nightmares, Harry: they're not just nightmares. They're more like premonitions of what _could_ happen if the power of the Sacred Beasts falls into the wrong hands: for, within their card forms, their spirits hold a dangerous effect that _he_ possesses too."

He indicated the Supreme King standing with them as he added, "They _feed_ on Duel Energy!"

Harry's eyes widened while Haou cleared his throat as he explained, "I'd like to say something here: firstly, I agree wholeheartedly with the _reason_ that you kept the secret of the Watcher and the Beasts from Harry, but, at the same time, you played a dangerous gambit as you failed to realise that the power of the Sacred Beasts only answers to one master: me! Or rather, Harry, but you get the idea."

"Haou's right," agreed Jaden, looking now to Harry as he explained, "But so was Seto, Harry: I'm saying this as your friend when I tell you that the power of the Beasts, if it's anywhere as close as dangerous as Sheppard says, then you weren't ready, especially since you and Haou were at loggerheads anyway, do you see what I'm saying?"

"I do," sighed Harry, looking now to Sheppard as he added, "And, in a way, I guess it's a good thing that they are where they are, but I want your word, Sheppard that, if the need arises, you will _give_ me those Sacred Beast Cards so that, together, Haou and I can tame their powers and keep them out of the wrong hands."

"You have my word, Harry," replied Sheppard, earning another sigh from Harry while Haou vanished from sight.

Looking around the room, Harry lifted a hand and dismissed the dark bubble that he had created before, turning to Yugi, Kaiba and Pegasus, he smiled before he asked, "Now that's out of the way, we can focus on the School Duel and, speaking of, how'd you three like to join us as special guests? Let North Academy see the power of the owners of Duel Academy first-hand?"

"Sounds like a plan, son," agreed Yugi, looking once to Jaden before he added, "Also, Jaden, I want to thank you for being there for Harry when he needed you: I think I see why the power of the Guardian became yours."

"A role that I hope to fulfil when the need arises, Yugi," agreed Jaden, earning a laugh from Yugi as he returned his attention to Harry.

"See you in about a week, then, Harry."

With that, the screens went dark while Harry, heaving a deep and almost-relieved sigh, flopped down onto his bed as he laughed, "Boy, you guys have no idea how good it feels to get all that off my chest now."

"So does that mean you finally have a clear head for the School Duel, then, Harry?" asked Zane, earning a chuckle from Harry as he looked to the Kaiser of Obelisk Blue.

"Let's put it this way, Zane: whoever North Academy send my way, they're going to get a remedial lesson in why they call me the Prince of Games!"

 **Chapter 32 and it looks like the slate has been cleaned by Harry's home truths, but what sort of threat could force Sheppard to keep his promise and, more-importantly, will he?**

 **Also, what sort of fun awaits Harry in the School Duel against North Academy?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The big day is finally here and there's a shock for Harry and his friends when they meet Harry's opponent: plus, the Prince of Games puts his control over his inner power to the test as he unleashes the fury of his Light and Darkness Deck, but will it be enough to keep the honour of DA at the top?**

 **Please Read and Review**


	33. The School Duel

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

" _So does that mean you finally have a clear head for the School Duel, then, Harry?" asked Zane, earning a chuckle from Harry as he looked to the Kaiser of Obelisk Blue._

" _Let's put it this way, Zane: whoever North Academy send my way, they're going to get a remedial lesson in why they call me the Prince of Games!"_

Chapter 33: The School Duel

Over the next week-and-a-half, the focus of everyone in Duel Academy was on the up-and-coming School Duel.

Even Harry, with his mind much clearer than ever before, managed to settle down and get into some serious planning sessions with help from Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Zane – who'd been DA's champion for the past three School Duels – and even Sirius, although unlike before, the Squad knew that Harry had his own plan, so they stopped offering him _helpful_ advice and instead helped him maintain his cool.

The day before the rally that announced the arrival of North Academy, the Island found new reasons to show their excitement as Yugi, Kaiba and Pegasus turned up, all three of them taking honorary places amongst the three dormitories with Yugi taking Slifer, Pegasus taking Ra and Seto, of course, going to join the Obelisks, sharing a room with the young Prince of Games himself.

After another day of studies and potential plans, Harry returned to his dorm and, after taking a good long shower, he heaved a sigh as he walked out into his room where Seto was waiting for him, the hands of the Kaibacorp CEO holding a large wrapped parcel as well as a small envelope, the latter of which he handed to Harry.

"Here," said Seto, smiling proudly as only Seto Kaiba could as he explained, "The final signed documents stating that you now own Academy Island one hundred percent. I've also included a last-minute gift from your Dad, Pegasus and I: something to help you unleash the power of your deck."

"Thanks Seto," replied Harry, before he eyed the other parcel as he asked, "And what's that?"

"Just something you left at home over the holidays," said Seto, handing Harry the parcel as he explained, "If you're going to fight as the Prince of Games, then I think you deserve to show North Academy how you got your name. Also, for the sake of publicity as well as maintaining the image of the Academy, I've asked Sheppard's permission to have the whole duel televised: do you mind?"

"You wouldn't have gone ahead and done it if you thought I _did,_ Uncle," sighed Harry, sinking onto his bed while, to Seto's surprise, he summoned his Supreme King's Disk from the shadows, the deck holder of said duel disk already occupied by a deck.

As Harry removed his deck from its holder, he looked up to Seto before he smiled as he asked, "Are you going to spoil the surprise?"

"No," chuckled Seto, setting down the parcel in his hands before he turned and made for the door; as he reached it, he looked back as he added, "I should warn you to be ready for anything tomorrow: if the past duels are anything to go by, North Academy won't have chosen just anyone to be their Champion, do you understand?"

"I do," agreed Harry, idly shuffling his deck before he remarked, "That's why I made sure to be ready for anything and that's why I'm _not_ using my usual E-Hero Deck either: instead, I'm giving the Twilight Deck a chance to shine, especially since it's symbolic for how I feel right now."

"Half and half?" asked Seto, earning a shake of the head from Harry as he asked, "Then what?"

"Halfway out of the Dark," answered Harry, his eyes now shining as he added, "And halfway out of the Light too."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

The next morning, the entire student body of Duel Academy gathered at the docks, although one or two of them were a little surprised to notice that the only ones of their _special guests_ that were also there were Yugi and Pegasus, both of whom stood with Sheppard waiting for the arrival of their opponents for the Duel Academy Derby Match.

Above the heads of his fellow students, Harry stood on top of one of the storage holds that lined the docks, his body having abandoned his snappy Obelisk duster in favour of the vintage Prince of Games attire: his _custom_ -made KC duster – the black coat with an image of the Millennium Puzzle in place of the KC logo on his lapel as well as storage holders on the inside lining for his duelling decks – seemed to flap in the wind like wings while his eyes were a fixed shade of gold that watched the horizon with a hint of impatience.

Those who knew the skill of the Prince of Games and the infamous Kaiser of the freshman class knew that he might _look_ relaxed, but those careful eyes of his were already making plans for the school duel. Whoever North Academy would send against Harry, they were in for one heck of a battle, especially since no-one, but Sirius actually knew of the existence of Harry's Twilight Force Deck.

And, as only Harry knew, with the added boost from Kaiba's last-minute gift, he was certain to give North Academy a personal reminder as to how and why he was the Prince of Games, much-less the Prince of Obelisk.

As Harry brushed a stray lock of his dark hair away from his eyes, a low murmur suddenly spread amongst the students as the water in the bay began to bubble and froth before, to the amazement of several students, a large black submarine rose up, its sleek black colouring silhouetted against the sunlight.

As the sub reached the shore, a gangplank was lowered while, at the same time, a small group of students in dark-coloured uniforms rose from within the sub, each of them following behind a middle-aged, balding man with dark clothes and a long coat that was similar to Chancellor Sheppard's, although this one seemed to have a more-military-like air to him.

Leading his students across the walkway, the North Academy Chancellor stopped as he shook hands firmly with Sheppard, his voice carrying across the docks as he exclaimed, "Sheppard, it's been too long!"

"Good to see you too, Foster," replied Sheppard, before he indicated their special guests, the sight of whom had both the chancellor and students of North Academy going white with shock as Sheppard told them, "I hope you don't mind, but we have a few extra special guests on-site today: there _was_ one more, but he seems to be running late right now."

"Yugi Muto _and_ Maximilian Pegasus?" asked Foster, actually bowing to the two famous duellists as he went on, "Truly, it is an honour to make your acquaintance, but given what I've heard about Duel Academy's chosen champion, it does not surprise me too much to see you here, sirs."

Here, he looked around as he asked, "Speaking of, where is the young man that my school's representative will have the pleasure of taking out?"

"Right here, Chancellor," said Harry, earning a look from Foster that was both surprise and disbelief as he saw the boy dressed in his attire; as he looked, Foster actually thought that he was looking at Seto Kaiba because of the coat and the determined look that filled Harry's eyes as he stared down the older man, "And unless you're my opponent yourself, sir, I'd save that confidence for _after_ the duel: you know what they say, don't you?"

Here, Harry leapt off the roof and, making his way through the crowd, he stood before Foster, meeting the older man's eyes as he went on, "Keep your words soft and sweet because you might have to eat them. And, speaking of, who is it that I'll be facing for the honour of my home?"

"Oh, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," chuckled Foster, lifting his hand and snapping his fingers; at his command, the North Academy students parted, revealing another student whom, as Harry looked up, actually made him gawk with surprise before he smiled and nodded.

"Well, well, well," remarked the Prince of Games, folding his arms as he said, "We were all wondering where you'd skulked off to, Princeton. I'd say welcome back, but it doesn't look like you're flying Duel Academy colours anymore."

"You got that right, Slacker!" exclaimed Chazz, his eyes burning with thoughts of revenge and swift justice as he announced, "I warned you that this wasn't over and now, in front of the rest of these degenerate losers, I will Chazz You Up!"

"CHAZZ IT UP!" Exclaimed the rest of North Academy, the cheer earning a few sweat drops from the students and staff of Duel Academy as well as Harry, Yugi and Pegasus as the cheer went on, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

"Oh, you have your own catchphrase, do you?" asked Harry, mockingly applauding as he went on, "Bravo, Chazzie, bravo: but you need to realise that here on Academy Island, cheerleaders don't win duels and, no matter how loud or how many, you need to remember that here, you're just a student whereas _I_ am the Prince of Games _and_ Prince of Obelisk! And here, _I_ am the power!"

Before Harry actually had a chance to take back his words – as a small part of him realised how silly it sounded – Syrus, Jaden, Alexis and, pretty soon, the rest of the Academy were taking up the chant, "He is the Power! He is the Power! He is the Power!"

Unseen by the rest of the staff and students, Harry hid a smirk as he heard Haou's spirit telling him, ' _You_ do _realise that was my battle cry in the old days, don't you?_ '

"Mmm-hmm," said Harry, smiling with pride as he asked, "So, pep rally over and done with, what do you say we…!"

Whatever else he was going to say was suddenly cut off as a powerful wind blew across the docks; as everyone looked up, only Harry scowled as he found himself looking at several executive-style helicopters, one of which had two leering figures smiling down at the students, specifically Chazz, who frowned as he asked, "Slade, Jagger: what are you doing here?"

"Trespassing, that's what," drawled Harry, looking up to the two men in suits as he asked, "So _you're_ the ones that cause Chazz to think that the sun sets when he sits down, do you? Well, you're not welcome here, so do us all a favour and push off!"

"How _dare_ you!" snarled Slade, his eyes fixed on Harry as he asked, "Do you have any idea how much money we spent on this endeavour? You'd better not be thinking of wussing out now, _Potter!_ Yeah, we know who you are."

"And I know who you are, but I don't seem to care," retorted Harry, looking around to see what looked like a TV crew, undoubtedly hired by the Moneybags Brothers to film Chazz's _big win_ over Duel Academy; as he saw them, his eyes narrowed as he added, "As for you leeches, get off this island before I have you and your station shut down permanently. Industrial Illusions TV has the rights to this match, so not only are you trespassing, but you're broadcasting _and_ profiting from my personal image and my home without proper authorisation."

The TV crew actually seemed to go white as they too recognised the figures of Pegasus, Yugi and Harry for who they really were; as they began to pull back, however, Chazz's other brother, Jagger, asked, "Where do you think you're going? _We_ own your contracts, not this pathetic orphan!"

"Not anymore, you don't," insisted a new voice, the sound of which had _every_ recording from the Princeton's stooges shutting down as Seto appeared on top of the same warehouse that Harry had been standing on, much to the chagrin of the Princetons as he went on, "This is _my_ island, Princetons, and as its owner, I am forbidding anyone but _my_ legally-permitted crews from having anything to do with recordings on this island or its occupants: failure to comply will result in a lawsuit that will see the PFG – Princeton Financial Group – shut down for good!"

Slade and Jagger were turning red, but, unseen by them, Harry looked to Seto, who just winked as he saw Harry questioning the older man's claim to still being owner of the island. Obviously, the only ones that knew about it were the two of them and, for now, it looked like Seto wanted to keep it that way, at least until the time was right.

As for the television crews, however, they moved their equipment away while, as Slade and Jagger tried to get them back to work, the director of the crew told them, "Hey, fire us if you want, but going up against Harry Potter is bad enough: if you think we're stupid enough to challenge the King of Games, Kaibacorp CEO _and_ Industrial Illusions, then _you're_ the crazy ones here!"

"But we've forked out a _fortune!_ " snapped Jagger, his eyes on Chazz and Harry as he snarled, "You'd _better_ win this, little brother: no-one crosses a Princeton and gets away with it!"

"Funny," drawled Harry, looking now to the two older idiots as he explained, "Because I have this vague memory of knocking Chazz on his ass some months ago, as did my good friend Jaden _and_ my beautiful girl, Alexis: so, what exactly have we to fear from people that think they can let their chequebooks do the talking?"

"Hear, hear," sniggered Yugi, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as he asked, "Shall we go and get ready then, Harry? We've wasted too much time as it is."

"Yeah, you're right, Dad," agreed Harry, looking back to Chazz, the two of them almost locked in a lightning-like glare as he sniggered, "Playtime is now over: it's time to duel!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

The atmosphere within the Obelisk Arena was electrifying and then some.

On one side of the arena, Duel Academy's students and staff had gathered to observe the duel while, on the observation deck, Yugi, Kaiba, Sirius, Alexis, Pegasus, Jaden, Syrus and Zane were watching and waiting with bated breath for the start of the big match. On the other side of the arena, the North Academy students were joined by the Rich Boy Brothers as well as their chancellor, whom was sitting next to Sheppard as they observed the arena, both of them clearly anticipating a good match-up.

As the atmosphere hit its peak, and not for the first time that day, Sheppard and Foster rose from their seats before, raising their voices, they addressed the two schools.

"Welcome to the School Duel," announced Sheppard, his voice barely audible over the cheers and cries of the two schools' students.

"And now," continued Foster, indicating the arena entrances as he told them, "Without further ado!"

"LET THIS YEAR'S COMPETITION FINALLY BEGIN!" Chorused the two Chancellors, both of them indicating one side of the arena before Foster took up the first introduction. "Students of North Academy, bid welcome to your Rank Number One champion and our newly-crowned King of the Cards: Chazz Princeton!"

As Chazz walked into the arena, decked out in a black coat and dark ensemble underneath, the students of North Academy got to their feet and began to cheer as one, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," grumbled Syrus, earning a snigger from his friends as Sheppard made the next announcement.

"And, representing Duel Academy, he is our ranked number one freshman and the famously-named Prince of Games: put your cards together for Harry Potter!"

"HE IS THE POWER! HE IS THE POWER! HE IS THE POWER!" Chorused Duel Academy, including Syrus, the attitude of whom earned laughs from the adults as they recalled what he'd said just moments ago.

Harry, meanwhile, walked straight into the arena decked out in his KC attire and, reaching centre-stage, he lifted his hand, summoning his Black Disk from the shadows, much to the awe of Duel Academy's students while North Academy stared in disbelief.

Lowering his hand, Harry looked up to Chazz, his eyes on full golden colour as he asked, "I hope you're ready, Princeton, because no amount of cheers and silly puns will win you _this_ duel!"

"Well maybe _you_ should remember to keep your words soft and sweet, orphan-boy!" scowled Chazz, but unlike the previous time that he had used the insult, Harry seemed content to let it wash off his back, much to Chazz's outrage as he snarled, "There's only room for _one_ Prince here and it's _me!_ Plus, you don't have Alexis to pull your charity case ass out of the fire, so this time, you're all mine and I am going…"

"Don't say it," mumbled Harry, unaware of Jaden, Alexis and Syrus doing the same as their discomfort heightened.

"To Chazz You Up!" exclaimed Chazz, prompting a new round of nauseating cheers from the crowds as both duellists activated their disks and drew their first hands.

"Let the Games Begin!" chorused Harry and the rest of Duel Academy, all of whom knew the Prince of Games' battle cry pretty well by now.

 **Harry: 4000/Chazz: 4000**

"I'll go first," Chazz remarked, drawing his first card as he eyed his hand before, smiling in a confident manner, he then commanded, "Masked Dragon (1400/1400) rise!"

As the draconian monster rose onto the field, Harry's eyes narrowed as he mused, 'Chazz must have a whole new set of cards: if my memory serves me right, if Masked Dragon is destroyed in battle, Chazz can automatically summon a dragon-type monster with 1500 attack points or less straight from his deck.'

' _What are you going to do?_ ' asked Haou, watching from his own 'front row' seat in the spirit world as Harry drew his first card with the end of Chazz's turn, a look of mutual confidence appearing on the face of the Prince of Games.

'I'm going to Chazz _him_ up!' scoffed Harry, before he frowned as he added, 'And if you tell anyone I used that term, I'll seal you!'

Haou just laughed while Harry shrugged as he explained, "Not bad, Chazz, but let me show you what a _real_ move looks like: for my turn, I summon out a new friend of mine. Twilight Warrior (1500/1450) let's show Chazz what we mean!"

Only Sirius managed a small smile while the rest of Duel Academy blanched with surprise and disbelief as they saw the blue-armoured warrior rose onto the field, his eyes almost glowing from behind his visor.

Behind Harry, the Prince of Games hid a smirk as he heard Foster ask incredulously, "What? But my research into him said that Potter favoured Elemental Heroes: why did no-one tell me about this?"

"Maybe because I've been saving the _official_ debut of my new deck for just the right moment," suggested Harry, looking up to Sirius, who nodded once as Harry went on, "Anyway, now that my warrior is in play, I can activate his special ability, which allows me to add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand, not that it'll be there long enough to wait…"

As he said the words, Harry flicked through his deck for the right card before, drawing it and shuffling his deck, he sniggered as he added, "And the card I choose is my Artemis' Charm spell card!"

At Harry's command, a Spell Card showing the crescent and full moon on a Chinese-Style Talisman appeared on the field; at the same time, a few members of the audience gasped as they saw Twilight Warrior began to glow with silvery light.

 **(Artemis' Charm: SPELL/EQUIP: Equip this card to a Warrior or Spellcaster Monster; during the Battle Phase of the controller of this card, halve the equipped monster's ATK to inflict Direct Damage to your opponent. At the end of the Battle Phase, all points return to normal.)**

"And thanks to this spell card," continued Harry, indicating his proud warrior as he explained, "Twilight Warrior gains a very special ability; namely the right to attack you directly, Princeton. And all I have do is cut his attack points in half during my Battle Phase."

"Say what?" asked Chazz, watching as the silver light shone even brighter, cutting Warrior's attack points in half in the process.

 **Twilight Warrior: ATK:** _ **750**_ **DEF: 1450**

"Show him what we mean, Warrior," commanded Harry, indicating Chazz as he announced, "Attack with Sunset Sabre Slash!"

Charging forwards, the two schools watched in awe as the sword held by Twilight Warrior began to glow with a strong sheen of silver moonlight before he leapt into the air, his sword flying over the head of Masked Dragon, cutting through Chazz instead, dealing the first blow of the match in the process.

 **Harry: 4000/Chazz: 3250**

"And now that my Battle Phase is over," added Harry, indicating his warrior as he caught the blade before returning to Harry's side of the field, "My warrior's attack power returns to its normal 1500 and, since I can't do much else, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Then I'm up," growled Chazz, drawing his next card with a strong flourish as he explained, "And you might have avoided my assault with my Masked Dragon, but what you _didn't_ do was stop my strategy: you see, orphan-boy, my Masked Dragon had one of two roles on the field and both of them involved sacrifice. So let me show you what I mean by sacrificing Masked Dragon to summon out my Armed Dragon Lv. 5 (2400/1700) in attack mode!"

In a billowing burst of energy, Masked Dragon vanished, only to be replaced by a stout, but no-less fierce-looking dragon monster with red and black scales and spikes on his body, the sight of him actually making a few students look on while Harry just stared.

Sheppard, meanwhile, looked over to Foster as he asked, "You gave him _that_ deck? What on earth were you thinking, Foster?"

"I want that prize, Sheppard," grinned Foster, earning a scoff from Harry as he turned to face the North Academy chancellor.

"What's so special about a kiss from Dorothy?" asked Harry, earning gasps of disbelief and surprise from the Duel Academy _and_ North Academy students while Harry asked, "No offence to her, but are you so desperate for it that you can't be bothered to go out and get a date like a normal guy, Foster? Or are you just compensating for something?"

Foster growled while Duel Academy laughed; at the same time, Chazz snarled at Harry, "Hey: eyes over here, Slacker! You've got more important things to worry about than Baldy's lack of girl magnetism…"

"Oh is _that_ why you joined their school, Chazz?" asked Harry, noticing a tick appear over Chazz's brow while Harry stoked the fires as he asked, "I don't suppose anyone told you that Alexis and I are now official _and_ the Royal Couple of Obelisk Blue, did they?"

Chazz exploded, figuratively-speaking: pointing a finger at Harry, he exclaimed, "For that, I'm going to destroy you for taking my queen from me, Potter! Armed Dragon, destroy Twilight Warrior with Serrated Sonic Discs!"

Rearing up, Armed Dragon released several blue-coloured blades from the spikes on its belly; at the same time, Harry smiled while he heard Foster ask, "What do you think you're doing, Chazz? Why didn't you use your dragon's power?"

"Because his head and his heart are in two separate places," sniggered Yugi, watching from the stands as Twilight Warrior was destroyed and Harry's life points were hit, but the Prince of Games didn't look concerned. "Harry _knew_ that getting Chazz riled up like that was easy, so he used the one thing that works in his favour."

"Chazz is just as pathetic as ever," mumbled Alexis, although she did look worried as she saw her boyfriend's life points go down.

 **Harry: 3100/Chazz: 3250**

"And you call yourself the Prince of Games," laughed Chazz, standing in a dramatic pose as he laughed, "You're more like the Prince of Garbage: I am your better in every way possible and, once I beat you, I will prove it to the world!"

"Oh will you?" asked Harry, tapping his duel disk as he asked, "Um, Chazz; take another look at the life points, would you?"

Chazz stared, but as he did so, he blanched when he saw that there was now a _big_ difference between him and Harry.

 **Harry: 4800/Chazz: 3250**

"How did you…" Chazz began, but he trailed off as he saw Harry's field, including the now-activated Trap Card that showed an ancient fortress at sunrise on the field, the luminous rays of red, gold and yellow shining across the field.

"Thanks to Dawn Defence," explained Harry, smiling proudly as he went on, "My Warrior's death at the hands of your dragon was not in vain: you see, Chazz, when a monster with Twilight in its name is destroyed, I choose one monster on your side of the field and increase my life points by its defence points. So, since your dragon was the only monster on your field, his 1700 defence points became my life points, thereby raising me to above normal levels."

 **(Dawn Defence: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when a monster with** _ **Twilight**_ **in its name is destroyed as a result of battle; select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Increase your life points by the selected card's DEF points; when this card is activated, end your opponent's Battle Phase; the selected card cannot attack until the End Phase of your next turn.)**

"See?" asked Harry, looking to his Trap as he added, "Simple, and, speaking of simple: the only thing you can do now, Chazz, is end your turn."

"Oh, I will," hissed Chazz, his eyes burning with fire as he told Harry, "And I should thank you, Slacker: thanks to my Armed Dragon destroying your pretty boy monster, I can send him to the graveyard and summon out Armed Dragon Lv. 7 (2800/1000) in attack mode!"

As the new monster rose up, Chazz saw Harry's smile didn't fade away, even though Armed Dragon 7 was bigger and more menacing than his Level 5 counterpart.

"Why aren't you sweating?" demanded Chazz, earning a shrug from Harry.

"Maybe because I've fought bigger," drawled Harry, indicating the stands as he asked, "You _were_ still here for my duel with Yugi and Kaiba, weren't you, Princeton? The Egyptian God Card? The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon? Remember them?"

Chazz just scowled as Harry shrugged before he went on, "Anyway, it's neither here nor there because, by summoning out _your_ big boy, you activated my other face-down card: Breaking Dawn!"

As everyone watched, a new Trap Card rose onto the field: this one showed a blood-red dawn with a fiery explosion that seemed to go off right at the heart of the sunrise.

At the same time, Harry's deck shone with intense light as he explained, "Thanks to you summoning out your big man, my Breaking Dawn allows me to summon out one LIGHT or DARK Attribute Monster of the same level from my deck. So, since Armed Dragon's a level 7 monster, I think I'll go with my good friend: rise up, Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode!"

 **(Breaking Dawn: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent Special Summons a Monster; select one LIGHT or DARK Attribute Monster from your Deck that is the same level as the summoned monster: Special Summon that monster to your side of the field.)**

Needless to say that everyone was more than surprised to see another variation of the Dark Magician rise onto the field, much-less that it should look just like Harry himself as he took his place in front of his partner.

"So our fields are even, big deal!" scowled Chazz, earning another chuckle from Harry that had Chazz fuming as he snapped, "Stop that! You don't get to laugh at me, orphan! I am Chazz Princeton: I'm the next King of Games and, before this duel is done, you will respect that when I…"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" Chorused North Academy, earning a groan from Harry in the process.

"That's great, Chazz, but can I take my turn now?"

"Hurry up then!" exclaimed Chazz, earning a nod from Harry as he drew his next card.

At the same time, only Sirius smiled knowingly as Harry's deck began to glow at the same time as his graveyard while Harry himself explained for the benefit of everyone else, "As this is my Standby Phase following my Warrior's destruction, I can activate his second ability, which allows me to special summon another new friend to the field: Twilight Ranger Lupus (2250/1750) let the hunt begin!"

With a howl that seemed to echo across the field, the wolf-head-wearing warrior that Harry had summoned against Sirius rose onto the field; at the same time, several of the onlookers noticed the new warrior was glowing just like the old one.

"And, like his little brother, my Lupus has a special power of his own," explained Harry, holding up his disk once more as he explained, "When he's summoned by Twilight's power, I can search my deck for a Dawn or Dusk monster and special summon it. Now, normally, this would be a good reason to unleash another of my big guns, but, do you know what? I think I'll go with someone else."

"Oh yeah, like who? Puff the Magic Dragon?" asked Chazz, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"I'm no dragon enthusiast, Chazz," explained Harry, indicating the stands as he added, "That's _his_ job, but you're half-right, Chazz: my selected monster _is_ a Dragon. Specifically, Ra-Ziel: the Dawn Dragon (3000/2500) in attack mode!"

"I wondered if _he'd_ be showing his face," whispered Sirius, watching as the golden-coloured dragon monster that had won the duel for Harry rose up, his roar echoing across the arena in a way that even seemed to make Armed Dragon Lv. 7 back down in fear and intimidation.

"And now," continued Harry, indicating his triple threat of trouble as he explained, "With my three big boys on the field, I think it's safe to say that I'm the one with the advantage, but, fortunately for you, my dragon can't attack."

"Which means that your other two still aren't strong enough," laughed Chazz, earning a click of the tongue from Harry as he held up one card in his hand, earning a frown from Chazz as he asked, "What's that?"

"The reason I summoned out my big guns in the first place," said Harry, unaware of a smirk on the face of Seto Kaiba as he explained, "You see, Chazz, much like a certain trio I know and actually fear, this monster needs some _very_ special terms, such as three monsters in play."

A gasp spread around the room as Harry went on, "And, like them, he's a force to be reckoned with, but don't take my word for it: let me show you as I sacrifice my Lupus, my Dark Magician _and_ my Ra-Ziel to summon out my new friend: rise up, Blue Eyes Twilight Dragon (0/0) in attack mode!"

As the three monsters on Harry's side of the field started to disappear, they were replaced by a new monster that seemed to appear from within a dark field that was coloured like the midnight sky. This new monster looked just like Blue Eyes Shining Dragon save for the fact that his entire body was the same colour as the midnight sky.

Where Blue Eyes Shining had blue orbs on his wings, belly and his legs, the new Blue Eyes Twilight Dragon had three orbs that made up his belly: one was coloured like the rising sun, the second was a brighter shade of blue like midday while the third was the shade of the setting sun and, as the dragon settled onto the field, all three orbs started to glow ominously.

"And now," said Harry, his smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat's as he explained, "My Blue Eyes Twilight Dragon's special ability activates: for every monster's power level of the tributes used to summon him, Blue Eyes Twilight gains 300 attack and defence points. So, for those a bit slow on the uptake, Chazz, I count 6 from Lupus, 7 from Dark Magician and 8 from Ra-Ziel: added together, they make 21, which makes…anyone?"

"Six thousand three hundred?" asked Bastian, earning a nod from Harry as he snapped his fingers in the direction of the boy genius while the glow from Blue Eyes Twilight's orbs grew brighter and brighter with his power boost.

 **Blue Eyes Twilight Dragon: ATK:** _ **6300**_ **DEF:** _ **6300**_

 **(Blue Eyes Twilight Dragon: ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LIGHT/DRAGON: This card can only be Normal Summoned by tributing 3 monsters from your side of the field. When this card is summoned, increase its ATK and DEF by 300 for each power level of the tribute monsters. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon the three tribute monsters from the Graveyard.)**

"And that," said Harry, indicating Armed Dragon as he explained, "Is _more_ than enough for Big Bertha there as I'll now prove: Blue Eyes Twilight Dragon, attack Armed Dragon Lv. 7 with Red Sky Supernova!"

As the three orbs shone even brighter, Harry and the rest of Duel Academy saw Chazz eyeing his deck and his field, but there was nothing that could stop the attack of the dragon as he opened his jaws and released a powerful burst of energy that was like a mix of the Blue Eyes White Dragon's Burst Stream of Destruction and Blue Eyes Ultimate's Neutron Blast.

The end result was still the same: with over three thousand points' difference between the two monsters – three thousand four hundred to be exact – the duel was basically an open and shut case, leaving both sides stunned while Chazz fell to the floor, sobbing and whining like the spoiled little rich boy that he was.

Harry, meanwhile, just gave his usual pose as he announced, "Game Over, Chazz…and this time, I _mean_ it!"

 **Chapter 33 and it looks like the rich boy's return was short-lived – what can I say? I'm SO not a Chazz fan – but what lies next in store for the Prince of Games and his friends?**

 **Also, why do you think Kaiba had such a powerful card created for his godson for the School Duel? Could there perhaps be a lesson hidden in the gift?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: North Academy leaves and Harry speaks with Kaiba, Yugi and Pegasus about his gift; plus, it's time for the truth from another as the Supreme King confronts his Watcher, but what will Professor Banner have to say and, more importantly, how will he help Harry face the trials that are yet to come?**

 **Please Read and Review**


	34. The End of an Era

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Yeah well the drama's not over yet: I don't really know where the following idea came from, but I thought it'd be nice: after all, good rivals are hard to replace;**

 _Harry, meanwhile, just gave his usual pose as he announced, "Game Over, Chazz…and this time, I mean it!"_

Chapter 34: The End of an Era

For the longest time, silence filled Obelisk Arena as Harry deactivated his disk, his eyes looking to the fading image of his newest monster while he smiled softly as he whispered, "Thanks Seto."

"Your winner!" declared Yugi, of all people, while the rest of the Academy occupants stared in disbelief, "Harry Potter: the victor is Duel Academy!"

As though the words from the King of Games was the final confirmation that anyone needed, cheers and cries followed his declaration; while other members of Duel Academy began chanting Harry's personal battle cry – He Is the Power – North Academy stared in silence and, from where they'd been watching the fun, the Slifer Squadron made their way to the arena, each of them congratulating their friend.

When Alexis reached Harry, she presented him with a warm, but welcoming kiss that had everyone whistling and cheering before she took her place at his side as Yugi, Seto, Pegasus and Zane reached the gang, all four of them applauding as they joined the celebration.

"Congratulations, Harry-boy!" beamed Pegasus, shaking Harry's hand while Kaiba rolled his eyes, "That new monster of yours was one that I did not see coming, much-less so early in the game."

"I just let the Heart of the Cards guide me to the victory that I deserved, Uncle Max," said Harry, now earning a groan from his godfather as he stepped past the creator and embraced Yugi fondly, the King of Games tousling his hair as he patted Harry on the back.

"Your Father would be proud of you if he could see the warrior that you'd become," explained Yugi, looking into Harry's eyes as he then added, "I know that _I_ am, Harry: you played with the same strength that has rightfully earned you the moniker Prince of Games and now…look…"

Indicating their friends, peers and even the rivals of North Academy, Yugi patted Harry's shoulder as he told him, "They all know you for who you really are and not just because you're my adopted son or Kaiba's godson: today, Harry James Potter, you have truly earned the right to call yourself your own duellist."

"Thanks Dad," replied Harry, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he looked across the field to where Chazz was still on his knees, his hands trembling furiously. "Excuse me."

Leaving his celebration behind, Harry began to make his way across the field, but even as he did so, he stopped suddenly as Slade and Jagger reached their brother first, the latter holding Chazz by his collar as he snarled, "You _loser!_ You pathetic excuse for flesh: how _dare_ you humiliate us by losing to that…that _orphaned freak_ , much less in _two_ turns! Do you have any idea how much we've spent for this duel? The television rights, the rare cards; none of which you _used_ , I might add."

As Jagger threw Chazz back to the ground, neither of them were aware of Harry's eyes flashing as the Power of the King awoke in him, memories of everything he'd heard about his estranged _family_ coming back to him.

"We _disown_ you!" snarled Slade, his voice laced with so much venom that Harry wouldn't have been surprised to see the very air he breathed rotting away as he hissed, "You are no longer our brother."

"You two really _are_ pathetic, aren't you?" asked Harry, his voice cutting through the cries of his fellow students as well as the hatred of the Princetons; as both elders stared at him, Harry shook his head as he asked, "Do you have _any_ idea what family even means or did you just happen to _buy_ Chazz when he was an infant?"

Even Chazz was surprised at the way that Harry was defending him after everything that they'd been through; however, it was Jagger who answered Harry first, "Don't speak of things you don't understand, orphan: Chazz is a loser, a nobody, disowned by _us!_ "

"And yet," argued Harry, his hands trembling as he clenched them into fists, his eyes hard as stone while he told them, "He's managed to beat you without needing to duel you: don't you see?"

Indicating Chazz, Harry scoffed as he went on, "He beat _you_ , which was the one thing that he deserved to do right from the start. He made his own fame with North Academy, he made his choice to come up against Duel Academy and, all the way through that duel, short though it was, I _know_ that he was fighting not for them or for us, but to try and earn _your_ favour: by the Gods, he's your _brother!_ Not some…duelling monkey!"

While the Princetons glared at Harry with hatred, the Prince of Games turned and, walking back to his friends, he brushed against Seto as he turned before he added, "I dislike Chazz because he thinks his money will buy everything he needs, but I don't hate him enough to just stand here and let the two of you slander him: if anything, _you're_ the freaks here. No better than…well, I'm sure he might agree with me, but you're no better than Gozaburo Kaiba!"

Seto's eyes widened for a brief moment before his expression turned to steel as he glared at the two older brothers, both of whom were trembling with rage as they saw Harry's eyes fix on them.

"Harry's right," agreed Seto, his voice laced with a familiar cold tone as he explained, "So if I were you two, I'd get yourselves gone from this island and this school."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" demanded Slade, drawing himself to his full height as he asked, "We are the ones that say where we go and what we do and if you think that we're intimidated by that freak and the rest of you losers, then you'll be wise to spend the rest of your lives looking over your shoulder, because the first chance we get, we'll _destroy_ you!"

"Fine," whispered Harry, his eyes filled with hate as he added, "But before you do…"

Here, his eyes shone again while several gasps filled the arena as he asked, "Why don't you look over your shoulders?"

As the brothers turned, they shared a look of disbelieving shock as they found themselves staring down the eyes and jaws of the very fierce, very powerful and very-destructive force that was otherwise known as Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon, the forty-five-hundred-point monster growling at them as it loomed over their heads.

"Is this supposed to frighten us?" asked Jagger, walking towards the dragon as he added, "Some cheap hologram…"

However, as he went to put his hand through the quote-unquote Solid Vision hologram, the expression of the Princetons changed into one of fear and intimidation as the fist of Jagger hit scaled _flesh_ , earning another growl from the dragon in the process.

"Chazz," called Zane, indicating the black-clad duellist, "Move."

While Chazz was just as stunned as everyone else, he did manage to move aside while Harry, keeping his eyes on the brothers, told them in an icy voice, "How will you destroy me, Princetons? Money? Lawyers? Orders? Maybe you should ask yourselves how _I_ would destroy you if I see you anywhere near _my_ island ever again: like this, perhaps?"

With a look to Seto, Harry saw his godfather nod once, although he was curious as to how Harry had managed to acquire the power to invoke the Ultimate Dragon's power; however, his question was answered when Harry flashed a smile and lifted the card of said creature, which made Seto realise that Harry must have lifted it from him when he brushed against the CEO moments ago.

Either way, Harry looked back to the Princetons and the Big Bad Dragon that loomed over them as he said, "Neutron Blast."

The dragon's maws began to glow with the signs of the attack; as the Princetons let out very ladylike screams that reminded so many others of the ex-Doctor Crowler, Harry turned his head away as the great beast unleashed his fury on the Princetons, kicking up smoke and grime and dust while charring the boys' bodies, leaving them racing for the exits with their _fancy_ suits ablaze.

As for Chazz, he just stared at Harry in disbelief as the young boy told him, "Stay if you want to, Chazz; Duel Academy was your home before: it can be again if you let it."

Then, while the image of the Ultimate Dragon faded away, Harry turned and walked away, pausing only once to give the card back to Seto before he left the arena, leaving behind a sea of stunned, silent faces and a group of curious, but concerned friends.

Finally, it was Yugi who broke the silence as he said, "They shouldn't have abused their own family: Harry wouldn't have done what he did."

"No," agreed Seto, his eyes hardening in their sockets as he added, "And neither would I."

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi, watching as Seto looked across the field to where Chazz was lying on the ground, his eyes watching the spot where Harry had retreated, an expression of actual awe in his eyes as he looked to the exit.

"Let's just say those two haven't felt the full fury of me or my dragons, yet," insisted Seto, his eyes on the same spot as Chazz as he told Yugi, "I won't let them or anyone else threaten my godson ever again, Yugi, much-less for something that causes Harry to relive the ghosts of his past."

Yugi just blinked before Seto turned and left, his duster billowing behind him as he left, leaving the King of Games to wonder what his old rival turned friend had in mind.

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be something good for the Princeton Brothers;

After all, Yugi had known for years that Seto saw Harry as though he was his own son just like Yugi did.

Any that crossed swords with him wouldn't need too long to regret it.

 **A short Chapter 34 and Harry seems to have caused a spark of his true nature to reveal itself, but what will this act of alliance do for him in the future?**

 **Also, what is Seto planning and what's next for Duel Academy's Prince of Games?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: It's time for the truth from another as the Supreme King confronts his Watcher, but what will Professor Banner have to say and, more importantly, how will he help Harry face the trials that are yet to come? Maybe by giving him a trial of his own…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	35. ARC IV: Meet Your Maker

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

Chapter 35: Meet Your Maker Part 1

After the drama of the School Duel, life at Duel Academy seemed to quieten down as students vanished for Spring Break and others who stayed behind spent their time studying, socialising or, more-often than not, discussing the offered return from their Rank Number One freshman to the North Academy Champion, Chazz Princeton.

To the surprise of the students, Chazz accepted the offer from Harry to be reinstated as a student, although their surprise turned into amusement when Chazz also realised that he would have to start out as a Slifer rather than returning to Obelisk Blue. He was also put under supervised watch by Professor Black to ensure that his bullying, degrading ways didn't rear their heads again as he became reacquainted with the day-to-day ways of Duel Academy.

Other than that surprise, life seemed to return to normal: in Obelisk, Harry's fame as the star of the freshmen grew with his defeat over Chazz and his introduction of his new and improved Twilight Force Deck. Many boys _and_ girls also wept rivers of tears for the fact that the _hottest_ boy in the freshman class and the cutest girl in the same class were now off the cards as potential boyfriend and girlfriend material.

Instead, Harry spent more and more time with Alexis, ensuring that she was fully recovered from her earlier ordeal on Valentine's Day as well as using their relationship to keep himself the happy-go-lucky teenager that he truly was.

With her, he didn't have to be the Supreme King, the Prince of Games or even the Prince of Obelisk;

With her, he was only Harry.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"That's game!"

From where he was sat with Alexis resting her head on his shoulder, Harry smiled as he watched Jaden and Syrus have yet another duel to try and help improve the Slifer underdog's potential as well as the fun between the friends.

With Jaden in Ra, Syrus in Slifer and Harry in Obelisk, the still-named Slifer Squadron had members in all houses and, despite the rocky sense of civility between Obelisks and Slifers, it was easy for them to be able to spend time together having fun as only friends could.

As both duellists deactivated their disks, Jaden looked over to where Harry was sitting before, smiling, he asked, "What do you say, Harry? Feel up to taking me on one more time for fun?"

"Maybe later, Jay," sighed Harry, teasing Alexis' hair between his fingers as he said, "I'm just content watching for once: it certainly beats all the chaos I've had to put up with recently."

"Any luck figuring out the mystery involved with your bad dreams yet?" asked Syrus, moving to stand with the Royal Couple of Duel Academy, the _King_ of said couple shaking his head in response before Syrus asked, "What do you think it means, Harry? Ever since…um…well since you had that bout with your dark side, you…you don't seem to suffer with them anymore, so…do you think they're really gone?"

"Doubt it," admitted Harry, drawing one of his decks from his pocket before, leafing through the cards, he stopped on one particular spirit.

To look at the card, it'd be no surprise that people believed that they were looking at a cross between a Fallen Angel and an armoured knight: the spirit had dark armour that stood up at the shoulders and on the arms, each of the spikes more like the horns of the Devil himself. His Fallen Angel side came from the fact that he had two large black leather wings, which grew out of his back, as well as serrated gauntlets that resembled talons.

His face was shrouded within the helm of the Supreme King, which was appropriate given that this was the new form of Harry's _dark side,_ Haou or, to give him his new name, Evil Hero Yami.

Eyeing the card that held the spirit of his partner and ally, Harry sighed as he explained, "I've been meaning to go and have words with Banner about his role in my destiny, but, with the School Duel, the drama that followed and my own desires to just let myself get away from that side of me and be a normal, gifted student of the Academy…I haven't really had the courage to do it."

"No time like the present," suggested Jaden, earning a soft laugh from Harry before he shook his head, "Why not?"

As if on cue, Harry's stomach rumbled followed by Jaden's and Syrus' while Alexis blushed as Harry laughed, "Because right now, it looks like we have other business to take care of: come on, let's go and see if the shack's got anymore sandwiches: maybe we can even draw the Golden Eggwich this time."

"Yeah, if Damon hasn't taken it away again," chuckled Jaden, earning a laugh from Harry and the others as they headed for the main building.

However, as they did so, none of them noticed the spirit of Haou/Evil Hero Yami watching his partner from the darkness of their resting place.

'What's _really_ stopping you, Harry?' wondered the Supreme King's spirit, his eyes narrowed beneath his helmet as he asked, 'And why?'

 _ **Prince of Games**_

That night, after spending time with Alexis by the edge of the lake outside the Obelisk Girls' dormitory, Harry returned to his room in the Male Campus where, as he washed and readied himself for bed, the young duellist was more than a little surprised when Haou appeared just as he got ready for bed, his eyes on Harry with curiosity.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Harry, stretching up before he asked, "Have you come to challenge me again because you think I might be holding back, which I'm _not?_ "

' _No,_ ' replied Haou, watching as Harry slid into bed and, after lying on his back, the Prince of Games sighed deeply while Haou asked, ' _Harry, is there something we need to talk about?_ '

"About what?"

' _The Watcher._ '

Suddenly, Harry shot bolt upright, his eyes flashing Supreme King gold as he snarled, "Have you been eavesdropping on my conversations? You _swore_ that you were done being anything other than my partner in the cards!"

' _And I honour that promise,_ ' agreed Haou, holding up his hands before he explained, ' _But you and I have been allies for seven years and more, Harry; I_ know _when something troubles you, even if you will not admit it to yourself. Earlier, when you spoke with your friends, you said that you had not found the courage to face The Watcher, but that isn't the whole truth, is it?_ '

Sighing with defeat, Harry sank back down onto his bed before he groaned as he said, "No."

' _Then what is it?_ ' asked Haou, his voice laced with the same assuring tone he always used with Harry as he said, ' _Whatever it is, I'll do my best to help you get through this, Harry: you and I have now finally learned to trust in each other, in our power, our bond and the soul we share, so if you have any concerns, share them and I'll do my best to offer advice._ '

Letting one arm drape over his face, Harry let out a low groan before he explained, "It's…the nightmares…"

' _I thought they had stopped?_ '

"They _have,_ " replied Harry, looking now to his partner as he admitted, "But the feeling behind them hasn't gone away and, when I learned about the Beasts being here on the island and Banner being some sort of Spiritual Watcher or Guardian or whatever he is, I felt…I felt scared because, if you think about it, it makes everything I've done seem like it's all part of some great and terrible plan that'll wind up leading me into a battle with the Sacred Beasts and the fate of the world on the line."

' _But you can't know that,_ ' argued Haou, earning a laugh from Harry as he sat up once again.

"I'm Yugi Muto's nephew, Haou," argued Harry, irony and amusement lacing his words as he said, "If the world's _not_ in danger at least once in my life, it's not a life for me: after all, you remember the stories Dad used to tell me, right? Duellist Kingdom, Battle City, the Rare Hunters, the Seal of Orichalcos and, of course, the battles with Thief King Bakura and Zorc before he finally had to say goodbye to Atem: trouble was _always_ there waiting for him in one form or another."

' _Point taken,_ ' agreed Haou, moving to sit next to Harry while he then explained, ' _But you are_ not _Yugi, Harry: you are you and you have faced many great and terrible trials yourself, including the vanquishing of your own inner darkness and the revenant that was the monster responsible for you being what you are now._ '

Here, he put a spiritual hand on Harry's as he said, ' _You've bested me, the darkness in us both_ and _the power that I_ could _have used to destroy this world, making it three times now that you have, in your own way, saved this world as Yugi did. Now, you are free to be yourself and, with the help of your friends, your cards, your Spirits and, of course, me, you_ will _best this final challenge as you have done others._ '

While Harry blinked in response, he then looked to the dark spectre before he asked, "How can you be so sure of that?"

' _Because I have_ always _had faith in you, Harry,_ ' Haou told him, smiling as he looked from his partner to their linked hands as he explained, ' _My power is now yours in every way possible: even the Sacred Beasts cannot take that from you. And if confronting the Watcher is how you move on in learning to harness that control, then that is what we shall do…together!_ '

Harry's eyes widened before he swallowed hard as he asked, "But what if I can't beat it? Will that make my nightmares come true or…"

' _Not as long as there is life in either of us will I_ let _that happen, you have my word!_ ' Haou insisted, his body radiating with the power of Darkness as he told Harry, ' _No matter what trials we may face, I can and_ will _be here, Harry: to whatever end._ '

Blinking in surprise once more, Harry reached over and, taking Haou's hand in his, he nodded, smiling as he said, "Thanks partner…and since we're both still awake and alert, I guess there's no time like the present."

Nodding in agreement, Haou faded away while Harry, gathering the powers of Darkness to his will, spirited out of the Obelisk Dormitory, his dark, empowered form then reappearing in front of the Slifer Dormitory, his body dressed in his classic/favourite black duster, the Disk of the Supreme King on his arm, his eyes blazing with fiery gold that seemed to reflect the strength he felt inside him.

Walking towards the door of the office of the Slifer Head, Harry took a breath, steeling his features before he knocked.

"Come in, Harry," the familiar voice of Professor Lyman Banner replied, earning a curious look from Harry as he opened the door to see the man seated at his desk, his eyes fixed on Harry as he told him, "I've been expecting your visit for some time now."

Closing the door behind him, Harry took a breath before he asked, "So…you're some sort of guardian watcher to me, huh?"

"I protect the Great Powers within all forms of mystic energy, not just yours, young King," replied Banner, his cryptic response earning a curious look from Harry as he told him, "I have watched you grow up from afar, learning to try and harness the incredible power of the Gentle Darkness while, at the same time, fighting the dominance of darkness in your own heart."

Then, as Harry watched, Banner rose from his seat before he told Harry, "I watched as your inner selves fought against the darkness that clouds your mind and your soul while I also bore witness to the strength of your heart against your adversaries: bravo, Harry Potter: I am impressed."

Harry just looked on while Banner took a deep breath as he added, "However, if you are to pass your _true_ test of mastering the great power within you, there is one trial you will need to pass and, if you do not, your failure will affect the world in ways that it has not seen since the dark, forgotten days of the Pharaoh himself."

"The…Pharaoh?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing as he then asked, "Who _are_ you, Banner? Why would you tell me this?"

"Because this has been a day many have waited for, not just me," replied Banner, lifting a hand before he told Harry, "If you want to know the truth, then you must return to the place that made you fear your darkness to begin with: there, your true test will reveal itself and, when it does, you will face a challenge beyond all others: pass and you will hold the power to face the oncoming evils: fail and you may as well _become_ them!"

"I won't fail!" insisted Harry, turning once before he added, "Let's go!"

Seconds later, through the power of Shadow Travel, Harry stood before the place that had given him his gifts and the fears at the same time.

The Abandoned Dormitory.

"You ready?" asked Harry, earning a snigger from Haou as the spirit appeared next to him.

' _Let's do this, partner._ '

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As Harry walked into the Abandoned Dormitory, his eyes staying focused as he stared straight ahead, his steps resonating through the darkness, he felt a chill run down his spine as he considered the few times he had been here before.

Facing Titan…

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _Holding up his arm, Harry watched as the dark energy on his arm materialised into a familiar black-star-shaped Duel Disk, a pre-made deck already loaded into said disk while the blackness seemed to expand outwards, coating Harry in a suit of black armour that made even Titan tremble with fear._

 _"W…What is this?" asked the shadow duellist, earning a snarl from Harry in return._

 _"You take my friends, you threaten my school, you insult my family_ _and_ _you claim to be a duellist of the shadows…"_

 _Lifting his eyes to meet Titan's, Harry revealed two golden-coloured orbs that were more like the Supreme King than ever before;_

 _"You want a Shadow Game, Titan? Then let the games begin!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Saving Alexis, including the promise he'd made to her…

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _"Don't worry, Jaden: I have the power in control; it's just…what happened to Alexis and…and what today means for me_ _and_ _the fact that someone wanted Titan to trap…well, I'm guessing_ _you_ _since you were going on about the dorm."_

 _Turning to face the casket where Alexis was still asleep, Harry walked over to her and, being as gentle as he could, he picked her up as he added to Jaden, "I guess I lost control for a moment, but don't worry, I'm fine."_

 _"I certainly hope so," agreed Jaden, turning on his heel and, picking up Syrus, he carried him out of the Abandoned Dorm, Harry pausing for only a moment as he looked at the girl in his arms._

 _With a soft smile, Harry then leaned down and brushed his lips against Alexis' brow as he whispered, "I'll help you, but you have to help me: as long as we help one another, he'll never control me, Lex; I won't let him."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

His battle with the darkness that had claimed him, turning his power against his Father…

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _"Is he dead?" asked Yugi, his eyes flashing with genuine rage as he hissed, "You can't live without him!"_

 _"Oh, Yugi," sighed Haou, shaking his head as he insisted, "The rules have changed on that one: but no, dear Pharaoh's vessel, he's_ _not_ _dead! After all, every good king needs a loyal pet and, once I absorb enough duel energy, I will have Harry as my pet and my faithful General of the Darkness. Even the Light of Destruction will not stand in my way once I'm done here!"_

 _"But you forget something," argued Yugi, his hand inching towards his duel disk as he explained, "The guardian still lives."_

 _"Not once you and your little friend Kaiba destroy both of them in a duel," laughed Haou, shaking his head as he told Yugi, "How ironic, really: his family will destroy him as he led them to their destruction. Oh, how he_ _tried_ _to fight my influence and, once he drew that little Commander card, he knew what I had done, but it makes no difference; Harry Potter is_ _mine_ _now!"_

 _"Not while I'm still breathing," growled Yugi, activating his disk as he commanded, "I challenge you, Haou: here in this arena, you and I will duel. You win and you can have_ _my_ _energy in exchange for my son; I win and you give Harry back his energy and go back to leaving your powers under his control."_

 _"Are you so sure that you wish to risk your soul against me, Yugi?" asked Haou, sniggering with dark amusement as he explained, "The Pharaoh's not here to save you this time: when you lose, you_ _will_ _be destroyed and there will be no comeback this time."_

 _"I'm prepared to risk it," insisted Yugi, "Playtime is now over: it's time to duel!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Trusting Haou to the point of finding the strength to become the Prince of Games once more…

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _"I meant no harm; I only wanted to help and, now that you're free again, I vow that I will_ _never_ _go against your wishes again. My power_ _is_ _yours to command, I swear it; every ounce of it is yours…just please, let me help you this one time."_

 _As the energy started to pass into Harry's body from Haou's gripped hands, Yubel noticed the room around them becoming more-brighter and filled with the same innocence of life that she had sensed back in the soul corridor._

 _However, as the light started to return, so did Harry's awareness as he asked, "How can I believe you? You tried to destroy me…to force me to use your powers and to let you control me…"_

 _"No," Haou retorted, shaking his head as he told Harry, "I_ _never_ _go back on my word, Harry: what you felt was me trying to warn you about the other darkness in you. The darkness that Yubel and I have now managed to vanquish together, freeing you from its control; all that remains is the power of the Supreme King and that power, my little friend, is yours to command."_

 _Harry's eyes started to brighten in colour as Haou looked up once again, his expression calm, but relieved as he told Harry, "I once promised you that I would not intrude and I meant it: I thought creating the Marauder Deck was a way for you to remember both sides of your legacy, but I never thought about how much it hurt you to feel their pain."_

 _Clenching Harry's hands once again, Haou smiled as he told the young duellist, "Now I see it for myself, I vow that I will never force you to do anything that you do not choose to do yourself. But now, Harry, I need you…_ _we_ _need you to hold on to the strength of your duelling spirit: your friends need you if you are to_ _truly_ _become what you were born to be."_

 _"What?" asked Harry, a note of scepticism in his voice as he asked, "The Supreme King of Darkness?"_

 _"No, my friend," answered Haou, his energy now enveloping Harry, undoing the damage of the taint in the process, "The Prince of Games!"_

 _Harry's eyes widened and, as they did so, Haou smiled as he took both of Harry's hands in his, pouring every ounce of his energy into the boy's body as he asked, "What do you say, Harry? Ready to get back out there?"_

 _As the last of the energy repaired the damage done to Harry's mind, body and soul, a smile graced the features of the young Prince as he whispered, "If you're a man of your word, I am…"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

And finally, the contest that had resulted in the truth coming out about Harry's fear and the darkness he now commanded…

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _"But no longer, Harry: you don't have to be afraid of me, of yourself or of the darkness in either of us. It is yours to do with as you please and, this time, I mean it when I say that if it will prove my word to be true, then I will leave you. I'll return to the dark corners of the Spirit World and await my next incarnation while you, Jaden and your friends fight your battles in your time."_

 _Harry gulped while Haou then added, "But even that won't stop your nightmares coming out, Harry, because by denying who and what you are, you are unwillingly steering yourself down that path. By failing to accept that_ _you_ _control this power, you are making that future more and more possible and, once the final pieces are put into place, it will be_ _you_ _that unleashes the duelling equivalent of Armageddon, using your fear of the darkness to convince you to do what must be done, but you will be blind to the truth, especially once_ _they_ _become yours."_

 _"_ _They_ _?" asked Harry, earning a slow nod from Haou, "The Seven Seals? You know what they mean?"_

 _"I always have," replied Haou, his eyes looking right into Harry's as he told him, "And only_ _my_ _power can truly control the full ferocity of their spirits without risking corruption or breaking of the soul, but I…_ _we_ _can't do it alone, Harry."_

 _Harry swallowed once more before he asked, "And…what? If I trust you now, you'll tell me what they are?"_

 _"I'll tell you either way," answered Haou, his voice edged by a note of dark truth as he explained, "They are known as the Sacred Beasts, Harry!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Everything, every trial, every challenge and every moment where Harry had been afraid; it could all be traced back to this one place, this one time and this one moment.

Now, Harry was ready to end it so he could follow in the footsteps of the legacy in his blood and, if necessary, save the world, even from himself.

Entering the Dark Arena where he'd duelled Titan and his Father had duelled the Dark Spectre that had used the Marauder Deck, Harry stopped before, taking a breath, he asked, "All right, I'm here: what do you want me to do?"

"Don't you know, young one?" asked a familiar deep voice, making Harry's eyes widen as what looked like tendrils of shadow suddenly filled the room, turning the Dark Arena into a _literal_ Dark Arena with the power of the Shadow Realm and the dark power of the Supreme King. However, as it did so, Harry's eyes widened when he saw a white rift of light appear in the shadows before, to his awe, a familiar figure stepped out of the light.

He _looked_ , for all intents and purposes, like Yugi, but he was dressed differently: instead of dark clothes and a metal chain, this figure wore a sleeveless white shirt with blue highlights; over his arms, he wore gold bracelets and wrist-guards as well as more accessories around his neck and abdomen: his lower body seemed to be covered by an item of clothing that seemed to resemble a robe or skirt-like item while he wore more gold accessories on his ankles, a circlet bearing the Eye of Horus upon his forehead while, around his neck, the figure wore a leather strap for a necklace, upon the end of which was an item Harry knew _very_ well.

He'd seen replicas of it in his Aunt Mai's collection as well as a specially-ordered replica made from solid gold in his Father's study.

The Millennium Puzzle.

Swallowing hard, Harry asked, "Pharaoh Atem? Is…is that _really_ you?"

"Yes Harry," answered the Pharaoh, walking towards the boy before, putting a hand on his shoulder, he smiled as he explained, "You have grown so much since the last time our spirits met like this: I know you've wanted to thank me for giving you the strength to conjure up that Fantasy Fusion card and conquer your demons."

"Even though I never really did," admitted Harry, blushing as he then asked, "What…why are you here now?"

"To bring you full circle," said Atem, removing his hand from Harry's shoulder as he explained, "Your Watcher is the same one that observed the fate shared by Yugi and I; and so, with his help, the will of my old friend and partner and your own energy collected in this arena…this _Abandoned Dormitory_ of yours, I was able to slip through the veil between worlds to meet you face-to-face…to complete your trials."

"How?" asked Harry.

In response, Atem smiled before he closed his eyes, a bright glow enveloping him; seconds later, Harry laughed when he saw the Pharaoh was now dressed in the same dark-blue ensemble favoured by his Father and the same attire many associated with Yugi and not Atem, or as he was known back then, Yami Yugi.

As if completing the image, the Pharaoh lifted a hand and summoned a Battle City style Duel Disk before, lowering it, he explained, "I tried to give you the strength once before, child: it only makes sense that I am the one to see if you truly possess it."

"A duel?" asked Harry.

"A _Shadow Duel,_ " Atem corrected him, earning a gasp from Harry as he explained, "With the very power you fear at stake: if you win, then the power will truly be yours to command and not even _your_ Yami can take it from you. This will give you the power to survive the war that is to come and tame the great, terrible powers available to you."

Swallowing hard, Harry then asked, "And…if I lose?"

"Then the power of the Supreme King will be sealed away _forever!_ " announced Atem, earning a horrified look from Harry before he added, "And the war that is to come shall doom the world itself."

Looking to the Black Disk on his arm, Harry's eyes narrowed before Atem lifted the Puzzle around his neck; as he did so, Harry gasped when a bright light from within the Puzzle caused the majority of his Decks to fly from their holsters, earning a gasp from Harry as he also felt his connection to Haou being severed by the ancient powers of the Pharaoh.

"What…what have you done, Pharaoh?" asked Harry, looking from his remaining deck to the Pharaoh.

Lowering the Puzzle again, Atem then explained, "If you are to truly succeed in this task, you must do it alone _and_ using the power you so foolishly choose to squander away in fear of who you have _always_ been, Harry Potter."

Lifting the remaining deck from its holster, Harry gasped when he saw _which_ Deck remained, its power radiating the darkness within him and within the Shadow Realm itself.

"To fully master your power," Atem explained, earning a look from Harry as he said, "You must beat _me_ with the power of the Evil Heroes!"

 **So, Chapter 35 and we're back, but, holy Gods: Harry's final test is a battle with the very power he has long feared** _ **and**_ **against the one who truly wielded the strength to be called the King of Games: can he overcome this final challenge?**

 **If so, what is this** _ **war**_ **that awaits him and can Harry and his friends emerge victorious?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The Battle Royale to end all royal battles: Pharaoh vs. King as Harry takes on the spirit that helped turn his Father into the King he is today, but without Haou and forced to wield the dark power of the Evil Heroes, can Harry pass the final test?**

 **Please Read and Review**


	36. Meet Your Maker Pt 2

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure of a read;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 _Lowering the Puzzle again, Atem then explained, "If you are to truly succeed in this task, you must do it alone and using the power you so foolishly choose to squander away in fear of who you have always been, Harry Potter."_

 _Lifting the remaining deck from its holster, Harry gasped when he saw which Deck remained, its power radiating the darkness within him and within the Shadow Realm itself._

" _To fully master your power," Atem explained, earning a look from Harry as he said, "You must beat me with the power of the Evil Heroes!"_

Chapter 36: Meet Your Maker Part 2

As Harry looked down at the sole deck that remained, an iron weight of fear and disbelief rose in him.

Already, he could feel the power of the Evil Heroes calling out to him, begging him to use them, to tap into their destructive powers to vanquish his enemies and become the king that he was inside. He could _see_ the spores of their dark Duel Energy rippling around the formation of his dark deck and, even though Harry _knew_ that he had willingly allowed himself to bond with the powers of the Evil Heroes against Pegasus, back then, even when he used them against Harrington, there was one key difference to what was happening now.

Back then, he had Haou bonded with him so that, even in darkness, he never truly lost himself to the destructive powers of the dark monsters.

Now though, he would have to wield them alone…and that _terrified_ him!

"Well Harry?" asked Atem, earning a look from the young duellist that showed his fear as he asked him, "Are you prepared to see if you are _truly_ the master of the powers of the Gentle Darkness? Or will you crawl away and doom the world to destruction?"

"I can't do that," Harry told him, his voice shaking with the fear that he felt as he explained, "If…if I do, everyone I love, everything I…I hold dear; it all goes with the world. Alexis…Jaden…Syrus…Zane…Seto…Dad; they'd all be destroyed…because I was too weak and I can't…no…"

Across from him, Atem smiled as he saw the energy rise up around Harry, the miasma of duel energy showing itself to the Pharaoh while Harry looked up and insisted, "I _won't_ let that happen: and if…if I _have_ to use the power of the Supreme King to win this by myself, then so be it."

Here, he smiled as he asked, "It's not as if it's the first time our family's gone through this, right, Atem? Remember the battle with Bandit Keith? The bout you had to fight _after_ Dad's soul was lost to the Orichalcos? And then, of course, the battle with _you_ yourself…"

"I too faced Yugi's spirit when I was lost to darkness against the Orichalcos," said Atem, smiling proudly as he added, "He would be proud if he could see you now, Harry: but the time for talk is over. Let's duel!"

Activating his Black Disk, Harry slid the Evil Heroes Deck into its holder before he retorted, "Let the games begin!"

 **Atem: 4000/Harry: 4000**

As both sides drew their first hands, Harry looked from the cards in his hand to the Pharaoh opposite him, his eyes narrowed in thought as he considered what was happening, 'From what I remember from Dad's stories and the videos I always watched, Yami, back when he _was_ Yami, had the same cards in his deck that Dad does, but that was because he _was_ Dad: in the Ceremonial Duel, he used a lot of cards similar to Dad's, as he did when he was wielding the deck alone after Dad lost his soul to the Orichalcos, so…does that mean I can anticipate his moves?'

"I know what you're thinking, Harry," said Atem, earning a curious look from Harry as he explained, "And you'd be right that I _am_ Yugi's old partner and that, like then, you'll see a lot of cards and a lot of moves you _think_ you know, but there'll be some you don't. Now, as this is your test, I want you to take the first move."

"A…All right," said Harry, swallowing hard as he drew his first card; as soon as he did so, however, a wince of pain flashed across Harry's features as he felt the dark power of the Evil Heroes already starting to consume him.

In the Shadow Realm, as any good duellist of their sort knew, everything was real and everything was true: so, when Harry _feared_ becoming the King's slave and falling to darkness, it was fear that was made real by the dark powers contained within the souls of the Evil Heroes.

Swallowing hard as he already felt his hand trembling, Harry sniffed before he said, "For…for my first move, I place one card face down and summon out Evil Hero Magma Marauder (1800/1800) in…in defence mode. That…that ends it for me, then."

As the newly-reformed dark hero, formerly known as Harry's Union Hero of the same name, rose onto the field, his obsidian body and purplish energy streams pulsing with dark energy, Harry gave another hiss of pain and restraint as he felt the dark spirit of his hero link itself to his own spirit.

Trembling as he felt the darkness enter him, Harry closed his eyes tight while he whispered, "No…you…I won't let you control me…you are _my_ allies, not…not my masters…"

"One hero on the field and already you struggle to tame it," sighed Atem, a note of pity in his voice as he said, "Maybe they were wrong, Harry; maybe you're not as strong as they like to think you are. Well, no matter, for my turn, I activate the spell card Magical Academy."

Barely able to see through the pain of the darkness consuming him, Harry winced as he saw the field shine with magical light while Atem went on, "With this, I discard two cards from my hand and then, I summon out a Spellcaster from my hand: I'm sure you can guess which one, can't you?"

"Yes," hissed Harry, his green eyes flecked with gold as the darkness began to consume him.

"Then let's say hello," Atem replied, holding up the card in question as he commanded, "As I summon out my ancient protector, my friend, Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode _and_ thanks to the effect of Magical Academy, his level now increases by two while his attack _and_ defence powers gain a boost: five hundred points!"

 **Dark Magician:** _ **3000**_ **/** _ **2600**_

As the power of Magical Academy increased the magician's strength, Harry felt a ripple of anger and dark thought pass through him: as he tried to crush it down, letting himself stay focused on the duel, he felt his hand trembling while his heart began to turn cold and dark.

"And now," Atem went on, his eyes shining as he made his next move, "My old friend is about to give _you_ a taste of the real power of Darkness: so go, Dark Magician, attack Evil Hero Magma Marauder with Dark Magic Attack!"

As the electrified orb of magical energy flew from Dark Magician's staff, Harry snapped his head up, his eyes still flecked with gold as he gave a laugh, "Sorry Pharaoh, but I knew you couldn't resist attacking my Marauder and ensuring he couldn't use his special ability, so…so that's why I set the Trap Card known as Hatred Barrier!"

At Harry's command, a Trap rose onto the field: it seemed to resemble Hero Barrier, but its swirling vortex seemed to be made of the darkest flames while each of the waves of energy around the inside wound inwards like a black hole.

"Thanks to this," said Harry, indicating Dark Magician as he laughed, "Dark Magician's attack is negated and, furthermore, during the End Phase of this turn, you take damage equal to my monster's attack points, which is eighteen hundred!"

 **(Hatred Barrier: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when an** _ **Evil Hero**_ **is targeted as a result of battle; end the Battle Step immediately. During the End Phase of the turn that this card is activated, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the targeted monster.)**

"Impressive," sniggered Atem, watching as his attack was indeed swallowed up by the vortex before he went on, "However, Harry, you're going to have to go on a real offensive if you hope to have a chance at becoming master of your powers. So, with that said, I place one card of my own face down and end my turn."

With his declaration, the Pharaoh then cried out as Magma Marauder's body shone brightly, its aura charged by the energy of the Dark Magician, which flew over to Atem's side, striking him hard and fast, dealing first blood in the battle.

 **Atem: 2200/Harry: 4000**

At the same time that the Pharaoh's energy went down, however, Harry gasped as he felt a little of his darkness fading away, leaving him able to breathe while he also felt like a weight was being lifted. At the same time, he saw Magma Marauder turn his head to his commander and nod in a way that was almost obedient, as though the dark spirit knew who it was he served.

"What…what's _that_ all about?" asked Harry.

"I told you," said Atem, indicating Harry as he explained, "If you win this duel, the full power of your destiny will be yours, Harry; and so, for every life point I lose, you feel that control being given to you until it is all yours. However, for every life point _you_ lose, you will feel the same suffocating presence of the Darkness that you felt when you held and summoned your Marauder."

Clenching his free hand, Harry then listened as Atem asked, "So the question now, Harry, is what's different? Because when you activated Hatred Barrier, you did so with a fire in you that was able to pierce the veil of Darkness that threatens to consume you and destroy this world."

Harry blinked in surprise, but he shook it off as he drew his card, "It's my move and, for my move, I think it's time I increase my…my arsenal and so I summon out another good friend of mine: Evil Hero Rush Raider (1500/500) and next, I activate the spell card Dark Armoury!"

Now Atem was curious: both Marauder and Raider were in defence mode, which meant that Harry's life points would be safe, but from the looks of it, the dark hero was far from done.

"Thanks to my having an Evil Hero in play," explained Harry, lifting his deck from its slot as he added, "I get to add a card with the word _Evil_ in its name from my deck to my hand."

"Impressive, Harry," agreed Atem, a smirk playing on his lips as he asked, "And let me guess, the card you pick is some sort of companion to your two already-impressive heroes on the field?"

"No," answered Harry, although his voice trembled as, with him shuffling his deck looking for the right sort of card, he felt more of the darkness infecting him, but this time, he seemed to wave it right off as he added, "Actually, the card I choose has nothing to do with Marauder _or_ Raider, but it _does_ have everything to do with _him!_ "

He pointed at Dark Magician as he added the selected card to his hand before he explained, "Be…because, Pharaoh, the card that I choose is the Equip Spell Card known as Influence of Evil!"

At Harry's command, a whole new spell card rose up: it showed a black throne with a figure kneeling before it, the figure broken and battered by unknown traumas while the figure in the throne looked more like the Supreme King than Harry did right now.

"And," continued Harry, smiling as he explained, "Thanks to my Influence of Evil, I can select one card on my opponent's side of the field and, at the cost of an Evil Hero on my field, I can control it: so say goodbye to Rush Raider and Dark Magician, _you're mine!_ "

 **(Influence of Evil: SPELL/EQUIP: Discard one** _ **Evil Hero**_ **from your side of the field to the Graveyard: select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip this card to it. As long as this card is activated, the controller of this card can attack with the selected monster during the Battle Phase.)**

Black clouds flew from the Influence card, poisoning the mind of the Dark Magician as his eyes flashed the same gold before he leapt over to Harry's side of the field, a look of victory now filling the eyes of the Obelisk King as he explained, "And now that your field's empty, Atem, it's time for me to pass your little test and I'll do it with _him!_ Dark Magician, use all three thousand of your attack points for me and attack your former master: go, Dark Magic Attack!"

As Dark Magician lifted his staff, Atem sighed before he asked, "Harry, aren't you forgetting something?"

When Harry looked confused, the Pharaoh pointed downwards, indicating the Trap that he'd set, earning a gasp from Harry as he cried, "Wait!"

"Too late!" retorted Atem, indicating said card as he explained, "I knew that if I started off big, you'd find some way of getting around it, so I prepared this for that occasion: Mirror Force!"

As he said it, the magician's attack was launched towards Atem, but his life points were protected by a veil of semi-visible light that absorbed and redirected the attack right back at Harry, vanquishing Dark Magician in the process, but Magma Marauder was still in play.

"Good thing Mirror Force only affects attack position monsters," said Harry, indicating his Marauder as he added, "And my Marauder's in defence mode, which means that even _with_ Dark Magician destroyed, Marauder's special ability allows him to do what Dark Magician couldn't. By cutting his attack points in half, he can attack you directly: go, Pyro Sphere!"

The black flame orb flew from Marauder's mouth, striking Atem head-on while Harry, wiping sweat from his brow, felt more and more energy being released as his strength was restored and the purity of his spirit tamed the darkness inside him.

 **Atem: 1300/Harry: 4000**

'Just _one_ more attack,' thought Harry, clenching a fist as he mused, 'On my next turn, I'll switch Marauder into attack mode and win this: even _if_ the Pharaoh plans something, there's nearly no card in his deck that he can summon normally without it going up against my Marauder.'

"I end my turn."

"And I begin mine," said Atem, drawing his next card and, eyeing his hand, he took a breath before he explained, "And I'd say I'm sorry, Harry, but it would be a lie."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You'll see," replied Atem, holding up a card as he explained, "I remove Dark Magician and the Jack's Knight I discarded to the Graveyard with Magical Academy _from_ the Graveyard: this allows me to summon out a very special monster, one so rare and so dangerous that official duelling tournaments have forbidden it, but here in the Shadow Realm, _nothing_ is forbidden!"

Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened as he remembered his Father showing him a replica of his deck that was said to go on tour as a memorial tour of their time in Battle City and since then: in that deck, there was a monster with such power that was, as the Pharaoh said, forbidden in official circles.

But here, nothing was forbidden.

"It _can't_ be…" gasped Harry.

"Oh, but it can," replied Atem, holding up the card in question as he exclaimed, "And it _is:_ now, with this sacrifice, I summon out the rare and powerful Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) in attack mode!"

As the spirits of the two sacrificed monsters vanished into the ether, Harry watched as lightning crashed all around the arena before a dark rift opened, revealing a monster that seemed to resemble the Ritual Monster of the same name, but with a sharper blade, a shield and a much more intense stare in his dark eyes.

"Can that…that _really_ be my Dad's legendary forbidden warrior?" asked Harry, his eyes as wide as saucers as he gasped, "He…he always said he never wanted me to experience this power, so…so he kept it hidden…"

"And now you'll see why," remarked Atem as he commanded, "Black Luster Soldier, attack Magma Marauder with Thousand Sword Slash!"

At the Pharaoh's command, the soldier's sword seemed to become a flurry of motion, its one blade transforming into more than a thousand with the flurry of motion and the speed with which it struck: as it struck out at Harry's monster, Magma Marauder let out a cry before he vanished, swallowed up by darkness, leaving Harry exposed and his field empty.

"Phew," sighed Harry, holding his heart as he said, "Good thing Marauder was in defence mode…"

However, before he could finish his statement, Harry went cold as Atem sniggered before he said, "Oh Harry, you of all people should know that nothing is what it seems: and in the case of my soldier, he is so rare and so dangerous for a reason. You see, when Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning destroys an opponent's monster…he can attack _again!_ "

"What?" asked Harry.

"Show him soldier," commanded Atem, aiming a finger at Harry as he exclaimed, "Attack Harry directly: Thousand Sword Slash!"

This time, Harry's screams of duelling backlash were _real_ screams of pain as the reality of the Shadow Realm caused him to feel each one of the sword's strikes as they plunged into him, depleting his life points while, as Atem had said, as Harry lost life points – three _thousand_ life points to be exact – he fell to his knees, his hand clutching at his heart as the overwhelming power of the Shadow Realm forced him to feel the suffocating grip of the Darkness he was trying to avoid being consumed by.

 **Atem: 1300/Harry: 1000**

"And now, Harry," Atem added, laying down his hand as he explained, "I activate the magic of Card of Sanctity, which allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hand, but with that, I end my turn."

Even as he went to rebuild his hand, Harry still trembled as he drew them from his deck, the darkness from his heroes consuming him while the numb, all-devouring essence of the Dark Supremacy he'd tried _so_ hard to avoid embracing closed in on him, the darkness filling his heart and soul, his eyes now gold in their sockets while his body was numb, his hands on the ground.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

 _ **Harry's POV**_

'I…I can't…I can't give up,' thought Harry, choking on his own thoughts as he asked, 'But how can anything in my deck stand up to the power of the Black Luster Soldier, let alone the Forbidden Warrior himself?'

' _Then don't give up!_ '

As Harry's eyes widened, he looked up: as he did so, however, he let out a gasp of awe as Atem seemed to have vanished; in his place, there were a large group of very familiar heroes, each of which Harry recognised from his battles with them, both for good and for ill reasons.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing, Evil Hero Lightning Golem, Evil Hero Cyclonus, Evil Hero Magma Marauder, Evil Hero Rush Raider, Evil Hero Diamond Defender, Evil Hero Cosmic Commander and, finally, Evil Hero Malicious Edge, all of them gathered around him in a circle that seemed to be both reassuring, but, given the dark nature of the spirits, intimidating as well.

' _Harry Potter,_ ' said Malicious Edge, his voice as cold and devious as his appearance as he explained, ' _For so long, you thought our master's spirit chose you, but the truth of it is that_ we _chose you: not because you were a vessel he could control, but because you had it in you to help him keep a promise…one he made centuries ago to his Guardian, the boy known as Yubel._ '

'Yubel's a _boy?_ ' wondered Harry, earning sniggers from the others before he asked, "But wait…if you chose me, why…why was Haou so willing to give me his powers in the first place?"

' _Because you have something no other vessel has, my friend,_ ' replied a familiar voice, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry as the heroes parted, each of them bowing to the demonic visage that was now Evil Hero Yami, although now, the helmet was removed, exposing eyes and a face that was like Harry's, but, at the same time, there was a hint of someone else.

Someone Harry _knew_ very well indeed, "Jaden?"

' _He was_ meant _to be the one,_ ' explained Haou, his voice filled with the same strength he'd always tried to give to Harry as he said, ' _Yubel found her way to him and believed likewise, but fate, it seems, had other plans: plans involving you, the King of Games, and the greatest power in history._ '

Putting a hand to his chest, Haou smiled as he added, ' _The power of the heart: of loyalty to one's own, which was what Yubel had for me when I ruled the Ancient Kingdom and now, in this modern time, you, Harry James Potter, you are the one with that power._ '

"Power?"

Evil Hero Yami/Haou nodded before he went on, ' _So don't you give up: reach deep down inside yourself and_ find _that power…for remember always, my friend, my partner, my dearest young companion…remember always: you_ are _the power!_ '

' _He is the Power…_ ' chorused the other Heroes, each of them seemingly vanishing while Harry watched, helpless to stop them.

' _He is the Power, he is the Power, he is the Power…_ '

 _ **Prince of Games**_

 _ **General POV**_

Snapping his eyes open, Harry let out a gasp of awe as, slowly but surely, he pulled himself up, his legs trembling and his body quivering as he looked from his disk to the Pharaoh and back again.

As he did so, a smile touched Harry's face as he whispered, "I understand…and I'll make you proud… _all_ of you…"

Then, returning his attention to Atem, Harry's eyes burned with _green_ fire as he exclaimed, "You think I'm just going to roll over and _die,_ Pharaoh? Never! This duel isn't over yet, not as long as I have points _and_ cards left to play!"

Unseen by Harry, Atem's eyes shone with pride while he smiled as he thought, 'He's finally learned to accept it: and just in time. I highly doubt Yugi would forgive me if I condemned his son to eternal Darkness!'

"It's _my_ turn!" announced Harry, drawing his next card; as soon as he did so, however, a gasp escaped him as a wave of darkness, _far_ stronger than any other, coursed through his veins.

This time, however, Harry shook his head and, looking at the card, a smile touched his face as he said, "So _this_ is that power, is it? Then let's do it!"

Atem raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Harry went on with his turn.

"I activate the spell card Premature Burial," declared Harry, the darkness practically swarming around him as he paid the price of the card while he went on, "And with it, I resurrect Evil Hero Magma Marauder from the graveyard!"

 **Atem: 1300/Harry: 200**

As the dark hero rose again, Harry steeled himself before he went on, "And next, I activate a _very_ unique spell card: Super Polymerisation!"

' _Yes!_ ' cried the spirits of the dark heroes, earning a smile from Harry as his energy seemed to grow stronger; no longer was it just the gold of duel energy or the blackness of the Shadow Realm's punishment games.

Now, it was _both_ and, as Harry felt the energy swarming, he drew himself to his full height with a cry as he exclaimed, "And now, with the power of the Supreme King's own creation and the heroes _you_ wish me to command, Pharaoh, this battle is over. By discarding Dark Fusion to the Graveyard, I take _my_ Evil Hero Magma Marauder and fuse him with _your_ Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning!"

Atem's smile showed itself even behind his shock as Harry then announced, "And you're right on one thing about him: he _is_ the envoy of the beginning, namely _mine_ and the new beginning of the Supreme King: _me!_ "

"Then show me what you've got, Harry!" Atem retorted, earning a nod from Harry as they both watched Marauder and Luster vanish into the void.

"With the magic of Super Polymerisation," explained Harry, indicating high into the air as he declared, "The powers of Light and Darkness combine from the darkness of my hero and the light of yours and, with these two energies brought together, I summon out the new and improved ruler of the Gentle Darkness, herald of the Sacred Beasts and _my_ partner, protector and friend!"

As Harry gave his description, Atem watched as the void opened, revealing the dark-winged, armoured warrior visage of Harry's newest card, his gold eyes shining from beneath the eyepieces of his helmet while, like Harry, his body radiated both Light and Dark energy brought together.

"Say hello to Evil Hero Yami (0/0) and if you think _he's_ good, then just wait until you get a taste of his power!" declared Harry, clenching his fist as it trembled, but now, it trembled with excitement and strength.

"Um, Harry?" asked Atem, indicating the dark armoured hero while he said, "He hasn't got a single attack or defence point, so how is he going to do anything against me?"

"Because Evil Hero Yami _absorbs_ attack and defence power from the monsters used to create him," said Harry, earning an awed gasp from Atem before he went on, "And, with Black Luster's three thousand plus Marauder's eighteen hundred…well, I'm sure you can do the math!"

 **Evil Hero Yami:** _ **4800/4300**_

 **(Evil Hero Yami: ATK: 0/DEF: 0/Level: 12/DARK/WARRIOR/FUSION: One or more** _ **Evil Heroes**_ **\+ One or more LIGHT Attribute Monsters: This card can only be summoned with Polymerisation: when this card is summoned, increase its ATK and DEF by the total sum ATK and DEF of all Fusion Material Monsters used to summon it. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon up to three Fusion Material Monsters from your Graveyard to your side of the field.)**

"Four thousand eight hundred?" asked Atem, earning a nod from Harry as Yami's attack and defence power was increased by his dark armour absorbing the souls of both the monsters used to create him.

"And each one of them is about to win me this duel!" exclaimed Harry, indicating Atem as he added, "The age of the King of Games is over: the time of the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness has come: Evil Hero Yami, attack the Pharaoh directly with Supreme Shadow Slash!"

Spreading his wings, Yami's body seemed to unleash a torrent of black blades, which grew out around the edges of his wings in a giant circular motion; it was only later that Harry realised that there were _twelve_ swords being used – one for each of the dimensions of reality that the power of the Supreme King touched.

And, as he watched, Harry's smile never faded once as the swords were thrown forwards, each one of them rippling with the same hybridised energy as Harry _and_ Yami, each sword cutting through Atem, depleting the last of the Pharaoh's life points.

"Game _OVER!_ " Declared Harry, clenching his fist while he smiled as he added, "But thank you, Pharaoh, for helping me understand!"

"You…you're welcome… _son,_ " said Atem, earning a shocked look from Harry before Atem smiled as he snapped his fingers; at his command, Harry gasped as he saw the Shadow Realm vanish, replaced by the Abandoned Dormitory as well as Jaden, Alexis and Professor Banner, the latter of whom inclined his head before he turned and left.

Harry, however, looked back to Atem, but as soon as he did so, he gasped as he saw the person for who they really were, "Dad? How?"

"Your Aunt Mai," said Yugi, removing the contact lenses from his eyes while he laughed, "Add in a little holographic presence from Kaiba and Pegasus and the attitude I know belonged to my old partner and I _knew_ I could pull it off: a pretend duel with a _Duel Spirit,_ just like…"

"Duel Monsters' Spirit Day!" gasped Harry, a laugh then escaping him as he added, "That's next month, but then why…"

"To help you see," said Yugi, walking towards Harry before he put a hand on Harry's shoulder as he explained, "The power is, was and always will be yours, Harry: I know you don't fear Haou, but you _do_ fear your nightmares. You fear something making them come true, but you didn't understand that the only thing that controls such fate is _you!_ "

"But now I do," said Harry, looking down at the Super Polymerisation card in his hand before he asked, "Hang on, what about that Millennium Puzzle? It banished my cards and severed my link with Haou…unless…"

Here, Harry saw Alexis hold up his decks while Jaden blushed as he revealed what looked like a vacuum cleaner; on top of that, Harry heard Haou's voice tell him, ' _Sorry…he asked me not to say anything except to give you the support you'd need at the right time…which you did._ '

Retrieving his cards from his girlfriend, Harry turned to Yugi before he smiled as he asked, "It was all a prank, then?"

"A lesson too, but yes," smiled Yugi, his expression one of amusement as he asked, "You didn't think I didn't learn a few things from my brother before we parted ways for the last time, did you?"

"I know _I_ learned something," argued Harry, taking Alexis' hand as he said, "I know I can't let those powers fall into the wrong hands, but I can't do it alone."

"And who says you'll be alone?" asked another familiar voice, making Harry turn to see Zane and Seto walk into the chamber, the latter looking around with interest while Zane told Harry, "We're all here, Harry: you, me, Jaden, Alexis, your Father and Seto Kaiba; no matter what may be coming for those cards or the beasts, we won't let them be lost quite so easily."

"We still need a seventh," argued Yugi, but Harry smiled as he looked back to his Dad.

"I think I might know someone willing to help…"

 **Wow, Chapter 36 and, while it was a cruel trick, you have to admit that Yugi's definitely got a point: now that it looks like all is set for the Shadow Wars, will our heroes succeed against the threat that looms ahead?**

 **Also, who is the seventh that Harry meant and how will they help our heroes defend the Sacred Beast Cards?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Dark and dangerous days come to Duel Academy as the Seven gather, but when a premonition causes Harry to change his mind, the consequences might just end the game before it's even begun.**

 **Please Read and Review**


	37. Harry's Choice

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 _"We're all here, Harry: you, me, Jaden, Alexis, your Father and Seto Kaiba; no matter what may be coming for those cards or the beasts, we won't let them be lost quite so easily."_

 _"We still need a seventh," argued Yugi, but Harry smiled as he looked back to his Dad._

 _"I think I might know someone willing to help…"_

Chapter 37: Harry's Choice

Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Harry Potter, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale and Sirius Black.

At first, the sight of these seven figures of duelling and Duel Academy fame and infamy stood together in the same room might be cause for concern considering two of them are world champions, one of them is a regional champion, son/nephew of one of the world champions and the ranked number one freshman in Duel Academy as well as another whom was the rank number one student in _all_ Duel Academy and another that was a duelling legend before becoming a teacher.

With that level of fame and prestige under the belts of the respective members of the gang, it was a surprise for any of them to be together, save for Harry, Jaden, Alexis and Zane, whom were all members of the Academy's infamous Slifer Squadron.

And yet, they _were_ all there, standing together in Chancellor Sheppard's office while, in front of them, seated somewhat-nervously in his leather chair in his office, said Chancellor waited for the seven of them to grow comfortable before he finally cleared his throat.

"Well," said Sheppard, looking to each of the seven in turn as he spoke, "Now that everyone's here, I want you all to know that I appreciate what you're willing to do for the sake of protecting the dangerous powers that slumber beneath our floors from evil forces."

"A dark force wants to end the world: it _must_ be Tuesday," drawled Seto, earning a snigger from Harry and Yugi before he asked, "So how do we go about doing this, Sheppard? I mean, I assume that it's no mere coincidence that the seven best duellists in the Academy…"

"Five, Uncle Seto," Harry corrected him, pointing to his godfather before he added, "You and Dad are here because I can't think of anyone better suited to these kinds of risks and stakes than you two."

"Yes, well, as Mr Kaiba just said," continued Sheppard, tugging at his collar nervously as he admitted, "It _isn't_ just coincidence that the task at hand requires duellists: for you see, the ancient scriptures that guard and protect the Sacred Beasts from evil can only be won in a duel because only then can the Duel Energy of the individual duellists be harnessed to break said seals."

"Seven duellists, seven seals," reasoned Harry, his gold coloured eyes filled with a hint of concern as he asked, "And who are the ones who'd want to take the Beasts and bring about…what I've seen in my nightmares?"

As he said the last part, Harry shuddered while Yugi, sensing his son's distress, put a hand on the boy's shoulder while Sheppard answered his question, "They are known collectively as the Shadow Riders: a band of warriors supercharged and harnessed from the darkness in their individual souls to become agents of destruction. If they were to claim the keys in question, then your nightmares, Harry, would be the least of our concerns."

"So you want the seven of us to be the guardians of these keys?" asked Sirius, earning a nod from Sheppard before the Black King looked to his young student as he added, "I see now why you asked me to be the seventh man here, Harry."

"You went 21 straight victories in international circuits, Sirius," agreed Harry, nodding to Seto and Yugi as he added, "With the exception of Dad and Seto as well as Zane and I, I can't think of anyone else on the island who'd be able to stand true to the hand that fate has dealt us. More to the point, Jaden, Dad, Seto, Zane, Alexis and I can't really do this alone…"

" _You_ probably could," Seto reasoned, earning a curious look from Harry as he explained, "The power of the Supreme King that lives inside you: from what Sheppard and Pegasus have told us about these Sacred Beasts, they answer to your ancestor's spirit, so, if anyone has the best chance, then it's you, Harry, and probably Jaden too as your Guardian."

"Compared to what you and Yugi have dealt with in your lives, we're rank amateurs," scoffed Jaden, earning a kind smile from Yugi before he added, "He's not wrong, mind you: but the only way we'll do this is together."

"And on that note," added Sheppard, reaching under his desk and removing a small box, which he opened, revealing a set of seven oddly-shaped keys that were inscribed with ancient-looking runes.

As everyone stared at the keys, Harry's eyes shone with the power of the King as he sensed an air of power that was so much like his own.

At the same time, Harry heard what sounded like a low, ominous growling echoing all around him as he reached out and, before anyone else could say anything, he took one of the keys, holding it in his hand with a determined look in his eyes.

"My nightmares _won't_ come to pass," whispered Harry, earning concerned looks from Alexis, Yugi and Seto as they, along with their companions, took the other six keys, each one now held by one of the Sacred Seven. "I swear it."

"Be on your guard at all times, all of you," Sheppard told them, an ominous note lacing his words as he explained, "The challenges you face will be like nothing you've faced thus far at the Academy…and remember always that, in your hands, lies the fate of the entire world."

While the Duel Academy group took the words to heart, Yugi sighed before, looking to Seto, he mused, "Here we go again."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

That night, while most of the Academy were sound asleep and others pondered on the up-coming end of year exams and tests to announce their official rank in the classes, in the Obelisk Dormitory, in his room, Harry sat on his bed, each one of his duelling decks – Elemental Hero, Evil Hero and Twilight Force – spread out across his sheets while his eyes were full-gold as the Supreme King pondered on what he was going to do.

As he eyed his cards, choosing strategies and ideas that would best suit him, Harry felt a ripple in the dark energies around him that, without looking up, made him scowl as he asked, "What do you want?"

' _I want you to rest,_ ' replied Haou, appearing in his Evil Hero Yami guise as he stood in spirit form by the bedside of his friend and incarnation, ' _We know better than anyone else what the challenges ahead will do to us. This is the test we've been preparing for all year long, Harry._ '

"I know," said Harry, rubbing at his temples as he added, "But that's not why I'm not resting."

' _Then what is it?_ '

Looking up at Haou, Harry swallowed before he admitted, "I've been thinking about it ever since we left Sheppard's office and…well…I know it sounds crazy, reckless and definitely not something I should consider, but I think Seto's right."

Haou raised an eyebrow in response while Harry licked his lips as he said, "Maybe, if I truly believed in the power I wield as the King…as _you,_ then maybe this could be the point where I face this alone. After all, if _I_ were to gain command of the power of the Sacred Beasts, then they'd be safe because they'd be bound by my powers to serve me and only me."

' _That's a…dangerous thought, young one,_ ' Haou told him, his eyes filled with a hint of worry as he asked, ' _Are you sure you're ready? I mean, what if the trial standing between you and the Sacred Beasts is too great? It could cause your nightmares to come to life after all._ '

"I know…" admitted Harry, putting a fist to his heart as he added, "But I…I can't risk the lives and souls of my friends and family, especially Alexis, in these Shadow Games if I have it in me to do something about it."

Here, Harry lifted a hand before, to Haou's amusement, the three decks of the Obelisk reassembled themselves, although, to the bewilderment of the dark spirit, it looked like the Elemental and Evil Hero Decks united into one, which Harry picked up, caressing it as tenderly as a faithful pet.

' _You brought the two sides together?_ ' asked Haou, earning a nod from Harry.

"I can't be afraid anymore," explained Harry, summoning his Black Disk before, looking up at Haou, he asked, "Would you mind…"

' _If you're_ sure _this is what you want to do,_ ' said Haou, earning a firm nod from Harry before, with a sigh, the Evil Hero spirit added, ' _I'll be a few minutes because I'll need to make sure they don't see me, especially Jaden._ '

"I'll be here."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

 _ **The Next Morning**_

"THE GATE KEYS ARE MISSING!"

The cry of alarm, raised by Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale, had the other four champions of shadows on full alert as, one by one, they ran to the spare room where Yugi and Seto were staying during the trials.

When they all arrived at the guest suites, it was Jaden who asked it, "Where's Harry?"

"He should be on his way," replied Sirius, his face whiter than white as he explained, "Like us, he must have had his key taken in the night…"

However, as soon as he said it, Sirius' lips clamped shut while, at the same time, Yugi and Seto shared a look of worry; as she saw the look, Alexis' eyes widened with horror as she asked, "You…you don't think Harry…"

"Kaiba!" snapped Jaden, earning a shocked look from the others as his eyes flashed Yubel's colours while he hissed, "You convinced him of it: he _must_ have taken your advice to heart. Saying that Harry alone could control their powers; don't you realise what could happen if he fails?"

"Calm down, Jaden," Yugi insisted, although he too looked angry at the fact that Jaden's theory might be correct: because Harry _wasn't_ there with them and because, thanks to the power of the Supreme King, he had the ability to move through shadows and employ the assistance of forces that only _one_ of them could stop – Jaden – it made sense Harry would take such a risk.

However, Yugi knew what such risks reaped: pain, torment and destruction of the highest calibre.

As everyone shared looks with one another, Alexis asked, "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know," answered Jaden, drawing his deck from his pocket before he added, "But we need to find him."

"Let's just hope we find him before he winds up costing us all everything," reasoned Seto, earning a scowl from Sirius and Yugi, both of whom took off while Jaden called on his duel monster spirits to help with the search for their wayward friend.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Below the earth, in a cavern that could only be found by those who knew where it was, Harry walked down a long, steep path to the belly of the island, his eyes fixed straight ahead while his hands were clenched into fists as, with every step, the deeper he went, the stronger that he felt the call of power that came from the Sacred Beasts' tomb.

As he walked towards the tomb, Harry felt Haou stirring again while, around his neck, the seven spirit gate keys jangled as Harry walked, but he didn't let either feeling stop him.

Instead, he just lifted his head and, after several minutes, he reached the base of the cavern; calling on his own powers, Harry conjured a burst of Shadow Energy, which cast long, ominous shadows on the walls around him, but, at the same time, it illuminated the base of the cavern, which included seven obelisks with different runes cut into their designs.

At the heart of the seven's formation, a square-shaped depression seemed to vanish into the earth, but, as Harry approached the depression, he took a deep breath before he shifted into the armour of the Supreme King, the feel of the full power of the Gentle Darkness causing the ominous feeling to grow as another rippling growl resonated through the chamber.

"Yes," hissed Harry, his voice distorted much like Haou's as he said, "That's right: I'm back…and I've come to help shield you from the evils that threaten the many dimensions of our world. With the seven keys in my possession, I've come to claim you and, if I must pass a trial to have your allegiance, then so be it."

"How brave you are, Key Keeper," a new voice laughed, causing Harry to wheel around: as he did so, his eyes widened as he saw a figure emerge from the shadows of the cavern as easily as Harry would spirit himself from one location to the other.

The figure was dressed in a black outfit that was complete with a long black trenchcoat that billowed out around him like the wings of a dragon while his face was concealed by a mask that looked like the maw and facial features of a dragon. However, as the figure materialised into being, Harry's eyes widened as he saw that the figure had more than just badass attire and a dark personality to him.

His mask, for one, was highlighted by a gold piece that resembled the Eye of Horus while, on one hand, he wore a gauntlet that was outlined in gold, its palm also bearing the same symbol as did the medallion around his neck, the choker around his collar, the eyepiece that seemed to replace one of the sockets in his mask and the circlet he wore around his forehead, its golden form lifting the bangs of his fringe and merging almost completely with the mask that covered his eyes.

To look at him, Harry imagined that this was what a _true_ Shadow Duellist would look like and, as he watched, he saw that he wasn't wrong as the stranger exuded dark energy that Harry had only felt against Haou and in the darkness of his own soul.

That also seemed to be an appropriate title for this figure: Darkness.

Still, it begged the question, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"You're not the only one with command over the dark powers, your Highness," laughed the dark figure, his voice filled with malice and dark ambition as he explained, "As for who I am, you may call me Nightshroud and, as for what I'm doing here, I am here to claim what is rightfully mine: the power of the Sacred Beasts!"

"That won't happen," hissed Harry, his eyes filled with raw determination as he explained, "I don't know how you found your way down here when it took all my strength to open this cavern myself, but I refuse to let that stop me from keeping their powers from the likes of you!"

Here, he scoffed as he asked, "Anyway, I thought that there were supposed to be seven of you? I only see you."

"Because _I_ am all that remains," answered Nightshroud, indicating each of the items he wore as he explained, "The others, including the one who _thought_ he could call himself our master, was tested by the Shadows and found wanting. Only someone brought into the darkness and made one with it in ways they could only dream of could pass the tests and that, King, is _me!_ "

A fire burned in Harry's eyes as he stood between the figure, Nightshroud, and the seven obelisks, his voice filled with power as he snarled, "If you want these cards, you'll have to go through _me_ to get them!"

"I know…" sniggered Nightshroud, lifting his arm and, to Harry's shock, he too summoned a Duel Disk from the darkness: it looked just like Harry's Black Disk, but there seemed to be a recurring theme as the disk resembled a dragon's wings with the head and maw of the dragon acting as the deck holder and life point reader.

"In fact," continued Nightshroud, lowering the disk as he laughed, "I was hoping that you would be the one to stand in my way, Supreme King: because after I defeat you and claim the Sacred Beasts powers, you'll see that you are unworthy to call yourself a King. Then you will _bow_ to _me!_ "

"Not a chance," spat Harry, summoning his own disk before he retrieved his deck from its holder as he exclaimed, "If beating you saves the world, then you can bet your deck that's what I'll do!"

"Then let the Shadow Game begin!" declared Nightshroud, activating his own disk while Harry did likewise.

"Let the games begin!"

"HARRY!"

Turning to the source of the voice, Harry and Nightshroud both gasped as they saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying down to the ground, its back bearing the forms of Jaden, Yugi, Seto, Alexis, Zane and Sirius, all of whom looked on in alarm as they saw what was happening.

"What did you think you were doing?" demanded Jaden, leaping off the White Dragon's back as he asked, "Didn't you care about the fate of the world being in danger because of moves like this?"

"Of course," answered Harry, his eyes filled with raw power as he looked to his friends, girlfriend and his family as he added, "But compared to putting you lot on the line in a series of Shadow Games, it's nothing. Besides, Seto's right: only _I_ can truly command their powers, so it falls to me to be the one to be their protector just like you were and still are mine, Jay."

"Harry…" Yugi whispered.

However, before he could get another word out, Yugi gasped, as did the others, when Jaden activated his own Disk, standing next to Harry as he told him, "If that's the case, then we do this together, Harry: Team Supreme, the Guardian and the King, with the fate of the world in their hands."

While Harry _did_ look shocked, he smiled before he looked to Nightshroud as he asked, "What do you say, Nightshroud? Jaden and I forming a little tag team: in exchange, you gain some more life points for this duel…"

"I gain extra life points? Interesting: I accept," sniggered Nightshroud, looking to the eyes of his dragon's head disk as his life points went up while, at the same time, Jaden placed his own deck into his disk, his eyes turning into Yubel's colours.

At the side of the arena, Alexis watched along with the others as she whispered, "Well, it looks like there's no stopping them."

"What more would you expect?" asked Seto, folding his arms as he added, "Of course, if Harry loses to this masked weirdo, then I'm going to be very upset and not just because I was the one stupid enough to put the idea in his head in the first place."

"All we can do is hope," agreed Yugi, clutching his hand against his chest as he added, "All those times I was in situations like this: now, it's their turn. I only hope they can match this Shadow Rider, especially with the added power he seems to have with those items of his."

Here, Seto chuckled before he added, "Mumbo jumbo won't save him from them, Yugi: remember, Jaden and Harry beat _us!_ "

"And Harry beat _me,_ " added Zane, a thoughtful look on his face as he watched the duellists take their place.

"If they're going ahead with this," said Yugi, a smile forming on his face as he explained, "They won't go down easily, you're right there, but still, this is one part of the life that I never wanted for Harry."

"And yet it is the hand that fate has dealt him," argued Sirius, earning looks from the others before he explained, "Like you said, Yugi; all we can do is hope that they have it in them to defeat this last trial and, like you, save the world."

"Good luck guys," whispered Alexis, her hand trembling as she looked from her friends to Nightshroud: as she did so, another tremor passed through her as she saw his physique, his attire and his dominant stance.

She didn't know why, but something about it made her shiver as though she _recognised_ it, but she couldn't tell why;

All she could do was watch as the fate of the world rested in her boyfriend's hands;

"DUEL!"

 **So, a tense Chapter 37 and it looks like Team Supreme are back together with the fate of the world in their hands, but with Harry no longer fearing the power of the King and a supped-up Nightshroud in their way, can they survive?**

 **Also, what is it about Nightshroud that makes Alexis so scared and what could Zane be thinking about his potential successor?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Team Supreme reunite as Harry and Jaden go up against the power of this Super Shadow Rider, but when certain truths are revealed, they force Harry to up the ante as he addresses the dark power of Nightshroud himself…**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Shadow Riders**_

 **So, I know some of you might be a bit PO'd at the fact that I've abridged the entire Shadow Riders arc down into one duel, but I think I should remind you that this** _ **is**_ **a SERIOUS AU of the series anyway and, with all the time and effort I've put into the story thus far, I realised I couldn't just let it fade into memory;**

 **So, yes, the SR duels and arc are only going to be part of this** _ **one**_ **duel, so there's no Kagemaru, Tania, Camula etc.**

 **Instead, with the conclusion of this duel, we're going to be at the finale: the Grad Match and, trust me, I'm going out with a bang.**

 **But, once this story ends, THAT'S IT! There won't be a sequel or continuation; this story ends with the Grad Match;**

 **Still, thanks to everyone who has continued to enjoy and follow the adventure;**


	38. Sacred Destiny Pt 1

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

" _What do you say, Nightshroud? Jaden and I forming a little tag team: in exchange, you gain some more life points for this duel…"_

" _I gain extra life points? Interesting: I accept," sniggered Nightshroud, looking to the eyes of his dragon's head disk as his life points went up while, at the same time, Jaden placed his own deck into his disk, his eyes turning into Yubel's colours._

" _DUEL!"_

Chapter 38: Sacred Destiny Part 1

 **Harry and Jaden: 8000/Nightshroud: 8000**

As Yugi, Seto, Alexis, Zane and Sirius looked on in worry and concern, in the makeshift arena, all three duellists drew their first hands, Harry and Jaden both standing side-by-side as proudly as they'd done against the King of Games and the KC CEO in their Tag Duel.

This time, however, a look of pure concern and focus was reflected in the eyes of both duellists as they shared a look and a nod of unspoken agreement before Harry, returning his attention to Nightshroud, told him, "You take the first move, Nightshroud."

"Very well," agreed the dark duellist, drawing his first card before he added, "But you realise that you can't stand against the power in my deck: one way or another, Key Keeper, those Sacred Beast cards _will_ be mine!"

"Just make your move," insisted Harry, earning a scoff from Nightshroud as he eyed his hand before he did just that.

"I summon Troop Dragon (700/800) in defence mode and next, I place a card face down and end my turn: your move, boys."

"Do you mind, Harry?" asked Jaden, earning a nod of consent from the Supreme King before the Guardian drew his first card, eyeing his hand, he made his own move, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in attack mode and next, I throw down two face-downs: that ends my turn."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As the Wildman of Jaden's deck rose up onto the field, Seto clenched his hand into a fist as he explained to the others, "In a normal duel, Jaden could have destroyed that monster without much trouble, but this is similar to a Tag Duel, so all three duellists have to have monsters in play and a turn taken before any of them can conduct their Battle Phase."

"Which could be bad news for Harry and Jaden if this Nightshroud character is as dangerous as he looks," added Zane, earning nods and murmurs from the others before he smiled as he admitted, "That being said, Harry defeated _me_ in less than two turns _and_ , together, they've both taken on you and Yugi and _won_ , Kaiba, so we know they have what it takes to stand up to threats like this one."

"I hope you're right, Zane," muttered Yugi, watching as Harry drew his first card, "Because if they lose, the world, as we know it, is doomed!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Eyeing his hand, Harry took a deep breath before he looked up at Nightshroud, who watched and waited with interest reflected in his expression, his voice laced with strength as he asked, "Did you think you could just claim power that was never yours, Nightshroud? If you know anything about who I am and what I've done to get here, you'd know I won't let that happen without a fight!"

"You should be careful what you wish for, _Your Highness,_ " drawled Nightshroud, clenching his free hand into a fist as he explained, "Like you, I too have walked through darkness to get here: faced trials and endured pain and torment that has moulded me into the dark warrior you see before you. And you say I will need to give you a fight? Then you will live to regret those words: now make your move."

"As you wish," replied Harry, his eyes shining gold as he exclaimed, "Allow me to show you the _true_ power of Darkness, Nightshroud, with this: rise up, Evil Hero Flashfire (1800/1100) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Dark Armoury!"

Even Jaden was surprised by the moves being made by his friend as what looked like a negative version of Elemental Hero Heat rose up onto the field, his body exuding a wave of hyperthermic energy that actually caused the room to heat up, causing sweat to form on the heads and necks of those watching from the sidelines.

At the same time, the spell card that Harry had used against Titan many months ago also rose onto the field, the fact that the King was _actually_ using and counting on the power of his Evil Heroes surprising Yugi and Kaiba while Zane and Alexis smiled as though realising what was going on.

"With this," explained Harry, indicating his new hero as he told Nightshroud, "Because I have an Evil Hero, like Flashfire, in play, I can now search my deck for a card with Evil in its name and add it to my hand."

Shuffling through his deck, Harry retrieved the card in question before he explained, "However, since I can't attack, I think I'll just end by placing two cards face down and ending my turn."

"Interesting," drawled Nightshroud, drawing his next card while he eyed Harry's field as he mused, "I heard rumours you were afraid to even rely on the great power within you, Harry Potter. Clearly, I was misinformed, but no matter: even you commanding those powers won't stop me from getting my hands on the beasts and ruling this world."

"Not alone, it won't," smirked Harry, looking over to Jaden, who nodded in agreement before Harry added, "Anyway, Nightshroud, you just made your second mistake: your first thinking you _know_ what sort of duellist I am. Because you see, now that it's the Standby Phase, Evil Hero Flashfire's special ability activates, which deals you two hundred points of direct damage for every Elemental and Evil Hero in play: and as you can see, both Flashfire and Wildheart are standing tall!"

"Bring it!" declared Nightshroud, watching as Flashfire's body released two arcs of dark energy, which cut through Nightshroud, causing steam to rise up from his clothing as the heat of the dark hero singed his life points.

 **Harry and Jaden: 8000/Nightshroud: 7600**

"Not even a flinch," mused Jaden, earning a smirk from Harry as he asked, "What are these guys made of?"

"Sterner stuff than you, Key Keeper," replied Nightshroud, holding up a card as he added, "As I'll now prove by activating the spell card Dragon's Gunfire: with this, because my Troop Dragon is on the field, I can choose one of two effects to play, so I think I'll choose effect number one, which deals eight hundred points of damage to _you,_ but since there are two of you, I think I'll choose Harry to feel the burn!"

"Say what?" asked Harry, watching as a burst of fiery energy was launched from Nightshroud's card, the energy cutting through Harry's side of the field and inflicting damage to his life points. At the same time, it was Harry that winced as the dark powers of the Shadow Game forced him to _feel_ the burn for what it was, but that didn't stop the King from carrying on, even as he watched his and Jaden's combined life points go down.

 **Harry and Jaden: 7200/Nightshroud: 7600**

Even after the damage had been dealt, Harry seemed to stagger slightly while, behind him, a low snarl rippled out from the tomb of the Sacred Beasts, earning a maniacal laugh from Nightshroud as he asked, "And you call yourself the one, true Master of the Sacred Beasts? Pathetic! But don't worry, I'll make this quick and _painful_ for you both: because now, by sacrificing my Troop Dragon, I can use the special ability of a monster in my hand who will _really_ bring the inferno down on you both!"

Suddenly, the ceiling over the heads of the three duellists turned darker than pitch while the ground beneath Nightshroud shone with molten energy that spewed upwards, revealing a monster that had Yugi _and_ Kaiba staring in disbelief while the others looked on in worry.

At first, the monster looked like the infamous Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, but this one was _much_ darker and radiated an aura of overwhelming dark power that left those watching trembling in fear while, in the arena, Harry clenched his fist, a shocked, but determined look in his eyes.

As for Jaden, he looked from the newcomer to Harry as he asked, "What is that thing?"

"That's Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400) one of the most-powerful members of the Red Eyes type," explained Harry, his hand actually trembling before the power of the dragon, "Not only can it be summoned with one tribute as long as it's a Dragon-Type, but now it's on the field, Nightshroud can build an army of dragons because Red Eyes' other ability allows him to summon dragons from his hand or the graveyard _except_ Red Eyes himself."

"How right you are, Harry, _bravo,_ " sniggered Nightshroud, applauding mockingly as he explained, "I see why you're one of the top Obelisk Blue students: I'd be very careful what you do now, Zane: you've got competition for your Kaiser role."

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Unseen by Nightshroud, Zane's eyes narrowed suspiciously while, next to him, Alexis watched as her boyfriend _tried_ to show a strong front, but his trembling hand and the fury in his eyes showed otherwise. In Zane's case, however, he was looking not at Harry, but at Nightshroud.

'Other than Harry, there was only one duellist that called me Kaiser…but it can't be…' thought the Kaiser, a look of trepidation on his face.

As he watched Nightshroud make his move, his expression never changed from the look of suspicion as he considered what he'd heard and what he thought. It was impossible, but, at the same time, there was something oddly-familiar about the guy's voice, his moves and the way he boasted as though he thought he was putting on a show.

If he was right, then Harry and Jaden needed to be _really_ careful.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"And now," continued Nightshroud, indicating his big metallic friend as he went on, "Just like Harry said, I'll do just that and summon out another Troop Dragon from my hand before I activate Call of the Haunted, which returns my Troop Dragon from the graveyard in defence mode."

'What could he be planning?' wondered Harry, watching as Nightshroud's lips turned upwards in a dark, almost-sadistic smirk as he answered Harry's unasked question.

"But while _three_ makes for an interesting number, I think it's time we up the ante of this match, so I sacrifice both my Troop Dragons to call out my Darkness Metal Dragon's distant cousin: arise, Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode!"

" _Two_ Red Eyes Dragons?" asked Jaden, watching in alarm along with Harry and their spectators as the two Troop Dragons vanished in a swirl of red and black energy, which dissipated to reveal the rare and powerful creature whom Harry had only ever seen in the deck of his honorary uncle, Joey Wheeler, its feral cry echoing across the field as it settled next to its larger, darker companion. "This is bad."

"And it's only going to get worse," announced Nightshroud, giving a powerful gesture as he commanded, "Red Eyes Black Dragon, take down Elemental Hero Wildheart with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Just like the monster Harry knew, the Red Eyes on Nightshroud's field opened its jaws and unleashed a torrential blast of reddish-black energy that burned through Wildheart, sending him to the graveyard and dealing more damage to Team Supreme's life points in the process.

 **Harry and Jaden: 6300/Nightshroud: 7600**

"And don't think your little candle boy's safe either, King," scoffed Nightshroud, his body radiating an aura of dark energy as he commanded, "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Evil Hero Flashfire: show him the _true_ power of Darkness with Inferno Shadow Blaze!"

Spreading its wings, Red Eyes' body shone with the energy of the dark duellist that it was serving before, like Red Eyes Black Dragon, it opened its jaws and fired off a large number of black flames, which raced across the field.

However, Harry was far from defeated as he declared, "I don't think so, Nightshroud: because I activate one of my face-down cards: Hatred Barrier!"

"I remember that," muttered Yugi, earning smiles from the others as Harry's Flashfire was protected from harm, the attack of the Red Eyes rippling against the barrier, though the resulting shockwave caused the caverns to tremble from the reality induced by the Shadow Game.

Still, once the barrier fell, Flashfire stood tall and proud, as did Harry as he explained, "Thanks to my trap card, because Flashfire is in play, the battle ends here…and that's not the only surprise heading your way."

When Nightshroud looked on in confusion, Harry gestured to Jaden's field; looking over, Nightshroud's eyes widened as did the others as they saw that Jaden's field wasn't as empty as it had been when Wildheart was destroyed: instead, the familiar form of Elemental Hero Neos Alius (1900/1300) was standing just as tall and proud as the Evil Hero as he stood between Jaden and his enemy.

"How?" asked Nightshroud.

"When you attacked and destroyed Wildheart," replied Jaden, holding up a trap card in his hand as he explained, "It activated one of _my_ two face-down cards, Hero Signal, which let me summon a Level Four or lower Elemental Hero from my deck or hand, such as my newest friend, Elemental Hero Neos Alius: I guess you should have paid closer attention to our moves, Nightshroud."

"That won't save you," growled Nightshroud, eyeing the remaining cards in his hand as he added, "Against my Red Eyes and my army, you are just insects waiting to be burned up: as I'll soon prove. For now, I end my turn!"

"And here comes that surprise," sniggered Harry, earning a confused look from Nightshroud before he saw what Harry meant as Flashfire's body shone with the same energy that had nearly destroyed him before, with a loud cry, the Evil Hero released the energy, causing it to strike at Nightshroud, who let out a cry of alarm.

"Thanks to Hatred Barrier's other effect," explained Harry, smiling with victory in his sights as he told Nightshroud, "When the turn that the card's activated is over, you take damage equal to the attack power of your monster, which is 2800 points, all of which now burn _you_ up, Nightshroud!"

In the midst of the strike, however, a few people noticed that part of his eyemask cracked from the strain of the attack, the side that carried the eyepiece he wore remained on his face.

However, as the attack died down, so too did the broken part of the mask fall away to reveal a handsome face with glazed-over brown eyes, almost like the owner was under some sort of trance.

A collective gasp of horror spread around the chamber as Harry, along with Alexis, Zane and Sirius, recognised the eyes for who they belonged to.

Even as Nightshroud's life points went down, Harry's voice echoed through the chamber as he asked, " _Atticus Rhodes?_ "

 **Harry and Jaden: 6300/Nightshroud-Atticus: 4800**

"It…it can't be…" gasped Alexis, watching as Nightshroud/Atticus looked from his opponents to her, but his expression didn't change, "Atty? Is…is that you?"

"Atticus Rhodes is gone!" declared Nightshroud, his voice still distorted by the darkness while, as he faced Harry and Jaden, they saw his brown eye flash blue as he exclaimed, "Consumed by the Darkness, he has been destroyed: I am Nightshroud!"

"Possessing Atticus," finished Harry, clenching his hand into a fist as he looked from Nightshroud/Atticus to Alexis, his expression never changing as he told her, "I promised I'd help you find him, Lexi, and I will: because when Jaden and I win this duel, we _will_ get him back!"

"And what makes you think I'll put my vessel on the line for nothing, Harry Potter?" asked Nightshroud, letting out a laugh as he told Harry, "You can't think you can banish me like the _Pharaoh_ might have banished his enemies: even with all your powers, it won't work!"

"Then let's up the ante," insisted Harry, his eyes filled with the gold power of the Supreme King as he told Nightshroud, "This duel will continue and, if Jaden and I win, not only do I claim the Sacred Beasts as is my right, but you will free Atticus and leave, never to return!"

"But what if _I_ win?" asked Nightshroud, brushing muck from his coat as he asked, "What do you have that's worth this shell of a soul?"

"The only thing I _can_ wager," answered Harry, drawing himself to his full height, his armour fading away to reveal his student's attire and the focused look in his eyes as he faced Nightshroud before he answered, "The Power of the King!"

More horrified gasps spread around the room as Harry, looking from Nightshroud to Jaden, told him, "If Nightshroud wins, I will surrender Haou's dark powers and destructive force to _him!_ It's the only thing that can match the stakes of a friend's soul!"

"And when that happens," laughed Nightshroud, a deranged look in his eyes as he explained, "You _will_ bow to me, boy! I _accept!_ "

As the next turn, which was Jaden's, began with the drawing of his card, Nightshroud's dark laughter resonated through the caverns, even as Flashfire's ability took four hundred more of his life points with an Elemental Hero and an Evil Hero on the field.

 **Harry and Jaden: 6300/Nightshroud: 4400**

As Jaden eyed his hand, looking for an ideal next move, he looked over to Harry as he whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing, Harry."

'So do I,' thought Harry, his eyes momentarily returning to their former emerald-green colouring as he added, 'Because if not, I won't just lose the Sacred Beasts cards to the Darkness, I create the very thing I've fought so hard to avoid becoming.'

Distant memories of darker times and destructive moments flashed through Harry's mind as he saw Jaden take his turn, though not without sharing the same worry that Harry felt as he looked over to Nightshroud, who still sniggered with a deranged, almost-expectant air.

'I create the Supreme King of _Darkness_ that will destroy this world… _rather than saving it!_ '

 **Chapter 38 and, uh oh, it looks like Harry's infamous saving-people-thing has come out to up the ante, but can he manage to overcome the fear of what** _ **might**_ **happen to defeat Nightshroud and rescue Atticus?**

 **Also, with two powerful monsters and a dark, destructive mindset serving their opponent, can Team Supreme find the right moves to work their way to victory?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: With all the marbles on the line, Harry and Jaden continue their battle against Nightshroud, but the appearance of a greater power might just wind up costing Harry his closest friend and ally and a lot more besides…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	39. Sacred Destiny Pt 2

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

" _This duel will continue and, if Jaden and I win, not only do I claim the Sacred Beasts as is my right, but you will free Atticus and leave, never to return!"_

" _But what if I win?" asked Nightshroud, brushing muck from his coat as he asked, "What do you have that's worth this shell of a soul?"_

" _The only thing I can wager," answered Harry, drawing himself to his full height, his armour fading away to reveal his student's attire and the focused look in his eyes as he faced Nightshroud before he answered, "The Power of the King!"_

" _And when that happens," laughed Nightshroud, a deranged look in his eyes as he explained, "You will bow to me, boy! I accept!"_

Chapter 39: Sacred Destiny Part 2

 **Harry and Jaden: 6300/Nightshroud: 4400**

 **Field Stats: Harry: Evil Hero Flashfire (1800/1100) and one card face down**

 **Jaden: Elemental Hero Neos Alius (1900/1300) and one card face down**

 **Nightshroud: Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400) Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and no face down cards**

As Jaden prepared his move, he couldn't help but look over to Harry, a small part of him wondering what his friend might be thinking after making such a drastic, yet frightening wager on the duel. Putting the power of the Supreme King, the same power that Harry had spent the better part of the year trying to fight with, against and in the name of, was a risky move, but, at the same time, Jaden wondered if Harry had a plan in making such a bold stake on the duel.

All right, so he knew that Harry wasn't an idiot, but, just by looking at him, Jaden could see the fear and the determination in his friend's stance that, from previous experience, he knew to make Harry dangerous, especially if you were his opponent.

After all, he was Yugi's nephew, Kaiba's godson, the rank number one freshman _and_ the Prince of Games, so, even without the King's power and spirit, it was easy to see that Harry had the strength to take on the tasks at hand.

Still, Jaden hoped it was enough.

"For my move," explained Jaden, indicating his white hero as he went on, "I activate the Gemini effect of my Elemental Hero Neos Alius: by giving up my summoning right for this turn, I can perform a Gemini Summon on him, which grants him a special power."

"Wow," whispered Alexis, unaware of the thin smile that crossed Harry's face as he bore witness to the move, "I never expected Jaden to even know of that move, but I guess since Harry first showed him the monster in the Tag Duel, he's come a long way."

"I appreciate the compliment, Alexis," Jaden sniggered, holding up a card as he added, "Especially since, now Neos Alius has been re-summoned, he gains the ability to be treated just like his big brother, Elemental Hero Neos, which means that any effects that would normally require Neos can now be used on Neos Alius, such as this: the spell card Neos Force!"

'Good move,' thought Harry, watching with the others as Neos Alius' body lit up with silvery energy while, at the same time, a ghostly apparition of Elemental Hero Neos seemed to cover Neos Alius like a guardian spirit, highlighting the fact that Alius now had Neos' powers.

While all this was going on, Jaden's eyes burned with fire and determination of his own as he explained, "Thanks to my card and the gift of Neos' powers flowing through his veins, Neos Alius gains some attack points: eight hundred, to be exact."

 **Elemental Hero Neos Alius:** _ **2700/**_ **1300**

"And while that _might_ not be enough to take out Darkness Dragon," added Jaden, earning a dark smile from Nightshroud before he went on, "It _is_ enough to slay Red Eyes Black Dragon, so go, Neos: Solaris Smackdown!"

Just like the last time Harry had seen Jaden use the monster, Neos' hands burned with gold energy that seemed to cover his entire body in an aura of supernatural, ethereal energy that amplified his strength and power. Once Neos Alius had seemingly reached his zenith, he launched himself across the field, his fists smashing their way through Red Eyes Black Dragon, sending him to the graveyard and inflicting damage to Nightshroud in the process.

 **Harry and Jaden: 6300/Nightshroud: 4100**

"And the fun's not over yet," laughed Jaden, holding up two fingers as he added, "Now Neos Force's _second_ ability activates, which deals additional damage to you equal to your monster's attack strength, which is twenty four hundred big ones!"

"No!" cried Nightshroud, but before he could say anything else, his body was assaulted by the lightning energy that had consumed Neos Alius with the activation of Neos Force, this same energy dealing even greater damage to the Shadow Rider, causing his mask to fracture while his body trembled and flinched from the assault.

 **Harry and Jaden: 6300/Nightshroud: 1700**

"Atticus!" cried Harry, his voice filled with desperation and hope as he called, "I'm sorry for this, but don't worry: we're going to get you back. If you can hear me, hold on: this duel's not done yet and neither are we!"

"How right you are, Harry," sneered Nightshroud, brushing dirt from his coat as he explained, "But save your breath: dear, sweet Atty can't hear your pitiful cries for the screams of the darkness that has consumed his soul."

"That won't stop us," argued Jaden, heaving a sigh before he explained, "For now, I end my turn and, now that my turn's over, Neos Force returns to my deck, but don't think it's gone."

'A dangerous move, Jaden,' thought Harry, preparing for his turn while he felt his heart beating in his chest, 'Even with your combo and the chances of drawing Force again soon, you'll need something like Neos himself to take on that other dragon of his, but that's what _I'm_ here for.'

"My move," announced Harry, drawing his card before he explained, "And don't forget, Nightshroud, now that it _is_ the start of another turn, Flashfire's ability deals you four hundred _more_ points of damage thanks to his special ability."

 **Harry and Jaden: 6300/Nightshroud: 1300**

This time, Nightshroud _didn't_ flinch, but he did snarl as he told them, "I swear I'm going to blow out that birthday candle before this duel is over!"

"Until then," argued Harry, holding up one of his cards as he explained, "I think it's time we up the ante once more with this: Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) in defence mode and, thanks to his special ability, I can now add one more Hero monster from my deck to my hand; then, I switch Flashfire from attack mode to defence mode and end my turn."

"A coward's move," scowled Nightshroud, drawing his own card before he growled as more points were taken from him thanks to Flashfire's power.

 **Harry and Jaden: 6300/Nightshroud: 700**

"Don't…don't think this…this is over," growled Nightshroud, his eyes and his body burning with dark energy as he explained, "It's only beginning as you'll now see: first, I activate Darkness Metal Dragon's special ability to resurrect my Red Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard: next, I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast!"

Both Harry and Jaden stared in disbelief as Nightshroud made his move while, at the same time, Red Eyes Black Dragon opened his jaws, forming an orb of red and black energy that swirled ominously before the two duellists.

"Thanks to this," explained Nightshroud, letting out a laugh of triumph as he told them, "I get to attack you directly with my Red Eyes Black Dragon, dealing you 2400 points of _direct_ damage in the process: all right, so it stops my Red Eyes from attacking, but that's a small price to pay for the right to watch you two burn!"

"This is not going to be good," muttered Harry, tensing up as the attack flew from the legendary monster, hitting both him and Jaden and, just as Nightshroud had said, it dealt them damage.

 **Harry and Jaden: 3900/Nightshroud: 700**

"And next," continued Nightshroud, indicating Darkness Dragon as he added, "While my Red Eyes Black can't attack, he most certainly _can_ and _will:_ Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, destroy Evil Hero Flashfire with Inferno Shadow Blaze!"

This time, the attack hit its mark, earning a groan from Harry before he explained, "Well, you might have taken out my Flashfire, Nightshroud, but in doing so, you activate my face-down card: Dark Signal."

"I remember _that,_ " muttered Seto, mirroring what Yugi had said earlier about Harry's use of Hatred Barrier while he explained, "Now, just like Hero Signal, Harry can summon out a level four or lower Evil Hero from his deck."

"And the monster I choose is my Evil Hero Broodwing (1400/1200) in defence mode," announced Harry, earning curious looks from the others as they saw a new hero rise up on the King's field: at first, he seemed to look like a nobleman dressed in his stylish tuxedo with a cane in one hand.

However, as the monster rose up, everyone gasped as they saw wings form around his body as he hunched down in defence mode, his eyes shining a dark shade of red as he glared at his opponent.

 **(Evil Hero Broodwing: ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon one** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **or one** _ **Evil Hero**_ **from your Graveyard.)**

"That's a new one," muttered Jaden, looking to Harry as he asked, "Where'd he come from, Harry?"

"From _me,_ " answered Harry, clutching his hand into a fist as he explained, "I'm done fearing my power as Nightshroud himself noticed, Jaden: as soon as this threat came to our island, I knew that the only way I could meet it head-on was by combining my Light and Darkness into one force: so, that's why my Deck has both Elemental _and_ Evil Heroes in its mix, including one or two I've never called on before out of fear of who and what I really am."

"That's my boy," whispered Yugi, a proud smile on his face as he watched the duel continue.

Nightshroud, meanwhile, just laughed as he asked, "And you think embracing _who you really are_ will be enough, do you, King? I'll be all too happy to prove otherwise and, once I do, you _will_ be destroyed and the power of the Supreme King, along with the Sacred Beast cards, will be _mine!_ "

"Not if _we_ can help it, Nightshroud," declared Jaden, drawing his card to announce the start of his next turn – Nightshroud having ended with a face-down card once Harry's new monster had appeared – before he looked at the options available before he explained, "And I'll _prove_ that we can with this: Treasures of Neospace, which lets me draw two cards, but that's not _all_ it does!"

As Jaden drew the respective cards from his deck, Harry smiled to himself as he knew what was coming; however, to his surprise, Jaden didn't end his turn there.

Instead, he indicated Neos Alius as he explained, "And now, in case you forget, Nightshroud, Neos Alius _still_ has Elemental Hero Neos' special abilities thanks to his Gemini Summon, which means that Treasures' hidden ability activates, which deals you five hundred points of damage!"

Even Harry was surprised by the revelation, but he watched with everyone else, including an alarmed Nightshroud, as a burst of rainbow coloured energy flew from the Treasure card, the beam cutting through Nightshroud and dealing more damage to him in the process.

 **Harry and Jaden: 3900/Nightshroud: 200**

"This is it," said Harry, his eyes once again Supreme King gold as he explained, "One more attack or one more move and Jaden and I will win and you, Nightshroud, you will lose and Atticus will be free!"

"That's what _you_ think," growled Nightshroud, looking to Jaden as he hissed, "Finish your turn, Key Keeper, so I can finish you!"

"In that case, I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn," said Jaden, ending his turn and passing control over to Harry.

However, as soon as Harry drew his card, Nightshroud made his move by moving around the field and, to the alarm of everyone in the room, the dark duellist stood in front of his Red Eyes, both of whom loomed over his back while the dark figure leered at Harry.

"What are you doing?" demanded Harry, earning a sneer from Nightshroud as he spread his arms.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you'll come up with some way to take out my Red Eyes and deal damage to me," said Nightshroud, laughing maniacally as he declared, "But just know that, in order to do so, your monster will _have_ to harm my vessel and, as this is a Shadow Game, the pain he will feel will be _real!_ "

"This sounds familiar," muttered Yugi, looking to Kaiba, who nodded once in response, memories of their castle-top duel back in Duellist Kingdom coming to both friends-and-rivals as they looked back to Harry, who seemed to hesitate as he held up one of his cards, ready to make his move.

"So what will you do now, Harry Potter?" asked Nightshroud, lifting one hand to his throat and, giving the same cut-throat gesture Kaiba had done in the aforementioned duel, he laughed, "Strike at me if you can, but you had better be prepared for the fallout of your decision, you fool!"

With his move in mind, Harry's hand trembled while his eyes closed, feelings of pain and remorse running through him as he thought, 'I…I can't do it. I…I promised Alexis I'd help her get her brother back, but…if I attack, if I even go with the move I've got in mind, then…Atticus…'

A vision of Atticus Rhodes being burned up by darkness and destroyed beyond all recognition flashed across Harry's mind, causing his vision to blur as tears formed in his eyes.

'I…I can't…' thought Harry.

"Harry!"

Opening his eyes, Harry looked over to Alexis, who was watching him with fire in her eyes as she told him, "Do whatever it takes, no matter what he tries to get you to stop doing: remember that there's more than just my brother at stake here. The entire world's counting on you and Jaden to win!"

"Lexi…" whispered Harry, clenching his hand into a fist as he bit his lower lip before, seeing her eyes never leaving his, he sniffed sadly before returning his attention to Nightshroud, who was looking at Harry with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"So sweet," laughed Nightshroud, shaking his head as he told Harry, "But you won't listen to _her,_ Harry; you _will_ be weak, worthless and, because of your weakness, you will lose everything!"

"Not…not before _you,_ " hissed Harry, wiping tears from his eyes as he declared, "You think you can play mind games on _me_ , Nightshroud: you're dead wrong and I won't fall for it. Instead, I'll sacrifice my Elemental Hero Stratos _and_ my Evil Hero Broodwing to call out a new friend of mine that even Jaden's never seen before: from the depths of space and darkness, I call out Elemental Hero Nova (2500/2100) in attack mode!"

"Elemental _who?_ " asked Jaden, watching in awe as the trump card that Harry had used against Haou in the Shadow Duel _test_ from several weeks ago rose up onto the field, his dark energy and the lightning core combining together to form a miasma of power that rippled out across the field.

As it did so, Nightshroud gasped as the card he'd set was destroyed while Harry explained, "And now that my Nova's in play, thanks to Jaden having Neos Alius in play, your card, whatever it was, is no more, Nightshroud: you thought you could use my friends against me, but you forget who I am! I am the Prince of Games, Number One in the Academy's freshman and the guy who will _always_ keep his promises, no matter what."

"Whoa," whispered Jaden, watching as Nova stood tall and proud on the field next to Harry, his eyes filled with awe as he asked, "How long have you had him, Harry? He's like another Neos."

"And yet he's not Neos, Jaden," added Harry, holding up a card in his hand before he explained, "Instead, he's a whole lot more and, now that he's on the field, I can activate the card I drew in round one with Dark Armoury: I activate the spell Union Through Good and Evil!"

A new spell card rose onto the field, showing what looked like – to the amusement of the onlookers – Yugi, though his face was divided by a burst of lightning that split him in two, one side being Yugi and the other being a dark shadow that Yugi, Seto and Harry recognised as Atem.

Harry, however, drew himself to his full height as he explained, "To activate this card, I have to remove one Evil Hero from play, but once that's done, I can combine any Elemental _or_ Evil Heroes together to create a Fusion Monster in my deck: Jaden, do you mind?"

As though realising what he was doing, Jaden nodded as he answered, "What's mine is yours, Harry."

With a confident grin, Harry went on, "Then I remove Evil Hero Flashfire from play to fuse together Elemental Hero Nova and Elemental Hero Neos Alius to create something with power enough to _slay_ that dragon!"

 **(Union Through Good and Evil: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can only be activated by removing one** _ **Evil Hero**_ **in your hand or graveyard from play: select two** _ **Elemental Heroes**_ **and/or** _ **Evil Heroes**_ **on the field and send them to your Graveyard. Special Summon one Fusion Monster with** _ **Elemental Hero**_ **or** _ **Evil Hero**_ **from your Extra Deck.)**

As the effect of the spell took place, Harry's eyes shone green once more while, through the tribute to the darkness, Nova and Neos Alius vanished into a swirling vortex of black and white energy that seemed to come together to form the Yin-Yang symbol before, in a burst of light, a _very_ familiar Fusion Monster appeared on Harry's side of the field.

To look at the card, it'd be no surprise that people believed that they were looking at a cross between a Fallen Angel and an armoured knight: the spirit had dark armour that stood up at the shoulders and on the arms, each of the spikes more like the horns of the Devil himself.

His Fallen Angel side came from the fact that he had two large black leather wings, which grew out of his back, as well as serrated gauntlets that resembled talons. His face was shrouded within the helm of the Supreme King, which surprised Jaden, Alexis _and_ Zane while Yugi and Kaiba smiled as Harry, burning with raw duel energy and determination, let out a cry of strength that seemed to banish all thoughts of fear from him.

"Who…who…who is that?" asked Nightshroud, taking a shaky step back from the newcomer as he glared at the enemy.

"This is Evil Hero Yami (0/0) my greatest triumph and my living proof that, no matter what, I will _never_ let darkness conquer me or this world ever again, Nightshroud," announced Harry, indicating his ace-in-the-hole as he went on, "And now, as I said, he'll show you that he has the true power of Darkness at his command, especially since, with his summoning, Evil Hero Yami's attack and defence power becomes the combined attack and defence of the monsters used to summon him."

"No…no…no that…that can't be possible…" gasped Nightshroud, watching as Yami's attack went up with the tributes from Nova and Neos Alius.

 **Evil Hero Yami:** _ **4400**_ **(2500** __ **1900)** _ **/3400**_ **(2100 + 1300)**

"Oh, but it can…and it _is,_ " remarked Harry, giving a powerful gesture while he also let out a cry of triumph as he commanded, "And you, Nightshroud, are through: Evil Hero Yami, slay Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with Supreme Shadow Slash!"

Once again, just like in Harry's duel with Yugi – disguised at Atem – the duel monster version of the Supreme King launched his conjured swords at the opposite side of the field, some of them actually cutting through Nightshroud while, at the same time, one of them pierced the armour of Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, destroying the ace-in-the-hole of the Shadow Rider and depleting the last of Nightshroud's life points, leaving them, and him, with nothing.

"Game Over!" declared Harry, his eyes shining as he deactivated his duel disk before, as Jaden did the same, Harry's eyes widened with the events that followed.

As Nightshroud's body was consumed by dark energy, behind them, the tomb of the Sacred Beasts cards and spirits came to life, the seven Spirit Gate Keys around Harry's neck shining with the same energy as that of the Supreme King.

As Harry, Jaden and their spectators watched, what looked like human-sized shadowy figures rose from the tomb, each one of them trailing their way towards Nightshroud, each one of them uttering a familiar mantra that Harry and Jaden heard while others heard monstrous roars and cries.

' _ **He is the Power, He is the Power, He is the Power, He is the Power…'**_

"What are they doing?" asked Zane, before he got his answer as the shadows gathered around Nightshroud and, to Harry's alarm, they _ripped_ the darkness out of the duellist, sending it, and them, into the abyss that seemed to appear from within the seven seals.

While Nightshroud was left screaming, clawing at the edges of the material realm, Harry, Jaden, Alexis and Zane let out gasps of awe and wonder as the _physical_ body of Nightshroud, also known as Atticus Rhodes, was lifted into the air, each of his items disintegrating into nothingness that was also swallowed up by the abyss, leaving Atticus' body apparently unharmed.

At the same time, Harry's eyes shone a fierce shade of Supreme King gold as he turned and, holding out his hand, he watched as the seals parted once more, this time releasing three specific cards that, at first, looked like the Egyptian God Cards, but they were more dangerous _and_ just as powerful as the beasts of legend.

Holding the cards in his hand, Harry looked from them to the astral forms of the spirits that accompanied the cards before he said, "Uria, Lord of Searing Flame, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder and Raviel the Phantasm Lord: as the newest Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness, I vow to keep your power and your spirits safe from those who would use you to end our world. All I ask in return is your strength and your friendship."

As one, the spirits of the Sacred Beasts let out an unearthly wail before, one by one, they vanished into the heart of the Supreme King, their cards following suit as they seemed to vanish into Harry's Black Disk, leaving the arena empty and the seals apparently undisturbed.

With the chaos over, Harry turned back to his family and friends, his eyes filled with a hint of relief as he whispered, "It's over…"

"For now," added Yugi, watching with the others as Zane and Alexis retrieved Atticus from the ground, both of them steadying him while Harry, accompanied by Jaden, made his way back to his family, who welcomed him warmly with relief in their own eyes as Yugi, tousling Harry's hair, smiled proudly despite the worry that he felt inside.

Right now, he couldn't be prouder of his son/nephew if he tried.

For now, as Harry had said, it was over.

 **Chapter 39 and, whew, it looks like the trouble's finally laid to rest, but with the power of the Sacred Beasts now part of him as well as the final acceptance of who and what he** _ **really**_ **is, you have to ask: what's next for Harry Potter, Prince of Games?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: It's the end of the year and, after the final scores are revealed for the graduating students, there's a shocking request from Zane to Harry: one that seems to have all the hallmarks of ending the year on a** _ **very**_ **high note;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	40. Passing the Torch Pt 1

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

" _It's over…"_

" _For now," added Yugi, watching with the others as Zane and Alexis retrieved Atticus from the ground, both of them steadying him while Harry, accompanied by Jaden, made his way back to his family, who welcomed him warmly with relief in their own eyes as Yugi, tousling Harry's hair, smiled proudly despite the worry that he felt inside._

 _Right now, he couldn't be prouder of his son/nephew if he tried._

 _For now, as Harry had said, it was over._

Chapter 40: Passing the Torch Part 1

After the shocks, surprises and serious risks surrounding Harry and Jaden's duel with Nightshroud, the Prince of Games was actually relieved to get a chance to return to whatever passed for normal at Duel Academy, altering his time between his lessons, occasional duels with friends and foes alike, tests that cropped up for the Freshman Class towards the end of the year and, of course, getting some time in with Alexis.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

With Atticus freed from Nightshroud, Alexis showed Harry just how _thankful_ she was for him keeping his promise with a night of wining and dining that ended with the two back in Harry's room, both of them indulging the love and care they had for one another.

At the same time, Alexis showed Harry personally that the trauma she'd experienced on Valentine's Day was finally behind her as she let her boyfriend have her in every way, both of them getting closer than ever.

After that blissful night, despite the fact that both of them knew they'd never hear the end of it from the Duel Academy rumour mill and their friends, the two spent every night together, Alexis usually cuddled against Harry with her head resting on his chest while she spent her time with the boy, the _man_ she loved.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Other than their intimate times together, Harry and Alexis also spent time conversing over video communications with the team at the Kaibacorp Medical Facility on the outskirts of Duel Academy, getting regular updates from Mokuba and the doctors about Atticus' condition since, after the risky move by the dark spirit that had possessed him, the former Obelisk Blue had gone into a coma with the damage to his mind and body.

Rather than let him suffer, Harry was beyond relieved and grateful when Seto had him transported to the Facility where the doctors worked to heal his body and, once recovered, the Kaibacorp CEO also promised Harry that he'd have the best psychiatrists working to heal Atticus' mental state, but he would keep the lovers in the loop no matter what.

At one point, Harry even laughed when Seto told him that he could consider it an early sixteenth birthday present, but when he winked to show he was just kidding, it reminded the young duellist why he'd always thought of Seto Kaiba and his brother as honorary family members.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

And, speaking of family, Harry was also surprised when Yugi soon became a regular visitor at the Academy, although when he arrived, it was usually to check up on Harry after the Supreme King had taken in the power of the Sacred Beasts. As part of his training in adapting to the power boost inside him, Yugi also had Harry take a sabbatical for a couple of days and, in that time, he visited Kaibacorp and used Seto's Solid Vision Duel Simulator to test his command and control of the Sacred Beast Cards.

In these sessions, Yugi put Harry up against everything he could think of to master the power of the beasts, even going as far as pitting their strength against the Egyptian God Cards, which _would_ have made for a memorable encounter had it not been for the _massive_ overload in duel energy between the two opposing legendary trios that resulted in the system crashing and Seto giving one of his famed lectures to the technicians about making mistakes and risking the life of his godson because they didn't anticipate the strength he'd be using in his simulations.

As Harry had always known since he was a little kid, to his godfather, nothing was more important than Harry's safety and wellbeing in the battles and time at the estate, the headquarters or even at the Kaiba Dome.

With the exception of when he'd used the power of the Supreme King for his own purposes, Harry could never do anything wrong as far as Seto was concerned, so the fault and the blame lay with the technical geeks.

Still, once the energy-based measures were changed to grant the right sort of environment for the Sacred Beast cards, Harry got more and more used to them and their power, working on every strategy possible until, just like Yugi did with the Egyptian God Cards and his other legendary figures, he had using them down to a T.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Back at Duel Academy, term continued as normal and, soon, it was rapidly approaching the end of the school year, which would mean three months of summer, including Harry's sixteenth birthday while Alexis' sweet sixteenth came around just before the end of term.

Since she _was_ the girlfriend of the Prince of Obelisk Blue – a title many had come to give Harry after how hard he fought and worked to gain said position among the Freshman Class and their peers – many of the students took this as a chance to have a real party, which both Professor Black and Miss Fontaine agreed to, as long as they were there as chaperones.

On the night in question, Harry danced with his girlfriend before he gave her a gift that was worth more than all the money that someone like _Kaiba_ could afford: Atticus Rhodes, partially-restored, but well enough to be there for his sister's sixteenth birthday.

Needless to say that when Alexis saw her brother after so many years, there were more than a few tears shed by the Obelisk Princess, especially when Harry told her that she had all the time she needed to catch up with her big brother again. In the meantime, the party continued until the early hours of the morning where, tired, but happy, Alexis let Harry carry her to their room and tuck her in.

However, his night was far from over…

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As Harry finished changing into his nightclothes, his eyes never leaving the peacefully-sleeping form of the birthday girl, he was a little surprised to hear a silent knock at the door.

Walking to the door, Harry looked back to Alexis, a part of him loathed to think that their visitor might disturb her slumber when she looked so peaceful despite the excitement, the shocks and the atmosphere they'd been a part of all evening.

Looking back to the door, Harry slowly, gently, opened the door where he was a little stunned to find Zane standing there, an apologetic look on the face of the Kaiser as, seeing Alexis sleeping soundly, he cleared his throat as he whispered, "Sorry to disturb you, Harry, but I was wondering if we could have a word?"

"As long as it's quick, Zane," answered Harry, moving out onto the landing where both he and the Kaiser leaned against the rail that ran along the edge of the upper floor, the rest of the dormitory hall bathed in a low-burning, but soothing light that was accompanied by the soft, melodious sounds of the night around them.

As Harry leaned against the rail, he smiled before he asked, "Great party, wasn't it?"

"Atticus was definitely the icing on the cake for Alexis, Harry," admitted Zane, smiling in agreement as he added, "He seems to be recovering well enough, but I think Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Black are letting him come back next year anyway."

"Makes sense, given everything he's missed out on," agreed Harry, shrugging ruefully before he looked to Zane as he asked, "Anyway, what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"The final results for the year will be announced tomorrow," said Zane, earning a thin smile from Harry as he added, "And yes, Harry, I suspect I'll be named the top student of the class, in which case, I will be asked to participate in the Graduation Match against an opponent of my choice."

Realisation flitted across Harry's face as he pulled himself up before he asked, "Are you asking _me_ to be your opponent for that match? It's the biggest one on the Academy's calendar, second only to the School Duel!"

"I know," agreed Zane, looking now to Harry as he explained, "However, in the event that we're right and I _am_ the one who gets to choose his opponent for that match, I have my own idea for the duel that I will be discussing with Chancellor Sheppard and, yes, Harry, you will be part of that idea, so I'd like to know now whether or not you're on-board with being part of it."

"Zane," whispered Harry, before he scoffed as he added, "You do realise I've beaten you once before, right? Back at the very start of the year?"

"When Crowler forced you to prove your mettle, I remember," agreed Zane, smiling as the memory of that duel flashed across his mind.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

 **7 Months Ago**

 **Harry: 4000/Zane: 4000**

"DUEL!"

Drawing their first hands, both Harry and Zane shared a look with one another while several members of the crowd began whispering amongst themselves at the fact that a freshman was challenging the king of Obelisk Blue.

"Since this is my challenge, I think I'll let you take the first move, Harry," insisted Zane, earning a shrug from Harry as he drew his first card.

'Zane must do this pretty often,' thought the young prince, eyeing his first hand as he mused, 'Still, I can't let him get into my head: even if I don't make it into Obelisk Blue, I need to be able to prove myself worthy of being there, which is just what this move will do!'

"Okay Zane," reasoned Harry, switching cards around in his hand as he explained, "To start, I place two cards face down and summon out a class of monster that should be familiar to you: Elemental Hero Knopse (600/1000) to the field in defence mode, but he won't be sticking around for long!"

"Hold up, did he just say Elemental Heroes? But that's my move."

"You didn't think that you were the only one, did you, Jaden?" asked Yugi, standing next to the starstruck teenager as he watched his young friend take the first move. "Harry's E-Hero Deck is tougher than you might think, but if you watch, you might learn a thing or two."

"Yeah," agreed Jaden, eyeing the plant-like monster that rose onto the field as he added, "Like who that cute little guy is: I don't think I've heard of a hero like him."

"Well," sniggered Yugi, "Keep watching."

As several people were a little awed at the sight of another Elemental Hero user, Harry smiled as he went on, "Because next, Zane, I activate the spell card Rose Bud: when this card is activated and my Hero Knopse is on the field, it allows me to sacrifice this little guy to summon out my Elemental Hero Poison Rose (1900/2000) in attack mode!"

Even Zane was impressed as Harry's little plant seemed to blossom in a swirl of green light, revealing a taller, tougher-looking creature with pale skin and leaf-like clothing concealing her form. As the leaves died down, Poison Rose settled onto the field with a challenging look in her eyes.

"And with that, I end my turn," added Harry.

"Another Elemental Hero user?" asked Zane, drawing his first card as he explained, "Not bad, Harry: I didn't expect there to be more than one duellist with the same cards, but I guess yours are a little different from Jaden's. So, let's see if you share his luck: for my turn, I summon out my mighty Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) to the field in attack mode and, in case you're wondering…"

"You can summon your Cyber Dragon from your hand because it's your first turn and I have more monsters on the field than you," finished Harry, earning a raised eyebrow from Zane as he explained, "It's not my first time going up against monsters like him, Zane, so what else have you got?"

"How about this?" asked Zane, lifting another card as he explained, "The spell card Different Dimension Capsule: with this, I search my deck for one specific card; then, in two turns, I can add that card straight to my hand."

'Yeah,' thought Harry, actually sweating slightly as he mused, 'And if Zane's as good as he says he is, I can only imagine the card that he'll choose.'

"Next," added Zane once he'd selected his card, "I think that I'll have my Cyber Dragon attack your Poison Rose: go, Strident Blast!"

The Cyber Dragon's mouth seemed to fill with flames as he rose up; however, Harry just smiled as he asked, "Whoopsie, Zane: did we forget about my face-down cards? Well allow me to refresh your memory with this: the Trap Card Hero Barrier!"

As his trap rose onto the field, Harry saw Poison Rose shielded from the assault by what looked like a swirling vortex-like shield that completely negated Zane's attack.

However, Zane didn't seem fazed as he remarked, "Nice move, Harry: of course, even with my Cyber Dragon forced to heel, I can still do this: I activate the spell card Trap Booster, which allows me to activate one Trap Card without setting it, so I think I'll activate my Attack Reflector Unit, which sacrifices my Cyber Dragon to summon out Cyber Barrier Dragon (800/2800) in attack mode from my deck!"

As one dragon vanished, a second one appeared, though this one appeared to have a hood that was made of raw metal and, as he appeared on the field, Harry saw a green veil flash around Cyber Barrier Dragon's head.

"Not bad, Zane," argued Harry, watching as Zane didn't even try to show any emotion towards his next move, "A Cyber Deck is full of surprises and so, it seems, are you: anything else?"

"Actually, yes," replied Zane, placing one more card from his hand into his disk as he explained, "I play a face-down and call it a turn: let's see what you've got."

"Plenty," replied Harry, drawing his card as he declared, "My move."

"Not before I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted," argued Zane, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry as he went on, "With this, I return the Cyber Dragon I discarded to activate my Reflector trap to my side of the field in attack mode!"

'I'm sensing a favouritism theme here,' thought Harry, watching as the fierce-looking dragon returned to the field, 'And there has to be a reason that Zane summoned Barrier in attack mode like that, but I don't have long to figure out what that is.'

"It's my move then," added Harry, looking once again to his hand as he explained, "And for my move, I think I'll activate the spell card Emergency Call, which allows me to add one Elemental Hero from my Deck to my hand and, to save you asking, Zane, I'll show you which one that is as I summon out my Elemental Hero Marauder (2000/1000) to the field in attack mode!"

As the stag-dressed hero rose onto the field, Harry smiled softly as he added, "And next, I activate his special ability, which allows me to return one Elemental Hero from the grave to the field and I choose my old friend Knopse!"

Once again, the small-bud hero rose up and, as he did so, Harry's smile only widened as he went on, "Now, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that either your Barrier Dragon has a special ability or that you're setting me up for something, so I think I'll pre-empt both of those things with this: the spell card Elemental Storm!"

A new spell card rose onto the field from where Harry had set it in Round One: it showed Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Avian, Bubbleman and even Elemental Hero Tempest surrounding a multi-coloured vortex.

 **(Elemental Storm: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be activated when you have two or more** _ **Elemental Heroes**_ **on the field; as long as this card is activated, increase the ATK and DEF of all** _ **Elemental Heroes**_ **by 200x their power level. During the Battle Phase of any turn that the equipped heroes attack, all monster, spell and trap effects are negated except this card.)**

"A good one, I admit," agreed Zane, before he indicated Elemental Hero Marauder as he added, "But don't think that I don't know Marauder's downside, Harry: because you returned Knopse to the field, he can't attack and neither can Knopse."

"As an old acquaintance of mine would say, normally that would be true," agreed Harry, distorting his voice to sound like Haou as he went on, "But you see, Zane, Elemental Storm negates all monster, spell and trap effects during my Battle Phase, which also means that your Barrier Dragon's surprise isn't going to be surprising me."

Zane's eyes widened as Harry went on, "Oh and one other thing, Zane: thanks to the power of the storm that fuels them, my Elemental Heroes also gain a little power boost: 200 attack and defence points for each one of their power levels, which means 800 for Marauder, 600 for Knopse and a whopping great 1200 for Poison Rose!"

Zane's eyes widened once again as the three heroes became fuelled and almost pumped-up by their power boosts, each of them feeling the burn of their attack point increases.

 **Elemental Hero Knopse: 1200/1600**

 **Elemental Hero Poison Rose: 3100/3200**

 **Elemental Hero Marauder: 2800/1800**

"Now that's impressive, but how did Harry get such a powerful card?"

"He won it," explained Yugi, watching with pride as his son showed the skill that he'd been training to perfect while Jaden and the rest of the students watched with awe. "Harry doesn't rely on one-trick ponies, Jaden: the fact that he actually drew his Storm so early as well as the cards to help him use it is just coincidence."

"Come on, Dad," laughed Harry as he overheard his Father's description of how Elemental Storm came to be. "You know what I say about coincidence: the universe is rarely so lazy."

"And so, it seems, are you just the same, Harry," agreed Zane, smiling as he explained, "With your Storm card, you've all but beaten me: after all, had you attacked, my Cyber Barrier Dragon would have stopped you and, because of Marauder's effect, you'd have been defenceless, so a good move on your part to draw that card."

"You shuffled my deck, Zane," agreed Harry, "And I look forwards to showing you what it's capable of during the year: for now, Elemental Hero Knopse, attack Cyber Barrier Dragon with Leaf Tornado Attack!"

As Zane watched, Knopse began spinning himself around and around before, with a cry, he released the green spores that he summoned onto Zane's Cyber Barrier Dragon; as Zane had described, Barrier's shield went up, but as it did so, Elemental Storm negated the power of the card while Barrier was destroyed, hitting Zane's life points at the same time.

 **Harry: 4000/Zane: 3700**

"And next," added Harry, "Elemental Hero Marauder, attack Zane's Cyber Dragon with Piercing Prongs Attack!"

Loading up the antler-shaped weapons that he carried, Marauder seemed to fire them from a bow made of pure energy, each prong on the antlers cutting through Cyber Dragon and, through him, through Zane as well.

 **Harry: 4000/Zane: 2900**

"And now for the end," announced Harry, "Poison Rose, attack Zane directly and end this: go Black Forest Attack!"

Like Knopse, Poison Rose also spun around like a green tornado, but when she released the energy, it was in the form of a blackened vortex that seemed to slash at Zane like thorny branches whacking someone in the face, earning a cry from the Kaiser while the rest of Duel Academy watched in shock as Zane's life points hit zero.

"Game over!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

 **Present Day**

"That duel was short, but sweet," agreed Zane, noticing Harry's eyes looking back to the dorm where his girlfriend still slept soundly while he also listened to Zane as the older boy explained, "It showed me more than just how you were ready for the trials of Obelisk Blue. When you took me on, it showed me that you were also ready for whatever our world threw at you, which you've proven not only by standing up for your friends, but with everything you've done since then: from defeating Yugi and Kaiba in the Tag Duel to conquering your demons as the Supreme King."

Here, he turned to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder as he explained, "That's why I want to face you, Harry: once I'm gone, there's no doubt in anybody's mind that _you_ will be the top student in the school: not because you're the Prince of Games, Yugi's family, Kaiba's godson _or_ because you own the place, but because, like so many others, you have the heart to be the best."

Harry stared in awed appreciation while Zane then smiled with a challenging air as he added, "But first, you have to _earn_ that recognition and I can think of no better challenge to stand in your way than _me!_ So, given tomorrow goes as I hope it does, I want _you_ to be part of the plan that I have for the Grad Match: beat me and you will officially earn the title you gave _me_ all those months ago: Kaiser, King of Obelisk Blue and future rank number one of _all_ classes here at the Academy."

Here, he extended a hand to Harry as he told him, "So will you accept my challenge, Harry? Prove to me that I'm right to pass the torch to you? What do you say?"

For a moment, Harry was stunned, perhaps for the first time all year, but as he looked at Zane, a smile crossed his face while his eyes shone with the power of the King as he asked, "What do you _think_ I'm going to say, Zane? Let the games begin… _again!_ "

Accepting Zane's hand, Harry laughed as he added, "Mind you, if it turns out you're _not_ top of the leaderboard tomorrow, I hold the right to be pretty pissed off that you got my hopes up for nothing."

Smiling in response, Zane lifted his head with a proud look shining in his own eyes before he said, "Oh, and that reminds me, Harry."

Releasing Harry's hand, Zane turned back to the view from the balcony as he added, "There's one more _little_ condition to you becoming part of my plan for the Grad Match…"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As it turned out, Harry and Zane had nothing to worry about.

The next morning, while the entire school gathered in Obelisk Arena for the results' posting, Harry told the others what they'd talked about: needless to say, even Jaden was interested to see what the plan was that Zane had in mind.

Syrus, Alexis and even Sirius were also intrigued by the idea of the top two students in the school going at it one more time, especially since, this time, Harry would be duelling for himself rather than to prove anything to some disgraced she-male who couldn't get his-her own head out of his-her own ass and see students for the talented individuals they were.

For a moment, Harry wondered whatever had become of Crowler since his shaming by the Prince of Games, but his thoughts were cut off when Jaden, seeing the results, let out a cry of delight as he declared, "Yes, it's on!"

Looking to the board, Harry's expression turned into one of amused determination as he saw Zane's name at the top of the list, the result earning a few cheers and cries of delight from the others while, in the middle of the graduates, Zane stood there with his arms folded, his expression one of mutual amusement and acceptance.

At the head of the crowd, Chancellor Sheppard seemed equally-proud as he announced, "Well Zane, once again, it looks like you're leaving us with the top rank in the school: good job. As you know, this means that, in a couple of days' time, you'll be facing an opponent of your choice in the Grad Match, so choose carefully."

"I already _have_ done, Chancellor," replied Zane, stepping forwards before, climbing up onto the stage where Chancellor Sheppard was standing, Zane turned to face his friends and peers as he went on. "As many of you know, this year, there has only been _one_ student who I called my equal, my rival, my friend and, as I had hoped since the first day I faced him, my successor here at the Academy. That's Harry James Potter!"

More cheers followed Zane's announcement as he looked to the stands, his eyes meeting Harry's as he continued, "And it is for that very reason that I wish to face _you_ in the Grad Match, Harry…"

Again, cheers rose up before Zane, holding up a hand, silenced the crowd with his next words, "But not _just_ you!"

"Huh?" chorused many of the students, including Harry, who noticed Chancellor Sheppard also watching him with interest and pride.

Zane, meanwhile, took a deep breath as he explained, "Last night, in anticipation of this very event, I had a talk with a certain pair of duellists who have been our honoured guests on and off for the past year. In light of what has happened, which I suspect _one_ of those two knew even before I did, I asked them for an offer…a proposal to really send our students out on a high note, including myself."

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered Zane slipping off during Alexis' party accompanied by…but…it couldn't be.

He couldn't have asked what Harry _thought_ he'd asked…could he?

Zane, almost sensing Harry's train of thought, smiled again as he added, "And so, in agreement and with allowances from Chancellor Sheppard and our honoured guests, I have decided and declare that the _final_ match on our Academy's soil will be a _Tag Team_ Duel!"

Whispers and murmurs rose up as Zane looked to Harry before he really changed everything for everyone with his next words;

"And the teams will be myself and the founder of our Academy, Seto Kaiba, against Harry Potter and his adoptive Father-slash-Uncle, Yugi Muto!"

Awed silence that was only broken by gasps of alarm, surprise and disbelief filled the arena as Zane looked at Harry, who just nodded in agreement and consent to the challenge, a part of him feeling something that Jaden summed up;

"Talk about going out with a _bang!_ "

 **The penultimate chapter and…WOW: talk about going out in style: the Grad Match pits rival against rival and there's the chance to become the very thing he was born to be for Harry: King of Obelisk Blue, but will he succeed?**

 **Also, what is the condition Zane has asked of his friend and rival and how will Harry fare with his own flesh and blood as his partner against two of the greatest challenges he'll ever face: Zane's Cybers and Kaiba's Blue Eyes?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The Grad Match, which is filled with surprises, twists, turns and a shock for Harry courtesy of Yugi as the year and the adventure comes to a stunning conclusion: trust me, you do** _ **not**_ **want to miss this!**

 **Please Read and Review**


	41. Passing the Torch Pt 2

Harry Potter: The Prince of Games

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Harry never went to the Dursleys; instead, he went to James' brother and was raised in a life of fun, mystery and excitement. But, as it always does, destiny soon catches up with Harry as he discovers strange powers, dark destinies and unusual truths about himself.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is an idea that's completely random and yet fun at the same time; and, as always, I say that if you don't like it, then don't read it

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Goodfella96 and Above the Winter Moonlight for being my inspiration for this story; their stories are also my recommended reads: _Battle Born_ by Above the Winter Moonlight and _Harry Potter and the Stone of Ra_ by Goodfella96;

 **Also: If you've enjoyed this story, then go and check out** _ **Different Dimension Duellist**_ **by The Mad Prince: it's an amazing adventure;**

 **Key Pairings:** Harry/Alexis;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

' _Spirit/Mind Speech_ '

 **(OC Cards)**

 _"And so, in agreement and with allowances from Chancellor Sheppard and our honoured guests, I have decided and declare that the final match on our Academy's soil will be a Tag Team Duel!"_

 _Whispers and murmurs rose up as Zane looked to Harry before he really changed everything for everyone with his next words;_

 _"And the teams will be myself and the founder of our Academy, Seto Kaiba, against Harry Potter and his adoptive Father-slash-Uncle, Yugi Muto!"_

Chapter 41: Passing the Torch Part 2

For only the third time in history – the previous two times being the Tag Duel between Team Supreme and Yugi and Kaiba as well as the School Duel against North Academy – the seats within Obelisk Arena were packed to the rafters as _every_ student in the Academy, including the staff, security and even Miss Dorothy and Sadie were in attendance for the final public duel of the year.

Given that this would not only be a duel between the school's top two contenders, but also feature the specially-invited guests/opponents of the King of Games and the Founder of Duel Academy, it was no surprise to anyone to see Maximilian Pegasus as well as Mokuba Kaiba in attendance to enjoy this epic match-up between four great duellists.

Upon arrival, both of them sat in their seats in the staff area of the arena, the eye of the Industrial Illusions owner filled with a glint of interest as he waited for the announcements and the battles to begin.

'I have always heard tell of young Mr Truesdale's potential for greatness,' Pegasus thought to himself, looking to the arena with an excitable smile on his face as he mused, 'However, given that Harry-boy is the only known duellist in the freshman class to best him _and_ in less than three rounds at that, it makes me wonder how this bout is going to go. Whatever happens, we are in for a fun show from all involved.'

As the time of commencement drew closer, everyone fell into uneasy, but excited silence as they saw Chancellor Sheppard standing in the centre of the arena just as he had done in the previous Tag Duel to take place in Obelisk Arena.

Clearing his throat, Sheppard put a microphone to his lips before he declared in a proud, equally-excited tone of voice, "Settle down, everyone: the final bout of this school year, the famed Graduation Ceremony Exhibition Duel, is about to begin. Now, as with all who have previously attended and fought in these duels, the choice of opponent belonged to our rank number one in the senior class, Zane Truesdale."

Cheers and adulation filled the arena at the mention of the Obelisk Kaiser, but Sheppard just raised a hand as he advised his students, "Yes, we all know how renowned Zane is to you, but save that for the introductions, please: anyway, as per the rules of the duel, Zane was permitted to choose his opponent and, I'll admit it, I never expected him to make the request that he did."

Here, Sheppard let out a sigh of delight and disbelief before he went on, "For the first time in our school's illustrious history, the Graduation Match will be a Tag Team Duel featuring two duellists who I am honoured to call our _very_ special guests as they have been on and off throughout the year, but first, let me introduce the man responsible for this first-time epic set-up: from Obelisk Blue, he is the ranked number one graduate of the Academy alumni this year: put your hands together for the Cyber Lord, Zane Truesdale!"

Just like when Jaden and Harry had fought against Yugi and Kaiba, Zane walked into the arena with the sounds of cheers and cries of respect and encouragement filling the arena, some of the students yelling _Truesdale_ while others called out Zane's moniker among the students, _Kaiser_.

Reaching the centre of the arena, Zane shook hands with Sheppard before the Chancellor smiled as he continued, "And his first opponent, a boy, a man who needs _no_ introduction whatsoever: the Prince of Games, the Rank Number One freshman at the Academy _and_ the owner of our Academy's island and structure, Harry Potter!"

As soon as Harry walked into the arena, the cheers grew wilder as _everyone_ saw a side of Harry that had been reserved for special occasions at the Arena: instead of his Supreme King armour or his Obelisk duster, Harry was dressed in his classic black duster, the Millennium symbol on his lapel while he also carried a duel disk that looked like the ones from Battle City instead of his strangely-trademark Black Disk.

As he walked into the arena, however, Harry actually smiled when, as the cheers rose to a crescendo, they were joined by a familiar cry in salute to the Prince of Games, " _He is the Power…He is the Power…He is the Power…He is the Power…_ "

One by one, the students of the academy took up the chant even as Harry reached the centre of the arena, shaking hands with both Zane and the Chancellor before he took his place on the other side of the arena across from Zane.

As the cheers died down, Sheppard took a breath that seemed to be edged by anticipation as he announced, "And now, introducing the tag team partners of both duellists: first, teaming with Zane is the Founder of our Academy, CEO of Kaibacorporation and Rank Number Two in the world: ladies and gentlemen, join me in welcoming _back_ to our hallowed halls, the White Dragon Master himself, Mr Seto Kaiba!"

If Harry's cheers were meant to be loud, then Kaiba's were deafening: unlike the Tag Duel, where he'd flown in with his jetpack, this time, the CEO strolled into the arena, his expression as stoic and neutral as many people would expect him to be in preparation for such a big duel. His disk was strapped to his arm while his famed white duster, which was so similar to Harry that it made them look like real family rather than honorary, billowed in a non-existent wind behind him, the hem blowing wildly like the wings of Kaiba's trademark dragon.

Just like the two students, Seto shook hands with Sheppard and exchanged the same pleasantries with Zane, but when he looked across the field to Harry, even those who knew the relationship of the two shuddered expectantly as they saw the same challenging glare and confident, battle-ready smirk that was usually shared between Yugi and Kaiba in their own epic showdowns.

"Good luck," Seto remarked, his voice barely audible over the cries and applause from the students.

In response, Harry inclined his head once before Sheppard, calling for silence once again, gave the final introduction, "And, teaming with Harry is the Rank Number One World Champion, the King of Games and the reason we have such a valued member of the student body at our Academy in the first place: ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the master of the magical legends, the Saviour of the Shadow Games and the one, true master of forces beyond this world, Yugi Muto!"

If the cheers could have been measured on a scale, Harry had a feeling that his Dad's would have rivalled Seto's to the point where the back and forth gauges could have caused the scales to explode: more adulation and applause as well as cries of reverence and delight accompanied Yugi into the arena as he made his way forwards, dressed in his own classic attire, including his jacket, which seemed to billow out behind him like a cape as he walked to the centre of the arena.

Unlike Seto, Yugi greeted the cheering students and adults with waves and warm smiles before, after shaking hands with Sheppard, the King of Games took his place next to Harry, both of them sharing a warm embrace that had more people cheering before Sheppard called for silence once again, his forehead beading with sweat from the heat and the excitement of the moment.

"Ahem," said the Chancellor, looking to the four combatants as he explained, "Now, as with all Tag Duels performed, no one duellist can attack until all four combatants have taken their first turn: as for the order of battle, this was determined by a draw before the duel, which resulted in Yugi taking the first move, followed by Zane, then Harry and finally Seto Kaiba. Furthermore, there is to be no sharing of strategies or cards that are not already in play and, on behalf of everyone here, let me offer my personal thanks and best wishes to all combatants."

As Sheppard took his place with the rest of the staff, Zane and Seto smiled confidently before the CEO announced, "Well, Harry: I'd say this has been a long time in coming, but you have already shown me what you can do in our previous duels. So, instead, let's just call this going full circle in the confrontation between you and Mr Truesdale."

"I couldn't agree more, Seto," remarked Harry, inclining his head as he did before as he added, "I'm just thankful you and Dad accepted the terms Zane set: this duel would have been big enough with just us, but with you two as well, it's like rivals vs. rivals."

"Rivals?" asked Zane, raising an eyebrow as he asked, "Is that how you see me, Harry?"

"Zane, you're my friend," said Harry, lifting his disk into the air before he activated it, Yugi, Seto and Zane doing the same while Harry explained, "A great duellist who's going to give the pro circuit a run for its money and, who knows? Maybe one day, you and Dad will even face off for the World Title or Dad's moniker as the King of Games, but even then, you still have to contend with _me,_ so yes, I see you right now as a rival _and_ my friend."

"Likewise," smiled Zane, his eyes shining with pride as he added, "And I see you kept your word."

"I sure did," agreed Harry, causing several gasps to rise up as people _then_ noticed that Harry's eyes were emerald-green instead of the golden colour so many people had noticed before, but Harry didn't seem to notice their reactions as he added, "Here…now…you get the _real_ me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Zane remarked, drawing his first hand as, together with Seto, he then added, "Let's duel!"

"Playtime is now over!" chorused Yugi and many of the students before, as though recognising what was going on, _everyone_ chorused the next words that Harry declared to his opponents and his supporting friends and peers;

" _LET THE GAMES BEGIN!_ "

 **Harry-Yugi: 8000/Zane-Seto: 8000**

With their first hands drawn, Yugi looked once to Harry before, smiling proudly, he told him, "You've come so far, Harry: so much more than the little boy who duelled in our backyard. Now, you're on the verge of being your own kind of King of Games amongst your friends: only one thing stands in your way."

"Not for long, Dad," laughed Harry, nodding to Yugi as he said, "Make your move."

"Very well, I shall," agreed Yugi, drawing his first card before, eyeing his hand, he shifted cards around before he explained, "And to start, I activate the spell card Polymerisation, which allows me to take Berfomet and Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts from my hand and fuse them together to form the mighty Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) in attack mode!"

Even Zane was surprised by the big move that Yugi was using to open the duel while several others offered their own cries of support and delight at seeing part of the King of Games' legendary deck being used as the winged sphinx-like monster descended onto Yugi's side of the field.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

From where they were watching the duel, Jaden stared in awe while Alexis looked on in wonder and memory as she recalled a time when Yugi had summoned that powerful monster against Harry's darker nature before the big tag duel before, but now, things were different.

 _Harry_ was different and, as she watched, Alexis crossed her fingers on her lap as she watched the duel continue.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Good opening," said Seto, smirking in amusement as he added, "Of course I'd expect nothing less from you, Yugi: anything else?"

"Yes," answered Yugi, holding up a card as he added, "I place one card face down and end my turn: your move, Zane."

"So it is," agreed Zane, drawing his card from his deck before he smirked as he added, "And it's one that'll look familiar to Harry as I summon out the mighty Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) in attack mode and, next, I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule, which lets me take a card from my deck and remove it from play, but then, in two turns, I get that card back."

"And if I know you as well as I do, Zane, it'll be a good card," said Harry, watching as Zane selected a card and added it to his capsule, which then disappeared into the unknown as it was removed from play for two turns. "Anything else?"

"Yes, one card face down," answered Zane, setting a card before he added, "With that, I end my turn: your move now, Harry. Show me what it means to face the _real_ you."

"As you wish," declared Harry, drawing his card before, eyeing his hand for options, he added, "And with my turn, I think I'll introduce you and the rest of these guys to the power of some old friends of mine as I summon out Twilight Archer (1400/1200) in attack mode and, next, I activate the spell card Orion's Bow!"

This time, there were several looks of confusion – in the case of the staff and students – as well as pride and interest from Zane, Seto and Yugi as the same darkly-dressed archer monster from Harry's duel with Sirius rose onto the field, the sight of him showing them all that Harry was using his Twilight Force Deck for this duel, which featured some cards that would make the fight more interesting.

As Archer settled onto the field, he was joined by a second card: a spell card that showed the constellation of Orion outlined with a white bow in his _hand,_ a flurry of arrows holstered at the _belt_ of the hunter's constellation.

"With my bow in play," said Harry, indicating Archer, who seemed to glow with the three stars that made up Orion's Belt shining down one arm, "My Twilight Archer gains some attack points: 600 to be exact, but there's more, but I won't spoil that surprise. Instead, I'll place one card face down and end my turn too: now, Seto, let's see what you bring to the table."

 **Twilight Archer:** _ **2000**_ **/1200**

 **(Orion's Bow: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-Type Monster: increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 600 points. When the monster equipped with this card is destroyed, inflict 600 points of Direct Damage to your opponent for every power level of the equipped monster. During the End Phase of the turn that this card is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon the equipped monster back to your side of the field.)**

"Impressive, Harry," remarked Seto, his eyes shining with mutual amusement and respect as he added, "I see you're going with the deck that highlights your true nature: good, this will make the duel _more_ interesting. However, it won't stop me from bringing everything I have to this fight as I now prove by summoning out my Familiar Knight (1200/1400) in defence mode and, next, I place two cards face down."

"Him again," muttered Harry, remembering the warrior from his previous tag duel against his godfather, 'Seto must be trying to set up a strategy with his famous dragons, but thankfully, I have my own defences ready for when that happens.'

"Looks like it's my turn," said Yugi, drawing his card before he explained, "And to start, I summon out another familiar face from our past, Kaiba: rise up, Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in defence mode and next, Chimera will give _you_ what you want, Kaiba: attack Familiar Knight with Pulverising Pounce!"

While people cheered in recognition of the infamous Rock-type monster, Harry watched with a hint of amusement as Chimera leapt at Familiar Knight, striking him down and granting Kaiba the ability to summon out the same monster from their previous duel, Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1200) but, as he did so, Harry smiled as he saw Yugi summon out a second member of the infamous trio, Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1000) which gave him two pieces of the bigger puzzle.

"I see what you're thinking of doing, Yugi," said Zane, holding up a card of his own as he added, "But thanks to Kaiba's Knight, I too gain a level four or below monster from my hand and I think I'll go with Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600) in defence mode."

"And I'll go with another familiar face from my deck, Twilight Warrior (1500/1450) and, before you go with whatever else you were thinking of doing, Dad, I'll also activate Twilight's special ability, which lets me activate an Equip Spell Card from my deck and I choose one that only one member of our audience has faced: Witch Hunter's Blade!"

 _ **Prince of Games**_

From where he was watching in the stands, Sirius smiled as he remembered Harry using this same combination against him, a part of him suspecting that Harry was using many more moves familiar to him.

No wonder Zane had asked him to be the duellist he really was.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

As the familiar moon-shaped scimitar rose onto the field, Harry explained to an awed, but impressed Zane and Seto, "Thanks to the power of my new weapon, my Warrior gains eight hundred attack points, which gives him more than enough strength to go toe-to-toe with that dragon of yours, Zane, and maybe others, if the right moves are played."

 **Twilight Warrior:** _ **2300/**_ **1450**

As Twilight's attack went up, Yugi smiled proudly before he added, "Nicely done, Harry, but in case you forget, the move is still mine and now, I'll take out Cyber Phoenix with my Beta the Magnet Warrior: attack with Positron Pulse!"

"Not so fast, Yugi," argued Kaiba, indicating his face-down card as he explained, "Attack Guidance Armour will throw a wrench into those plans by forcing your Magnet Warrior to do battle with Rare Metal Dragon!"

"Oh no," gasped Harry, watching as the armour wrapped around Rare Metal Dragon while, at the same time, Beta's magnetic appendages fired off a burst of white light that flew away from Zane and hit Rare Metal Dragon, but not before the dragon unleashed a burst of dark flames that destroyed Beta, inflicting damage to Yugi and Harry in the process.

 **Harry-Yugi: 7300/Zane-Seto: 8000**

"Impressive, Kaiba," argued Yugi, indicating his own face-down as he added, "But it won't stop me from doing what I wish in this duel as I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted to revive Beta from the Graveyard; then, I end my turn."

'What was the point of that?' wondered Harry, watching as Zane drew his next card while Harry thought, 'Dad's clearly trying to bring out the Magnet Trio's higher form, Valkyrion, but Zane _and_ Seto have the means to stop that before it happens, so what could he be thinking?'

"If you think I'm going to wait for you to bring out the big guns, Yugi, you're sorely mistaken," argued Zane, indicating his field as he added, "But don't let my words prove it to you when my cards will do that for me. I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck, but next, I'll introduce _you_ to a main event monster from _my_ deck!"

'Uh oh,' thought Harry, swallowing hard as he wondered, 'Could he be about to summon who I _think_ he's about to summon?'

"With two new cards," explained Zane, holding up one of his cards as he went on, "I activate the magic of Polymerisation, which lets me fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the one I have in my hand _and_ the one I just drew with Pot of Greed: doing so allows me to summon out a monster with _real_ power!"

Gasps of awe and wonder filled the arena while, next to Zane, Seto looked on in interest as, much like the three Blue Eyes White Dragons owned by the CEO, the three Cyber Dragons came together to form a monster with three heads, large wings and power that was almost unbeatable.

"Behold," declared Zane, indicating his new monster, "Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) and now, Yugi, I will show you _why_ I am the highest-ranked student in the school: Cyber End Dragon, take out Beta the Magnet Warrior with Super Strident Blaze!"

Just like Blue Eyes Ultimate, Cyber End Dragon's three mouths filled with electrical energy that crackled and sparked dangerously.

However, as Zane's attack was launched, Harry made his own move as he announced, "Did you forget, Zane? In this duel, Yugi's not alone as I now prove with the Trap Card known as Eclipse Spirit!"

Even Zane was surprised to see Harry showing due deference as well as strength that was what made him the Prince of Games for the sake of his family while, at the same time, Harry revealed the face-down card he'd set, which showed a total eclipse shining down its dark light on a small city.

"Thanks to Eclipse Spirit," explained Harry, indicating his monsters as he added, "Because I have a Twilight Monster in play, the battle takes a very different turn indeed; namely one that allows _me_ to select your attack target and, do you know something, Zane? I think I'll choose Twilight Warrior!"

 **(Eclipse Spirit: TRAP/COUNTER: This card can only be activated if a monster with** _ **Twilight**_ **is on the field: until the End Phase, when your opponent declares an attack, select a different monster on your side of the field as the attack target. During the End Phase of the turn that this card is activated, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack points of the attacking monster.)**

"What's the point?" asked Seto, watching as, just like Attack Guidance Armour, Eclipse Spirit forced Cyber End's attack to redirect to the armoured warrior on Harry's field.

However, as the attack hit him, Harry heard Sirius let out a cry of elation while Harry himself chuckled as Witch Hunter's Blade was destroyed, but Twilight Warrior was _not._

"So you sacrificed your sword for the sake of your partner," said Zane, earning a nod from Harry as he added, "And let me guess, when the sword is destroyed, you don't take any damage either, right? Very impressive, Harry: seems I underestimated the strength of your true power."

"You've only seen me use Twilight's power in one duel and that was against Chazz, Zane," argued Harry, smirking in amusement while Zane nodded once, "Trust me when I say that you haven't seen anything yet."

"And neither have you," argued Zane, noticing how Eclipse Spirit was still in play; with a frown, he added, "I suppose your effect lasts until the end of the turn, Harry, so rather than risk another stalemate or some other hidden trap, I'll just end my turn."

"And _I_ ' _ll_ activate Eclipse Spirit's second ability," declared Harry, his eyes shining as he announced, "Go, Wrath of the Hidden Sun!"

With a shining force that was as bright as the total eclipse itself, a burst of energy flew from the card on Harry's field, cutting through Cyber End Dragon and, to the shock of Zane and Seto, cutting into their life points in a _big_ way.

 **Harry-Yugi: 7300/Zane-Seto: 4000**

"You'd have been better off putting Cyber Phoenix in attack mode before finishing, Zane," explained Harry, holding up his Eclipse card as he went on, "Because you see, when Eclipse Spirit's turn of activation is over, my opponent takes damage equal to the attack points of the attacking monster it was used against in the Battle Phase and, as many of us know, Cyber End Dragon has four thousand points, all of which just burned up half your life points in one go."

"Urgh," groaned Zane, although his look of disdain didn't last long as, instead, he applauded before he explained, "Well done, Harry: when I chose you as my opponent, I see I chose well, including giving you the condition of _not_ using your Hero Deck or the powers within you. And, like you said, we've only seen the power of your Twilight Force Deck once and that was against Chazz, so clearly, you've been preparing it for a big moment like this one: I approve, both as your friend and your predecessor."

"Thanks Zane; now, it's my move," announced Harry, drawing a card from his deck before he looked at it before he explained, "And for this move, I think I'll just place a card face down and switch my warrior into defence mode: that ends my turn."

"Is that really the best you can do?" asked Seto, drawing a card from his own deck before he explained, "Well allow me to give you a taste of _real_ power, Harry as, first, I activate my own Call of the Haunted to revive my Familiar Knight, but he won't be around for long as I now sacrifice both him _and_ Rare Metal Dragon to summon out my own highlight: come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and next, Harry, I'll rid the field of your little Warrior: Blue Eyes, attack Twilight Warrior with White Lightning!"

Despite the threat that loomed, even Yugi was surprised to see that Harry smiled even as his warrior was destroyed, but Seto, seeing the look, gave a smirk of his own as he asked, "What? Do you think putting him in defence mode saved you _or_ your life points? I _know_ the cards on your field and my own, Harry, including Cyber End Dragon, who deals damage to you even when your monster is in defence mode.

And again, despite the revelation, Harry was _still_ smiling as Seto and Zane shared a look, the elite of the Academy nodding in unspoken agreement before Seto commanded, "So, will now rid the field of your other warrior: Cyber End Dragon, destroy Twilight Archer with Super Strident Blaze!"

This time, the attack hit its mark; however, as the bow and its archer were destroyed, Harry _still_ smiled, although before Kaiba could ask why, he and Zane cried out as a volley of shooting stars hit them, dealing more damage to their life points in the process, even though Harry himself suffered damage because of Cyber End Dragon's special ability.

 **Harry-Yugi: 4600/Zane-Seto: 1600**

"Confused?" asked Harry, his smile filled with strength as he explained, "Well I _did_ tell you that my Orion's Bow had more than a few surprises in store for you, Seto: for example, when the monster equipped with Orion's Bow is destroyed, the power of the stars unleashes six hundred points of damage at you for each level of the monster it was equipped to. So, in this case, Twilight Archer was a Level Four monster, which meant twenty four hundred points of damage dealt to you."

Just like Zane, Seto scowled, but then he smiled and, nodding in approval, he applauded Harry's move as he admitted, "Even I didn't predict that your brash arrogance was there for a reason, Harry: Yugi's right. You've come a long way from the small-time duellist I trained at the manor: well done. Now, with the end of my turn, let me see that same fire in you bring this duel to its conclusion."

"Before then, it's _my_ move," announced Yugi, drawing a card from his deck; however, as he did so, even _he_ was surprised to see that Harry's field wasn't as empty as it looked.

Instead, Twilight Archer had apparently risen again, which caused confusion among the masses before Harry explained, "Oh, and one other little surprise there for you, Seto: during the End Phase of its destruction, the wish-granting power of the shooting stars allows me to revive Twilight Archer from the Graveyard and return him to my field. Sure, he _doesn't_ have his former strength, but he's still enough…for _now!_ "

"Then it looks like this duel is still on," agreed Yugi, holding up a card before he explained, "And this card will let me prove that: I activate the magic of Card of Sanctity, which lets us all draw until we have six cards in our hands."

As coins fell from the sky, everyone drew their cards, but not before Yugi smiled as he added, "And with this draw, I have everything I need to win this for the both of us, Harry: first, I send Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my field to the Graveyard together with Alpha the Magnet Warrior from my hand to summon out the almighty Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in attack mode!"

Now the cheers returned as the highlight of the Magnet Trio appeared on the field, his body radiating the same energy as his younger forms as well as a feeling of overwhelming light and strength that flowed through the arena, making everyone that felt it shudder as they bore witness to the power of the King of Games.

"Next," added Yugi, indicating his mighty warrior as he explained, "Valkyrion will strike down your dragon, Kaiba: go, destroy Blue Eyes White Dragon with Magna Sword Attack!"

As Valkyrion charged ahead, his sword shone brightly, crackling with electromagnetic energy that slashed through the body of Blue Eyes White Dragon, cutting him down to size and dealing even more damage to the others in the process.

 **Harry-Yugi: 4600/Zane-Seto: 1100**

"And next," continued Yugi, setting two cards while he explained, "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Beginning _mine,_ " added Zane; however, as he drew his card, so too did a familiar card return to the field, which alarmed Harry as Zane then explained, "And it's been two turns, which means the card that I put in my Capsule returns from the great beyond and gets added to my hand. Next, I activate the magic of De-Fusion to separate my dragon into its three counterparts."

"Uh oh," whispered Harry, earning a look from Yugi before he added, "If Zane's drew the card he's famous for, Dad, this duel _is_ over."

"You might think that, Harry," agreed Zane, smiling as he asked, "But do you think I'm blind enough to ignore yours and Yugi's face-down cards? No and that's why, instead of doing what you _thought_ I was going to do, I'll instead activate the card I discarded into the capsule: the spell card Photon Generator Unit!"

Even those watching the duel were surprised as Zane revealed his spell while, at the same time, two of his dragons were swallowed up by lightning, only to be replaced by a sleek, spike-bodied dragon with serpentine features, the tail of said dragon resembling a laser, which shone ominously as it appeared on the field.

"Behold," declared Zane, mirroring his cry from earlier as he explained, "My mighty Cyber Laser Dragon (2400/1800) and now, I'll show you what makes him so mighty by activating his special ability to take _out_ Valkyrion: go Cyber Strident Beam!"

With a roar, the Laser Dragon fired a beam of blue energy from the tip of its tail, which cut through Valkyrion, much to Yugi's surprise.

However, as the blast faded away, Zane's eyes widened as he saw a circle of dark energy glowing on Harry's side of the field, its energy shining darkly, much to the bewilderment of the others as Zane asked, "What's happening?"

"What's happening is your summoning Cyber Laser Dragon activated my trap," explained Harry, indicating the card that now rose up in front of him, its dawn-coloured appearance surprising everyone while, at the same time, Zane smiled again as Harry announced it, "Breaking Dawn."

"Thanks to that," said Zane, remembering the card from the duel with Chazz as he explained, "My Special Summon of Cyber Laser allows you to summon a Light or Dark-Attribute Monster that is the same level as Cyber, which is seven stars, so I can guess…"

"And you'd be right," smiled Harry, giving a powerful gesture while his eyes shone brightly as he commanded, "Rise up and fight, _my mighty_ friend and ally, defender of my family and highlight of _my_ deck…well, one of them: Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode!"

As had been the case in his previous duels, Harry's variation of the famous magician rose onto the field, his body radiating strength and power that made everyone take notice, especially Zane, who smirked when Harry added, "Perhaps you shouldn't have been so quick as to choose your target, Zane: Cyber Laser's ability takes down a monster with more attack points than his own, which _did_ include Valkyrion, but it could have also included my Master Magician; ah well."

"That won't stop me attacking," insisted Zane, indicating Yugi as he added, "My remaining Cyber Dragon, take out Chimera with Strident Blast!"

"Not so fast, Zane," argued Yugi, indicating the cards at his feet as he added, "De-Fusion will save my beast by separating him into Gazelle and Berfomet: you've wasted your attack."

"Especially since both monsters go into defence mode," added Harry, watching as the two monsters hunched down, but Zane still didn't back down.

"Did you forget someone?" asked the Obelisk, indicating Harry's side of the field as he added, "Your Twilight Archer, which since destroying Valkyrion was just his ability, my Cyber Laser Dragon can now attack with Cyber Strident Beam!"

Once again, Zane's new dragon unleashed it's attack on Harry, wiping out Twilight Archer and inflicting damage to the life points of the King and Prince of Games, the latter of whom cursed his stupidity in not putting Archer in defence mode earlier.

 **Harry-Yugi: 3600/Zane-Seto: 1100**

"And now, I end my turn with a face-down card," added Zane, setting his card as he explained, "But don't think for a moment that we're done, Harry. You're doing well proving yourself to me, but this duel's not over yet!"

"Want to bet?" asked Harry, drawing a card from his deck; however, as soon as he did so, his eyes widened as he saw a card that hadn't been in his deck before, but, instead, it was a card that belonged in the deck of another.

Namely the man at his side.

Looking over to Yugi, Harry asked, "How did you…"

"While we were going through the draw process outside, I exchanged it for one of your cards," said Yugi, smiling as he added, "You've shown me that you're not only ready to take on it's powers, Harry, but, after all these years, you're finally ready to wield them too…as is your birthright."

Looking back across the field, Harry's eyes narrowed before he took a deep breath as he explained, "Thanks to my Twilight Warrior being destroyed in the last round, I can activate his special ability, which lets me summon out Twilight Ranger Lupus (2250/1750) in attack mode. Next, Lupus' ability activates, which allows me to summon a monster with Dawn or Dusk in its name, such as my powerful Dusk Sorcerer (2300/1300) who has a summoning power of his own!"

"Another one?" asked Zane, amusement on his face as he added, "I wonder who."

"Someone you'll remember," answered Harry, indicating Dusk Sorcerer as he added, "And yes, Zane, another one: specifically one that lets me summon a monster with Dark, Night or Twilight from my Deck, so I choose my Dad's old friend, who shares his power with my Deck: rise anew, Dark Magician (2500/2100) and take your stand."

"Two Dark Magicians?" asked Seto, watching as the classic purple-clad magician joined the black-robed variation, his body standing just as tall and proud alongside Dusk Sorcerer and Twilight Ranger Lupus, both of whom seemed to shine just as brightly on Harry's field as the two magicians.

However, Harry wasn't done as, looking to the card in his hand, the one Yugi had _given_ him, he swallowed hard before he said, "And next, I'm not going to attack with my magicians: instead, I'm going to sacrifice them along with Dusk Sorcerer to summon out a monster who really gives the term _legendary_ a whole new meaning."

As everyone watched, Harry held up the card before, to their shock, he began chanting in an ominous tone, his voice echoing across the field and throughout the arena as he commanded, " _Oh almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry…_ "

 _ **Prince of Games**_

"Oh boy," whispered Jaden, watching with rapt attention as he, along with everyone else, saw Harry's body glowing with duel energy.

"Could…could he be doing what I think he's doing?" asked Alexis, earning a silent nod from Jaden, whose eyes turned Yubel-colours as the power touched them while they watched the duel continue.

 _ **Prince of Games**_

Down on the field, Zane smiled softly, almost as though he knew the end was in sight while, next to him, Kaiba shared an incredulous look with Yugi, who smiled as he explained, "He deserved this a _long_ time ago, Kaiba; now it's his time."

Harry, meanwhile, continued with his ominous chant as he went on, " _Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight: I beseech to thee, grace our humble game, but first I shall call out thy name: WINGED DRAGON OF RA!_ " (0/0)

In a blaze of golden energy, the legendary-famous golden winged monster appeared on the field, its body radiating the power it had claimed from the others while, at the same time, Harry's eyes shone with their own fire as he explained, "Behold, Zane, the _true_ power of a King of this Arena: an Egyptian God Card, whose power _chooses_ those worthy and, as you can see, the Winged Dragon of Ra chooses me worthy as does my Father, who decided the time was right to test me with it."

While Yugi nodded in agreement, the Winged Dragon of Ra turned to Harry before, to the shock of the Prince of Games, the great beast bowed its head in respect and homage to him, its body glowing again with the energy that Harry knew it to possess.

Shaking off the awe that he felt at the respect shown by the spirit of the powerful monster, Harry coughed and shook his head before his expression became one of sheer determination as he went on. "And now that he's on the field, his ability grants him the attack and defence stats of my three comrades added together: my two magicians and Dusk Sorcerer, all of which makes him one destructive force!"

 **Winged Dragon of Ra:** _ **7300**_ **(2500 + 2500 + 2300)/** _ **5500**_ **(2100 + 2100 + 1300)**

"Seven thousand three hundred points!" gasped Seto, earning a smile from Harry as he nodded, clenching a hand in victory.

"And every one of them is going to _end_ this _game_ of rivals on rivals," announced Harry, throwing his fist forwards as he commanded, "Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Zane's Cyber Laser Dragon with Blaze Cannon!"

As everyone watched, awed and in disbelief of what they were seeing, the Winged Dragon's beak parted to reveal an orb of fiery-golden energy that flew right towards Zane's field, its energy strong enough to envelop all three monsters, though only Cyber Laser Dragon was destroyed, leaving Zane speechless, but proud, as was Seto, even as their life points fell all the way down to zero.

'Maybe Power Bond _would_ have been a better option,' thought Zane in amusement, watching as the images faded away as all four duellists deactivated their disks, the duel over and the battle in favour of the one, true victor here.

The Prince of Games, Harry James Potter.

As Zane applauded and Seto walked across the arena, shaking hands with his godson and his rival for another excellent battle, Zane smiled as he remembered Harry's earlier words and what facing the Cyber Master _really_ meant for him.

Closing his eyes as he, along with his ally and his opponents, savoured the cheers of the crowd, Zane sniggered to himself as he knew that, in his own way, Harry might have been right. There was _always_ next time, especially for two rivals and friends like Zane Truesdale and Harry Potter.

For now, Zane willingly congratulated the Prince of Games on a superb duel, a part of him already eager for the next one.

Because when that one came around, Zane knew that Harry would still give him a duel to remind Zane why he'd _earned_ the moniker he had.

Oh yes, their game was _far_ from over, even though Harry declared it to be so in the case of their current duel.

 **PHEW! It's** _ **FINALLY**_ **over!**

 **The Prince of Games adventure comes to an end and** _ **what**_ **an ending: Zane accepts that** _ **he**_ **has become Harry's Kaiba and it looks like the boy has truly earned the mantle he was born to gain: the Prince of Games!**

 **Kind of makes you wonder what's next, right?**

 **Well TOO BAD: I am** _ **DONE**_ **with this story: seriously, a year and a half – more or less – I've worked on this one, juggling ideas, coming up with cards and strategies and ways to give it excitement and, now that the adventure is over, I'm done with it.**

 **In a way, it's like leaving it open-ended, which is something the series itself does, but that's the fun of Fan Fiction.**

 **A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed the story from start to eventual finish and I hope you continue to enjoy each and every one of the adventures that comes your way courtesy of me, DZ2.**

 **But as for Prince of Games, it is FINALLY finished: playtime is now over. The Game is Over. That's Game. Done. Finito.**

 **In other words:**

 **THE END!**

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
